


В лучах ослепительных благодеяний

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Category: Original Work, Sukha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Ancient China, F/M, Gay Sex, Hàn Dynasty, M/M, Magic, Magic and Science, Magical Realism, Multi, Oral Sex, Politics, Quantum Mechanics, Time Travel, Wizards, Yaoi, sukha - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 121,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Мир раздирает магическая война. Настоящих планов террориста номер один не знает никто. По последним данным, он собирается стереть границу между миром магов и миром людей, первым устроить частичный геноцид, вторых – обратить в рабство или отдать для экспериментов своему ̶к̶о̶т̶у безумному учёному. У самопровозглашенного Императора Мира вообще крайне странные отношения со своим безумным учёным. Мяу.





	1. Небо и новости

**Author's Note:**

> Аннотация:  
> "Столетиями люди и волшебники жили, почти не вмешиваясь в дела друг друга, (первые не могли, вторые не хотели). Но древний маг Влад подчинил себе правительства ядерных держав, таким образом захватив контроль над миром людей бескровно и незаметно. Прочим волшебникам такая перестановка сил не понравилась, и они провозгласили Влада террористом номер один и приговорили к смертной казни.  
> В ответ новоявленный тиран вместо кота завел себе Альфреда Майнштайна, безумного ученого с опытом уничтожения миров. На самом деле Влад собирался править миром долго и счастливо, а Альфреда использовать лишь в качестве устрашения. Но большая часть магического населения почему-то усомнилась в этом намерении.  
> Влад, помимо того, что называет себя Владом, — бессмертен и вампир, чем нагло нарушает авторские права, законы магии и законы физики соответственно. В общем, победить его не так просто.  
> Утешает хотя бы то, что от его безумного ученого пользы чуть меньше, чем от кота".

Когда я очнулся, Влад по-прежнему держал меня за голову, а, оглянувшись по сторонам, я сам впился в него, как в любовь всей своей жизни. Мы летели над линией облаков, и это было чертовски…  
— Матерь божья, террорист номер один, предупреждать же надо!  
— Ты боишься высоты? — с удивлением произнес маг древности.  
— Я боюсь внезапной хрени. Например такой, как твоя страсть к дискам.  
— Что плохого в страсти к дискам?  
— Постоянная простуда? Ощущение, что ветер домогается до твоих яиц? Столкновение с тупыми птицами?  
— Не ворчи. Я понимаю, что это следствие плохой жизни, но ты ведь хотел от нее избавиться. Начни с малого. И отпусти меня.  
Я хотел было отстраниться, но лишь покачал головой, потираясь затылком о его ладонь. Это было совершенно неземное удовольствие.  
— И не подумаю. Я еще никогда не ощущал такого кайфа от того, что меня кто-то заколдовал.  
Он вздохнул и резко набрал высоту. Странно, что сейчас мне даже не холодно.  
Диск, один из видов личного транспорта магов, представляет, то есть раньше представлял из себя летающий диск, когда какой-то умник куда древнее Влада начертил левитационную пентаграмму на щите своего приятеля и запитал ее от личной силы. Затем диски мутировали в более обтекаемые формы, приобрели вертикальный руль и обзавелись аккумулирующими энергию драгоценными камнями, но название осталось прежним. Современные диски больше похожи на перевёрнутый гриб или зонтик. Диски вышли из моды несколько сотен лет назад, когда людишки понаставили кучу домов и натянули между ними провода. Насколько я знаю, вначале было движение за то, чтобы эту хрень прекратить — любителей летать по городу сильно угнетала необходимость лавировать между ними, а порой и получать током, но каким-то образом этот вопрос разрешился в пользу людей. Наверняка стараниями всяких Мик и его коллег из Общества Защиты Земли.  
В общем, сейчас в моде телепортация. Старая теория о том, что она нарушает структуру пространства, и от этого к нам поналезут всякие твари из иных изменений, была признана несостоятельной. Диски окончательно стали прерогативой экстремалов (чтобы кататься на диске, надо обладать большой магической силой и некоторой физической). В результате небо над городами обезлюдело, и прорвавшаяся сквозь задырявленное телепортациями пространство тварь из иного измерения спокойно парила среди густых серых туч в гордом одиночестве. То есть в моей компании.  
— Не увлекайся ерундой и реакциями, — вдруг произнес Влад. — Ты ведь заколдован. Просто лети.  
Я вынужден был признать, что именно так и обстоят мои дела. И я совершенно не хочу этого менять. Все бы меня так заколдовывали, как он. Никогда в жизни мне не было так приятно просто прижиматься к другому человеку, не испытывая ничего, кроме эйфорического умиротворения. На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, он заколдовал меня, как заколдовал бы Александр Зимний, чтобы потом убить и лишить силы, но эта мысль не успела закрепиться среди мелькающих облаков и темной ткани его плаща. И еще эта рука на затылке. Наверное, она и была источником заклинания. Я не хотел, чтобы он вообще ее когда-либо убирал, но и на этой мысли задержаться я не смог.  
Мне было хорошо как никогда в жизни. У меня была куча вопросов к нему, но я не смог ничего произнести. Просто закрыл глаза и снова вырубился.  
***  
  
По прохладным и светлым анфиладам комнат плавно шествует девушка в коричнево-сером пышном платье. Ее каштановые волосы до плеч уложены локонами и украшены желтыми и белыми бриллиантами, руки затянуты в кофейного цвета перчатки, а глубокое декольте открывает прекрасную пышную грудь.  
Если приглядеться внимательнее, походка девушки похожа на тигриную, ее руки чересчур жилистые, а в ушной раковине закреплён некий темный предмет, очень похожий на наушник. На запястье девушки висит изящный, покрытый рунами мешочек, содержащий нечто шарообразное. А еще две трети всех ее украшений являются смертельным оружием, а остальные — не очень смертельным.  
Идущий ей навстречу мужчина знает обо всем этом, и о многом другом, но это не мешает ему идти ей навстречу. Его вообще сложно смутить. Мужчина одет в черный бадлон, тонкие джинсы и серебристо-серый халат из подозрительно мерцающей ткани. Подозрительного в ней то, что людям обычно казалось, что халат на них смотрит, даже когда его владелец поворачивался к ним спиной. Особенно, когда владелец поворачивался спиной.  
— Йо, браза, — суховато кивает девушка и выбрасывает руку вниз, тыльной стороной ладони вперед, словно бы приглашая мужчину пройти мимо.  
— Йо, сис, — кивает мужчина, делая схожий жест и также не утруждая свое лицо изображением радости.  
— Ты откуда такой нарисовался?  
— Тебе по какой системе исчисления ответить? — довольно резко интересуется мужчина, поднимая на сестру непроницаемый взгляд темных глаз.  
— Я из шесть-пять-два-четыре, ты?  
На этот раз мужчина несколько растерялся.  
— В таком виде? Хм. В смысле, я тоже. Удивительное совпадение. Месяц?  
— Июль.  
— Январь.  
— Хочешь, покажу кое-что крутое? — глаза девушки заблестели. Мужчина пожал плечами.  
— Не уверен.  
— Это касается тебя. И Альфреда. И… боги, это касается вообще всех, как тентакльный монстр! — она уже вынимала из мешочка шар, направляясь к старинному — ну, по крайней мере, сделанному в шесть-три-восемь-восемь — дивану на гнутых дубовых ножках. Мужчина последовал за ней с наигранной неохотой.  
— Лора, у меня нет времени…  
— Наглое вранье, — отозвалась девушка, пробормотала заклинание под нос и внезапно стала выглядеть как совершенно другая девушка. Коричневый каменный шар в ее руке приобрел голубоватую светящуюся оболочку, а затем выдал проекцию изображения. После нескольких рябей, каждая из которых сопровождалась новым заклинанием, картинка наконец обрела чёткость.  
— Зачем такие предосторожности?  
— Чтобы возбудить в тебе любопытство, пребывающий в счастливом неведении Кир-из-января. Зацени, что у нас происходит в июле.  
— «Угадай, что из этого правда», — прочитал Кир веселенькую надпись из приплясывающих буковок. — «Сегодня я сделала одно правдивое предсказание и спрятала его среди кучи лживых». «Личный портал улыбок от богини знаний». «Эф-ю»? или нет, «Эй-ю»? Или это «Фффуу!» такое?  
— Да, больше похоже на «Фффу», или на «Фи», но на самом деле это руна «Ансуз», и наверное все-таки русская «и». Это самое распространённое толкование. Да логотип неважен! Ты знаком с Ансуз Дашинимаевой?  
— Которая сделала предсказание о Крэе и Альфреде? Как ни странно, нет. Не было повода. Это ее портал? Но в чем суть?  
— Суть в том, май диар браза, что эта пророчица великих магий решила возродить давно убитый жанр официальной магической журналистики. И, видишь ли, с учетом ее талантов, у нее это чертовски хорошо получается.  
— Как это — убитый? В январе он все еще существует.  
— Да не твоей научной журналистики, которую, кстати, не уничтожают просто потому, что не могут. Обычной такой журналистики. Типа новости о том, что с кем случилось.  
Волшебник в халате нахмурился.  
— Это либо шпионаж, либо вранье… кто в здравом уме будет рассказывать о себе на весь Инфофонд?  
Сестра пристально на него взглянула.  
— Ну, например тот, кто не работает на террориста номер один?  
— Я работаю не на Влада, а на Альфреда! — резко ответил мужчина. — С Альфредом, вообще-то!  
— Ладно, ладно… — усмехнулась Лора. — Когда-нибудь он может тебя и заметит… — Она ловко заблокировала смертельное заклинание, которое должно было ударить в нее две минуты назад. Впрочем, маги Пространства и Времени еще и не такое умели. Кир презрительно хмыкнул.  
— Неважно. Я не о нарциссических расстройствах говорю. Разумеется, все участники этих новостей не рассказывали госпоже Ансуз о своих делах. Тем не менее, она как-то подозрительно глубоко о них осведомлена. Вот, например: «Амир Кумор, в данный момент находящийся в розыске по подозрению в пособничестве террористу номер один, на самом деле мертв».  
— О, это не может не радовать! — оживился Кир. — Не люблю поганца.  
— «Дочь Блейза дэ Борна реинкарнировалась в Элеонору «Онор» Войд».  
— Нихрена себе! То есть Онор — это на самом деле Катерина дэ Борн? — изумился Кир, потянувшись к проекции, но сестра хлопнула его по руке.  
— Не прикасайся, ты мне всю анонимность навернешь. Слушай дальше: «Альфред Майнштайн на самом деле является террористом номер один Владом».  
— Ха, ну это уж точно чушь, — фыркнул Кир. — Не только я, но и множество магов наблюдали их одновременно. Получается, все эти новости — вранье?  
— Не все. В том и игра. Она выкладывает новости и говорит, что одна из них — 100% правдива, одна 100% лжива, а все остальные — вероятные будущие, которые она увидела в своих видениях. Новости обновляются каждую неделю. На самом деле как минимум половина из них — абсолютная правда. Так что-либо Ансуз и впрямь такая крутая предсказательница, либо она использует достоверные источники информации. В любом случае, она долго не продержится, но… даже за недолгое время можно сильно навредить.  
— Не совсем понял, почему… — пробормотал Кир. — Ух ты! «Сильвестр Крэй найден в собственном кабинете в состоянии наркотического опьянения!» Зашибись, сходить, что ли, и найти его там самому… Кстати, пока не забыл, что это на тебе такое надето?  
— У меня клиент сбежал в шесть-четыре-пять-ноль, надела для маскировки, это запрещенный год, а я — законопослушный киллер, — ответила Лора. — Похоже, ты не в курсе, но журналистику как таковую у нас пытаются возродить каждые примерно так тридцать лет. Иногда сразу пресекают, но порой у некоторых получается. Однако добывать и выкладывать правду крайне опасно, рано или поздно ты становишься врагом слишком большому количеству магов… Забавно, что на Ансуз Дашинимаеву у нас в Гильдии стоит пожизненный запрет — это часть ее награды за предсказание Великих Магий. В общем, суть в том, что вначале новостные порталы выкладывают правду, а потом они либо выкладывают ложь и остаются живы, либо правда становится последним делом в их жизни. Некоторые все же успевают обогатиться на лжи, но после этого новостями уже заниматься не могут.  
— Да ты просто кладезь бесполезной информации!  
— Равно как и ты.  
Брат и сестра смотрели друг на друга без особенной приязни. Затем Лора пожала плечами и отвела взгляд.  
— Слушай, ты не можешь злиться на меня за то, что Альфред возьмет меня в телохранители в шесть-пять-два-шесть! Я имею в виду, из тебя бы точно не получился телохранитель, ты ведь не умеешь драться, и практику в Гильдии не проходил, и…  
— Лора, заткнись, — Кир прижал руку к лицу и сжал переносицу. — Я не злюсь, я просто не понимаю, зачем все эти «новости». Как они повлияют и на что? Там нет про меня ничего? — сестра покачала головой. — Если эта предсказательница выбалтывает настоящие секреты, то Гильдия очень скоро пересмотрит ее иммунитет, а возможно вас опередит кто-то, кому плевать на иммунитеты. Это часть какой-то игры, которую я пока не понимаю. Говоришь, в мире людей есть подобная «журналистика»? Она достаточно аналогична, чтобы потратить время на ее изучение?  
— Я не уверена. Тебе придется проверить самому. И еще, Ансуз Дашинимаева, согласно нашим данным, скромная и не амбициозная девушка. Не в ее стиле запилить себе портал в Инфофонде и разбалтывать секреты сильных мира сего! Зато это немного в стиле дяди Амира, не находишь? У них к тому же был роман. Тут даже специальная новость есть о том, что он мертв. Неплохая маскировка?  
— «Дядя Амир»! — передразнил Кир. — Я предпочел бы верить, что поганец все-таки сдох. Но за идею и информацию — спасибо. Я подумаю, что нам делать с этими «предсказаниями».


	2. Возрождение и ВиП'ы

      Очнулся я в каком-то помещении. Мне было тепло и уютно, тем не менее, воздух вокруг меня был очень, я бы сказал, свеж, и кажется, я, чёрт возьми, двигаюсь… Я резко поднялся и был вынужден ухватиться обеими руками за борта лодки, в которой плыл. Взметнулись и опали в черную воду несколько лепестков белых роз, вокруг затрепетали огни и… Я находился в уставленной свечами пещере, да еще и с подземной рекой, да еще и в лодке, полной цветов… Также я осознал, что теплое покрывало, которым я был заботливо укрыт, свалилось, и поспешил завернуться в него обратно — в пещере было не жарко. Я с изумлением оглядывал поблёскивающие сталагмиты, похожие на свечи, оплывшие свечи, похожие на сталагмиты, кучки дремлющих в сталактитах летучих мышей и… Что-то звякнуло рядом с моим ухом, и я чуть не перевернул лодку, готовый прикончить любой источник сего звука, но это оказался лишь меч-мачете, который я взял с собой из Италии.  
      Вот тут я наконец-то вспомнил о событиях последний двух дней. Италия! Цини! Западный! Все это осталось в прошлом. И да, я каким-то неимоверным чудом — Великий Маг! Я изобрёл «зеленое заклинание ну-почти-бессмертия», оно же Первый Закон, и отдал его Джузеппе! И… Кзар теперь мой союзник! Я посмотрел на руку — браслет был на месте, а на тыльной стороне моей ладони были нарисованы какие-то странные руны. Я с ужасом начал полоскать конечности в ледяной воде — черт его знает, что там за заклинание!  
      Ага. Все-таки я не так безнадёжен. Тогда, напоследок… Рэд сперла мое заклинание номер четыре — Песню Смерти. А я понял, как применять Песнь Жизни, но… Я огляделся по сторонам. Нет. Сейчас я уже не пустой и равнодушный, у меня тысячи мыслей в голове.  
      Основная — о том, что это было за заклинание, которое меня так чудно вырубило?! Когда-то в юности я мечтал найти наркотик, с которого меня будет реально переть, и вот, кажется, сбылось.  
      Так, еще я помню, что этот псих, маг древности, летел на диске… А теперь я очухиваюсь в пещере, в лодке… Да что за ерунда?!  
      На всякий случай я прицепил меч к поясу, затем, поняв, что весел в лодке нет, попытался приблизить ее к берегу магией. К моему изумлению, это мне не удалось — проплыв пару метров в нужном направлении, лодка остановилась.  
      — Да что за черт! — я сказал это, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. Иногда необходимо говорить вслух — чтобы обозначить свое существование. Потом я встал посередине лодки, установил равновесие и поссал в черную воду подземной реки, задумчиво глядя на дрейфующие вокруг лепестки роз.  
      Потом до меня дошло. Я лежал в лодке, с мечом, в цветах… Это что, получается, я таки откинулся с того заклятья? А теперь воскрес?! Быть того не может!  
      То есть я надеялся, что это неправда: было бы обидно умереть и воскреснуть, и ничерта не помнить о том, что происходило в середине.  
      Впрочем, ладно. Я обнаружил, что дико голоден, и, раз уж магия не работает, значит, придется грести руками. Или, к примеру, мачете. На всякий случай я взмахнул правой рукой, жестом, будто чиркнул спичкой — проверить, не снится ли мне происходящее. Во сне моя рука с недавних пор имеет свойство становиться металлической и огненной, сливаясь с моим мечом. Но все было в порядке. Я отстегнул меч и погрузил его в воду. Каково было мое удивление, когда и после пары десятков гребков лодка не сдвинулась с места! Я озадаченно уставился на берег. Магия не работает, грубая физическая сила не работает…  
      — Хочу бифштекс, — тихо произнёс я. — И на берег.  
      …сила магического внушения — не работает.  
      Я скомкал один из цветов и кинул в берег, но он не долетел. Я пошарил по карманам. Впервые жалею, что не имею привычки хранить в них всякий хлам. Ладно… я достал одно из колец, на котором было не слишком полезное заклинание, и с силой зашвырнул его на берег. Метал стукнулся о камень с характерным звуком. Ага. Значит, берег не иллюзия. Я попробовал еще немного погрести мечом — бесполезно. Подумал было разозлиться, но мне отчего-то стало лень, и я просто сел в центре лодки, задумавшись. В принципе, до берега недалеко, я доплыву и так, но очень замерзну. Телепортнуться я уже пробовал — бесполезно. Даже из обычной пещеры сложно телепортнуться, уже не помню точно, почему, это как-то связано с полями земли, и ее, этой пещеры, обжитостью: то есть из туристических пещер — запросто, а из заброшенных или спрятанных магами — хрен там. К высокогорным пещерам это почти не относится, но бывают и исключения.  
      С берегом все в порядке, с пространством все в норме… тогда остается только вода или лодка. Я осмотрел свое транспортное средство и выругался скорее изумленно, чем гневно, а последние ругательства и вовсе потонули в неконтролируемом смехе.  
      — Веревка! — вымолвил я, сотрясаясь от хохота. — Какой блять мудак _привязал_ эту лодку?!  
      Я перерезал верёвку и через десять минут был уже на берегу, все еще посмеиваясь. Тень скользнула по моему лицу, я отшатнулся, мгновенно вскидывая руки…  
      — Да не дёргайся ты так, — Влад стоял передо мной с невозмутимым лицом и протягивал мне лежащее на ладони мое же кольцо. — Ты расходуешь кучу энергии, дергаясь по пустякам.  
      Я молча взял кольцо.  
      — Это что, трехтысячелетний юмор такой, что ли? Ты нахрена лодку привязал? — я опомнился. — Нет, подожди, в первую очередь — нахрена ты меня туда положил? И что это за шуточки такие, с розами и мечом, блин! Я ведь мог бы его уронить в воду!  
      — Это часть ритуала перерождения. Какие ты смешные вопросы задаешь.  
      — И я хочу получить на них смешные или не очень ответы! — рявкнул я.  
      Он неожиданно оказался у меня за спиной, обнял за плечи и положил руку на затылок.  
      — Все еще?  
      Меня опять накрыла волна блаженного покоя. Я дышал как-то странно, глубоко, но в то же время дёрганно, потому что не понимал, вернее, нет, я не желал, чтобы это когда-либо прекращалось… Внезапно мне вспомнился один эксперимент…  
      — А эта волшебная хрень не лишает меня жизни или силы?  
      — Нет, — вздохнул Влад. — Ты такой странный. Впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то так странно реагировал на ритуал.  
      — Странный тут только ты, — протянул я, откидывая голову на его руку. — Зачем все это было?  
      — На самом деле маги, чтобы очиститься, раньше проводили несколько ночей в пещере.  
      — Покрытые саваном и розами?  
      Вот тут он ухмыльнулся.  
      — Нет, это мы уже придумали так шутить, когда они просыпались. Большинство очень серьезно реагировали на происходящее и принимались судорожно рыться по карманам в поисках денег.  
      — Зачем? — лениво удивился я. Все-таки блаженство есть блаженство. Мне уже было глубоко безразлично, что за шутки были у магов древности над неофитами.  
      — Заплатить перевозчику мертвых, разумеется.  
      — А больше всего вы хохотали, когда бедняги пытались-таки сами догрести до берега, — хмыкнул я. — А что, ничего себе шутейка, на самом деле. Но у нас так давно не хоронят. То есть хоронят только каких-то очень крутых магов. Мелочь вроде меня довольствуется сожжением. Пожалуйста, не надо инсценировать.  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — неожиданно поинтересовался Влад.  
      — Пока ты не убираешь руку — как в Раю.  
      — Я серьезно.  
      — Я тоже. Что это за заклинание такое? — я спросил это через силу. Мне было все равно. Мне вообще было всё всё равно, пока он так держит руку. Внезапно маг древности резко полоснул меня ногтем по руке. Я взвыл, вывернулся и отскочил. Влад криво ухмыльнулся.  
      — Хотел проверить, насколько ты становишься невменяемым.  
      — Шутки у тебя, маг древности… реликтовые, — мрачно произнес я, лизнув рану. — И вообще, если ты не собираешься меня морить голодом, я бы предпочел уйти отсюда. Пещеры я люблю, но сейчас я куда больше люблю есть.  
      ***  
        
      Елизавета Зарянова, только что ставшая бывшей третьекурсницей кафедры Времени и Пространства в Западном Университете, огляделась по сторонам и вытерла уголки глаз пальцами. Затем она позволила себе шмыгнуть носом и, раз уж вокруг никого нет, впиться тонкими пальцами в деревянную панель перил.  
      Ей показалось несправедливым, что древний прочный дуб даже не треснул.  
      Это совершено несправедливо.  
      На самом деле ей хотелось убить только что отчислившего ее декана ножкой стула. Или хотя бы попытаться. Почему ей вечно не хватает смелости для по-настоящему _интересных_ поступков?  
      Хотя другие бы люди сказали, что она — здравомыслящий маг, контролирующий свой гнев, но на самом деле Лизе казалось, что она просто трусиха, не умеющая постоять за себя.  
      Ударить декана ножкой стула было бы _весело._  
      Лиза как следует вообразила себе эту картину. То есть ту версию событий, где она, первое: способна поднять стул и им замахнуться, второе: декан не оказывает никакого магического сопротивления.  
      Через несколько минут она уже вполне была в состоянии улыбнуться. Хотя, конечно, улыбаться тут нечему. Родители будут злиться. Она не закончит этот чертов Универ, на который они так молились. Лучше бы они не молились, а дали бы ей денег на нормальное жилье, тогда бы не пришлось столько работать, и она бы не пропустила сессию, из-за чего, собственно, ее и отчислили.  
      Забавно, что когда они узнали, что происходит, то деньги у них тут же нашлись, и раздалось многословное кудахтанье: «тебе надо было только попросить».  
      Лиза медленно шла по тёмному коридору. На самом деле мысли о недовольстве родителей огорчали ее куда больше того факта, что она больше не будет учиться на ВиПа. Это такая непрактичная магия! Правда, она иногда помогала в работе. Лиза подрабатывала журналистом, так что везде оказываться вовремя и прятаться, чтобы что-то подслушать, в пространственном скруте, было… ну, почти _весело._ Что-то близкое к этому.  
      Был поздний вечер, никого вокруг. Лиза шла медленно, потому что ее все еще трясло от злости. Она, в отличие от своих тупых одногруппников, по крайней мере каждый день практикуется в магии! И она лучше их всех! Она может чувствовать карманы пространств! И временные петли! Это даже не все преподы умеют!  
      Правда, чтобы перенестись назад во времени на месяц, ей не хватило сил. Не умений, а сил, банальных, магических. Она пыталась сделать это трижды и не добиралась и до третьей недели. В саму же сессию она отправилась на юг, чтобы написать тот смешной репортаж про появление культа индийской богини на побережье. Ну и заодно как следует искупаться. Ей и в голову не могло прийти, что она не сможет вернуться вовремя!  
      Лиза думала о том, что она хотела бы быть мужчиной. Мужчинам куда проще _~~поднимать стулья и бить ими людей~~_ жить в обществе и к тому же они более выносливы. И с ними никто не разговаривает в таком снисходительном тоне, как с хрупкими девушками с длинными золотыми волосами.  
      Лиза представила себе, каким бы она хотела быть мужчиной. Сразу понятно, что высоким. И мускулистым. Вообще огромным. Чтобы от одного присутствия становилось неуютно. Как, к примеру, их препод по поединкам, которого парни прозвали Боров, потому что им всем было страшно рядом с ним находиться. Хотя на самом деле Боров был всегда вежлив и доброжелателен со всеми.  
      Лиза аж остановилась, прищелкнув пальцами. Вот оно! Легко быть вежливым и доброжелательным, когда ты огромный двухметровый мужик.  
      Ее смешок прозвучал сухо и неуместно в тишине древних стен альма-матер. Точнее, уже бывшей альма-матер. Внезапно Лиза почувствовала слева чье-то присутствие, хотя она была уверена, когда начала идти по коридору, все кабинеты профессоров были пусты. У Лизы очень хорошее восприятие, то есть чувствительность к таким вещам… Она вздохнула. Лучше бы она была двухметровым бесчувственным мужиком.  
      «Профессор истории магии Сильвестр Крэй» — гласила надпись на кабинете, где Лизе показалось, что кто-то есть. А. Это его лекции Лиза прогуляла все до единой. И еще в него были влюблены все девчонки в группе. Это бесило Лизу, хотя она не могла точно сказать, почему. Но к тому же он был Великим Магом. Лиза не понимала, зачем, если ты Великий маг, преподавать какую-то унылую истории магии в университете. Если бы она была Великим Магом, ни за что не стала бы тратить время на такую ерунду.  
      Вот. Именно этот вопрос она ему и задаст. Лиза все лето проработала журналистом, отираясь среди людей, и новые привычки взяли верх над осторожностью. Наскоро сфабриковав вопросы для интервью, она коснулась дверной ручки и с удивлением отметила, что дверь не заперта. А потом она вошла в кабинет.  
        
      Временная петля была огромной, Лиза никогда в жизни не видела такой огромной временной петли, она даже проверила, не сломались ли ее очки, хотя даже без них в кабинете чувствовалось чудовищное давление. Прежде чем переступить порог двери, она сотворила Капсулу Личного Времени на три минуты (чтобы не застрять в чужой временной петле); на большее ее сил пока не хватало. В центре петли на полу лежал волшебник.  
      «Ха. Ну и во что тут влюбляться! — подумала девушка, глядя сквозь дымку Времен на Великого Мага. — У него такой вид, что его можно переломить ножкой стула!» Если бы Лиза встречалась с таким тощим заморенным мужиком, ей бы все время хотелось его ударить.  
      Хм, кажется, она немного зациклилась на стульях.  
      Сильвестр Крэй лежал в центре временной петли, пространство вокруг него мерцало, и Лиза вдруг отчетливо осознала, что он _продолжает худеть!_  
      Ее рука потянулась к фотоаппарату автоматически. Это была отличная зеркальная камера, небольшая, настроенная на различные диапазоны, включая астрал, и благодаря заклинанию весившая всего сто грамм. Идеальный вариант для человека, у которого проблемы с поднятием стульев.  
      Уже сделав несколько снимков Лиза осознала, что это не человеческий мир, и что находиться в кабинете с такой штукой может быть опасно. Великий Маг к тому времени превратился чуть ли не в скелет; его время явно шло намного быстрее. «Получается, он находится во временной петле на несколько месяцев» — подумала Лиза.  
      «Наверное, надо кого-то позвать на помощь. Эксперимент явно не пошел ему на пользу».  
      «Ага. А если я позову на помощь, а потом скажут, что я это сделала? У меня был мотив… то есть … Самого Крэя я вижу живьём впервые, но у меня явные претензии к Университету…»  
      «Ни один нормальный человек бы не подумал о таком!»  
      Она выскочила за дверь собираясь — на самом деле собираясь! — побежать к декану, но столкнулась с непонятно откуда появившимся парнем. Ее Капсула Времени лопнула как мыльный пузырь, а маг уже держал пальцы руки в чуть отличающемся от классического жесте для перекручивания пространства, но затем, взглянув в глаза Лизы, вдруг опустил руку.  
      — Елизавета Зарянова? — спросил он с сильным удивлением в голосе. Лиза никогда в жизни не видела этого парня. Хотя вряд ли парня. Лицо молодое, а виски седые, да и глаза не юные, не как у студентов. И дорогая, ужасно дорогая и вычурная серебристая одежда! Он, как и Крэй, принадлежит к древним семьям!  
      Лиза сделала шаг назад, поняв, что в этот раз оказалась в ненужное время в ненужном месте. Это только человеческая журналистика может остаться безнаказанной, но в магическом мире…  
      — Пойдешь со мной, — приказным тоном произнес седой волшебник, бесцеремонно хватая Лизу за запястье.  
      — Нет! Никуда я с тобой не пойду! Я ничего не видела! И ничего не скажу! — слова полились изо рта, минуя мозг. — Мне все равно, кто из вас кого убил, или убьёт, пожалуйста!  
      Маг заткнул ее одним взглядом.  
      — Перефразирую: или ты пойдешь со мной, или я тебя убью здесь и сейчас.  
      Лиза попыталась вырваться, но поняла, что не может даже повернуться. Этот маг тоже ВиП, но гораздо сильнее…  
        
      Они телепортнулись к скромному двухэтажному особняку, явно принадлежавшему волшебникам, поскольку в центре города уже не может быть таких зданий; дом казался милым, приветливым и не страшным. В одном из светящихся окон прыгали дети, другое, с красноватым светом, было плотно занавешено. На балконе висели фонарики, возле входа дремали два каменных охранных пса песочного цвета, которые Лизе сразу же понравились, ибо воплощали собой силу. Но все же… она с недоумением взглянула на притащившего ее сюда мага.  
      — Не узнаешь? Ничего не напоминает?  
      Лиза наконец начала соображать. Он ВиП, и знает ее по имени. Он спрашивает, не напоминает ли ей что-то этот счастливый дом, который она видит впервые…  
      — Я в будущем совершила преступление?! — Почему-то это слова прозвучали с неуместным восторгом. Даже ее спутника проняло. Его безразличная маска дала трещину, он неуверенно хмыкнул.  
      — Нет, ничего такого, насколько мне известно. Отвечай на мои вопросы, пожалуйста, и клянусь, что я отпущу тебя целой и невредимой, хорошо?  
      Впечатление от него неуловимо изменилось, теперь Лизе уже казалось, что бояться нечего. Ох зря она так увлеклась этой дурацкой журналисткой и жизнью среди людей! Теперь среди волшебников она чувствует себя еще более слабой, чем раньше! Ведь понятное дело, что ничего она не в безопасности, но все же…  
      — Эй, ты чего? — удивленно поинтересовался волшебник. — Я сказал правду. Мне не нужна твоя жизнь. И что ты сфоткала кайфующего Крэя, мне тоже по барабану. Ну, ты чего ревешь? Или погоди, ты может вспомнила что-то?  
      Лиза отвернулась и закрыла лицо руками. Она кивнула, но совершенно не могла говорить. Худших слов она в жизни не слышала. То есть… это были прекрасные слова, если они правдивы… но так противно чувствовать себя такой слабой никчемной и не имеющей значения!  
      Маг за ее спиной неожиданно рассмеялся, словно подслушал ее мысли. А затем его рука легла Лизе на плечо.  
      — Не надо плакать, девочка. Все могло быть намного хуже. Я мог бы оказаться маньяком-извращенцем и привести тебя сюда, чтобы расчленить, к примеру. Или тебя мог бы прикончить под горячую руку Великий Маг. Жизнь полна возможностей.  
      Лиза саркастически рассмеялась сквозь слезы.  
      — Слабость это непостоянное явление. Равно как и сила. Пока ты жива, ты можешь все поменять.  
      Лиза замерла от этих слов, сказанных тихим почти добродушным голосом. Она подумала, что некрасиво читать ее мысли. А потом решила, что может, иногда оно стоит того.  
        
      А затем они шагнули во времени, причем довольно далеко, в самое начало октября, судя по количеству и цвету листьев на деревьях. На этот раз дом был пуст, зато собаки их появлением возмутились, но маг усыпил их каким-то заклятьем. Потом он заставил Лизу встать на пороге двери, достал шар и сверился с тремя часами. Отошёл подальше и поинтересовался:  
      — Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь необычное?  
      — Ты имеешь в виду, помимо того, что мне неловко из-за того, что я разрыдалась перед незнакомым волшебником, потому что его слова заставили почувствовать себя слабым ничтожеством? Нет.  
      Маг неуверенно хмыкнул.  
      — Знаешь, ты совсем не такая, как я себе представлял.  
      Генератор гипотез породил в голове Лизы версию, что возможно, в будущем она и этот маг…  
      — Нет. — отрезал волшебник. — Я думал, что ты будешь похожа на одну самодовольную надутую самку, а ты скорее… странно это говорить, но ты скорее похожа на _него._ Точно ничего не чувствуешь?  
      — Чувствую, как растет недоумение. Как тебя зовут?  
      — Это не имеет отношения к делу, — он подошел к Лизе, взял ее за руку, и они снова совершили временной скачок.  
      — Ты думаешь, что на десять минут раньше что-то изменится? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Лиза. Маг вскинул брови.  
      — У тебя прекрасная темпоральная чувствительность! Ты ВиП?  
      — Уже нет, — буркнула Лиза, позволяя магу поставить ее в позу «Хозяйка на пороге дома», будто она была моделью для фотографирования. — Лучше бы я умела драться стульями.  
      — Одно другому не мешает, — безмятежно произнёс маг. — Хотя это странно, при подобной чувствительности, ты бы должна почувствовать…  
      — Да что я должна почувствовать блин?! — взорвалась Лиза.  
      — Если я скажу, это уже не будет чистым экспериментом. Прислушайся к себе так, как будто у тебя есть прошлая жизнь.  
      «Вот черт, а вдруг он сумасшедший. Почему бы и нет. Бывают богатые сумасшедшие!»  
      — Этот дом принадлежит семье Сильвестра Крэя, — сказал маг. — Сейчас его снимают какие-то их друзья. А раньше здесь жила семейная пара. Жена того волшебника была чем-то похожа на тебя. У нее были такие же длинные вьющиеся волосы и светлые глаза. А муж был похож на Сильвестра Крэя.  
      Лиза вздохнула. Они перемещались в разное время, но в рамках шести часов, в одно и то же место у порога двери уже четвёртый раз, но она абсолютно ничего не чувствовала, по крайней мере этот безумец не был доволен ее чувствами скуки, недоумения и опасения за свою жизнь. Наконец он, тщательно задокументировав отсутствие у Лизы нужных ему чувств в десяти случаях из десяти, развел руками.  
      — Ладно, спасибо тебе, — произнес волшебник и, снова взяв ее за руку, переместил обратно ко входу в Университет в то же время что и раньше. Лиза присвистнула — одновременно телепортироваться в пространстве и времени — это очень круто, она не знала никого, кто умел бы, из профессоров. Интересно, почему вначале он не сделал так же?  
      — Хорошего вечера.  
      — Погоди! — Лиза ухватила его за руку. — Это все? Ты ничего мне не объяснишь? Что это было и все такое?!  
      Его губы тронула нежная улыбка. Лизе почему-то показалось, что она предназначалась не ей. В темных глазах мага вспыхнула теплота, когда он мягко покачал головой.  
      — Поверь, тебе лучше ничего не знать, Лиза Зарянова. Но если ты в следующий раз почувствуешь себя неважной или никчемной, я могу подарить тебе знание: когда-то из-за такой же неважной и никчемной девчонки был уничтожен мир.  
      — Да ладно! Что она сделала?!  
      — Оказалась в ненужное время в ненужном месте.  
        
      Когда Лиза, сокрытая заклинанием невидимости, снова поднялась на верхний этаж, где находился кабинет Сильвестра Крэя, тот уже был заперт. Она не почувствовала присутствия, но все-таки сообщила охране, что ей послышались там странные звуки. Когда кабинет открыли, он был пуст.


	3. Детективные Дьяволы

     Я побрел куда-то в сторону, которая мне казалась выходом. Влад нагнал меня и пошел рядом. Какое-то время мы молча поднимались вверх по пологому пещерному тоннелю. Камни под ногами были влажными, и я тратил все силы на то, чтобы не упасть. Магу древности же, казалось, эти неудобства ничуть не мешали, он шел рядом как по ковровой дорожке. Молчание становилось неловким, возможно, нам обоим не хотелось начинать разговор первым, а может, мне только так казалось. Наконец, решив, что идти в таком погребальном молчании попросту скучно, я поинтересовался:  
      — Ну и что теперь?  
      Я словно бы почувствовал вопросительное состояние мага древности, хотя он не повернулся ко мне и не сделал никакого выдающего вопрос жеста. Какая экономия на словах!  
      — Я имею в виду, что дальше. С твоим чувством юмора мы разобрались, оно окостенело за неиспользованием. Теперь я твой соратник. Великий Маг, точнее говоря, — твой соратник, о чем знает верхушка как минимум двух магических правительств, что означает, что все, кому это хоть как-то важно — тоже. Окей, операция Шок и Трепет завершена. А теперь что?  
      — Выражайся конкретнее.  
      — От похоронившего меня в лодке с розами слышу! Спасибо еще, что стрелу не пустил с паклей! — огрызнулся я. — Я спрашиваю, что ты намерен со мной делать?  
      На этот раз я был все-таки удостоен взгляда свысока — впрочем, у Влада любой взгляд был именно таким, «на равных» он мог бы беседовать разве что с командой баскетболистов. Я ухмыльнулся.  
      — Полагаю, ты тоже хочешь от меня Великие Магии?  
      — Нет.  
      Его лаконичный ответ меня обескуражил.  
      — Это как так — нет? Ладно, а чего тогда?  
      — Ничего.  
      В этот момент тоннель сделал крутой поворот, и вместо свечей стены пещеры озарились обычным брезжившим в сотне метров дневным светом. Ну наконец-то! Я осознал, что жутко голоден. Ненавижу решать проблемы на голодный желудок; с другой стороны, жрать при таких невыясненных обстоятельствах — напрасная трата пищи. Я повернулся к Владу.  
      — То есть ты не заставишь меня изобретать Великие Магии?  
      — Нет.  
      — Нападать на города?  
      — Нет.  
      — Изобретать смертельное супер-оружие?  
      — Нет. — Он словно бы задумался, оценивающе глядя на меня и потирая подбородок. — Но если ты хочешь, ты можешь делать все это. Правда, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты воздержался от нападений на города без моего ведома. Будет некстати, если тебя убьют.  
      Я на автомате скопировал его жест и с удивлением обнаружил на своем подбородке не просто щетину, а неплохой такой зародыш бороды. Так-так, все любопытственнее… Ладно, сперва вилки, потом котята.  
      — Хорошо. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал?  
      Влад пожал плечами.  
      — Ничего. Я вообще-то обменял на жизнь Крэя твою лояльность, а не свободу действий. — Он бросил на меня насмешливый взгляд. — Просто живи. И не вздумай возвращаться на, как ты это называешь, «другую сторону».  
      Я нахмурился.  
      — Но если ты от меня не хочешь ни магий, ни изобретений, ни участия в войне, то зачем тебе я?  
      Он посмотрел на меня с некоторым любопытством, я растолковал это как «Хм, ну как ты до сих пор не понял?».  
      — Чтобы все знали, что ты у меня есть. Великий Маг. Обладать тобой, значит держать в руках силу, способную уничтожить мир. А о том, буду я ее применять или нет, я оставляю размышлять всех, кто идет против меня. Все, кому нужно знать, уже знают, что я пришёл из иного измерения. Следовательно, могу в любой момент вернуться, то есть не так уж и ценю существование этого мира. Крэя я хотел убить, чтобы запугать тех, кто недостаточно меня боится; если мир увидит, что я способен грохнуть Великого Мага, это будет сочтено по вашим идиотским законам будто я равен ему по силе. Дивлюсь я с них, ну да ладно, это мне только на руку.  
      — Но он не настоящий Великий Маг!  
      — Для всего прочего мира — настоящий. Ты же воин. Ты должен понимать, что запугать противника -значит его наполовину победить. Из-за того, что для тебя это личное, ты цепляешься за эту хрень, кто там из вас настоящий. Нет. Сейчас Сильвестр Крэй — Великий Маг, причём переживший столкновение со мной, — хмуро добавил он. — Впрочем, я не в накладе. Я помнил о твоём желании быть в стороне и не ожидал, что за чью-то жалкую жизнь ты способен изменить это решение. Знал бы — давно Крэя бы грохнул. В смысле, предложил обмен.  
      Я вздохнул.  
      — Я сам не ожидал, что так получится.  
      — Да, ты уже говорил, — отмахнулся Влад, направляясь к выходу. Я последовал за ним. — Я, конечно, не буду мешать тебе погрязать в ненависти и жалости к себе, но ты уверен, что это интересный способ проводить время?  
      — Ты даже не спросил, почему его считают Великим Магом.  
      — А мне надо это знать? — поинтересовался маг древности, не оборачиваясь. — Вас перепутали. Мне хватит этой информации. Такое бывает чаще, чем кажется. Сделаем так. Ты останешься в одном моем доме. Там большая прилегающая территория, все, чего тебе не будет хватать, можешь спросить. Я понимаю, напоминает клетку, но я не могу позволить тебе шататься по всему миру без сопровождения. Позже я что-нибудь придумаю, но пока я слишком занят. Отдыхай, хочешь — работай, мне все равно. Но если ты захочешь работать на меня, мы обсудим это отдельно. Идет?  
      — Нет.  
      Он остановился, вежливо приподнял бровь и одарил меня эдаким взглядом, мол, ну ты не охуел ли часом? Я подошел к нему вплотную и взял за руку.  
      — Я хочу знать, что ты со мной сделал. И я хочу испытать это снова, — я сжал его руку и коснулся его груди. — Мне нужно не просто место, чтобы храниться. Да и не смогу я. Я сойду с ума за пару месяцев. Тебе нужен сумасшедший Великий Маг? Не думаю. Мне нужен ты. Говорить с тобой, прикасаться к тебе, понимать, что ты делаешь и зачем. Я хочу понять, что я такое, но не смогу это делать, просто тусуясь в новой красивой клеточке. Я уже доказал себе, что я Великий Маг, но мне этого недостаточно. Мне это, как выяснилось, вообще не нужно. Но я хочу понять, что именно мне нужно. Этого не сделать в одиночку и этого не сделаешь, бездельничая.  
      Кажется, мне удалось его удивить. Влад положил мне руки на плечи и отстранил от себя.  
      — Ты сейчас меня запутаешь своей болтовней. Нет. Спать я с тобой не буду, каким бы ты там не был Великим Магом. Меня это не интересует. Но если ты хочешь работать на меня, то я только за.  
      Я фыркнул.  
      — Боги, как тебе это в голову пришло! Мне одного раза хватило, я сам с тобой спать никогда не буду!  
      Последовало повторение сцены из несбывшегося будущего, хотя поначалу мне показалось, что он издевается, уж больно одинаково он изобразил шок от осознания того, что однажды он трахнул меня во сне, приняв за «какого-то левого обывателя», притом исключительно чтобы передать своего волшебного паразита, пьющего кровь. В чем преуспел ровно наполовину — паразита мне передал, но сам от него не избавился. На этот раз Влад таращился на меня с еще более смущенным лицом, чем прежде. Странно. А я думал, что ему та сцена каким-то образом приснилась, уж больно он казался самоуверенным.  
      — Ладно, хорошо. Я вижу. У нас друг к другу слишком много вопросов, чтобы это так все оставить. Хорошо. — Он прикрыл глаза. — Как, говоришь, ты избавился от паразита?  
      Я ухмыльнулся.  
      — Какого паразита?  
      Он притянул меня, прижал к себе и положил ладонь на голову, и я снова почувствовал то же блаженство, что и раньше.  
      — Именно это я имел в виду. Научи меня этому трюку. А пока не научишь, придется тебе меня так обнимать. Серьезно. Как ты это делаешь?..  
      — Да уж, видимо придется показать, — хмуро произнёс маг древности. — Не собираюсь я постоянно с тобой обниматься.  
      Он убрал руку, но на этот раз тосковал я недолго: мы вышли из пещеры, и мне открылся удивительный вид на солнечную долину. Блики на водах какой-то многопритоковой, словно нерв, реки, резали привыкшие к темноте глаза; мокрая, явно после ливня, зелень непривычных мне деревьев ослепляла трепетом почти зеркальных листьев. Прозрачно-синее небо пересекали две радуги.  
      — Здорово, — восхитился я, щурясь от неожиданной яркости. — Где это мы?  
      Влад развел руками и неожиданно скупо улыбнулся.  
      — Можешь себе представить, я не знаю. Точнее, я знаю, как это место называлось в мое время, но понятия не имею, как оно называется в твое. А до ближайшего населенного пункта… — он огляделся, сканируя местность заклинанием. — В любую сторону больше трёх дней пути, ближе я не чувствую человеческого присутствия, а окрестные села мне незнакомы. Сейчас я не могу позволить себе роскошь такого путешествия, просто чтобы узнать географическое наименование этих лесов и гор сегодня.  
      — Действительно, не стоит, — я был удивлен: не смыслом его слов, а их многочисленности. В пещере он едва раскрывал рот. Я снова ухватился за свой подбородок и намотал на палец пучок бороды. — Слушай, а сколько я в той пещере вообще валялся? И почему…  
      Он взял меня за руку и телепортнулся.  
      — Давай сначала ты поешь, а потом будешь задавать вопросы.  
      — Какая забота! — фыркнул я, вцепившись в англоязычное меню ничем не примечательного ресторанчика, кажется, вообще не магического.  
      — Как о ценной собственности, — невозмутимо ответствовал маг древности.  
      Позавтракав — ну, я, по крайней мере, именно завтракал, мы телепортнулись в дом. Большой и запустелый, анфиладной структурой он напомнил хоромы Николая, хотя внешне являлся сжатым пространством и располагался в центре оживленнейшего не то азиатского, не то индусского квартала — я не успел разглядеть.  
      — Если тебе понадобятся слуги — возьми людей из местных, — флегматично произнес Влад, встав возле окна. Я сел на старый, но на вид прочный стул. — Будешь уходить — носи антиотслеживающее заклинание. Я не собираюсь ограничивать твою свободу передвижения, но лучше пока воздержись от телепортаций на свои многочисленные родины. Проспал ты около месяца, но в пещерах все растет несколько быстрее. Ничего, тебе даже идет. Точнее, настолько не идет, что никто тебя с этой бородищей не опознает, к тому же, я смотрю, среди людей сейчас так модно…  
      — Что?! — прервал я этот издевательский инструктаж. — Маг древности, блин! Я не умею заколдовывать людей в слуг и делать антитрэк, это высшая магия не моего профиля! И понятия не имею, что там растет в пещерах, но какого черта я там пробыл месяц?! Почему?! Я люблю поспать, но не настолько!  
      — А ты ничего не помнишь? — он смотрел с легким интересом. — Зря. Надо вспомнить.  
      — Вспомнить что? — настороженно поинтересовался я.  
      — Что тебе снилось. — Он чуть ухмыльнулся. — Судя по всему, в своих сновидениях ты имеешь куда большую тягу к приключениям, чем наяву. Месяц сна грех не вспомнить.  
      — Да не в том дело! Как? Почему я столько спал?!  
      — Понятия не имею, — невозмутимо ответствовал Влад. — Вообще твоя реакция на Касание Тьмы была несколько необычна. Я даже вначале подумал, что мои способности каким-то образом мутировали за время изоляции, но нет — это твоя индивидуальная непереносимость.  
      — Касание Тьмы — это твоя рука? — Он кивнул. — Тогда это очень даже переносимость! Это самое восхитительное переживание, которое когда-либо со мной случалось! Черт! Оно восхитительно! Сделай так еще раз, пожалуйста. И научи меня… Но подожди, ты ведь касался меня в пещере, и я не вырубился! Почему так?  
      Влад вздохнул.  
      — Я не знаю. Вначале ты просто спал, потом я пытался тебя разбудить, а ты все спал, потом я решил, чтобы не возиться с охранными заклятиями, положить тебя в пещеру, ну и пошутить немного, не без того. У меня стояло заклинание уведомления, как только ты проснешься, но ты не делал этого удивительно долго. Может, хотел выспаться?  
      Я только растерянно покачал головой.  
      — Ладно, у меня где-то было заклятие вспоминания снов, может, сработает… — Я отчего-то не чувствовал уверенности в своем прогнозе. — Окей, с бородой и сном разобрались. Но ты действительно не хочешь, чтобы я изобретал всякие там оружия? Потому что я на самом деле не могу сейчас взять и уничтожить мир. Даже кусочек. — (На всякий случай я решил соврать, заодно чтобы проверить, не читает ли он мои мысли). — Думаю, я даже один город в порошок не сотру, да и не хотелось бы. Я имею в виду…  
      Я умолк, пытаясь вспомнить что-то важное, но не преуспел. Вот черт! Сон длиной в месяц это еще круче, чем сон в три дня! Мало ли что там было. Хотя может, и не было ничего, но… Чертовски обидно. Маг древности с осуждением покосился на меня.  
      — Вы, современные люди, ужасно много говорите. Рот не закрывается ни на минуту. Из-за этого вас сложно понять.  
      — Я пытаюсь понять, чего ты на самом деле хочешь…  
      На этот раз он явно был раздражён.  
      — Альфред. Если ты в третий раз задашь мне один и тот же вопрос, клянусь, я тебя ударю. Один вопрос — один ответ. Что за дебильная привычка перемалывать одно и то же, как корова?! Как же меня это бесит! — он сделал широкий жест в сторону окна, в которое мне было видно только небо и островерхие крыши.  
      — Извини… — Я внезапно и сам престал понимать, с чего это я. Меня ведь тоже всегда бесило это задавание одних и тех же вопросов на разный лад, когда людей не устраивают твои ответы. И тут я сам вдруг начал мямлить такую же жвачку. Фу.  
      — Я не только тебя… и в основном не тебя имел в виду, — неожиданно произнес Влад. — Для меня это непривычно. К некоторым вещам я привык очень быстро, а к некоторым — вообще никак.  
      Я подошел к нему, но встал на некотором расстоянии, мало ли что. Город кишел домами самых разных построек, кошками, птицами, людьми, детьми…  
      — Ты поселился здесь из-за них? — пришел я к неожиданному выводу. — Чтобы чувствовать, что ты на свободе, а не в тюрьме?  
      Влад покосился на меня и промолчал.  
      — Я жил тихо и спокойно со своей сестрой на берегу моря, пока ко мне не явились Крэй и компания, — произнёс я. — Явились и начали в ультимативной форме что-то требовать. Они даже не сказали мне, что я Великий Маг, хотели, чтобы я изобрел им эти магии на халяву, а вся слава досталась Крэю. Из-за них Лайса теперь неизвестно где. Потом был Джузеппе, он хорошо ко мне относился, но все равно я знал, что ему нужны только изобретения, и пока их нет… в любую минуту мне можно сказать «убирайся», и мне будет некуда пойти — с моей репутацией. Я привык к тому, что никто меня иначе как Великого Мага не воспринимает. И привык всегда во всем искать подвох. Знаешь, если и есть что-то, что я действительно ненавижу, так это когда мной манипулируют. Потому что ложь я все равно чувствую, а правд порой слишком много, чтобы узнать наверняка. Я хочу сказать, не надо мне лгать. Мне так проще. И тебе так тоже будет проще.  
      — Мне правда не нужны твои великие магии, — отчеканил Влад. — Если изобретешь — не откажусь, нет — так нет. — Он тяжело вздохнул, отошел от окна и устроился в большом старинном кресле, которое, тяжко охнув, подняло облачко пыли. Влад и бровью не повел; сложил вместе когтистые пальцы и, пристально глядя на меня, произнес:  
      — Расскажи мне, как ты стал магом, Альфред Майнштайн.  
      ***  
  
      — Вы уверены, что мне можно здесь находиться, господин Марк? — хлопая васильковыми глазами, прошептала Магдалена Петровскова, следователь Гильдии Убийц первой категории и атакующий ассасин седьмой. — Это ведь экзамен на третью категорию атакующих! При всем желании… я никак не могу быть в жюри! Седьмой уровень не может оценивать третий!  
      Марк Измайлов, президент Гильдии Ассасинов, рослый мужчина с каштановыми волосами и аккуратной густой темно-рыжей бородой, покосился на невысокую полноватую ведьму с синим каре. Эта личность давно привлекала его внимание: внезапно госпожа Магдалена из ассистентки секретаря предыдущей главы Гильдии выбилась в младшие ассистенты одного из следователей второй категории, затем — в следователя второй категории, а потом и в следователя первой, и не похоже, что собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом. Она обладала обширными познаниями, недюжей магической силой, прекрасно говорила по-русски, но с примесью какого-то диалекта… А еще однажды Марк пригласил ее в ресторан, и не мог рационально обяснить, зачем это ему понадобилось. Он не интересовался женщинами, а их иерархические отношения и так позволяли ему получить доступ ко всей информации. Он лишь помнил, что ему было скучно. Тогда это породило сплетни о том, что Магдалена Петровскова не так проста, раз ужинает с самим главой Гильдии. А после того, как Марк по ее совету устроил «чистку», начали поговаривать, что госпожа Магдалена вполне способна стать советником по внутренним делам.  
      Ее рекомендации «присмотреться» к некоторым членам Гильдии оказались стопроцентно верными. Все, кого она назвала, так или иначе оказались шпионами или предателями. Магдалена Петровскова была истовой патриоткой. Она поддерживала идеи сохранения мира и похода против Влада. Теоретически, о таком соратнике можно было только мечтать, но…  
      — Я не прошу оценивать их боевые способности, госпожа Магдалена. Я прошу оценить вас их характеры. Лояльность, темперамент, особенности. Прошлая глава Гильдии не уделяла этому внимания, ставя на первое место магические способности и считая, что по-настоящему могущественный человек может справиться со своим характером. Практика показывает, что это не всегда так. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы присмотрелись к ним и предоставили характеристику.  
      Ведьма уставилась на него удивленно.  
      — А не проще кого-то со специализацией Анимы и Энигмы пригласить?.. — она задумалась. — Или вы подозреваете, что кто-то из них совершил преступление?  
      — Преступление или предательство, или не совершил, но совершит… — сухо произнес Марк. — Не беспокойтесь, магистра Анимы и Энигмы я тоже пригласил. Вам только кажется, что все вокруг вас идиоты.  
      С этими словами Марк прошел на свое место в жюри, указав Магдалене ее собственное, среди зрителей. Он не знал, что его сподвигло на грубость, и почему он вообще так прицепился к этой ведьме. Ему просто хотелось увидеть какой-нибудь ее провал. Пусть она назовет кого-то и ошибется. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы Марк спал спокойно.  
        
      — Привет, Мэг! — с самого верхнего ряда ей помахала высокая девушка с пышной грудью. — Если хочешь повторов и рапидов, дуй к нам!  
      Рядом с Лорой Васильевой тусили еще несколько элитарных убийц. Не все ассасины ВиП’ы, поэтому дочь Первого магистра Пространства и Времени в качестве соседки по просмотру экзамена по боевой магии — бесценна. Однако Магдалена покачала головой.  
      — Извини, Лора, для меня припрятали место поближе.  
      Она прошла в первый ряд. Справа от нее сидела длинноногая, изящная как лань волшебница с красными декоративными очками на носу. Этикет магов в России предполагал знакомство с соседями справа и слева. Магдалена коротко поклонилась и представилась.  
      — Юнис Рё, — леди даже свое собственное имя произнесла презрительно. — Каким образом ассасин седьмой категории оказался здесь?  
      — Шантаж и кумовство, — невозмутимо ответила Магдалена. — Вы, должно быть, та самая магистр Анимы и Энигмы, о котором мне столько рассказывали. А вы… — она повернулась к сидевшему слева мужчине. Тот обжег ее презрительным взглядом больших черных глаз. В нем вообще все было большое: горбатый породистый нос, курчавая копна черных волос, голова, ладони и ступни… Вот только ростом господин явно не вышел. Магдалена постаралась смирить ползущую на край щеки ухмылку. —  _Столь_ необычно видеть вас здесь, господин Джархам! Признаться, я думала, вы уже тысячу лет как померли, господин Сагиб! — чуть тише добавила она и отвесила магу глубокий поклон. — Или мне лучше называть вас по фамилии?  
      — В этом нет нужды, госпожа Магдалена! — волшебник, выдающий себя за великого изобретателя прошлого Джархама Сагиба Могэру, встал и тоже коротко поклонился. Магдалена села на место. Магистр Айе, как иногда сокращенно называли отрасль «Анимы и Энигмы», с подозрением на них косилась.  
      Магдалена запустила Пузырь Тишины и произнесла:  
      — Я польщена, что такой великий ум древности знает мое имя! Этот выпуск обещает быть особенным, учитывая состав зрителей, не так ли? Пришли подобрать себе кого-нибудь свеженького в телохранители?  
      — Я польщен, что знаменитая мисс «Шерлок Холмс» знает в лицо ученых древности, — сухо произнес волшебник. — И да, вы угадали. — добавил он скучающим тоном. — А теперь уберите заклинание, я желаю послушать, что там скажет Марк.  
      «Вот и первая загадка, — подумала Магдалена, убрав заклинание и откидываясь в кресле. — Кем является мой сосед слева».  
        
      «По правде говоря, я бы предпочла тусить вон с теми ребятами», — подумала та часть госпожи следователя, к чьему голосу она прислушивалась крайне редко. Однако сетования оказались напрасны — тотализатор был доступен для всех зрителей, за исключением судей, и вскоре к их ряду подошел маг и раздал всем желающим бюллетени со списком и рейтингом участников.  
      Магдалена не знала никого из них, но ей были любопытны ставки соседей. Юнис Рё поставила наугад, а вот господин Джархам поставил на победу 13 номера кучу денег, при ставке 50 к 1. Чуть подумав, Магдалена сделала так же, хоть и значительно меньшую сумму, несмотря на протесты внутреннего голоса. Технически в чужие бюллетени нельзя было подглядеть, но при всем своем низком боевом статусе, Магдалена Петровскова знала пару хитрых трюков. Лишь когда она отдала лист бумаги, господин Джархам неожиданно повернулся и лукаво ей подмигнул.  
      — М-маги и волшебницы, ведьмы и колдуны, приветствую вас на шестьсот сорок восьмом экзамене третьей категории! Меня зовут Ансуз Дашинимаева, и сегодня я буду комментировать бои в качестве почетной гостьи, чьи глаза, ха-ха, однажды видели битву, уничтожившую мир! Ха-ха! Вместе со мной экзамен комментирует господин Ашиас Крэй, почетный ассасин первой категории. Он отвечает за техническую часть! Разумеется, разбора боев, а не уничтожения мира, хаха!  
      Магдалена оглядела своих соседей; было невыносимо оставлять происходящее не прокомментированным. Наконец она остановилась на «ученом древности».  
      — Такое ощущение, что эта девочка не комментировала ничего раньше. Ее голосок звучит как крик чайки посреди пустыни — звонко, но обречённо.  
      Губы «ученого» искривились в улыбке.  
      — Не могу не согласиться. Однако ее глаза действительно видели уничтожение мира. К тому же Ансуз такая красивая девочка!  
      Магдалена взглянула на комментаторов, увеличила расстояние и не смогла не согласиться. Хрупкая белокожая азиаточка с блестящими черными волосами выглядела невинно и прелестно. «Ну кто бы мог подумать, что с нее начнётся такая заваруха с этими великими магиями! Вот что значит оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте!»  
      Рядом с ней величественно восседал — иначе и не скажешь — высокий худой старец с длинными прямыми волосами, собранными в хвост на затылке, и не менее длинной черной бородой, заплетенной в косу с какими-то украшениями.  
      «Ашиас Крэй — почетный ассасин Гильдии, в прошлом имевший прозвище «Длинная смерть», — сообщил внутренний голос. — «Почетный» — это куда более почетное звание, чем в научно-исследовательских кругах, поскольку «почетным» считается ассасин, прослуживший в Гильдии 30 лет и вышедший в отставку. То есть это звание только для живых».  
      «А как же я? В смысле, ты? — удивилась Магдалена. — Через 15 лет мы тоже будем «почетными»?»  
      «Прослуживший в роли ассасина, а не ассистента секретаря, — печально вздохнул внутренний голос. — Ашиас Крэй действовал в прошлом. Где-то около пятисот лет назад, он, вероятно, присутствовал при первых экзаменах Гильдии. А сюда пришел отдыхать: от своего времени, от врагов, в общем — от всего».  
      «А много врагов-то?» — удивилась практическая часть Магдалены.  
      «Прекрати. Ашиас — на нашей стороне. На стороне Гильдии. Не ищи у каждого встреченного влиятельного волшебника рычаг давления!»  
      «Ладно-ладно, не буду. Давай смотреть шоу, то есть, прости, экзамен».  
        
      Секрет успеха Магдалены Петровсковой, бывшей ассистентки секретаря, а ныне старшего следователя с антителепатийным барьером первого уровня, защищавший ее даже о Представителей Верховной Диаспоры, был прост: она заключила сделку с дьяволом.  
      В людских книгах, наполненных самовосхвалением, частенько рассказывают истории, что за сделку с человеком буквально сами дьяволы готовы продать душу, а затем погибнуть в сражении с десятком ангелов. Это все чепуха. Желающих заключить сделку с дьяволом в тысячу раз больше, чем дьяволов, готовых заключать сделки с людьми. Если уж на то пошло, то дьяволы предпочитают иметь дело с магами, поскольку у тех выше урон.  
      Есть еще, конечно, демоны, те всегда готовы сожрать чью угодно душу, только повод дай. Но демона вызвать непросто даже для мага, а исполнители своей части сделки из них, мягко говоря, посредственные.  
      Поэтому волшебники считают «дьяволом» существо любого происхождения, которому удается удачно облапошивать окружающий мир. Дьяволу Магдалены был необходим ее статус проверенного члена Гильдии Ассасинов, ее тело и, разумеется, полное согласие на изменение ее жизни в лучшую сторону. Поэтому большей частью «Мэг» сидела тихо в своей голове и не мешала, а Дьявол занимался делами на пользу статуса и состояния своего нового тела.  
      Однако выяснилось, что в моменты крайних эмоций, или, вернее сказать, в моменты крайнего диссонанса, возникал рассинхрон. Кто бы мог подумать, что маленькая с виду безобидная ведьмочка — азартная фанатка магических боев? Дьяволу, к примеру, совершенно не хотелось вскакивать с места и орать «Добивай эту тупую суку!» лишь потому, что номер 1 провела серию крайне креативных атак, которые некоторые могли бы назвать «подлыми», а номер 14 ловко ушел от них и контратаковал.  
      Но тело Магдалены Петровсковой привыкло подчиняться сознанию «Мэг» около сотни лет, а вот с Дьяволом было знакомо чуть больше года, и потому послушно вскочило и завопило. Юнис Рё и «Джархам Могэра» уставились на нее с одинаково изумленно-неприязненными взглядами.  
      То же самое обстояло с едой. Дьявол порой именно что ловил себя за руку, тянущуюся к какому-нибудь шоколадному тортику с карамельно-ореховым кремом. Дьявол был высокофункциональным, и для него удар глюкозы в мозг такой мощности означал банальный перегруз, фонтанирование, пожар на пороховой фабрике идей. А Мэг считала нормой лопать по три таких глюкозных бомбы в день, на завтрак, обед и ужин, и при этом утверждала, что не замечала никаких мыслительных изменений.  
      Еще Дьяволу не нравились так называемые «позывы». Мэг оказалась ведьмой страстной, но застенчивой, и теперь, пребывая в новом статусе и куда более изящной форме, она жаждала внимания и поклонников. Дьявол же был очень стар. Хотя правильнее сказать, он жил очень долго. Он изведал в своей жизни все плотские удовольствия, которые хотел, а также те, которые не хотел — исключительно, чтобы прояснить раз и навсегда этот вопрос. Ему от щенячьих восторгов Мэг по поводу «Ооо, он флиртует со мной!» хотелось зевать. Иногда у него это все-таки получалось, впрочем, от этого популярность госпожи следователя только возросла. Недоступное манит. В основном — идиотов.


	4. Эксцентричные экзамены

      По природному характеру Дьявол Магдалены Петровсковой считал себя меланхоликом. Он любил уединение и тишину, и около трети своей долгой жизни провел в буквальном смысле ничего не делая. По стандартам современных магов это считалось безумным расточительством драгоценного времени, но Дьявол был достаточно стар, чтобы получить начальное воспитание во временах более древних, где подобное поведение не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.  
      Словом, в созерцательном настроении ни одна его чакра не дрогнула бы, обнаружив, что состязание, в смысле экзамен, выиграла ученица под номером 5, и весьма значительная ставка на номер 13 упорхнула из рук как мысль на пороге. Однако созерцательное состояние занимало лишь _треть_ существования Дьявола. И в нынешнем, данном в ощущении состоянии, он испытывал крайнюю ярость. Тот факт, что его чувство разделяло множество волшебников, не утешал. Ведь они-то сделали ставки по своему выбору, а он… А он подсмотрел, какую гигантскую сумму поставил на номер 13 сосед, прикидывающийся ученым древности, и решил рискнуть. Но с шампанским вышел облом.  
      Магдалена Петровскова обратила яростный взгляд на соседа и не смогла сдержать изумления: тот громогласно хлопал в ладоши, порождая прекрасных сверкающих разноцветных драконов, и на его лице было написано полнейшее умиротворение.  
      — Итак, ко всеобщей неожиданности, победителем, занявшим первое место и получающим статус ассасина третьей категории, становится госпожа Элеонора Войд, стихийный маг Земли и Воды, и, что за невероятный прорыв — в прошлом лишь ассасин шестой категории! Феноменально, господа, решиться и рискнуть, и мгновенно перескочить две категории! Что вы скажете на это, господин Ашиас?  
      — Подобные случаи нередки, однако я бы рекомендовал юной леди все же пройти необходимые информационные курсы. — Ашиас Крэй едва заметно кланяется миловидной блондинке и вручает ей диплом. — Даже если ваша сила достаточна, информация никогда не помешает.  
      Магдалена сощурилась, припоминая, где она видела это лицо. Не Крэя-ассасина, а Элеоноры Войд. Она даже позабыла о досадном проигрыше.  
      Вспомнив, она покосилась на Марка Измайлова, но тот с довольным видом поздравлял победительницу. В этот раз «победителей», то есть учеников убийц, продемонстрировавших во время боев необходимые уровни силы, хитрости, скорости и выносливости, было еще трое помимо Элеоноры. Бывало и так, что экзамен и вовсе оставался без сдавших. Гильдия стремилась к качеству, а не к количеству. Далее иерархия мест зависела от баллов, и в этот раз госпожа Элеонора превзошла своих коллег с удивительным отрывом.  
      — Мда, хорошо, что Ивана тут нет, — чуть слышно пробормотала Мэг. — Он бы не оценил.  
      Перед ней внезапно расплылся чужой Пузырь Тишины.  
      — Вы говорите об Иване Михайловом, госпожа Магдалена?  
      Следователь уставилась на соседа.  
      — Именно, _господин Могэра._  
       _—_ Он вон там, — сосед кивнул породистым носом в сторону пустой арены. Чем выше уровень, тем меньше волшебников допускалось до зрительских мест экзаменов Гильдии, поэтому зал был заполнен едва ли на треть. На экзамен ассасинов первого уровня не допускался вообще никто кроме экзаменаторов, хотя Магдалена была уверена, что представители Русской Диаспоры способны обойти этот запрет. — Это «невидимые места». Для тех, кто по какой-то причине не желает афишировать свое присутствие.  
      Как ни странно, Магдалена не смогла ничего увидеть, даже почувствовать присутствие. У нее был в запасе еще один трюк, но не очень хотелось применять его в таком месте. С такой публикой.  
      — Вы удивительно много знаете о тайных местах членов Верховной Русской Диаспоры, _господин Могэра_.  
      — Я же ученый.  
      — Для ученого вы удивительно мало знаете о принципах тотализатора, — отрезала Мэг.  
      Волшебник усмехнулся.  
      — Всем нам иногда не везет.  
      — Если только… — протянула Магдалена. — Если только вы отлично осведомлены о происходящем, но сделали такую ставку нарочно… Хм, едва ли чтобы позлить меня, но, вероятно, не я одна могла вам заглядывать через плечо. Вы знали, что кто-то будет подсматривать в ваш бюллетень и специально позволили себе проиграть… — Маг улыбался. — Либо вы позволили себе проиграть по этой дебильной примете древности.  
      — Как все-таки невероятно эта Элеонора Войд похожа на Викторию Михайлову, да упокоится ее душа в Изначальном! — воскликнул Джархам Сагиб Могэра.  
      — Чья, Элеоноры или Виктории? — подстебнула Магдалена. Сосед явно не желал говорить о своей ставке. Лет так триста назад в некоторых местах существовала примета: приходя на соревнования своих родственников или любимых, необходимо поставить крупную сумму не на них, а на их соперников, чтобы «уравновесить радость горем, либо подсластить горе радостью».  
      — Всем известно, что у каждого способного ВиП’а есть бекапы в прошлое, — произнес Джархам.  
      — Всем известно, что не стоит доверять сведениям, начинающимся со слов «всем известно», — хмыкнула Магдалена. — Будь это и правда Виктория, зачем бы ей появляться при своем лице, но под другим именем, причем в Гильдии, которой она раньше управляла, когда можно пинком скинуть Марка с трона, воссесть и гордо объявить о своем бессмертии, в которое и так все верят?  
      — Виктория в прошлом была известна и более странными шутками.  
      — Нет. Немногим известно, но в среде ВиП’ов крайне не рекомендуется воскресать в десятилетие своей смерти, за пять лет до и после, точнее. Считается, что смерть «токсична» и ее влияние расползается по пространству и времени, поэтому ни один здравомыслящий ВиП не станет воскресать в год своей смерти, да еще и под своим лицом. Я не знала лично Викторию Михайлову, но согласно большинству ее поступков, она была вполне здравомыслящей ведьмой.  
      — Предположим, у ВиП’а есть крайняя необходимость присутствовать до или после своей смерти, — волшебник потер бороду, не отрывая взгляда от церемонии награждения. — Чтобы бы вы ему порекомендовали, госпожа Магдалена?  
      — Посредника.  
      — Сомнительно, что волшебник предпочел бы такой вариант для общения, к примеру, с женой.  
      — Перетащить жену в другое время. Магов с темпоральной непереносимостью — полтора процента от населения.  
      — Допустим, это именно этот случай.  
      — Первый ответ.  
      — Прошу прощения?  
      — Посредника. Вселиться в чужое тело, взять чужое имя, заставить жену полюбить себя в новом теле. Взять новое имя, жить тихо, не высовываясь, и упоминать как можно реже о «смерти» ее «предыдущего супруга». И да, обязательно, непременно переехать куда подальше. Время и место важны, помните?  
      — Вы говорите как профессионал, — констатировал Джархам и убрал Облако Тишины как раз для того, чтобы услышать речь победительницы. Помимо благодарности родителям, Элеонора вдруг заявила, что желает вступить в Орден Великого Мага. Мол, она столько трудилась именно для этого, время не ждет, над всем миром нависла угроза ядерного Апокалипсиса, и так далее. Прозвучали и слова о том, что террорист номер один зверски убил предыдущую главу Гильдии Викторию Михайлову, и что лишь Великий Маг сумел выстоять против него, поэтому за ним — будущее.  
      Почти весь зал поддержал ее речь красочными аплодисментами, включая Магдалену, хотя на вкус Дьявола в речи было больше восхваления Великого Мага, чем стремления уничтожить террориста номер один.  
        
      «Девица с примечательным магическим потенциалом. Патриотка. Лицом косит под Викторию, но вряд ли родственница (никто не откажет себе в удовольствии быть родственником одного из Верховных Правителей). Поступила в Гильдию два года назад, по вступительному экзамену сразу же попав в ассасины шестой категории. Быстро обучалась, и теперь ясно, с какой целью. Орден Великого Мага сотрудничает с Гильдией, ей не смогут отказать в членстве».  
      Магдалена создала заметку в своем шаре, а затем добавила: «Некий господин, выдававший себя за Дж. С. Могэру, настаивал на том, что Войд и есть Виктория Михайлова. Затем интересовался способами ВиПов существовать в месте и времени своей смерти. Важно? Проиграл крупную (500 гк) ставку на 13 номер, вероятно, по старому суеверию (300 л. н., Австралия, Индия, Океания, Китай). Возможно, является родственником или близким другом одного из 4 победителей, вероятно, Войд. (Отец? Парень?) Утверждал, что есть невидимые места, утверждал, что видит И. Михайлова на них».  
        
      Магдалена внесла, согласно сказанным победителями речам, изменения и в их досье, и, кивнув на прощание соседям, отправилась к судьям.  
      — Характеристики, — Магдалена протянула Главе Гильдии только что записанный кристалл. Маг тотчас сокрыл себя невидимостью и начал его разглядывать. Затем его темно-синие глаза вспыхнули радостью.  
      — Ага! Значит, вы считаете, что номер 29, один из трех, недобравших балл до сдачи, является на самом деле предателем?  
      Мэг вздохнула.  
      — Нет, не считаю.  
      Марк нахмурился.  
      — Но в этой характеристике…  
      — Подозреваю, вы направили его сюда специально. И специально заставили произнести слова перед экзаменом. Подозреваю, это вообще не претендент на третью категорию, а ассасин второй или первой. Слишком он виртуозно и тщательно вымерял свои провалы. Считаю, что вы подсунули его, чтобы проверить меня.  
      — И вы прошли проверку блестяще, старший следователь! — неискренне улыбнулся Марк Измайлов.  
      — Чудненько. Это все, господин председатель?  
      — Да, можете идти. Спасибо, Магдалена.  
      Дьявол кивнул и утащил сопротивляющуюся не-проявлению этикета и должного уважения тушку Мэг к выходу. Однако внезапно на ее плечо легла… Точнее, не-легла ладонь. Магдалена ловко прянула в сторону и уже держала готовое сорваться с пальцев заклинание, когда услышала:  
      — Великие идолы, Мэг, пожалуйста, успокойтесь! Не хватало мне тут второй Александры!  
      Обладатель голоса снял невидимость, и Магдалена изумленно уставилась в лицо представителя Верховной Русской Диаспоры Ивана Михайлова. Тот быстро накинул капюшон зеленой мантии.  
      — Пойдёмте, госпожа Магдалена, мне необходимо поговорить с вами об одном деле.  
      Он бесцеремонно обнял ее за плечи (Дьявол фыркнул, Мэг воскликнула «ДА!») и быстрым шагом отвел к выходу, откуда телепортировался на улицу.  
      — Мы можем переговорить в вашем офисе?  
      «А у меня есть выбор?» — едва не огрызнулся Дьявол. Он был слишком стар, и, чего таить греха, слишком могуществен, чтобы уважать авторитеты.  
      — Да, конечно, — Магдалена взяла представителя Диаспоры за запястье и телепортировалась. — Присаживайтесь. Что привело вас ко мне на этот раз?  
      — Может, сначала чашечку чая? — Иван взмахнул руками. Ничего не произошло. Магдалена чуть улыбнулась.  
      — В моем офисе стоит запрет на чужую ворожбу. Впрочем, я могу сделать вам чашку чая, если это необходимо.  
      — Да, пожалуйста. Это ведь магия высшего уровня Энергетиков!  
      — Нет, что вы, вообще без магии, — Магдалена поставила на столик чайник и две чашки. — Просто кладешь чайные листья внутрь и заливаешь кипятком…  
      — Я имел в виду — запрет на магию, и вы прекрасно понимаете это, госпожа следователь.  
      — Простите, — смиренно произнесла Магдалена, исключительно чтобы вопли «Мэг» в голове прекратились. — Что вы имели в виду, сказав «не надо мне второй Александры»? Это какой-то русский фразеологизм?  
      Иван помрачнел.  
      — О да. Что-то вроде того. Вы разве не слышали? О том, при каких обстоятельствах погибла правительница Александра Риговская, место которой занял Игнат Зарубин?  
      — Ммм, какой-то хитроумный трюк с замкнутыми пространствами, осуществлённый настоящим Великим Магом, который по-прежнему считается ассистентом-ассасином Сильвестра Крэя?  
      — Да. Но конфликта в принципе можно было избежать, если бы Александра присутствовала на вечеринке при своем лице. Майнштайн оскорбил ее действием, но он не сделал бы этого, будь она при своем лице, понимаете? А вы чуть не напали на меня, поскольку я проявил подобную же непродуманность, положив вам руку на плечо, будучи невидимым. После этого инцидента мы обсуждали — и, кстати, до сих пор обсуждаем, — возможность введения законов для представителей власти, по крайней мере, Диаспор крупных городов, что если они находятся где-либо не при своем лице, то не вправе требовать с оскорбившего их словом или действием волшебника поединка до смерти.  
      — Разумное и правильное решение, если оно будет принято, — кивнула Магдалена. — Хотя честно признаюсь, я в лицо знаю лишь Верховную Диаспору, и Диаспоры еще некоторых городов, но никак не всех. Но все равно, это неплохой закон.  
      — Спасибо, — серьезно кивнул Иван, пробуя чай. — Ммм, восхитительно, вы должны будете мне как-нибудь рассказать рецепт.  
      — В любое время. Рада, что вам понравилось, — Магдалена подавила вздох. Дьявол в ней _ненавидел_ людей, которым надо пятнадцать минут предварительных бесед, чтобы перейти к сути. Поэтому чай был мерзостный, по его меркам. К сожалению, о вкусах не спорят. В том плане, что она понятия не имела, понравился ли верховному правителю напиток, или он сдержался из вежливости, или запомнил и не преминет отомстить при случае.  
      Волшебник внезапно холодно взглянул на нее, по-прежнему держа чашку в пальцах.  
      — Вы непочтительны. Вы _опасно_ пренебрежительны по отношению к авторитетам. Вы _наглы, и наглы чрезмерно_ для бывшей секретарши Гильдии Убийц, которой, между прочим, еще месяц назад управляла моя родная сестра.  
      «Блестящая констатация очевидного факта». Дьявол раздумывал над ответом. Пока что на ум приходило только короткое «И?».  
      — Члены Гильдии Убийц несут ответственность лишь перед своим начальством.  
      — Забавно, что я никогда не слышал от Виктории упоминания о вас, а она рассказывала мне обо всех интересных членах Гильдии.  
      — В наших рядах много магов интереснее меня, — Дьявол умел быть терпеливым, но не любил. А Иван Михайлов, к примеру, не знал, что один мысленный приказ, и парящий офис Магдалены Петровсковой коллапсирует вместе с ним за сотую долю секунды. Но убивать представителя Диаспоры, настроенного против Влада, было бы… расточительно. Волшебник вскинул брови и сделал глоток чая. Магдалена вздохнула, ее плечи поникли.  
      — Хорошо. Господин Иван, вы знаете, что говорят о системе Диаспор? Точнее, об их составе? «Не сильнейшие, но амбициознейшие». Мир магов разобщен. Основная наша проблема — у нас нет лидера. Даже власть Диаспор признается далеко не всеми. Могущественный маг может жить так, чтобы его дела не соприкасались с интересами Диаспор. Именно это наше качество — оголтелый индивидуализм — долгое время лишало нас такого сомнительного удовольствия, как всемирная магическая война. Потому что по-настоящему могущественный волшебник считает, что все прочие должны подчиняться ему. Те войны, которые у нас были прежде, не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что нас ждет в будущем. В любом из трех, вы, разумеется, засылали ВиП-агентов, чтобы исследовать происходящее. Если не верите мне относительно прошлого, поинтересуйтесь у вашего коллеги, господина Блейза, его словам вы будете доверять больше, чем моим.  
      Но теперь обстоятельства изменились. Лидер мира волшебников появился, и, что для нас крайне важно, — Магдалена выделила интонацией свои слова. —  _Этот лидер появился на противоположной стороне._ У врагов лидер есть, а у нас — нет.  
      — Большинство Диаспор не поддерживают Влада, — Иван сохранил бесстрастное выражение лица. Магдалена кивнула.  
      — Совершенно верно. Но Владу и не нужна их поддержка. Это и есть самая большая опасность. Террорист номер один не старается привлечь на свою сторону тех, кого вы знаете, господин Иван, а вы знаете лишь тех, кто признает власть Диаспор. К Владу же примкнут те, кого вы не знаете. Те, кто и раньше не признавал ваши авторитеты, сейчас получили приемлемого лидера. Его позиция идеально соответствует позиции наших могущественных отшельников-анархистов. «Уничтожить всех слабых, уничтожить тех, кто против уничтожения всех слабых, поработить человеческую цивилизацию мирным, _бескровным_ , — Дьявол не удержался от усмешки, — путем. Большинство сильных одиночек считает примерно так же, и особенно им нравится, что Влад не затевает массовой резни среди человечества. Он вообще не затевает войн, в отличие от Диаспор. Он утверждает, что бессмертен, он утверждает, что явился из иного мира, и плюс ко всему, он захватил Альфреда Майнштайна, человека, который, во-первых, один мир уже уничтожил, а во-вторых, согласно пророчеству и прочим фактам, способен изобрести заклинание бессмертия. И при этом Влад не требует себе поклонения, он предлагает поучаствовать во всемирной магической войне как в игре, либо же — занять выжидательную позицию на его стороне. Поэтому именно к нему могущественные одиночки тянутся как мотыльки к огню.  
      — Однако управлять такой толпой индивидуалистов слишком сложно, — произнес Иван, и вдруг нахмурился: — Какое это вообще имеет отношение к моему вопросу?!  
      Магдалена похлопала ресницами. Дьявол дьявольски захихикал про себя.  
      — Я из тех одиночек, которые не верят лозунгам террориста номер один. — Она дала Ивану время осознать сказанное. «Пожалуйста, окажись не тупым, пожалуйста…»  
      — Могу я узнать, почему? — наконец произнес Иван. — Свое бессмертие он неплохо доказывает. Равно как иномирнее происхождение. Мы проводили исследование, в нашем мире существование вампиров невозможно. Жить, питаясь чужой кровью, да еще и чтобы это приводило к бессмертию…  
      — Вы очень зря отдали ему Альфреда Майнштайна.  
      — При всем моем уважении к проекту Линии-1, я не понимаю, почему, — скривился Иван. — Майнштайн изобретателен, но не более того… Может быть, через сотню лет он снова будет способен уничтожить мир, но пока он глупый агрессивный мальчишка, не умеющий держать себя в руках. По правде говоря, если бы не защита Римской Империи, мы бы его давно убили. Мы не могли так оставить происшествие с Александрой.  
      Магдалена вздохнула и уселась в кресло.  
      — Вот меня печалит, что я тоже не понимаю. Вы видели, насколько могуществен Влад. Даже если Майнштайн обладает способностью уничтожать миры… Маг древности чрезмерно повернут на том факте, чтобы держать его при себе. Впрочем, эта загадка для иного дела. Вам же не помешал бы рациональный ум. Вы сказали, что, по исследованиям, питание кровью не приводит к бессмертию. Но Влад никогда и не заявлял, что это так. Это мы провели ложную аналогию, поскольку у нас отчего-то — кстати надо бы поинтересоваться у Блейза — полно легенд о бессмертных вампирах. Но Влад никогда не говорил, что для достижения бессмертия надо пить кровь. Он вообще не говорил, что надо пить кровь. Он ее просто пьет. И поскольку иного объяснения его бессмертия мы не видим, мы считаем, что именно питие крови делает его бессмертным. А он может это делать для устрашения. Или чтобы нарочно нас запутать. Я не верю в его бессмертие, поскольку сама концепция бессмертия противоречит законам мира, вероятно, его просто никто не смог пока убить…  
      — Но вы не можете отрицать, что он чрезвычайно силен, — спокойно произнес Иван. — Именно поэтому к нему стекаются могущественные одиночки. И вы плавно подвели меня к выводу, что вы — одна из тех сидевших тихо могущественных одиночек, которая решила под угрозой всемирной магической войны принять другую строну. Допустим, я вам верю, а могу допустить, что вы — шпион на его стороне. Вы много и открыто говорите о неприязни к Владу. Говорите так, будто совсем не боитесь последствий. Так мог бы говорить маг, уверенный в том, что сторона, которую он публично осуждает, не убьет его, поскольку на самом деле он работает на нее.  
      — Вы правы, — отозвалась Магдалена под возмущенные вопли внутреннего голоса. — Вы никак не можете доказать, на чьей я стороне. То же самое касается и вас, и прочих игроков, которых следует учитывать. Например, вы не можете утверждать, что Сильвестр Крэй на вашей стороне. Они с Майнштайном были друзьями детства, потом типа поссорились, а потом стали работать вместе, пока Крэй публично не начистил Майнштайну физиономию, выставив это как вспышку гнева. Не хмурьтесь, мне рассказал Блейз дэ Борн. Но откуда вы знаете, что их ссора не часть плана по захвату мира? К примеру, под знамена Крэя стекутся все сильные противники Влада, и тут-то они втроем их и перебьют?  
      Было видно, что верховный правитель впечатлен предположением Магдалены.  
      — Ну слушайте, Сильвестра Крэя на лояльность проверяли лучшие магистры Анимы и Энигмы…  
      — Ага, и Верховный магистр Анимы и Энигмы Амир Кумор, разыскиваемый по подозрению в предательстве и переходе на сторону Влада…  
      — Все равно. Многочисленность свидетельств. Сильвестр подчиняется своей семье, а у Крэев нет причин поддерживать Влада, поскольку тот обещал смерть Древней крови… Мы, по его мнению, не соответствуем каким-то стандартам «истинных волшебников»…  
      — Серьезно?! — изумилась Магдалена. — Это когда он такое говорил?!  
      Судя по лицу Ивана, он выболтал эту информацию случайно.  
      — В будущем. Через полгода скажет. И при этом будет присутствовать выродок Майнштайн, который смотрит на него, как на божество. Хотя нам ничего неизвестно о постельных предпочтениях Влада.  
      «Вам — нет, — подумал Дьявол. — Но Майнштайн не может быть его любовником. Никто не может быть его любовником. Но этот маленький секрет мага древности я, пожалуй, приберегу на другое время».  
      — Я уже говорила о том, что отношения Майнштайна и Влада чрезмерно странные. Мое предположение: Влад выцепил его во сне. Хотя я по-прежнему не понимаю, зачем.  
      — Способности к уничтожению мира более чем достаточно, — сухо отрезал Иван. — Видите, как получается? Он пригреб к рукам все средства для уничтожения мира. Ядерное оружие и Альфреда Майнштайна. И при этом он заявляет, что в любой момент может телепортироваться в иной мир, что делает его приобретения в миллиард раз опаснее, поскольку ему ничего не стоит пустить их в дело.  
      — Именно, — кивнула Мэг. — И мне любопытно, что Орден Великого Мага собирается этому противопоставить?  
      — Об этом лучше говорить с Сильвестром Крэем.  
      — Бросьте, Иван. Влад убил Викторию. Надежда Михайлова — жена Сильвестра. Вы не можете не быть в курсе его планов.  
      — Вот об этом я и хотел поговорить с вами, — торжественно заявил представитель Диаспоры.  
      — О планах Крэя?  
      — Нет. Об убийстве Виктории.  
      «Столько болтовни о политике, чтобы перейти к этому?» — возмутился Дьявол.  
      — Как вам лицо Элеоноры Войд? Мой сосед пытался меня убедить в том, что это и есть ваша сестра.  
      — Вика никогда не возражала против подражательниц, — спокойно произнес Иван. — Слишком уж велика была разница в ощущении между копией и оригиналом. А подражательницы обеспечивали ей славу волшебницы, которая может быть в десятке мест одновременно.  
      «Не думал, что такой волшебнице, как она, нужно раздувать свою репутацию еще больше», — Дьявол счел благоразумным промолчать.  
      — У меня к вам, можно сказать, личная просьба, госпожа Магдалена. Во время дела о Двух Часах, вы применили для поиска исчезнувшего архитектурного ансамбля Западного заклинание «Кто-ищет».  
      — Совершенно верно. Трёхуровневое сканирование земного шара.  
      — Скажите, а более маленькие предметы это заклинание способно отыскивать?  
      — Насколько маленькие?  
      — Примерно пятнадцать сантиметров в длину, и около двух с половиной в диаметре.  
      Мэг уставилась на верховного правителя.  
      — Боюсь спросить, Иван, но ЧТО вы такое потеряли, пятнадцати сантиметров длиной и двух с половиной в диаметре?! И нет, «Кто-ищет» не работает с такими крошечными предметами. От двух квадратных метров объема, и то это займет дня три, если не неделю. Не проще ли применить заклинание призыва?  
      Иван поморщился.  
      — В том то и дело. Это вещь мне не принадлежит. Это могущественный артефакт, и он откликается только на зов хозяина. В этом одна из его ценностей.  
      — Он принадлежал Виктории? Если это могущественный артефакт, то, вероятно, Влад забрал его у нее.  
      — Вот мне бы и хотелось знать, забрал или не забрал, — произнес Иван. — Это очень важно. — он помолчал. — Я имею в виду, это действительно очень важно, владеет ли террорист номер один им или нет.  
      — Окей. Дайте мне полную характеристику артефакта и все данные, что по нему у вас имеются. Я попробую что-нибудь сделать. Искать палку судьбы по всему миру, зная только ее длину и диаметр — бессмысленно.  
      — Мне тогда придётся доверить вам государственную тайну, — с неохотой произнес Иван.  
      — Выбор за вами, господин Михайлов, — спокойно произнесла Магдалена. — Я неоднократно доказала свою лояльность и неприятие Влада, но если вам этого недостаточно…  
      Иван некоторое время думал, а затем кивнул и поднялся, поставив пустую чашку на стол.  
      — Этого достаточно. Пойдемте, я покажу вам. Секрет величайшего артефакта древности, известного как Копье Единства…  
      — Но вы сказали — пятнадцать сантиметров в длину!.. — нахмурилась Магдалена. Она прекрасно помнила, как выглядит Копье Единства. Более того, она его лично видела. Более чем видела. Оружие немыслимой силы, оставляющее незаживляемые шрамы даже на телах могущественных волшебников…  
      — Ох, ну вы же знаете, как мы, мужчины, любим преувеличивать размеры! — неожиданно произнес Иван, протягивая ей руку для телепортации.  
      «Что?» — подумал Дьявол, не ожидавший, что верховный правитель способен шутить, особенно _так_.


	5. Плод познания

      — Расскажи мне, как ты стал магом, Альфред Майнштайн.  
      Это прозвучало так пафосно и торжественно, словно я уже по факту стал ученым с мировыми именем, умер и попал в рай, где собрался симпозиум из моих кумиров юности и удостоил меня чести рассказать им свою биографию. Я и почувствовал себя именно так, как этот гипотетический счастливчик, с одним нюансом — сей герой обнаружил, что не помнит о себе ни слова.  
      — Как я стал магом? — Я пожал плечами. — Ну, родился. Имею смутную надежду, что произошло это более-менее естественным путем.  
      — Я имел в виду, когда ты _стал_ магом?  
      — Не понимаю, о чем ты. Обряда инициации у меня не было, да их сейчас даже в древних семьях не проводят…  
      — Древних семьях! — насмешливо выплюнул Влад. — Мда. Вот об этом я и говорю. Поведение и менталитет людей очень сильно изменились.  
      — Правда? А как было раньше? — мне действительно было интересно.  
      — По-другому, — отрезал Влад. Затем добавил: — Я все еще сомневаюсь, может, просто поменялись термины. Есть же люди вроде тебя.  
      — В смысле?  
      — В мое время магом считался человек, достигший определенного духовного состояния, после которого… скажем так, раз его достигнув, человек больше не может тешить себя какими бы то ни было иллюзиями. У нас это называлось «разбить первый слой», или «второе рождение», или «снятие зеркальной пелены»… Не делай такое лицо. Мне смешно от этого. — Я послушно попытался убрать с рожи выражение отчаянного недоумения. В сочетании с бородой оно наверняка выглядело смешно. — В мое время считалось, что человек не может считать себя магом, пока не разобьет свой собственный первый щит. Первый щит зеркален изнутри, и более-менее прозрачен снаружи, скажем, как скорлупа яйца. Цыпленок первым делом высовывает из скорлупы ноги и начинает ходить, но из-за того, что через свою скорлупу он все-таки что-то видит, он считает, что мир так именно и выглядит, хотя на самом деле он воспринимает его, как искаженное отражение реальности, перепутанное с собственным искаженным отражением… — Влад вдохнул. Кажется, он сам был не слишком подкован в терминах, но я слушал его как заворожённый. — Короче говоря, стать магом означало научиться видеть мир без иллюзий. То есть разбить эту скорлупу. После этого у мага навсегда меняются глаза, и лишь после этого действия он может считаться магом. В мое время было так.  
      — Эээ… — протянул я глубокомысленно. — Понятия не имею тогда. Я даже не уверен, что ее разбил. Как это определяется?  
      — О, уж кто-кто, а ты ее абсолютно точно разбил, — уверенно произнёс Влад. Затем вдруг глянул с неожиданным сочувствием. — Впрочем… ты, скорее всего, был из тех, кто сделал это слишком рано. Слишком рано разбить ее почти так же плохо, как слишком поздно. Не сравнится, конечно, с тем, чтобы и вовсе всю жизнь с ней проходить, но все же… Попробуй вспомнить, когда ты первый раз делал что-то… например, опасное.  
      Я улыбнулся.  
      — Я даже не знаю… лет с пяти? Я плохо помню просто возраст. Игра с дикими животными, запрещённое колдовство, прогулки в аномальных местах — такое опасное?  
      — Да, но не совсем. Когда ты делал что-то опасное, не наслаждаясь этим? Не замирая от ужаса или восторга или осознания собственной офигенности, а так, словно у тебя не то что нет эмоций — а их никогда не было? При этом цель твоя была четкой, намерение — безусловным, скорость — безупречной, а поведение — идеально отыгранным?  
      Я вернулся на стул и погрузился в задумчивость. Мне было интересно, и я стал перебирать все, что помнил из детства, словно листы старой книги. Делать что-то опасное, не наслаждаясь… В самый первый раз…. Я вспомнил и тут же скривился.  
      — Ну да. Было дело. Дебильный героизм меня-идиота.  
      Маг древности не удостоил мою фразу побудительными комментариями, лишь уставился тяжелым взглядом темно-фиолетовых глаз.  
      — Я не помню, сколько мне было лет. Меньше тринадцати, больше восьми. Мы с Крэем — опять он, он еще долго будет появляться в моих речах, уж извини, — вместе хулиганили. Ничего особенного, кидались рандомными — кто во что горазд — заклинаниями в прохожих, катаясь туда-сюда на обыкновенном людском автобусе и наблюдая эффекты. И, как это иногда случается, попали в компанию проходящих мимо волшебников. Один из них мгновенно телепортнулся к нам. У нас вообще-то был план на такие случаи — простенькое заклинание смешения с толпой. Но я успел его применить, а Сильвестр замешкался, и маг, схватив его за руку, телепортнулся наружу. В этот момент автобус остановился, и я, скрытый «будь-человеком»-заклинанием, ринулся к ним. Один волшебник крепко держал Крэя за руку и орал что-то своим приятелям, доказывая, помимо всего прочего, что это «тот самый пацан, что на прошлой неделе еще кинул в него морозильным заклятием». Я доподлинно знал, что ни я сам, ни Крэй этого спелла не знают, и понял, что этот мудак просто хочет повесить на Силя всех своих собак. Я огляделся. С северной стороны находился небольшой рынок; вечерело, и по улицам, особенно в том направлении, шагало множество людей. Я тихонько сколдовал еще одно заклинание «будь-человеком», нацепив его на свой шарф; впервые мне удалось сделать так с предметом, но я не обратил внимания — было не до того. Затем я снял шарф и переложил его в руку так, чтобы легко накинуть на шею Сильвестра. Спокойно, словно я вообще не имею к нему отношения, я подошел к орущим волшебникам.  
      — Прошу прощения! — громко и четко сказал я, в тот момент, когда они на меня взглянули, я вырвал руку Сильвестра из руки мага, накинул на него шарф, толкнул его в направлении толпы людей и заорал «беги». Никогда раньше не обгонявший меня Крэй в этот день поставил рекорд. Мы быстро оторвались, и я успел крикнуть ему, чтобы он бежал ко дворам, что он и сделал. Какое-то время разъярённые маги гнались за нами, но затем нам удалось уйти, скрывшись в уже известной нам территории дворовых закоулков. Вот так. В тот момент я делал нечто реально опасное и совершенно этим не наслаждался — просто не было времени. Но я не могу сказать, что после этого в моей жизни что-то изменилось. Никакая пелена не спала, и глаза не начали изучать сияние чистого магического разума… Наоборот, мне казалось в тот момент — пока я не начал бежать — что мир вокруг стал каким-то тусклым. Серым. Как декорации. Хотя в тот момент я об этом не думал, да и сейчас, возможно, просто пытаюсь придать этой истории магический, а не романтический оттенок, к тому же тусклость — это основное свойство Западного…  
      — Романтический? — нахмурился Влад. — Не вижу ничего романтического…  
      — Но это же Крэй. Великий наш маг. Человек, чью жизнь я защищал долгие десять лет, пока я ему не надоел, и вот, как видишь, защищаю и теперь!  
      Вместо ответа Влад неожиданно рассмеялся. Коротко, хрипло, но довольно-таки весело.  
      — Это надо же. Воистину, ты Великий Маг. Не хмурься, лучше скажи мне — о чем ты думал, когда взялся за то дело?  
      — О том, что нужно спасти Сильвестра, разумеется. О чем еще-то, — мрачно произнес я.  
      — Мда? Вспомни хорошенько. Не подумай, а именно вспомни. Его — поймали, тебя — нет. На тебе — заклинание невидимости. Почему ты просто не пошел домой?  
      — Потому что верил, что он мой друг, — вздохнул я.  
      — Но ты мог сделать тысячу других вещей. Связаться с родителями, например. Или пойти с ним и разделить наказание, как настоящий друг, — ехидно произнес Влад, явно наслаждаясь моим недоумением. Воистину, трехтысячелетняя разница в возрасте чувства юмора — ужасное явление. — Или издали спокойно наблюдать за его мучениями.  
      — Значит, такие у тебя понятия о дружбе? — огрызнулся я. — Учту.  
      — Я серьезно говорю. Вспоминай! Ты ведь помнишь этот эпизод очень хорошо, не так ли? Почему?  
      — Как почему? Мне нравилось ощущать себя героем. Спасителем бедненького хрупкого Силя и все такое.  
      Влад адресовал мне откровенно издевательский взгляд.  
      — Хочешь сказать, что за те доли секунды, которые ушли у тебя на оценку обстановки и планирование, и в течение тех десяти секунд, что ушли на осуществление, ты думал о том, как «бедный хрупкий Силь» будет тебя благодарить?  
      Меня словно током шибануло, я почти подскочил на стуле, потому что действительно вспомнил. Вспомнил, о чем я думал перед тем, как осуществить свой геройский, так сказать, подвиг. Я побледнел и уставился в окно, точнее, хотел это сделать, но не смог под гипнотично-тяжелым взглядом мага древности.  
      — Давай, — тихим, почти бархатным шёпотом вдруг произнес он. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы он так говорил. Так должен был говорить тот змей, что соблазнил Еву несущей многие печали продукцией. — Скажи, о чем ты тогда подумал!  
      Я вздохнул и произнес, и мои слова ложились в мир словно изморозь, словно лунная плесень, словно цюрихская пыльца, делающая необратимо реальным не только сказанные мною слова — но и замораживающая всю мою жизнь после в неестественно вывернутом состоянии, будто не до конца распотрошенную рыбу:  
      — Я подумал о том, что не желаю торчать с этим готовым зарыдать тормозом и сопляком, выясняя отношения с незнакомыми уродами, но если я его брошу, я буду иметь дело с другими уродами: своей матерью и Алисой Крэй, поэтому, чтобы не испортить себе вечер, я обязан предпринять меры по избежанию обоих зол.  
      Влад откинулся на кресле. Его глаза торжествующе сияли. Он медленно поднял руки и демонстративно отвесил мне три нарочитых аплодисмента — иначе и не скажешь. А затем, чтобы окончательно добить, он произнес:  
      — Не слишком геройски-влюбленные мысли, а, Великий Маг?


	6. Послевкусие

      Признаться, я был удивлен, как давно не удивлялся. Я ведь действительно именно так подумал тогда! Что, впрочем, не помешало мне рассказывать о своем героическом подвиге друзьям, с подробным описанием всех моих действий, включая забавный эпизод, когда я во время бега сбил прилавок, не вписавшись в промежуток между ним и весьма обширной дамой, или задорные подбадривания случайных прохожих, решивших, что за нами, «бедными детьми», гонятся полицейские. Возможно, имей я склонность к ведению дневника, я бы не упустил из виду эту выставляющую меня в крайне… я бы сказал, жестоком свете, мысль, но я всегда предпочитал голосовой набор.  
      — Не «жестоком», а безжалостном, — безжалостно пресек мои мысленные метания Влад. Похоже, пещера стерла все мои антителепатические щиты.  
      — Значит, я влюбился в него после, — угрюмо произнес я. — Люди часто привязываются к тем, кому помогают.  
      — Это правда, — спокойно произнес Влад. — Только вот после того, как маг вылупился из своей скорлупы, он уже больше не может ни в кого «влюбиться». Иллюзии-то закончились, а влюбленность — это одна из популярнейших иллюзий.  
      — Но… — целый ворох возражений, нелепых и разных, вертелся у меня в голове, но я не мог заставить себя их произнести. — Но получается, тогда я…  
      — Полноправный член магического сообщества, лишенный иллюзий, эффективный безжалостный маг. — Слова Влада прозвучали как «приговор обжалованию не подлежит». Затем его взгляд неожиданно смягчился. — Я был прав. Слишком рано. Идеальным для разбития скорлупы считается возраст от двадцати до тридцати лет. Успокойся. Я могу объяснить тебе, что произошло дальше, но объяснение это тебе понравится еще меньше, чем твое воспоминание о лишении иллюзий о себе и о мире.  
      Я недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
      — Когда волшебник разбивает скорлупу иллюзий так рано, да еще и не имея учителя, это большой шок. И многие, стремясь оправиться от потрясения, пытаются отрастить себе эту скорлупу заново. Склеить осколки, подобранные с земли, или создать новую. Такая скорлупа непрочна, как и любое человеческое подражание природному творению, опасна, и приносит невыносимые страдания, поскольку в глубине души маг всё прекрасно помнит о себе и о мире. Сколько бы скорлуп он на себя не напялил, ему уже никогда не забыть сияние настоящего мира. И себя в нем.  
      — Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
      — Что ты отважный, решительный и находчивый. Это не комплименты, а качества твоего характера. Ты способен на риск, но предпочитаешь комфорт. Тебе нравится быть в компании людей, с которым тебе комфортно, и ты предпочитаешь избегать тех, рядом с которыми тебе неприятно. Тебе безразлично мнение окружающих, и потому ты никогда не стремишься его изменить. Таков маг Альфред Майнштайн. Эта характеристика очень походит на ту, что ты мне сказал на площади: о том, что ты бы хотел быть легким человеком, которому жизнь дается легко, скользящий мимо, касаясь, но не привязываясь.  
      — Спасибо, доктор, — я хотел это сказать иронично, но не получилось. — С какого ж тогда хрена сейчас я обладаю противоположными чертами этого замечательного человека?  
      — Не обладаешь. Ты создал себе новую скорлупу, Великий Маг. Поздравляю. Она получилась у тебя весьма прочной. Ты прочно привязался к Крэю, решив, что раз ты такой герой, что его защищаешь, значит, надо и дальше так делать, а раз ты так постоянно делаешь, значит, вероятно, ты его любишь. Не самая плохая логика, но обычно все начинается с того, что ты кого-то любишь, а уже потом — защищаешь и привязываешься. Впрочем, не суть. В глубине души ты все равно знал, что ты холодный безжалостный маг. Поэтому ты так любишь чужие шкуры. Все эти великие судьбы и трагичные любви. Ты все это себе просто выдумал, чтобы снова стать обычным человеком. — Влад обжег меня яростным взглядом. — Не выйдет у тебя ничего, Альфред Майнштайн! Уничтожь еще хоть десяток миров, а «нормальным человеком» ты уже не будешь никогда! И «простое человеческое счастье» тебе тоже никогда не светит, мой галлюцинирующий гений! Все твои страдания — содержимое яйца, которое давно истлело. Ничего этого нет и никогда не было. Ты злишься? Или плачешь? Но ты сам прекрасно это знаешь. Знаешь, что я прав. Знаешь, что… — он внезапно вздохнул и словно бы процитировал: — Упавший цветок не вернется на ветку. Разбитое зеркало станет пустым навсегда.  
      Я ошарашенно смотрел на него, не зная, что… не зная, что мне делать; впервые в жизни я понятия не имел, что мне делать дальше.  
      — Но почему? — тихо поговорил я. — Почему я столько времени потратил на… На постройку воздушного замка в котором я, как ты говоришь, все равно не способен был жить?  
      — Потому что жить в иллюзии, жить под защитой скорлупы, в которой был рожден… довольно уютненько. — Это слово в его устах меня ошарашило. — Потому что ты не хотел признавать, что ты одинок во всем мире. Ты не хотел отвечать за то, кем ты по-настоящему являешься. Куда как проще потратить жизнь на поиски любви к себе, заведомо бесплодные, поскольку всякий, кто «полюбит» тебя, на самом деле будет желать, чтобы ты полюбил его! Ты бы мог еще так сделать, если бы у тебя была цела твоя родная скорлупа, но с иллюзорной ты вечно бы ощущал назойливый зуд истинной правды о себе.  
      — Но… что мне тогда делать? — тихо спросил я. — Что мне делать с этой правдой о себе?  
      — Ну как что? — усмехнулся маг древности. — Жить дальше. С легкостью и удовольствием, без иллюзий.  
      — Но я бы хотел, чтобы Сильвестр меня полюбил! Правда хотел бы!  
      — Охотно верю. Разбить скорлупу это одно достижение, а отказ от поисков вселенской любви к себе — совершенно другое. Но опять же, заметь, как ты четко говоришь «хотел бы, чтобы он меня полюбил». «Нормальные», «скорлупные» люди говорят: «Но я же делал для него всё! Как он может быть таким неблагодарным!»  
      Я нервно рассмеялся. Действительно ведь, так и говорят.  
      — Я дурак, да?  
      Влад посмотрел на меня довольно-таки ехидно.  
      — Только немножко. У тебя полно времени, чтобы все исправить.  
      — Да уж, — криво усмехнулся я. — Знаешь, я все равно вот сейчас судорожно листаю свои воспоминания, пытаясь найти доказательства «подлинности» своих чувств. Чтобы как-то оправдать потерянное время.  
      Влад отмахнулся.  
      — Не говори ерунды. Нет никакого «потерянного» времени. Любой опыт — опыт. Найти ему применение или считать бесполезным — это выбор. А от сожалений о качестве проведенного времени еще не улучшилось ни одно прошлое, я тебе гарантирую. — Я хмыкнул, а он добавил: — И еще. Подумай о том, что это замечательное во всех отношениях воспоминание о том, кем ты на самом деле являешься, могло прийти к тебе лет эдак в шестьсот, когда у тебя не осталось бы ни воли, ни сил, чтобы изменить хоть что-то.  
      — Ааа, хватит меня пугать, страшный маг древности! — я закрыл лицо руками и рассмеялся. — Научи лучше своему волшебному заклинанию благословляющей длани! А то возьму и привяжусь к тебе, и придётся тебе таскать меня за собой как йо-йо!  
      — Что такое йо-йо? — Влад спросил с таким интересом, что я снова рассмеялся.  
      — Это такая специальная вещь, которую ни в коем случае не следует носить с собой магу древности, собирающемуся захватить мир! Пафос-контроль не пройдешь!


	7. Мемори момент

      Дом являлся чудовищно огромной формой растения Каменный Гриб, на которую Влад нанес заклинания мимикрирования, уж не знаю, какое именно. В современном мире каменные грибы — это волшебные растения высотой не более полуметра. Никто никогда не считал их полезнее пней. Внутри они полые, а их стенки по уровню прочности сравнимы с гранитом, но использовать сие растение можно или в качестве уродливой вазы или продавать людям как современное искусство. Каменные грибы росли только в земле, если отсечь их, их форму уже нельзя было изменить.  
      Впрочем, я знал, что маг древности ответит мне. «В мое время волшебники прекрасно знали, как обращаться с Каменным Грибом» — что-то в этом духе. Словом, по факту мы жили в небоскребе на окраине Шанхая, с нашей крыши и террасы открывалась панорама города и неплохой вид на центральные, то есть в большинстве своем, человеческие небоскребы. Но внешне наш дом выглядел как трущобная развалюха посреди таких же трущоб — вот честное слово, Влад мог бы выбрать ну хоть _немного_ более приличное место, где хотя бы можно отличить жилой дом от харчевен, а продуктовую лавку от релаксирующих на солнышке соседей.  
      Дома здесь переходили в улицы столь плавно, что порой трудно было отличить одно от другого. Повсюду бегали дети и слегка домашние животные, шустрые китайцы на тележках, великах и мопедах — я, выйдя за порог, мгновенно телепортировался к центру, поскольку пробираться через все это торжество жизни у меня не хватало жизнелюбия. А теперь я обнаружил, что куда проще было это делать с террасы дома, где была начерчена телепортационная гексограмма. На визуальном уровне терраса находилась этаже примерно на десятом; с такой высоты на уличную возню смотреть было почти приятно.  
      — Ты часто приходишь сюда.  
      Я кивнул, ощутив за спиной присутствие Влада. Такая уж у него была скверная привычка — появляться за спиной. У нас считается невежливым, но маг древности чихать хотел на современный этикет.  
      — Нравятся муравейники?  
      Я покачал головой.  
      — Просто похоже… на вид с гор. Только ближе.  
      — Да уж по-любому, — Влад уселся рядом со мной на теплый, живой камень. — Что ты нашел в этих трущобах?  
      — Что ты нашел в этих трущобах? — я хотел пошутить, но получилось резковато. — Ты выбрал место, где поселиться. Я всего лишь нашел точку созерцания.  
      — Ты злишься, — хмыкнул маг древности. — Это нормально. Злишься, что никогда не сможешь снова стать одним из них. Но разве птица злится, что научилась летать?  
      — Откуда мне знать, — фыркнул я. — Да, я злюсь. Потому что не понимаю. Я не понимаю, как жить с осознанием, что ты уже мертв. В этом нет никакого смысла. И я не верю, что нужно жить только для взаимодействия с равными, как ты называешь их, магами. Да, я готов принять тот факт, что раньше все было так, как ты говоришь, но с этой твоей разбитой скорлупой… Я не понимаю, как действовать дальше. Ради чего?  
      — Ради жизни.  
      Я покачал головой.  
      — Ты что-то не договариваешь, маг древности. Или сам не знаешь. Здесь что-то не так, что-то неправильно, я… я просто чувствую это. В глубине души, которой, по слухам, я не пользуюсь.  
      — Ответ на вопрос, зачем жить дальше, каждый находит для себя сам, — отрезал Влад.  
      — То же самое мне говорили до вскрытия скорлупы.  
      Он промолчал.  
      — Я имею в виду, мои цели могут остаться прежними. Но теперь получается я вообще не смогу получить награды — никакой. Потому что всё — тлен. — Я рассмеялся. — Такая банальная фраза, когда ее не понимаешь! И такая жуткая теперь.  
      Влад покачал головой, словно не мог найти слов для ответа.  
      — Все, что у меня есть теперь — это твоя рука. Единственное явление, которому я радуюсь. Последний наркотик…  
      — И единственный способ тебя заткнуть, — вздохнул маг древности, протягивая руку. Я с готовностью подставил башку.  
      ***  
        
      — Мемори момент.  
        
       _«-_ _Не слишком_ _геро_ _йс_ _к_ _и_ _-влюбленные мысли, а, Великий Маг?»_  
        
      — Ликвид трансформ; мультиплэй; два; дан.  
        
      Я поднес к губам одну из двух идентичных колб и понюхал содержимое. Оно пахло чем-то, что ни в коем случае не следует принимать внутрь. Я вернул колбу на стол и взял пустую. Кажется, мне нужна крыса.  
        
      — Мемори момент.  
        
       _«-_ _Не слишком_ _геро_ _йс_ _к_ _и_ _-влюбленные мысли, а, Великий Маг?»_  
        
      — Ликвид трансформ; мультиплэй; ту. Сэйв. Хьюман фуд модифай: вотэ. Дан.  
        
      На этот раз обе колбы пахли вполне нормально, то есть водой. К сожалению, когда я после некоторых колебаний все же рискнул сделать глоток, то выругался — жидкость в колбе была именно водой. Обычной водой, как я и просил.  
        
      — Мемори момент…  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
      Я вздрогнул и чуть не уронил очередную колбу. Как всегда, пиздец подкрался бесшумно.  
      — Влад, пожалуйста, не делай так больше. Ты сказал, что ценишь мою жизнь!  
      — Тебе следует быть более бдительным.  
      — Если я буду еще более бдительным, от моих 50% нормальности ничего не останется. А если какой-то маг сумеет взломать _твои_ защитные заклинания, быть бдительным для меня будет бессмысленно, так как я буду мертв.  
      Маг древности уселся на стол, с интересом разглядывая сверкающие в ярких утренних лучах колбы, заполненные, за неимением конкретного слова, субстанциями. На губах его появилась странная улыбка. Он был одет так, словно собрался погулять по мегаполису: простые брюки и рубашка скучно-серых, обыденных тонов, вместо привычного плаща — тонкая фланелевая куртка, скорей всего, нужная лишь чтобы навесить побольше заклинаний. Хотя какой смысл одеваться как все, если в тебе два метра роста?  
      Впрочем, раздражение за то, что он меня напугал, уже прошло. Скажем так, почти прошло.  
      — Я хочу зафиксировать то, что ты мне сказал. Точнее, то, что ты заставил меня вспомнить, про разбитую скорлупу и безжалостность.  
      Влад удивленно на меня уставился. Солнечный блик вспыхнул в одном из его черно-фиолетовых глаз словно грань драгоценного камня. Я знал, что он не любит тратить время на дублирование вопросов и стал объяснять:  
      — Возможно, после этого случая я забыл его не сразу. Какое-то время я оставался без иллюзий, которые начал отращивать только некоторое время спустя заново. Тебе трудно это понять, ты слишком отличаешься от современных волшебников. Сейчас очень много способов забывать. Или заращивать всякой чушью хорошие годные магические события. — Я нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу. Меня раздражало, что Влад слишком совершенное существо, чтобы понять суть проблемы, но куда больше меня раздражала проблема, а так же моя неспособность ее не то что решить — четко сформулировать. — Я имею в виду, мне весьма по душе та ясность мысли, которая приходит во время таких событий. Когда я прикончил одного волшебника, я тоже ее испытывал, эту ясность, и безжалостность, и веселость. Хоть ты и говоришь, что там нет эмоций, но мне кажется, они есть, просто другого уровня. Например, есть бешенство, а есть ярость, то есть бешенство это ярость, вышедшая из-под контроля… Неважно. Речь о том, что наше прекрасное осознание собственной силы и безжалостности постоянно зарастает глупыми побочными эмоциями. Я не понимаю, почему это происходит, но я не хочу снова, как дурак, забыть свое ощущение безжалостности. Я сейчас пребываю в холодной ярости от того, что через два дня эти воспоминания станут тусклыми, а через неделю превратятся в историю! Понимаешь? Поэтому я хочу создать заклинание или зелье, которое позволит мне — ну если я буду пить его, к примеру, каждое утро — оставаться в таком состоянии постоянно.  
      Влад принюхался к одной из неудачных колб.  
      — А почему просто каждое утро не произносить Мемори момент?  
      — Так я уже пробовал. К сожалению, от многократного повторения эмоции тускнеют ничуть не меньше, чем от забвения. Я так кстати делал и другими способами. Например, писал себе записки, которые с утра надо было перечитывать, и все такое. Со временем все это приедается, превращается в привычку и гаснет. — Я с отчаянием взглянул на мага древности. — Я не хочу снова стать унылым готом из болота, понимаешь? Не хочу забывать эту ясность! Пусть я не знаю, зачем и что с ней делать, но это лучше, чем обычное состояние сознания!  
      Маг древности с интересом смотрел на меня.  
      — Тебе страшно от этого?  
      Я пожал плечами. Если ему это очевидно, то отрицать бессмысленно.  
      — Очень. И к сожалению, я знаю, что завтра-послезавтра этот страх тоже пройдет. Подобное состояние можно сохранять с помощью различных зелий и наркотиков, но они слишком разрушают тело и имеют неприятные побочные эффекты, к тому же они все равно воздействуют именно на мозг и память… Поэтому я пытаюсь изобрести Универсальный Освежитель Мозга.  
      Влад хмыкнул и неожиданно погладил меня по голове. Я было испугался, что он оставит руку на затылке: когда угодно, но сейчас кайф мне противопоказан, но он быстро убрал ладонь.  
      — Это очень хорошее намерение, — серьезно сказал маг древности. — Но тебе не удастся сделать его универсальным. Люди по-разному реагируют на разные раздражители. Более того, они по-разному реагируют даже на одинаковые раздражители! Это сложная задача.  
      — Ну, сперва хотя бы для меня… Слушай, а ведь ты прав. Надо составить список этих раздражителей. Тех, что работают на мне. И может поставить несколько Мемори моментов на рандом… чтобы я не мог запомнить последовательность… Хотя все равно это будут одни и те же, даже если рандом не только порядковый, но и количественный… Блин, но все равно. Как создать постоянно изменяющийся, не вызывающий привыкания ритуал для генерации у себя одной конкретной эмоции?  
      Влад вдруг ухмыльнулся. Я с надеждой уставился на мага древности, но тот меня разочаровал:  
      — Такой ритуал называется «человек», и то при долгом использовании не всегда срабатывает. Когда люди каждый день видят других людей, те зачастую вызывают у них одинаковые эмоции ежедневно, довольно долгое время. Поэтому в мое время маги селились группами; при том меняя их численность и состав, как ты верно заметил. Еще было принято менять места обитания. Сейчас, я смотрю, эта традиция исчезла.  
      — Вот оно как, — я покачал головой. — А я думал, потому что от присутствия других магов увеличивается могущество.  
      — Именно это и происходило. Пребывание рядом с себе подобными — это радость, и это сохранение ясности… — В его глазах мне показалась печаль. — Хотя не все это понимают, конечно. И разумеется не обходится без конфликтов.  
      — Ха, у нас и постоянное раздельное проживание без них не обходится! — фыркнул я. — Слушай, но вот ты же как-то сохраняешь свою ясность в такой ясности, что глаза ослепляет! Или у тебя есть кто-то…  
      Я осекся. Мысль о том, что я не единственный соратник Влада была очевидной, но не приходила мне в голову, так как его все время видели одного. С другой стороны, очевидно, если у него есть хороший друг-волшебник, всему прочему миру об этом знать не следует. Вдруг он не так могущественен, как Влад? И потом, если такой человек есть, то он мне об этом не расскажет, потому что мне нельзя доверять…  
      — Моя ясность проистекает из другого источника, — сухо произнес Влад. — И тебе бы следовало догадаться, из какого.  
      — Постоянное присутствие в тебе паразита?! — изумился я. — Черт возьми, я склонен полагать, что игра стоит свеч!  
      Влад улыбнулся, кажется, не слишком этого желая.  
      — Не могу понять, ты реально сумасшедший или так шутишь. Причем тут паразит? Я был заточен в тюрьме. Не три тысячи лет, конечно, но… я не знаю, сколько. Очень долго. Думаю сто, а может, и тысячу лет, часов у меня, сам понимаешь, не было. За эту бесконечность времени я успел вспомнить всю свою жизнь в мельчайших деталях десятки раз. Всю свою жизнь и все свои сны. Потому что больше у меня не было ничего. Поначалу я верил, что выберусь, и еще когда приходили мои последователи, у меня была надежда. Потом не осталось и ее. Чужаки, странники, существа, видящие сны…они были редки и были подарком сами по себе. А все остальное время мне только и оставалось, что обтачивать кости собственного прошлого.  
      Я нахмурился.  
      — Подожди, верно ли я понимаю, что если как следует заточить кости своего прошлого, то волшебник становится таким же чотким и крутым, как ты?  
      — Лет так триста, не прерываясь ни на что другое, — едко произнес маг древности.  
      — Нет, я серьезно… — я вскочил и потянулся к Инфофонду. — Я читал когда-то об одном заклинании… точнее, описании магического ритуала, требующего тщательной подготовки. Его изобрели уже после тебя, ты не мог о нем знать, но он как раз включает так называемое… хм, это назвали «удаление жира» со своей жизни. Типа вспоминаешь ее и перезаписываешь таким образом, чтобы оставить только нужные воспоминания и удалить ненужные… Хотя это по факту не решает проблему… — я поднял на него глаза. — Ты!  
      — Что — я? — нахмурился Влад.  
      — Ты будешь моим Универсальным Освежителем Мозга!  
      Он усмехнулся.  
      — Я не могу быть одновременно твоим Освежителем и Успокоителем. Это вызовет диссонанс в твоей и без того поехавшей крыше. Выбери что-то одно.  
      — Променять Касание Тьмы на неподтвержденный эксперимент? — фыркнул я. — Ни за что. Лучше сам что-нибудь придумаю. Но… если у меня ничего не получится и я опять все забуду… Ты ведь мне напомнишь? Если я опять стану тусклым, ленивым, унылым готом из болота, ты мне скажешь? Пожалуйста.  
      Он внимательно смотрел на меня, затем кивнул и даже добавил:  
      — Да.


	8. Дьявольское дружелюбие

      — Что мне предложить вам, прекрасный господин, чтобы вы соблаговолили составить мне компанию на прогулке по великолепным лабиринтам Баньянских островов?  
      — У вас нет ничего, что могло бы меня заинтересовать, Мэг, — в третий раз повторил Блейз дэ Борн. — И вы нарушаете субординацию. К тому же я в трауре, мне не до развлечений.  
      — Ммм… Как насчет… — Магдалена Петровскова прищелкнула пальчиками, вызвав проекцию. — Истории создания капсулы номер 79 знаменитым ученым Джархамом Сагибом Могэрой?  
      — Мэг, не говорите ерунды. Могэра изобрёл всего семьдесят семь капсул, — презрительно фыркнул Блейз дэ Борн, хотя ноздри его тонкого носа на мгновение дрогнули, словно он пытался принюхаться.  
      — Если вы согласитесь на прогулку, а моя история окажется вымыслом, вы сможете сделать со мной все, что угодно.  
      Дьявол наслаждался. Дьявол откровенно, неприкрыто, впервые за несколько десятилетий наслаждался соблазнением представителя Верховной Русской Диаспоры. На самом деле Дьяволу было плевать на статус волшебника, и на его красивую физиономию, и на тот факт, что Магдалена была совершенно не во вкусе правителя. Просто Блейз дэ Борн был одним из адекватных собеседников, а Дьявол порой скучал именно по таким. Блейз был умным, Блейз обладал очень интересной коллекцией знаний и артефактов, и он был… В общем, нормальные волшебники предпочитали не допускать даже мысли о прикосновении к столь царственной особе. Именно поэтому Дьявола так забавляло его обхаживать. Он знал его слабое место — страсть к коллекционированию исторических фактов и артефактов. Дьявол был старше Блейза дэ Борна раза в три. Ради беседы с адекватным магом он мог бы дарить ему подарки бескорыстно, но это было бы не так весело. Намного интереснее наблюдать, как верховный правитель борется между своими гордостью и любопытством. Это как дрессировать непослушного пса. Дьявол обожал дрессировку.  
      «Не парься, ты только выиграешь, если он на тебе впоследствии женится», — заявил Дьявол самой Магдалене, которая, хоть и считала Блейза дэ Борна красивым, но слишком боялась его, и того факта, что он ее убьет. Дьявол заявил, что беспокоиться не о чем: Блейз дэ Борн никогда не станет сжигать библиотеку, пока не прочтет оттуда абсолютно все книги и свитки. Мэг возражала, что когда Дьявол ее покинет, она как раз и станет «пустой библиотекой, которую можно сжечь». Дьявол не мог не признать, что она права, но отказываться от общения с пока что единственным умным человеком, которого он встретил в теле Магдалены, не стал, а лишь пообещал ведьме оставить ей пару десятков тайн прошлого напоследок.  
        
      — Вообще-то, я и так могу сделать с вами что угодно, Мэг, — произносит Блейз дэ Борн. — Я даже не испорчу от этого отношения с Гильдией.  
      Лодка без весел плавно скользит по воде, столь прозрачной и гладкой, что легко можно разглядеть ракушки и морскую живность на дне. Жарко, и красивый волшебник сидит на носу каноэ в одних шортах, при том ухитряясь выглядеть неимоверно изящно. Легкий ветерок, создаваемый движением, треплет его темные волосы.  
      — Как насчет отношений с Иваном Михайловым?  
      — Не обманывайтесь, госпожа следователь, — произносит Блейз, не повернув головы. — Разнополые близнецы практически никогда не снисходят до истинной любви к кому-то еще, кроме друг друга.  
      Дьявол мысленно приподнял бровь и взял на заметку тот факт, что могущественный и адекватный представитель Диаспоры наивно полагает, что кому-то — а значит, вероятно, ему самому, — нужна «истинная» любовь. Какая очаровательная наивность.  
      — Я и не говорю, что нравлюсь Ивану, — ответила Магдалена. — Просто он поручил мне задание чрезвычайной важности, и если вы меня убьете, я не сумею его выполнить. К тому же, Виктория Михайлова мертва.  
      — ВиПа не так просто убить.  
      — Влад не такой уж простой волшебник. И кстати, мне было чрезвычайно любопытно обнаружить, что Амир Кумор, оказывается, был вашим подчиненным. Уж не вы ли заслали его в стан врага?  
      — Было бы глупо с моей стороны поступить таким образом, учитывая, что наши отношения не были тайной.  
      — И тем не менее, у мага, занимающего столько должностей, может найтись убедительная причина к предательству. Убедительная даже для Влада.  
      — Семьдесят девятая капсула Могэры. Рассказывайте, Мэг. Мои дела с Кумором вас не касаются.  
      Они вплыли под заросли баньяновых корней, напоминавших тонкие колонны. Их тени красиво скользили по телу Блейза дэ Борна, и Дьяволу невероятно захотелось убить его прямо сейчас. Точнее, начать убивать. Он, разумеется, не будет торопиться…  
      «Что?!» — рявкнула в его сознании Мэг. «Извини, моя дорогая девочка. Я пошутила про свадьбу». (Для удобства Мэг Дьявол заявил, что он женского пола, хотя тому существу, которым он был рожден изначально, половые различия были чужды). «Какая нахрен шутка, ты серьезно хочешь убить представителя Верховной Русской Диаспоры?! Ты же сказала, что он тебе нравится!!!». «Именно поэтому. Стала бы я убивать тех, кто мне не нравится. Хм, то есть, конечно, стала бы, иногда без этого не обойтись, но это вынужденное убийство, а Блейза дэ Борна я желаю получить себе полностью. Не волнуйся, я убью его лишь после того, как он в нас влюбится. Уничтожать волшебника надо тщательно, на всех уровнях, если ты понимаешь, о чем я». «Нет!!! Не понимаю! Не смей его убивать!!! Не в моем теле!!!» «Заткнись и не мешай мне, а то не видать тебе сладкого до конца месяца».  
      — Разговор с таинственным незнакомцем заставил меня вспомнить о ней. Самое последнее изобретение великого ученого, семьдесят девятая капсула… — Магдалена сделала паузу, но маг так и не удостоил ее взглядом. — По легендам, помогала магам сбить со следа свою смерть.  
      Блейз дэ Борн неторопливо, царственно повернулся и уставился на Магдалену нарочито равнодушным взглядом темных глаз. У Дьявола аж слюна появилась, насколько ему захотелось провести когтем по его гладкой щеке от самого нижнего века, взрезая смуглую кожу… но вместо этого он лишь кокетливо обмахнул себя веером. Госпожа следователь, в отличие от раскованного правителя, все-таки была одета в многослойное полупрозрачное голубое платье из тончайшей ткани, на которое жара действовала сильнее. Дьявол улыбнулся ее губами.  
      — У Джархама был друг по имени Арин Санья. В то время термина ВиП не существовало, и господин Арин назывался Блуждающим во Времени. И вот однажды он набрел на некоего господина, который его прикончил, причем сделал это крайне публично: на глазах у многотысячной толпы он вначале пытал его, а затем отрубил голову и выставил ее на пику. Трудно сказать, чем он руководствовался — знанием об умении ВиП’ов делать бэкапы или банальной ненавистью, а может ему просто был необходим волшебник для жертвоприношения, и господину Арину тупо не повезло. Когда господин Могэра узнал об этом, он крайне огорчился. Общеизвестный факт, что Могэра был не только выдающимся изобретателем, но и редким магом с темпоральной непереносимостью. Он не мог путешествовать ни в прошлое, ни в будущее даже на час. У этих гениев вечно какие-нибудь загоны… Вот вы знаете, что на Агнес Цюрих не действовали зелья? Точнее, вообще жидкости для приёма внутрь? Бедняжка не могла ни напиться, ни исцелиться, ни расслабиться с помощью зелий. С другой стороны, отравить ее тоже было невозможно, так что это в какой-то степени был плюс. А знаменитый гонщик и испытатель Никита Молчалин не мог телепортироваться. Да-да, представьте себе, бывает не только темпоральная, но и пространственная непереносимость! Впрочем, ему это только пошло на пользу…  
      — Мэг!.. — Блейз одарил ее яростным взглядом. Дьявол улыбнулся. Он мог часами скармливать ему эти стори, теперь, когда он заглотил наживку. Неужели это был он тогда, на экзамене?.. Нет, надо больше доказательств.  
      — Словом, Могэра был очень огорчен тем, что его друг более не может пребывать с ним в одном времени. Он получил записку от Арина, в которой тот объяснил произошедшее: его смерть обладала такой — он назвал это «широтой поля» — что в ближайшие сто лет он не сможет появиться рядом с другом, даже если тот переедет. Поэтому Могэра стал разрабатывать новую капсулу, приостановив свои текущие проекты, которых, как нетрудно догадаться, было два: известная капсула 77, и 78, работа над которой так и не была завершена. Могэра изобрел семьдесят девятую капсулу, позволяющую волшебнику приобрести черты, скрывающие его от токсичного воздействия своей смерти, и отправил своего ассистента в будущее, чтобы тот нашел Арина и передал ему волшебную пилюлю.  
      Блейз дэ Борн пожирал Магдалену глазами. Вероятно, для него сейчас то, что произносили ее губы, казалось не менее аппетитным, чем он сам — для нее.  
      — Окончание истории всем известно, — Магдалена развела руками и обмахнулась веером. — Когда Арин вернулся в прошлое, Джархам Сагиб Могэра был уже мертв. Его убийца так и не был найден, а вследствие его темпоральной непереносимости у него не было шансов на воскрешение. Однако Арин двадцать лет еще жил в том времени и ушел оттуда добровольно, что косвенно доказывает, что капсула сработала.  
      Повисло молчание, затем Блейз де Борн осторожно выговорил:  
      — Это все чрезвычайно интересно, госпожа Магдалена. Могу я поинтересоваться источником этих сведений?  
      — Да, разумеется, — ответил Дьявол, ловко огибая торчащую из дна корягу. Весла ему были ни к чему, но телепортировать лодку вместе с Блейзом всякий раз, когда на пути было препятствие — расточительность.  
      — Мэг?  
      — Да? — Дьявол обратил невинный взгляд на волшебника.  
      — Каков источник этих сведений?  
      — Ах, ну конечно. Мемуары господина Арина Саньи. Он их надиктовал в кристалл, который хранится, насколько я знаю, в частной коллекции волшебницы Инги Тон. Сто лет назад хранился именно там.  
      — Инга Тон. — повторил Блейз. — Как _вы_ получили туда доступ?  
      — Этого я вам, к сожалению, не могу сказать, — покачал головой Дьявол. — Это не моя тайна. Но Инга, я думаю, сможет пустить вас к кристаллу, раз уж вы так мне не верите… — он изобразил печаль.  
      — Я не то, что не верю вам, Мэг… просто впервые слышу о мемуарах Саньи. И о его гибели тоже, честно говоря. А вы узнали, получается, об этом из кристалла? Санья описывал рецепт капсулы 79?  
      «Бинго-бинго-бинго, — пропел про себя Дьявол. — Это из-за тебя, моя прелесть, я поставил триста гэков на номер 13 и проиграл. И раз ты так интересуешься капсулой номер 79…  
      …которую, признаюсь, я целиком и полностью выдумал, равно как и жертвоприношение Саньи, который попросту ушел в загул в будущее в день, когда убили Могэру…  
      …то рискну предположить, что эта красивая девочка Элеонора Войд является твоей приемной дочерью Катериной дэ Борн, которую тебе удалось каким-то образом воскресить, и теперь ты опасаешься, что «токсичность смерти» ее снова заденет. Поэтому ты пытался убедить меня, что Элеонора это Виктория, и потому же ты готов продать свою душу за рецепт капсулы номер 79, лишь бы уберечь свою драгоценную дочку от повторной гибели…  
      Непонятно только, с какой стати эта дура сюда явилась… ах да, он упоминал что-то о взаимоотношениях с мужем. Значит, у Элеоноры Войд есть парень… — Дьявол сопоставил остальные данные своего присутствия на экзамене Гильдии. — А. У нее еще нет парня. Поэтому нельзя применить темпоральный перенос. Кто-то из Ордена Великого Мага, или, что наиболее вероятно, он сам. Ведь Катерина погибла за него… Ох, как глупо. Кажется, она собирается это повторить. Неимоверно глупо, неудивительно, что Блейз так об этом волнуется… Вернуться во время своей смерти от рук Влада и сразу же вступить в Орден, который борется с Владом… Смерть ни за что не упустит такой шанс».  
      — К сожалению, нет, — покачала головой Магдалена. — Санья, как и многие лучшие друзья гениев, мало интересовался рецептурами. Что Могэра ему прислал, то и слопал, не вчитываясь в состав.  
      — Но… Это же невероятно важное изобретение! — воскликнул Блейз. — Необходимо послать ВиП’а за рецептурой…  
      — Ох, а вы разве не знаете? — притворно удивилась Магдалена. — К людям с темпоральной непереносимостью крайне сложно попасть… Иначе у нас бы все бегали к Могэре за консультациями, как, к примеру, бегают к Агнес.  
      — Но…  
      — И кстати, зачем вам это? — невинно поинтересовалась Магдалена. — Неужели Катерина?..  
      Дьявол увидел, как маг, мгновенно переместившись, оказался сзади волшебницы, а его тонкие загорелые пальцы — на ее губах.  
      — Ни слова больше, госпожа Магдалена, — прошипел верховный правитель. — Или мне придётся воплотить в жизнь свою первую угрозу.  
      «Ути какие мы а-пасные, — протянул Дьявол. Его собственные огненные когти еще не касались, но могли коснуться в любую секунду шеи Блейза дэ Борна. — Но нет. Рано. Рано! Кушать такого вкусного мага мы будем позже, когда он будет готов. Когда приползет к нам на коленях умолять открыть рецептуру 79 капсулы. Которой не существует, хм. Интересно будет взглянуть на его лицо».  
      Он снова вернулся в тело испуганной Мэг и нахально откинулся в руки Блейза дэ Борна.  
      — Но прекрасный господин, у меня еще много тайн для вас! — Дьявол вывернулся из его рук и повернулся к нему лицом. — И вопросов, — холодно произнес Дьявол. — Например, откуда вы знаете настоящее имя террориста номер один.


	9. Ассистент-ассасин

       _«Никогда не знаешь, какая встреча окажется последней»._  
        
      Я полагал, чтобы сохранить энтузиазм, мне придется отказаться от прикосновения руки Влада к своему затылку, поскольку маг древности был прав насчет «Успокоителя». Но процесс затянулся. Слишком много всего следовало проверить экспериментально, более того, я не мог понять, может, я где-то крупно ошибаюсь.  
      Цель: сохранить оставшуюся от магического потрясения свежесть и ясность разума.  
      Список неверных решений:  
      Переживать в воспоминании магическое потрясение ежедневно. Не работает. Постоянное повторение приедается, потрясения не наступает, равно как и ясности мысли.  
      Вспоминать об этом самостоятельно, добавляя к воспоминаниям собственные выводы и размышления. Приедается, четкость мысли утрачивается.  
      Ежеутренне перечитывать свой список о том, чего не стоит делать здраво и ясно мыслящему волшебнику. Рассказывать его себе разными словами. Вдумываться в них.  
      Последний вариант был мной не полностью отвергнут. Пока он находился в доработке, в качестве внушаемого вербального заклинания, и для этого мне надо было поставить на ком-то опыт. Влад, разумеется, не рассматривался.  
      Неудачи злили меня, а четкость постепенно утрачивалась, мне снова казалось, что я «зарастал» воспоминаниями и неверными представлениями о себе и прошлом. Я пытался бороться с этим, терпел поражения и искал утешения у единственного человека, кто мог мне его подарить.  
      Влад считал причиной «зарастания» мое стремление к комфорту, и я был вынужден признать, что он прав. Именно мое стремление чтобы «от меня все отстали и ничего не делать» было мне так ненавистно. Я отчаянно хотел от него избавиться. Частенько мне казалось, что я схожу с ума. Схожу с ума от невозможности перестать сходить с ума, и это было вовсе не хорошее годное творческое сумасшествие!  
      Забывался я под рукой мага древности. Заклинание «Касание Тьмы» нельзя проводить самому на себе. Также нельзя проводить над потенциально более сильным магом; просто не получится. Это катастрофически сокращало количество магов, способных применить его на мне. Даже не столько «способных», сколько «доступных».  
      — И еще, — произнес Влад. — Вообще это обычное успокоительное заклинание, раскрывающее все блоки подсознания, мягко и аккуратно. В мое время оно применялось повсеместно, зачастую на детях — матери клали руку им на затылок, чтобы те угомонились и уснули, заодно избавившись от засоренного за день восприятия. На более слабого взрослого это оказывает обычно легкий паралитический эффект — ну чтобы не говорил и не мешал. Тут, конечно, еще зависит от силы мага, но… все остальные, на ком я поэкспериментировал с заклинанием, просто вырубались на несколько часов, никто ничего не говорил о неземном блаженстве, да и по логике не должен бы ты его испытывать.  
      — Нахуй такую логику, — фыркнул я. — Ты — свет в окошке моего царства без жалости к себе. Точнее, твоя рука. Так что соблаговолите, о великий император, почтить своего преданного миньона целительным касанием царственной длани!  
      — Ты бы хоть затыкался, когда я это делаю, — Влад положил мне руку на затылок. — Ты так много болтаешь!  
      Я улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, чуть сильнее прижимаясь головой к его руке. Может, заклинание не получается из-за этого. Мне слишком хорошо, когда он так делает, всякий раз, когда мне кажется, что у меня едет крыша, я просто прошу его… И как же хорошо, что он соглашается.  
      Влад относился ко мне неожиданно хорошо. Учитывая, что его моральные нормы ниже моих. Или выше. Смотря с какой стороны смотреть. Мне льстило, что террорист номер один перед сном гладит меня по голове в качестве успокоительного.  
      Хотя он бывал резким и раздражительным. Но, учитывая сон, в котором его нашел… я тогда сказал «родственная душа». Влад был чем-то похож на улучшенную версию меня самого, наверное, каким я хотел бы стать, когда мне было семнадцать. Резкий и жесткий волшебник с огромной загадочной силой. Ах да, и «бессердечный». Может, таким стал бы Альфред Линии-1, если бы, как я, догадался вовремя расстаться с Крэем, а затем получить от кого-то хороший совет и заслуженную славу по поводу убийства Зимнего.  
      Словом, я понимал недостатки Влада слишком хорошо, чтобы на них злиться. Не знаю, было бы это так, не владей он великим «делай-ручкой» заклинанием.  
      К сожалению, помощи от него в моем заклинании я не добился. Хотя мы и были родственные души, моя была куда слабее и привыкла к иному типу мышления, чем отточенный холодной звездной пустотой ум. О его целях, да и о внешнем мире я не спрашивал, а сам он не говорил. Мне просто нравилось пребывать с ним рядом.  
      Со временем я подумал, что некоторые недостатки можно попытаться исправить. Пытаюсь же я исправить свои. Влад, к примеру, любил ворчать, что я много говорю. При этом он с удовольствием слушал все, что я ему рассказывал, никогда не прерывал и не приказывал мне замолчать. Мне надоело слушать его явно противоречащее бухтение, и однажды я сказал, сделав вид, что обиделся, что буду молчать. И, применив всю свою вспомненную безжалостность, молчал аж три дня, на третий из которых Влад вынужден был признаться, что в тишине совсем уныло, я же, довольный этой маленькой победкой, перестал его откровенно дразнить.  
      За пару недель я рассказал ему почти все, что произошло со мной относительно общественной жизни. Про нашу с Крэем временную петлю и о том, как мы вместе искали потерянные законы. Статусы секретности для меня ничего не значили теперь, пещера, как выяснилось, стерла вообще все печати молчания, хотя я все-таки не сказал ему, что Амир — оборотень. Сейчас все эти истории, об Амире, Крэе, Джузеппе и прочих казались мне выдуманными, будто я пересказывал Владу эпизоды просмотренного пару месяцев назад сериала — память сохранила только самые яркие эпизоды.  
      Я умолчал о своей матери, — мне казалось, не могло принести ему никакой пользы, хотя рассказал о чудовищах полигона, когда пришлось к слову. Я умолчал о Кире и Лоре, потому что Лора спасла меня от ассасинов, а Кир… ну, был Кир. И я умолчал о том, что накануне нашей встречи на площади я таки открыл Первый Закон. Не знаю, почему.  
      Я также рассказал ему о нашей встрече в Камчатском, произошедшей в несбывшемся будущем. К моему удивлению, Влад кивнул.  
      — Да, мне это снилось.  
      — То есть как это? А почему тогда ты не помнил, к примеру, дивные беседы о нашей ночи в пустыне?  
      Он раздражённо передернул плечами.  
      — Несбывшиеся будущие не всегда приходят к нам в четкой и ясной форме. Мне из того эпизода больше всего запомнилось, как после твоего побега меня атаковал отряд под предводительством одной покойной волшебницы. О чем мы с тобой трепались, я почти не запомнил, а вот по поводу атаки принял меры.  
      — А, поэтому покойной, — я усмехнулся. — Вот как.  
      — Слушай, я уже извинился за это! — Влад явно истолковал мое глубокомысленное молчание превратно. — Уверяю тебя, я бы никогда не поступил так с тобой, если бы понял, что это именно ты. К тому же ты вообще никак не… хм, представился.  
      — Сложно вести диалог, когда тебе прокусывают горло.  
      — Ты бы на моем месте поступил точно так же.  
      — Может быть, но я не поступил.  
      — У тебя не было повода.  
      — Ага.  
      Повисло молчание. Я раздумывал о том, не сказать ли ему, как я избавился от паразита, но не мог решиться. Это знание было единственным моим козырем, если что-то пойдет не так. Если, к примеру, он перестанет класть руку мне на затылок. А если что, я могу сказать, что не помнил эту часть сна.  
      На самом деле я не злился на него. Во-первых, хоть меня и не спросили, и я не успел начать сопротивляться, я хорошо помню свою мысль «Хм, а почему бы и нет, я никогда не трахался с вампиром». Изнасилованием это было исключительно для Влада, который понятия не имел, что я там подумал. Во-вторых, это произошло во сне, и это многое нивелировало. Например, боль. Боль во сне практически никак не чувствуется — она воспринимается. Эмоционально. К примеру, я помню лютый безумный ужас, когда мне во сне отрубили руки, а затем я проснулся и понял, что у меня по-прежнему отрублены руки. Руки для мага это всё. Без рук ты просто кусок бесполезной плоти. Я тогда скастовал заклинание, которое как бы «вернуло» меня в мир, где с моими руками было все в порядке. Разумеется, это был лишь сон, поскольку, кажется, теория о множественных вселенных, полных наших двойников, несостоятельна, но тот факт, что я проснулся снова уже с руками, примирил меня с тем фактом, что я скастовал заклинание, работающее на несуществующей вехе мироздания. Главное, что оно сработало.  
      Так же с любой другой болью: даже если я как-то воспринимаю ее во сне, пробуждение ее стирает. Но вот ужас от поселившегося во мне паразита я очень даже хорошо помню. И я не был уверен, что, не найди я способ избавиться от него, я не проснулся бы с древесностью внутри, или, к примеру, не остался бы с инфицированным телом сна. Деревья тоже способны видеть сны, следовательно, обладают телом сна. Следовательно, мое инфицирование не виделось чем-то невозможным… Но вот…  
      — Слушай, а как это вообще получилось?  
      — Я же сказал… — угрожающе начал Влад, но я перебил его:  
      — Я имею в виду, я спал, то есть был в теле сна, а ты — бодрствовал, теоретически, мы же блин были из разных материй, как так вышло… Я имею в виду, у нас считается, что человек не может призвать свое тело сна и с ним переспать, логично, что и с чужим телом сна он это проделать не может…  
      — Блять, откуда я знаю! — рявкнул Влад. — Прекрати мне уже напоминать об этом!  
      — Ты сейчас мучаешься исключительно своей совестью, — фыркнул я. — Удивительно, что она у тебя вообще есть. А я пытаюсь обратить твое внимание на феномен. Я же сказал, что уже давно не злюсь за это.  
      Маг древности покосился на меня.  
      — Я не могу обращать внимание на каждую странную хрень, которая происходит. Это нецелесообразно. Какой толк от того, что я докопаюсь до сути вопроса, как тело сна взаимодействует с телом бодрствования? В мое время были умники, способные драться в теле сна ничуть не хуже, чем в теле бодрствования, и я имею в виду не только магию, а физические удары руками и ногами. Да и ты, кстати, убивал совершенно реальных чудовищ именно что в теле сна, сам рассказывал!  
      — Тут ты прав, — я покорно кивнул. — Ладно. Больше не буду говорить об этом, раз тебя это так бесит.  
      — Я просто не хочу, чтобы это влияло на наши отношения.  
      — Я сбежал от тебя из другого сна, получив в нем, благодаря тебе, ценную на тот момент информацию. Считай, что мы квиты.  
      — Серьезно? — Влад недоверчиво уставился на меня.  
      — За твою божественную длань я готов великодушно простить тебя раз и навсегда, — я уселся на пол рядом с его креслом. Он задумчиво взъерошил мои волосы.  
      — Маги так изменились, с тех пор, как… — он замолчал, не договорив.  
      — Ты это ты, а я это я. То, что тебе кажется непростительным… Знаешь, со мной случались во сне вещи и похуже.  
      Он уставился на меня; в темных глазах сияло настороженное изумление.  
      — Однажды мне отрубили руки. Самый, наверное, жуткий эпизод. Однажды трахался с радиоактивным русалом, полагая, что я теперь тоже навсегда буду заражён радиацией. Однажды мне приснилось, что моя мать ко мне пристает. Поэтому знаешь, тот сон, — я усмехнулся. — По десятибалльной шкале едва тянул на семерку.  
      ***  
        
      «Если… если из-за твоих действий я умру, то я… я очень расстроюсь и буду плакать».  
      Магдалене Петровсковой неоткуда было знать, что подобное беспомощно-искреннее признание произвело на Дьявола куда больший эффект, чем любые угрозы. Угрозы это вызов. Всякий раз, когда тебе говорят «не делай этого, или умрешь», начинаешь задумываться — это кто еще умрет первым. Но есть тип существ, которые на простодушную просьбу «Пожалуйста, не делай этого!», полагаемую циниками бесполезной, реагируют. Те существа, которым все равно, которые убивают ради развлечения, и не-убийство считают точно таким же развлечением, как и убийство. Дьявол мог бы сейчас убить всю толпу зевак, насчитывающую около пятидесяти человек, и пощадить одного, который бы попросил его: «Пожалуйста, не делай этого».  
      Однако таких как он немного. В основном волшебники убивают либо по необходимости, либо для удовольствия, и никакие просьбы не заставят их пренебречь своими планами или лишить себя удовольствия.  
      Сейчас перед Дьяволом было убийство явно со второй мотивацией. Мраморно-белое тело светловолосой женщины было обескровлено и вмонтировано в барельеф, посвященный какой-то человеческой битве. Копья и мечи сражающихся, а так же предположительные места ранений, были весьма изящно окрашены кровью, однако большая ее часть отсутствовала.  
      «I’ll never touch _you_ anymore» — гласила небрежно написанная кровью, явно от руки (ну или пальца, а скорее всего, кисти) сделанная надпись над барельефом. «Я больше никогда не прикоснусь _к тебе_ ».  
      А еще все место вокруг, если посмотреть на него астральным зрением, сверкало и переливалось, обильно засыпанное Цюрихской пыльцой.  
      Женщиной на барельефе была Надежда Крэй.  
      За спиной у Магдалены стояли двоюродный брат убитой и представитель Верховной Русской Диаспоры Иван Михайлов и Алиса Крэй, свекровь убитой и фактически правительница Западного Города, в котором произошло убийство.  
      Дьявол подумал, что, _пожалуй,_ ему все-таки стоило изучить профессию следователя, прежде чем стать следователем Гильдии Убийц, к которому обращается Верховная Диаспора.  
      За исключением стартовых дел и дела о Двух Часах, Дьявол не предполагал заниматься расследованиями. Последнее время он провел среди вынужденно-бездельничающих волшебников и как-то упустил из виду то, что на высокой и высокооплачиваемой должности работать приходится _постоянно,_ а не только вначале.  
      «Пожалуй, мне следует предпринять шаги по присоединению Магдалены Петровсковой к одной из Диаспор крупных городов. А лучше — Верховной. Иначе мне придется впахивать на них еще много лет.  
      И да, об этом стоило подумать раньше. А теперь мне придется расследовать убийство, которое никоим образом меня не касается и которое организовал не я, чтобы затем ловко его раскрыть ко всеобщему изумлению».  
      «Вероятно, это сделал Альфред Майнштайн. Не без помощи мага древности, разумеется. Этот молодой человек произвел крайне сильное впечатление на Влада, раз тот занялся потаканием чужой жажде мести…  
      Схожесть обстоятельств с Делом о Двух Часах налицо. Убийство женщины. Инсталляция, выставляющая ее обнаженной, и, так сказать, в роли жертвы… Майнштайн пишет на трех языках одновременно, и почерк весьма похож на его английский почерк… У Майнштайна явные претензии к Сильвестру Крэю, мужу покойной…  
      Мысль взвизгнула, остановившись на полном ходу; все предыдущие мысли врезались в нее, скучились и перемешались.  
      Нет. Что-то не так.  
      Дьявол и правда жалел, что не познакомился с Великим магом, когда тот был доступен. Если бы он лучше знал его личность… Дьявол лишь предполагал, что Майнштайн из тех людей, которые не станут убивать жену своего врага, если могут убить самого врага. Их мысль просто не заворачивается по тому паттерну, что от смерти Надежды Крэй Сильвестру будет больнее, чем если прикончить его самого, поскольку у Майнштайна нет и никогда не было близких друзей, кроме Сильвестра. Ему не понять, что существует такая болевая точка.  
      Но. Влад прекрасно осведомлен абсолютно о всех болевых точках, существующих у различных людей. Он специалист по причинению людям боли.  
      Но. С точки зрения Влада это не самое выгодное действие — убить известную, но не сильную ведьму, _жену официального Великого Мага,_ таким образом зарекомендовав себя не просто опасным и жестоким, как в случае с Викторией Михайловой, устранить которую возжелал бы любой враг Верховной Диаспоры, но и трусливо-мстительным. Устранить Викторию это все равно, что взять ферзя противника, но убить Надежду Михайлову-Крэй — это растереть в порошок фигурку пешки, вставшей на продвижении твоих фигур из-за твоей собственной невнимательности.  
        
      Магдалена Петровскова в который раз просматривала все имеющиеся записи-воспоминания о Майнштайне.  
      Анализ надписи над телом совпал с анализом английского почерка Великого Мага на 95%. Впрочем, почерки у Майнштайна менялись не только при смене языка, но и настроения, поэтому это было неудивительным.  
      Крайне тяжело было пробиться к Сильвестру Крэю, который столь интенсивно скорбел, что не мог найти в своем расписании и получаса на допрос, пока Магдалена прямо не сказала, что вероятнее всего его жену убил Альфред Майнштайн.  
      После этого у Крэя сделался отсутствующий вид минуты на три, словно словил ментальную атаку, либо просто с кем-то беседовал телепатически, а затем он покорно проследовал в ее офис и сказал, что готов ответить на любые вопросы, с таким видом, будто у него еще одну жену прикончили.  
      А потом Крэй заявил, что не имеет ни малейших сомнений в том, что это был Майнштайн, поскольку в прошлом мире, или мире Линии-1, он убил его другую жену, которую звали Лиза.  
      Дьявол, который хоть и не был настоящим следователем и скептически относился к существованию мира Линии-1, не смог промолчать, что одно никак не следует из другого, какие бы глюки, то есть, простите, флешбеки, Сильвестр не словил.  
      Затем, в присутствии двух свидетелей — от Крэев и от Гильдии — Сильвестр позволил себя ментально допросить, и Магдалена увидела вживую его последний разговор с Майнштайном. Если бы только разговор! Вообще Крэй должен был предоставить его еще в деле о Двух Часах. Все было бы проще и быстрее. Майнштайн не просто «странно попрощался с ним». Он попрощался с ним навсегда. Он поцеловал его, а затем сказал «Я больше никогда к тебе не прикоснусь». То, что Крэй не обратил внимания на значение этой фразы, свидетельствовало лишь о скудной проницательности псевдовеликого мага.  
      Ага. А теперь убита жена Крэя, и над ее обескровленным телом надпись «Я больше никогда не прикоснусь к тебе», и слово «тебе» выделено. Большинство билингвистических убийц пишут послания над своими жертвами на неродном языке, таким образом диссоциируя себя от происходящего.  
      У Альфреда Майнштайна (кстати, по-прежнему все приборы показывали, что такого мага не существует) был мотив для убийства Надежды Крэй, так как у Майнштайна был мотив причинить боль Крэю, фраза совпадала со сказанной им фразой, а способ убийства совпадал со способом убийства Виктории Михайловой…  
      Почти совпадал. Надежда Крэй не сопротивлялась. Последний раз она телепортировалась с многолюдного приема. Она извинилась перед собеседниками и не выглядела ни напуганной, ни расстроенной, ни спешащей, ни удивлённой. Как будто ей прислал сообщение кто-то, кого она знает, а, по словам Крэя, она видела Майнштайна лишь дважды и общалась с ним на уровне приветствий. Телепатические сообщения невозможно подделать. То есть возможно, но для этого надо заколдовать принимающего их мага до того, как сообщение придет, чтобы у него создалось впечатление, что он получил его от ложного адресата; тем не менее, пришлось допрашивать и рядом находящихся.  
      Но. На представителях рода Михайловых, которые, по мнению Ивана, не способны себя защитить, стоит заклинание, фиксирующее опасность по жизненным показателям и передающее сигнал непосредственно главе рода. Иван ничего не почувствовал до момента фактической смерти, тогда как битву Виктории он почувствовал еще как — но не смог определить ее местонахождение.  
      У убийства Надежды Крэй не было «Двух Часов». Не было «уничтоженного времени», феномена, которому до сих пор никто не мог дать объяснения. Тело, равно как и кровь, и надпись, просто телепортировали в нужные места, вместе с россыпями цюрихской пыльцы. Тело Виктории тоже было обсыпано ею, но… Для профессионального убийства использование этого порошка так же очевидно как для человеческого преступника — использование перчаток.  
      ***  
        
      Волшебник лгал, хотя я не мог точно сказать, откуда я это знаю. Просто… видел когда-то кого-то похожего по типу личности, по манерам, кого-то, кто вел себя так же, когда лгал.  
      Я правда не мог вспомнить; видимо, это не был важный для меня человек, и его ложь мне запомнилась лишь потому, что в первый раз я подумал, что это правда.  
      Волшебник был чертовски убедителен. Он не разыгрывал наивность, он не разыгрывал гордыню. Он пришел к нам именно как человек, предлагающий взаимовыгодные условия. Не сделку, но сотрудничество.  
      «Станет на нашу сторону, будет шпионить так, что никто не заметит, поскольку как шпион он относится к низкому классу, будет исподволь разрушать всех, с кем столкнется. Много разных маленьких целей, которые легко оправдать амбициозностью и желанием выделиться. Не имеет значения, искренне ли он встанет на нашу сторону, или нет — для таких людей не существует сторон, есть лишь собственное благополучие, ради которого они будут разрушать все. Не бывают гениями, но старательны и упорны, однако, учитывая основной состав нашей армии, состоящий почти полностью из гениев со свернутой набекрень крышей, самым разумным решением будет…»  
      — Я обдумаю ваше предложение, господин Николай. Можете идти.  
      Холодная звездная тварь произносит эти слова, и волшебник бесстрашно смотрит в ее глаза, потому что слишком глуп и нагл, чтобы понять. Впрочем, я и сам до недавнего времени не понимал…  
      — Благодарю вас, господин Влад. Я буду с нетерпением ожидать вашего ответа.  
      — Позвольте мне проводить вас, господин Николай. — Я чуть кланяюсь, неторопливо приближаясь к волшебнику, и в тот момент, когда он, коротко кивнув, разворачивается, наношу удар в висок. Меч, вытекший из пальцев, взрезает все магические щиты, я ставлю блок против атак защитных заклинаний, и, подпрыгнув, сношу голову волшебника с его шеи. Чуть качнувшись, тело падает, а я, поймав голову за волосы в полете, сжигаю ее в пепел второй рукой.  
      «…избавиться от пытающейся внедриться в наши ряды ядовитой твари, которая в совокупности может значительно ослабить многих, при этом не принеся уникальной пользы».  
      «К тому же я привык, что Николай — автор Теории Времени и папаша Кира, а не какой-то длинноносый хлыщ-карьерист». Я автоматически скастовал контрольное заклинание и выдул на место происшествия немного Цюрихской пыльцы. Дело сделано.  
      — Альфред. — Голос Влада, казалось, заморозил воздух в приемном зале. — Пожалуй, нам все-таки надо поговорить о том, где ты провел свои последние шесть лет.


	10. Путешествие и политика

_«Я безумен ровно на 50% по материнской линии»._  
  
      Значительно позже мне объяснили (точнее, почти проорали), где и в чем я допустил ошибку, однако я по-прежнему убежден, что все в итоге произошло к лучшему.  
      Я люблю изучать новые места, и Шанхай в этом плане был восхитительно разнообразен: здешние тропы магов вполне органично сосуществовали с тропами людей, и болтаться по городу, пересекая границы, было интересно и отвлекало от мыслей о том, насколько я был в прошлом идиотом.  
      Но я не удосужился посмотреть в Инфофонде, что маги в других странах подчиняют свою жизнь иным правилам и следуют отличным от моей родины традициям. И одна из критически-важных традиций Шанхая такова: тут не окружают свои жилища барьерами. В России, чтобы попасть туда, где тебя не хотят видеть, придется взломать кучу защитных барьеров или сознание того, у кого есть от них коды. В Шанхае же в место, где тебя не хотят видеть, можно зайти случайно.  
      Но только один раз.  
      Поскольку оно все равно оставалось местом, где тебя не хотят видеть.  
      Здешние маги полагают, если уж судьба волшебника была таковой, что он зашел в запретное место, то совершенно закономерно, что он будет там убит. Незнание не освобождает от последствий.  
      Я этого не знал. Даже примерно не могу представить, сколько раз моя жизнь висела на волоске, потому что гулял я целыми днями, постоянно восхищаясь, что у здешних магов столько прекрасных и открытых туристических мест. И однажды догулялся.  
      Я разглядывал храм, который сперва мне показался людским, пока я не нашел портальную арку. У меня не было желания нарушать Владов запрет на телепортацию, а поскольку я не знал, куда она ведет, то просто присел неподалёку и закурил.  
      Тут-то и явился китайский волшебник, который, увидев меня, что-то резко сказанул. Я так и не удосужился приобрести языковой амулет, так что мага я не понял, зато отлично считал его намерения. Китаец собирался меня убить.  
      Я решил, что он — из Русской Диаспоры, или из Римской. Ассасин, нашедший меня. Успел пожалеть, что так и не почитал новости с момента воскрешения — не хотелось от слова вообще, слишком сильное потрясение Влад нанёс мне своим «расскажи, как ты стал магом, Майнштайн».  
      Пока я все это делал, я болтал на английском, что не понимаю, о чем он говорит, а сам преобразовывал невербально себе дополнительной энергии из воздуха, которым вдоволь успел насладиться. Китаец не стал ждать, когда я закончу, а полетевшее в меня заклинание я едва успел отразить мечом.  
      Мы вступили в поединок, и я одолел его, но не успел убить. В тот момент, когда я занес клинок над его шеей, я услышал вопль, моя поединочная сфера лопнула, и я промазал. Клинок слегка рассек щеку и наполовину — ухо волшебника, а я уже командовал Кзару атаковать незнакомцев…  
      Идиот, разумеется. Необходимо было тотчас телепортироваться, но мне показалось неправильным не добить врага.  
      Вообще-то, можно было телепортироваться в тот момент, когда я уловил его намерение меня убить.  
      — Остановись!  
      Это не был английский, но интонации было достаточно. Я мельком увидел мага, вспышку заклинания из его руки и то, как проваливается в подпространство Кзар. Союзника невозможно убить, но возможно изгнать.  
      «Но он один…»  
       _«Я-в-домике_ _»_ -заклинание, и вот я уже держу меч ровно над горлом пребывающего без сознания волшебника.  
      — Он первым атаковал меня! — Что вранье, он первым _намеревался_ атаковать меня, но у меня оказалась лучше реакция. — Я не убью его, если дашь мне уйти!  
      «Глупейшая торговля, — равнодушно отметила моя рациональная часть. Пол под тобой сияет антителепортационной октаграммой, которую этот китаец то ли успел сделать, то ли активировал. Ты на чужой территории, и даже если он в одиночку не пробьет твой барьер, он просто позовет друзей…»  
      Резкий удар, будто от взрывной волны; на этом все закончилось.  
        
      Вначале я очнулся. Затем, вспомнив обстоятельства, я удивился, что очнулся. Я лежал, но тело все равно ощущалось как-то странно, как будто бы я дал взятку закону гравитации, за которую он согласился влиять на меня чуть меньше, чем обычно. Чертовски любопытное ощущение!  
      Это немного похоже на миры с иной гравитационной постоянной, которые я видел во сне: отвратительное чувство тяжести или напротив восхитительное чувство легкости. Бегать в них, подпрыгивая на четыре-пять метров было почти так же круто, как летать.  
      — Как твое имя?  
      «Что?». Я осторожно приподнялся. На меня смотрел китаец — или возможно монгол — в общем, высокий лысый азиат с идеально прямой осанкой. Узкие черты гладковыбритого лица напоминали статую.  
      — А… Арин, — пробормотал я, оглядываясь. Ага. Чужая одежда, ни браслета, ни меча, ни прочих магических аксессуаров. Окно выходит на чудеснейший осенний сад, _но сейчас не время любоваться красотами, идиот!_  
      Имя я выдумал, но судя по всему азиат не проник под мои щиты, либо его не интересовали мелочи. Может он придерживается наших традиций о неважности имени.  
      — Ты едва не убил моего ученика. — Теперь он говорил с кристаллом, на английском, но с безупречной дикцией. Некоторые так болтают, что им даже языковые кристаллы не помогают быть понятными.  
      — Ваш ученик едва не убил меня. — Я взглянул в черные блестящие глаза мага. — Если я его как-то оскорбил, возможно, есть способ решить это мирно? Я готов извиниться, и, уверяю вас, что если и нанес ему некое оскорбление, то исключительно по незнанию.  
      — Тем не менее, вместо того, чтобы извиниться, ты вступил с ним в бой, едва не убил его и угрожал убить его, если я не дам тебе уйти.  
      Азиат был одет в сине-серые одежды, которые могли относиться к любому времени: зауженные к щиколоткам просторные штаны, суженная у рукавов рубаха, поверх них кафтан до колена с недлинным и нешироким рукавом. На поясе не было оружия, но это ничего не означало. У того парня, что на меня напал, катана тоже на поясе не висела, он ее призвал.  
      — Мои инстинкты сказали мне, что ваш ученик намерен меня убить. Я не стал тратить время на вопрос «почему?». — Я говорил равнодушно. За время разговора я вспомнил о своей депрессии, и мне внезапно стало плевать, что эти китайцы со мной сделают. Если я сдохну, мне же будет легче. Какая разница, если все бессмысленно? Затем я вспомнил о Владе.  
      — Извинения бессмысленны, — проронил маг.  
      Я задумался, затем медленно произнес:  
      — Есть некоторая, возможно не слишком большая вероятность, что вы можете обменять меня на что-нибудь ценное и прикольное, поскольку один могущественный волшебник считает меня чем-то вроде своей собственности и возможно согласится выдать вам за меня вознаграждение.  
      «…или всех вас убить».  
      Маг усмехнулся, и я не смог понять, моим словам или моим мыслям.  
      — Тебя не слишком волнует отнятие жизни, — констатировал волшебник, но я кивнул на всякий случай.  
      — Вы хотите мне поручить миссию по устранению кого-нибудь в уплату долга, на которой я с большой вероятностью погибну? — безразлично произнес я. Все мои попытки связаться с Владом телепатически были тщетны, как всегда, а телефон у меня забрали. Хм. Отличная проверка того факта, насколько он меня ценит. И… и по-прежнему, несмотря на мрачное настроение, я чувствовал себя удивительно легким.  
      — Ты задаешь один вопрос, когда тебя волнует совершенно другой.  
      — Неправда. Я задаю всего один вопрос, в то время как хочу задать целый десяток, а по-настоящему меня не волнует ничего, кроме осознания того факта, что я почти два десятка лет был идиотом. Я искренне недоумеваю, как, при таком кромешном идиотизме, я ухитрился выжить и даже победить в паре противостояний. Я сказал правду, и сделал это без какой-либо цели, мне просто плевать, что вы об этом подумаете. — Я взглянул на волшебника, чья маска невозмутимости явно трещала по швам. — Да, я странный. Я безумен ровно на 50% по материнской линии. Мне об этом уже говорили столько раз, что я подумываю брать плату за то, что мне приходится это выслушивать.  
      Я поднялся со скромного каменного ложа и обнаружил, что договор с гравитацией по-прежнему в силе. Я осторожно подпрыгнул. До потолка я все же не достал, но это был самый легкий и приятный прыжок за всю жизнь моего тела бодрствования.  
      — Что ты со мной сделал? — спросил я у наблюдавшего за мной мага.  
      — Пока ничего, — невозмутимо отозвался тот. — Это побочный эффект путешествий во времени. Не самый популярный, но и не уникальный.  
      — Так мы в будущем?! — Я во все глаза уставился на мага, затем высунул голову в окно без стекла, где моему взору предстал совершенно не футуристический сад в японском стиле. Впрочем, кто его знает, может он весь на самом деле металлический.  
      — Для кого-то — разумеется. Но по отношению к тому времени, откуда я тебя забрал, мы в прошлом. Примерно на две тысячи лет.  
      «ЧТО».  
      — Твое тело все еще обладает так называемой «временной привязкой». Если ты отправишься в будущее, тебе наоборот станет тяжело двигаться, чем в более отдалённое, тем тяжелее. Даже если твой разум теоретически знает, что время нелинейно, ты не смог осознать эту идею, и потому твое тело по-прежнему осознает себя в рамках линейного бытия.  
      — Как это связано с изменением гравитации? В смысле, как может зависеть изменение веса от путешествий во времени?  
      Волшебник хлопнул в ладони, и я мгновенно оказался на кровати, не в силах встать. Интересное заклинание. Сука узкоглазая.  
      — Отлично. Ты не ценишь жизнь, у тебя нет принципов, но ты отчаянно жаждешь понять, как работает мир. Я поделюсь с тобой знаниями, если ты будешь на меня работать.  
      — В чем заключается работа?  
      — Простые задания, с которыми бы справился и человек. В зависимости от успеха они могут стать, а могут и не стать сложнее. Вопреки сложившемуся мнению, я не слишком приветствую смерть учеников.  
      «Ээээ».  
      — Премудрый старец, в чем заключается работа?  
      Волшебник вдруг ухмыльнулся, показав мне неровные ряды желтых, но крепких зубов.  
      — А ты проницателен, ученик.  
      «Что. Я назвал его премудрым старцем в шутку, но…»  
      — Ассасин? Ты хочешь сделать из меня — ассасина?  
      — Не будь таким самоуверенным. Может, года через три ты окажешься способен лишь подметать пол школы.  
      — Эээ… я смогу вернуться в то же время, откуда ты меня забрал? Я там вроде как аналог ядерного оружия и вроде бы как нужен, чтобы мною размахивать…  
      Судя по выражению лица волшебника, он тоже пренебрегал Инфофондом в свой последний визит в Шанхай моего времени, но он подтвердил, что способен вернуть меня в то же время, откуда взял.  
      — Окей, просто чтобы уточнить: в этом времени не существует ли другая гильдия убийц, которую возглавляет искрящаяся силой и счастьем женщина со светлыми волосами? И не существует ли такая личность тут в любой другой профессии? И когда я говорю «искрящаяся», я имею в виду, что ощущение от ее присутствия невозможно забыть.  
      — Мы не встречались ни с кем подобным.  
      — Отлично. — Воевать против Виктории Михайловой я бы не хотел, даже будучи Альфредом-1. — Сколько времени я должен тебе прослужить, или в каких единицах ты измеряешь мой долг?  
      Маг улыбнулся и ответил. Я подумал над его предложением пять минут и согласился.  
        
      ***  
      Убийство Надежды Крэй вызвало в обществе более широкий резонанс, чем убийство Виктории Михайловой. Виктория была могущественнейшей ведьмой и, на минутку, главой Гильдии Убийц, а Надежда Крэй была _невинна._ Просто девочка, полюбившая Великого Мага Сильвестра Крэя и вышедшая за него замуж. Художник-иллюзионист. Нежная и беспомощная.  
      Ряды Ордена Великого Мага стремительно пополнялись.  
      Награды за Влада и Альфреда Майнштайна выросли.  
      По итогу выходило, что Верховная Русская Диаспора и Сильвестр Крэй выиграли от убийства Надежды Крэй больше, чем оппозиция. Намного больше.  
      Либо Влад совершил ошибку, пойдя на поводу у эмоций Альфреда Майнштайна… (Дьявол поперхнулся; воображение отказалось представлять себе эту возможность) Либо террорист номер один вообще тут не при чем.  
      Следственная работа Дьяволу не очень нравилась, но ему нравилось _знать_. К тому же он быстро сообразил, что у следователя первой категории должны быть помощники, и Марк Измайлов с ней согласился. Он не стал препятствовать Магдалене проверить все «еще раз», чем стал для нее «чуть менее подозрительным».  
      Если исключить Влада и его ручного творца апокалипсисов, то, к примеру, у Марка Измайлова был очень неплохой мотив убить Надежду Крэй. Гильдия теперь поддерживала Орден Великого Мага, но им не хватало сплочённости, тем более что ранее Крэй не то чтобы открыто, но осуждал существование Гильдии, а многие в его Ордене и вовсе были «зелеными» и открыто ее ненавидели. А если грохнуть кого-то высокопоставленного, прекрасного и невинного, то это всегда вызовет остракизм, даже если две трети осуждающих сами не погнушались бы сделать это для своих интересов. Плюс древнейшие лозунги «В опасности не только мы, в опасности наши семьи!» и «А вы хотите, чтобы однажды террорист номер один выпил всю кровь из _вашей_ жены?».  
      По сути, убить Надежду Крэй был повод у любого волшебника, для которого победа над Владом была важнее чувств Великого Мага. _Магдалена_ могла бы убить Надежду Крэй, если бы ей это пришло в голову, но она была слишком занята…  
      Вжжик! Мысль снова затормозила и все прочие врезались в нее, образовав кашицу. Так-так-так.  
      Магдалена последнее время была увлечена развлечениями, лавируя между Иваном Михайловым и Блейзом дэ Борном, единственным по-настоящему умным волшебником Верховной Русской Диаспоры.  
      Во имя неугасимого пламени, ДА.  
      Дьявол аж почувствовал, что ему хочется перестать ходить по комнате и присесть.  
        
      Сравнительный анализ состояния тел после смерти Виктории Михайловой и Надежды Крэй значительно отличался. Из Виктории кровь вытянули, чтобы соорудить застывшие кровяные крылья, когда она уже была мертва. Пять отверстий, на запястьях, лодыжках и шее. На шее Надежды Крэй тоже было отверстие, но одно.  
       _Потому что публично Влад выпивал кровь из волшебников через одну вену, не через пять. От этого бедняги очень страдали, и это смотрелось зрелищно. Информация о том, что на теле Виктории было пять ран, никогда не предавалась огласке как несущественная._  
      Состояния тел магов, убитых Владом, соответствовали состоянию тела Виктории. Но не Надежды Крэй. Ее кровь удалили каким-то иным образом. Наиболее вероятно — телепортировали. Магдалена не знала заклинания, которое может телепортировать жидкости из тела мага, но лишь потому, что существуют куда менее сложные и энергозатратные способы убийства.  
      «Итак, господин Блейз дэ Борн, где вы были три дня назад между четырьмя и пятью утра по времени Западного? Готова поспорить, у вас имеется просто _шикарное_ алиби. Иначе я в вас крайне разочаруюсь.  
      Вы желаете уничтожить террориста номер один, потому что он причинил боль вам, убив вашу дочь. А выслушав мои бредни про капсулу Могэры, вы, со свойственным вам тщанием, провели расследование и обнаружили, что ее не существует. Но вы не поддались отчаянию. Если паттерн смерти Катерины таков, что ее убивает Влад, когда она становится на его пути, то самое разумное — уничтожить Влада. А чтобы подуспокоить вашу рвущуюся в бой дочку, точнее, чтобы расчистить ей путь к ее настоящей цели, вы убиваете Надежду Крэй, жену Великого Мага. Теперь Сильвестр: а) полон гнева и решимости убить Влада и Майнштайна; б) холост и в горе, а потому открыт для появления в своей жизни другой светловолосой, заботливой, понимающей волшебницы с достаточно хорошей родословной. Например, недавно вступившей в Орден Элеоноры Войд».  
      Дьявол не удержался и похлопал в ладошки хитрости верховного правителя. В исполнении Мэг он находил этот жест очень миленьким.  
      «Никто вас не заподозрит, поскольку официально Катерина дэ Борн мертва; никто не знает о вашей связи с Элеонорой Войд. И, самое забавное, что у меня нет ни одной причины выдавать вас, моя прелесть, — думал Дьявол, улыбаясь. — Я тоже желаю уничтожения Влада, и нынешний кипеж Сильвестра Крэя мне только на руку. Это убийство соберет вокруг него множество сильных союзников. Во имя Немеркнущего Огня! Мне следовало самой убить Надежду Крэй, чтобы ускорить этот процесс!  
      Единственное, чего теперь не хватает псевдовеликому магу — это хотя бы одной из Великих Магий. И все. Его статус будет подтвержден, и все, в ком есть хоть капля соплей и сентиментальности, встанут на его сторону».  
      На следующий день следователь первой категории Магдалена Петровскова подтвердила, что схожесть паттерна преступления и значение послания, которое мог понять только Сильвестр Крэй, указывают на явную причастность к убийству Надежды Михайловой-Крэй Альфреда Майнштайна.  
      Из общеизвестных, это уже третье громкое убийство бывшего ассистента-ассасина Великого Мага, злобного психопата, который, по слухам, был влюблен в Сильвестра Крэя. Теперь он перешел на сторону зла и убил его жену. Возможно, он не остановится на этом. Возможно, террорист номер один не захочет, чтобы его слуга остановился на этом. Вы собираетесь ждать, когда _ваша_ жена окажется среди развалин _вашего города_ обескровленной? Или вы объединитесь и убьёте безумных ублюдков-кровопийц, лгущих всему миру о своем бессмертии?!..


	11. Давным-давно...

       _«Лучшее украшение убийцы – это кинжал, впившийся по рукоять в лоб его клиента»._  
        
      Запись в кристалл, оставленная Альфредом Майнштайном, Шанхай, 6523 год ИИ**  
      **(Истинной Истории, или Истинного Исчисления – наиболее популярная система отсчета времени у современных волшебников. Иной системы отчета придерживаются только южноамериканские маги (которые, как известно, все ебанутые) и Океании, где не считают время вообще, придерживаясь недоказанной теории о том, что времени не существует и нечего и пытаться считать несущественное. Островные маги считаются не менее ебанутыми, чем Южноамериканские, но в хорошем смысле.  
      Первый год – это не год сотворения мира, а самый дальний год, в который удалось проникнуть Девятой Временной Экспедиции, которая была отправлена в 1000 году, когда изобретатель Ванко Ловкович предложил новый способ путешествий во времени. После этого ни одна экспедиция не могла отправиться в более дальнее прошлое. Даже сформированная в Первом году группа путешественников-аборигенов не смогла это сделать. Этот феномен будоражил лучшие магические умы на протяжении полутора тысяч лет, но поскольку никто так и не приблизился к его разгадке, то в нынешнем 6523 году он уже несколько тысяч лет как вышел из моды. В Первом году исследователи тех времён не нашли ничего необычного (Хотя нельзя исключать, что им стёрли память). Сейчас попасть в Первый год считается невозможным, и нет достоверных свидетельств, что кому-то это удалось.  
      Существует конспирологическая теория о Тайном Обществе Магистров Времени и Пространства, способных проникать и дальше, и которые специально закрыли доступ для других в прошлое, поскольку там творились Интересные Времена. Но умным людям известно, что неразгаданная тайна мира – самая плодородная почва для роста таких сорняков, как конспирологические теории)  
        
      

_шесть лет или две тысячи двадцать лет назад_

  
        
      Итак, шесть лет или две тысячи двадцать лет назад я поступил, пожалуй, в самый крутой с моей точки зрения университет, хотя прочие называли его незамысловато: Школа Убийц. Я называл ее Академией Убийц для красоты термина.  
      Верховный Мастер, который говорил со мной, дал мне три года на обучение, сказав, что если я не проявлю подходящих качеств, меня разжалуют в уборщики.  
      Перспектива стать уборщиком в школе убийц гораздо привлекательнее, чем убийцей в школе убийц – работа проще и безопаснее. Поэтому я попал в очень удачное положение: мне было все равно, к чему стремиться, поскольку обе стороны казались примерно равнозначными. Я либо стану ассасином, чем изрядно поглажу свое чувство самоуважения, и не буду чувствовать себя слабым и несчастным в компании мага древности, либо я стану уборщиком и проведу прекрасные шесть лет на солнышке, занимаясь не требующей мыслительных процессов деятельностью, и меня никто не будет пытаться убить (персонал школы неприкосновенен, одно из первых правил).  
      Наиболее эффективно я всегда действую именно в таком состоянии: когда у меня есть в голове запасной выход. Так я себя чувствую в безопасности, и потому без всякой паранойи сосредотачиваюсь на поставленной цели. (Что, кстати, не происходило в случае с Великими Магиями. У меня не было плана Б. А я, как оказалось, не из тех людей, кто лучше думает в безвыходной ситуации. Когда у меня не получается придумать план Б, моим планом Б по умолчанию становится самоубийство (do or die), что меня совершенно не радует и не способствует исполнению плана А. Такая вот скверная нейронная схема).  
      С удивлением я вспомнил, что ранее почти всю счастливую сознательную жизнь придерживался стратеги «двух примерно-равнозначно привлекательных планов», и становился несчастен лишь тогда, когда по каким-то причинам не мог ее осуществлять.  
      То есть пока я учил новые заклинания, подтягивался на всяких штуках, таскал тяжести и дрался с товарищами, я все время держал в голове прекрасную возможность мести многочисленные полы огромного здания школы, напоминающего большой храм, и размышлять о Первом Законе, Втором законе, Четвертом Законе, а так же причинах, почему я считаю, что создать Универсальный Освежитель Мозга невозможно.  
      План Б был чуть менее привлекательным (именно потому я следовал плану А, а не сразу потребовал метлу) ведь помимо научных размышлений к ним бы добавились философские, а именно «как жить, если все – тлен?», на которые у меня банально не хватало сил после тренировок по плану А. Эта мысль не вступала в противоречие с планом А – стать наёмным убийцей - поскольку человек, осознавший, что все тлен, не имеет ни моральных норм, ни предпочтений по роду деятельности.  
      К тому же в юности профессия ассасина казалась мне вполне приемлемой, пока я не узнал, что в Гильдии требуется давать клятву Верности Верховной Русской Диаспоре. Для меня слово «верность» и «наемный убийца» не могли стоять в одном ряду. Это взаимоисключающие… А, нет, вру. Моя личность не способна понять понятие «верность», Камень Правды попросту не принял бы мою клятву.  
      Я бы с удовольствием сказал, что вскоре я стал лучшим учеником, обзавелся верными товарищами и попал во множество приключений, где с помощью своей изобретательности и хитроумных планов не раз побеждал превосходящих по силе врагов, но я попал в реальность, а не в аниме.  
      Тем не менее, здесь я узнал о себе больше, чем в какой-либо другой ситуации.  
      И, вообще, если подумать, то все примерно так и было. Почти.  
      Несмотря на договор с гравитацией, позволявший мне совершать неестественно высокие прыжки и отталкиваться от стен, мне не хватало амбиций и одержимости, чтобы стать лучшим, или хотя бы одним из пяти лучших учеников.  
      Я тусовался в районе первой дюжины и был этим вполне доволен. Я узнал – внезапно понял о себе – что мне удивительно комфортно именно с теми, кого Сильвестр, Амир и им подобные называли «простыми людьми». Мне было куда приятнее по вечерам отдыхать с теми учениками, кто не знал значения слова «рациональность» даже если бы я сказал его на их языке.  
      Я освоил правильную методику подбора друзей: если хочешь, чтобы твои друзья были похожи на тебя, чтобы вместе творить веселую хрень, необходимо притвориться мрачным и унылым существом. Тогда весёлые и ебанутые обязательно к тебе потянутся, чтобы растормошить, а когда очнутся, то будет уже поздно. И напротив, если вести себя как обычно, к тебе как магнитом будет тянуть слабаков и унылых ублюдков, которых мне и в прошлом… то есть в будущем будет преизрядно хватать.  
      Поэтому моими друзьями стали Агни Эйнсворт «Болотный Глаз» и тролль по имени Смерти, чье имя на его языке означало «поросший мхом». (Я перестал смеяться над лингвистическими шутками имени примерно на шестом из своих коллег и учителей. Порни Ку, Хуй Там Цзы, Ласса Жоп, Зад Лёдд, Кендра Ашизей, Фигалия Вамм. На имени «Об Ваш Нос» я уже не смеялся, а Смерти я встретил через год после начала обучения, когда уже крепко отвык от русского языка).  
      Агни был моим, так сказать, семпаем – учеником на год обучения старше, а Смерти я как-то в рамках тренировки спас от публичного раскола. (Я тогда увидел тролля впервые, наличие чистокровных волшебных существ, в наше время считающихся вымершими, поразило меня в этом времени сильнее всего, так что я не только тренировался в массовом убийстве, но и спасал последнего, как мне в тот момент казалось, представителя исчезнувшей расы, боковыми мыслями предвкушая диссер о кремниевой органике, который в этом времени было абсолютно некому читать).  
      У учеников было принято составлять четки из косточек или бусин – по количеству убитых, к тому же в то время было модно прикидываться монахами. Количество бусин из лунного камня, составлявших мои четки, которые лично я с собой никогда не носил, к концу моего пребывания в Академии равнялось красивому числу сто одиннадцать, хотя двух предпоследних мне пришлось убить самому для ровного счета. (Украшения _мешают_ , даже если это кастет, _скованность рук мешает_ , лучшее украшение убийцы – это кинжал, впившийся по рукоять в лоб его клиента. )  
      Не только Академия научила меня плохому, я не остался в долгу. Я предложил использовать птиц вместо дронов, поскольку опытному волшебнику не составит труда управлять полетом и их хватательными рефлексами, чтобы сбросить на дом клиента артефакт со взрывным заклинанием.  
      Я изобрел чумных зомби-крыс, отравлявших пищу жертвы, либо загрязнявших ее личные вещи, а затем самозакапывающихся в землю.  
      Я убил королеву одной развеселой индийской страны с помощью блюдечка молока и летучей мыши.  
      Однажды я использовал Смерти как огромный и смертоносный шар для боулинга, скатив его с холма на дом своего клиента, пока тот проверял охранные заклинания и готовился дать мне отпор, думая, что я как идиот буду сражаться честно.  
      Однажды я притворялся женщиной, которая притворяется мужчиной, который притворяется женщиной, чтобы проникнуть в крепость и добыть одну важную карту, и большую часть людей по пути я прикончил исключительно потому, что они меня раздражали; я преисполнился симпатией к женскому роду и был готов начать борьбу за эмансипацию прямо немедленно, но Агни вовремя понял, что мне просто следует переодеться и все как рукой снимет.  
      А еще я выиграл школьную ежегодную гонку на дисках. До сих пор считаю это своим самым крутым достижением. Может потому, что я в жизни не выигрывал спортивных соревнований, хоть и по той причине, что в них не участвовал.  
      Если вспоминать об этом в совокупности, то выглядит совсем нескучно, но на самом деле большую часть времени я тренировался, учился, готовил план на дело, проверял план на дело, менял план на дело вследствие непредвиденных обстоятельств, затем таки шел на дело (или просто управлял какой-нибудь крысой), затем запускал заклинание «Контрольный-в-голову», и, если оно срабатывало, докладывал старшему мастеру об успехе, либо продолжал преследование иными способами.  
      Об этом можно написать роман, если дать мне, как главгерою, великую цель, вместо откровенности о том, что великая цель таким как я не нужна, и больше половины успешных выпускников такие же. Академия, или, как ее называли создатели, Школа Убийц, была большим приютом для больших кошек. Те, кто достигли успеха в ремесле, достигли его именно потому, что им было все равно. Они не преследовали цель добиться чего-то, это просто была работа, которая удовлетворяла нашу потребность в действиях. Сложных, замысловатых, постоянно изменяющихся от обстоятельств. Решая эти задачи, мы чувствовали себя «интересно», и эта адреналиновая зависимость была сильнее любых наркотиков мира.  
      Наркопритон для психопатов, вот как должно звучать истинное имя Академии.  
      Нормальные люди не выдерживали обучения, а если и попадались уникумы, то они затем не выдерживали полевой работы.  
      Однако моя история не закончилась тем, что я был убит превосходящем по силе противником, или скончался в тишине и покое как почетный член Академии за полторы тысячи лет до своего фактического рождения, или, честно отработав свой долг, вернулся в будущее добровольно. Более того, мое пребывание в прошлом, как впоследствии выяснилось, оказало некоторое влияние на будущее, а, возможно, и немалое – ведь я не знаю всех фактов.  
        
      Очнувшись, я назвался именем Арин, поскольку оно первым шмыгнуло мне в голову вместо своего, однако Верховного Мастера я не надурил. Перед тем, как отвести меня в Академию, он приказал мне проверить свое имя на чистоту и изменить его при необходимости.  
      Попытки постичь путешествия во времени приводят мой разум в очень неприятное состояние, похожее, как если бы голодная змея попыталась съесть не перепелиное, а страусиное яйцо. Я сталкиваюсь с нехваткой оперативной памяти, поскольку мне кажется, что попытка понять _как все это на самом деле работает_ не переназначена для моего мозга.  
      Это раздражает, и еще больше меня раздражает, что большинство ВиП’ов путешествуют во времени вообще не пытаясь понять, как они это делают, и у них это получается. Мне кажется это _чрезвычайно_ опасным, но нет, некоторые еще и экскурсии в прошлое водят, и нихрена, хотя по словам Сильвестра теорию Николая о Времени едва ли понимает один процент этих экскурсоводов!  
      ВиП’ы хором заявляют, что чтобы летать на самолете не надо знать, как он работает, но это плохая аналогия. Чтобы пилотировать самолет, знать таки надо дохрена. Ну и кстати именно среди ВиП’ов самый высокий процент бесследных исчезновений, особенно при путешествиях в будущее.  
      Начальные знания о путешествиях во времени мне успел рассказать Сильвестр – накануне нашей с ним эпохальной ссоры. Мне запомнилось, что магу, желающему потусить не в своем времени, лучше не называться своим именем, а взять чье-то чужое, причем не слишком известного человека и из другого времени, чтобы случайно не пересечься с владельцем. Таким образом маг как бы «проходит идентификацию» как авторизированный пользователь, но если он наворотит в прошлом дел, а потом сбежит, прошлое не притянет его отвечать за последствия. (А такое, оказывается, реально).  
      То есть не само прошлое имеет гравитационные силы, а личность. Если ты в прошлом под своим именем захватишь Польшу, устроишь геноцид-другой и создашь армию последователей в стильной униформе, а затем потерпишь поражение от врагов и свалишь обратно в свое время, то это может либо вообще не получиться, либо в один прекрасный день ты провалишься обратно и примешь заслуженный расстрел.  
      Вот так. Крайне опасно пребывать в прошлом под своим именем.  
      Хотя я назвался Арином, поскольку мне в _мое_ время было куда опаснее пребывать под своим именем, чем в прошлом.  
      Я сверился с Инфофондом и личности Арина не нашел, но затем, когда вспомнил его фамилию, понял, почему: Арин Санья, как и я, парниша из будущего, родится примерно через восемьсот лет в Испании. Об этом персонаже я читал в книге «Гении: сходства и различия», где были кратко описаны биографии самых значительных волшебников-изобретателей. Типа попытка проследить общие черты. Читал ее я на первом курсе, пытаясь выискать в себе какие-либо сходства.  
      На самом деле бесполезная вещь, гении наши были разнообразны и жизнь вели тоже очень разную. Мне понравилась жизнь Джархама Сагиба Могэры, у которого было двенадцать жен, какая-то дикая уйма детей, собственная обсерватория посреди пустыни и лучший друг Арин Санья, бездельник, бабник и пьяница. Именно их с Могэрой совместные похождения, судя по всему, служили неисчерпаемым источником вдохновения для изобретателя, неудивительно, что его капсулы такие полезные, и что он так и не нашел времени назвать их как-то более творчески, чем по номерам. Арин Санья вечно влипал в неприятности, шило у этого господина в заднице было достойного описания в исторической хронике размера. Это долбоеб ухитрился проебать даже гибель Могэры, куда-то свалив именно в то время, впрочем, от него бы все равно толку не было. Впрочем, мне показалось, что эти двое проводили время намного лучше, чем пытался показать автор антологии. Мне тогда их история напомнила меня и Лайсу, и я счел ее прикольной.  
      Так что в китайскую школу убийц, по виду похожую на буддийский храм, (только ламы какие-то злые, ха) я поступил под испанским именем Арин Санья. Мы с этим болезненно тощим, сутулым, смуглым и черноволосым кудрявым господином никак не могли бы быть принятыми за одного человека. Мне еще изображение их с Могэрой запомнилось – Могэра хоть и тоже был смуглым, но маленьким и довольно пухлым, так что вместе они составляли забавный контраст.  
       Я со своими светлыми глазами, выгоревшими волосами и чисто дойчевской физиономией никак не мог сойти ни за Санью, ни за Могэру. По-китайски имя Арин Санья могло быть прочитано в иных по звучанию вариациях, а я из той же книжки помнил, что Санья говорил только по-испански, и вообще был «прекрасно отеняющим гений Могэры компаньоном», чтобы не сказать «тупым бездельником».  
      Это стало важно еще и по иной причине, о которой я вначале не думал. Так появился труд под названием «12 способов избавиться от демонов», автор – Арин Санья. Но все по порядку.


	12. Закладка знаний

_«У него есть имя, длинное, примерно как половина числа Пи»._  
  
      Еще на первом году обучения я отлично освоил «освежитель мозга» без всяких заклинаний и магов древности. Оказалось, что начиная со второго курса любой ученик может напасть на другого (то есть первокуры не могут нападать, так как считается, что они не умеют контролировать силу в достаточной степени, чтобы атаковать, но не убить); убивать нельзя, но если ему удастся наложить на него заклинание Сверкающего Позора, то жертва будет светиться в течении недели, если не разжалобит одного из преподавателей, чтобы его снять. Учитывая, что действие происходило в Академии Убийц, последнее было, пожалуй, куда более крутым подвигом, чем на кого-то напасть. Проклятие Сверкающего Позора было модификационным проклятием долговременной иллюзии, и «модификационность» была ключевым его свойством. Можно было сделать горящую надпись «мудак» над головой жертвы или создать вокруг него иллюзорных мух, тонко намекая, — все зависело от фантазии и изощренности.  
      Подобное положение дел крайне повышало внимание и осознанность, особенно после того, как все-таки угодишь под проклятье. Под конец первого года обучения мне досталось обезличенное проклятье от какого-то третьекурсника. Возможно, он ошибся магом, потому что лично мне очень даже нравились кружащие вокруг звезды и планетки, хотя они мельтешили и мешали читать и писать. (Даже в школе убийц мне не удалось отвертеться от писанины, включая ненавидимую мной всем сердцем каллиграфию, необходимую для подделки чужих почерков и документов).  
      Своё проклятье я гордо носил три дня, кривляясь и называя себя Звёздным Повелителем Хаоса, затем мне надоело. Я полночи изучал Проклятье Сверкающего Позора и выяснил, что оно может быть перенаправлено с помощью трех зеркал и одной свечки на любое другое живое существо.  
      Мой выбор пал на Миу, одну из самых ненавистных мне тварей в Академии. Миу была маленькой мерзкой обезьянкой, которая любила воровать еду или просто топать грязными лапками по спящим ученикам, или пиздить их вещи из их комнат, словом, это была такая антикошка, которой _до всего было дело!_ Меня поражало то, что никто из школы, полной ассасинов, так ее и не прикончил. Наоборот, эти коварные душегубы считали ее _милой_.  
      Словом, я отдал поганой твари титул Звездного Повелителя Хаоса, заодно подновив проклятье и добавив к нему проклятье Весёлого Утреннего Звона, чтобы теперь она не могла ни к кому подкрасться незаметно, ни днем ни ночью.  
      За изобретение нового способа снятия проклятья Сверкающего Позора я был бит двумя старшими учениками, возмущёнными тем, что теперь не смогут его использовать. Попытку предприняли также трое моих сокурсников — за то, что не хотел делиться рецептом. С первыми я договорился (поэтому был бит лишь слегка), пообещав придумать им улучшенную версию Проклятья.  
      Среди прочего, меня изумило в прошлом отсутствие исследовательского духа в моих сокурсниках. Им не приходило в головы, что наложенное проклятье можно попробовать снять до срока самим, а сделать жизнь кому-то невыносимой можно множеством иных способов.  
      От второй разборки меня избавили Агни Эйнсворт и его приятель Тори Локк. Ну как «избавили». Агни заявил, что только второй и третий курс имеет право на Проклятие Сверкающего Позора, так что первокуры должны съебать в ужасе. Эйнсворт происходил из Англии того времени, когда представители тех земель имели репутацию нецивилизованных народностей, так что первокуры послушались. Его же приятеля я видел впервые.  
      Он был красивым азиатом, и очень даже в моем вкусе, но я отметил это равнодушно, без огонька. Тренировки первого курса были настолько интенсивными, что лично меня ни на какие отношения не хватало. А может, Владова психотерапия про скорлупу возымела действие, уж не знаю, насколько рассчитанное, но я уже почти год испытывал отвращение к любым видам «сношений и отношений», включая те, что на одну ночь. Передернуть дешевле.  
      В Академии были нравы куда более свободные, чем в России моего времени. Там однополые отношения хоть и признавались, но все равно не считались чем-то обыденным, а в Академии дела обстояли именно так. Вероятно, за счёт того, что процентов восемьдесят учеников и учителей были мужского пола. Поэтому когда Агни Эйнсворт появился передо мной с Тори Локком и представил его как своего друга, я не сомневался, что они любовники. И желание схватить этого тонкого изящного юношу за черный хвост густых блестящих волос и выебать я быстро и без сожалений выкинул из головы в первую же минуту знакомства. Я слишком дорожил дружбой с Агни, чтобы терять ее, приставая к его парню. Да и лень мне было, по правде говоря.  
      Хотя в Академии собственничество не поощрялось, оно все равно проявлялось, все-таки человеческую природу не изменишь. Но считалось, что ученики испытывают стресс, как и мастера, мол учатся убивать, а не плов готовить, словом, секс как снятие стресса приветствовался.  
      Вот только я не испытывал стресса такого рода. Сам удивился. Думал, буду вести себя как-то неадекватно, как когда Зимнего грохнул, эйфорить там, а потом печалиться. Ничуть. Вообще ничего не чувствовал, только проверял контрольным заклинанием, не осталось ли каких ловушек и всего прочего. Чужая смерть, как и чужая жизнь, меня, как выяснилось, волновали мало, если не касались меня лично.  
      Тогда же я понял, почему Джузеппе так ограждал меня от битв с нашими ассасинами. Не потому, что боялся за мою жизнь, хотя и это тоже — от случайностей никто не застрахован. Просто у меня это получалось лучше всего. Убивать. Если бы я вкурил это тогда, я бы сказал «идите-ка вы нахуй с вашими магиями, я иду поступать в Темный Рейх (дойчевская Гильдия Убийц) по праву репатриации».  
      Я не был самым сильным, я не был самым ловким, я не был самым умелым в заклинаниях. Я просто оставался спокоен в любой ситуации, не знал сомнений в своем намерении, и никогда не пытался играть честно. Я был эффективен.  
      Мой стресс полностью удовлетворялся моей работой. Я испытывал отвращение к миру иллюзий, зная, что это мир иллюзий, и я убивал тех, кто по-прежнему притворялся, что верит в эти иллюзии. Мне не надо было по вечерам ни молиться, ни трахаться — моя психопатическая совесть была чиста.  
      Поэтому когда на празднике по случаю полнолуния (а в Академии любили праздники, и тут я был всецело за: выпить, пожрать и похвастаться своими подвигами и послушать о чужих — это просто замечательное времяпрепровождение) Тори Локк внезапно как-то слишком интимно сжал мое запястье, я несколько секунд вообще не понимал, чего ему надо. А затем спокойно убрал руку и покачал головой.  
      Вероятно, я покачал бы головой, даже если бы он не был любовником Агни.  
      С утра я ушел на задание, где как раз встретил Смерти, и существование чистокровных (ну или чистокремниевых) троллей, а так же, по словам сокурсников, саламандр, ундин, гномов и сильфов потрясло меня до глубины души. Я напрочь забыл о Тори, я даже забыл поговорить с Эйнсвортом о нем, поскольку тут же начал собирать сведения обо всех этих давно исчезнувших в моем времени расах. (И кстати, вопрос, почему они исчезли, по-прежнему открыт!)  
      Именно тогда у меня возникла слегка позабытая необходимость записывать свои наблюдения и выводы. Способ снятия проклятья Сверкающего Позора в итоге все же распространился по Академии, но его было и не жаль, а вот мои наблюдения за иными расами было необходимо записывать.  
      С приватностью в Академии дела обстояли скверно, особенно среди учеников. Если кто-то узнавал, что у другого есть дневник, его содержание становилось достоянием всей школы максимум через три дня. Я размышлял над решением этой проблемы около часа, и в итоге на первом курсе завел Сверх-Секретный Дневник.  
      Его тут же взломали, и после этого в школе убийц поверили, что я страдаю тяжелым расстройством психики, поскольку я залил в несчастный кристалл воспоминания о самых скучных снах, дополнив их впечатлениями от чтения магической философии и некоторыми особенно скучными школьными и универовскими лекциями, присутствовать на которых мне довелось.  
      После этого содержимым моих записей никто не интересовался. И благодаря этому я подружился с Агни Эйнсвортом, чья широкая душа не смогла стерпеть рядом с собой такой комок негатива и решила меня «исправить». Но все-таки кристаллы хранились в моей комнате. Их оттуда мог взять кто угодно и перезаписать, потерять, сожрать или пустить на украшения. Мне нужен был носитель, на который никто не позарится, и с этим за час раздумий я не справился.  
      Решение пришло с неожиданной стороны, когда благодаря Эйнсворту я выяснил, что в этом времени Инфофонд используют только как средство связи. Никому и в голову не приходит выкладывать туда полезную информацию — ведь она тогда будет доступна каждому!  
      Впрочем, мир прошлого значительно отличался от мира будущего. В лучшую сторону. Но об этом после.  
      Создатель Инфофонда, чьего пола и настоящего имени никто не знает… (У него есть имя, длинное, примерно как половина числа Пи. Нет, на самом деле, имя создателя Инфофонда представляет собой код из букв и цифр, который ни в это время, ни в мое никто так и не разгадал. В нем тысяча двести пять, или тысяча восемнадцать символов — по поводу начертания некоторых есть сомнения, два это или один, и это либо шифр, либо крайне изысканный способ поиздеваться в течении трех тысяч лет над криптологами. Говорят, имя Создателя Инфофонда свело с ума более сотни магов, но едва ли кто-то проводил вне-временную перепись).  
      Так вот, Создатель Инфофонда на самом деле не создал сам Инфофонд, а открыл в него доступ, создав заклинания, позволяющие волшебникам безопасно проникать в ментальный уровень мира, загружать и хранить в нем информацию, так как это пространство идеально подходило для этого.  
      Грубо говоря, около три тысячи пятисотого года, Создатель нашел подходящий по структуре необитаемый (ох, ну, надеюсь) мир, создал заклинания для авторизации и принялся заполнять его информацией и вдохновлять собратьев-магов на то же самое. Первоначально к Инфофонду относились с недоверием, равно как и к делению информацией, но затем осознали преимущества.  
      Однако не всегда и не во все времена Инфофонд был популярен. Чтобы получить доступ к нему, необходимо иметь кристалл, обладающий значительной зеркальностью, или зеркало — предметы, которые трудно носить с собой в целости ученику ассасина.  
      Это в мое время можно болтать с кем-то по Инфофонду вообще не скрываясь, а две тысячи лет назад приходилось тратить силу либо на иллюзию собеседника, либо на заклинание «невидимки», если хочешь спокойно пройтись по улицам города. Так то ничего удивительного в том, что Инфофонд был не очень популярен в среде убийц, и так не слишком тяготеющих к познанию мира.  
      Я создал тему под названием «Увлекательное и поучительное жизнеописание Арина Саньи», и никто за время моего пребывания в Академии не прочел ни строчки этого научно-популярного произведения, и хотя многие видели меня с шаром, все полагали, что я с кем-то общаюсь.  
      Знай я об этом заранее, начал бы писать намного раньше. Многие психопаты отличаются крайней серьезностью к себе, и мои публичные наблюдения за сокурсниками могли бы мне дорого обойтись, а записать их хотелось.  
      И вот что еще важно, или даже Важно с большой буквы. Инфофонд существует вне нашего времени, но и его время линейно. Я предвкушал, что когда я вернусь обратно в будущее, у меня будет жирное исследование иных рас древности, и только я буду знать, как его найти, поскольку никому не придёт в голову забить в поиск «Увлекательное и поучительное жизнеописание Арина Саньи». Это малозаметная личность в истории, никто не писал его биографий — они никого не интересовали. Санья не сделал ни одного открытия, не изобрел ни одного заклинания и не создал никакого зелья — он просто был веселым другом гения. Может, личности друзей гениев недооценены, может, Могэра бы вообще никогда ничего не изобрел, будь его другом не эксцентричный Арин, а какой-нибудь спокойный и рассудительный парень, но… кто об этом задумается?..  
      В Инфофонде надо знать точное название того, что ты ищешь. У нас нет волшебного людского интерфейса «гугл». Вернее, уже полторы тысячи лет как есть, но нужную информацию легко защитить от подобных заклинаний.  
      Второе принципиальное отличие от того, что изобрели люди — ничего нельзя удалить из Инфофонда.  
      Третье — там ничего нельзя скопировать. Информация существует в единственном числе. Единственный способ скопировать информацию — пересказать ее своими словами или на своем языке.  
      Зато у нас есть легенда, что природа Инфофонда не бесконечна, и однажды он схлопнется от обилия в нем информации и все, кто будут в это время к нему подключены ментально, спятят.  
      Это, разумеется, чушь, но и волшебники подвержены греху апокалиптических предрассудков.


	13. Угрозы и удивления

_«У вас тут собирается гроза, а я не люблю мокнуть»._  
  
      Предвкушая свидание с Блейзом дэ Борном, Магдалена Петровскова улыбалась своему отражению в зеркале, закручивая аккуратные синие пряди волос и любуясь ямочками на пухлых щеках. Дьяволу, в отличие от хозяйки тела, был куда более по душе этот образ «милой маленькой ведьмы», и его всерьез раздражал тот факт, что от его образа жизни тело Мэг значительно исхудало, и теперь ведьма уже не выглядела такой беспомощной и добродушной. Однако Мэг настаивала на том, чтобы он продолжал в том же духе, желая превратиться в хрупкое сильфоподобное создание. Дьявол уже устал возражать, что к хрупким воздушным созданиям как магнитом тянет всяких садистов и убийц, вот как его к Блейзу дэ Борну, и жизнь Мэг может стать очень _интересной_ , если он покинет ее, оставив в подобном образе. Мэг заявила, что с организационными вопросами она справится, и нет никакого смысла заключать сделку с Дьяволом, если не будешь выглядеть так, как мечтал с детства. Дьявол с изумлением обнаружил, что вопрос улучшения внешности был для Мэг едва ли не равнозначным карьерному. Люди такие забавные.  
      На этот раз Блейз дэ Борн сам пригласил ее. Вполне возможно, для того, чтобы все-таки прикончить за дезинформацию о капсуле Могэры. Что ж, если он попытается, Магдалене придется рассказать о настоящих результатах расследования убийства Надежды Крэй.  
      Некий волшебник ожидал ее в назначенном месте. Назвав пароль, он телепортировал ее в сад, представляющий, по беглому взгляду, выдающуюся коллекцию экзотических и не очень растений. Волшебник с коротким поклоном исчез. Дьявол огляделся. С высоких гор сползал туман, небо было укрыто предгрозовыми тучами, и от того краски растений в этом жемчужно-белом освещении были яркими и естественными. Сад был высажен на неровной местности, — тут и там виднелись каменные мозаичные лесенки и мостики. В фонтане купались две здоровенные птицы примерно с Магдалену ростом, хлопая крыльями и издавая странные звуки.  
      Дьявол увидел увитый Любознательным Плющом участок ограды, и внезапно понял, что впервые за долгое время он может прикоснуться к растению. Он протянул руку, и сине-зеленые усики Плюща вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, аккуратно обвили маленькую ладонь. Это было удивительным — чувствовать прикосновение растения.  
      — Вы ему нравитесь.  
      К тому времени, как верховный правитель соизволил осчастливить ее своим присутствием, Мэг уже вся была увита Любознательным Плющом, а его синие цветы-колокола нежно целовали ее лицо и шею.  
      — Говорят, растения похожи на своих хозяев, — ехидно ответствовал Дьявол, чтобы узреть изящный фэйспалм в исполнении своей будущей жертвы.  
      На этот раз Блейз не стал блистать перед ней полуобнаженным гибким телом; напротив, был одет строго и официально. Магдалена предположила, что поверх черного костюма недавно были накинуты мантия Верховной Диаспоры и цепь, но очевидно, планировал давить авторитетом Блейз сегодня не на нее. Он махнул тонкой рукой без перчатки, и растение послушно сползло с Магдалены, вернувшись на ограду. Тем не менее, маг зачем-то протянул ладонь вверх, как будто просил милостыню. Дьявол озадаченно смотрел на этот жест и на то, как заволновались от него усики и цветы растения. Блейз продолжал держать руку. Любознательный Плющ словно бы вздохнул всеми своими стеблями и листьями, а затем шлёпнул на ладонь мага золотую серьгу с голубым камнем. Точно такую же, как у…  
      Магдалена поднесла руку к уху, а затем с негодованием уставилась на плющ.  
      — Так говорят про животных, Мэг, — слегка утомленно произнес Блейз дэ Борн, протягивая ей сережку. — А конкретно этот экземпляр славен своей клептоманией, и я хоть убейте не понимаю, почему. Я сам лично неоднократно одаривал его всевозможными украшениями, но ему интереснее обирать гостей.  
      — Конечно интереснее, — Дьявол не упустил шанса цапнуть верховного правителя за пальцы, забирая украшение. — Это же Любознательный Плющ. Спереть у нового человека украшение означает свести с ним более близкое знакомство. Создать связь. Не говоря уж о риске, поскольку мы любим наносить на украшения различные заклинания. Не говоря уж о том, что если хорошенько натренировать Любознательный Плющ, то, пока вы пространно рассказываете о том, что ничего не можете поделать с его клептоманией, растение может стащить у гостя что-то действительно важное.  
      — На что вы намекаете? — Блейз ожег Магдалену взглядом.  
      — Это просто предположение, сиятельный господин, — Дьявол улыбнулся. — Чем я обязана вашему приглашению?  
      Похоже, топорное подхалимство в исполнении Мэг одновременно как привлекало Блейза, так и раздражало. Вероятнее всего, его раздражало то, что оно его привлекало.  
      — Я не отвлекал вас от дела, но теперь, полагаю, уже можно?  
      — Ради вас, прекрасный господин, я всегда могу оторваться от любых дел!  
      Ироничная улыбка чуть тронула губы правителя.  
      — Мэг, почему вы так уверены, что я не передам ваши слова Ивану? О том, что вы готовы пренебречь расследованием дела об убийстве его родственницы в личных целях?  
      — Я не пренебрегаю расследованием в личных целях, а повинуюсь приказу прекрасного господина явиться в назначенное время и место. Любой волшебник сочтет приглашение любого из одиннадцати верховных правителей приказом. Вот если бы это я вас пригласила, тогда да. К тому же расследование завершено, ко всеобщему удовольствию.  
      Блейз кивнул, задумчиво натянул тонкие черные перчатки и только после этого протянул Магдалене руку, приглашая пройтись. Когда Мэг взяла его под локоть, она на мгновение заметила, как по его лицу пробежала тень боли или раздражения — она еще не настолько хорошо знала Блейза, чтобы определить верно. Но он ничего не сказал и просто медленно пошел по дорожке, глядя на клубящийся над горами туман.  
      — Скажите, Мэг, вам не показалось странным, что Влад позволил этому произойти?  
      «Ого! — подумал Дьявол. — Кто-то сейчас будет демонстрировать мне непричастность!»  
      — Вы считаете это странным?  
      — А вы?  
      Дьявол посмотрел в глаза волшебника.  
      — Едва ли Влад причастен к этому убийству, господин Блейз.  
      — Думаете, Майнштайн совершил его без спроса? Теперь он тоже вампир?  
      «Какая у тебя безупречная игра, моя прелесть, — Дьявол наслаждался беседой. — Ты заставляешь меня фактически трепетать от сомнений — а вдруг это все-таки не ты? Превосходно!»  
      — Мой прекрасный господин, — Магдалена отвернулась от него, разглядывая густую колонию Каменных Грибов — одного из пяти растений, с которыми она могла контактировать в своем настоящем теле. — Это политическое убийство. Кто угодно мог подслушать последний разговор Крэя и Майнштайна в Западном Университете — в тот холл влезет две сотни невидимых волшебников и они даже не столкнутся локтями. Раздобыть образцы почерка Майнштайна труднее, но не невозможно, их никто никогда не охранял, взять их с их плавучей лаборатории, или в том же Западном университете, или из его дома в Италии — варианты есть. Майнштайн вообще отличный объект для ненависти… Кто бы не организовал это убийство, он сделал все идеально, и он действовал в интересах Верховной Русской Диаспоры.  
      — Иван бы с вами не согласился, — он даже не дрогнул, а Мэг внезапно поняла, почему Блейз удостоил ее возможностью повисеть у него на локте — из-за телепатического барьера он не мог ее ментально допросить и явно надеялся, что ее выдаст язык тела. И был безусловно уверен в своем, если уж на то пошло.  
      — Вы сами сказали, что разнополые близнецы редко способны на искренние чувства к кому-либо, кроме друг друга. На войне принято сжигать знамя врага, чтобы подавить его боевой дух, но история знает прецеденты, когда этот прием оказывал противоположный эффект. Конечно, любой рациональный человек вообще не поймет, в чем ценность трепещущего на ветру куска ткани. Но рациональных людей мало, а идиотов — много. Я прекрасно знаю, что Альфред Майнштайн не убивал Надежду Михайлову-Крэй. — Дьявол улыбнулся. — Но я на стороне тех, кому выгодно, чтобы в это поверил весь мир.  
      — На вашем месте, я бы не стал доверять такие откровения мне. Я ведь могу быть предателем. Я, как вы выразились, «слишком много знаю», — Блейз поднялся на террасу, отпустил Мэг, оперся о перила и подставил лицо ветру. — Даже осознавая выгоду такого убийства для нашей стороны, Иван никогда не простит того, кто это сделал. Кодекс чести не позволит.  
      — Возможно. В таком случае убийство действительно мог подстроить Влад, чтобы посеять смуту в Диаспоре. Если Иван заподозрит кого-то из коллег и убьёт его… — Дьявол мечтательно любовался непроницаемым лицом своей жертвы. «Хрен я позволю тебя кому-то убить, моя прелесть, ты — мой, и будешь убит единолично мной, и больше никем». — В таком случае Верховная Русская Диаспора утратит лидерство, которое у нее сейчас появилось. Сейчас вы на стороне мира и вы — главные. Но стоит показать, что вы не едины, как лидерство перехватят Рим или Англия.  
      Блейз вздохнул. Его игра в невинность была ошеломительно хороша, как может быть хороша лишь игра опытного безжалостного убийцы. Дьяволу до ужаса захотелось вогнать ему раскаленную иглу под ноготь прямо сейчас.  
      — Будь я на месте Влада, я бы подставила самого сильного из Диаспоры, с расчётом, что Ивану его удастся убить. Возможно, даже двоих, ну, чтобы он убил хотя бы одного. Например, это может вскрыться не сразу, а позже. Какие-то новые улики. А можно подкинуть эти улики лично Ивану, чтобы он думал, что только он один знает. Тогда Орден Великого Мага сохранит своих новопримкнувших членов, но в Диаспоре освободится уютное местечко. Вы же понимаете, что Сильвестр Крэй теперь — наиболее вероятный кандидат в ваши коллеги? Нельзя исключать, что он сам убил свою жену, или это организовала его семья.  
      — Великие тёмные боги, Мэг! — Блейз обернулся и одарил ее укоризненным взглядом. — Как вы обо всех ужасно думаете.  
      Дьявол почувствовал, как ему все труднее держать себя в руках. Смирить свое желание ему помогла лишь мысль: «А что, если он _умнее,_ чем я думаю, догадывается о моих намерениях и специально провоцирует меня, изображая невинность?».  
      — Я рассматриваю происходящее с научной точки зрения. В науке нет морали. Есть только выгода и не выгода. Например, вы сейчас сказали глупую фразу, чтобы узнать, что я думаю именно о вас. Вы прекрасно знаете, что многие ваши коллеги способны и на более жестокие поступки во имя власти, мести или развлечения. Но тем не менее, вы возмущаетесь и говорите «ужасно». Это как-то, пожалуй, даже оскорбительно, что вы столь низко оцениваете мой интеллект.  
      Дьявол мысленно вздохнул, оценив свою последнюю фразу на 3 балла из десяти. Ему никогда не удавалось как следует изображать обиду, особенно женскую.  
      Вот и Блейз дэ Борн промолчал, то ли не поверив, то ли не сочтя его игру достойной ответа. Затем, отвернувшись к горам, произнес:  
      — Я, кстати, прочел первую часть мемуаров Арина Саньи.  
      «Что?» — подумал Дьявол. В этот момент вдалеке чертовски удачно вспыхнула молния, и почти сразу же громыхнуло. Гроза соизволила начать представление.  
      — К сожалению, в ней он лишь обозначает проблему, которую, как вы говорите, впоследствии решил Могэра.  
      «Ээээ».  
      Блейз обернулся к Магдалене, его глаза сияли ехидством.  
      — Правда, я нахожу весьма удивительным, что этот господин, оказывается, говорил на английском позапрошлого столетия.  
      На этот раз Дьявол порадовался, что он не родился в теле Магдалены, поэтому его рот не распахнулся от изумления на автомате.  
      — Блуждающий во Времени, помните? — в тон ему, лукаво ответил Дьявол, хотя мысленно продолжал охуевать.  
      — К сожалению, в святая святых Инги Тон мне путь заказан, — вздохнул Блейз. — А именно там, я правильно понимаю, лежит остальное?.. Эта история с жертвоприношением? Потому что доступная в Инфофонде биография Саньи заканчивается именно тем, что он ставит перед собой задачу создать капсулу номер 79. То есть последняя его запись — обозначение этой проблемы. «Как уничтожить такое огромное поле смерти».  
      «Нихуя себе!» — подумал Дьявол. «Но как?!» — подумал Дьявол. «Вообще Санья теоретически и правда мог выучить английский, раз был ВиП, но как он мог искать 79 капсулу Могэры, если я ее выдумал? И его казнь тоже! У Саньи не было никакого «поля смерти». Но если он написал свою биографию в Инфофонде…»  
      — Эти записи весьма интересные. И довольно научные, хотя я не большой знаток… — продолжил Блейз. — По вашим словам, Арин Санья был не слишком умен, но его наблюдения довольно точны. Он долго изучал вымершие чистокровные расы, и его записи вполне тянут на открытие, поскольку многие данные были неизвестны ранее…  
      Больше всего на свете Дьяволу хотелось покинуть шикарный сад правителя и зарыться в Инфофонд. Не понимать, что происходит, ему не нравилось.  
      — Прекрасный господин, который знает историю настолько хорошо, чтобы выудить из ее недр имя человека, едва не уничтожившего мир, опять считает меня глупой… — протянула Магдалена. — Чистокровные расы существуют и поныне, и вы прекрасно об это знаете. Просто они после некоторых событий очень хотят оставаться неузнанными.  
      — Знаете, что самое забавное, Мэг? — Блейз дэ Борн приблизился и нежно взял ее обнаженную руку в свою. Дьявол приготовился атаковать. — Ночь Пяти Черных Лун, когда большая часть иных рас была уничтожена, произошла на самой границе дозволенного современным ВиП’ам лимита, в 5336 году. Как раз во время жизни Могэры и Саньи. Тем не менее, никто так и не оказался в силах ее предотвратить…. — Волшебник нежно поглаживал руку Магдалены. — Это малоизвестный факт, но не неизвестный. А вот наблюдения господина Арина таковы, будто он родился после этого события. Санья очень удивляется, увидев впервые тролля. А согласно историческим фактам, тролли в его время все еще были обыденным явлением.  
      Блейз притянул Магдалену к себе, взял ее вторую руку, зажав их между своими пальцами, и яростно глядя ей в глаза, произнес:  
      — Скажите, Мэг, это вы написали эту историю, чтобы вселить в меня ложную надежду?  
      — Абсолютно точно нет в десятой степени!  
      «Я так того и гляди в него по-настоящему влюблюсь, — подумал Дьявол, чувствуя между своими пальцами и пальцами Блейза небольшой острый камушек. Камень Правды. Какая хитрая задница! Столько раз меня сегодня удивить… Нет, господин Блейз, вы преувеличиваете мою степень привязанности к вам. Подделывать биографию Саньи ради ваших прекрасных глаз мне бы не пришло в голову…»  
      Магдалена попыталась выдернуть руки из хватки правителя.  
      — Отпустите меня. Ваши идеи возмутительны. Ваше отношение к моему интеллекту оскорбительно. Если бы я взялась подделать биографию Арина Саньи, будьте уверены, я бы подделала ее на его родном языке!  
      — Мне надо было проверить… — тихо сказал Блейз дэ Борн, разжимая пальцы. В этот момент громыхнуло сильнее, а горную котловину прорезала здоровенная полукруглая молния.  
      — У вас странные идеи о том, какие подарки стоит преподносить возлюбленным, и я запомню это, — сухо и холодно произнес Дьявол, как раз успев до грома, столь оглушительного, что звук отдавался в голове еще некоторое время. — В мои представления ложная надежда в них не входит. А теперь прошу прощения, у меня важное сообщение, и мне бы хотелось уйти.  
      — Что-то случилось? — он встал перед ней. Не угрожающе, но явно показывая, что Мэг сможет уйти отсюда, только когда он ее отпустит.  
      Дьявол взглянул ему в лицо и произнес:  
      — Меня вызывает Великий Маг. Не хотелось бы заставлять его ждать.  
      — Правда? — склонил голову волшебник. В его глазах не было заметно ни удовлетворения, ни раскаяния.  
      — Абсолютная, — спокойно сказал Дьявол (хотя сообщение он заигнорил полчаса назад, еще не услышав феерические новости о Санье). — После обнародования данных о смерти его жены, Крэю пришла в голову идея разыскать свою предыдущую жену. Волшебницу, о которой он знает только то, что у нее длинные светлые волосы и ее зовут Лиза. Даже с оттиском сложно объявить в розыск женщину, основываясь на таких скудных данных… — Магдалена с удовольствием смотрела в непроницаемое лицо правителя. Наверняка тот уже просчитывал убийство и этой «конкурентки». — И вот сейчас он мне написал, что ее нашел, но возникла какая-то сложность. — К тому же… — Магдалена уже направлялась к месту, откуда ее телепортировали, но напоследок обернулась: — У вас тут собирается гроза, а я не люблю мокнуть.


	14. Лица и личины

       _«Мне хотелось их всех то ли обнять, то ли убить»._  


_Запись в кристалл, оставленная Альфредом Майнштайном, Шанхай, 6523 год ИИ._

  
      В середине второго курса у меня случился конфликт со старшими по какой-то нелепой причине, но досталось мне смачно, и я крепко задумался, как бы избежать подобного в дальнейшем. Я спросил мастера-распределителя, есть ли причины, по которым моим напарником не может быть тролль. Напарники выбирались на третьем курсе, второкурсники охотились группами по трое, но я был лидером своей тройки и мог менять ее состав. Смерти был не самым умным представителем общества, но он был здоровенный каменный тролль, а поскольку в своей группе я и так один делал почти всю работу, то на роль третьего вообще мог взять колоду карт или метлу — ничего бы не изменилось. А вот ходить по Академии с трёхметровым троллем — это прекрасная стратегия против требующих непонятного третьекурсников.  
      Мастер сказал, что не видит причин для отказа, если тролль будет подчиняться моим приказам, однако я должен помнить, что за исключением территории Академии командир несет полную ответственность за действия своих подчиненных, и если Смерти случайно разрушит какой-нибудь город… Да и вообще, ассасин не может быть незаметным, если будет ходить на задания с огромным троллем!  
      Но у меня был план на этот счет. Третьим я взял однокурсника Оба, поскольку он меньше всех меня раздражал и был местным, следовательно, хорошо знал обычаи и традиции этого времени. Для меня эти знания были ценнее навыков колдовства на скорость и обращения с холодным оружием.  
      Забавная у нас вышла команда: расписанный узорами тролль Смерти из темного, блестящего на солнце камня, мелкий даже по меркам китайцев Об Ваш Нос, постоянно дымящий трубку под соломенной круглой шляпой с таким видом, будто уже подрезал у тебя не только кошелек, но и одну из почек, и лидер этого мультрасового состава, «Арин Санья» с неиспанской физиономией, почти не слезающий с диска благодаря сделке с законом тяготения и оттого мнящий себя небожителем. (И да, я пару раз накладывал на свой диск проклятье, которое создавало вокруг него облака, и катался на нем не стоя, а сидя в позе лотоса. Это никого не удивляло. Мания величия тут была у всех).  
      Об мне как-то поведал, что на одном из диалектов мое имя значит «Слегка нетрезвый клён». Вот так. Не просто пьяный, а слегка нетрезвый. Но к тому времени мы устали ухохатываться над именами друг друга, и… Словом, я тут внезапно подумал, что если бы кто-то нашел смешной перевод для имени Тори, история могла бы пойти совсем по-другому. Ничто так эффективно не убивает драму, как инъекция идиотского юморка.  
      Сформировав новую команду и вежливо избавившись от старой, я не стал тут же мстить парням с третьего курса, а просто написал себе напоминание о них. Раз месть это такая же иллюзия как любовь и дружба, у меня было все время мира, чтобы ее осуществить. Я никуда не спешил, и, что удивительно, начал чаще приходить вовремя.  
      Исследования чистокровных рас и освоение стратегий с новой командой отнимали у меня практически все время, и Агни Эйнсворта я встретил лишь через полтора месяца, на следующем празднике новолуния. (Следующее новолуние я прогулял, а Эйнсворт прогулял следующее полнолуние, так что прошло довольно много времени).  
      Я рассказал ему о своей новой команде, заодно спросил, как дела у Тори. Я видел его на прошлом полнолунии в компании другого парня, они вели себя недвусмысленно, так что это был завуалированный вопрос о том, групповушка у них или драма. (Тот факт, что мне не надо было снимать стресс, не сделал меня нелюбопытным к снятию стрессов у других). Оказалось, Эйнсворт никогда не встречался с Тори Локком, и что они просто друзья. Более того, Агни вообще оказался женат на своей напарнице-китаянке. Эйнсворт в красках и картинках описал мне похождения Тори, который оказался тот еще озорник, и я счел не обязательным упоминать, что он ко мне подкатывал, оказалось, этот клуб и без меня включал пол-академии.  
      После этой беседы, я наивно решил, что Тори — «свой», то есть такой же, как Агни и я. Я общался как с хорошим другом моего друга, не больше ни меньше.  
      Наивно было с моей стороны думать, что тактику «притворись своей противоположностью, чтобы задружиться с такими же, как ты» придумал и использовал только я. Я-то к тому времени перестал быть мрачным и серьезным, у меня были исследования, у меня была команда, у меня были задания — мне было не до игр в маски. Эйнсворт решил, что он меня «перевоспитал», хотя я на самом деле просто перестал притворяться… но я и предположить не мог, что мрачные и серьёзные типы вполне могут притворяться кем-то озорным и блядовитым как Тори Локк, скрывая под этой маской серьёзность и мрачность.  
      Тори по-прежнему заигрывал со мной, я же вежливо делал вид, что ему верю, но не заинтересован. Я не хотел проблем, мне было лень, пополнять чужой гарем для галочки тоже, позиции мы предпочитали одинаковые, дружбу с Эйнсвортом я ценил сильнее чем внимание Тори, а черт знает, как Агни себя поведет, если что-то пойдет не так. То есть у меня было пять причин игнорировать Тори и всего одна этого не делать — его внешность.  
      Ближе к лету он меня порядком достал. Они с Эйнсвортом сдали экзамены, получив статус ассасинов, и теперь могли распоряжаться временем по своему усмотрению. Агни взял себе какую-то миссию и свалил на нее с женой, Тори работал один. После выпуска ассасин сам волен решать, как он будет работать. Тори был чрезвычайно искусен в обращении с оружием, он был лучшим в своем выпуске, и его отказ от напарника никого не удивил. Кроме самого напарника, неземной красоты юношу по имени Свен, который был также его любовником.  
      С ним я познакомился даже раньше чем с Тори, в самом начале второго курса. Я тогда пришел на занятия к Мастеру, Блуждающему во Времени (второй раз, думая, что может я стал умнее за год и смогу понять его речи! Я ошибся.) и ко мне подошел этот Свен, и начал расспрашивать с таким видом, будто то ли интересуется то ли в рыло хочет дать. Столь странное поведение меня дезориентировало, и я включил вместо обычного внимания свою старую хвастательную пластинку: забил ему мозги теориями о времени, рассказал о нелинейности существования тел сна и тел бодрствования — в общем, Свен сбежал от меня, как я через пятнадцать минут сбежал от мастера, лишь бы у меня не взорвался мозг.  
      Я успел ему еще и расхвастаться, что я не только бывалый знаток Времени, но еще и прекрасно умею изменять облик, и записался на курс, исключительно чтобы посмотреть, «как делают это здесь».  
      С Мастером, Изменяющим Облик, вышел еще более унизительный прокол. Я не прошел собеседование первого урока. То есть убийца мне вежливо и очень добродушно сказал, что мне лучше покинуть класс и не тратить ничье время, потому что я не гожусь для этого искусства.  
      Это было обидно, и я спросил, в чем причина. На что этот дивный человек ответил: «Ты двадцать минут сидел рядом с учеником, на лицо которого я наложил иллюзию твоего собственного лица, и ты его не узнал. Как с таким зрением ты успеваешь на занятиях по стрельбе?»  
      Я ответил, что не испытываю проблем с занятиями по стрельбе, да и с узнаванием знакомых тоже на таком расстоянии. Я сказал, что был просто невнимателен и не слишком вглядывался в учеников, слушая мастера.  
      Волшебник неожиданно положил мне руку на лоб, а затем отдернул. «Ты — Блуждающий во сне» — он не спрашивал, хотя я для порядка кивнул.  
      «В таком случае ты точно неспособен овладеть этой наукой. Ты только _думаешь_ , что у тебя есть лицо. Его нет. То, что ты видишь в зеркале — отражение твоего настроения. То, что видят другие в твоём лице — игра, которую ты им предлагаешь. У Блуждающего во сне нет лиц **а,** у него есть л **и** ца. Тебе не нужны мои уроки, потому что ты сам не помнишь, как выглядишь».  
      Это увы было правдой, я вспомнил, как увидел себя в видении Ансуз и не узнал.  
      «Но мне необходима эта способность! Мне уже говорили! Меня постоянно запоминают! Я и сам знаю, что мое лицо обычное, ладно, в Китае может и не очень, но вообще — лицо обычное, а меня направляют на задания вне! Но почему-то меня всегда запоминают и там, а вы и сами понимаете, как это плохо для убийцы!»  
      Мастер, Изменяющий Облик, улыбнулся ещё добродушнее.  
      «А это, Блуждающий во Сне, лишь следствие твоего чувства собственной важности. Как только ты научишься дышать и думать в ритме улиц, никто никогда не сможет запомнить твою действительно непримечательную физиономию. Но этому искусству ты пойдешь учиться к другим мастерам. А искусство смены личин тебе нужно как птице плавник».  
      Сложно обижаться, когда тебя посылают нахуй столь изысканно, хотя буквально мастер сказал, что с моей концентрацией мне и за восемь жизней не освоить его дисциплину. Ну, что-то в этом роде.  
      Вот так и получилось, что я нахвастал Свену о своем мастерстве в двух дисциплинах, в которых я абсолютно, как оказалось, ни ухом ни рылом.  
      Зато «дышать и думать в ритме улиц» — это умение вел Мастер Маскировки — мне изучать понравилось. Пластика человеческого тела. Здесь даже почти не применялась магия, но это был курс чего-то, что стоило назвать «Высший иллюзионизм». Способность лишь с помощью походки, дыхания, движения и взгляда создать запоминающийся неповторимый образ человека, которого впоследствии никто не сможет найти, поскольку ты выпрямишься, расправишь плечи, зажжешь взгляд и будешь дышать в ином ритме, и все, кто видели тебя до этого, взглянут тебе в лицо и не узнают.  
      Это ДА. Это был высший класс.  
      Хотя именно на этих уроках я, стремясь добраться до высот искусства (мне уже удавались различные персонажи, но они все равно были слишком запоминающимися), испытал препоганейшее ощущение. Словил мерзейший в жизни приход. Я попытался притвориться обычным человеком, и у меня получилось.  
      Страх и неуверенность нахлынули на меня со всех сторон этого мира. Мне надо было зайти в трактир и встретиться с одним _человеком_ , но я думал о том, достаточно ли я солидно выгляжу. А ведь там будет много незнакомых людей, и что они обо мне подумают. На меня зарычала собака, и я в ужасе отпрянул — у нее были грязные, но острые клыки, наверняка полные всяческих бактерий. Какие-то прохожие рассмеялись и бросили вполголоса «вот трусишка!», и стыд и ярость жарким огнем сотрясли мое тело. Я подумал, что мне совершенно не хочется идти в бар. Вдруг там случится драка, и кто-то случайно метнёт в меня кинжал?.. Вдруг я умру прямо сегодня?! Собака гавкала, не давая мне пройти, а я стоял, прислонившись к стене, и не мог пошевелиться от ужаса, что я могу умереть.  
      Сейчас, описывая это, я не могу не смеяться: «Это ж надо настолько ценить такое жалкое существование!».  
      Я простоял возле стены минуты три, максимум — пять, и сумел взять себя в руки и двинуться дальше, только когда вокруг собралась толпа зевак, и мне стало неловко, что они все на меня таращатся. Я зашел в бар, провалил все, что должен был сказать своему собеседнику, путаясь в словах и краснея невпопад, словно позабыл, как надо говорить и как врать. Я пулей вылетел из кабака и приходил в себя несколько суток.  
      Мастер сказал, что «у меня слишком получилось». Я не просто притворился человеком. Я забыл, что я волшебник и _стал_ человеком. Только когда он это сказал, я осознал, что, действительно, даже не подумал о заклинаниях, или хотя бы о том, что я могу пнуть собаку или сжечь трактир и… великие боги, я в жизни не боялся собак! Неужели люди вот так все время, всю жизнь себя чувствуют?! — я был в искреннем шоке. Мне хотелось то ли их всех обнять, то ли убить, чтобы не мучились. Мастер улыбнулся и сказал, что со временем люди таки привыкают, накапливая жизненный опыт, а я стал человеком без опыта, поскольку откуда у меня ему взяться, и именно поэтому это получилось столь сокрушительно.  
      Это на долгое время испортило мне настроение. Я не мог уразуметь, как такое может быть без заклинаний — взять и забыть, что ты волшебник. Это было… скажем так, «очень неприятно» в третьей степени.  
        
        
      Из-за этого потрясения я и утратил бдительность, и именно тогда некто совершил на меня почти увенчавшееся успехом покушение, и узнал я о личности убийцы очень нескоро. Меня спас тот факт, что я притворился мертвым, а когда он бросил контрольное заклинание, я осуществил второй раз в жизни Мерцание Мага, и контрольное показало, что я мертв, поскольку на несколько секунд я перестал существовать.  
      Я не видел лица нападающего, и я не узнал его боевой стиль. В итоге у меня получился еще один краткий провал в памяти, а очнувшись, я послал телепатический призыв о помощи мастеру и отрубился, едва он телепортнулся ко мне.  
      Я попал в лазарет на целый месяц и приобрел изрядное количество шрамов. Помимо физических ран, я получил двенадцать убивающих проклятий. Чувствовал я себя препогано, и от повреждений, и от мысли, что кто-то в Академии меня так сильно ненавидит. Это нападение было именно личным, количество проклятий впечатляло.  
      Мне стало грустно, и особенно от того, что я понятия не имел, кто меня так сильно возненавидел. Не то чтобы я верил в идею братства, но на территории Академии действительно привык ощущать себя в безопасности. Шутки вроде Сверкающего Позора не считались. Об и Смерти поддерживали меня как могли, забредали и другие приятели. Все возмущались происходящим, а я размышлял, кто бы это мог сделать из них.  
      Тогда-то в моей жизни стало больше Тори Локка, который сделал вид, что потрясён случившимся, чем попал в мой список подозреваемых на первое место, особенно после того, как предложил мне быть его напарником. Я отказался. Смысл разбиения на пары на 3 году обучения сводился к тому, что это будут равные пары, а с Тори в паре я могу спокойно покуривать в стороне, пока он все делает сам. К тому же, раз он это предложил, он вполне мог подстроить нападение, чтобы я оказался в ослабленном состоянии, хотя мои данные на Тори подали протест, что это не в его характере — подобные изворотливость и психологичность. Мой жизненный опыт возразил, что это не первый раз, когда мы ошибаемся в людях просто потому, что они оказываются куда большими идиотами, чем мы предположили.  
      Но мне было грустно. Я впервые осознал, что скучаю по магу древности. И по его заклинанию Касание Тьмы, о котором я вспомнил только в больнице, и которому я теперь никого не смогу научить, потому что никому не доверяю. Мне захотелось сбежать из Академии в свое время, но я не мог этого сделать по двум причинам: я не умел путешествовать во времени и я был прикован к постели. Строго говоря, к постели я был прикован только ночью — днем я был прикован к ванночке, через которую тек мелкий ручей в одном из садов возле здания Академии. Здесь считалось, что проточная вода лучше всего очищает тело от проклятий.  
      Я рассказал мастеру, который расследовал мое дело, о Тори, но тот оказался с алиби (хотя, конечно, он мог послать кого-то вместо себя). Мастер сказал, что это нелогично, поскольку нападавший пытался меня убить, а некрофилии за Тори Локком никто не замечал.  
      Состояние «минута слабости» у меня растянулось на «месяц слабости», и однажды, когда Тори взял меня за руку, я не стал убирать пальцы.  
      На самом деле ясность и осознанность я утратил после нападения. Именно поэтому мне было «грустно». В нормальном состоянии ума я бы спокойно и рационально принял случившееся и подумал, у кого хватило наглости нарушить одно из основных правил Академии, и ненависти, чтобы сделать это ради меня. И — я пока лишь только подозреваю — вероятно, «Мерцание Мага» обнуляет некоторые мыслительные связи, возможно, недавно приобретенные. (К примеру, после победы над Зимним мое желание учиться в Университете пропало, будучи сравнительно новым, точно так же как моя привычка к осознанности была выработана только в Академии, и ей было чуть меньше двух лет).  
      Я чувствовал себя слабым, мне хотелось, чтобы меня кто-нибудь обнял, погладил и осуществил Касание тьмы. Я жалел себя как участника событий и воображал себя жертвой — словом, вел себя несовершенным образом.  
      Я утратил осознание двойственности, осознание своего срединного пути между планом А и планом Б. Я попросту забыл о нем.  
      Смерти вначале неплохо скрашивал мое одиночество, поскольку мы были в буквальном смысле родственные души: прямые и тупые как дубина, я просто был чуть изобретательнее и ловко прикидывался умным, чтобы выжить, а Смерти и так был сильным, ему и прикидываться не надо было. Но в Академию поступил заказ, напрямую связанный троллями, и мастер попросил меня, как единственного владельца тролля, одолжить Смерти. Я уже давно бросил попытки поправлять, что я друг Смерти, а не его владелец, как полагали абсолютно все, включая самого Смерти.  
      Об же в то время пересдавал экзамены, поскольку не отличался физической силой, а пребывая со мной в команде, обленился в конец. Всю физуху с радостью брали на себя мы со Смерти — простые, прямодушные психопаты, всегда готовые избавить напарника от лишних телодвижений, да и с моими стратегиями в прямое физическое столкновение с клиентом мы вступали столь редко, что когда такое происходило, решали вопрос, кто будет его валить, с помощью монетки. (Проигравшим, разумеется, был тот, кто оставался на месте).  
      Это уже лежа на койке я понял, что это был мой провал как командира: я не учил Смерти думать, и я не учил Оба действовать. Но это я впоследствии исправил, в отличие от…  
      Тори приносил мне книги. Тори читал мне книги, потому что читать я не мог — исцеление от проклятья слепоты шло медленно, а книги на неродном мне иероглифическом алфавите мне запретили как чрезмерное напряжение (и не зря, когда нарушил запрет, голова начала болеть так, что пришлось признать его правомерным). Тори приносил мне еду, и не из столовой Академии, а из лучших кухонь волшебных трактиров того времени. (Хотя меня устраивала еда из столовки в Академии — никакой магии, просто и вкусно).  
      Когда-то в прошлой жизни я жаловался Амиру, что Джузеппе обращается со мной как с принцессой — это я просто не знал, как на самом деле обращаются с принцессами.  
      Мне нравились книги и еда. И я был благодарен Тори за компанию. Но я не чувствовал искренности в его словах о том, что он в меня влюблен. Хоть магистра Анимы и Энигмы для экспертизы приглашай! Увы, в прошлом такой должности не существовало, а когда я рассказал местным мастерам, они крайне изумились, что в будущем изучение души сделают целой отраслью магии.  
      В середине выздоровления, когда я уже начал хоть как-то двигаться, (середины вообще всегда самые нестабильные), Тори взял меня за руку, поцеловал пальцы рук, затем влез на мою постель, поцеловал меня, положил руку на мой член и в неторопливом и очень нежном ритме мне подрочил, с моего полного согласия и одобрения. Стояла теплая звездная ночь, я смотрел на сверкающую пыль созвездий и наслаждался прикосновениями его ладони. Сам я все еще не мог даже сжать руку в кулак, но мне понравилось, когда Тори сцепил наши пальцы вместе, мне понравилось тепло его языка, проникшего в мой рот. Сам я едва мог шевелить своим, слова еще не получались. Тори прижимался бедрами к моим, наши возбужденные члены терлись друг о друга, и это тоже было приятно. Тори сжал их рукой, а вторую там и оставил, сцепленной с моей. Он целовал мои шею и грудь, а я смотрел в окно, традиционно обходившееся без стекол. Я подумал, что мне все равно, что я так устал, что я хочу сдаться и умереть, и не быть больше никогда, потому что всё, потому что с меня хватит, я просто растворюсь в этих звездах, исчезну и мне больше никогда не надо будет думать и быть.  
      Я в первый раз в жизни кончил со слезами на глазах, глядя в темное звёздное небо. Тори снял губами эти слезы с моих щек, но я все еще не мог говорить, и он так и узнал, о чем я думал в тот момент, и напридумывал себе неизвестно чего. Знай он, что я, кончив под его рукой, думал о том, что хочу умереть потому что устал, полагаю, дальнейших событий бы не произошло. Но — что сделано, то сделано.  
      Выплакав свою психопатическую капитуляцию, я успокоился и уютно и мирно уснул в объятьях Тори, это было приятно, и это было немножко, совсем чуть-чуть, но похоже на Касание Тьмы…  
      К сожалению, это была единственная наша приятная ночь.  
      На самом деле тогда мне надо было увидеть Влада. Мага, который не поощрял бы мое нытье, а сразу заткнул бы, сказав, что я должен радоваться, что я выжил, а не ныть, что тебя «предали», ути-пути, бедный-бедный ассасинчик, прикончить его, видите ли, в домике пытались, нет ни у кого нигде никакого домика, блеать, кончай свое сраное нытье и не еби себе и людям мозги!  
      А потом сразу Касанье Тьмы оп! — для закрепления материала.


	15. Дорогие договоренности

_«Из всех женщин Магдалена ему не нравилась больше всех»._  
  
      Встреча проходила в одном из официальных залов особняка Крэев в Западном. Панели из темного дуба, тяжелые гобелены, кресла с резьбой и подлокотниками, каждое из которых напоминало трон, но при этом — удивительно — было ужасно неудобным, мозаичный пол, в центре которого находилось красное солнце, вокруг которого располагались изображения магических элементов… Все это было призвано указать гостям: мы — тысячелетний род, мы — Древняя Кровь, а вы, в лучшем случае, родились сотню лет назад, поэтому должны молча и трепетно внимать старшим.  
      Здесь было тепло, сумеречно и пахло деревом. Попасть в такой контраст после свежего горного ветра сада Блейза дэ Борна, и главное, самого Блейза дэ Борна, которого Дьяволу не терпелось захапать в свои руки и убить, и который озадачил ее такими удивительными новостями, и у которого так хорошо получалась игра в невинность…  
      Дьявол несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши и встряхнулся, бормоча заклинание ясности сознания. Это теплое сумеречное помещение как нельзя лучше подходило для его фантазий, а он пришел сюда не для этого.  
      Крэй выглядел бледным и изможденным, но глаза его вдохновенно горели мрачной решимостью. Обычно люди так выглядят, когда их очень-очень сильно заебали, но многие видят в этом нечто привлекательное. Блейз дэ Борн наверняка увидел бы.  
      Дьявол искренне не понимал, почему бы Блейзу просто не похитить Крэя, влить в него полгаллона приворотного зелья и отправить их с любимой дочкой в свадебное путешествие лет так на пятьсот назад. И мозгов, и возможностей, и решимости у верховного правителя на это явно хватит. Зачем такие сложные интриги?..  
      Впрочем, сейчас Крэя окружало слишком много внимательных и готовых дать отпор садистов. Например, Марк Измайлов, ее, Магдалены в смысле, непосредственный начальник. Присутствовала еще высокая женщина с длинными белыми волосами и смуглым лицом. Высокая и стройная, она была одета в простую черную мантию, не обращала внимания на прочих, но источала силу и власть подобно всем энергетикам. Синьора Кайа Льёцце. Официальный представитель итальянской Диаспоры. Интересно, что здесь делает римский дипломат?..  
      Присутствовал также Марк Крэй, правда, несколько номинально, поскольку сидел в кресле, укрывшись от окружающих большим старинным фолиантом с оцинкованными краями. Дьявол повидал достаточно социопатов, чтобы понять, почему демонолог с мировым именем предпочёл именно такой формат для чтения — под полупрозрачными окошками Инфофонда от всех не спрячешься.  
      Кресла и стулья располагались по периметру залы, в центре которой размещался большой шар. Стола, обычного для обсуждения военных операций, здесь не было. В углу зала на вычурно-неудобных старинных креслах сидела пара: седой волшебник с молодым лицом и ведьма с короткими кудряшками, лицо которой было искажено тревогой и страхом, что сводило на нет всю ее красоту. Анна Зарянова и Андрей Зарянов.  
      Мэг разглядывала оттиск. Молодая ведьма, совсем девчонка; судя по дате рождения ей девятнадцать лет, хотя она ВиП и дочь ВиП’а, так что тут возможны любые вариации.  
      — Я сожалею, господин Сильвестр, я следователь, а не Бог, — покачала головой Магдалена. — Вы просите меня найди девушку, которая исчезла месяц назад… По оттиску… При том, что она отчислена на третьем курсе как ВиП… — Магдалена уставилась на своего начальника. — Господин Марк, у нас закончились ВиП-сыщики?  
      Господин Марк явно не был доволен ее вопросом, но открыл вкладку на своем шаре и перекинул Магдалене.  
      Дьявол пробежал глазами. Это был 404, или отчет-оправдашка. Иными словами, «простите, дорогое начальство, мы проебали клиента».  
      — Вы назначили награду за голову девятнадцатилетней девчонки-ВиП’а, чтобы ее найти и… и ее не смогла найти Эл-Два? — Мэг вскинула бровь и держала ее так, глядя на Марка, пока тот не моргнул. «Эл-Два» был псевдоним Лоры Васильевой. Лоры. Васильевой. Дочери Первого Магистра Пространства и Времени. Ассасина Первой, заметьте, категории. Многие поговаривали, что в будущем она станет президентом Гильдии. Магдалена перевела взгляд на сжавшихся родителей девочки. — А вы утверждаете, что вашу дочь _отчислили_ с третьего курса за неуспеваемость? Остальные ученики за ней не успевали, что ли?..  
      Родители стали выглядеть еще более сконфуженными, мать покраснела.  
      — Ее неуспеваемость… скажем так, была больше связана с непосещаемостью, а не способностями… Лизе не очень нравились… правила.  
      Дьявол нахмурился, еще раз пробежав взглядом отчет. Если эту ВиП-девочку не нашла Лора, то либо у нас очередной гений, либо…  
      — Подождите, это ведь настоящий контракт на поимку, с идентификатором 4 «поймать и доставить заказчику, при сопротивлении — уничтожить», — Дьявол озадаченно уставился на этот раз на Сильвестра Крэя. Счастливый день — столько удивлений и неожиданностей… — Господин Крэй, вы «заказали» свою так называемую «невесту из прошлого»?  
      Теперь и Сильвестр казался смущенным.  
      — Понимаете, госпожа Магдалена, эта девочка… тогда мы еще не знали, кто она… Собственно, благодаря этому я вообще ее узнал… Вы помните, месяц назад кое-что случилось…  
      «Дофига всего случилось месяц назад, милашка, что конкретно ты имеешь в виду».  
      — Неприятная история. Я… скажем так, подвергся нападению своего недруга… И тот заключил меня в капсулу быстрого времени, и… И так получилось, что именно в этот день госпожу Лизу отчислили из Университета, она проходила по коридору и почему-то заглянула в мой кабинет. Дальше вы знаете.  
      Дьявол вместе с Магдаленой тупо уставились на Сильвестра Крэя.  
      — Простите, господин Сильвестр, но я не читаю ваши мысли. Кто на вас напал, и что случилось дальше?  
      — Я говорил тебе, — заявил Марк Измайлов, глядя на Сильвестра с торжеством на роже. — Эту твою фотку видело от силы пять твоих фанатов.  
      — Может, вы объясните все по порядку? — устало хмыкнул Дьявол.  
      — Эта девица его сфотографировала, — бросил Марк Измайлов. — Валяющимся на полу в капсуле ускоренного времени. Знаете, как это выглядит? Вижу, знаете. А потом она запостила это изображение в Инфофонд, вместо того, чтобы связаться с секретарем Крэев и предложить им адекватную цену. Ах да, и еще она добавила надпись «Какой Универ — такие и нравы» и тэг «наркомания».  
      «Серьёзно?» — Дьяволу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не расхохотаться. Он демонстративно ввел поисковый запрос в свой шар и узрел «порочное изображение».  
      — Хм, простите, но у господина Крэя тут голова обвязана платком, как когда закидываются кристаллами чужой жизни, — заметила Магдалена. — Так что вывод у госпожи Лизы был более чем оправдан. — Дьявол взглянул на Крэя-младшего. — И вы за это заказали ее Гильдии Убийц?  
      «Притом ассасину первой категории, что, хм, _дорого»._  
      Крэй переглянулся с Марком.  
      — Подобные фотографии вредят репутации Великого Мага, Мэг, вы понимаете это, — вкрадчиво произнес Марк. — Если бы мы нашли девчонку и заставили ее признать, что это подделка…  
      — …А если бы она не признала, вы бы ее убили, — спокойно закончила Магдалена, краем глаза наблюдая за побелевшими родителями. — И сфабриковали бы признание посмертно.  
      Из присутствующих лишь Марк Крэй невозмутимо листал фолиант, да итальянка спокойно переводила взгляд с одного волшебника на другого. Дьявола вдруг осенило.  
      — Это вы спасли господина Сильвестра из капсулы, господин Марк? Вы же сделали откат, чтобы увидеть, не было ли свидетелей. Именно поэтому заказ на девятнадцатилетнюю девочку приписан Эл-Два! И поэтому это всплыло только сейчас, когда господин Сильвестр словил свой новый глюк о жене из прошлого, описал ее вам, и вы узнали в ней эту Лизу?  
      Марк молча кивнул. Магдалена кинула ему на шар записку (телепатически оба не могли общаться из-за барьера первого уровня) — «надо поговорить». Начальство кивнуло.  
      — Что насчет демонов? — Мэг обернулась к Марку Крэю. — Вы ведь здесь за этим? Вы пытались отправить за Лизой демона?  
      Марк демонстративно медленно оторвался от книги, аккуратно закрыл ее, заложив закладкой, и одарил Мэг брезгливым взглядом. Впрочем, на остальных он смотрел не лучше.  
      — Кто-то уничтожил все следы ее пребывания. Все идентификаторы. А людей с именем Елизавета Зарянова больше чем один во всем времени. Кроме Заклятья крови, на которое не соглашаются ее родители, я не вижу способов ее разыскать.  
      «Ну да. Для заклятья Крови требуется либо кровь клиента, либо, если это его кровные родственники, кровь должна быть отдана добровольно. То есть родственник должен искренне хотеть найти пропавшего».  
      Дьявол взглянул на беловолосую ведьму. Темная лошадка, не проронившая ни слова.  
      — Господа, прошу перерыв.  
        
      — Господин Марк. Это низкоприоритетное дело. У нас война, а вы вызываете меня отыскать затерянную во времени малолетку?! Может, она давно сгинула в побочке!  
      Казалось, Марк был всецело согласен с Мэг.  
      — Вы ведь знаете, что Влад аннексировал у нас кусок блять долбаного побережья?! Теперь там официально территория Шамбалы, неофициально — мага древности, поскольку эти чертовы демонологи фактически поголовно на его стороне, ибо считают его Шивой-разрушителем!  
      — Мэг, я понимаю… Но если эта Лиза и правда жена Сильвестра из прошлого, это может дать нам зацепки по Законам…  
      — Как _я_ могу вам помочь, Марк? То есть, господин Марк? Кто напал на Крэя?!  
      Начальство неожиданно смутилось.  
      — Он не помнит.  
      — Что?! — Дьявол почувствовал, как щеки заливаются гневным румянцем. (Вот не было печали, у его прошлого тела румянец вообще никогда не проявлялся, может, Мэг права, и надо худеть).  
      — Мэг, я не могу его пытать. Он — Сильвестр Крэй.  
      «Рррр».  
      — А вы — Марк Измайлов, Президент Гильдии Убийц, — мрачно произнесла Магдалена. — Знаете, что? Я тут недавно смачно проштрафилась. Ставлю 300 гэков на то, что Лора Васильева имеет к этому непосредственное отношение. Вы послали Эл-Два на розыск третьекурсницы, и она выдает вам 404-репорт? Это неправдоподобно. Если Лиза Зарянова — гениальный ВиП, Лора ее нашла и аннексировала в свою пользу. У них вся семейка — Скитальцы. В их Саду Времени можно спрятать половину населения земного шара и никто их не найдет. Либо, если девчонка самая обычная, то Эл-Два знает, кто напал на Крэя, и забрала свидетельницу. Васильевы и Крэи — Древняя Кровь, но ведь у них могли быть какие-то разногласия? Как именно произошло нападение? Вы говорите — капсула времени. Да еще и с кристаллами. Это не похоже на убийство, есть много более простых и действенных способов…  
      — Мэг, я… Хорошо, я с ним поговорю. Я… я не видел Лизу Зарянову, когда отмотал время. Вообще никого не видел. Только когда вылезла эта фотка, мы узнали, что она там была… Я послал за ней Эл-Два, потому что думал, что это она совершила нападение.  
      Магдалена уставилась на начальника. Ага. Все ясно. Господин Марк не просто желал господина Сильвестра. Похоже, он вполне добился своего.  
       — Вы… У нас война, а вы потакаете капризам этого потомка Древней Крови! Он даже не настоящий Великий Маг! Если Майнштайн изобретет свой ебучий закон под крылом Влада, у нас разлетится все к чертям! Орден Великого Мага рухнет! Репутация Верховной Диаспоры рухнет! У нас сейчас все держится на долбаном факте, что все верят, что Крэй — великий маг, выживший в битве с Владом! Но стоит Альфреду Майнштайну по-настоящему объявиться и потрясти каким-нибудь законом, то мы все, считайте, мертвецы! А вы говорите, что уважаете его личную тайну?!  
      — Погодите, Мэг… — нахмурился начальник. — Что значит — «по-настоящему объявиться»? Он уже вполне объявился, когда убил Надю Крэй!  
      «Упс», — подумал Дьявол.  
      — Я имела в виду, объявится как Великий Маг. Я понимаю, почему он не делает это без закона, но… Слушайте, он в альянсе с Владом. Магом действительно _древней_ крови. И они как минимум друзья, а не просто союзники. Вероятность, что в компании Влада Майнштайн изобретёт свои законы велика! И что мы противопоставим им тогда?! Господин Марк, я понимаю, вы уважаете Сильвестра, но будем откровенны: он ни черта не стоит как командир. Красивые речи да красивое личико. Он нерешителен и неэффективен, он…  
      — Я понял, понял, — хмуро буркнул Марк. — Я поговорю с ним.  
      ***  
        
      Сильвестр стиснул пальцы на двери так сильно, что дуб пошел трещинами. Щеки пылали от стыда, гнева и возмущения. Эта толстая противная ведьма!  
      Говорила о нем, как о каком-то ребёнке!  
      Это было… унизительно.  
      — Эта ведьма очень много себе позволяет, — раздался негромкий голос за спиной. Сильвестр вздрогнул, но тут же успокоился. Перед ним стояла госпожа Кайа Льёцце. Ее смуглое лицо с острым подбородком и красивым ртом было спокойно, тёмные глаза полны доброжелательности, правда, как почудилось Сильвестру, с некоторым подвохом. — Магдалена Петровскова. Женщина из ниоткуда.  
      У дипломата был бархатный, хрипловатый, завораживающий голос. Таким голосом в совершенстве владеют демоны, а так же те, кто имеет с ними дело или родство, вроде дяди Марка, или, будь он проклят, Альфреда Майнштайна.  
      — Раз ей доверяет Марк, то и я, — спокойно произнес Сильвестр.  
      — Вы доверяете Марку, — странным тоном произнесла госпожа Льёцце. — Президенту Гильдии Убийц.  
      — Да, — Сильвестр выпрямился.  
      — Вы доверите ему командовать за вас? — вкрадчиво продолжила ведьма. — Влад собирается разрушить наш мир. Что вы, как лидер сопротивления, можете ему противопоставить?  
      — Я не вправе разглашать эту информацию, — холодно произнес Сильвестр.  
      — Хорошо, — улыбнулась Кайа. — Тогда я разглашу то, что я вправе разгласить. Через два месяца Альфред Майнштайн изобретет первый закон. Эта леди Магдалена либо тоже знает об этом, либо удачно предвидит будущее. Майнштайн изобретёт его и продемонстрирует его силу публике. Силу — но не формулу. Рецепт же будет доступен только тем, кто присоединится к Владу.  
      Бессмертный вампир и его советник, обещающий бессмертие каждому. Мы проиграем войну. Мы проиграем в тот момент, как он это сделает. После Древние семьи будут уничтожены, а все их секреты и сокровища перейдут к магу древности. Влад станет императором мира официально и казнит всех, кто осмелится противиться его диктатуре.  
      — Что за чушь! — воскликнул Сильвестр. — Вы не можете знать об этом! Наши ВиП-агенты…  
      Кайа усмехнулась.  
      — Будущее не отменит само себя только потому, что вам оно не по вкусу. Я делюсь с вами ценной информацией, в обмен мне интересно знать, что вы намерены делать.  
      — Я… — Сильвестр растерялся. Он как-то… — Влада необходимо остановить!  
      — Это лозунг, а не план, господин Крэй.  
      — Мы… эм, планировали уничтожить Влада с помощью Седьмой Песни Смерти. Если мы все произнесем ее, я имею в виду, всей Гильдией и Орденом…  
      — А если это не сработает? — мягко спросила ведьма.  
      — Тогда мы придумаем что-то еще, — твердо произнес Сильвестр. — Я не знаю, откуда вы узнали об этой встрече, но вы, синьора Льёцце, явились на нее без приглашения, и ведете себя очень подозрительно!  
      — Я просто хочу вам помочь, господин Крэй, — в голосе итальянки сквозили все те же мягкие, полные бесконечного терпения, ноты. — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы опередить Майнштайна? Первыми осуществить его план, который приведет к нашему уничтожению?  
      — Это невозможно! — отрезал Сильвестр, досадуя, что ему все еще не удается перестать стыдиться того, что он не Великий Маг и не может ничего изобрести.  
      — А если бы было возможно? — мягко произнесла Кайа. — Если бы… формула Первого Закона оказалась бы в ваших руках раньше, чем у Майнштайна?.. Смогли бы вы изобразить достоверно, что вы — ее автор? Согласились бы вы нести бремя чужой личности всю оставшуюся жизнь?..  
      — К чему эти вопросы, если у вас нет фо… — Сильвестр осекся, впившись глазами в итальянку. — У вас есть формула?!  
      — У нас есть очень талантливый ВиП. Помимо прочего, он — наш шпион в рядах Влада. Так что, да, — Кайа Льёцце коварно улыбнулась. — У нас _есть_ формула.  
      — Тогда зачем вы морочите мне голову? — возмутился Сильвестр. — Просто скажите ее мне.  
      Ведьма мягко улыбнулась.  
      — Все имеет свою цену, господин Крэй. Вы — в числе первых покупателей, но поверьте, если вы откажетесь, мы присвоим изобретение Первого Закона себе, просто объявив его нашей разработкой. Я предлагаю его вам лишь потому, что у вас уже есть репутация. Которая станет монолитной, если вы явите миру одну из Великих магий. Ваш авторитет станет неоспорим. Майнштайн может после этого хоть на весь мир орать, что вы — мошенник, его никто не будет слушать. Альфред Майнштайн, убивший вашу жену… — Глаза Кайи сверкнули. — Двух ваших жен, господин Сильвестр.  
      Сильвестр сглотнул. У него было странное ощущение, что его поймали в ловушку в его собственном доме.  
      — Какова цена формулы, синьора Льёцце?  
      Она перестала улыбаться.  
      — Вы, господин Крэй. Все ваши военные действия будут контролироваться нами. Мы не можем позволить себе проиграть Владу, а, как верно заметила леди Магдалена, ваши полководческие таланты оставляют желать нового командира.  
      ***  
        
      — Сильнее! О, Марк, пожалуйста, сильнее! Я не… А! — эти сладкие звуки превратились в совершенно бессвязные, когда Марк стиснул ладонями белые узкие бедра и начал вбиваться еще резче. Тонкое тело под ним выгнулось, тёмные кудри змейками рассыпались по спине, и Сильвестр Крэй кончил, тут же мгновенно расслабившись и рухнув на постель. Мда, ебать теперь это полубезжизненное тело неинтересно.  
      Марк вынул член и грубо притянул за волосы лицо Сильвестра, заставив взять в рот. Тот сосал жадно, хоть и неумело, но постепенно у него получалось это все лучше и лучше.  
      Высокородная шлюшка.  
      Кто бы не напал на Крэя в тот вечер в Западном Университете, Марк Измайлов пообещал ему пожизненную индульгенцию от Гильдии. Кристальный трип жертв, умиравших в Лесу Смерти, которым Крэй наслаждался целый месяц, изменил в его характере как раз ту черту, об изменении которой мечтал Марк. Оттрахать Великого Мага до бессознательности ему хотелось с их первой встречи, но тот не проявлял никаких склонностей к подобным увлечениям…  
      Но когда Марк — а тому сообщение прислал Юрий, телохранитель Крэя, по его, Марка, приказу, — взломал очень качественно закупоренный крэев офис и освободил Великого Мага из капсулы времени, болезненно исхудавший Сильвестр потянулся к нему с очень недвусмысленной жаждой в глазах.  
      Марк не мог поверить своей удаче. После этого дело было за малым — закрепить эту зависимость, укрепить веру Крэя в то, что ему необходимо регулярно насаживаться на член Марка — это все было уже дело техники. И сейчас, несмотря на войну, которую они, похоже, проигрывали, Марк Измайлов был как-то даже, пожалуй, неуместно счастлив.  
      Он видел разницу между жаждой обладания и влюбленностью, но последнее время ловил себя на непривычных для него проявлениях опеки и нежности к порабощенному им волшебнику.  
      Первый раз он словил себя на этом, когда обнаружил, что радуется, что Майнштайн убил его жену. Вот так вот просто искренне радуется. И, утешая Сильвестра, он продолжал радоваться.  
      Потом его напрягло, с каким радостным лицом Сильвестр помчался в больницу, когда ему доложили, что Мика Михайлов пришел в себя. Это уже был настоящий укол ревности, и Марк сделал все, что в его силах, чтобы Мика Михайлов поскорее убрался из России в свою Америку и больше оттуда не вылезал, хотя, вероятно, этот поступок все-таки стоил им союза с Обществом Защиты Земли.  
      Он гордился тем, что сумел очаровать Алису Крэй, хотя на это ушло много времени, а ведь ему стоило задуматься об укреплении своего авторитета в Гильдии — он слишком недавно занял должность, но… Но он все равно слишком часто ловил себя на мысли, что думает о том, как выебет Сильвестра в следующий раз, когда они встретятся.  
      И все-таки, эта история не давала ему покоя. Кабинет Крэя охранялся, и охранялся хорошо. Кто-то напал на него, желая не убить, а… свести с ума?.. или нападавший был настолько талантливым магистром Анимы и Энигмы, что точно знал, какая доза бесконечного умирания приведет к именно такому эффекту?.. Кто-то, кто хотел сделать Сильвестра Крэя нижним мазохистом для себя, но Марк его опередил, и тогда, получается, он в опасности…  
      Но Марк прервал действие капсулы времени. Неизвестно, что бы стало с психикой Сильвестра в финале. Сильвестр не помнил, кто на него напал. Не знал, насколько была рассчитана капсула времени.  
      И, черт возьми, Марк должен был задуматься, почему Эл-Два подала 404-репорт, впервые за все время службы, но он был слишком увлечён связыванием Сильвестра в тот момент, когда она прислала отчет. Вот что значит плохой… или наоборот, хороший тайминг?..  
      Если чертова Магдалена права….  
      Марк прикрыл глаза.  
      Тот факт, что порой ему хотелось связать и оттрахать Магдалену Петровскову так же, как Сильвестра, вызывал у него странные чувства. Он не мог понять, почему ему так хочется причинить ей боль и унизить ее. Она отлично работала, более того, ей покровительствовали одновременно Иван Михайлов и Блейз дэ Борн, поэтому Марку и думать об этом было нельзя… Да и не за что. И ему не нравятся женщины.  
      В этом было и дело. Из всех женщин Магдалена ему не нравилась больше всех.  
      И кстати, Магдалена знакома с Лорой Васильевой. Правда Лора — общительная девушка, и знакома практически со всеми в Гильдии, но…  
      Марк помотал головой, утратив нить рассуждения. Сильвестр перевернулся на спину и выгнулся как змея, глядя на него.  
      — Ты сегодня какой-то молчаливый.  
      — Извини, — Марк погладил его по груди. — Задумался об этой девчонке, Лизе Заряновой. Что, если это все-таки она заключила тебя в капсулу? Да, она типа третьекурсница, но она — ВиП, с ними никогда не знаешь, они уходят по магазинам на пару часов, а возвращаются постаревшими на двести лет!  
      — Но тогда зачем было меня фотографировать? — неожиданно логично возразил Сильвестр, беря его руку в свои и целуя пальцы. — Если бы не это фото, мы бы вообще не знали, кого объявлять в розыск!  
      — А может специально. Она, может, уверена в своих силах… ее не смогли найти лучшие из моих подчинённых, — произнес Марк, глазея на сосущего его пальцы любовника и чувствуя, как кровь снова приливает к члену. — Я имею в виду, у нее был мотив сделать с тобой что-то гадкое.  
      — В смысле? — Сильвестр распахнул глаза.  
      — Раз она была твоей женой в уничтоженном мире, а ее, как ты говоришь, убил Майнштайн, ну… Она могла счесть тебя тоже в этом виноватым. Ты ведь спал с ним в том мире.  
      — Прекрати! — Сильвестр соблазнительно покраснел. — Я не… В смысле… Марк, только я и Альфред способны видеть флешбеки!  
      — А ты уверен? — Марк навалился на него, целуя и раздвигая пальцами податливую плоть. Сильвестр еще гуще покраснел и застонал, когда его пальцы проникли внутрь и стали неторопливо двигаться.  
      На мгновение Марк подумал, что у него куча совершенно реальных дел, которых ему не делегировать, но затем вновь, как всегда, ответил сам себе, что разберётся с ними позже.  
      Их ночи становились все длиннее, куча дел росла, но Марк был слишком счастлив, чтобы усомниться в верности своих приоритетов.  
      ***  
        
       «Увлекательное и поучительное жизнеописание Арина Саньи» начиналось со слов «Мой дорогой деревянный друг! Никакой гнет тысячелетий не позволит мне забыть нашу ночь в пустыне! Я вынужден принести тебе свои _кровные_ извинения за дезинформацию по поводу моей статьи, но это был единственный шанс привлечь твое внимание…»  
      «Ээээ что?!» — Магдалена откинулась в кресле своего офиса. Из странных событий дня это было самым странным.  
      Весьма обширная биография Арина Саньи, написанная на английском позапрошлого века, имелась в Инфофонде в свободном доступе. И в конце тот действительно ставил вопрос об «уничтожении поля смерти», правда, непонятно, чьего. Исходя из записей, это был не он, а другой человек.  
      Большая часть так называемых «жизнеописаний» была посвящена наблюдению за чистокровными расами, преимущественно за троллями и саламандрами, с которыми господин Санья имел дело лично.  
      Так же имелись длительные рассуждения о «природе пустых», судя по всему, это были ныне совсем вымершие существа. Нечто о «темных буддистах» и вовсе озадачило Дьявола. С какого лешего Санья вообще приплел буддизм в свою биографию? Само произведение состояло скорее не из глав, а писем; вероятно, «дорогой деревянный друг» из «незабываемой ночи в пустыне» должен был получать эти письма.  
      Шифр, разумеется. И, если учесть, что Санья сбежал от своей кровавой смерти в прошлое….  
      Стоп, машина блять, я выдумал казнь Саньи!..  
        
      Дьявол усадил Магдалену в кресло, а сам временно покинул ее тело — не навсегда, сохранив все связи.  
      «Итак, я озадачен. Неделю назад я солгал Блейзу дэ Борну о трех исторических фактах.  
      О том, что Арин Санья был жестоко убит перед лицом толпы.  
      О том, что Джархам Сагиб Могэра изобрел капсулу номер 79, скрывающую мага от «силы поля его смерти» и дал ее Арину.  
      О том, что Арин Санья записал мемуары в кристалл, хранящийся в коллекции самой щепетильной и скрытной волшебницы Океании Инги Тон. У конкурента вроде Блейза дэ Борна нет шансов туда проникнуть — Инга Тон могущественна, а ее коллекция одна из самых охраняемых в мире.  
      Итак, теперь открываем Инфофонд и обнаруживаем, что Арин Санья (или человек, назвавшийся его именем — зачем?!) владел английским и написал две статьи: «Увлекательное и поучительное жизнеописание Арина Саньи» и «12 способов избавиться от демонов».  
      Статья существует в Инфофонде, даже если вернуться во времени на неделю назад.  
      Информация в Инфофонде не имеет датировки. Вероятно, писавший статью либо зашифровал ее, либо его адресат и так знал, в каком времени он находится.  
      Дьявол вышел из тела Магдалены Петровсковой, чтобы исключить возможные последствия ментальных или астральных атак, которые могли бы повредить ее мозг и память. Но нет. С этим все было в порядке. Барьер был нетронут. Ложь Дьявола принадлежала только ему самому.  
      Дьявол жил долго. Но он не мог придумать ни одной рациональной причины, по которой он однажды прочитал об Арине Санье, а затем стер из памяти эту информацию.  
      То есть по факту мы имеем следующее: «Я солгал, и моя ложь обернулась правдой».  
      Дьявол вернулся в тело волшебницы.  
      — Через пять минут за окном этого офиса пройдет дождь из… из… из моих любовных записочек к Блейзу дэ Борну.  
      Дьявол выглянул в окно. Его офис базировался в более южном от Западного направлении, и за окном ярко светило солнце посреди безоблачного и безвалентинкового неба.  
      Может, стоит придерживаться реализма.  
      — Окей, через полчаса за окном этого офиса пройдет обычный дождь из дождевых капель, состоящих из воды.  
      Полчаса ожидания надо было на что-то убить, так что Магдалена развлекалась тем, что высказывала различные гипотезы о прошлом, а потом проверяла их в Инфофонде.  
      Например: «Арин Санья — любовник мага древности». Но такому сложно найти доказательства в Инфофонде. Ладно. «Секрет 79 капсулы Могэры сокрыт в одном из дневников Арина Саньи».  
      Увы, новых дневников у Саньи не появилось.  
      И другие его лжи не стали правдами. Дьявол хотел было дождаться дождя, но в этот момент ему поступил на шар сигнал об окончании заклинания «Великого Поиска». Волшебная Палочка Виктории Михайловой, она же — копье Единства, она же — 999 грамм сверхценного металла Ю — обнаружилась на территории Океании.  
      Дьявол связался с Иваном и исчез из офиса, так и не дождавшись разразившейся над городом грозы.


	16. Свадебный сюрприз

_«Времени во вселенной, где ты не существуешь, неизмеримо больше, чем времени, где ты существуешь»._  
  
      Собор был полон скрутов, а иконы казались почти черными из-за повисших на них временных петель, но все это давным-давно было заброшено. В Шесть-Два-Четыре-Четыре маги утратили интерес к играм в религию в крупных городах, и столичные храмы давно забыли об их искривляющем реальность присутствии. В Шесть-Два-Четыре-Четыре церковь уже была полностью в руках людей, как оставленный в наследство старшими братьями конструктор Лего.  
      Лизе не нравились церковные запахи, но если она собирается все сделать как надо, то следует потерпеть.  
      — Клянешься ли ты, раб божий Алексей, взять в жены рабу божию Елизавету…  
      Лиза бросила на своего будущего мужа скромный взгляд из-под фаты. На самом деле она тщательно сканировала пространство церкви. Теоретически здесь ее никто не может найти… И через несколько секунд она вольется в здешний поток времени настолько, что найти ее сможет только супер профессионал. А она не того полёта птица. По крайней мере, она на это надеялась.  
      Существует простой и действенный способ затеряться во времени. Необходимо заменить собой человека, к этому времени принадлежащего.  
      Девушка по имени Елизавета Афанасьева вышла замуж за богатого купца Алексея Игнатьева через неделю после того, как умер ее отец. Остальные ее родственники погибли еще раньше, а сама она воспитывалась в тихой провинции и в лицо своего жениха увидела только сейчас. И ее лицо, соответственно, все остальные увидели только сейчас. И, когда Алекс, в смысле, Алёшенька (как же Лизу раздражал язык прошлого!) поднимет вуаль, то она станет официальным действующим лицом позапрошлого века.  
      Храбрая юная девушка, возрождающая свой чуть было не угаснувший род. К тому же, в мире людей. Ни одному нормальному магу не придет в голову ее тут искать!  
      Конечно, ей хотелось, чтобы это она была богатой, а ее муж — знатным. Или не знатным, без разницы. Но это была единственная нехоженая тропа в прошлое, которую Лизе в условиях цейтнота удалось обнаружить. Видимо, ее судьба — быть все время бедной. Но через несколько минут все изменится.  
      Настоящая же Елизавета Афанасьева, румяная пухлая девчонка, в свои 14 выглядевшая на все 25, сейчас весело ехала в прямо противоположную от столицы сторону, уверенная в том, что ей предстоит выйти замуж за купца по имени Василий Иванов (Лиза хотела вписать в ее воспоминания «Сильвестр Крэй», но решила не искушать судьбу), и Лиза искренне желала своей тезке найти кого-то с таким именем в том городе, куда она в конце концов приедет.  
      — Клянешься ли ты, раба божия Елизавета…  
      Эти «рабы» бесили неимоверно, равно как и то, что мать «Алёшеньки» называла ее «Лизонька». К счастью, у Лизы хватило мозгов сказать, что в поместье у нее была французская гувернантка, и именно поэтому ее речь такая странная. Насколько она поняла, в этом времени абсолютно всё, включая хождение по потолку, можно объяснить французами. В крайнем случае она скажет, что гувернанток было две, и вторая была немкой.  
      — … в болезни и здравии, горе и радости, пока смерть не разучит вас?..  
      — Да! — выпалила Лиза, и в этот момент время остановилось.  
      — Одну минутку, я тут хотел спросить…  
      Лиза вздрогнула и в ярости повернулась на голос, но затем не смогла сдержать вздох облегчения: это был вовсе не ассасин гильдии, а тот самый вип-психопат из древнего рода, что заставил ее в сумме около получаса торчать на крыльце и «что-то чувствовать».  
      Сейчас на лице мужчины медленно проступало изумление.  
      — Что за… — он с недоумением оглядывал своды церкви, замершее пламя свечей, застывшие блики. Лиза чувствовала, как растет и расползается между ними временная петля (хотя ей всегда казалось, что правильно говорить «временной пузырь»). Волшебник, озираясь по сторонам, бесцеремонно растягивал секунду (общую, а не личную!), явно не прилагая к этому особых усилий. — Ты чего делаешь?!  
      Лиза выпрямилась.  
      — Выхожу замуж. И я бы попросила не мешать!  
      Волшебник одарил ее холодным и острым взглядом черных глаз.  
      — Ты ведь в курсе, что это Шесть-Два-Четыре-Четыре? И что твой муж — человек?  
      — Зато улицы свободны от проводов, хоть каждый день гонки устраивай, — огрызнулась Лиза. — Что тебе тут надо… И как ты меня нашел вообще?!  
      — Я сделал твой оттиск души на всякий случай, — маг медленно обходил собравшихся вокруг Лизы и Алекса священников, родственников и гостей, периодически трогая пальцем в чёрной перчатке полы одежд, локоны или края напомаженных усов, словно в музее. Полы его длинного серебряно-серого халата мягко шуршали при каждом шаге. — Сколько в этой церкви пространственных скрутов?  
      — Шестнадцать, — ответила Лиза на автомате. — То есть какого черта ты не отвечаешь на мои вопросы, но задаешь свои?!  
      — А петель?  
      — Больше двухсот… — Лиза в ярости сделала несколько решительных шагов к волшебнику, но не преуспела, попав в новый скрут, не позволявший приблизиться. — Не считая твоих! Твоих… — она пригляделась. — Семь… — она опустила взгляд и вскинула брови. — Восемь. Зачем скрут под землей?!  
      — Ты не поверишь, насколько коварны бывают мои коллеги. У тебя прекрасные глаза, еще в прошлый раз это заметил и пришёл проверить… А ты тут какой-то хренью занимаешься! — он подошел к Лизе, стянул черную перчатку и бесцеремонно положил руку ей на лоб. Девушке показалось, что ее душу словно просветили рентгеном. — Нет, похоже, ты не заколдована и творишь это все по доброй воле… — Он уставился на нее. — Зачем?  
      — Как тебя зовут. Кто ты такой. Какого хрена ты лезешь в мою жизнь. Какого хрена ты делал со мной, крыльцом и моими чувствами. Какого хрена ты делал с Крэем в Универе. Какого хрена вообще, и дались тебе мои глаза. Пока не ответишь на мои вопросы, я ничего тебе не скажу, хоть вечность тут со мной торчи в этой секунде. Я успела сказать «Да», так что теперь все официально. — Подобрав платье, Лиза решительно уселась на ступени перед алтарем. Эффект оказался подпорчен тем, что в платье были вделаны круглые железные прутья, так что со стороны казалось, что Лиза провалилась в белый торт. Маг одарил ее снисходительно-нежной улыбкой.  
      — Я Первый Магистр Пространства и Времени Объединенного Мира, Кирилл Лидн Айнар Чиян Винр Васильев, изобретатель Действующей Модели Жизни Человека, можешь называть меня Кир. Проводил эксперимент. Глаза у тебя крутые. Поэтому и спрашиваю, что за хрень ты творишь со своей жизнью?  
      — Какого еще объединенного мира? — нахмурилась Лиза, не уложив остальную информацию в голове.  
      — Который объединится в будущем, — магистр прикрыл рот ладонью, позевывая. — Ты ведь в курсе, что в Шесть-Два-Четыре-Четыре грязно и неудобно?  
      — Но это лучше, чем в могиле! — возразила Лиза. — А вот когда я заглядывала в будущее, думая туда сбежать, мир захватили инопланетяне!  
      — Ага, — кивнул магистр. — А в этом мире ты будешь «дорогуша» и «Лизонька».  
      — Погоди, то есть ты в курсе про инопланетян?!  
      — Ага, — он мечтательно улыбнулся. — Мы с ними уже разобрались. Но я ничего тебе не расскажу, девочка, сбегающая в прошлое.  
      — По-твоему, мне следовало остаться в мире и ждать, пока меня прикончат ассасины?!  
      — Тебя — ассасины? За что?  
      — За фотку упоротого Крэя! — взвизгнула Лиза. — Которую я выложила в Инфофонд! Мне хотелось как-нибудь подпортить репутацию проклятому Универу, но я не ожидала, что за это на меня начнется охота!  
      — Серьезно?! — глумливо произнес он. — Вот как, оказывается… Не волнуйся, в будущем об этом уже никто не помнит.  
      — Угу, потому что я сгинула, и Крэи нашли способ опровергнуть недоверенный источник. Главное, кто ж знал, что они так разобидятся. Я же вообще не над Крэем собиралась глумиться, а что дисциплина в Западном ни к черту, профессора упарываются на виду у студентов и все такое…  
      Маг внимательно разглядывал ее темными глазами.  
      — Не могу понять, ты тупая или политически-безграмотная? Крэй в первую очередь представитель Древней Крови, и в последнюю — какой-то там профессор какого-то там Универа, это вообще кроме него самого и кучки профессоров никого не интересует!  
      — Да именно потому, что он представитель Древней Крови, я думала, что они не обратят внимания! — горько вздохнула Лиза. — Будь я представительницей Древней Крови, и кто-то там бы осудил, что я упарываюсь на своей профессорской должности, когда моя семья владеет половиной города, я бы скорее послала ассасинов за теми, кто меня осуждает! И еще бы пригрозила сделать употребление наркотиков на парах обязательным!  
      Повисла пауза. Затем маг пробормотал неразборчиво «девочка-Альфред», но Лиза не была уверена, что услышала верно.  
      — А расскажи про пришельцев! — воскликнула она, поскольку прошлое ее совершенно не интересовало. А вот то будущее, куда она захотела попасть, реально было захвачено пришельцами. Будь у Лизы побольше времени (ха!), то есть не гонись за ней ассасины, она бы с удовольствием изучила бы все в подробностях, поскольку была уверена, что никаких пришельцев не существует. А тут раз — и захватили Землю!  
      — Расскажу, если объяснишь этот балаган. Почему прошлое? Почему свадьба на каком-то человеке? Зачем все это?!  
      — В прошлом все время надо было на ком-то жениться… — пожала плечами Лиза. — И Алекс вполне ничего. Он сильный, уверенный в себе…  
      — С интеллектом табуретки…  
      — Ой, ну таки я же не в мозг его буду трахать! — едко пропела Лиза, подражая однажды услышанной от однокурсницы фразе.  
      — Как ты вообще сумела сюда попасть? Тебе кто-то проложил Тропу?  
      Официальных Троп в Прошлое в Западном было больше, чем в любом другом городе, хотя Лиза никогда не задумывалась, почему. Может из-за того, что сам город довольно новый, ему всего три сотни лет и он никогда не подвергался серьезным магическим катастрофам, ломающим структуру пространства и времени и делающим подобные путешествия крайне опасным занятием.  
      Время Существования Западного — одно из самых стабильных в России, на Тропах прошлого даже нет обязательных везде предупреждений о заклинаниях невидимости, личных капсулах времени и наказаниях за появление в прошлом без маскировки. Впрочем, так часто бывает в городах со стоком для нечисти, где с начала основания поселились несколько древних семей.  
      В Западном прогулки в прошлое мог позволить себе даже студент, хотя, пожалуй, смотря какой студент, но Лизе не требовался ВиП-сопровождающий, поэтому она не раз гуляла, особенно в детстве, по последним трёмстам годам своего города с родителями, так как ее отец тоже был ВиП’ом. Проблема этих Троп была в их растоптанности. Скрываться там от ассасинов Гильдии было все равно, что выйти на главную площадь с опущенными руками.  
      Другое дело — нехоженые Тропы. Точнее, утерянные, забытые, проложенные кем-то когда-то и не снискавшими популярности. А популярности они не снискали, потому что вели в не очень интересные времена. Либо тот, кто их проложил, не счел необходимым делать их достоянием общественности.  
      Многие магистры-Випы занимались поиском таких Троп. Особенно те, у которых не хватало могущества прокладывать собственные, а таких было большинство. Проложить Тропу во времени — дело трудное, опасное и требующее большой силы воли и концентрации. Необходимо тщательно и осторожно двигаясь в прошлое, создавать Верстовые Столпы — предметы, (желательно как можно более прочные и неподвижные) фиксирующие точку в пространстве и времени так, чтобы в нее мог попасть каждый. Другие маги уже пойдут только по этим Столпам, а вот первопроходцу придется пройти весь путь лично, выжить и не лишиться рассудка. Достойное и могучее деяние.  
      Лиза, разумеется, так не умела. Зато однажды, гуляя по разрушенным домам прошлого века, нашла карту маршрута. Она лежала в руинах человеческого дома. Возможно, какой-то волшебник ее потерял, а тот, кто нашёл, не сообразил, как ей пользоваться, и думал, что это просто фотография. Карты Троп, собственно, и есть фотографии, или оттиски, у кого какая память. Карта представляет из себя лист плотной бумаги или картона, с обозначением места отправления и времени прибытия, и изображением первого Столпа. Затем, если волшебник коснется изображения, появится второй Столп, третий и так далее.  
      Волшебник-ВиП телепортируется во времени к этим Столпам. А чтобы не заблудиться и не потеряться, Столп изображают в таком состоянии, в котором он был краткий отрезок времени. Верстовым Столпом может быть дыра в асфальте, существовавшая в течение нескольких дней, а затем заделанная. Или надпись на стене, которую вскоре закрасили. Или ваза, простоявшая на столе один день, а затем разбитая. Словом, неповторимое, кратковременное и способное быть запечатленным событие.  
      Современные Столпы все являются фотографиями различных надписей или символов. Какой-то китайский волшебник, Лиза не помнила его имя, оптимизировал систему верстовых Столпов, притом сделал это настолько четко и красиво, что Лиза была удивлена, почему раньше это не пришло никому в голову. Теперь Столпы являли собой надписи на прочной стене, которые сделал тот, кто прокладывал дорогу. К примеру, синий треугольник — прошлый год, красный квадрат — позапрошлый, и так далее, смотря насколько далеко идет тропа.  
      Система прижилась; сейчас не найти ни одного ВиП’а, который бы поступал иначе. Даже старые проверенные Тропы дополнили текстовыми Столпами — это было куда надежней ям на дорогах или цветущих деревьев. Чернила надписей были волшебными, так что у людей, которые, случалось, портили Столпы, не было шанса их повредить.  
      Но Лизе досталась старая карта старого образца, сделанная кем-то более ста лет назад. Хотя с ВиПами никогда не знаешь точно. Карта состояла из двухсот двадцати изображений, и изображения эти были престранные. Вместо того, чтобы фотографировать неподвижные и неживые (а значит наименее подверженные изменениям) объекты, неизвестный Вип фотографировал подвижных и живых субъектов.  
      В весьма специфичных позах. На первой фотке женщина наступала в кошачью миску с молоком и комично падала, сбивая рукой кота со стола. На второй мужчина с телефоном был сфоткан в момент занесения ноги над здоровенной (и как впоследствии выяснилось — глубокой) лужей. На третьей разыгравшиеся собаки опутывали поводками выгуливавшую их старушку.  
      Уж насколько Лиза была в скверном настроении, убегая, но к концу пути, пронаблюдав за нелепыми, но безобидными приключениями людей разных времен, она чувствовала себя не в бегах, а в забавном приключении. Она сошла с Тропы на середине, потому что дошла до нужного года. (Заводчик воронов обнаруживает, что его питомцы побелели — кто-то ночью осыпал всех птиц мукой).  
      Историю же со своей тезкой Лиза взяла из подшивок старых людских газет, которые читала еще в школе. Несколько строчек непривычным шрифтом врезались ей в память: «6 сентября 1831 года купец Игнатьев Алексей взял в жены девицу Афанасьеву Елизавету, по сему поводу в салоне у графини Б. был устроен приватный бал». Дальше следовала краткая биографическая справка молодоженов, которую Лиза тоже запомнила и, как оказалось, не зря. Но она прицепилась к этой статейке по другому поводу. Ей хотелось узнать, почему бал был устроен у графини, и какое она имела отношение к свадьбе, и вообще, почему об этом написали в газете? В конце даже не было приписки «Шестеро доставлены в больницу с ножевыми ранениями» или чего-нибудь в этом духе. Просто: эти двое поженились, графиня устроила бал. Почему? Зачем? Какая связь между этими событиями? Что, черт возьми, случилось на балу?!.. Кто, блин, так пишет?!  
      Лиза находила подобные статьи издевательством над читателями. Она была озадачена, и поэтому статья ей запомнилась, и вот, пригодилась в черный день, когда надо было срочно сбежать в глухое, никому не известное и ненужное время и место. В карте, которую она нашла, как раз имелся Столп на 1 сентября 1831 года.  
      — И наконец-то узнаю, нахрена этой даме понадобилось устраивать чертов бал, — закончила Лиза. — Не то чтобы мне эта история по ночам не давала спать, но запомнилась своей маразматичностью.  
      — Ты сильно рисковала, — произнес без особых эмоций Кир. — Иногда такие статьи являлись кодовыми сообщениями всяких организаций. Тебе повезло, что эти люди существуют на самом деле. Покажи мне карту.  
      — Я ее уничтожила, — соврала Лиза, и тут же поняла, что неудачно. Маг просто смотрел на нее до тех пор, пока она не достала старую, упакованную в плёнку для сохранности, фотографию с женщиной и котом. Волшебник вынул ее из плёнки и внимательно вгляделся. Перелистнул пару фотографий, затем что-то пробормотал. Бумага вспыхнула голубоватым светом и погасла.  
      — Охренеть, — наконец выдал маг. — Подлинник!  
      — Подлинник чего? — Лиза навострила уши, вскочила и тут же отскочила, позабыв про скрут перед магом. — А ну отдай!  
      — Это подлинник работы великого мастера Ияннари Чиян, одного из самых удивительных и ужасных Скитальцев во Времени! — Кир завороженно листал картинки. — И такой необычный, ранее считалось, что мастер Ияннари не ходил в Западном! Подумать только! Где ты его нашла, девочка?!  
      — Отдай мой подлинник! — хмуро произнесла Лиза. — Я его продам кому-нибудь. У тебя и так явно денег куры не клюют, нечего обижать бедную изгнанницу!  
      — Да я у тебя его сам куплю, о какой же херне ты думаешь, — отмахнулся Кир. — Сбежать в прошлое, выйти замуж, продать карту Ияннари… С такими глазами, как у тебя, тебя примут в любую ВиП-лабораторию и еще приплачивать будут, причем хорошие деньги! И от Гильдии откупят или защитят!.. — Он все не мог оторваться от созерцания карты. — Боже мой… Как же офигительно круто, надо сказать Фану и немедленно отправиться по маршруту! Или может вначале сходить одному?.. Или с _ним…_  
      — Эй! — возмутилась Лиза почти переставшему обращать на нее внимание магу. Тот вздрогнул и уставился на нее, словно бы только сейчас вспомнил о ее существовании. В темных глазах мелькнул нехороший огонек, будто на мгновение он подумал о том, что людей, отвлекающих его от исследовательской эйфории, стоит убивать на месте. — Я еще не сказала, что отдам тебе карту! Кто такой этот Ияннари, никогда про такого не слышала! И что ты там говоришь про лабораторию?!  
      — Мастер Ияннари — это великий скиталец во времени! — произнес Кир мечтательно. — И при этом — великий художник и исследователь! Ты заметила, как точно подгадан каждый кадр? Чтобы его участники не видели путешественника, и тот не помешал событиям происходить. А как неожиданно порой казавшиеся очевидными последствия действий происходят совершенно иначе, чем мы ожидали?..  
      Лиза и правда вспомнила довольно устрашающую фотографию, где лошадь летит на пешехода, а когда оказалась в том времени, пешеход изумительно ловко скользнул у лошади под брюхом, да еще и запрыгнул ей на спину.  
      — Карты мастера Ияннари всегда имели определённую тематику. Тропы любви, Тропы разочарований, знаменитый маршрут Вечности, множество вот таких, Троп Смеха и Удивления.  
      — Тропа разочарований? — усмехнулась Лиза. — Интересно, кому бы захотелось пройтись по такой!  
      — Людям, которых самих постигло разочарование. Любопытным. Ценителям творчества. Да кому угодно, — фыркнул Кир. — Творчество мастера Ияннари неразрывно связано с чувством И-крин, чувством осознания вечности каждого своего действия, одновременном осознавании мимолетности своего бытия, и осознания того, что времени во вселенной, где ты не существуешь, неизмеримо больше, чем времени, где ты существуешь. Считается, что именно ради чувства И-крин Ияннари Чиян и создавал свои карты. Большинству магов, прошедших его Тропы целиком, удается его испытать.  
      Лиза слушала одновременно с восхищением и недоверием. Неужели вот такие лекции по истории магии она прогуляла в Университете?!..  
      — Ну знаешь, это чувство икрин мы были обязаны проходить на других лекциях! — заявила она. — Ладно, я прогуляла всю историю магии, но психологию Випов я исправно посещала! Про икринки там ничего не было!  
      — Это не входит в общеобразовательную программу, — равнодушно пожал плечами Кир. — И-крин, Кан и Кац, а также прочие присущие волшебниками определенной направленности чувства проходят не на третьем курсе, а на пятом или шестом, я точно не помню.  
      — Вот так всегда, все самое интересное не входит в программу! Зачем тогда ходить в эти дурацкие универы?!  
      — Я бы мог прочитать тебе лекцию о пользе самообразования и дополнительной литературы, а также собственных исследований, если бы… Хотя, буду краток: самообразование, доплитература и личные исследования — полезны. Зачем вообще становиться ВиП’ом, если не ради них?!  
      Лиза никогда не ставила вопрос таким образом. Что учиться на ВиП’а надо для того, чтобы потом еще больше учиться на ВиП’а.  
      — Ты что-то болтал, что ты первый магистр… Получается, это правда?  
      — Правда. Ты не настолько влиятельна или важна, чтобы я стал тебе лгать, — заявил Кир. Лизе тотчас пришли в голову мысли о встрече его лица с ножкой в меру железного стула. — Но слушай, мы тут уже долго торчим. Я не вижу смысла тянуть эту злосчастную секунду почем зря. Предлагаю тебе работу. ВиП’ом. Не совсем в твоем времени, чуть в будущем. Зарплату, а также защиту от Гильдии я тебе гарантирую. У тебя чертовски полезные глаза, ну, а чему недоучилась, доучишься по ходу. Гарантирую интересные времена. И все это — в обмен на карту Ияннари. Если согласна, возвращай на место девчонку, чью свадьбу ты присвоила, и пойдем заниматься по-настоящему интересными делами.  
      Он говорил все это равнодушно, как бы походя, словно зачитывал объявление на двери о переносе лекции в другую аудиторию. Роскошно и странно одетый маг древней крови с молодым лицом и старыми, словно пребывающими в прошлом, глазами. Лиза не слишком преуспела в чтении душ, но тот факт, что Кир не питает к ней симпатии, был слишком очевиден.  
      — Ну слушай, — протянула она. — Во все это как-то слабо верится. Я же слабая, ну. По-настоящему. По сути, у меня только и талант, что высокая темпоральная чувствительность. Всё. Таких девиц можно найти в любом Универе, и еще выбрать среди них сильных и отличниц. Мой талант нечасто встречается, но он не уникален. Я имею в виду, ты не подумай, что я отказываюсь, но — почему именно я? Что за эксперимент ты проводил со мной возле дома? Ты узнал меня в лицо, и ты знал мое имя, когда меня встретил, ты знал меня именно как Елизавету Зарянову, будто прочитал его в записи, поскольку никто меня Елизаветой не называет. Все это очень странно, и я хочу лучше представлять, что происходит. Неужели в будущем я стану крутой?  
      Вот тут он улыбнулся, а затем и рассмеялся, удивительно нежным и каким-то немного грустным смехом. Запустил руку с огромным алмазным кольцом в волосы и покачал головой, будто недоумевая, как такое вообще можно было придумать.  
      — Кем ты станешь в будущем, зависит только от тебя, Елизавета Зарянова. — Он опустил руку и какое-то время молчал, глядя на кольцо. — На каждого человека информация, которую я, в общем-то, не вижу причин не разглашать, производит разное впечатление. Ты совсем молода, твое сознание толком не сформировалось, и я опасаюсь, что ты сделаешь из сказанного неверные выводы.  
      — А, то есть причины все-таки есть? — обрадовалась Лиза. — Ну слушай, если я сделаю неправильные выводы, ну… отмотаешь время назад. Раз хвастаешься, что первый магистр всего мира… погоди-ка, стопэ, ты сказал — работа в будущем?! Это в том, которое захватили пришельцы?! Это уже идут строки мелким шрифтом!  
      — Да не парься, мы победили пришельцев и сами их потом захватили, — отмахнулся Кир. — Вот знаешь, вот из-за этого. У тебя в сознании какая-то херня, реально. Я… Хорошо, давай так, я просто не назову тебе имена, ладно? Ты слышала о Проекте Линии-1?  
      Лиза кивнула. Кто о нем не слышал! Что мол раньше был мир, который уничтожил Сильвестр Крэй, и поэтому он охуеть какой Великий Маг. Точно. Вот почему он ей так не нравился. Лизе отчего-то казалось, что если это правда, то в том мире у нее была намного лучше жизнь. Может, она вообще родилась парнем. В семье Древней крови. И лупила стульями всех, кто ей не нравился, не зря же ей так хочется это делать сейчас! И никто ей слова не мог сказать поперек, и она занималась только тем, чем хотела. А этот мудак, Сильвестр Крэй, взял и уничтожил такой прекрасный мир, где у Лизы была сильная и счастливая жизнь.  
      — Так вот. А про ассистента Сильвестра Крэя слышала?  
      — С ним сложнее. Какой-то немец?.. — Лиза нахмурилась. — А, стоп, он вроде из Гильдии убийц? Погоди, это не его за мной послали?!  
      — Нет, не его, — улыбнулся Кир. — На самом деле неважно. Меня унесло мыслями в сторону, к тебе он не имеет отношения. Короче говоря, в светлом и прекрасном будущем нам всем настолько светло и прекрасно, что мы решили помочь тем, кто пострадал от действий Великого Мага в Линии-1.  
      — Серьёзно?! Так все-таки это правда — что раньше был другой мир?! — воскликнула Лиза. — И Крэй его крашнул?! Мудак!  
      — Правда. — Кир улыбнулся. — Но ты зря думаешь, что твоя жизнь в нем была лучше. Наоборот. Она была хуже. Намного, намного хуже. Будучи совсем молодой, почти как сейчас, ты зачем-то вышла замуж за волшебника старше и сильнее тебя. Формально ты закончила обучение, но на этом и все. В развитии ты остановилась. Ты стала вести образ жизни жены и домохозяйки, что не сказалось положительно на твоем характере и магических способностях, в то время как твой муж делал карьеру, при том не слишком успешно. А потом в результате его оплошности, или, скажем так, легкомысленности, тебя и твоего ребенка убил могущественный волшебник, которому твой муж перешел дорогу. И ничего ему за это убийство не было. То место, куда я тебя водил в первый раз, было местом твоей смерти. Не так уж часто доводится доподлинно узнать такие факты, поэтому мне было любопытно, не сможешь ли ты это вспомнить.  
      Лиза села на ступеньки лестницы и надолго задумалась. Ей стало холодно и как-то «серо», как бывает от вида кладбища или прогулки по трущобам Западного. Одно дело — узнать, что у тебя нет никакого таинственного и многозначительного прошлого. И совсем другое — узнать, что прошлое есть, но оно ничуть не таинственное, ни капли не многозначительное, и вообще в прошлом ты не сделала абсолютно ничего правильно.  
      — Как думаешь, Крэи простят меня, если я напишу им письмо с официальными извинениями и благодарность за уничтожение мира? И я бы правда, правда, правда очень бы хотела узнать имена своего мужа — чтобы случайно не выйти за него замуж снова, и своего убийцы — чтобы не попадаться под горячую руку.  
      — Вот этого я и боялся, — мрачно произнес Кир. — Что ты захочешь убить своего убийцу и узнать своего мужа. — (Лиза вздрогнула — он опять поймал ее на вранье!) — Я не скажу тебе имена. Просто знай, что в этом мире ты не знакома со своим убийцей, и у него нет причин тебя убивать. А человек, за которого ты вышла замуж, сделал несчастной совсем другую женщину, тут тебе крупно повезло.  
      Лиза молчала, оглядывая темные своды церкви. Даже сотни свечей перед иконами были не в силах разогнать мрак этого места. Душный, терпкий, тяжелый мир. Люди в неудобных костюмах, замершие с лицами, преисполненными многозначительного непонимания — типичная гримаса церковных гостей.  
      Разумеется, ведьме не хотелось провести несколько лет в таком окружении, но у нее не было выбора. До сих пор. Но…  
      — Я хочу стать сильной! — неожиданно произнесла Лиза, яростно глядя на Кира. — На этой твоей работе, в будущем с пришельцами, я смогу стать сильной?! Мне нужна сила, понимаешь?! Это все, что мне нужно… — Глаза почему-то наполнились слезами. — Мне плевать, интересно там будет или нет, но я совершенно не хочу, чтобы какой-нибудь мудак взял меня и так просто убил! И с такими, как ты, я тоже не хочу иметь дело! Что ты сделаешь, если я скажу «нет» на твое предложение? Просто заберешь у меня карту и исчезнешь, и ничего я тебе не смогу сделать!  
      Кир улыбнулся.  
      — О, за силой и счастьем это тебе как раз к нашему боссу. Он главный на раздаче. Практически Будда Майтрея, хотя и возмущается, когда его так называют. Давай вернем на место законную невесту и пойдем!  
      Они действительно вернули на место Лизы Заряновой румяную девочку из прошлого Елизавету Афанасьеву. Кир сумел это сделать, как только узнал ее полное имя. Он снял перчатку и положил ей руку на лоб, явно переписывая воспоминания. Девчонка выглядела как будто спящей на ходу, она не задавала вопросов, но вполне осмысленно смотрела и хлопала ресницами. Кир подвел ее к месту напротив жениха и наколдовал ей прекрасное свадебное платье, словно закончил курсы элитных дизайнеров или крестных фей. И все это произошло в гигантской, растянутой на целый час или даже больше секунде.  
      — Погоди-ка, — сказала Лиза, когда Кир уже собирался отпустить несчастную секунду на волю. Она произнесла заклинание призыва, и в руках оказался любимый фотоаппарат. Лиза встала так, чтобы ни новобрачные, ни гости ее не увидели. И сделала кадр в тот момент, когда ее несостоявшийся супруг поднял фату, чтобы поцеловать невесту.  
      «Не всё мастерам древности смешные фотки делать! — думала Лиза, когда Кир взял ее за руку и телепортнулся. — Когда-нибудь я сюда вернусь и таки узнаю, чего эта идиотка-графиня устроила бал в честь чужой свадьбы!»


	17. Очарованная осада

       _«Разобрался бы ты со своими мужиками, Арин Санья!»_  
        
      Позже я сделал важный вывод: держись подальше от людей, которые влюбились в тебя, когда ты был беспомощен, или когда они думали, что ты беспомощен. В дальнейшем они будут желать, чтобы ты пребывал в этом состоянии как можно чаще.  
      Я попался в простейшую ловушку, которую наши магистры Анимы и Энигмы наверное сдают на вступительных экзаменах: манипуляция «благодарностью» классическая. Эффективнее всего она работает на таких как я, не до конца отвергнувших человечество сиротках, психопатах, одиночках и прочих, омраченных идиотическими надеждами, что их кто-нибудь полюбит. Тори действительно скрасил долгий месяц неподвижности и болезненного выздоровления (проклятья сходят очень неприятно) своим обществом и ништяками, а я вот никак не желал с ним встречаться.  
      Мое идиотское настроение «раствориться в звёздной пустоте» пропало, как только я смог говорить и читать. А уж после того, как я встал на ноги, я и вовсе прихуел — надо же, как бывает. Но мимолетное желание смерти (не моего тролля, конечно, а небытия) не произвело на меня сокрушительного впечатления, как, к примеру, когда я поверил в то, что я — человек. Тем не менее, я его запомнил.  
      Я не люблю быть снизу, и, что странно, Тори хоть идеально вписывался в мой типаж, мне не хотелось трахнуть его. И я не мог понять, что он во мне нашел — наши характеры оказались почти противоположными — поэтому я подозревал за его настойчивыми ухаживаниями некий хитрый план, масштабов которого я не мог допереть потому, что у меня все еще болела голова. Я не мог придумать интриги, в которую входило бы мое согласие встречаться с Тори Локком.  
      А он хотел именно официально встречаться. Чтобы все знали. Он был самым популярным парнем на своем курсе и не утратил этой популярности и сейчас. Зачем ему именно я?  
      Тори был умелым убийцей, но убийцей театральным. В его стиль входили такие трюки, как заманить жертву на крышу и вступить с ней в поединок на глазах восхищённой толпы, или прикончить жертву на многолюдном событии, к примеру, в храме, изящно залив кровью алтарь и полы жреческих одежд, а затем исчезнуть с демоническими хохотом, или пристрелить клиента, стоя на несущейся в пропасть колеснице, а затем спастись самому, выстрелив из лука в дерево на краю, вместо того, чтобы телепортироваться, как нормальный ассасин. В Академии это называлось «изящность жеста».  
      В современной магической традиции «жестом» иногда называют «совокупность последовательных магических действий, приведшая к желанному результату наиболее эффективно», хотя, пожалуй, сейчас термин несколько устарел.  
      Две тысячи лет назад «жестом» называлось убийство именно в такой форме, как совершал их Тори. Оказывается, в прошлом волшебники придерживались… не религии, а, пожалуй, суеверия, что за ними из глубин бесконечности наблюдают Боги, Демоны и прочие Монстры, чья природа Непостижима, и что делать «красивые жесты», означает повеселить себя и их.  
      Хотел бы я сказать, что через две тысячи лет маги стали скромнее и перестали считать себя персонами, достойными постоянного внимания Богов, Демонов и прочих Монстров, чья природа Непостижима, но нет. Не стали. Просто Боги, Демоны и прочие Монстры, чья природа Непостижима, теперь живут у них в голове, продолжая наблюдать за ними, и даже аплодируют в нужных местах. Думаю, ради этих аплодисментов их туда и переселили.  
      Так что в Академии меня обвиняли в грубости, кустарности, и кличка у меня была «тролль», хотя после появления у меня настоящего тролля — только за глаза. Но я услышал однажды: «Вот идут тролль и тролль», и пришлось разъяснить невежественным первокурам, что за неправильное определение расы ученика Академии можно получить в глаз.  
      Словом, мои творческие методы убийств не одобрялись учениками, и далеко не всегда одобрялись мастерами. Им казалось, что рисковать жизнью, как Тори — это зашибись как эффективно, а вот скинуть на дом врага взрывательное проклятие с помощью загипнотизированного орла — это тролльство, жульничество и не «тому мы тебя ваще учили, Арин Санья!»  
      Короче, человек, который с помощью некроманта создал больных чумой зомби-крыс, наученных мочиться лишь на определенные мешки с зерном, и человек, который, идя на дело, перебирает пальцами лезвия своего многочисленного оружия, выбирая, какое подойдет к цвету его костюма — это вот те самые люди, которые никогда не смогут стать парой.  
      Сейчас я уже знаю, что Тори напоил меня зельем. На меня почти не действуют современные, но в прошлом были другие рецептуры. Словом, я в какой-то момент подумал: «А почему бы и нет?». Реакция и правда похожа на мою, но в такой ситуации неестественная, но я не удосужился ее проанализировать. Я убедил себя, что впереди последний год учебы, будет сложно, пусть у меня хотя бы будет кто-то, кто меня любит…  
      Теперь, вспоминая, я говорю «Шта?» и «Я ваще соображал, что подобные мысли не в моем стиле?» и прочее из серии «где-была-моя-голова», но ответ на этот вопрос булькал в желудке. Хорошие приворотные зелья именно так и действуют: ты как бы «пересматриваешь» отношение к человеку, при этом сохраняя память о ваших прошлых взаимоотношениях, а дальше выбирается любая причина, которую мозг сочтет рабочей. Моей была: «Но я же никогда не встречался ни с кем похожим на Тори, почему бы не попробовать?»  
      Но то ли он неверно рассчитал дозу, то ли и в прошлом приворотки действовали на меня слабо, я не влюбился в него. Я просто подумал — почему бы и нет?  
       Я согласился с ним встречаться, но решительно отверг идею быть его напарником. На самом деле — зря, я бы быстрее понял, кто он такой, но тогда мне это казалось чрезмерным.  
      Однако с сексом у нас ничего не выходило. Возбудиться от роли нижнего у меня не получалось — в трезвом состоянии никогда, да и в пьяном — эпизодически, а мне, как ученику, пьянствовать можно было только по полнолуниям (и курить гашиш по новолуниям, что пища, что наркота — в Академии это строго дозировалось, и я прекрасно понимал почему). Поэтому мы в основном дрочили и отсасывали друг другу, но все равно для меня это было как-то… скучновато. Мне все время приходилось напоминать себе, где я и чем занимаюсь, чтобы не ускользнуть размышлениями в весьма любопытные уроки Мастера Личного Оружия или планирование следующего задания.  
      Тем не менее, почему-то я терпел это целых два месяца (вероятно, таково было время воздействия зелья), но потом заявил, встречаться ради хренового секса да еще и официально — идиотизм. К моей неожиданности, Тори обиделся. Я был озадачен. Секс у нас был плохой и для него, даже когда он пытался меня трахнуть, он то кончить не мог, то наоборот, слишком быстро, словом, это походило на попытки прижать к друг другу не той стороной магниты. Мы были не совместимы. Никак. Вообще.  
      Я осторожно спросил, со всеми ли его любовниками у него так было, и получил закономерный ответ, что нет, со всеми остальными все было нормально. Я сказал аналогично, пора прекратить мучиться и расстаться. Он отказывался, клялся, что изменится и что меня любит. Я офигевал и не верил ни единому слову.  
      Все эти наши «отношения» изрядно отвлекали меня от учебы, которая в кой-то веки мне нравилась, поэтому я отказался более участвовать в этом мазохизме и в тот же день рассказал всем, кого встретил по пути, что мы с Тори расстались, ура.  
      Все почему-то решили, что это плохо. Тори незаметно перетянул моих приятелей на свою сторону, и они считали нас офигеть какой отличной парой. Кроме Смерти, поэтому я выбрал его себе в напарники и спокойно свалил на задание. Мой верный тролль единственный, кто считал, что я дурак лишь потому, что тянул с этим так долго.  
      После выполненного задания я со спокойной совестью пошел в бордель и славно оттрахал милого темноглазого мальчика, чем-то напоминавшего мне одновременно Кира и Амира. Я считал, что мои дела с Тори закончены навсегда.  
      Но это было только мое мнение.  
      Он начал преследовать меня в Академии. В лучших традициях даже не рыцарства, а сказок о рыцарстве. Закидывал меня дорогими подарками, которыми я не пользовался, всем и каждому объяснял, как он меня любит, в общем, устроил мне осаду фактическую и осаду психологическую.  
      Я все серьёзнее рассматривал мысль о том, как бы применить свой рациональный ум и прикончить Тори так, чтобы об этом никто не узнал, и меня бы не исключили из Академии, поскольку никакие доводы и посылы нахер на него не действовали.  
      Именно из-за Тори я пропустил шанс воочию увидеть распятие Христа (между прочим, дело рук Академии, но о политике позже) потому что он так заебал меня, что я забыл, а Блуждающими во Времени у нас были всего пара мастеров, которые не согласились подбросить меня и вернуть.  
      Я очень разозлился тогда (все-таки, ну, такое событие!) и решил попросить совета у старших. Согласно уставу Академии, Тори не делал ничего запрещенного, но существовало правило, что по вопросам, касающимся Академии, но не описанными в уставе, ученик вправе спрашивать совета у мастеров.  
      В общем и целом я получил три охуенных-блять-совета. Первый был, что я не ценю, что имею, таким психопатам, как я, полезно задуматься о чувствах, чтобы хотя бы лучше понимать других людей — 3 штуки. («Где я? — думал я, выходя от этих людей. — Простите, но блять реально, где я, в Академии убийц или на курсах йоги для начинающих?!») Второй «совет», полученный от Мастера Альтернативного Оружия, то есть человека, в чей арсенал я лично ввел чумных крыс, управляемых орлов и способ подавления противника с помощью тролля, звучал так: «Разобрался бы ты со своими мужиками, Арин Санья!». Конец цитаты. И это, по слухам, величайший блять ум Академии. Поэтому я все же поперся к Мастеру Чистого Боя, которого уважал и потому стремался спрашивать у него, чтобы мне сделать такого с Тори, чтобы не убить, но и чтобы он отъебался. К тому же мастер Чистого Боя имел привычку проклинать учеников, чье поведение ему не понравилось, а снова оказаться в лазарете мне не хотелось… Но — тяжелые времена. Мастер на удивление внимательно меня выслушал и заявил, что мне очень повезло. Я приподнял бровь на миллиметр, давая понять, что это вовсе не саркастичное поднятие брови, а вежливое и почтительно-удивленное.  
      Он ответил, что у меня «нет терпения», и что встреча с Тори и наши сложившиеся отношения — это прекрасный повод это терпение в себе развить. (Мне мгновенно захотелось стукнуть мастера палкой, но я не настолько отчаялся, чтобы закончить жизнь столь скучно). Он говорил, что когда на пути мага появляются столь одержимые им, и в то же время столь раздражающие его личности, то следует тут же начинать прокачивать свое терпение, обращаясь с ними вежливо и обходительно и не позволяя себя задеть. («Да это какой-то усложненный мазохизм!» — вразнобой вопили мои внутренние голоса). Слова мастера не убедили меня, но его боевой авторитет убедил меня попробовать. В то время я не понимал, что путь, по которому один достиг мастерства, не обязательно подойдет другому.  
      К тому же случилось убийство Свена, в смысле, он погиб на задании, не справившись с клиентом, и Тори Локк, Агни Эйнсворт и многие другие мои знакомые были огорчены этим фактом.  
      Я вежливо пришел на похороны и выразил… у нас это звучало как: «Я скорблю вместе с тобой, и надеюсь, что наша скорбь скоро пройдет». Тори взял меня за руку и обнял, и обнимал слишком долго, но я решил, что ладно, типа трагедия и все такое, хотя и знаю, что Свен давно уже не в любимцах Тори.  
      Я пытался следовать по «пути терпения», то есть продолжать общаться с Тори, не встречаясь с ним, но это все больше напоминало мне усложненную версию мазохизма. Причем обоюдную.  
        
      В то же время я начал снова скучать по магу древности. Вероятно, мой мозг определял Влада как нечто вроде островка безопасности, «safeplace», поскольку я начинал вспоминать о нем, когда мне было особенно паршиво. Логично, он ведь делал на меня Касание Тьмы, которое, увы, невоспроизводимо ментально.  
      И только тогда я осознал: Влад же нихрена не знает, куда я делся!  
      Для него-то я еще не исчез! Это для меня прошло два года…  
      Тогда-то я и решил написать ему через Инфофонд, раз уж телепатия на него не действует, и во сне у меня тоже ничего не получилось — но сны у меня не получались никакие, слишком много энергии сжирало тело бодрствования.  
      Как создать уникальную информацию для человека, разделенного с тобой двумя тысячами лет, чтобы он и только он ее нашел?..  
      Так появилась статья «Двенадцать способов избавиться от древесных паразитов», авторства Арина Саньи. Влад наверняка должен был, осваивая Инфофонд, поиграть с поиском этой информации.  
      Я сам так сделал, чтобы узнать есть ли древесные паразиты в нашем мире. Нет. Их нет. Моя статья будет единственной. Она будет понятна только Владу, и она нужна будет только Владу. А если кто случайно на нее наткнется, то ежу понятно, что это подделка, ведь Арин Санья говорил по-испански, а статью я написал по-русски.  
      Я специально указал авторство, предполагая, что Влад из-за несоответствия содержания заголовку захочет вернуться в прошлое, чтобы этому Арину Санье навалять, а узнав, что тот не писал такой статьи, маг древности поймет, что это был я. Я в несколько шутливой манере упомянул события пустынного сна — исключительно, чтобы идентифицировать себя для мага древности.  
      Я и правда всего лишь хотел, чтобы он дал мне совет по поводу Тори. Я не хотел возвращаться и участвовать в чужой войне. Мне хватало своей, и я собирался ее выиграть.  
      Я много чего написал в этих 12 способах. Когда сказал все, что хотел сказать Владу, у меня оставалось несколько незаполненных пунктов. Так что я развернулся. Такой откровенной бредятины я даже однокурсникам на пьянках не вещал.  
      А спустя две тысячи лет я написал в своем уже нормальном настоящем рабочем дневнике: «Никогда, никогда блять, Альфред Майнштайн, не прикалывайся в прошлом над будущим!».


	18. Письма из прошлого

_«Подари Ди Звездному Властелину Хаоса, сверкающему в Весёлом Утреннем Звоне»._  
  
      — Это какая-то шутка, — пробормотал Блейз дэ Борн, мрачно оглядывая собранных за одним столом ученых волшебников, которым он покровительствовал и предпочел бы и дальше делать это дистанционно, по правде говоря. Ему нужны были их мозги, но в каком-то менее человеческом интерфейсе. Грубо говоря, их физическое присутствие рядом его раздражало.  
      — Нет, господин, мы проверили. Биография Арина Саньи существует на русском языке уже больше тысячи лет. Равно как и его странный труд «12 способов избавиться от Д», где каким-то образом создания, начинающиеся на букву «Д» и так докучавшие ему, выцензурены. То, что вы нашли вначале — это чей-то перевод биографии Саньи и статьи на английский, где переводчик лишь предположил, что Д означают демоны.  
      Блейз нахмурился.  
      — Но это все не имеет никакого чертового смысла! — Он взмахнул распечаткой. — «Способ первый — вспомните свою первую ночь на свободе. Выебите первого-попавшегося человека и отдайте ему своего Дэ!»  
      — Могу отметить, что в английском есть выражение To take D, что означает именно первое предложение, правда, с точки зрения первого-попавшегося человека.  
      Блейз хмуро посмотрел на ученого, не в первый раз жалея об отсутствии в своей жизни Амира Кумора, которому можно было бы перепоручить разговор с этими людьми.  
      — То есть вы хотите сказать, что на самом деле статья называется «Как избавиться от члена»? Серьезно?! Окей, пункт второй: «В стенах храма черных буддистов, которому две тысячи лет, вы найдете пустого ламу, который с удовольствием избавит вас от Ди?» Серьезно? Что это блять значит?! Чтобы избавиться от члена, надо совершить путешествие на две тысячи лет и найти какого-то «пустого ламу»? Но в какую сторону?!  
      «Третий: «Разбив скорлупу, вы мигом избавитесь от всех Ди!»  
      Четвертый: «Как Ди сияет словно яркая кровь посреди холодной бесконечности Вселенной, так и я жду тебя в самом начале новой эры, чтобы избавить тебя от Ди»! Это вообще не способ!  
      — Отчего же, — возразил ученый маг. — Тут есть временная привязка. «Начало новой Эры». Это может относиться к нескольким началам нескольких новых эр, но у идущего будут Верстовые столпы, чтобы по ним ориентироваться.  
      — Пятый: «Прикосновение Отца-Тьмы будет отличной платой за избавление вас от Ди», — вздохнул Блейз. — И настоящий Арин Санья понятия не имеет, кто и когда написал эту хрень, и на самых дальних рубежах времени, куда вы проникли, она все еще существует?  
      — Да, господин. Этой записи как минимум тысяча лет. Она старше самого Арина Саньи, но он ВиП, и ВиП отличный, поскольку когда мы попытались его заставить отыскать своего однофамильца, он попросту ускользнул от нас. Не телепортировался, а переместился каким-то иным пространственным образом. По запросу Отец-Тьма ничего конкретного нет. Равно как и по запросу «черные буддисты» и «пустые ламы». Но… Говорящий использует современный русский язык. Можно с уверенностью утверждать, что он родился в этом столетии, думаю, даже, в этом пятидесятилетии. Это явствует из его биографии, которая изобилует современными словами. Так что исходя из пункта второго, этот человек живёт две тысячи лет назад, около четыре тысячи пятисотого года. Это время когда-то считалось «новой эрой», и оно тщательно охраняется волшебниками от вмешательств, но вы можете попробовать организовать экспедицию.  
      Блейз потер пальцами виски. Это все… было таким сложным… и… неприятным. Он не мог себе объяснить, но какой-то мерзкий тип, который говорил на современном русском, забрался так далеко в прошлое и пописывает в Инфофонд пакостные статейки, а ему приходится их расшифровывать! Этот Арин Санья… он словно портил прошлое своим существованием!  
      И если его ученые правы, то кто-то нашел способ путешествовать дольше, чем на тысячу лет, если и не оставаясь в здравом уме, то сохраняя способность издеваться и делать наблюдения. Записки Саньи об иных расах были тщательными и точными, живыми и полными восхищения чуждой природой.  
      А на некоторых его пассажах о своих коллегах Блейз даже сам улыбался, и ему это совершенно не нравилось.  
      Но всю разумность Саньи опровергала, опрокидывала проклятая статья «12 способов избавиться от Ди»!  
      Шестым пунктом шло: «Отыщи среди царства параллелепипедов старый храм и будь осторожен — его обитатели мигом избавят тебя не только от Ди, но и от всего остального!»  
      7: «Попробуй поговорить с Ди: возможно, он сочтет тебя настолько скучным собеседником, что уйдет добровольно».  
      8. «Подари Ди Звездному Властелину Хаоса, сверкающему в Весёлом Утреннем Звоне».  
      9. «Устройство тел оборотней может подсказать тебе идеи к избавлению от Ди, но не убивай их, они ценные».  
      Девятый пункт вызывал не слишком приятные воспоминания. Все-таки Кумор был полезен. Блейз не жалел о сделанном, нисколько, но, — проклятый Арин Санья был прав и две тысячи лет назад, — оборотни редки, а уж найти их — дело очень трудное.  
      10. «Тролли, кстати, тоже страдают от Ди! Но они просто идут в засушливое место и трахают первого-встречного. От Ди это не спасает, но зато какова картинка!»  
      «Чё?!» — порой только это краткое русское восклицание могло в точности описать мысли Блейза о происходящем.  
      11. «Попробуйте пойти вместо пустыни в лес и трахнуть….»  
      И опять цензура. Почему? Что это были за Ди, что кто-то не поленился зацензурить в Инфофонде эту галиматью?!  
      И более того, как это возможно? В Инфофонде нельзя исправить ничего. Если напишешь статью с ошибками — она и будет с ошибками. Зацензурить ее можно только до момента публикации. Все, что попало в Инфофонд, пребудет в нем навеки.  
      12. «Сделайте глубокий вдох и примите свое неприятие Ди. Не суетитесь. Если вы ничего не можете сделать с проблемой, как говорят мудрецы, притворитесь, что она не ваша. Помните, Ди весьма полезны и смертоносны, к тому же здорово повышают вашу репутацию Неизъяснимого Ужаса из Древних Бездн!»  
      Впервые прочитав эту дебильную статью еще на английском, Блейз с трудом подавил в себе желание лично отправиться в прошлое, нарисовать на Санье несколько по-настоящему интересных узоров, а затем наблюдать его муки…  
      Верховный правитель резко вскочил, не обратив внимания на растерянные взгляды ученых магов. Ну точно же!  
      Мэг сказала, что кто-то убил Арина Санью, перед этим зверски его пытав!  
      Кто-то, кто знал наверняка больше, кто-то, кто, вероятно, прочитал эту откровенно издевательскую статью без цензуры!..  
      Хотя, возможно, без цензуры она обрела бы смысл?.. Или наоборот, кто-то, так и не расшифровав ее, решил пойти и прикончить Санью?..  
      В это момент возникший союзник сообщил, что в доме гости. Ну, как гости…  
        
      — Добрейшее утро, господин Блейз, — безмятежно произнес Кир Лидн Васильев, входя в отдельный пустой кабинет и низко кланяясь. Ни в его лице, ни во взгляде не было и намека на почтительность, впрочем, на любые другие эмоции тоже. Сын Первого Магистра Пространства и Времени казался легким и безмятежным как тень. На нем был его обычный дорожный плащ, собственноручно расписанный Блейзом изнутри, и современный костюм. Вероятно, он прибыл из недалекого времени.  
      — С нетерпением жажду узнать, что за открытие вы совершили!  
      Его худое непримечательное лицо оставалось бесстрастным на протяжении всего времени, пока он слушал автобиографию Арина Саньи, и после читал его статью. А затем, к неожиданности Блейза, Кир расхохотался.  
      Блейз в жизни не видел, чтобы этот человек хотя бы просто улыбнулся широко, а подобного хохота он и вовсе не ожидал. Кир прикрыл рукой лицо, и Блейз заметил на его пальце ромбовидный крупный бриллиант, которого раньше не видел. Затем маг взял себя в руки.  
      — Прошу прощения, господин Блейз. Мне действительно показалось это смешным, но это никак не ваша вина. Вы пытались найти смысл, но искали его неверно. В слове Ди нет ничего ценного, что бы оно не значило. Это просто ключ.  
      — Шифр?  
      Кир сел за стол напротив Блейза и еще раз внимательно оглядел записанную на бумаге статью.  
      — Есть старый способ общения между людьми, находящимися в разных временах. Система-ДИ. Это опасная система связи между прошлым и будущим с помощью Инфофонда и Демонов. Сообщения из прошлого можно читать в Инфофонде, а отвечать на них с помощью Демонов, которым, как известно, безразлично в каком времени явиться перед адресатом. Система опасна, так как не до конца приватна, если кто-то случайно перехватит ключ шифрования, то вся переписка начинающаяся с этой фразы может стать достоянием третьих лиц. А отвечать на сообщения из прошлого используя демонов опасно вдвойне, — их склонность к нарушению условий контракта ради любви к искусству известна на протяжении всей волшебной истории.  
      — То есть это сообщение кому-то предназначалось? И слово Ди — это ключ?  
      — Ага. Он вероятно был известен адресату. То есть эта «цензура» — лишь способ сбить с толку тех, кто случайно наткнется на эту статью. Они будут ломать головы над смыслом Ди, тогда как автор изначально не планировал ничего под этим явлением. Возможно, он взял букву алфавита, которая пришлась ему по душе. Такие сообщения находят по слову, являющемуся «ключом». Возможно, есть «Удивительное и поучительное жизнеописание Арина Саньи-2», и там будет продолжение его приключений. Возможно, существует статья «11 способов избавления от Ди» и так далее.  
      Блейз вспомнил слова Мэг о «темпоральной непереносимости».  
      — Вы знаете, что Арин Санья был другом Джархама Сагиба Могэры?  
      Кир моргнул.  
      — Маг с капсулами. Нет, я этого не знал.  
      — А про темпоральную непереносимость Могэры?  
      Он чуть приподнял брови.  
      — Нет, но это не такое уж редкое явление. То есть редкое, но не настолько, чтобы удивляться.  
      — Кто-то зверски убил Арина Санью в то время, когда жил его лучший друг Сагиб Могэра. Санье удалось ускользнуть во времени, но его смерть оставила нечто вроде гравитационного поля, так что он не мог вернуться в свое время.  
      Лицо Кира прояснилось.  
      — Хотите сказать, что Санья писал ему письма из того времени, куда убежал, потому что сам Могэра не мог покинуть свое время? Да, это очень правдоподобно.  
      Блейз внимательно и ехидно на него взглянул:  
      — На русском?  
      Маг побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
      — Хм. Пожалуй. А, понял. Это не Арин Санья писал эти письма, а адресат — едва ли Сагиб Могэра. Кто-то, застрявший в прошлом, взял себе имя Арин Санья, логично предположив, что это не слишком известная историческая личность. Кстати, в силу чего вам пришло в голову поискать записи Арина Саньи на русском?  
      — Долгая история. В последнем куске своей биографии Санья хочет получить способ изменения гравитационного поля смерти. Это как раз актуально именно для него. Чтобы два человека взявших себе одно и тоже имя в Инфе и стремились к одному и тому же — это маловероятно.  
      — Не обязательно. Автор мог взять имя в честь человека с такой же целью. Я никогда не слышал об Арине Санье, как об исследователе времени или изобретателе. Убрать гравиполе смерти мечтают очень многие, чьи близкие были ВиП’ы, но ухитрились умереть публично. А многие мечтают о том же, чтобы перекроить историю. Но убрать гравиполе смерти невозможно. — Кир рассеянно перелистывал оттиски, которыми Санья снабдил свою биографию. Там были только иные расы на фоне зелени — никаких людей. — Понимаете, невозможно создать волшебную таблетку, которая скроет тебя от гравиполя смерти, или заклинание, которое его аннигилирует.  
      — Почему? — произнес Блейз, стараясь не думать о том, насколько ему сейчас захотелось придушить серого гаденыша за самоуверенный тон.  
      — Гравиполе возникает в момент смерти. Чтобы его уничтожить, надо присутствовать там, где случилось твое убийство. Но если ты там будешь присутствовать, умрешь.  
      — А если это сделает другой человек?..  
      Кир нахмурился.  
      — Простите, господин дэ Борн. Я мало знаю об этом. Никто из моих близких не ставил перед собой такой задачи и не умирал публично, — он побарабанил пальцами. — И знаете… если бы кто-то нашел такой способ, едва ли он бы поделился им с другими.  
      — Н… почему?!  
      — Открытие такого рода было бы равнозначно рождению еще одного Альфреда Майнштайна. Оружие, способное уничтожить мир. — Кир улыбнулся, глядя в непроницаемое лицо Блейза. — А, значит, вам оно надо не для этого. Что ж, тем лучше.  
      — Что вы имеете в виду?  
      — Вы хотите уничтожить чье-то гравиполе в личных целях. Вы не хотите перекроить историю, но я вас уверяю, психов, способных к путешествием в прошлое и желающих перекроить историю намного больше, чем мы можем себе позволить.  
      — Конечно, я не собирался перекраивать историю! Это опасно! Да и зачем?!  
      Он снова улыбнулся.  
      — Один человек недавно… ну, относительно давно, впрочем… жаловался мне на крайне низкий уровень понимания своей магии именно в среде ВиП’ов. Мол, раз они не понимают Теорию времени, то у них не должны вообще получаться путешествия во времени. Так вот, он ошибается в своем выводе, но прав в своем наблюдении. Очень мало ВиП’ов понимают, что и как они делают. Именно это непонимание зачастую позволяет им оставаться в живых. Плюс — строгое и полное примеров обучение.  
      — Но слишком много запретов плюс непонимание их важности ведет к бунтовщикам?  
      — Именно, господин дэ Борн. Хранители Времени — это, кстати, не тайное общество, Хранителем Времени может стать кто угодно в любой момент — выполняют свою работу, и ее эффективность зависит от цепочки. Никто не хочет, чтобы какой-нибудь умник с высокими идеалами уничтожил то время, в котором родился сам Хранитель. Именно ради этого существуют Запрещенные Года, Оплоты Стабильности, и Вне-Временные Зоны, в которых не сгинуть удается либо самым тупым ВиП’ам, либо тем, кто действительно понимает, как все работает.  
      Блейз задумался.  
      — Если эти мемуары — записи современного мага, который угодил… — Кир уже вновь смотрел отстраненно. — Две тысячи лет назад, это 4523 год, плюс-минус 25 лет, то получается, в одной из наиболее охраняемых временных зон у нас сейчас человек, собирающийся уничтожить чье-то поле смерти?  
      — Ага, — безмятежно произнес магистр. — Тут вопрос, в личных он хочет это сделать целях или в политических. Потому что если у него получится, и он, к примеру, уничтожит гравиполе смерти Иисуса Христа, наш мир, скорее всего, перестанет существовать.  
      Блейз внимательно взглянул на него:  
      — Магистр Кир, не говорите ерунду. Даже если у него получится, через лет пять возникнет и помрет новый. По этому поводу полно подтвержденных исследователями записей. Кто бы не хранил Время в те времена, он справляется со своей работой чертовски хорошо.  
      — Отлично, что вы знаете об этом… — побормотал Кир, любуясь своим кольцом.  
      Кир Лидн Васильев, как казалось Блейзу, всегда пребывал в реальности где-то процентов на тридцать. Он не то что был рассеянным или идиотом, просто иногда казалось, что слова собеседника до него доходили не сразу — в такие моменты у него делался очень неприятный взгляд, как будто тысячелетняя бездна пялится на тебя из этих зрачков.  
      А иногда он отвечал раньше, чем ты задал вопрос — впрочем, это не редкость среди Випов. Хуже всего было, что иногда он отвечал на вопросы, которые собеседник задаст ему через несколько лет.  
      По его настоянию, они никогда не афишировали своего знакомства, хотя большинство волшебников гордились бы знакомством с представителем Верховной Русской Диаспоры, Кир очень вежливо и настойчиво попросил Блейза делать вид, что они незнакомы. В целом, это не приносило правителю никаких неудобств, кроме назойливого любопытства: почему?!  
      Он даже не поленился и раскопал, что Кир развлекается тем, что играет на две стороны, возглавляя два тайных общества: Науку Крови и Новых Людей, при том скрывая, что сам принадлежит к Древней крови.  
      Сам Блейз не видел в этом ничего дурного, он и сам так развлекался не раз, поскольку лучший способ узнать врага — стать на его сторону, но когда он сказал об этом Киру, тот лишь слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
      Загадка, почему сын первого магистра Пространства и Времени не желает, чтобы его видели в его обществе, немного тревожила Блейза. Потому что Кир был ВиП, и ВиП настоящий, не какой-то там Крэй.  
      Он проявил настойчивость, и тогда Кир, опять глядя своими «глазами бездны», предложил обменять эту тайну на плащ. «Я наслышан о том, что вы в совершенстве владеете древним искусством формы и узора, изобретенным и ныне утраченным на моей исторической родине. Мне не помешала бы хорошая защита, вы понимаете, о чем я».  
      Каково же было разочарование Блейза, когда тайна оказалась идиотской: Кир объяснил, что один из близких к нему магов жаждет убить Блейза, и если узнает, что Кир с ним хорошо знаком, может принять какие-нибудь меры. Поскольку Кир не желает смерти Блейза, но и не намерен вмешиваться в действия этого человека, то выбрал подобную тактику общения.  
      — А еще мой парень вас не очень любит, — неожиданно добавил Кир. — Не настолько, чтобы убивать, но достаточно, чтобы запретить наше общение, если узнает.  
      — И вы согласились бы с подобным запретом?  
      Кир улыбнулся.   
      — Разумеется. В принципе, запрет был бы вполне обоснованным.  
      Блейз тогда презрительно подумал, что только очень неуверенный в себе человек мог бы ревновать Кира. Непримечательная внешность, тело как у подростка и манеры абсолютного бревна.  
      А затем Кир Лидн Васильев, глядя спокойным и равнодушным взглядом в окно, произнес:  
      — Нет, господин Блейз. Это не ревность. Мой парень считает вас крайне опасным. — Хотя Блейз не задавал вопроса, на который был дан этот ответ, ему это польстило, пока Кир с прежним отсутствующим видом не добавил: — Он говорит, что маги, которые во что-то верят, самые опасные, так как они не способны к конструктивному диалогу и обычно приходится их убивать, а это _геморно_.  
        
      — Полагаю, вас можно поздравить?  
      Кир вздрогнул, очнувшись от разглядывания своего кольца. Неожиданно он очень приятно улыбнулся.  
      — Да. Абсолютно. — Он вдруг сжал руку в кулак. — Вы даже не представляете, как долго я к этому шел…  
      — Кто же ваш избранник, может, расскажете?  
      — Со временем, — Кир словно бы выделил это слово. — Со временем, вы, скорее всего, узнаете и так.  
      — Если меня не убьет ваш «близкий коллега»? — иронично произнес Блейз.  
      Кир дернул уголком рта. Лицо его перестало быть счастливым.  
      — Едва ли у него хватит задора, господин. Но кстати, ваше открытие удивительно. Если убрать статью, сами наблюдения за нечеловеческими расами… Вам следует как можно скорее объявить о них, чтобы никто другой не присвоил право находки. — Кир небрежно закрыл все вкладки с оттисками. — Забавная штука — Инфофонд, не так ли? Поиск в нем напоминает ловлю рыбы в реке времени. Каждый день можно вытащить что-то новенькое.  
      — Мда… — задумчиво отозвался Блейз. — Получается, этот Арин Санья сейчас на самом деле торчит в прошлом, и я могу ему передать сообщение через демона?  
      — А что вы хотите ему сообщить?.. — растерянно произнес Кир, глядя на Блейза с искренним удивлением.  
      — Уж я найду что, — зловеще произнес Блейз.  
      — Вряд ли вы убедите его открыть вам секрет аннигиляции гравиполя смерти, если он его изобрел, — спокойно заметил Кир. — Судя по биографии, Санья не отличается альтруизмом.  
      — Ну-с, найдите мне того, кто отличается — вот уже будет воистину раритет, украсит любую коллекцию! — фыркнул Блейз. — Кстати, о коллекциях…  
      Именно на этом держалась их многолетняя дружба с сыном Николая Васильева. Они оба были охотниками за редкостями, но при том, что пересекались только их пути, но не интересы. Киру было плевать на древние артефакты и забавные вещицы из прошлого, зато его очень интересовали новые Тропы, способы обходов Зон и Запрещённых Лет, различные ВиП-карты. Блейз во время своих вылазок нередко узнавал или находил такие вещи. А Кир во время своих неоднократно находил интересные ему. Поэтому самой увлекательной частью их общения был обмен сокровищами.  
      — Полагаю, свой древний алмаз вы не отдадите? — Блейз спросил, чисто его подъебнуть.  
      — Смотря что вы за него предложите, — неожиданно ехидно ответил Кир. — Мой парень знает, что алмаз — это всего лишь камень. Насколько я понял, он получит кайф от того, что стащит для меня другой… Он вбил себе в голову, что у нас должны быть «нормальные свидания». Которые сводятся в его понимании к принесению мне своей добычи. Полагаю, когда я начну тонуть в золоте, как тот утенок, он сочтет свой конфетно-букетный период завершенным.  
      Иногда Блейзу казалось, что Кир Васильев своего «парня» выдумал. Ни один человек в здравом уме не стал бы рассказывать постороннему такие странные детали. Про утенка он вообще не понял. Внезапно Кир спросил:  
      — А вы сами никогда… ни за кем не ухаживали… — он неожиданно прямо и пристально взглянул ему в глаза. — Чтобы подарить ему что-то из своей коллекции?  
      Почему-то Блейзу вспомнился их последний неприятный разговор с Мэг. Волшебник покачал головой.  
      — Расскажу, если расскажете, кто ваш парень. Не в духе истинных коллекционеров предоставлять информацию задаром.  
      Затем у них были долгие и очень приятные переговоры о находках, и к неприятной теме о личной жизни они не возвращались. Блейз подумал, что в следующий раз, когда увидит Мэг, надо взять с собой кого-нибудь, чтобы у нее не сложилось идиотского впечатления, что он один. Например, эту Юнис Рё, которую ему недавно представили на трауре в честь Надежды Крэй…  
      Блейз все еще любовался выменянными у Кира драгоценностями — двум из них было три тысячи лет — по крайней мере, камням в них. В смысле, они были в обращении три тысячи лет… Блейз любовался переливами граней, заодно прикидывая, где их будет удачнее разместить, как голос союзника произнес:  
      «У меня есть новости об Иване Михайловом. Полагаю, довольно важные. Он едва выжил, подвергнувшись атаке мага древности».  
      — Вот как… — пробормотал Блейз. — Получается, Влад все-таки точит зуб на всю их семейку…  
      «Вместе с ним чуть не погибла Магдалена Петровскова, она сейчас находится в критическом состоянии».


	19. Тайны и террор

_«Не прикидывайся умным, у тебя все равно не получается»._  
  
      — Ох, святая дезориентация!.. — пробормотал Дьявол. — Мы живы? Вы живы? Какого хрена мы живы?..  
      «Магдалена, доклад!»  
      Увы, мысли и воспоминания ведьмы находились в полном беспорядке. Смертный ужас, помноженный на неверие в собственное бессмертие, помноженный на неуверенность в собственной воле — и всё, тело в стрессе, сознание в отключке, извольте теперь гадать, что и как произошло.  
      «А ведь меня не было всего сорок минут! — подумал Дьявол. — Правда, это были чертовски важные сорок минут. Причем важные в двух местах».  
      Какой-то мужчина возник перед ней, и Дьявол был удивлён судорогой, с которой тело Магдалены отпрянуло от него. Он проморгался и потряс головой.  
      — Блейз дэ Борн?.. Что вы здесь делаете?..  
      Это он должен был спросить, но язык Магдалены тоже свело чертовым стрессом, и связной речи не получилось. Зато теперь понятно, куда пропало зрение: вокруг стоял защитный барьер, чтобы помешать желающим навредить ей еще больше.  
      Верховный Правитель явился в сопровождении целых двух леди, навскидку Мэг не могла вспомнить, знакома она с ними или нет, к тому же оболочка барьера искажала лица и цвета.  
      — Иван! — вспомнил Дьявол, и на этот раз слова получились.  
      «Попадалово, если его прикончил маг древности…»  
      Еще не додумав эту мысль, Дьявол понял, отчего тело Магдалены Петровской шарахнулось от силуэта Блейза дэ Борна. Ее последним воспоминанием была мрачная физиономия мага древности крупным планом, а с такого расстояния и благодаря барьеру Блейз был на него слегка похож.  
      «То есть это все-таки была ловушка. А я говорил!..»  
      ***

_сорок минут назад_

  
        
      Современные исследователи так называемой области магии Души, они же — магистры Анимы и Энигмы, уже несколько сотен лет ищут доказательства так называемого «Эффекта критической массы».  
      Теория есть, она работает так, как предсказано, но когда начинаешь за этим наблюдать в деталях, все выходит из-под контроля непредсказуемым образом. Впрочем, Магдалену не волновали проблемы доказательств и прочей квантовой чепухи. Точнее, Дьявола в ее теле они мало волновали, так как он не родился человеком и не был подвержен их заблуждениям, а сама Магдалена Петровскова «критической массой» полагала эффект, когда она не влезала в любимые джинсы, и была бы рада только его опровержению, а не доказательству.  
      Тем не менее, эффект критической массы существует. Когда некто много и деятельно общается с постоянным кругом волшебников, их жизни и поступки начинают взаимопроникать друг в друга вне зависимости от желания участников. Обычно это приводит к тому, что инициатор цепи получает самые интересные времена, хочет он того или нет.  
      Поэтому когда Дьявол, стоя у входа в подводную пещеру вместе с Иваном Михайловым и его охраной, в полном магическом вооружении и теоретически готовый к любым ловушкам, получил сообщение, что какой-то благонамеренный мудак вытащил его настоящее тело из приятной и безопасной камеры глубоко под землей, Дьявол лишь вскинул бровь и произнес «О».  
      — Что-то не так? — Иван бросил на Магдалену пристальный взгляд. Он нетерпелив, и это плохо. Вот почему Дьявол предпочитал иметь дело с магами своего возраста… Кхм. Если бы они до него доживали.  
      — Я вдруг подумала, господин Иван, что это все чертовски смахивает на ловушку. Столь очевидно смахивает на ловушку, что, если ее организовал Влад, то он подготовился к тому, что мы подготовимся к тому, что это ловушка. Копье Единства никуда от нас не денется, если мы оставим здесь охрану, вернемся в Россию и более тщательно и пессимистично проработаем наш план.  
      — Вы параноидально… пессимистичны, Магдалена, — Иван произнес это так, чтобы ни от кого не ускользнул истинный смысл этой фразы — «слабая трусиха».  
      Дьявол ему улыбнулся.  
      — Это очень популярная фраза в Гильдии, господин Михайлов. А теперь спросите меня, откуда я это знаю, будучи ассасином пятой категории, побывавшим всего на трех миссиях?  
      Верховный правитель приподнял бровь, не утрудив уста вопросом. Дьявол взглянул в жесткие зеленые глаза.  
      — У нас принято подписывать фотографии погибших на задании. Их последней значимой фразой. Для обучения последующих поколений.  
      — Но мы… — Иван оглядел подчинённых, окруживших пещеру и готовых к наступлению и «непредвиденным обстоятельствам первого уровня».  
      «Если вам неловко отменять операцию потому что «все уже собрались», то вы херовый руководитель», — Дьявол вовремя прикусил язык.  
      — Скажете, что поступили новые разведданные. А они на самом деле поступили. По крайней мере я отказываюсь сейчас туда идти. А если вы пойдете без меня и погибните, то меня потом казнят за предательство, так как невозможно будет доказать, что я не заманила вас в эту ловушку.  
      Иван ошарашенно таращился на Магдалену. Дьявол мысленно вздохнул. Да. Вот поэтому ему нравится Блейз дэ Борн. Тот не нашел бы в этой фразе ничего, достойного такого охуелого выражения лица.  
      — Прощу прощения за неудобства, господин Михайлов. Разрешите телепортироваться.  
      «А еще новые разведданные сообщают мне, что если я немедленно не телепортируюсь в офис, не отделю себя от тела Мэг и временно не вернусь в своё, то наступят очень, очень, очень интересные времена…»  
      — Нет, — резко качнул головой волшебник, и провел в воздухе несколько сияющих малиновых линий, образующих антителепортационную сферу. — Вы пойдете со мной, госпожа следователь. Мы с вами разрабатывали этот план целых три часа, а вы говорите о двойной ловушке только сейчас? Это — крайне подозрительно.  
      «Не прикидывайся умным, у тебя все равно не получается…» — Дьявол пытался придумать, что делать. Ценность тела Магдалены Петровсковой велика. Но ценность его собственного тела намного выше. А сейчас по приказу какого-то мудака, вероятно… Стоп. Амир Кумор пропал без вести и считается предателем. И он — бывший подчиненный Блейза.  
      Дьявол замер. «Да быть того не может. Это никак нельзя было связать. Блейз дэ Борн не мог быть _настолько_ умным, чтобы допереть, что у Магдалены Петровсковой есть второе тело… В любом случае, эта ситуация приоритетней.  
      Копье Единства каким-то образом оказалось в пещере под этим затерянным островком. Может, оно попало туда по «наследственному заклинанию» — когда на личные вещи особой важности такое накладывают, они перемещаются в определенное место в момент смерти владельца. А может маг древности, отжавший у покойной Копье Единства, решил заодно заманить в ловушку ее братца и прикончить… Хм, правда он не мог знать, что Иван попрется туда лично. Или мог? Кстати, почему он поперся сюда лично?.. Первоначально Мэг предлагала запустить в подводную пещеру какую-нибудь рыбину и дождаться, пока она не принесет Копье Единства в зубах, но Иван утверждал, что артефакт не отреагирует на прикосновение не-родственника владельца. Если Влад знал об этом, то это точно ловушка.  
      План предполагал обход ловушек только первого уровня именно потому, что Дьявол намеревался идти туда сам. Но если туда пойдет Магдалена Петровскова, без него, то в случае двойной ловушки их размажут. На чужие боевые навыки Дьявол не рассчитывал.  
      — Если из-за вас, господин Михайлов, я погибну, то будьте уверены, мой призрак будет преследовать вас всю оставшуюся жизнь, которая будет очень короткая. Ничто не убивает волю лучше, чем нытье и постоянные придирки.  
      — Вы мне угрожаете, госпожа следователь?  
      Этот идиот еще и ухмыльнулся ехидно!  
      — Нет, я констатирую факт. Пойдёмте, господин Михайлов, не отвлекайтесь на меня, следите за окружением.  
      ***  
        
      — Мне кажется, она мертва.  
      — Конечно, она мертва, идиот! Она провела полтора года в километре под землей и при этом ничего не ела!  
      — Тогда… тогда почему она так выглядит? Я имею в виду, для высушенной мумии человека она слишком… — Тык. — Эээ… твердая. — Тык. Тык. — Я к тому, что мумификация — это нормальный процесс, но окаменение… Потрогайте, нет, серьезно, потрогайте ее грудь, разве…  
      «Что б вас, чертовы тюремные костоправы! Подождите, мне надо немножечко согреться, прежде чем я придушу ваши мерзкие глотки… Весть об этом «феномене» не должна распространиться, даже если мне придется взорвать всю тюрьму и прикончить в ней каждого».  
      — Кстати, в протоколе сказано, что заключённая №56, Тринити Аберлайн, помещена в подземную камеру за дерзкое поведение по отношению к охраннику… По личному приказу прошлого начальника тюрьмы.  
      — На полтора года?!  
      — Может, про нее забыли?..  
      — Погоди-погоди, — один из волшебников склонился и провёл пальцем по белой худой щеке и отпрыгнул, скастовав щит. — Твою мать!  
      Кожа, по которой он провел, осталась на пальце, словно шелуха, а на щеке женщины теперь виднелась обсидианово-черная полоса.  
      — Надо немедленно доложи…  
      Хрусть. Крик, кровь. Тринити Аберлайн медленно села на столе, держа в руке все, что осталось от запястья волшебника, орущего на полу. Другой рукой она держала щит, блокировавший заклинание первого.  
      — Прошу прощения, спросонок мне трудно рассчитывать силу. — Она оглядела охрану. — Итак, господа, мы можем сделать это тихо или мы можем это сделать громко.  
      — Что за нахер с твоим лицом?! — спросил «глупый волшебник». «Умный волшебник» попытался доложить о происшествии и обнаружил ментальный барьер. Тюрьма и так была защищена ментальным барьером, поэтому Дьявол при всем желании сейчас не мог помочь Магдалене и понятия не имел, как проходит операция Ивана, но создавать ментальные барьеры внутри ментальных барьеров законами мира не запрещалось.  
      Дьявол встряхнулся. Несколько кусочков белой кожи слетели с него словно полиэтиленовая пленка.  
      — Это называется — сбрасывать кожу. Ну, наверное. Пять гэков тому, кто угадает. Брр! Как же непривычно разговаривать!  
      В этот момент ментальный барьер — да и все прочие тоже — лопнули. Дьявол осознал, что окружен: шестеро волшебников, да еще и с энергетическими жезлами наготове; не Копье Единства, конечно, но сил для сложной магии они добавляют изрядно.  
      — О, черт, — произнес Дьявол.  
      ***  
        
      — Видите, Магдалена, вы зря беспокоились, — произнес Иван Михайлов, глядя, как в его руке вытягивается, серебрясь, белоснежное тонкое копье. — Впрочем, я мог сказать это сразу же, поскольку охранные чары полностью соответствуют тем, что приняты у нас в роду.  
      — Я очень рада, что ошиблась, господин, — тихо, стараясь не заикаться, произнесла Магдалена. — Пожалуйста, давайте поскорее уйдем из этого места.  
      Однажды Рэд рассказывала ей, что человек наиболее уязвим сразу после победы. Может, Рэд и была слишком параноидальна, но у Мэг вид верховного правителя, с высокомерной усмешкой поигрывающего со смертельным оружием своей сестры, вызывал сильное чувство тревоги.  
      Иван странно покосился на нее. У ведьмы плохо получалось подражать хамству Рэд, в особенности в присутствии Ивана, который ей слегка нравился.  
      Освещенная магией подводная пещера ей не нравилась, заклинание для дыхания под водой было труднее поддерживать без Рэд, а движения были слишком медленными.  
      — Вы все еще думаете, что мои люди и я, овладев Копьем Единства, не сможем защититься от ловушек? — усмехнулся Иван.  
      — Прошу прощения, господин. Я нехорошо себя чувствую. Можно мне телепортироваться?  
      — Ох, ладно, ладно, Мэг. Не выдумывайте. Хорошо, пойдемте. — Иван резко вытянул руку с копьем, и оно мгновенно, к изумлению Мэг, преобразовалось в серебряные эластичные плавники непонятно из чего, которые словно прилипли к рукам и ногам верховного правителя.  
      Иван резко взмыл вверх, двигаясь со скоростью большей, чем волшебник может двигаться в воздухе. Мэг зачарованно смотрела на его движения.  
      — Копье Единства — оружие метаморфоз, Магдалена, — усмехнулся верховный правитель. — Оно принимает форму, которую задаст владелец, и больше никто. Как видите, Копье Единства теперь принадлежит мне. Именно поэтому мне необходимо было лично взять его…  
      «Что?» — тупо подумала Мэг. Она крикнула: «Беги» раньше, чем сообразила, для чего была эта ловушка, но увы, верховный правитель не имел привычки подчиняться младшим по званию. В этот момент клетка захлопнулась.  
      ***  
        
      «Итак. Мы окружены. Шесть магов в боевой готовности, два — в не очень, поскольку одному я случайно раздробила запястье.  
      От меня отпадает кожа, что, гм, _плохо._  
      Если я вступлю с ними в бой и проиграю, они захотят узнать, каким образом я без еды провалялась под землей полтора года. Это будет означать тесты. Тесты будут означать разоблачение. К тому же тело еще не согрелось, а у врага преимущество в числе и вооружении.  
      И я не могу призвать сюда скрипку, чтобы уничтожить это проклятое место _насовсем,_ потому что в тюрьме аж три барьера разного типа против призываемого оружия сна.  
      Проклятый Амир Кумор, вот надо было тебе так не вовремя исчезнуть, что все твои приказы начали пересматриваться желающими занять твои опустевшие должности!  
      Придется действовать по неприятному плану».  
      — Я сдаюсь! Сдаюсь! Я только что очнулась из гибернации, я не сразу вспомнила где я, извините!  
      «Чтобы вырастить новую кожу уйдет часов двенадцать, не меньше — с магическими ограничителями силы-то! Хотя можно будет попробовать применить это закон Майнштайна — если я найду, чему порадоваться в этой чёртовой тюряге…»  
      — Заключенная номер пятьдесят шесть, покажите руки чтобы я их видел…  
      — Прошу прощения. Эм. Мы тут как раз по этому поводу.  
      Дьявол взглянул на новоприбывших. Острота зрения еще не вернулась, да и диапазон следовало поднастроить на дневное освещение, но одну волшебницу он узнал, хоть и видел мельком. Ансуз Дашинимаева, один из худших на памяти Дьявола комментаторов боев без правил. И даже с правилами. Что здесь делает эта девица? Еще ему прессы не хватало!  
      Ее сопровождали двое незнакомых ни Дьяволу, ни вроде бы Магдалене волшебников, один из которых был одет в синюю мантию Гильдии Убийц, впрочем, это ничего не значило — тряпку на себя кто угодно напялить может.  
      Вошел и четвертый, преисполненный важности здоровый мужик с красивом темно-красном одеянии.  
      — О, похоже вы вовремя, госпожа Ансуз, — произнес он снисходительно. — Согласно отчетам, Пятьдесят Шестая доставила нам немало проблем, хорошо, что вы ее заберете до того, как она доставит еще больше.  
      — Уже доставила, господин начальник! — взвыл волшебник, которому Дьявол раздробил кость.  
      — А нечего было меня лапать!  
      — Заключённая номер Пятьдесят Шесть, в соответствии с Директивой 38 вы переводитесь из заключения в место, которое для вас сочтут наиболее подходящим. Протяните руки и не сопротивляйтесь.  
      Дьявол протянул руки, и пальцевые колодки плотным кирпичом сомкнулись на ладонях, не давая возможности ими пошевелить. Хм, вообще-то, именно в ее случае, это был не самый эффективный выбор колодок. Такой камень ее пальцы могли бы расплавить довольно быстро. Но перевод?.. почему перевод?..  
      Снова мелькнула параноидальная мыслишка об участии в этом деле Блейза дэ Борна. Впрочем, как только он окажется за стенами тюрьмы, то расплавит наручники и сбежит.  
      «Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь, госпожа Тринити, — раздался в голове голос Ансуз. — Мы вам не враги. По крайней мере…»  
      «Госпожа Ансуз, ментальные переговоры тут прослушиваются. Советую не заканчивать фразу, что бы она не значила».  
      Дьявол медленно шел по широким коридорам без окон. Сделанные из зеркального камня, они отражали любое неавторизированное движение неавторизированных лиц. Обмануть коридоры мог бы только оборотень, но против оборотней тут были другие чары. Еще зеркальные коридоры можно было прожечь, вне сомнений. Но на это бы ушло больше времени, чем у охраны на реагирование первого разбитого слоя.  
      А потом Дьявол вышел из тюрьмы. Впервые за долгие годы его глаза вновь видели солнце, легкие наполнялись свежим воздухом, кожа осязала ветер…  
      «А, впрочем, плевать, — Дьявол не был склонен к лирике. — Хуже всего, что Мэг не отвечает. Не отвечает мне, а у нас связь крепче, чем та, что способен блокировать антителепатический барьер».  
      Ансуз вежливо взяла Дьявола за руку и телепортировалась.  
      ***  
        
      — Наконец-то, личная встреча, — тихо произнес Влад, но его голос, казалось, звучал из-за спины. Маг древности был как обычно в наглухо застегнутом плаще, но на этот раз с ним рядом стояла женщина в яркой, похожей на индийскую одежде, и с маской на лице. — Я ожидал, что вы окажетесь чрезмерно самоуверенны и попадетесь в ловушку.  
      Магдалена огляделась. Никто из воинов Ивана не был ранен, а против них было всего двое магов.  
      — Не вижу никакой ловушки, — надменно произнес Иван. — Зато вижу шанс прикончить тебя и отомстить за смерть моей сестры. Твоя антителепортационная сфера сыграет мне на руку — никуда не денешься.  
      Влад бросил обжигающе-презрительный взгляд на Ивана, но малая толика случайно досталось и Магдалене — она просто попала под траекторию — и у ведьмы чуть ноги не подкосились. Ну почему Рэд понадобилось исчезнуть именно сейчас?!  
      Влад резко вскинул руку и с силой прочертил в пространстве прямоугольник. Магдалена знала это заклинание — персональный, наиприватнейший доступ в Инфофонд. Чтобы сколдовать его, лично ей никогда не хватало сил. Вернее, оно того не стоило.  
      — Это город Яркий, полагаю, большинство из присутствующих знают его как родной город. Помимо прочего, является современным культурным центром магической России после некоего… столичного инцидента. — В прорезанном волшебником портале появились знакомые очертания. — Я обрушу на этого город проклятье Фианнари, поскольку нашел способ инициировать его цепную реакцию не за пять дней, а за сорок пять минут. После этого ваша прекрасная столица станет пр **о** клятым местом, ну и разумеется, все в радиусе действия плюс пять километров умрут.  
      — О, вау, — фыркнул Иван. — И я должен тебе поверить? Впрочем, даже если это так и есть, меня это не волнует, между нами долг крови!  
      Маг древности чуть приподнял бровь.  
      — Интересные слова для правителя. Что, если я пожелаю оставить твоих людей в живых, чтобы они могли поведать о том, как ты мог спасти столицу, но даже не поинтересовался такой возможностью?  
      — Что, если я пожелаю оставить в живых тебя после того, как отрежу все дееспособные конечности?! В атаку!  
      Мэг прянула в сторону. Она знала, что приказ не для нее, она не входила в оперативную группу телохранителей верховного правителя и все, что могла сделать, это постараться не путаться под ногами и выжить.  
      «Говорят, Влад похищал женщин, в смысле, некоторых женщин, а не убивал… Смогу я уговорить его сохранить мне жизнь, чтобы потом вернулась Рэд и разобралась с этим за меня?.. Но захочет ли она возвращаться, если я перестану занимать свою должность?!..»  
      Было страшно, попросту страшно. Магдалене вспомнились куча дел, которые она собиралась сделать и все никак, а теперь уже никогда. Пещера искрилась вспышками заклинаний, а ее сотворенный щит постоянно сотрясался от отдач, и Мэг все ждала, когда он наконец не выдержит и ее убьет отдачей чьего-либо проклятия.  
      Но когда ее щит разлетелся вдребезги, она увидела перед собой не мага древности, а деревянную маску его спутницы.  
      — Кальмарэ! — произнесла она странное заклинание, и Мэг почувствовала, будто ее тело стало каменным. Вероятно, версия заклинания оцепенения.  
      «Мы проиграли, и нас всех сейчас убьют. Нет, важно только то, что сейчас убьют меня. Тем не менее, я…»  
      Зрелище, однако, стоило того. Все волшебники, служившие Ивану, были заключены в радужно мерцающие сферы, похожие на воздушные шары, особенно тем, что торчащие из них тонкие блестящие нити сходились в смуглом кулаке спутницы Влада. Сам маг древности стоял в центре пещеры, а напротив него, в тупике, в сверкающей белизной сфере стоял Иван. Он выглядел… целым, лишь помялись одежды.  
      — Все, как ты предсказывала, Ниши, — произнес волшебник, не отрывая взгляд от правителя. — Буду краток. Я не собираюсь взламывать твою защитную сферу. Я собираюсь уничтожить один из главных городов твоей страны, убить всех твоих соратников в этой пещере и транслировать этот процесс в Инфофонд. Быть политиком удобно во всех отношениях, кроме одного: те, кто признают ваш статус, никогда не простят вам предательства. Ты, разумеется, сможешь ускользнуть от меня, сфера Белого Замка — самое неприступное из защитных заклинаний, но правителем Диаспоры ты после этого уже не будешь, да и в этом времени не приживешься. — Влад говорил это спокойным, каким-то не угрожающим, а безразличным тоном человека, объясняющего очевидные вещи, но затем его голос оживился: — Впрочем, ты можешь убедить меня передумать.  
      Иван довольно долго молчал, а Магдалене с ее позиции не было видно его лица. Маг древности, вот теперь точно доказавший свое прозвище «Террорист номер один» тоже молчал, молчала и его спутница в маске. Почему-то молчали и прочие маги, заключенные в радужные сферы Ниши, но затем Мэг разглядела, что кое-кто открывал рот — но сфера глушила звуки.  
      — Что ты хочешь? — наконец произнес Верховный правитель.  
      — А разве это не очевидно?  
      — Твою мать, я что, должен еще и твои требования угадывать?!  
      Теперь молчание повисло со стороны мага древности. Он смотрел на окруженного пылающей белой сферой мага еще дольше, чем тот думал над ответом.  
      — Ты искренне полагаешь, что у тебя нет ничего, что мне было бы нужно?  
      — Слушай, если кто-то из наших… — начал было Иван. — Нет, ничего конкретного. Сильвестр Крэй? Все женщины моего рода? Территория?..  
      — Ради этого я бы не стал тебя оставлять в живых, — быстро произнес маг древности. — Отдай мне своё право на предмет, который вы называете Копьем Единства, и разойдемся миром.  
      ***  
        
      — Твою ж бревенчатую маму! — выругался Дьявол, просматривая воспоминания успокоившейся Магдалены. Хорошая новость — Иван жив, почти все живы, и проклятье Фианнари не пало на город, но… Любой разумный человек поймет, что эта торговля была неспроста.  
      Что-то случилось у мага древности, и он поступил с типично террористско-императорскими замашками — начал обвинять всех, кого не попадя.  
      Иван поначалу отказал Владу в Копье Единства, и тот, не колеблясь, заново создал пространственный прямой доступ в Инфофонд, его спутница пробормотала короткое заклинание, и один из цветных пузырей с волшебником, служившим Ивану, коллапсировал, оставив после себя лишь тонкую дорожку искр.  
      — Право на Копье Единства, Иван. Сейчас. Каждый ваш отказ будет означать смерть одного из ваших приспешников, а когда они закончатся, я выпущу проклятье Фианнари и пойду обедать.  
      Ритуал «передачи» Копья оказался довольно странным, Влад потребовал формулировки: «Я, Иван Михайлов, передаю свое право на владение девятистами девяноста девятью граммами Копья Единства…»  
      А вот далее и последовало разрушительное опустошающее заклинание. Оно не только высосало магические силы из всех присутствующих, оно забрало их память. Очнулись они все на побережье России. И в памяти Магдалены не было информации о том, как она там оказалась.  
      «Итак, вероятно, ритуал передачи артефакта такой силы требует звучания истинных имен владельцев. Логично, что Влад затер им память. И удивительно великодушно было всех не убить».  
        
      Магдалена нажала кнопку вызова лекаря. Влад, или его спутница Ниши, забрали магическую энергию у всех волшебников в пещере, но никак не у Дьявола, разбиравшегося в то время с тюремной проблемой. Ладно, свое быстрое восстановление он объяснит позже, если найдется кому спрашивать.  
      — Свяжитесь с Марком Измайловым. Скажите ему Би-Би-Эм код 7-А.  
      К счастью, при всех своих пороках, (которые с точки зрения Дьявола заключались в том, что начальство не слишком-то его любило, впрочем, Дьявол прекрасно понимал, что любить его особенно не за что, такова участь всех эффективных волшебников, которые не стремятся казаться милыми и дружелюбными), начальство отреагировало оперативно.  
      — Как вышло, что вы первая очнулись, Магдалена? — вопросил Марк Измайлов со смесью удивления и любопытства.  
      Погоняло у Магдалены было Би-Би-Эм, что означало «Большой голубой шарик», и этот ник присвоил ей именно Марк, пользуясь привилегий главы Гильдии переименовывать агентов по своему усмотрению.  
      — Жировая прослойка защитила, — отрезала Мэг. — В общем, смотрите сами. — Она сделала проекцию воспоминаний, и остановила ее на моменте, где Влад выставлял условия. — Что-то у нас есть, что надо нашему террористу. И он не знает, у кого оно есть, а следовательно, после Ивана — или возможно уже ДО Ивана, будет подобным образом опрашивать других правителей. Ну и да. Мы впервые видим приспешницу мага древности, он называл ее «Ниши».  
      — И — мы проебали Копье Единства, — мрачно дополнил Марк. — Действительно, сомневаюсь, что Влад просто издевался вначале, он бы сразу потребовал Копье Единства, не будь у него этого подозрения. Спасибо, Мэг, я разошлю всем предупреждения.  
      — Дружественным странам тоже надо разослать. Даже одно проклятье Фианнари плохо воздействует на мир, а я сильно сомневаюсь, что все, кого Влад пожелает допросить, будут иметь артефакт, равнозначный Копью Единства для обмена.  
      — Пожалуй, — с неохотой произнес Марк.  
      — Вы случайно не знаете, почему форма передачи Копья Единства такая странная? 999 грамм Копья Единства?! Как это вообще понимать?  
      Марк почесал бороду. Он явно раздумывал, отвечать Магдалене или нет. Дьявол понял, что он вживается в роль угнетаемого начальством сотрудника и начинает намечать план занятия его кресла.  
      — Среди артефактов высшего уровня, к которым может быть предоставлен единоличный доступ, эта формулировка считается наиболее корректной. Необходимо назвать точную массу, чтобы исключить возможность неполной передачи владения.  
      — Вау. То есть можно сказать: «Я передаю девятьсот девяносто восемь граммов Копья Единства», и ритуал будет считаться недействительным?  
      — Да, — ответил Марк. — И это не я придумал.  
      — Это как-то странно… — пробормотал Дьявол. Впрочем, у него хватало интересных дел. — Насколько я понимаю, я, как жертва теракта, временно недееспособна?  
      Марк пристально взглянул на нее равнодушным кошачьим взглядом.  
      — Иван без сознания, вы — в сознании, так что нет, его приказы больше не имеют над вами силы, и я вполне могу вам дать отпуск, при условии, что вы останетесь на связи — на случай, если будут еще похищения, и нам понадобится информация…  
      — Отлично! — Мэг поднялась. — Предлагаю задействовать синьору Льецце для оповещения Римской Империи, полагаю, заодно и познакомимся… Так и не поняла, что она делала на нашей с вами встрече с Крэем и родителями его сбежавшей невесты?  
      Судя по тому, какую начальство скривило физиономию, Мэг опять задала плохой вопрос.  
      — Ее пригласил сам Великий Маг, а не я.  
      Они помолчали.  
      — Невесту-то не нашли?  
      Марк покачал головой.  
      — Провалилась сквозь века. В свете новых событий, это не слишком приоритетное дело.  
      Магдалена нахмурилась.  
      — Слушайте, что-то мне это напоминает…  
      — В смысле? Елизавета Зарянова?..  
      Дьявол потер лоб. Магическое истощение сказывалось и на нем.  
      — Влад собирался потребовать что-то от Ивана. И это что-то было бы очевидным для Ивана, если бы он этим обладал. Признаться, я думала, Влад потребует Крэя — как один из вариантов.  
      — Зачем ему Сильвестр? Вы сами сказали, что Влад в курсе, кто тут настоящий Великий Маг.  
      — Да, но… — Дьявол изо всех сил пытался что-то припомнить. Что-то такое, что связывало все эти дела воедино… — Альфред Майнштайн. Кто из вас сказал, что все данные о присутствии Елизаветы Заряновой были удалены?.. Она, получается, сгинула точно так же, как Майнштайн, чье прошлое мы не смогли изменить, поскольку оно стало супер-стабильно!  
      — Эээ… что? Почему я об этом ничего не знаю?! — возмутилось начальство.  
      — У Ивана… Точнее, у Виктории, была такая инициатива. Не трепать себе нервы взрослым Майнштайном, а просто забрать его у матери ребенком. Ничего не вышло, даже у нее. Жизнь Майнштайна приобрела супер-стабильность, как жизни большинства энергетиков… — Дьявол потряс головой. — Это неважно сейчас. Важно, что их исчезновение — Майнштайна и Заряновой — похожи потому, что им явно помогал какой-то крутой ВиП!  
      — Думаете, Влад причастен к похищению третьекурсницы?  
      — Может, она важна из-за «флешбеков», если раньше была женой Крэя. Я не знаю. Просто подумала… — И наконец Дьявола озарило. — А если маг древности, точно так же как и мы, не имеет ни малейшего представления о местонахождении Майнштайна? Что, если его атомную бомбу у него кто-то спер, как у нас — Елизавету? Но он думал, что это мы, и будь это мы, мы бы знали и поняли его требование, когда он поймал Ивана, сразу же!  
      Волшебник уставился на Магдалену:  
      — Я бы сказал, что это полная чушь, не имеющая под собой доказательств, но вы слишком часто оказываетесь правы, Магдалена. Я оповещу Диаспору и постараюсь выведать об их причастности к этому.


	20. Тернии терпения

_«Лучше ничто, чем посредственность»._  
  
      В какой-то момент я уловил нужное настроение и стал равнодушен к большинству попыток Тори меня задеть. Тогда я и понял, что наши бесконечные споры были для него именно дракой, метафизической, но битвой. Он жаждал меня победить, а споры наши были в основном об убийствах «Рациональность против Красоты Жеста». Я-то вначале искренне думал, что он хочет убедить меня в том, что его способ лучше, а не просто победить. Так-то я решил проблему, банально признав, что Тори лучше, круче и ваще, но его метод я все равно не буду применять.  
      К сожалению, после этого я потерял терпение, раскрутив эту мысль до той, что раз я столь несовершенен, то ему следует прекратить попытки меня снова соблазнить и обратить свой сверкающий взор на тех, кто более достоин.  
      Сказал — и тут же понял, что терпению я так и не научился, и сделать видимость того, что я проиграл, мне _крайне_ сложно.  
      Тори не был идиотом и прекрасно понял, к чему были все мои предыдущие признания его правоты. Тогда он предложил мне поединок.  
      — Эээ. Ты же понимаешь, что мой метод предполагает, что когда меня вызывает на официальный поединок более сильный противник, я подсылаю ему ночью отравленную крысу в кровать, не так ли? — едко осведомился я. — А убийства товарищей в Академии запрещены.  
      — А мы не до смерти. Ритуальные поединки не запрещены, если за нами будут наблюдать мастера.  
      — Нет. Это провокация. Я ничего не выиграю, если соглашусь на это.  
      — А что ты хочешь выиграть? — удивился Тори. — Я думал, тебе важно доказать право своего метода на существование. Если победишь меня, все признают твой метод.  
      «Что?! — изумился я. — Да в гробу видал две сотни учеников-убийц и полсотни мастеров-убийц, которые вдохновятся моими рациональными идеями и, вполне вероятно, уничтожат мир через пару годков! Нет, спасибо, я хочу жить в Академии долго и счастливо, а не стать причиной очередного Апокалипсиса. Опять».  
      — Как насчет такого: если я побеждаю тебя в ритуальном поединке, ты оставляешь меня в покое. Навсегда. Никаких преследований, никаких врываний в окна с последующим пробуждением всех соседей, никаких подарков, ты делаешь вид, что между нами никогда ничего не было, и я поступаю так же, все спокойно и счастливо идут своей дорогой.  
      Он покосился на меня с возмущением.  
      — Арин, ты ученик, я — ассасин. Исход поединка заведомо ясен.  
      — Прошу прощения, но ты только что вполне готов был вызвать меня на поединок за подтверждение моего метода, но не готов биться со мной за аннулирование наших взаимоотношений?  
      — Ты просто физически не можешь выиграть!  
      — Ты убеждаешь меня или себя?  
      — У тебя нет ни единого шанса! Было бы нечестно с моей стороны согласиться на такое.  
      Мой разум виртуально бился о стенки черепа.  
      — Может, ты просто боишься проиграть. Ты не боялся проиграть за подтверждение своего метода, потому что тебе на самом деле плевать, но ты боишься проиграть то, что для тебя действительно ценно, а именно — возможность продолжать меня доставать.  
      Он обиделся и исчез. К сожалению, ненадолго, концентрация внимания Тори оставляла желать лучшего, и он обожал делать вид, что «ничего не было». Такого как я это бесило. Никакого терпения я не достиг. Сотворить видимость поражения у меня не получалось. Мои слова были бессильны, а от любых поединков с желанным мне призом Тори отказывался.  
      Потому что в глубине души он знал, что мой метод эффективнее.  
      Ну, наверное.  
      Я стал нервным и раздражительным. Это уже было не «осознанное внимание», это была «постоянная боевая готовность», поскольку в любую секунду на мои занятия, или когда я был на деле, мог явиться Тори Локк с какими-нибудь идиотскими шутками.  
      Но даже чтобы уйти из Академии, мне надо было не только сдать экзамены, но и отработать свое ученичество. Я значительно сделал это в процессе обучения, но еще оставалась внушительная сумма. К тому же я не хотел убегать. Я хотел прикончить Тори и жить дальше долго и счастливо. Ну, или аннулировать его иным образом.  
      Но стирание памяти ученику приравнивалось к убийству, поскольку он переставал быть ассасином и приносить пользу Академии.  
      В итоге я ожидаемо не сдал экзамены и вместо того, чтобы счастливо наслаждаться отдыхом, тренировался, не получая от этого никакого удовольствия. В какой-то момент некий воробей судьбы чирикнул у меня за спиной столь внезапно, что я, обернувшись на звук, порезался собственным ножом. Вид своего запястья, по которому словно лава стекали яркие и густые потоки крови, стал последней каплей.  
      Я нашел мастера Чистого Боя, который в этот день пьянствовал с тремя другими магами, один занимал какую-то административную должность, второй был действующим ассасином, а третьего я никогда раньше не видел. Я понимал, что невовремя, но отступать было поздно. Я попросил мастера поговорить наедине, либо позволить запустить пузырь тишины, но он отказался.  
      Судя по его лицу, он забыл про свой офигительный совет и предполагал, что мой вопрос будет связан с тем, с какого я провалил экзамен. Он приказал мне говорить, не стесняясь собравшихся.  
      Я заявил, что совет у него был идиотский, и что не терпение воспитывается, когда держишь под боком раздражающий тебя объект, а неврастения, и что если он не умеет давать хорошие советы, то надо в принципе воздерживаться от этого занятия, ведь «лучше ничто, чем посредственность».  
      Одарив присутствующих своим мнением и знанием китайской поэзии, я с гордым видом удалился, получив вслед лишь «У тебя по-прежнему нет терпения!».  
        
      На следующее утро я ощутил, что кто-то наблюдает за мной, но все проверки не дали результатов. Я решил, что у меня развивается паранойя, и даже усмехнулся, что так поздно. С утра я отправился в Зал Намерений, или Главный Штаб (мысленно я переделал почти все термины Академии под собственные), где три часа работал в качестве консультанта при составлении особо важных планов. Эта должность и так делала бессмысленным мой поединок в доказательство преимуществ рационального метода — поскольку людей вроде Тори в это место никогда не звали. Но не имело значения, что я вхожу в штаб планирования, экзамены я все равно должен был пересдавать, и заказы выполнять — это лишь уменьшало финансовый вопрос.  
      В штабе я заметил новое лицо — того самого вчерашнего собутыльника, которого раньше не встречал. На этот раз он был одет в мантию мастера и участвовал в обсуждении наравне с прочими.  
      Его звали Анрике Чан, судя по физиономии, он был европейцем, которые нечасто встречались в Академии. С ним обращались вежливо и, как мне показалось, с некоторой опаской. На вид лет сорока, серые волосы ежиком под богатой шапкой, усталые и жесткие глаза непонятного цвета, то ли светло-коричневого, то ли серо-голубого, длинные сухие пальцы рук, без колец выглядящие неуместно просто на фоне рукавов шелковых дорогих одежд. Само выражение тонкого лица у него было мрачное, одна бровь постоянно сводилась к переносице с таким выражением, будто он едва сдерживается, чтобы не прикончить всех присутствующих. Впрочем, я прекрасно знал, что такое похмелье. Моя неврастения подарила мне недавно это знание, потому я дал обет трезвости. Не понимаю, зачем люди пьют, если им от этого _так_ плохо потом.  
      Но идеи мастера Анрике Чана были превосходны.  
      На основании его слов я внес кое-какие правки в планы, над которыми работал, хотя мастера обсуждали другие дела. Закончив с работой, я поклонился и ушел завтракать. За завтраком ко мне неожиданно присоединился Тори (обычно он так рано не вставал), что не улучшило мое настроение.  
      Его снисходительное сочувствие по поводу моих экзаменов уже даже не бесило меня, а просто утомляло. Я соврал, что мне пришло срочное сообщение, и сбежал из трапезной во двор вместе с чашкой риса.  
      Я отправился в сад, аккуратно избегая ядовитых растений, нашел спокойный уголок и доел. Затем с безнадежностью и тупизной подумал: «Надо что-то с этим делать».  
      Но я не видел выхода, который бы меня устраивал.  
      Я вымыл, вернул чашку, и ушел тренироваться. На тренировках мне тоже казалось, что за мной наблюдают, но там уже не было времени на заклинания. Затем Смерти принес задание, и я свалил, радуясь, что его как минимум можно растянуть на четыре дня. К сожалению, оказалось, что я могу справиться с ним за день, и я не устоял перед искушением. Затем бродил со Смерти по магическим кабакам, пропагандируя идею равенства и полезности всех рас. Раньше я любил просветительскую деятельность, но сейчас делал это по привычке, без удовольствия.  
      В том времени троллей и прочих считали низшими расами. Подозреваю, через пару столетий кто-то в рамках эксперимента устроил им всем геноцид. После того, как я создал на втором курсе команду из двух людей и тролля, а затем Смерти участвовал в деле на территории тролльских земель, мои сокурсники и старшие ассасины проявили к другим расам искренний интерес, и я не поленился основать внутри Академии «Общество по интеграции иных рас в общество», убедив коллег, что не только троллей можно обучить высокому искусству убийства. Прецеденты уже были, у одного мастера до сих пор напарником был сильф, у другого ассасина — саламандра. Сейчас в Академии обучались еще один тролль, две сильфы и две саламандры, причем все — девушки. Последних я мельком видел, ужасающее, но очень красивое зрелище, — человек, состоящий сплошь из огня.  
      Однако на этот раз Смерти предал меня — то есть взял и отправил сообщение мастеру, что работа выполнена, буквально как только я уснул. (Я-то планировал сделать это через 4 дня, что отвел себе на операцию, но забыл ему об этом сказать, сочтя само разумеющимся).  
      Пришлось вернуться, и вся херь началась сначала.  
      На очередном заседании штаба я обнаружил, что кто-то просматривал мои документы и даже не удосужился замести следы, хотя в этом не было ничего страшного или запрещённого. Я провел в Академии почти три года и знал, что единственный способ здесь утаить информацию — это держать ее в голове. Кристаллы, шары, свитки с кодами — все это служило лишь вызовом для взломщиков, которых интересовало не содержание, а своя способность его извлечь из зашифрованного носителя.  
      К примеру, мой рабочий дневник был доступен в стандартном аудио-видео варианте любому, у кого есть доступ в спальни учеников. Я даже создал окно приветствия для неавторизированных пользователей с содержанием и краткими аннотациями для удобства.  
      Мои документы, что находились в шаре, который я использовал в штате, были чуть более секретными, так как касались планирования чужих, а не моих операций, но все равно — я привык, что все просматривают чужие записи. Сейчас моя давняя злость на обезьянку Миу казалась смешной. Чему Академия меня хорошо выучила, так это не-привязыванию к вещам. Если ты что-то хотел сохранить, то ты мог положить это в личный сейф. И не пользоваться им.  
      У тех, которые сдали экзамен на ассасина, были чуть лучше меры безопасности, но именно «чуть». Проще было подыскать себе жилье на другой стороне земного шара.  
      В общем, я удивился, но не слишком. Потом я окончательно (ха, если бы) наорал на Тори, он обиделся как минимум на полдня, и мне удалось осуществить давно и тщательно планируемое все эти три года действие: мне наконец-то привезли мое супер-оружие, и я смог его получить спокойно, без всяких прекрасных и заебавших меня ассасинов.  
        
      Как только я осознал, что переместился во времени на две тысячи лет, и по этому поводу гравитация сделала для меня изрядное послабление, я пожелал разобраться, в чем дело. Мое намерение было удовлетворено — Высокий Мастер отвел меня к Мастеру, Блуждающему во Времени, который сидел перед неким чуть более официальным вариантом песочницы с цветным песком и вещал примерно шестерым ученикам о природе времени. Мне выдали двусторонний языковой кристалл, чтобы я мог уразуметь речи премудрого, и оставили в покое.  
      Сначала я думал, что с кристаллом нечто не в порядке.  
      Но затем понял, что нечто не в порядке с моей психикой.  
      Я практически нихрена не понимал, о чем говорит ВиП, живший две тысячи лет назад.  
      Вроде все слова были понятные, но они не складывались в осознаваемую структуру.  
      Единственное, что я понял: они считают путешествия во Времени равнозначными путешествиям в Пространстве и не видят в них ничего экстраординарного. На мое возражение, что в мое время считается, что путешествия более чем на тысячу лет в прошлое невозможны, а предел обычного ВиП’а — пара сотен, мастер лишь пожал плечами и развел руками в длинных шёлковых рукавах, мол, какие только омрачения в этих ваших будущих не случаются.  
      Здесь такого лимита не было.  
      Но мои мозги начали закипать после пятнадцати минут лекции многомудрого, поэтому я сбежал.  
      В следующий раз мы с многомудрым виделись, когда я получил свое первое задание. Я сначала спросил у Мастера нашего курса, а когда получил отказ, пошел к ВиП’у и спросил, почему притащить из моего времени пистолет и прикончить жертву из него — невозможно. Тогда мастер объяснил мне, что вещи, в отличие от людей, не обладают собственной волей. Следовательно, если потащишь в прошлое пистолет, то он попросту распадется на первых трех шагах, как только окажется во времени, где он еще не существовал. Поэтому можно из прошлого таскать вино в бутылках, но невозможно таскать вино из будущего, поскольку оно не имеет воли к существованию и откажется существовать не в своем времени. Мастер сказал, что если бы я хоть немного изучил путешествия во времени, то знал бы, что ВиП’ов первым делом учат заклинанию «личной капсулы времени», и заклинанию «постоянного обновления», чтобы их одежда не распалась или не истлела в процессе.  
      Именно поэтому я с первого курса не обзавелся снайперской винтовкой. Мне пришлось создать условия для ее изготовления практически с нуля.  
        
      И вот наконец я ее получил. Доставка, равно как и изготовление, осуществлялось в рамках секретности, обеспечиваемой Внутренним Кругом Академии, мастерами настолько главными, что из них я видел только Высокого Мастера — главу Академии. То есть это планировалось быть настоящей Тайной. Я поместил винтовку в сейф, поскольку время на ее полевые испытания у меня было только завтра.  
      Тем не менее вечером я решил еще раз на нее полюбоваться и обнаружил, что ее уже кто-то спер.  
      Из сейфа Академии. Взломав заклятия мастеров, а не мои. Я тут же сообщил о происшедшем старшему мастеру, поднялось некоторое волнение, а я почувствовал, что так устал, что мне все равно. Может, эта штука и не работала. Я пошел в сад, добрался до своего места, где не было ядовитых цветов, сел там и закурил, устало глядя на мокрые листья и цветки гортензий — накрапывал небольшой дождь.  
      — Вы бы еще себе вены вскрыли, — говорящий использовал ультимативную форму вежливости, которую вообще никто не применял в Академии. Я удивленно поднял голову. Передо мной стоял Анрике Чан с моей винтовкой в руках.  
      — Одной тайной меньше, — едко произнес я. — Верните ружжо на место, пожалуйста, мастер Анрике, его там ищет пол-Академии.  
      — Это сделаете вы, — спокойно произнес ассасин. — Но чтоб вы знали, я ее испытал. Точность оставляет желать лучшего, однако я был изумлен вашими снарядами. Зачем столь большая разрывная мощность?  
      — Потому что я собирался стрелять из нее с диска, — ответил я. — Который по умолчанию представляет парящую и подвижную плоскость. В условиях данного времени воссоздать материалы для большей точности нереально.  
      Я думал, это его впечатлит, но ничуть не бывало. Он просто положил мне в руки винтовку.  
      — Ладно. Из уважения к вашей изобретательности — но заметьте, не к вашему идиотскому характеру…  
      Это стало последней каплей.  
      — Сам ты идиотский! — рявкнул я, поднимаясь на ноги. — И пошёл ты! Будешь тут мне еще морали читать, хер знает кто, никогда тебя не видел, клал я на то, что ты там какой-то долбаный мастер! Меня затрахала ваша ебучая архаичная снисходительность и прочая бредятина!  
      С этими словами я телепортнулся.  
        
      Мой план состоял в том, что как только я получу снайперскую винтовку, я смогу погасить свой долг перед Академией очень, очень быстро.  
      Когда ученик принимается в Академию, он либо оплачивает обучение, либо учится в долг. Обучение длится три, максимум — пять лет. Затем ученик обязан отработать на Академию, либо компенсацию, либо компенсацию плюс плату за обучение. На это уходит от трех до десяти лет, в зависимости от удачливости и разных иных факторов. После отработки компенсации, ассасин по-прежнему считается членом Академии, но процент, идущий Академии от его заказов в три раза уменьшается. Если отказаться платить процент, ассасин исключается, что дает Академии право заказать его своим более лояльным ученикам, тогда как члены Академии пожизненно неприкосновенны.  
      Если член Академии решил жить мирной жизнью, он может заплатить так называемый «пожизненный откуп», то есть весьма крупную сумму денег для того, чтобы сохранить неприкосновенность.  
      Тут шел тонкий нюанс: действующий ассасин — неважно, как часто он действовал — получал пожизненную неприкосновенность. Тот, кто решил «уйти на покой» — обязан был заплатить. Категория «действующий ассасин» означала готовность выполнить приказ, который не всегда мог соотносится с дружескими и любовными связями живущего своей жизнью убийцы.  
      С моей точки зрения выгоднее было оставаться действующим ассасином. Как только ты выплачивал компенсацию, ты был свободен и обладал неприкосновенностью. Академия не так уж часто обращалась к «ушедшим на покой», в основном в тех случаях, когда «ушедший» был тесно связан с одним из клиентов и соответственно имел к нему больший доступ, чем мог получить обычный убийца.  
      В откупе были свои преимущества — ты по-прежнему оставался неприкосновенным членом Гильдии, но знал, что тебя не побеспокоят просьбами убить своего лучшего друга в покер или невесту своего сына. Однако за такие возможности надо было платить, плюс ко всему, это все равно не избавляло твоего друга или невесту от возможности быть убитыми другим ассасином Гильдии. Индульгенция могла быть только личной.  
      В моем случае мой долг был обучение+компенсация+компенсация за ебучее оскорбление. Суммарно он составлял примерно 60. 000 гэков в нашей системе. 1000 гэков — один килограмм золота. Попрошу учитывать тот факт, что атомы крайне привередливые твари, поэтому нет, все также нет, волшебники не могут превращать гамбургеры в золото.  
      Словом, винтовка была моим золотым шансом. И я уже оставил надежду прижиться в Академии, пока там будет Тори Локк. Просто с ней я выплачу свой долг максимум за полгода, причем в одиночку, без Смерти.  
      После этого я буду свободен на все четыре стороны.  
      Так что оскорбив мастера, я телепортнулся.  
      Ну, или попытался телепортнуться, ибо ключевым словом в этом действии было оскорбив _мастера._  
      — Я дам вам ответ на ваш идиотический вопрос, Арин Санья, — невозмутимо произнес мастер. — Сражаясь с Тори Локком, вы пытаетесь сражаться с воином, тогда как необходимо сражаться с актером. Вы для него — лишь декорация, оттеняющая все великолепие его роли. Будете ли вы его отвергать или будете ли вы его принимать — не имеет значения. Вы боретесь против актера, Арин, и вы, убийца и рационалист, ему проигрываете. Подумайте о пересмотре своих стратегий.  
      Я судорожно соображал как бы освободить руки, поскольку их движения мне требовались, чтобы выйти из антителепортационного кольца, скастованного волшебником.  
      — Но поскольку вы в крайне грубой форме, и причем по-русски, что делает форму грубой вдвойне, послали меня нахер…  
      Дальнейшее я не расслышал. Воспользовавшись системой Колец Силы, я сиганул в портал и пришел в себя на границе двухтысячелетней назад пустыни Сахара, которая являлась приятнейшим теплым местом, и пусть заткнутся навеки любители прохлады и сырости.


	21. Ревизия реквизита

_«Выход из ада — это понимание, что ты в аду, и за какие грехи»._  
  
      Систему Колец силы я воссоздал не из-за своего пророческого дара, мне не снилось будущее, где я пошлю нахер мастера Академии, а тревожные знамения об этой ситуации не являлись мне под парами гашиша в ночь новолуния — я воссоздал ее сразу после нашего с Тори разговора о поединке. Зная его неустойчивый характер, я предполагал, что он передумает, и на всякий случай подготовился к возможной битве.  
      Собственно, не зря.  
      Я лежал на песке и размышлял о сказанном мастером Анрике Чаном. Хоть он и выглядел, как заебанный миром злодей, который когда-то пришел к выводу, что убивать всех подряд нельзя, но за долгие годы подзабыл, почему именно, но его слова показались мне заслуживающими внимания.  
      Хотя бы потому, что он понимает русский мат.  
      Тори Локк — актер?..  
      Но…  
      Да, он был театральным убийцей, это я с самого начала увидел.  
      Хм.  
      Будучи студентом, он играл роль супер популярного будущего мастера, в чьи объятья должны падать все восхищенные его талантами и красотой мальчики и девочки.  
      А потом… он влюбился в психопата, который изобрел радиоуправляемых орлов?..  
      Э, нет, господин Арин Санья, это даже в твоей голове звучит нереалистично. Вспомни, как ты не верил его словам с самого начала.  
      А потом Тори Локку наскучила его роль первого киллера на деревне. К тому же, получив диплом, он лишился своей публики в Академии. Он уже не мог быть самым лучшим на курсе, потому что не осталось курса, большая часть выпускников свалила на задания или покинули Академию, выбрав новое место жительства.  
      Тори выбрал тебя, потому что ты его послал. И потому, что ты изобрёл радиоуправляемых орлов. Возлюбленная главного героя должна из себя представлять хоть что-то, чтобы никто не спрашивал «что ты в ней нашел?».  
      А вот сюжет «Первый красавец на деревне влюбляется в тихую, но умную девушку» — клише из клише, вне зависимости от пола участников.  
      Мне захотелось утопиться в песке за то, что я так долго принимал участие в театральной деятельности, не замечая этого.  
      Тори немного промахнулся. Психопаты не включены в стандартный набор театральных персонажей. Тихая и умная девушка втайне жаждет любви и заботы, а не пытается изобрести способ убить приставучего героя так, чтобы ее при этом не отчислили из Академии убийц.  
      Думаю, Тори отводил на пляски вокруг шеста гораздо меньше времени, чем в итоге получилось. Он полагал, что я поломаюсь для вида, а потом быстренько в него влюблюсь. И уж он явно не предполагал, что после того, как я таки соглашусь с ним встречаться, я его пошлю.  
      Не знаю, что у него там с его членом, врал он, что с другими у него все хорошо или нет, это уже неважно.  
      Важно, что я поставил его в неловкое положение. Добивался он, добивался прекрасной девицы, а она, можно сказать, через месяц после свадьбы сбежала. И я исключительно из вежливости не растрепал всем кому не попадя, что сбежал я по причине отсутствия нормального секса, а зря, зря. Но я тогда лучше относился к Тори, поскольку он тогда на меня еще не устроил осаду.  
      Я перевернулся, поднялся на колени, положил руку вдоль песка и держал ее, пока под моей ладонью не оказалась плоская овальная стеклянная поверхность. Вытащив ее, я начертил на одной стороне левитационную гексаграмму, напитал энергией Первого Закона взятый из кармана кристалл и прикрепил его в центр гексаграммы. Создал вокруг уникальный рисунок и нанес две такие же гексаграммы на подошвы своих ботинок для сопряжения.  
      Я взмыл над пустыней на импровизированном диске, и, паря над дюнами и опять используя Первый Закон, создал заклинание струи пламени, которым написал на бархане стеклянными шестиметровыми буквами: «Я никогда не пойму людей».  
        
      Я отправился не в Академию, а изучать театральное искусство того времени. Оно меня совершенно не трогало вне зависимости от того, понимал я что происходит на сцене или нет, но на какие жертвы не пойдешь ради дела.  
      Я связался с мастерами и сообщил, что нашел винтовку, передал извинения за беспокойство и взял отпуск, которым никогда раньше не пользовался; дней у меня было предостаточно. Я также передал свои извинения мастеру Анрике по поводу произошедшего между нами непонимания и пообещал извиниться лично, когда вернусь.  
      Разумеется, нихрена я себя виноватым не чувствовал, но подозревал, что он меня иначе прикончит.  
      Я бродил по театрам разных стран около недели, но ни к чему не пришел. «Как убить актера, чтобы не убить актера?». Поняв, что наблюдения недостаточно, я заплатил этим существам денег, купил им выпивки и поинтересовался «Как убить актера, чтобы не убить актера?», заверив их, что лично присутствующие в полной безопасности.  
      Повторив свой запрос еще трижды, я получил ответ: хорошего актера убивает публика, когда отвергает его. (Я бы в жизни до того не допер, если какая-то жалкая публика меня бы отвергла или высмеяла на сцене, мне было бы плевать, ну или я мог бы всех их убить, если бы мне не было плевать. С другой стороны, я бы никогда не попал в такую ситуацию изначально, поскольку не искал любви публики).  
      Чтобы заставить Тори Локка прекратить свое представление, мне нужно было поставить его в глупое положение, когда бы наблюдающая за ним публика Академии не проникалась бы к нему сочувствием и не подбадривала бы его, а напротив, сочла бы его действия глупыми и смехотворными.  
      И для Анрике Чана это стало очевидно за те два дня, которые он провел в Академии?!  
      Ладно. Я не обязан постигать ход мысли идиотов.  
      Но придется признать: идиотом был я, отказавшись постигнуть ход мысли Тори, поскольку от его действий больше всех пострадал я сам, моя работа и мое настроение, тогда как он просто наслаждался своей игрой в героя, добивающегося принцессы.  
      Даже моя кличка Тролль (которой я в некоторой степени даже гордился) исчезла именно с появлением Тори, поскольку герой не может быть влюблен в принцессу по кличке Тролль, хотя лично я, если говорить о театре, как раз предпочитаю комедийный жанр и был бы менее против такого сюжета.  
        
      Я обедал в поварском уголке дворца одного китайского правителя. Кухня та же, но практически нет шансов сожрать что-то отравленное, — этот способ мне подсказал Агни Эйнсворт во времена нашей с ним дружбы. Сейчас он был всецело на стороне Тори, да и в Академии появлялся редко и только за заданием. Моему присутствию никто не удивлялся, но и невидимкой я не был. Заклинание, если переводить творчески, могло звучать как «свой-среди-своих». Люди считали, что раз ты тут сидишь и требуешь еды, значит так и надо, но и не лезли с рассказами о том, как прошел их день.  
      Поэтому я был удивлен, услышав над ухом:  
      — Ну и? Каков твой план?  
      Будь я на первом или второй половине второго курса, я бы спокойно воспринял происходящее, но я взвился и отскочил, опрокинув миску — вот до чего довела неврастения — прежде чем понял, что рядом со мной не Тори, а мастер Анрике Чан.  
      Та еще альтернативка.  
      — Прошу прощения за оскорбление, нанесенное вам. Я находился в состоянии сумрачного сознания и предполагал, что вы, как и многие мастера, посоветуете мне больше обращать внимания на свои и чужие чувства.  
      Волшебник уставился на меня, став похожим на птицу, присматривающую к добыче то одним глазом, то другим. Затем медленно кивнул.  
      — Да. Если тебе выдали хоть один подобный совет, я могу тебя понять. Удивительно, что ты не напал на автора. Проехали. Итак, каков твой план?  
      — Какой план?  
      — Избавления от Тори Локка, разумеется. Считай, что я праздно интересуюсь, потому что мне скучно, и я тоже не люблю актеров.  
      Я смотрел на мастера. Затем произнес:  
      — Извините. Это неправдоподобно. Вы один из влиятельных советников и командиров генштаба, вам оказывают уважение почти как самому Верховному Мастеру. Если бы вам действительно хотелось поставить Тори Локка в глупое положение, он бы уже давно там стоял и не рыпался. А возможно он бы уже вообще не рыпался.  
      — Мне нет никакого дела до Тори Локка. Мне важно знать стратегию против него человека, который сумел сотворить в этом времени винтовку.  
      — Эээ… все равно не правдоподобно. Но, судя по вашему лицу, вы сейчас прикончите меня, если я не перестану валять дурака. Пока мне в голову приходит стратегия, о которой я прочел в одной книге, чей герой был, как мне кажется, очень похож на Тори. Там был эпизод о его несостоявшейся свадьбе, когда невеста на нее не явилась и прислала голосовое извинение с птицей, так что его услышали все собравшиеся на церемонию гости. Самым ярким воспоминанием того героя стала не потеря невесты, а чувство неловкости и стыда, когда он понял, что собрал всех присутствующих напрасно, и они стали свидетелями его «позора». После этого он ни разу больше не разговаривал с этой женщиной.  
      — Это отличный план, — с удивлением произнес мастер Анрике. — Почему ты произносишь его с такой унылой физиономией?  
      «Уж кто бы говорил про унылые физиономии».  
      — Он мне не нравится. Во-первых, это жестоко по отношению к Тори, во-вторых, я не хочу снова делать вид, что я с ним встречаюсь, не хочу, чтобы он вообще когда-либо со мной заговорил. Не хочу к нему прикасаться, а для выполнения этого плана придётся все это проделать.  
      — Да ты чертовски ленивый хрен! — возмутился маг. — И, надеюсь, первая отмаза была шуткой.  
      Я пожал плечами.  
      — Я не уверен, что Тори — сознательный актёр. Едва ли он лежал и размышлял ночами: «Как-то мне надоела роль популярного красавчика-похитителя сердец, хочу развлечься и попробовать себя в роли влюбленного принца». Он поступал так бессознательно, или недоосознанно.  
      — И? — приподнял бровь мастер.  
      — Ну, нельзя же так поступать с людьми, которые не осознавали. Тори не такой, как я. Он не обдумывает мысли типа: «Почему я думаю, что так думаю?». Это будь я на его месте, и поведи себя так, как он, было бы правдиво сказать, что «мне наскучила одна роль, и я взялся за другую». Я бы мог сделать это только сознательно. Тори же действовал по шаблонам, не по своей воле…  
      — Да, спасибо, Арин, вы отлично констатируете очевидный факт, что Тори Локк — идиот. Но этот идиот влил в вас приворотное зелье, убил своего бывшего, чтобы вызвать в вас жалость, и едва не прикончил вас, чтобы вас соблазнить. Немного «жестокости», как вы это называете, ему не повредит.  
      Я таращился на Анрике Чана с открытым ртом.  
      — Свена убил Тори? И это он организовал покушение на меня?! Но у него же алиби…  
      Мастер поморщился.  
      — Это наиболее вероятные предположения. Покушение на вас с последующим оставлением в живых было выгодно только Тори, а Свен же погиб при обстоятельствах _чрезвычайно_ естественных и как раз в то время, когда ваши отношения прекратились…  
      — При всем уважении, — осторожно сказал я. — Это неправдоподобно. Тори не стал бы убивать Свена только для того, чтобы сыграть горе. Это мышление в моем стиле, не в его. И мое покушение было именно убийством. Вас тогда не было в Академии. Нападающий метнул в меня контрольный, и меня спасло только заклинание Мерцание Мага, если вы знаете, оно…  
      — Я знаю, о чем оно, — отрезал Анрике Чан. — Ладно, вы правы. Проверял, насколько вы хорошо мыслите. Нет ничего жестокого в том, чтобы выставить Локка на посмешище и освободиться от него навсегда. Если же он предпримет попытку вас за это убить, то у вас будет право прикончить его в процессе самообороны, как вы изначально мечтали. Почему вы жалеете его сейчас, когда раньше мечтали прикончить?  
      Я задумался.  
      — Потому что понял его. Когда не понимаешь мотивов, сложно симпатизировать человеку. Для меня немыслимо действовать по шаблону, в смысле, бесконечно повторять одни и те же действия, думая, что если я буду делать это достаточно долго, то результат изменится. Я сотню раз пытался переубедить Тори, было очевидно, что нам вдвоем плохо, все плохо, секс плохой, не разговоры, а вечные драки, и единственное в чем мы хороши — мы выглядим вместе красиво. Но он не слушал. И я раньше думал, что не слушал специально, а теперь понял, что он просто не пытался воспринять эту информацию. Так что мне его стало жалко… пытаюсь придумать более мягкий способ…  
      — Теперь вы ведете себя как идиот. Болванов вроде Тори Локка полно, и они неисправимы. Ладно, просто начните встречаться с кем-то другим и делайте это достаточно долго и убедительно.  
      — Не хочу для вида встречаться с кем-то, кто не нравится. Я себе неврастению заработал пока общался с Тори, видели, как я вздрогнул от вашего голоса? Мне теперь даже думать противно о прикосновении к другим людям. Интересно, почему так? Все-таки, я не жертва изнасилования…  
      — Вполне жертва, — хмуро произнес Анрике. — Приворотки — это и есть самое настоящее изнасилование. И именно поэтому у вас неврастения. Ваш мозг предал вас, и теперь вы не доверяете сами себе. Вы на протяжении полугода совершали действия, которые вам не нравились, но ваш мозг придумывал различные оправдания этому гребаному мазохизму. С моей точки зрения, это еще хуже изнасилования, поскольку от чистой физиологии можно отстраниться, а вот от собственного мозга это сделать гораздо сложнее.  
      Я ошарашенно смотрел на волшебника.  
      — Эээ… Мастер Анрике, не делитесь, пожалуйста, ни с кем больше своими охуительными идеями, что вы считаете меня ментально изнасилованным. Это не пойдет на пользу моей репутации.  
      Лицо его приобрело хищное и крайне глумливое выражение.  
      — А вы хотите сделать вид, что ничего не было, Арин? Знаете, что от игнорирования очевидных вещей можно заработать опухоль?  
      — Ну слушайте, — возмутился я. — Я ведь потому и не приступил пока к действиям, что я занимался обдумыванием стратегии. Я действительно последние полгода пытался придумать, как убить Тори Локка, чтобы меня не исключили из Академии, но именно когда вы мне открыли глаза на его истинную сущность, это желание пропало. И да, я согласен с вами, что приворотка похожа на ментальное изнасилование, но все-таки между ней и изнасилованием есть разница…  
      — Ага. В объекте воздействия.  
      — Нет, — я покачал головой и отчего-то покраснел; впрочем, последнее время мои реакции и впрямь стали сбоить. Краснеть надо было либо сразу, как мы начали осуждать тему изнасилования, либо уже не утруждаться. — Изнасилование — это именно желание причинить боль. Чтобы человек сопротивлялся. Чтобы сламливать сопротивление, чтобы… — А вот теперь я покраснел по-настоящему, в смысле, искреннее и по делу, но все же стиснул зубы и договорил: — А приворотки — это как раз желание любви от другого человека. Но при полном неуважении к его свободе воли. Вообще к его личности.  
      Я с ужасом пытался не-подумать ту мысль, которую уже подумал. Но, как проницательно заметил мастер Анрике, был на это не способен. Что подумал — то мое.  
      Я взглянул в хмурое лицо убийцы.  
      — Мастер Анрике, вы случайно не умеете делать заклинание Касание Тьмы? Мне оно сейчас вот прям очень-очень-очень надо.  
      «Хочу, чтобы маг древности оказался здесь, обнял меня, положил свою руку на затылок, и меня вырубило».  
      — Впервые слышу о таком заклинании. Что оно делает?  
      — Эээ. Неважно. — Я вдруг понял, что не знаю, как делать Касание Тьмы, так что в любом случае от мастера Анрике я его получить не смогу. Я вздохнул и посмотрел в лицо реальности.  
      Тори Локк был ментальной копией Сильвестра Крэя, со скидкой на среду. Тори Локк был самым ловким, самым умелым, самым театральным убийцей на своем курсе. У него были лучшие оценки, все его обожали. Тори Локк плевал на чужую свободу воли, потому что в детстве его родители или кто у него там был, плевали на его. Тори перенял от них этот шаблон поведения. Тори привык, что его все любят, поэтому, когда действие приворотки закончилось, он был шокирован тем, что я его послал.  
      А после… Я буквально развернул свое сознание и словно бы распахнул собственные глаза пальцами, чтобы заставить его смотреть. Заставить его видеть и осознавать.  
      Мой маленький дерьмовый мозг с самого начала заметил сходство между Тори и Сильвестром. И именно поэтому мне так нравилось его мучать после своими отказами. Мой внутренний садист наслаждался каждый раз, когда я швырял ему в лицо грубые фразы, и довольно потирал лапки, когда Тори возвращался обратно за новой порцией. Я на самом деле в конце (до совета о терпении) обращался с ним очень плохо и грубо. Я пользовался им, чтобы отомстить миру или вселенной, или хер-знает-кому за Крэя. «Пусть теперь у меня будет влюбленный в меня Сильвестр Крэй, а я буду его посылать и игнорить». Именно поэтому я не хотел прекращать эту игру, несмотря на то, что самому было противно.  
      Какой мерзкий садомазохизм. Я отвратителен.  
      — Ваше лицо такое интересное. Не вынуждайте меня читать ваши мысли, — ухмыльнулся Анрике.  
      Я вдруг задумался. Кое-что все-таки было не так.  
      — Я понял, что заслуживаю ада. Но поскольку я и так находился в нем последние полгода, то теперь понял, что нашел выход. Выход из ада — это понимание, что ты в аду, и за какие грехи.  
      — Что такое ад?  
      Я слабо ухмыльнулся.  
      — Ах да. Ад еще не изобрели. Неважно. Смотрите, Тори не заслужил такой жестокости со свадьбой именно потому, что он не сознателен. Он любит меня, просто… ну, как умеет, — я ухмыльнулся чуть более искреннее. — Вот будь он таким же психопатом, как я… Но тогда бы и стратегия со свадьбой не сработала, но я все равно придумаю другой план.  
      — Не особенно заблуждайтесь на этот счет, Арин. Как только вы избавитесь от Тори, он быстро утешится с кем-то другим.  
      Я удивленно посмотрел на мастера.  
      — Ну и пусть. Ладно, я не могу понять причин вашего любопытства, но я не влюблен в Тори. Действие приворотки давно закончилось. И мой мозг меня не предал, он скорее пытался залечить с помощью Тори другую травму. Просто это была дерьмовая попытка. А может и нет. Когда-то мне нравился человек, похожий на Тори. Я совсем его не понимал, поэтому был им очарован. А потом мне показалось, что я его понял, и очень хотел причинить ему боль, поскольку думал, что он делает это нарочно. А он не делал. Он просто не осознавал свои поступки. Один охренительно умный волшебник однажды сказал, что магом может считаться только тот, кто разбил свою скорлупу иллюзий. Я долго не мог понять, что это означало, вернее, понимал это неправильно. Скорлупа иллюзий, это вовсе не осознание, что все в мире — тлен. Это осознание того, что ты делаешь и зачем ты это делаешь. И те, кто этого не осознал, они все равно, что дети. А нельзя бить детей, понимаете? Тори не понял бы, почему я с ним так мерзко поступил, если бы я разыграл стратегию со свадьбой. От нее у него не откроются глаза, не разобьётся скорлупа, понимаете?  
      Анрике с интересом смотрел на меня, но покачал головой.  
      — Вы неоправданно добры к этому человеку.  
      — Я слишком долго был неоправданно к нему жесток. — Я устало, но с облегчением откинулся на подушки. — Но кое-чего я по-прежнему не могу понять…  
      — Неужели? — едко вопросил мастер.  
      — У нас был омерзительный секс. Даже когда он был. И если мое в нем участие объясняется действием приворотки, а затем адского количества бухла, то я не понимаю, чем руководствовался Тори. Это мне казалось самым странным в наших отношениях. Зачем добиваться человека, с которым плохо трахаться.  
      Мастер Анрике зевнул.  
      — Да по той же причине, что и всего остального. Вы сами сказали про осознанность. Тори Локк подсознательно хочет быть снизу, но он никогда не признает в себе это желание. Кто-то когда-то ему сказал, что это немужественно или еще какую-нибудь чушь, и всё. Поэтому же он подсознательно будет вцепляться в верхних и садистов вроде вас.  
      — То есть мое желание, самое первое, когда я увидел Тори, схватить его за волосню и выебать, было правильной реакцией?  
      — Ну как сказать, «правильной». Едва ли вы бы смогли переубедить Тори Локка. Он упрям, как осел, но считал вас «младшим», потому ваш авторитет для него ничего не значил… Нет, едва ли, Арин. Такие как он всю жизнь обречены заниматься таким дерьмовым садомазохизмом, как он занимался с вами.  
      — Это так грустно.  
      — Вам не обмануть меня, Арин. Вы не умеете испытывать жалость. Какова ваша следующая стратегия?  
      — Еще не придумал. И все же, почему такой интерес к моей персоне?  
      Мастер Анрике хмуро уставился на меня.  
      — Вы, вижу, мало интересуетесь политикой. Я один из пяти мастеров Внутреннего Круга. Я подчиняюсь лишь Высокому Мастеру — главе Академии. Однако это, к сожалению, включает в себя некие неприятные обязательства. Например, воспитать себе преемника, хотя бы одного, даже если планируешь занимать свой пост вечно. Так что… — он едко ухмыльнулся. — Присматриваюсь.  
      — Так вот почему я видел, что некоторые выпускники по-прежнему учатся. Я думал, это те, кого оставили на второй год. Не, знаете, я недостаточно умный для политика. Хотя было бы круто.  
      — Вполне. Ума от вас и не требуется, от моего ученика требуется не раздражать меня слишком сильно. В отличие от вас, у меня нет ни капли великодушия, и от того, что я понимаю мотивы поступков идиотов, я не считаю себя обязанным их прощать. Кого-то вроде Тори Локка рядом с собой я убил бы в первый день.  
      — Тогда я тем более отказываюсь. Мне кажется, я буду вас раздражать, а раз на Внутренний Круг не действует закон о не-убийстве собратьев, то я воздержусь вдвойне. Я порой раздражаю сам себя, а ведь казалось бы, пора привыкнуть.  
      — На Внутренний Круг этот дебильный закон тоже действует, — вздохнул Анрике. — Именно поэтому я выбираю кого-то, кого мне не будет хотеться убить каждые пять минут. И не ломайтесь, я достаточно проницателен и без ментального воздействия, я вижу, что вам нравится эта идея.  
      — Идея-то мне нравится, а вот… Слушайте, а я вообще могу отказаться?  
      — Можете, вполне. Сдадите экзамены и будете работать, пока не выплатите долг, обещаю не мстить вам.  
      — Спасибо. Это все очень внезапно. И я правда не уверен, что не буду вызывать у вас желание меня убить каждые пять минут. По-моему, вы испытываете желание убить вообще всех людей, и не каждые пять минут, а постоянно, или я не прав?  
      — Не совсем, — он неожиданно улыбнулся. — Но когда имеешь дело с верхушкой Академии Убийц, то это самое подходящее выражение лица.  
      С такой стороны я об этом не думал.  
      — Отношения между учителем и учеником предполагают доверие, — наконец произнес я. — Для меня иначе они немыслимы. А мы оба не способны доверять никому, кроме самих себя.  
      — Тоже так считаю. Но правила есть правила, — вздохнул Анрике. — Если хотите, мы просто притворимся, что доверяем друг другу.  
      — Звучит очаровательно. Окей, давайте потренируемся. Ваше желание завести ученика и моя личность, которая якобы вас раздражает меньше других — единственные причины, почему я? Ведь среди нас люди вроде Тори — исключения. Большинство выпускников Академии — такие же психопаты, как и я.  
      Он молчал. Долго молчал. Наконец с кислой миной произнёс:  
      — Притворство в доверие предполагает говорение правды, и вы ухитрились задать именно тот вопрос, на который я бы предпочел солгать. Нет. Это не единственная причина.  
      Я адресовал ему вопросительный взгляд. Анрике пожал плечами и с явно неохотой продолжил:  
      — Скажем так, мне известно из достоверных источников, что в будущем вы станете причиной некоего события, которое в моих интересах предотвратить. Поэтому мне бы хотелось держать вас как можно ближе к себе.  
      Я немного подумал. Затем ухмыльнулся:  
      — Мир, что ли, уничтожу?  
      Впервые видел на лице убийцы столь забавное выражение. Нет, он не удивился. Но его лицо стало таким неподвижным, что все было понятно без чтения мыслей.  
      — Что вас натолкнуло на это предположение?  
      — Пообещайте не убивать меня. Прямо сейчас. Иначе я не отвечу на ваш вопрос.  
      Он бросил на меня яростный взгляд.  
      — Хорошо. Обещаю не убивать вас, что бы вы не сказали. В течение суток.  
      — Если вы слышали пророчество, в котором рассказывается, что я уничтожу мир, и потому вы хотите взять меня в ученики, тихонько прикончить на одном из заданий, выставив как несчастный случай, и предотвратить конец света, то вы опоздали. Я уже.  
      — То есть? — на этот раз он даже не попытался скрыть удивление ни в голосе, ни в лице.  
      — Я уже уничтожил мир. Сделанного не воротишь. Я уничтожил несколько лет пространства и времени целого мира. Никто не знает, сколько именно, потому что я их уничтожил. Целиком и полностью. Стер из реальности. Никто не знает, как, потому что процесс уничтожения тоже уничтожен. Я сделаю это через две тысячи с небольшим лет. Вернее, уже сделал. И после этого мир стал жить по другой линии развития. Текущий мир называется Линия-2. Но поскольку я уничтожил также себя, способного уничтожать миры, то в Линии-2 я пока этому не научился.  
      Анрике Чан выругался на неизвестном мне языке и исчез. Я с печалью посмотрел на пустое место. Жаль. Впрочем, пора уже уяснить, что любой человек, который проявляет к тебе доброту, на самом деле чего-то от тебя хочет.  
      Например, убить, чтобы ты не уничтожил мир.  
      Еще неизвестно, не захочет ли он меня убить за то, что я заставил его почувствовать себя идиотом.  
        
      Мне ужасно захотелось увидеть Влада. Ладно, вру, мне ужасно захотелось Касание Тьмы. Мысль о нем омрачилась мыслью, что…  
      — Никто меня бескорыстно не любит, бедного, маленького, одинокого психопатика, — с садистским удовольствием я произнес эти слова вслух и на русском, а затем телепортировался.  
      …в чьи-то руки.  
      — Поймал! — прозвучал тихий, полный торжества голос.  
      Я в изумлении взирал на обнимающего меня волшебника.  
      — Кир…


	22. Театр для Тори

_«Ты, конечно, тот еще засранец. Но это было смешно»._  
  
      Я в изумлении взирал на обнимающего меня волшебника.  
      — Кир…  
      Я обнял его. Просто обнял в ответ, стоя возле ворот Академии, зарылся лицом в его темные пушистые волосы, зажмурился и стоял так какое-то время.  
      «А ведь это мог быть кто-то, кто принял его облик, и ты бы уже был мертв, идиот. Три года в роли наёмного убийцы тебя ничему не научили. Кир Лидн Васильев не является членом Академии, равно как и все твои «друзья» из будущего, способные принять его облик и убить тебя, тем не менее, он как-то попал во внешний квадрат».  
      Я чуть отпустил руки. Кир поднял голову, улыбнулся смущенно и в то же время лукаво.  
      — Я же вовремя, да?  
      — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. — Я снова обнял его, гладя по спине, тиская и целуя в шею. — Это, кажется, одно из самый крутых «вовремя» в моей жизни.  
      Он усмехнулся, прижавшись ко мне.  
      — Тебя… — Мне казалось, если я его отпущу, он опять исчезнет, и я быстро прошел в ворота внутренней территории, походя удивившись тому, что мне это удалось вместе с Киром, и телепортнулся к себе. — Тебя можно поздравить с успешным окончанием эксперимента?.. В смысле, тебе удалось сделать модель жизни?  
      — Что-то вроде того, — уклончиво произнес он, чуть отстраняясь и глядя мне в глаза. — Ты такой сейчас… даже не знаю, как описать. Совсем не такой, как в будущем. Но мне нравится.  
      Я только после его слов внимательно пригляделся к нему. Он не изменил темно-серым цветам и обтягивающей тело приятной ткани, но на этот раз поверх тонкой водолазки и серых брюк было надето нечто среднее между халатом ученого и парадной мантией волшебника. Длинный серебристо-серый плащ из неизвестного мне материала, очень красивый и какой-то даже завораживающий.  
      — Хватит залипать на мой плащ, — неожиданно фыркнул Кир и высвободился из этой красоты, небрежно швырнув ее на пол. — Вот это ваша, блин, общая черта, обнимая меня, начать залипать на мой плащ! Эти узоры созданы, чтобы на них залипали враги, а не ты!  
      Я неуверенно хмыкнул. Честно говоря, на его лицо я тоже залипал. Он мне сейчас показался еще красивее, чем тогда в саду. На самом деле, я залипал на плащ, чтобы поддерживать связный диалог. Прошло столько времени, но, как выяснилось, мои чувства к Киру нифига не изменились. Когда смотрел в его лицо, мне его сразу хотелось выебать. Очень хотелось. Просто очень.  
      Потом до меня дошло.  
      — Я в будущем рассказал тебе эту историю, и ты решил прийти и меня утешить? Нихрена себе!  
      — Да. Да, я такой охуительно добрый. Вспомни об этом, когда снова меня встретишь, понял?  
      Я с удивлением смотрел на него. Фразочка в духе Амира, по правде говоря.  
      — Ээээ, а ты точно Кир?  
      Он удивлённо уставился на меня, а затем улыбнулся.  
      — Точно, точно. Прости. Я… я привык к тебе из будущего. А ты меня даже и не знаешь почти. Я… — он чуть прикусил согнутый палец. — Я от тебя научился всяким плохим вещам, вот. — Он вдруг моргнул, на мгновение его глаза вспыхнули. — И не смей думать, что я чертов оборотень!  
      — Прости. Прости, Кир, я просто… — Я схватил его и поцеловал наконец в губы, и он целовался как Кир, как мой Кир, и, ох, блять, как будто бы не было всех этих трех?.. или уже четырёх лет…  
      «Я люблю тебя».  
      Я впивался в него, а он впивался в меня, и это опять было как-то неосознанно и слишком жадно, и почему-то в голове у меня билась только одна мысль «неуходинеуходинеуходи».  
      Я кончил так, что думал, что умру.  
      Когда смог хоть что-то говорить, то у меня перемешались китайские и русские маты.  
      Я вообще не мог понять, как раньше жил столько времени без секса. Без Кира. Блять.  
      Я схватил его за руку, приник к шее, поцеловал в нее, в грудь, лизнул сосок и понял, что мне мало. Кир так же податливо позволил мне овладеть собой, он как-то отдавался мне так, что мне каждый раз хотелось его все больше. Это была какая-то персонификация Бесконечности, я смотрел в эти его темные — казалось бы, совершенно обычные, — глаза, и у меня было ощущение, что я лечу в бесконечности космоса, пытаясь найти его предел, понимая, что это невозможно, но все равно пытаясь, потому что лететь в никуда в бесконечности — это самое охуительное, что может случиться с пустыми существами вроде меня.  
      «Я тебя обожаю, Кир. Я даже понять не могу, с какой стати я тебя так люблю. Я вообще не должен...»  
      Я не мог ничего из этого произнести вслух.  
      Мой разум заявил, что он не хочет работать в присутствии Кира, он и так работал целых три года, все, пока-пока, у него выходной, разбирайтесь с происходящим без него.  
      И я разбирался. С ненасытным удовольствием, я разбирался.  
      «Я люблю тебя».  
      Почему-то глаза наполнялись слезами, когда я его целовал. Это было похоже на секс-истерику.  
      «Пожалуйста, не уходи, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не уходи».  
      — Пожалуйста, не уходи, — я прошептал это, глядя в окно, за которым уже сгустился вечер. Я сидел на кровати, Кир прижимался к моей груди, я обнимал его и слушал его дыхание.  
      Волшебник вздохнул.  
      — Ты знаешь, я не могу. Если ты сейчас уйдёшь в будущее со мной, будет два тебя. Это плохой парадокс, поверь мне, потому что умрешь именно ты. Ты в будущем… гораздо сильнее, чем ты сейчас, поэтому тут без вариантов. К тому же у тебя сейчас здесь все не так уж плохо будет. Плохой была именно эта ночь, вернее, день и ночь, так что уйду утром. Прости, пожалуйста, но это правда, я не могу тут остаться, вернее, я-то могу, но у тебя будут интересные дела, и я тебе буду только мешать.  
      — Как ты мне можешь мешать, — прошептал я. — Я… я хочу быть с тобой. Где угодно.  
      — Насколько я понял, у тебя долг перед Гильдией… то есть Академией, — спокойно произнес Кир. — Эти люди умеют не хуже меня путешествовать во времени и взыскивать долги. Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы мастер Анрике отрубил голову моему парню, да еще и, косвенно, по моей вине.  
      Я выругался. Я напрочь забыл о долге.  
      — Путешествия во Времени так далеко — сложные, — тихо сказал Кир. — И ты правда будешь настолько занят, что тебе будет не до меня. Я к тому, что я бы и рад приходить к тебе, но… Я не смогу каждый день. По правде говоря, у нас сейчас в будущем все довольно интересно… Но если хочешь… — Он поднял на меня лукавый взгляд. — Могу прийти через месяц.  
      — Да. Да, хочу. Через месяц — это замечательно. Месяц маленький. И вообще. Я не видел тебя три, между прочим, года!  
      Он странно улыбнулся.  
      — Слушай, а хочешь, я на тебе женюсь? Просто чтобы… — я запнулся. — В общем, чтобы ты вернулся.  
      Кир уставился на меня чернющими глазами, а потом неожиданно хихикнул. Затем упал на кровать и рассмеялся в голос, скрючившись.  
      — Прозвучало настолько смешно?  
      Он покосился на меня из-под растопыренных пальцев и кивнул.  
      — Очень интересная форма предложения, Альфред. И да, хочу.  
      Я вздрогнул. Давно никто не называл меня по имени. Я погладил лежащего на боку Кира, который по-прежнему улыбался, но убрал руки от лица.  
      — Прости. Я серьезно говорил, просто подумал, если за три с чем-то года, полных таких событий, я не изменил к тебе чувства, то… то это стоит того. И к тому же…  
      «Несколько часов назад я пытался спланировать собственную свадьбу с отвратительным финалом, потому, вероятно…» «Закрыто» — выдал мне мозг и отказался размышлять о всякой пакости.  
      — «К тому же» — что?  
      — Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Очень-очень-очень не хочу.  
      Кир показушно сощурился.  
      — Я, знаешь ли, очень консервативен и потребую с тебя брачный контракт. В котором будут большими и жирными буквами перечислены все твои блядские оборотни, Сильвестры Крэи и… и прочие личности, с которыми тебе нельзя будет оставаться наедине дольше пяти фактических минут.  
      — Ничего себе! — Я покачал головой, любуясь его лицом. — Ты, оказывается, ревнивый. Слушай, а как это будет засчитываться, если в будущем я по-любому проведу с Сильвестром очень много времени, поскольку жениться на тебе я планирую именно здесь?  
      — Здесь? — удивился Кир. — Почему здесь?  
      — Потому что наша Академия очень блядская, — я поднялся и обнял его, сидевшего на постели, за плечи. — Веришь или нет, но именно здесь может получиться отличная брачная церемония.  
      — Я не член Академии, — покачал головой Кир. — Ты мне раньше рассказывал. Вообще-то ты сейчас нарушаешь правила. Или я. В общем, мы. На территорию Академии нельзя приводить чужаков.  
      — Серьезно? — И правда, есть такое правило. Просто у меня не было друзей вне Академии. Хотя со Смерти проблем не возникло… Возможно потому, что в правилах было написано «людей». Я поднял лежащий на полу плащ Кира и накинул на его плечи. Нашел свой, гораздо менее красивый, и, вероятно, менее функциональный. Маг с любопытством смотрел на меня, сидя на кровати. Я обнял его, поднял на руки, призвал диск и вылетел в окно.  
      Внутренний квадрат Академии мерцал редкими огнями по периметру. Некоторые участки, например, Главный Сад, были полностью затемнены, — таким образом уважалось право растений и мира на ночь; равно как и некоторые тренировочные области — для развития умений действовать в темноте. Полностью был сокрыт магическим барьером Тайный Квадрат — сердце Академии, территория, о которой ходило такое количество слухов, что лично я отмел их все сразу, чтобы не мучиться. Теплый ночной ветер гнал меня на север, и я позволил этому направлению вести меня, ведь было неважно, с какой стороны пересекать Внешний Барьер, после которого можно телепортнуться куда угодно.  
      — Красиво, — Кир обнимал меня за шею, глядя вниз. — В будущем ты совсем не летаешь. Даже не знал, что ты умеешь.  
      — Доступ на внешнюю телепортацию в переделах внутренних зданий только у мастеров. У ассасинов — на внешний круг, — я указал на многочисленные декоративные сады, уже видневшиеся сквозь Внешний Барьер. — А всякие недоучки вроде меня могут телепортироваться только за границами. А как ты прошел?  
      Кир ответил не сразу.  
      — Долго объяснять, у вас есть уязвимость безопасности, но маловероятно, что ее заметит кто-то еще, кроме меня, поскольку принцип, с помощью которого я сумел ей воспользоваться, откроют только через тысячу семьсот лет.  
      — Ты такой милый.  
      Вскоре мы миновали границу, и я спустился, а затем телепортировался.  
      — Лес? — удивился Кир.  
      — Необитаемый, насколько мне известно. Прихожу сюда, когда хочу побыть один. У нас времени до утра, да? — Я достал кристалл и сверился со временем, поскольку лес находился в Южной Америке, где был еще день.  
      — Ага. — Кир взял меня за руку. — Это… извини меня. За прошлое. Я... — он задумался. — Я только сейчас понял, что ты видишь меня в первый раз с тех пор.  
      Я обнял его и поцеловал.  
      — Я думал, что буду злиться на тебя. Или не буду вообще к тебе ничего чувствовать. Прошло столько времени, а я… я не злюсь на тебя. Уже. Просто… наверное, мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы были чаще вместе, чем одну ночь раз в три года. У меня, видишь ли, тоже консервативные взгляды.  
      — Я приду через месяц. — Кир прижался ко мне и стиснул пальцами мой член. — Но я не смогу чаще.  
      — Это в любом случае уже прогресс.  
      «Заметка на будущее: если хочешь погулять с Киром, не целоваться с ним», — подумал я, валяясь на своем расстеленном на какой-то полянке плаще.  
      Но очень сложно гулять с Киром и не целоваться с ним.  
        
      Я вернулся к утру, на этот раз попрощавшись с ним нормально, рухнул на постель прямо в одежде и проспал до вечера.  
      Затем меня растолкал Об, сказав, что меня желают видеть в зале мастеров.  
      Поводов могло быть предостаточно. Кто-то мог увидеть Кира. Или из-за винтовки. Или мастер Анрике решил устроить мне публичную экзекуцию…  
      Оказалось — последнее. Анрике Чан заявил, что такой творческий молодой человек, как я, не должен оставаться без присмотра, и что он великодушно принимает меня в свои ученики. Судя по лицам собравшихся, это было охуеть как круто. Официально мы станем учителем и учеником как только я сдам экзамены. Я ловил завистливые взгляды одногруппников, а также некоторых присутствующих ассасинов, включая Тори, и думал, смотрели бы они так же, зная, что буквально сутки назад мастер Анрике хотел меня прикончить. Видимо, смотался в будущее проверить мои показания. Забавно. Как раз в то время, когда пришел Кир…  
      Внезапно я понял, что я сделаю с Тори.  
      Я принял посвящение в ученичество, включавшее в себя клятву не пытаться убить учителя, а от учителя — не пытаться убить ученика, и Камень Правды ее принял.  
      После церемонии Тори Локк подскочил ко мне первым и начал поздравлять, обнимать за плечи и говорить, что «гордится мной». Я вежливо пресек его болтовню и завил, что желаю поговорить с ним наедине позже. Получив еще несколько поздравлений, наставлений и всего прочего, я отошел вместе с ним к Главному Саду, в то место, где я порой ел, сбегая от него. Идеально.  
      — Тори, — проникновенно сказал я, положив руки на его плечи. — Ты, кажется, не совсем понял ситуацию.  
      По красивому (но Вневременные боги видят, как мне остоебенившему!) лицу волшебника пробежала тень неуверенности.  
      — Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сейчас чуть не умер? Разумеется, мастер Анрике не будет показывать свои чувства на публике, но… — Я проникновенно взглянул в глаза Тори. — Ты ведь знаешь, что мастер Чан отвечает за _внешнюю_ политику Академии?  
      — Арин, о чем ты толкуешь?  
      Я приподнял брови, словно не мог уразуметь, как можно не понимать очевидных вещей. Мое имя в его устах резануло по нервам. За одну прошлую ночь я вновь привык быть Альфредом и очень наслаждаться этим бытием.  
      — Тори, мастер Чан _взял меня в свои ученики_. Впервые за вековую службу и работу во Внутреннем Круге он взял кого-то в ученики. Ты ведь понимаешь, Тори, что мы с ним не просто учитель и ученик, не так ли?  
      Осознание буквально расползалось по лицу Тори, которое приобрело странное, никогда не виденное мной выражение. Затем его брови непривычно изогнулись домиком.  
      — То есть вы…?  
      Я развел руками, мол, а как иначе-то.  
      — Но… А как же я?.. Арин, мы ведь с тобой связаны!  
      — Тори, — я покачал головой. — Мастер Анрике знает, кто совершил на меня нападение.  
      — Серьезно?!  
      «Черт. Хотя Тори Локк — актер. Но очень натурально вышло у него недоумение».  
      — Да, Тори. А еще он знает, кто опоил меня приворотным зельем.  
      Он покраснел, и это удивило меня. Получается, он и впрямь не причастен к нападению?.. Циничные выводы Анрике Чана передались и мне, хотя изначально я в коварство Тори не верил.  
      — Я просто… ну, так часто делают, оно все равно действовало всего неделю… — пробормотал он, отведя взгляд.  
      «Неделю?! Ах ты всратый садомазохистский мозг, завтра заставлю тебя снова пойти на лекции к мастеру Времени и прослушать их все до единой!!!»  
      — Тори, — я чуть сжал его плечи, заставив смотреть в глаза. — Ты правда думаешь, что смерть Свена была случайностью?  
      — Что?! — глаза убийцы расширились.  
      Я развел руками. Мол, _додумывай сам_. Одна из важных тайн ремесла, в которые меня посвятили актеры: «Когда недостаточно реквизита, его приходится изображать». И вот сейчас я заставил Тори «придумывать реквизит». Проводить связи там, где их нет.  
      — Я скажу лишь один раз, Тори Локк. Я — ученик мастера Анрике Чана. Ты ведь слышал нашу клятву? Я _подчиняюсь_ ему. — Я выговорил это слово, приблизившись к губам Тори, а затем резко отстранился. — Я уже просил сделать для тебя исключение, Тори, но мастер сказал, что об этом не может быть и речи. Поэтому в следующий раз, когда ты захочешь положить руку на мое плечо, вспомни, _что никто не заподозрил в смерти Свена ничего странного._  
      Тори бросил на меня испуганный взгляд и сбежал, а я, убедившись, что сбежал он далеко, насвистывая, отправился на прогулку по саду.  
      Да, это было легко. И, — чертовски приятно. Думаю, та часть моего мозга, которая хочет мучить других людей, хочет этого лишь потому, что эти другие люди мучили ее. Но это контрпродуктивно и несовершенно — так думать. Особенно — мучить глупых людей, не осознающих свои действия, а живущих по шаблонам.  
      Мне было неоткуда тогда знать, что я случайно угадал: не о том, что мастер Анрике убил Свена, а о том, что именно Свен чуть не убил меня.  
        
      — Ты, конечно, тот еще засранец, — раздался голос у меня рядом с ухом. — Но это было смешно, хотя со свадьбой было бы смешнее.  
      — А я вас ждал. Думал, при вашем интересе к ситуации вы не упустите шанса посмотреть на результат. Как прогулка в будущее?  
      — Забавно. Ладно, что сделано, то сделано. Ты какой-то катастрофичный парнишка, за тобой надо присматривать. Кстати, что за пацан был у тебя вчера в спальне? Не то чтобы мне было дело, но он чужак, как мне доложили…  
      — Он мой! — рявкнул я. — В смысле, не надо ничего с ним делать. Он мой. Из будущего. Просто пришел навестить меня. Пожалуйста, не делайте с ним ничего.  
      — Ты похоже и сам поверил в свое вранье? — глумливо усмехнулся Анрике. — Мне плевать, кого ты трахаешь, но в следующий раз делай это не на территории Академии. Твой парень очень взволновал наши защитные чары, но по какой-то причине они сработали на двенадцать часов позже, чем он фактически их преодолел… Наш мастер, Блуждающий во Времени, впечатлен и озадачен.  
      «Да неужели?! Наконец-то нашлась управа на этого несущего древненаучный шизофазический бред улыбающегося гаденыша!»  
      — Он тоже… Блуждающий во времени. И спасибо. За то, что не стали меня убивать. И его.  
      — Я не врал о том, что мне нужен ученик. И о том, что ты не так сильно меня бесишь, как остальные. Хотя из-за тебя… — он нахмурился. — Или нет? Ты думаешь, напугал Тори достаточно, чтобы он не стал болтать?  
      Я улыбнулся.  
      — Моя ставка была на субординацию. У того типа из книжки было очень сильно чувство иерархии, и я предположил, хотя не обращал внимание на это в Тори, что у него тоже сильно чувство иерархии. Если бы я сделал вид, что бросил его ради кого-то другого в Академии, ученика или ассасина, он ни за что бы не сдался. А так я решил воспользоваться своим назначением именно потому, что вы — Мастер Внутреннего Круга. Тори не станет ничего предпринимать, потому что вы слишком выше его по званию.  
      Мастер Анрике хмыкнул.  
      — И правда, должно сработать.  
      Оно и вправду сработало.


	23. Скиталец снов

_«— Знаешь, ты куда интереснее, чем был при жизни.  
— Ты тоже»._  
  
      Барная стойка была длинной, белой и уходила в бесконечность. Слева находился белый туман, такой статичный, что казался нарисованным; справа — ряд напитков, названия которых невозможно было разглядеть. Вся картина была похожа на начальную трехмерную проекцию, создатель которой еще не начал накладывать ни цвета, ни текстуры.  
      Перед Микой стоял пустой прозрачный стакан. Ситуация оставалась неизменной уже долгое время: в баре не было бармена, и у него не получалось перелезть через стойку и заняться самообслуживанием.  
      Он мог, разумеется, просто уйти, но он не делал этого, а ждал. Довольно абсурдно, потому что он не знал, кого именно он ждет, и с какой целью. Не раз и не два рядом или в стороне появлялись другие люди, многие из них присаживались на один из бесконечной череды белых стульев, вертели в руках стаканы, либо пытались перелезть через стойку, но ни у кого не получалось. Мика пытался с ними говорить, но они либо не понимали его, либо несли бред. Некоторые сидели долго, другие уходили сразу. На одном парне, что провел почти столько же времени тут, сколько и он сам, Мика в какой-то момент перестал фокусироваться, а когда снова взглянул в его сторону, тот уже исчез. Еще один раз волшебник увидел, как у сидевшей в отдалении женщины в руках оказался напиток. Это было настолько нестепенно, что он вначале глазам не поверил; к тому же дама сидела далеко, но затем он отчетливо увидел, как она подносит к губам ярко-красный коктейль и пьет.  
      К своему запоздалому сожалению, Мика сперва не понял, _что_ это значит, а когда сообразил и ринулся к единственной из сумевших сделать заказ в этом муторном месте, дама исчезла раньше, чем он успел добежать.  
      Он ждал еще очень долго, теперь уже пристальнее вглядываясь в появлявшихся людей; двум из них, насколько Мике удалось разглядеть, тоже каким-то образом доставались напитки, но как только маг пытался подбежать к ним и поинтересоваться, что происходит, оказывалось, что небольшое расстояние, разделявшее их, на деле очень даже большое: два следующих счастливца тоже успели исчезнуть раньше, чем он их достигал.  
      Поэтому, когда какой-то мужчина плюхнулся на стул рядом с ним, хлопнул по стойке ладонью с длинными, удивительно изящными пальцами и что-то произнес, Мика попросту лишился дара речи. А перед незнакомцем, словно они все время там и стояли, появились пепельница и наполненный до краев стакан конька. Мужчина достал сигарету и закурил, пользуясь обычной зажигалкой, и этот факт показался Мике самым странным из всего. Волшебник, способный по хлопку ладони получить напиток в таком месте, пользуется зажигалкой, чтобы прикурить? В этом было что-то неправильное.  
      Мика пристально разглядывал мужчину, настолько мог — никак не удавалось сконцентрироваться на деталях его одежды или лице. Рука, сжимавшая стакан и сигарету, была слегка загорелой. На ноге, которую он с необычной гибкостью завернул вокруг барного стула, висел довольно длинный меч в ножнах, что смотрелось неуместно в сочетании со светлыми брюками из хорошей ткани. Поверх бежевой рубашки он носил что-то вроде плаща с капюшоном, из слишком легкой и прозрачной золотистой материи. Непонятно, зачем может пригодиться такой плащ. Мужчина не смотрел на Мику, тот лишь видел его короткие и желтые, даже скорее какие-то позолоченные волосы.  
      — Прошу прошения…  
      — За что? — незнакомец повернулся к Мике, и маг вздрогнул. Глаза незнакомца светились ярким золотым светом, настолько завораживающим, что невозможно было сосредоточиться на чертах его лица. Затем он моргнул, что дало Мике время прийти в себя, и добавил: — Впрочем, просите, я не против.  
      На самом деле в мире нет ничего особенного в светящихся глазах любого цвета. Эта мода не увядает многие столетия, просто то утихает, то ослабевает в зависимости от территории, мода, подражающая редкому натуральному явлению сияния глаз у особенно сильных магов. Но именно здесь и сейчас это зрелище было жутким и неприятным.  
      — Как вам удалось сделать заказ?  
      — Хлопнул по столу ладонью и произнес название напитка.  
      — Я пытался делать то же самое множество раз на куче языков! — воскликнул Мика. (На самом деле всего на двух, но это не имело значения).  
      — Ну и еще неплохо предложить бармену деньги.  
      — Думаете, я этого не делал?! — возмутился волшебник. — И кстати, вы получили свой коньяк без всякой платы.  
      Его собеседник кивнул.  
      — Это потому что я тут работаю, господин Михайлов. Забавно устроен мир, не так ли? Нельзя везде только вам быть почётной персоной.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?! — возмутился Мика.  
      — Как был грубияном при жизни, так и остался, — меланхолично произнёс золотоглазый. В его голосе чувствовалась странная неприязнь, или может злорадство. — Что до твоего имени, оно написано у тебя на лбу, идиот.  
      Мика машинально схватился за лоб, разумеется, ничего не нащупав, а золотоглазый уже вовсю ржал над ним, покачиваясь на стуле и опираясь на стойку локтем, чтобы удержать равновесие. Чудовищным усилием воли Мика сдержался и не поддел ногой эту хрупкую конструкцию.  
      — Рано тебе еще со мной воевать, — хмыкнул мужчина, словно мысли Мики тоже были написаны — может не у него на лбу, а рядом, как бабл комикса. — По крайней мере, тут. Чтобы не тратить жалкие остатки твоего разума, я объясню. Ты помер. Тебе удалось после смерти сохранить цельность личности, поздравляю, хотя, как по мне, так сомнительное достижение — сохранять _твою_ личность. Но, что сделано, то сделано. И тебе невероятно повезло встретить меня, вот уж непонятно, за какие геройские подвиги. Я — проводник между мирами. Для тех мертвых, кто сохранил себя после смерти, разумеется. За плату я отведу тебя в подходящий тебе новый мир, если ты этого хочешь. Если же ты откажешься, ты останешься вечно блуждать в этом тумане. И, боюсь, ты, как покойник, совершенно невидим для нашего бармена, поэтому вряд ли тебе светит алкогольная вечность.  
      Мика долго и пристально смотрел на мужчину. Нечто в его облике казалось знакомым, но он не мог понять, сфокусироваться, что именно. Он чем-то напоминал кого-то знакомого, но в то же время являлся еще кем-то иным… Такое ощущение может возникать лишь при…  
      — А, так это сон! — догадался волшебник.  
      — И да, и нет, — отозвался золотоглазый. — Для меня это все, разумеется, сон. Для тебя — посмертное существование. Не трать извилины понапрасну, я лучше объясню, чем подвергнусь допросу непрофессионалом без рационального мышления. Должность проводника умерших не может занимать волшебник в нормальном теле. 95% телепортаций из одного мира в другой убивают хрупкие клеточные организмы. Только человек, полностью освоившийся в своем теле сна, может претендовать на должность.  
      Мика нахмурился, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Затем произнес:  
      — Ты переместишь меня в другой мир, но я буду бесплотным духом? Или я рожусь… тьфу, родюсь… мать твою! Я начну новую жизнь в теле младенца?!  
      — О, нет, на это можешь не рассчитывать. Ты переместишься в новый мир, полностью сохранив себя, как ты сейчас есть. Собственно, это твоя заслуга и награда. Немногим магам удается подохнуть, сохранив осознание себя. Именно для таких цельных личностей и существует подобная привилегия, как встреча со мной.  
      — Почему? — спросил Мика. Не то чтобы ему хотелось услышать похвалу или признание в тайном заговоре Вселенной. Просто, судя по его опыту, мир не был справедлив.  
      — Потому что есть существа, которые считают, что вы этого заслуживаете, — сухо отрезал золотоглазый. — Волею судеб я в их числе.  
      — Но ты сказал, что это твоя работа…  
      — Ага. Любимая работа. Хотя, следует признать, что я в моем теле бодрствования всегда находил это забавным. Что-что, а альтруизм мне никак не свойственен.  
      Внезапно то, как он произнес эту фразу, даже скорее нечто в исполненной цинизма интонации озарило Мику воспоминанием, а затем и узнаванием.  
      — Альфред?! Альфред Майнштайн?!  
      Он сухо кивнул и сделал глоток коньяка. Потом закурил еще одну сигарету.  
      — Признаться, второй раз я встречаюсь с кем-то из умерших, кого я знал. Первый раз это была куда более приятная встреча. Я бы с удовольствием оставил бы тебя мурыжиться в лимбе до скончания вселенной, но… — он задумался. — Скажем так, это было бы несправедливо.  
      Мика пытался связать воедино картину событий. Получалось скверно. Наконец он произнес:  
      — Хочешь сказать, что Альфред Майнштайн в своем теле сна является проводником душ умерших?!  
      — Не совсем. Я бы сказал, проводником проскочивших. Очевидно, ты оказался куда более цельной и сильной личностью, чем я думал о тебе в мире, и раз уж ты сумел проскочить врата смерти в сознании, то — ю велкам, конгрэтс — ты заслужил честь продолжить свою жизнь после смерти, сохранив свой жалкий ничтожный умишко. Впрочем, раз уж сохранил, то, пожалуй, насчет «ничтожного» я погорячился.  
      Мика к тому времени уже лучше осознал происходящее, поэтому задал вопрос, который, как он прекрасно знал, он не должен был задавать:  
      — Тогда почему я до сих пор жив?  
      Альфред — если, конечно, это был он — посмотрел на него со странным презрением, даже глаза чуть потухли и стали походить на нормальные человеческие.  
      — Ты все по-прежнему идиот. Я же сказал, что ты помер.  
      — Перефразирую, — резко, подавляя волну гнева, произнес Мика. — Почему ты — если ты действительно Альфред Майнштайн — не пришел ко мне в теле сна с огромной косой и не отрубил мне голову в тот же день после того, как я практически развеял по полю твое физическое тело?  
      — А, — последовало долгое молчание, затем взгляд Майнштайна-не-Майнштайна снова засиял. — Удивительно, что тебе это пришло в голову. Должно быть, я недооценил тебя. Все-таки.  
      Воцарилось продолжительное молчание. Мика смотрел, как он курит, и думал, насколько будет в силах удержать его, если он попытается сбежать. Но Майнштайн продолжал курить, глядя на алкогольные ряды, которые, вероятно, для него выглядели совершенно иначе. Наконец Мика нарушил молчание:  
      — Я бы все-таки хотел получить ответ на свой вопрос.  
      Майнштайн вздохнул.  
      — Я не уверен, что ты его поймешь.  
      — А ты попробуй.  
      — Не люблю понапрасну сотрясать воздух.  
      — Пожалуйста.  
      Он повернулся к нему всем телом.  
      — Ну, пади передо мной на колени и умоляй, если тебе настолько надо.  
      Мика задумался.  
      — А это поможет?  
      Вот тут он рассмеялся. Звук его смеха был ужасен. Не в плане самого звука, но … казалось, смешки этого существа содрогают белую бесконечность до самого основания. Впервые за долгие блуждания тут Мика почувствовал что-то вроде страха.  
      — Тебе не нужно бояться меня, Мика Михайлов. Твоя жизнь в мире, который ты называл Землёй, закончена. Моя жизнь в мире, который называется Землей, никогда не начиналась. Между мной и тобой нет противостояния и непрощенных грехов.  
      — Настоящий Альфред Майнштайн никогда бы не произнес этих слов.  
      Золотоглазый вздохнул.  
      — Вот поэтому я и считаю тебя идиотом.  
      Настоящий Мика Михайлов уже наверняка бы душил своего собеседника на полу. Но вместо этого он произнес:  
      — Куда ты можешь меня отправить?  
      — Куда угодно, если ты достаточно опытен, чтобы успеть полюбить какой-либо из иных обитаемых миров, — нахмурился он. — Если же у тебя нет таких предпочтений, я отправлю тебя туда, где, по-моему мнению, тебе будет лучше всего начать новую жизнь.  
      — По _твоему мнению? –_ едко произнес Мика.  
      — Да, — безмятежно ответил Майнштайн. — Веришь ты в это или нет, но по данному вопросу я буду абсолютно беспристрастен. В этом заключается моя работа.  
      — И ты отправил первого человека, которого знал, туда, куда он хотел?  
      Он, казалось, запнулся. Затем медленно произнес:  
      — Первый человек, знакомый мне, с которым я встретился в теле сна, был уже мертв. Я не был его проводником. Я лишь воспользовался служебным положением, чтобы узнать, все ли с ним в порядке… — он задумался. — Потому что тот человек мне очень нравился. Он, вернее, она, погибла насильственной смертью. Очень глупой, очень странной для волшебницы, при крайне невыясненных обстоятельствах. Гнёт скорби и недопонимания других вынудил меня пойти на этот шаг и найти ее. Убедившись, что она находится в лучшем месте, я рассказал об этом всем, кто скорбел о ней в мире. — Он снова помолчал. — За это мне крупно влетело от начальства, знаешь ли. Оказалось, так делать нельзя.  
      — От начальства?!  
      Альфред пожал плечами.  
      — Ну да. У меня есть начальство. Создание, которое заведует всей этой… процедурой перераспределения и наград. Существо, решившее внести в мироздание немного справедливости. Я, знаешь ли, очень его…  
      — Перенеси меня в тот мир, где находятся моя жена и моя дочь!!! — выпалил Мика. Он слетел с табурета, практически не контролируя — или наоборот, слишком хорошо контролируя свои действия? — он упал на колени и поклонился золотоглазому, коснувшись лбом пола. — Пожалуйста!  
      Снова молчание. Затем Мика услышал шорох ткани и поднял голову. Альфред медленно ерзал на табурете, пытаясь от него отодвинуться.  
      — Я выполню все, что угодно ради этого! Любое действие, на которое хватит извращенности твоего разума! Клянусь жизнью!  
      — Ээээ… — протянул Альфред Майнштайн, явно подавляя желание взобраться на табурет с ногами. — Ты не понимаешь… Мне в этом виде твое унижение до лампочки… К тому же ты не можешь клясться жизнью, будучи мертвым…  
      — Умоляю тебя! — Мика вскочил и вцепился в полы его полупрозрачного золотого плаща. — Я могу рассказать или показать тебе… я имею в виду… я сделаю, что угодно, что я могу, ради этого!!!  
      Альфред медленно и тщательно отцепил его руки от своей одежды. Только сейчас Мика заметил, что они на самом деле в тонких, похожих на золотистую кожу, перчатках.  
      — Мика, — его голос звучал сухо и твёрдо. — Едва ли твоя жена и ребенок сумели сохранить себя после смерти… Скорей всего, они потеряны навек.  
      — Но ты ведь можешь это проверить?!!! — он снова впился — на этот раз в его запястья.  
      — Черт возьми! — воскликнул Майнштайн, пытаясь вырвать руки. — Каким образом ты проскользнул мимо смерти, сохранив привязанность такой силы?! — Затем, после некоторой борьбы, в ходе которой он каким-то образом извлек свои руки, он добавил: — Это невозможно!  
      Мика взглянул в его абсолютно нечеловеческие глаза и твердо произнес:  
      — Разве ты не совершал ничего невозможного в своей жизни, Альфред Майнштайн? Или, если я правильно понимаю, в своих жизнях?!  
      — Нет, — сурово отрезал проводник между мирами. — Я совершал лишь то, что ограниченные своим мировоззрением индивиды по своей тупости считали невозможным… — он осекся, а затем резко пнул Мику ногой в грудь. Отлетая прочь, тот неожиданно понял, что Альфред сделал это машинально, а не из злости, хотя он не знал, откуда он знал это. — Послушай, это против правил…  
      — Ты только что признался в том, что нарушал свои правила! Если ты говоришь, что твой босс на стороне справедливости…  
      — Это было личное! — возмущенно воскликнул Альфред Майнштайн. — Ты для меня — никто! Я не люблю и не ненавижу тебя, я не собираюсь ради тебя…  
      — Ты не ненавидишь меня? — Мика произнес это непроизвольно, от изумления.  
      — Нет. — Казалось, он испытывал неловкость от своих слов. — Да, ты мудак, но ты… я не знаю, как сказать… правильный мудак? Я не ненавижу тебя ни в теле бодрствования, ни, тем более, в теле сна. Но это не значит, что ты мне нравишься настолько, чтобы я потакал твоим жалким привязанностям! — быстро закончил он.  
      — Но почему?!  
      — Вот теперь я близок к тому, чтобы тебя действительно ударить, — процедил Альфред. — Где была твоя любознательность, когда ты был жив?! Почему в теле сна ты адекватнее большинства людей, которых я встречал, тогда как в теле бодрствования ты невежда и придурок?!  
      Мика поднялся с пола и тяжко выпрямился под золотым взглядом нечеловеческих глаз.  
      — А где в реальном мире были твоя крутость и собранность, которые ты мне демонстрируешь сейчас, Альфред Майнштайн?  
      — Иди нахуй!  
      Он снова хлопнул по столу, и перед ним возник новый стакан коньяка. Старый куда-то загадочно исчез. Подумав, Мика осторожно вернулся или скорее вполз на свое место на стуле.  
      Опустошив стакан, Альфред вздохнул. У него в руках появилась тонкая деревяшка со списком, алфавита которого Мика не знал.  
      — Ладно, хорошо, — почти не открывая рта, произнес Альфред. — Я проверю.  
      Бесконечно долгая пауза, казалось, сведёт Мику с ума, но он не решался вторгнуться в его занятие. Наконец Альфред поднял голову.  
      — Удивительно. Твоя жена действительно есть в наших списках. В отличие от дочери. Ее жизнь была потеряна безвозвратно, впрочем, иного и быть не могло, в ее возрасте люди редко заботятся о посмертном существовании.  
      Внутри Мики что-то скрутилось и застыло, будто его кишки залило гипсом.  
      — Кара жива, а Аня — нет?!  
      — Да.  
      — И ты можешь провести меня в мир, где живет Кара?!  
      Альфред, казалось, колебался, затем кивнул.  
      — Я… — Мика помедлил, собираясь с мыслями. — Я отдам тебе за это все, что у меня есть.  
      Он скривил губы.  
      — У тебя нет ничего, что мне могло бы понадобиться, Мика Михайлов.  
      — Я отдам тебе свое имя.  
      — Че? — он нахмурился. — Спасибо, но мое меня устраивает.  
      — Ты не понял, — Мика хотел было отразить его гримасу, но передумал. — Ты даже не понимаешь, что это значит. Я отдам тебе свое имя. Свой титул. Двадцать восьмой мужчина великого рода Михайловых, Седьмой законный претендент на место в Русской диаспоре, 64 претендент на место в Американской Диаспоре, Пятый претендент на место в Диаспоре страны Юма. Ты, вследствие своего неблагородного происхождения, даже не знаешь, что существует такой ритуал. Любой наследник благородной и древней крови может пожертвовать свое место любому волшебнику, после своей смерти, либо при жизни. Все, что нужно сделать, это лишь переместиться во времени, где я бы смог изменить свое завещание. Для тебя, я думаю, это не составит труда.  
      — Мика, ты мертв. И мне не нужно место в Диаспоре. Тем более шестьдесят четвёртое.  
      — Тебе может и нет, а твоему телу бодрствования оно не повредит. Представляешь, как будет рад Иван, если ты окажешься его младшим братом? Официально, без права на отмену?  
      Он застыл, и Мика не мог понять, изумлен он или обдумывает. Затем Альфред Майнштайн произнес:  
      — Знаешь, ты куда интереснее, чем был при жизни.  
      — Ты тоже.


	24. Пыль и прах

_«Больше никогда для меня не взошло две луны, и стены древнего храма Лунных Нот, в котором происходит эта оргия, не окружили меня»._  
  
      Спустя некоторое время они оказались в мире, которого Мика никогда не видел. Альфред сдержал его попытку ринуться по странной прозрачной тропе к жилищу, похожему на гриб, объевшийся стероидов.  
      — Мика, ты должен знать. Твоя жена дано уже живет в этом мире. Может так статься, что… она не захочет тебя… в смысле… ей не захочется…  
      Но Мика уже бежал по хрустальной дорожке.  
      ***  
        
      Спустя несколько минут… или часов… или вечностей… он вышел из дома обратно. К его изумлению, Альфред Майнштайн все еще сидел на покачивающемся на ветру стеклянном полотне и задумчиво точил свой уродливый длинный меч.  
      — Хотите пересмотреть условия договора, мистер Михайлов?  
      — Я должен снова падать на колени? — спросил Мика. Альфред скептически окинул полупрозрачный, шатающийся над пропастью, стеклянный мостик, а затем растянул губы в улыбке:  
      — Да.  
      И Мика упал, потому что у него не было выбора.  
      ***  
        
      — Не будьте идиотом, мистер Михайлов, — холодно произнес Майнштайн. — Я предлагаю вам всю бесконечность Вселенной, а вы… Зачем это вам?! И, отвечая на ваш невысказанный вопрос, нет — Проводники между Мирами не могут влиять на уровень развоплощения магов после смерти. Сколько бы нашего брата не подохло после того, как подохло, мы ничего с этим не можем сделать. Мы работаем только с теми, кто выжил. Не говоря уж о том, что, при всем моем… кхм… изменившемся мнении о вас, вы не слишком подходите на данную должность.  
      — Почему? — просто спросил Мика. — Потому что я мертв?  
      — Нет. Потому что вы пристрастны.  
      Он помолчал.  
      — Понимаете, наша миссия — миссия наград. Мы помогаем людям, которые были достаточно могущественными, чтобы проскользнуть врата смерти в своём мире, обрести интересное существование в новом мире. Тогда как у вас в голове — сплошной сумбур.  
      Слышать это от Альфреда Майнштайна было куда унизительнее, чем встать перед ним на колени.  
      — Хорошо, как ты… вы… как _вы_ стали проводником?! Потому что… — Мика замялся. — Хм, при всем уважении к вашей теперешней личности, ваша личность в мире… я бы сказал, эталон пристрастности и личных амбиций.  
      — Ну, хмм… — Альфред побарабанил тонкими пальцами по столу. Затем внезапно перелил свой коньяк в пустой бокал Мики и хлопнул по столу, получив еще один полный стакан. — Вас, возможно, шокирует, но по времени моего тела бодрствования я получил эту должность в семнадцать лет.  
      — Семнадцать лет… — пробормотал Мика, которого вдруг настигло озарение. — Хочешь сказать, что это было ДО точки преломления?!  
      Картина начала вырисовываться.  
      — Именно что, — спокойно произнес Майнштайн. — Существование тела сна нелинейно. Для меня не существует линейного времени, поэтому, уничтожив мир до своих семнадцати лет, я не полностью уничтожил существование своего тела сна, а лишь проредил его существование теми участками, что относились к его времени. Увы, это были весьма обширные участки, но далеко не все, так как существование Проводника между Мирами для умерших не ограничено линейным временем существования людей в разных мирах и временах.  
      — То есть тело сна Альфреда Майнштайна старше тела бодрствования?  
      — Именно. Если я правильно рассчитал, лет на семь, в совокупности, хотя эти обрывки моего существования весьма растянуты во времени. Представьте себе пунктирную линию, куски которой соединили воедино, и вы получите грубое представление о том, чем я сейчас являюсь. Следует также заметить, что не все сны, что снятся нынешнему господину Майнштайну, коррелируют со мной, поэтому вы могли иметь дело с моей, так сказать, прошло-будущей версией, ничего не подозревающей обо мне. То есть, разумеется, Альфред помнит об этой работе. Но эта наша с вами встреча ему могла присниться в то время, когда он вас еще не знал… — Волшебник задумался. — Или, что вероятнее, наша встреча снится моему осколку. Это, кстати, объясняет парадокс узнавания. Полагаю, в Линии-1 мы никогда не были знакомы, соответственно, не возникни Линия-2, наша встреча была бы всецело беспристрастна.  
      Мика почувствовал, что его мозг хочет закипеть.  
      — Вы никогда не пытались воздействовать на меня в теле сна до сегодняшнего… дня… эпизода, господин Майнштайн.  
      — Что ж, видимо, новый я еще не дорос до такой мудрости, господин Мика, — сухо произнёс маг. — Либо, напротив, как и я, не считает наши взаимоотношения достойными таких радикальных мер.  
      — И все-таки… как именно вы заняли свою должность?  
      Он вздохнул.  
      — Господин Мика, могу я вас еще раз убедить передумать? Место проводника между мирами это не просто должность. Это… призвание. Обусловленное искренним, истовым желанием свершения справедливости. Необходимо быть беспристрастным, чтобы выполнять эту работу, и, если честно, я даже не уверен, будет ли мне позволено продолжать мои действия после того, как тело сна нынешнего Майнштайна полностью сольётся с моим.  
      — Блять, да! — Мика выругался. — Заткни свое сраное высокомерие! Не один ты видишь несправедливость и недостатки этого мира! Чем я хуже тебя, что я не могу претендовать, не могу даже попробовать претендовать на такую должность?! Я хочу этого, более чем хочу! Если уж и правда, как ты говоришь, есть Блуждающие во Сне, то я предпочел бы быть Блуждающим во Сне при Деле! Выполнять что-то полезное! Помогать людям! Как ты сам говоришь, людям, у которых достало силы пройти врата смерти, чтобы это не значило!  
      Майнштайн вздохнул и уставился в свой стакан.  
      — Как ты это сделал?! — заорал Мика, но его крик прозвучал как-то жалко в белых стенах лимба.  
      Альфред снова вздохнул, будто принцесса, а затем мрачно посмотрел на Мику.  
      — Хорошо. Я начал с того, что прошел в теле сна сквозь портал в Демономир.  
      — Что?!  
      — Да, именно так. Я уговорил демона провести меня в своей мир, будучи в теле сна. Она выполнила свою часть работы, но оказалось, что в Демономире тело сна человека обладает убойным запахом, по которому меня можно выследить. Я был преследуем стаей разгневанных демонов до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на одного из них, взявшего меня под свое покровительство. Я выжил и проснулся.  
      Мика застыл, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. В двенадцать лет…  
      — Затем имел место иной эпизод. Я был удостоен чести быть приглашённым на ритуал Вальпургиевой Ночи.  
      Мика поперхнулся коньяком.  
      — Это выдумки!  
      — Вовсе нет, — спокойно отозвался Альфред Майнштайн. — По земному времени возможность попасть на сие элитарное сборище ограничено одним днём, плюс-минус месяц с этого феерического события. Следует сказать, что я был как минимум четырежды на этом ритуале, пока меня, по неизвестной мне причине, не выбрали Королём данного события.  
      Мика вцепился в стакан. По слухам, ритуал Вальпургиевой ночи являлся ежегодным собранием сильнейших волшебников _мира_ вне зависимости от социального статуса или возраста, и да, попасть туда можно было только в теле сна, и при этом множество великих волшебников, включая нескольких его родственников, ежегодно предпринимали попытки это сделать на протяжении десятилетий, и… Альфред Майнштайн, мальчишка без рода и племени, попадал туда четырежды?! И — был выбран Королем?!  
      Об этой чести даже и свидетельств особых не осталось…  
      — Об этой чести нет свидетельств, потому что Король — или Королева — Вальпургиевой Ночи обязан принести другого волшебника в жертву, тем самым обретя невероятное могущество и частично одарив им присутствующих, — мягко произнес Альфред Майнштайн. — И я не случайно выбрал слова. Именно «обязан», поскольку это слово прольёт некоторый свет на судьбу, постигшую меня. Я, видишь ли, не смог выбрать. Король Вальпургиевой Ночи может избрать кого угодно из присутствующих в качестве своей жертвы, то есть, хм, вначале они называют это «возлюбленной», но после этот человек приносится в жертву, то есть убивается, и затем все присутствующие получают силу — силу любви Короля, силу готовности его предать свою жертву, и силу смерти жертвы, разумеется. Отказаться нельзя. Если ты был избран Королем, ты обязан выбрать жертву, оттрахать ее на алтаре, а затем убить.  
      Мика во все глаза уставился на Альфреда Майнштайна версии 1.0, как называл это Сильвестр.  
      — И что же ты сделал?  
      — О, мой поступок был далек от героизма… — он помолчал. — Я облетел всех присутствующих и не смог выбрать. Мой лед души оказался сильнее моего пламени. Поэтому я взошел на помост и просто сказал всем присутствующим, что среди них нет ни одного человека, которого я бы хотел принести в жертву ради собственного могущества. — Он вдруг ухмыльнулся. — Была немая сцена. А после этого меня выгнали со сборища, и больше я никогда не удостаивался приглашения. Больше никогда для меня не взошло две луны, и стены древнего храма Лунных Нот, в котором происходит эта оргия, не окружили меня. Вот так-то.  
      Мика не мог поверить своим ушам.  
      — Хочешь сказать, что ты воспротивился давлению десятков самых могущественных магов мира?  
      Альфред пожал плечами.  
      — Ну, походу пьесы, да. Полагаю именно после этого события на меня обратили внимание некоторые высшие силы. Было еще много событий, разных, но не столь глобальных, а однажды я заснул и оказался в кабинете моего босса, который предложил мне эту должность. Будучи юным и горячим искателем приключений на все места, я, разумеется, согласился, и еще ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. Но. — он взглянул на Мику словно бы с жалостью. — Я уже связался с боссом. Он отказал тебе даже в аудиенции. Извини. Ты не можешь быть проводником между мирами.  
      Сказать, что Мика был раздавлен, было бы сильно приуменьшить степень его чувства унижения. Наверное, если бы Майнштайн наступил на его голову ногой, это не чувствовалось бы так унизительно. Он никогда даже не удостаивался привилегии присутствовать при таком событии. И — возможно Майнштайн об этом не знал — но Королем Вальпургиевой Ночи может быть избран лишь маг, по силе превосходящий всех присутствующих. Сраный выскочка из канавы! Он никогда не знал и не читал древних свитков, считавшихся привилегией древних родов! Он даже не мог понять, что именно он упустил, отказавшись…  
      — Я ничего не упустил, — тихо сказал Майнштайн. — Я знал, что титул Короля Ночи позволит мне стать величайшим магом современности. Но я не мог принести в жертву этого свою свободу и свое сердце. Можешь сказать, что я сглупил и теперь я всего лишь Проводник между мирами, но… не было ни секунды в моей жизни, чтобы я пожалел о принятом решении.  
      Мика отвернулся, чтобы он не увидел его слез. Сидящее перед ним существо не могло и представить той боли, которую причинили ему его слова. Наконец он взял себя в руки и повернулся к нему, пристально глядя в золотые глаза.  
      — Тебе незачем было жалеть, Альфред Майнштайн. Ты сделал то, что не были в силах сделать величайшие маги древности. Ты — настоящий великий маг, и мне нисколько не жаль отдать тебе свой титул ради того, что ты сделал для меня, даже после того, как я от этого отказался.  
      — Ювэлкам, — произнес он равнодушно. — А теперь пошли. Тебя ждёт новый мир. Мне жаль, что случилось с тобой, но это не повод сдаваться. Пойдём со мной, Мика Михайлов. В новый мир.  
      Мика вздохнул, поднял наполненный коньяком стакан… и уронил его на пол.  
      — Нет. Извини, Альфред Майнштайн, но нет. Я не пойду с тобой в будущее. В моем настоящем осталось слишком много того, что я все еще могу изменить.


	25. Первые пытки

_«Год осознания своей глупости идет за два»._  
  
      У меня начались насыщенные и крайне утомительные дни. Я готовился к экзаменам и заканчивал свои дела в Академии, поскольку Анрике Чан проводил там не так уж много времени.  
      Я дико изумился, когда ко мне снова пришел Кир, поскольку не предполагал, что месяц уже прошел. Я попросил его в следующий раз приходить в другое место, дом, который я выбрал, купил и перенес в свой заброшенный лес в Южной Америке.  
      Когда еще через месяц Кир снова пришёл ко мне, я подарил ему кольцо, сделанное из украденного мной бриллианта из короны одного индийского царька. (Я собирался сделать это во второй его визит, но не успел). К тому времени я сдал экзамены, став полноправным членом Гильдии и постепенно постигал нюансы положения брови учителя, по которым мне предлагалось угадать, что именно его бесит в данный момент.  
      Тори Локк оставил меня в покое. К сожалению, я фактически потерял всех своих приятелей, которые у меня еще оставались: все они слишком завидовали моему назначению учеником Мастера Внутреннего Круга. Все, кроме Смерти, который огорчился, что мы больше не будем напарниками и не хотел возвращаться на родину. Я думал устроить его на какую-нибудь должность побезопаснее, но Анрике Чан, задумчиво глядя на Смерти, заявил, что ценность тролля как члена Академии выше, чем я полагаю, потому что дебил, и что если он не хочет ни с кем работать кроме меня, то пусть не работает и продолжает жить в Академии. Когда я указал, что у Смерти такой же долг перед Академией, как и у меня, Анрике посмотрел на меня, как на кромешного дебила: «А короны у королей тебе на что?».  
      То есть так нужно было сделать с самого начала. И я бы наверняка догадался, не вступи мой пакостный мозг в садомазохистскую игру с Тори.  
      Кир приходил ко мне раз в месяц, и это были самые шикарные дни, полные… ну вообще-то фактически полные неистовой ебли. В промежутках между ней я честно пытался говорить с Киром, но в итоге наши разговоры плавно перетекали в поцелуи и затем опять в еблю.  
      Мне по-прежнему его не хватало, не хватало ни секса, ни поцелуев, катастрофически не хватало разговоров, но я как-то научился переключаться. То есть я не думал целый месяц о том, как ко мне вновь явится моя персонифицированная Бесконечность.  
      Пожалуй, я обрел некое подобие счастья. Весьма достоверное подобие. Мои дни были наполнены приятной деятельностью на свежем воздухе, я встречал множество разнообразных людей и существ, я искренне наслаждался компанией своего сварливого босса и безумно радовался своему раз в месяц приходящему любовнику — мои дни летели быстро и незаметно.  
      Правда, после экзаменов мастер Анрике Чан заставил меня пройди адскую медитацию Семи Печатей, заявив, что пока я ее не пройду, никакого ученичества.  
      Со стороны, в медитации Семи Печатей нет ничего плохого. Ее можно делать хоть сидя, хоть стоя, хоть лежа (хотя я бы не рекомендовал, легко заснуть), в процессе даже можно есть и пить, хоть и не рекомендуется, а единственное, что строго необходимо, так это правильно дышать.  
      Но на ментальном уровне это Одна-Большая-Спираль-Ада. Хорошего в ней только то, что она не бесконечна. По сути, это знание — единственное, что меня удерживало от самоубийства в эти адские две недели.  
      Суть процедуры в следующем: составляешь список всех людей, что ты знал и всех событий, что помнишь, а затем рассматриваешь их с точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя.  
      И вот тут и начинается полный адок. Поскольку необходимо быть кристально честным с самим собой, притом, если не будешь, то просто не сможешь выйти из транса, и останешься в этой Спирали Ада навечно — ну, пока не подохнешь с голоду.  
      Наблюдение за собственной жизнью с позиции стороннего наблюдателя дает непревзойденное ощущение собственного Клинического Идиотизма. Это больно. Это больнее, чем все трени мастера Чистого Боя и мастера Личного Оружия вместе взятых. Суть медитации заключается в том, чтобы не просто осознать свою глупость, но и увидеть, как можно было поступить эффективнее.  
      В общем, мой мозг корчился и извивался в агонии, упорно не желая спускаться в этот адок, поскольку для мозга нет ничего хуже признания своей некомпетентности, а этих случаев там накопилось немало.  
      То есть мое ученичество началось с двух недель пыток. Это многое говорит о моем учителе.  
      Когда наконец я осознал _весь_ масштаб своей глупости за всю жизнь, заклятье медитации меня выпустило, я упал на травку, смотрел в небо и, говорят, делал это восемь часов, хотя мне показалось — не больше десяти минут.  
      Я чувствовал себя опустошенным, понятия не имеющим, что делать, и …и всё.  
      Когда ко мне подошел Об, я некоторое время не мог вспомнить, кто он и на каком языке я с ним должен говорить.  
      — Ох, а я думал, что ты теперь тоже перестанешь разговаривать со мной, — пробормотал я, пытаясь припомнить, был ли он на моей церемонии посвящения или нет. Хоть она была две недели назад, для меня прошло как минимум тридцать лет. Нет, пожалуй, даже шестьдесят. Год осознания своей глупости идет за два.  
      — Я что, похож на идиота? — возмутился мой бывший боевой товарищ. — Лично я собираюсь дружить с тобой как можно активнее, ведь ты теперь ученик Мастера Внутреннего Круга!  
      Об всегда был таким практичным, и я улыбнулся, приходя в себя. Да, да, я снова в Академии Убийц, ура, Великие Сущности, как же хорошо-то! И пусть я был идиотом шестьдесят лет, теперь все оно закооончилось! Теперь можно на основании этого спуска в Ад выстроить новые более эффективные жизненные стратеги. Ураа!  
      И я начал нервно, истерически, а затем, похоже, что и полноценно-злодейски, хохотать. Об сел рядом и невозмутимо закурил. В Академии Убийц никого не удивить было злодейским смехом. А я в тот момент решил, что не собираюсь возвращаться в будущее. Шанхай со световым и воздушным загрязнением, Владовой войной, интригами Диаспор, и, на секундочку, такой же гравитационной силой, как у всех прочих! — или прекрасный мир, полный простых заданий, звезд и возможности без магии спрыгивать с трехэтажных зданий и летать на диске из стекла? Выбор очевиден.  
        
      Когда я сдал экзамены, я попросил у мастера отгул. Мне хотелось на прощание потусить с Обом и Смерти, без заданий, без миссий — просто пожрать и бухнуть в каком-нибудь экзотическом месте. С нами пошла Кендра, напарница Оба за третий курс, которую я почти не знал, так как весь свой третий курс был занят Тори. Кендра была саламандрой, по виду — изысканной китаянкой с золотистой кожей, покрытой узорами, по характеру — довольно простодушной убийцей без особого таланта к планированию. Собственно, схема мозги+сила применялась практически всегда при разбиении на пары.  
      К моему неудовольствию, мои товарищи выбрали какое-то унылое место в Европе, где было холодно, все небо в тучах и дул препротивный ветер. Поэтому я поспешил надраться как можно быстрее, уселся на диск, и, наложив на себя заклятье невидимости, решил разведать обстановку с воздуха — вдруг, кроме скучных скал, которые находили безумно красивыми только Смерти и Кендра (у иных рас иные понятия о красоте природы), здесь есть что-то по-настоящему стоящее моего внимания.  
      К своему искреннему охуению, я это нашел. В близлежащем леске была пропахана нехилая борозда, судя по всему, чем-то шарообразным. Как будто кто-то приказал троллю сложиться комочком и с силой прокатил по лесу, только вот местность тут равнинная, и такое дело требовало мощного магического ускорения. Заклинание обнаружения следа показало, что после этого тролль или чем б оно ни было спокойно протопал из леса куда-то по направлению к той деревне, из трактира которой я вылетел. Я решил, что все к лучшему, мозги я проветрил достаточно, и полетел обратно по следу неизвестного, узнать, что и зачем он делал.  
      След привел меня к другой стороне трактира. Скрытый невидимостью, я залетел на сеновал, и вместо мирно храпящего тролля обнаружил премерзкую сцену: двое привязывали к перилам пустого стойла руки яростно матерящейся на неизвестном языке девчонки с залитым кровью лицом, третий весьма недвусмысленно возился с завязками брюк, посмеиваясь.  
      Однако он поднял голову, когда я влетел. Что означало, что он волшебник, поэтому я не стал тратить время на приветствия и попросту ткнул его мечом в глаз.  
      Это было, вернее, стало, моим самым-самым-самым любимым боевым приемом. Самая охуительная магия, что я освоил на последнем курсе.  
      Я не мог пользоваться мечом-мачете в прошлом (тот мирно лежал в сейфе в защитной капсуле, и в тот момент я думал, что лежать ему там до, хм, скончания веков, хм), а по итогам занятий у мастера Личного Оружия выяснилось, что я не особо тяготею к мечам, а вот швыряться небольшими лезвиями, неожиданно вынутыми из рукавов или сапог — это как раз по мне.  
      Но на третьем курсе мастер сказал, что все, у кого есть постоянное оружие во сне, способны научиться заклинанию смешения: призывать свое оружие сна в тело бодрствования и, объединяя его с привычным оружием, получать магическое супероружие.  
      (Например, один недовольный взгляд Эйнсворта мог превратить любую почву в болото, временно дезориентировав противника — так я и узнал, откуда у него погоняло «Болотный Глаз»).  
      Я предположил, что раз моя рука имеет свойство гореть во сне, то я получу летающий горящий кинжал, что непрактично. Но мне было любопытно, и я попробовал. На самом деле я пробовал, и у меня не получалось целый год. Я возненавидел эти уроки и завалил этот экзамен.  
      И я смог пересдать его, только когда избавился от Тори Локка, и пересдать офигительно: моим оружием стали не бесполезные подожжённые кинжалы, я получил свойство выпускать из пальцев левой руки длинные шипы текучего и горячего металла, при этом не обжигая своей руки. Эти шипы пробивали магические барьеры, не защищенные от «сонного оружия», которое так редко, что большинство не включают защиту от него в стандартный набор щитов.  
      Единственный недостаток был в том, что левая рука у меня была менее меткой, чем правая, но я работал над этим. Словами не описать, с каким удовольствием работал. Это было охуительное супероружие. (Собственно, из-за него при мне не было винтовки: я временно отдал ее на тесты девчонкам-сильфам, которые управлялись с дисками еще лучше, чем я. Хорошо, что они поступили позже, а то хрен бы я выиграл гонку на первом курсе).  
      В общем, я промазал, и мой металлический шип попал в нос, а не в глаз мага-насильника, но что ж… совершенство приходит с опытом. Я увернулся от вдарившего в меня заклятья защиты, затем послал контрольное. Два других наугад послали в меня какие-то слабые заклинания — должно быть, они были учениками. Это не остановило меня от их убийства. Их все равно бы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь убил, а насилие — это плохо. Убийство должно быть чистым, незамутненным актом милосердия, а не вот это вот размазывание своих телесных жидкостей по внутренней стороне человека.  
      Девчонка озиралась, пытаясь освободить руку из петли. Я снял заклинание невидимости, и, увидев меня, она завопила и создала неплохой магический щит. Я удивился — я и не думал, что она тоже волшебница!  
      У нас такие вещи не приняты. Волшебники не считают людей за людей, но со своими так не поступают.  
      Девчонка что-то спросила, но я ничерта не понял. Кристаллов я с собой не взял, а в трактирах за нас всех традиционно заказывал Об, знавший двадцать два, на данный момент, наречия. Он коллекционировал их как Тори — оружие, а я — необычное применение обычных заклинаний.  
      Пришлось звать на помощь товарищей. Кендра наорала на меня за то, что я всех убил и не оставил ей, а способности Оба, к его изумлению, не возымели действия. Тем не менее, девчонку мы вылечили, телепортировались в место поприятнее, где она умылась, переоделась и уставилась на нас с мрачной решимостью дорого продать свою жизнь.  
      Об снова попытался подобрать правильный язык, а девчонка с мрачным лицом вздохнула и внезапно произнесла на чистейшем русском «Вот блять».


	26. Бади из будущего

_«Какой я милашка, когда обижаюсь, так и хочется с ноги в морду дать»._  
  
      Моя «нихуя себе совпадение»-мысль совпала со сделанным выводом: перед нами ВиП, причем, судя по физиономии, ВиП-подросток. А затем мое «нихуя себе совпадение» выросло до гигантских масштабов, потому что я ее узнал. Вроде бы. У той, что я помнил, были темные волосы, и грудь на размер больше.  
      — Эээ, Лора?..  
      Разумеется, она меня не узнала. Да и с чего бы. Этой Лоре Васильевой, по ее признанию, было семнадцать лет. Я с ней в этот момент еще не был знаком.  
      А она, услышав знакомую речь, почему-то не обрадовалась, а разрыдалась. Сначала это были бессвязные и перемежаемые не слишком понятными ругательствами рыдания, но затем я различил нечто вроде:  
      — Я, там, была асом! И вдруг все исчезло! Я еле выжила, а тут эти трое придурков… Меня! Я — лётчик первой категории!… А они! Да я их!.. Почему ты их всех убил и не дал мне их пытать?!  
      Я всегда знал, что женщины кровожаднее мужиков. Кендра по-прежнему смотрела на меня с осуждением, хотя и не понимала, что говорит Лора.  
      В итоге выяснилось, что юная дочь Первого Магистра Пространства и Времени сбежала от папочкиной опеки в Нацистскую Германию, где счастливо проводила свои дни в роли юной и амбициозной летчицы-испытателя. («О, это таааак многое объясняет с нашей первой встречи», — думал я). Затем она, преследуя какого-то врага, внезапно обнаружила, что ее верный железный конь внезапно распался на молекулы (Добро пожаловать в прошлое, детка!) и она едва успела скастовать защитную сферу против падений. («Ура, тайна таинственной борозды в лесу раскрыта!» — ликовал я). Явление среди потомственных Випов нередкое, называется «спонтанный провал во времени под воздействием стресса».  
      Магических сил у нее после такого оставалось немного, к тому же пришлось преодолеть немалый путь пешком; когда она добралась до деревни, ни магических, ни физических сил у нее почти не осталось. И она понятия не имела, что произошло. И вот, привыкшая к тому, что даже старшие офицеры к ней относятся с уважением, наш маленький ас заходит в трактир…  
      И обнаруживает, что вокруг нее совсем, однако, не любимый рейх. Антисанитария, варварство, полное непонимание… и вот это вот всё.  
      Пришлось вести ее в Академию, перед этим выпрашивать разрешение и пытаться разжалобить Анрике Чана, чтобы он позволил ей войти. После Кира они там помешались на безопасности с концами, хотя я рассказал, что всего через две тысячи лет их потомки покладут на защитные барьеры большой метафизический и попросту будут убивать нежеланных посетителей.  
      Как назло наш Мастер, Блуждающий во Времени, блуднул куда-то во времени, Анрике заявил, что он слишком высококвалифицирован для спасения малолеток, поэтому мне придется терпеливо ждать, а пока Лора будет жить у меня.  
      Технически я уже переехал во внутренние здания, где жили Анрике Чан и прочие высшие чины, но моему учителю сильно не понравилось, что я занимаюсь благотворительностью.  
      Пришлось поселить Лору в моем доме в Южной Америке, поскольку в Академии на нее не распространялся закон не-убийства. По факту, это был не выход: там ее могли убить с не меньшей лёгкостью. Дом был защищён, но я до сих пор не знал, кто меня чуть не убил. К тому же я недавно расстался с Тори — черт знает, что придет в его непсихопатическую актерскую башку. Вдруг он решит убить Лору, чтобы отомстить мне?  
      Словом, у меня на шее на неопределённое время повисла малолетняя сестра моего возлюбленного, которую я понятия не имел, как защитить. Не та у меня была специальность.  
      А потом я совершенно случайно узнал, что сильфы, саламандры, тролли и ундины — гермафродиты. То есть прекрасная убийца и напарница Оба Кендра Ашизей может отрастить себе член за полминуты.  
      Оказалось, это был общеизвестный факт, который не знал только я в силу своего происхождения из будущего. То, что все встреченные мной саламандры и сильфы выглядели, как девчонки, это у них оказывается мода была такая — чтоб выделяться среди большинства учеников Академии. (Мне сложно было понять, как можно сильнее выделяться, если ты можешь летать без магии или вместо крови в твоих венах течет жидкий огонь… Но да ладно).  
      У нас же приближался праздник Начала Года, и моя люфтваффе-фройляйн ныла, что она жаждет увидеть это зрелище, раз уж все равно вынуждена тусить в этом времени. Лора семнадцати лет оказалась дитем асфальта, и засыпала с моей винтовкой вместо плюшевого мишки, чтобы даже во сне помнить прикосновение родных высококачественных железяк.  
      Праздник Начала Года был отличным временем, чтобы Лору прикончить. Как ее защитить, я по-прежнему не мог придумать, а Анрике Чан с брезгливой миной предложил мне тупо остаться дома и бдеть. Мастер Анрике ненавидел праздники, что не останавливало его от участия в них; полагаю, он вообще ненавидел, когда кому-то кроме него было хорошо, поэтому рьяно заботился о том, чтобы предотвратить такое положение дел.  
      Тем временем я осознал, что уже несколько дней постоянно высматриваю Кендру, находясь на территории Академии. Я никак не мог понять, зачем. То есть гермафродитизм иных рас меня разумеется впечатлил, но… И тут я понял, чего я от нее хотел. Каким-то образом я ухитрился составить план на таком глубоком уровне подсознания, что даже вначале не смог понять, зачем мне для него нужна была Кендра.  
      Однако саламандра обломала все мои офигительные идеи.  
      «Арин, даже если бы я была не против, невозможно осуществить временный обмен телами между представителями различных рас. Я скорей всего сожгу твое тело, а ты не сможешь удержать меня в человеческой форме, не то что отрастить себе по желанию член!»  
      К сожалению, то же самое сказали мне и другие инорасовые ученики в Академии.  
      Накануне праздника я долго и пристально смотрел на надувшуюся Лору, сидящую в моем любимом кресле с ногами и с винтовкой в обнимку. Последние семь дней для меня были просто адом, в котором мне постоянно приходилось талдычить «Нет, тебе нельзя со мной на Праздник». Я поклялся, что никогда в жизни не заведу детей, что в моем случае было очень легко исполнить. Обожаю такие клятвы.  
      — Чего тебе, фюрер? — мрачно произнесла Лора. Причем этот «фюрер» был именно ругательным. Я мерзко улыбнулся.  
      — Я тут подумал, что есть только одна возможность, при которой ты можешь пойти на праздник.  
      — Правда? — вскинулась Лора, затем нахмурилась: — Вернуться на три года назад и пройти курс ассасинаторства?  
      Я заржал сквозь фэйспалм. _Так_ нас еще никто не оскорблял, и как же жаль, что я не смогу передать это неповторимое созвучие Анрике Чану!.. Хотя, он вроде бы понимает русский мат…  
      — Нет. Прямо завтра, прямо пойти, прямо на пати. Прямо тебе даже можно будет бухать и курить гашиш сколько влезет. — Я смотрел в лицо девушки, которая через две тысячи с хреном лет спасет мне жизнь. — Вот только тебе придется делать это будучи мной.  
      Лора оказалась чертовски умненькой фройляйн.  
      — Ты хочешь обменяться со мной телами, потому что в Академии стоит запрет на твое убийство, а ты, будучи в моем теле, сможешь убить кого захочешь, потому что на тебя запрет не-убийства не распространяется?! Круто. Я согласна.  
      «Эх. Как все просто. Интересно, стоит ли ей сказать, что на ее тело у меня другие планы?..»  
        
      Еще никогда мне не доводилось лицезреть самого себя с такой дебильнейшей ухмылкой на роже. Как бы я ни пытался убедить Лору прекратить, поскольку это невхарактерно, улыбка из нее так и перла.  
      Что меня изумило, так это что она не начала подпрыгивать до потолка. Я так и не нашел сил разобраться с принципом своей сделки с гравитацией (боялся, что вдруг от этого она прекратится, в магии иногда сила — именно незнание), но, похоже на то, что она не досталась Лоре.  
      Мне она тоже не досталась. То есть обладая грудью четвёртого размера и золотыми крашеными волосами, я, к сожалению, не чувствовал в себе привычной легкости и подвижности. Лора была высокой, почти с меня ростом, и за счет груди, думаю, масса у нас была примерно равна, но…  
      Это было не тренировавшееся три года убивать тело. Напади сейчас на меня кто-то, я не смогу владеть руками и ногами с нормальной силой и скоростью — попросту порву сухожилия.  
      То есть мои преимущества в виде скорости и ловкости остались в теле лыбящегося, как идиот, Альфреда Майнштайна, никак не могущего отлипнуть от зеркала и прекратить хихикать.  
      Зато заклинание личного оружия осталось при мне — ну да, логично, телом сна-то мы не менялись! Правда, пришлось нанести на руку Лоры защитные узоры, иначе металл обжигал кожу.  
      Лора скептически наблюдала за моим перевооружением, наконец поинтересовалась (было дико странно смотреть на это, как будто мое отражение в зеркале решило со мной поговорить):  
      — Так ты все-таки собираешься кого-то замочить на Празднике Начала Года?  
      — Нет, но, как я уже говорил, у нас опасно. Если твое тело уничтожат, то это считай все равно, что ты помрешь — в моем я тебя точно не оставлю. А поскольку кто-то в своем рейхе сидел на жопе ровно в кабине пилота, то чтобы сражаться в твоём теле мне понадобится весь мой магический арсенал, так как физического мне попросту не хватает.  
      «Альфред» скептически посмотрел на меня.  
      — Просто надень платье с декольте. Этого физического арсенала тебе за глаза хватит, чтобы замочить абсолютно всех, пока они туда будут пялиться.  
        
      Не могу сказать, что я чувствовал себя комфортно в теле Лоры. Центр тяжести был непривычный, а обретенная полнота гравитации и вовсе удручала. Но мне было не до нытья: моя подопечная, проанализировав мои предыдущие слова, ударила ребром ладони по стулу и теперь с восторгом созерцала его обломки и мою слегка покоцанную ладонь.  
      — Во двор, — резко скомандовал я, увидев, как «Альфред» прицелился ногой к столу. — Нечего мне тут мебель крушить!  
      «Альфред» обернулся. (Боги, неужели у меня и правда бывает такая дебильная рожа, когда я рад?!)  
      — Хочешь сказать, если три года отучиться в этой вашей школе, так кто угодно сможет?! — с восторгом спросила Лора. Я оскалился.  
      — Не надейся. Мастер, Блуждающий во Времени, наконец-то к нам приблудился, и завтра тебя отправит обратно, в Рейх или на руки папочке, но тут тебе не место.  
      — Почему?  
      Какой я милашка, когда обижаюсь, так и хочется с ноги в морду дать.  
      — Потому что в силу случайных обстоятельств ты уже известна в этом времени под своим именем, люфтваффе-фройляйн Лора Васильева. Слишком много сильных магов уже узнало тебя именно под ним. Разве ты не знаешь законов о том, что нельзя лезть так далеко в прошлое от своего рождения под своим имеем?  
      — Ну, эээ, да, но всегда можно обойти правила!  
      (А вот это уже совсем моя мысль!)  
      На самом деле причиной моего отказа был тот факт, что в это время, раз в месяц, заявляется ее братец, а посвящать юную и вполне невинную девушку в наши отношения мне как-то не хотелось. Не исключено, что она провалилась во Времени сюда именно из-за того, что тут теперь часто бывает Кир. Это называется «притяжение крови», хотя нюансов я не знаю.  
      — Лора, в мире полно других школ убийц. В твоем времени их целых три, наша Гильдия, Темный Рейх и Африканская. Первое правило успешного убийцы — не брать на себя ненужных рисков. А ты сейчас на две тысячи лет мимо своего родного времени. Это большой риск, даже если бы ты собиралась вести здесь мирную жизнь какой-нибудь принцессы.  
      — Ты говоришь, как мой отец. В сочетании с тем, что ты произносишь эти слова моим ртом, это архи-отвратительно! — Лора показала мне мой язык и сбежала на улицу. Вскоре я услышал треск разбиваемых ногами тренировочных чучел. Дети? Нет, спасибо. Я лучше восстановлю все видовое инорасовое разнообразие, еще раз уничтожу мир и для разнообразия создам два новых. Но только не дети.  
        
      С актерским мастерством у Лоры возникли трудности. Ну да. Кому-то еще предстоят интересные годы обучения ремеслу. Тем не менее, к началу вечера ей вполне удалось освоить легенду, что это я — ее сестра, а она — мой брат, Арин — Лора, Лора — Арин.  
      Взглянув на мой наряд, «Арин» приподнял бровь и выдал: «Когда я сказала «декольте», я имела в виду только грудь, а не «везде декольте». Я ответил, что собираюсь плясать с саламандрами, поэтому мне надо именно везде декольте. Лора задумчиво осматривала себя, расписанную золотой краской и одетую в очень небольшое количество декольте.  
      — Знаешь, сама бы я такое никогда не надела, но вынуждена признать, что это выглядит довольно круто. Кстати говоря, дай мне денег.  
      — Денег?  
      — Ну да, денег. Такие, знаешь, золотые круглые шутки, не поверю, что в прошлом вы им не пользуетесь!  
      — Да, но зачем тебе деньги, в Академии нас кормят и поят, и накуривают совершенно бесплатно. То есть это входит в цену обучения.  
      — Я чувствую себя неуверенной в себе без кучи денег.  
      — Ты только что посносила все мои тренировочные чучела, и все еще чувствуешь себя неуверенно?  
      — Да.  
      Я отдал ей 100 монет по 3 грамма и мысленно попрощался с ними навеки. В конце концов, гулять так гулять. Хотя я с трудом представлял, что можно сделать с этим золотом в Академии. Играть в «башенку»? Самостоятельно Лора оттуда телепортнуться не могла, а магазинов у нас там не было. Ну да ладно.  
      Позже я выяснил, что забыл о таком времяпрепровождении, как покер и рулетка, где деньги как раз нужны. Я никогда не отличался склонностью к азартным играм.


	27. Праздник-прощание

_«Картошку сами сажайте»._  
  
      Когда мы телепортнулись, уже стемнело. Здания и деревья были украшены парящими разноцветными фонарями, образовывая пространства различных цветов. Повсюду уже тусили слегка нетрезвые студенты и учителя. Каждый одевался как хотел, что было привилегией праздника; в будние дни, что у учеников, что у учителей, была строгая форма одежды. Во имя субординации, как пояснил Анрике Чан. Я неспешно направился к столам с едой и выпивкой. Еще ранее я указал Лоре на оттиск Тори: «Увидишь этого человека, если он подойдёт к тебе, представишь меня как свою сестру. После этого уйди, не отвечая на его вопросы. Ни в коем случае не пытайся с ним заигрывать. Если он положит тебе руку на любую часть тела, можешь ударить его ногой в голову со всей силы. Поверь мне, сотрясать там нечего, это ему не повредит. Засим свою миссию по поводу бытия мной можешь считать выполненной и далее развлекаться как угодно. Только перед этим зайди в курильню и проведи там достаточно долгое время, чтобы я потом все смог свалить на пагубный вред гашиша, окей?».  
      «А что будешь делать ты?» — сурово вопросило меня мое отражение.  
      «А я — я буду танцевать с огнём».  
      (В тот момент я ничего не знал о приключениях тезки Лоры. Видимо, сюжеты в нашем мире тоже верят в реинкарнацию в лучших обстоятельствах).  
      «Ты хочешь переспать в моем теле с этими огненными цыпочками?! — гомосексуалист Альфред Майнштайн уставился на меня с откровенным возмущением, маскирующим зависть — ну прям настоящий старший брат! — Я хочу это видеть!!»  
      «Мала ты еще, чтобы с первой попытки разгадать мой стратегический план! — фыркнул я. — Все, шоу маст го он, по ролям, и не путайся в окончаниях!»  
      «Сам не путайся в окончаниях!» — огрызнулась Лора. Я отметил, что телепатически общаться с человеком, с которым обменялись телами, очень легко, как будто даже не с другим человеком, а сам с собой советуешься.  
      — Какая у тебя красивая сестра, - сказал женатый Агни Эйнсворт Лориному, а временно – моему – декольте.   
      — Да, да, почему ты раньше ее не приводил? – вторил ему Тори Локк, взирая туда же.  
      — Ээээ… потому что, — заявила Лора, очень вхарактерно копируя мою ироничную интонацию.   
      — Вот именно, вам только приведи чью-нибудь сестру, — подошедшая Кендра оперлась мне на плечи, приобнимая. Оказывается, саламандры тяжёлые, если чувствовать их в другом теле. Кендре, Обу и Смерти я тоже сказал, что это моя сестра, поскольку мы говорили на одном языке. Я никогда не доверял им настолько, чтобы сказать правду; разве только Смерти, но он мог забыть и проболтаться случайно. Зачем лишние риски?  
      Дальше началось запланированное мной шоу. Лора, то есть, Арин Санья, ткнув Смерти в бок с воплем «За сестру мне отвечаешь» направилась в курильню, а затем и вовсе не давала о себе знать весь вечер. Как я уже говорил, я забыл о существовании игорной площадки в дни праздников, поскольку сам ее никогда не посещал.  
      Я демонстративно оглядывал Тори и Агни, достаточно долго, чтобы оба это заметили, и наконец перевел взгляд на Агни:  
       — А расскажите мне, господин Эйнсворт, как тут у вас развлекаются?  
      Мой выбор покоробил первого парня на деревне, и Тори очень бестактно поинтересовался у Эйнсворта, как там его жена. Я держался изо всех сил, чтобы не засмеяться, а потом заметил, что в той стране, где я родилась, каждый мужчина имеет столько жен, сколько может прокормить, равно как и каждая женщина. И половая принадлежность жен не имеет значения. Агни, Эйнсворт, Об, Кендра и еще некие случайно услышавшие это знакомые уставились на меня с изумлением.   
      — Почему вы так удивляетесь? — я снова похлопал Лориными ресничками.   
      Эйнсворт хмыкнул.  
      — Нет, это, хех, просто многое объясняет об Арине.  
      — Неужели? — я попытался убрать из голоса угрозу и почти преуспел в этом.  
      (Что, блять, это обо мне объясняет, тупой придурок, единственный, с кем я в этой Академии встречался, был чертов Тори Локк!)  
      — Я о том, почему он столь равнодушен к плотским утехам, — невозмутимо ответил Эйнсворт. — А у него там наверное дома целый гарем?  
      — Ага! — радостно кивнул я, думая про себя: «Значит, все эти годы беднягу Агни озадачивал мой целибат. Ну надо же». — У брата правда всего три жены, но, сами понимаете, он ведь еще даже не закончил обучение…  
      Их охуелые лица в принципе могли бы быть достойной местью за то, что они все стали на сторону Тори, когда он меня заебывал. Но я не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом.  
      — А… — Эйнсворт открыл рот, но Тори его опередил:  
      — А что насчет вас, Лора? У вас тоже есть гарем?  
      Я махнул рукой, стараясь не сделать этот жест слишком вульгарным или угрожающим.   
      — Ах, что вы, господин Локк, мне еще рано вступать в такие серьёзные отношения! Жены и мужья — это ведь на всю жизнь, а мне всего семнадцать! Я еще как минимум лет тридцать буду свободна и счастлива... — Я перевёл лукавый взгляд на Эйнсворта. — Если, разумеется, не влюблюсь в кого-то без памяти.  
      — Намёк понят, — галантно заявил Эйнсворт. – Давайте-ка заставим госпожу Лору в кого-нибудь влюбиться, а то за тридцать лет она разобьет сердца всех волшебников мира!  
      «Льстивая шлюха! — злорадно подумал я, принимая его руку и приглашение на танец. — То-то, я смотрю, твое сердце просто на осколки разнеслось и счастливо упокоилось в глубине моих сисек».  
      — Вы тоже присоединяйтесь, господин Локк, — я протянул руку Тори в пригласительном жесте. — В настоящем танце не может быть лишних!  
      Когда у меня выдавались свободные дни, я любил телепортироваться в Индию на праздники как людей, так и волшебников. Почти во все ритуалы индийских демонологов входят танцы, и я часто наблюдал за ними, укрывшись в листве какого-нибудь дерева. Однажды я лично встретил зеленокожую богиню Матанги, реинкарнацией которой, _когда-то в позапрошлой жизни_ , считали моего союзника ее человеческие друзья. Она меня обматерила, поскольку поносить окружающих входило в ее непосредственные обязанности. Такая вот богиня. Я тогда счел себя вполне благословлённым, — сложно обижаться на ругательства, которых не понимаешь.  
      Словом, я примерно знал, как танцевать, и тело Лоры было достаточно ловким, чтобы танец вышел соблазнительным, а не смешным. Правда, я не учел, что Тори Локк был непревзойденным мастером театра, что включало в себя умение танцевать с кучей оружия и выделывать всякие крутые трюки. Это в своем теле я легко мог не хуже него подпрыгнуть и сделать сальто, но…  
      Мне пришлось себя одернуть и вспомнить о терпении, уступчивости, мнимом поражении и прочих труднодоступных мне добродетелях. Я ведь не соревноваться с Тори пришел. Наоборот, я собирался очароваться им, и все шло по моему плану.  
      Барабаны отстукивали рваный, но бодрый ритм. Об заиграл на флейте, а Смерти присоединился к барабанщикам. Напротив площадки с танцующими бил зеркальный фонтан — струи воды столь тонкие и столь частые, что образовывали зеркало. Кендра выпустила из руки лёгкую струю огня, и отраженное пламя заиграло переливами на стене воды.  
      Я помню этот танец очень хорошо. Помню, как кружилась девчонка Лора, разрисованная золотыми полосами, в танце с саламандрой Кендрой, и как языки огня плясали вокруг них, касаясь, но не успевая обжечь. Я видел, как она пляшет в отражении, и видел, как она пляшет в реальности, и сам плясал ее телом, и видел ее глазами. Хватал чужие руки, летая от Кендры к Агни, а от него — к Тори, и почти верил, что я и есть семнадцатилетняя девочка Лора, танцующая на первой взрослой вечеринке в своей жизни.  
      Я думаю, я запомнил этот танец так хорошо, потому что это был последний день моей юности. Последний слегка безумный грех, последний ни к чему не обязывающий флирт, последнее развлечение ни для кого и ни для чего — просто потому, что меня звал танец жизни.  
      Вокруг нас собралась толпа, многие присоединились. Затем Тори и Эн-Ки — сильф-напарник одного из мастеров-ассасинов — показали Танец с Ножами. Эйнсворт галантно сотворил для меня зонтичный щит от случайных попаданий, поскольку считал меня простой девчонкой. А я смотрел глазами простой девчонки на заворожённые танцем Тори и Эн-Ки лица учеников и ассасинов. Сейчас они выглядели, как обычные люди. Кто-то улыбался, кто-то хмурился, кто-то хвастал, что может еще лучше….  
      «Наверное, за этим и нужны праздники в Академии, — подумал я. — В эти моменты мы чувствуем — или имеем возможность почувствовать — себя не-пустыми. Не психопатами. Не убийцами, а простыми людьми. Взглянуть на эту толпу — и сложно заподозрить, что эти все маги — безжалостные убийцы. Потому что сейчас их нет. Сейчас они — зрители. Поэтому нам нужны такие, как Тори и Эн-Ки. Все это их актерство… оно дает возможность другим побыть не собой, а кем-то еще. Зрителями. Это… наверное, это полезно».  
      И сестра Арина Саньи, Лора, очаровалась красивым мастером-ассасином Тори Локком.   
      Они еще долго танцевали в ночи, ко всеобщему одобрению и восхищению.  
      Они были красивой парой.  
      А потом они долго гуляли по саду — безопасной его части, и Тори был изумлен, насколько сестра его бывшего любовника хорошо его понимает.  
      Тем не менее, он словно бы не знал, что с ней делать.   
      Агни рассказывал, что на первом курсе у них с Тори было состязание, кто соблазнит больше учеников и учениц. Тори выиграл его с большим отрывом, а Агни женился на последней соблазненной. Так что я полагал, что проблем не возникнет — с тем, что я девушка.   
      Но Тори медлил, тупил, и мне самому пришлось едва ли не затаскивать его в его комнату.  
      Затем я его поцеловал и толкнул на кровать. У него была пафосная кровать на ножках, хотя большинство у нас привыкли дрыхнуть либо на полу, либо на каменных таких боковушках — почему-то именно такая форма кроватей была у учеников первого и второго курса.  
      Я раздел его и приник к его члену, затем, покрывая его тело поцелуями, я нежно и бережно привязал его руки к столбикам кровати, шепча, что в моей стране именно так принято ублажать мужчин.   
      Тори постанывал и нес какую-то чушь, на которую я не обращал внимания. Мое тело — вернее, тело Лоры — было раскрашено не простой золотой краской. Я подмешал в нее Пыльцу Любви — мощнейший наркотик, действующий через кожу. Можно сказать, что я сейчас весь был одной сплошной маркой. Или жабой, полизав которую, можно словить наркотический приход.  
      Разумеется, чтобы устранить воздействие пыльцы на себя, краску я наносил вторым слоем, на первый — защитный.  
      К тому же — чего скрывать — в вино Тори я тоже кое-чего подмешал. Поэтому-то я и удивлялся, чего он тупил так долго. Учитывая, какую я дозу грохнул.  
      Впрочем, неважно. Цель была достигнута, связана и возбуждена до бреда. То, что надо.  
      Немного подумав, я завязал Тори глаза. Он вяло повозмущался по этому поводу, извиваясь на постели от возбуждения, и я опять заявил, что в волшебной стране Ебиленд так принято.  
      А затем я, держа во рту его член, ввел в его анус палец, смазанный пыльцой Любви.  
      Вот тут он заорал уже вполне осознанно, и мне пришлось его успокаивать, что так даже лучше, что все в порядке, и так далее. Будь я в своем теле, я бы мог успокоить его ментально, но если я сейчас попытаюсь это сделать, Тори мгновенно поймет, что перед ним отнюдь не Лора, так что приходилось полагаться на звучание голоса, которым я в чужом теле владел не в полной мере. Тем не менее, я болтал, продолжая потрахивать Тори пальцем, затем, когда он успокоился, я снова взял в рот его член, вставив в анус второй палец, и на этом он кончил.  
      «Хм, Анрике Чан был прав», — констатировал я.  
      Я вновь возбудил его — что было легко — и на этот раз уже полноценно оттрахал его задницу двумя пальцами. Тор кончил с какими-то бессвязными воплями.  
      «Итак, Арин, чем ты занимался в моем теле полночи? Лишал девственности своего бывшего любовника».  
      После этого он позволил мне его перевернуть на спину. Я связал его пальцы за спиной, и пожалел, что… в смысле, почувствовал возбуждение и сам. Потому что сам бы с удовольствием вот сейчас трахнул бы эту тугую девственную задницу. Своим членом. Который, вероятно, ничем сейчас не занимался интересным, хотя кто эту люфтваффе-фройляйн знает!  
      Но — чего нет, того нет. Так что я полноценно выеб Тори искусственным членом, как и планировал изначально. Ну как, полноценно. От члена в попке он кончал так быстро и бурно, что мне даже не верилось.  
      Я развлекался с ним, пока он не потерял сознание, — не хотел оставлять его одного, чтобы он навыдумывал себе какой-нибудь херни, и чтобы запомнил, как ему было хорошо.  
      Правда, в какой-то момент я заставил его отлизать себе, поскольку мне показалось, что дрочить в теле Лоры это плохо, а у Тори был такой соблазнительный выебанный вид, что поделать с собственным возбуждением я ничего не мог. Так что, вполне возможно, Тори после этой ночи будет искать себе любовниц с хуями, а не верхних любовников, но…  
      Чем смог, тем помог.  
        
      Горизонт едва начал светлеть, когда я покинул комнату Тори, завернувшись в темный плащ и накинув капюшон. Я послал Лоре ментальное сообщение: «Как ты там», думая, что она скорей всего давно упилась и спит, но получил неожиданно четкое: «Зашибись».  
      Впрочем, у некоторых еще продолжался праздник, хотя было видно, что он подходит к завершению.  
      Я с удивлением понял, что могу определить направление, где сидит сейчас Лора. Почему-то я даже знал, что она именно сидит.  
      Но, дойдя до места, я почувствовал некую ватность в коленках. Арин Санья сидел и резался в покер с _мастерами_ , что, вероятно, означало, что мой счет не просто исчез, а вновь ушел в минуса.  
      — Как погуляла, сестрица? — невозмутимо осведомилась эта маленькая дрянь.  
      — Превосходно, братец, — процедил я сквозь зубы. – Надеюсь, ты еще не проиграл нашу бабушку?  
      Никто не удостоил мою шутку ответом, — все-таки, играли в покер. Я встал за спиной у Лоры и уставился в карты, чувствуя себя тупой блондинкой с четвертым размером груди. Ну да ладно. Зато умею летать на самолёте. Мда.   
      Я не умею играть в китайский двухтысячелетнней давности покер и смутно знаю правила, поэтому и поболеть толком не могу. Когда-то я изучал теорию вероятностей, и пришел к выводу, что метафизическая цель азартных игр не окупает затрачиваемые на них физические средства. Она не окупала бы их, _даже_ если бы маги не жульничали всеми возможными способами, а если и существует Вселенная, где маги не жульничают всеми возможными способами, то в ней нет ни магов, ни азартных игр. Я сел подальше, закурил и мысленно прикинул, сколько сокровищниц мне придется ограбить. Может, стоит начать прямо сейчас?..  
      Однако наконец что-то там произошло, Лора бросила карты, а затем раздались возгласы разочарования, и… Арин Санья сгреб себе банк.  
      — Как же хорошо, что ты с нами раньше не играл, Арин, — один из мастеров поднялся.  
      — О, а вот и вы. — Из какого-то небытия неожиданно вырулил Анрике Чан в компании Мастера, Блуждающего во Времени. — Так, господа, эту девицу нам надо доставить домой. Воистину, радуйтесь, что господин Санья пойдет ее провожать и не обчистит вас до последней монеты.  
      — Прямо сейчас? – возмутился «Арин Санья».  
      — Да, прямо сейчас, — Анрике строго взглянул, и Лора присмирела. Он обнял меня за плечи, кивнул Арину, сгребающему деньги в кожаный мешок, и быстро направился прочь от игравших. Арин едва успел со всеми попрощаться.  
      «Меняйся с ней обратно, немедленно!» — мысленный приказ Анрике едва не разорвал мне мозг. И чего он так разорался?... Сам ведь выдал мне разрешение на пребывание Лоры в Академии в этот день.  
      Я взял Лору за руку и мысленно произнес, что нам надо обменяться уже сейчас: что-то случилось, что требует моего участия. Лора вздохнула, но повиновалась — сказывалось присутсвие мастера. Я взял ее за руку, и не зря — как только произошел обмен, мы оба споткнулись и едва не грохнулись на дорожку.   
      — Пить надо меньше, - хмуро бросил Анрике.   
      Мастер, Блуждающий во Времени, вежливо поддержал Лору.  
      «Помойся, когда вернёшься, твое тело обмазано Пыльцой Любви», — произнес я Лоре.  
      «Старый развратник. Со сколькими мужчинами я хоть согрешила? Как-то даже не чувствуется ничего… Или ты грешил все-таки с теми огненным цыпочками?»  
      «Ты спрашиваешь об этом так спокойно, что теперь я склонен назвать развратницей тебя. Не парься, ты согрешила всего лишь с одним мужчиной, притом коварно лишила его девственности».  
      «Я что-о?!»  
      Я ухмыльнулся.  
      «Гони мои сто монет, так полагаю, твой выигрыш превысил стартовую сумму?»  
      «Черт, я думала ты забудешь. Ты ведь знаешь, что в мое время мы устроили вам геноцид?»  
      — Чего?! — возмутился я уже совершенно по-русски. — Третий Рейх, во-первых, это не твое время, во-вторых, немец здесь я, а не ты, в третьих — даже не думай, что я от этой фееричной лжи забуду о монетах, люфтваффе-фройлян!  
      — Монеты-то у тебя в кошельке, фюрер! — ехидно произнесла Лора.   
      А, ну да, точно.  
      Я отсчитал сто монет. Оставшаяся сумма практически не уменьшилась.  
      — Держи, — я отстегнул и протянул Лоре мешочек с золотом. — Так что теперь, если кто-то будет жаловаться, что я обирал мастеров, так это я своей сестренке на наряды обирал.  
      — Оно и видно, что нарядов бедной девушке явно не хватает, — едко отозвался Анрике, не обернувшись. Хм. Он соизволил заценить, что ли, мой танец?..  
      Мы наконец дошли до первого круга — помещений для магических ритуалов. Мастер, Блуждающий во времени, с помощью кристалла предложил Лоре следовать за ним. Мы с Анрике проводили их до телепортационного круга.  
      Лора помахала мне на прощание, и они с мастером исчезли. Практически через секунду Мастер появился в круге уже один. Я покачал головой. Никак у меня в ней не укладывались путешествия во времени. Затем мастер провел меня в помещение, где был бассейн, почему-то в темноте. Это были здания для мастеров, я там был впервые. Китаец пробормотал заклинание, и поверхность бассейна стала зеркальной. В ней я увидел сияющее голубое небо, в котором летел блестящий маленький мессер. Руки пилота были на руле, глаза в очках устремлены вперёд, но вдруг он внезапно повернулся…  
      — Она что, видит нас?  
      — Ага. Это Зеркало Времени. Появляется в воздухе, как мираж. Помашите ей, или какой условный знак вы выбрали.  
      На самом деле все произошло так быстро, что я понятия не имел про условный знак. Ну ладно. Раз это Лора… Я зиганул счастливой Люфтваффе-фройляйн, и девчонка махнула мне рукой в ответ, а затем сделала на своем самолёте бочку.   
      — Вы довольны, господин Арин?  
      Я кивнул. Понятно. «Условный знак», это проверка, что клиент доставлен в нужное время и жив. Если бы мы успели договориться о знаке, то никто бы точно не смог подсунуть мне иллюзию. Будем знать. Впрочем, насколько я понимаю, Лора прекрасно живет в моем времени, так что и свой Рейх переживёт.  
      Я поблагодарил мастера, Блуждающего во Времени, отсчитал ему сорок монет, хотя перемещение стоило тридцать, но — на удачу.  
      — Ладно, а теперь пойдемте, — хмуро бросил Анрике.   
      — Эээ, ну, я бы хотел как раз дойти до второго уровня, мастер, — произнес я, поскольку Анрике направился ко внутренним зданиям.  
      — Вы идиот? — хмуро бросил мой учитель. — Конечно, сегодня я с вас глаз не спущу.  
      — Эээ… почему?  
      Анрике огляделся, затем прошипел мне на ухо:  
      — Потому что у вас должен быть долбаный свидетель на все время вашей долбаной ночи!  
      Я тупо смотрел на него.  
      — Зачем?  
      — Да потому что ваша «сестра» прикончила Тори Локка! Очень умно, да, поскольку она не Член Академии и может убить кого угодно, Тори сам виноват! Но вы все равно в числе первых подозреваемых, поэтому будете находиться при мне, чтобы я мог подтвердить, что вы не прикасались к Локку ни разу за ночь!  
      Несмотря на дикую усталость, которую я только-только начал ощущать, я рассмеялся.  
      — Это так мило с вашей стороны, мастер Анрике, но Тори Локк вполне себе жив.  
      — Прекрасная игра, но сейчас мы одни, — мрачно бросил Анрике, но нахмурился.  
      Я снова улыбнулся.  
      — Нет, я серьезно. Я не убивал его. И в теле Лоры я тоже не убивал его. Вы так решили, да? Что это мой хитрый план? Забавно, что и Лора решила так… но на самом деле мне просто надо было на одну ночь стать женщиной с членом, а Кендра сказала, что нельзя поменяться телами с представителем другой расы и выжить.  
      Анрике Чан нахмурился еще сильнее.  
      — Но зачем тогда?!..  
      — Вы сказали, что ему хочется быть снизу. Я подумал, что если его трахнет женщина, существо, рядом с которым он будет чувствовать себя в безопасности, и он осознает, что ему это нравится, то он, может, пересмотрит свои мировоззрения и станет счастливее.  
      Учитель положил мне сухую ладонь на лоб, затем выругался.  
      — Блять, я выбрал себе самого ебанутого ученика из всей Академии! Вы на самом деле это сделали по этой причине! Поверить не могу! Арин, вы — убийца. Безжалостный убийца! И чем вы тут занимаетесь, что это за причина, блять, «станет счастливее»?!   
      Я опустил голову, скрывая улыбку.  
      — Простите меня, учитель. В следующий раз, когда я снова цинично попытаюсь быть хорошим, я не допущу, чтобы вы об этом узнали.


	28. Завтрак змей

_«А чё это вы тут, хуями меряетесь?»_  
  
      Холл основного здания Гильдии Убийц — большое и светлое круглое помещение. Пол расчерчен телепортационными кругами для ассасинов разных уровней; потолок куполообразный и белый, и, как подозревала Магдалена, таит немало оборонных чар. Центральный телепортационный круг является главным входом; попасть в него может любой ассасин гильдии, но в какие, тянувшиеся, словно солнечные лучи, из холла коридоры он мог пройти дальше, зависело от уровня допуска.  
      И стоило ей зайти в первый круг с определенной, в общем-то, целью…  
      — Господин Блейз приказал передать это вам, госпожа Магдалена. — Двое волшебников возникли практически одновременно с ней, словно бы ждали. На это тоже требуется нехилый уровень допуска — мониторинг появления определенного мага. Маги поклонились и телепортнулись, а Мэг осталась наедине со здоровым, ростом с человека, черным конусом. Конус был заключен в защитную сферу и парил в полуметре от пола.  
      Он находится в здании Гильдии. Защитные чары на входе не пропустили бы опасный предмет… Вспышка новой телепортации.  
      — Ух ты, как тебе удалось выцепить его?!  
      Дьявол мысленно вздохнул. Еще ни разу у него не получилось предугадать появление Лоры Васильевой, а ведь она — всего лишь ассасин.  
      — Выцепить? Я вообще зашла в Гильдию не для этого, — возмутилась следователь первой категории Магдалена Петровскова. — Конус мне отправил господин Блейз дэ Борн. Возможно, он набит конфетами или цветами, но маловероятно.  
      Дьявол не был особенно дружен с Лорой Васильевой, а Магдалена, будучи собой, вообще с ней не пересекалась лично, но именно сейчас убийца первой категории очень удачно налетела на Мэг в холле Гильдии. Именно для разговора с ней Дьявол сюда и пришел.  
      — А ты не в курсе? — Лора задумчиво обходила конус по кругу. Она была одета в камуфляжные штаны с кучей кармашков и белую футболку, повязанную под грудью, — какая-то совсем человеческая мода, сводящая на нет всю ее репутацию, но о вкусах не спорят. Грудь еще и разделялась ремнем небольшой матерчатой сумки. —  Это Конус, распространяющий проклятье. Блейз дэ Борн прислал его тебе, вероятно, чтобы ты его изучила.  
      «Что? — подумал Дьявол. — Почему мне?!»  
      — Я бы предпочла, чтобы он был набит конфетами, — Магдалена произнесла заклинание привязки, и конус медленно поплыл за ней. Поскольку Лора была женщиной, то единственный способ привлечь ее внимание — это сделать вид, что оно тебе даром не сдалось. Хотя... работает на обоих полах, увы. А потом еще говорят, что люди — высшая ветвь эволюции. Мэг решительно направилась в сторону коридора, ведущего в ресторан. — Лично я собираюсь завтракать. Это Гильдия Убийц, а не Университет.  
      — Завтракать? Но уже почти вечер!  
      Лора догнала ее парой ленивых шагов длинных ног и пошла рядом. Девушка с любопытством смотрела на Мэг с высоты своего роста. Отлично.  
      — Завтрак — это первый после пробуждения прием пищи, а не эта ваша утренняя обжираловка!  
      — Ну-ну. Неужели тебе не интересно, как работает конус проклятья Фианнари? — удивилась убийца. — Никто из наших не смог отделить один из них и захватить! Не очень-то красиво со стороны господина Блейза не оповестить Марка, как ему это удалось.  
      «Может, у него аллергия на наше начальство. Или он решил меня озадачить, что, конечно, мило с его стороны, но не вовремя».  
      — Прямо сейчас мне интересно пойти завтракать. Конус Фианнари подождет. — Мэг сощурилась. — А тебе что до него за дело?  
      — Всего Владом было запущено десять «кругов проклятий», состоящих из сотни конусов каждый. Мы уничтожили их, но вот при попытке их захватить, они самоликвидировались… я думала, ты знаешь, ведь именно благодаря тебе мы смогли предотвратить проклятия.  
      Магдалена подозрительно покосилась на нее.  
      — Я следователь, моя задача выяснить, что произошло и как произошло, а не принимать меры. Меры — это к Марку, в смысле, главе гильдии.  
      — Вы — единственный оставшийся в сознании после атаки Влада свидетель, — мурлыкнула Лора. Надо же. Уже на «вы». — И вам доверяет Блейз дэ Борн, что и вовсе, хм, феноменально.  
      «Доверяет. Ага, конечно. Хотя… ну, он навестил меня в больнице в компании двух каких-то ведьм. Это можно счесть за проявление внимания, но не… А. Это же старый трюк. Она хочет, чтобы я это либо подтвердила, либо опровергла».  
      — Мистическая хрень к завтраку — это еще не признак доверия, Лора.  
      — Вы в курсе, что одно проклятье Фианнари таки сработало? — безмятежно поинтересовалась девушка, проигнорировав отсутствие приглашения и усевшись с Дьяволом за один стол. Как и планировалось.  
      — У вас ко мне много вопросов, госпожа Лора Васильева, — Дьявол специально выделил интонацией ее фамилию. — Что мне будет за ответы?  
      — То есть вам неинтересна общая картина?  
      «Ты даже не представляешь, насколько интересна».  
      — Нет. В мои обязанности это не входит.  
      — Но Блейз дэ Борн лично прислал вам вещь, которую не смогли добыть лучшие ассасины Гильдии. Это явный приказ.  
      «Явный? Этот мистический восхитительный товарищ явился ко мне типа умирающей в компании двух женщин, чтобы впечатлить меня своей неотразимостью, а я, вследствие дезориентации, случайно произнесла имя Ивана, а не его в этот момент — что ж, спасибо, настоящая Магдалена, благодаря тебе мы случайно породили ревность у объекта нашей порочной страсти… И то, как он осуществил свое возмущение, впечатляет».  
      — Лора, если вы хотите задавать мне вопросы, вы должны мне будете отвечать на мои.  
      Девушка удивленно приподняла брови.  
      — Я внезапно под следствием?  
      — Пока нет, — ухмыльнулся Дьявол. — Вин-вин.  
      — Ладно, — растерянно согласилась она. — Что вы хотите знать?  
      — Дело о Елизавете Заряновой. Вас назначили разыскать ее. Как вышло, что у потомственного ВиП'а и ассасина первой категории это не получилось?  
      Лора закатила глаза.  
      — Да бросьте, Мэг. — Дьявол вперился в ее физиономию. Его не раздражало фамильярное обращение, но в данном случае выказать раздражение было уместно. — И у лучших из лучших случаются провалы. Полагаю, девчонка просто сгинула, от страха переместившись в побочную линию времени. У нее ни опыта, ни навыков. Так бывает чаще, чем кажется. Преступник, обладающий сильным желанием смыться, начальными навыками путешествий во времени и слабым знанием истории, попросту проваливается в побочку. А побочек этих — дохрена.  
      — Побочка — аппендикс временной шкалы, и сгинуть там действительно просто, — миролюбиво произнесла Мэг. — Но следы все равно остаются.  
      — Следы стерла не я, — спокойно и чуть удивленно ответила Лора. — Когда я искала эту девочку, следы еще были, и можно было бы применить Заклятье Крови, но для этого требовалось бы уведомить ее родителей. Сами знаете, требуется искреннее желание найти пропавшего. Я бы могла обмануть и выдавить из них это желание, но, по правде говоря, не стала заморачиваться. А в чем проблема? Марк не закрыл это дело? Теперь вы ищете девочку, чья вина в том, что она попыталась возродить жанр магической журналистики?  
      «Если она играет, то делает это чертовски хорошо, а из-за телепатийного барьера я не могу читать ее мысли, равно как она — мои. Сонное оружие и прочее в ресторане Гильдии призывать неразумно, мне остается только слушать ее слова и запоминать».  
      — Не только. Оказалось, Елизавета Зарянова — бывшая жена Сильвестра Крэя.  
      — А, тогда ее грохнул Альфред, получается, — радостно заявила Лора. — Раз уж он открыл охоту на ведьм, в смысле, на жен Сильвестра. Хотя я не знала, что тот успел жениться еще на ком-то, кроме Надежды Михайловой, впрочем, с этими ВиП’ами черт ногу сломит.  
      «Кто бы говорил».  
      — То, что Майнштайн убил Надежду Крэй, не значит, что он убил Лизу Зарянову. Это слишком поспешный вывод.  
      Лора неожиданно жестко посмотрела в глаза Магдалене.  
      — Вы делаете такие же, госпожа следователь. Не было ни одной прямой улики, доказывающей, что Альфред убил Надежду Михайлову-Крэй, тем не менее, вы это провозгласили истиной.  
      — Этого вы как раз не знаете, — Дьявол вернул убийце холодный взгляд. — И почему вы называете пособника террориста номер один по имени?  
      — Потому что оно у него короче, чем фамилия, — усмехнулась Лора. — Что до вашего вопроса, я считаю, что следы пребывания в мире Лизы Заряновой уничтожили ее собственные родители. Они тоже ВиП’ы, могли заранее узнать о том, что натворит их дочка, и позаботиться о том, чтобы Крэй ее не нашел… — Лора очень естественно нахмурилась. — Погодите, а на самом деле, как он успел на ней жениться? Жил в другом времени?  
      — Это тайна следствия, — вздохнула Магдалена. Мда. Дьявол почему-то думал, что разговорить и расколоть Лору будет проще.  
      Девушка покачала головой. В этот момент заказанная ими еда появилась на столике.  
      — Влад проклинает города один за другим, а наш Великий Маг по бабам шастает!  
      — Кстати о бабах великого мага, как вам победа Элеоноры Войд?  
      Лора нахмурилась, изучая блюда сканирующим заклинанием. Мэг автоматически сделала то же самое.  
      — Наша новая звездочка. Ну, она хороша. У нее что-то с Сильвестром? Вот развел себе гаремов, я ведь правильно понимаю, что любая девушка Крэя теперь автоматически попадает под прицел Альфреда Майнштайна? — Она безмятежно улыбнулась, воткнув вилку в десерт. — Слушайте, это вообще неплохой способ убийства. Распустить слухи о ком-нибудь, что она — девушка Сильвестра Крэя, и вуаля, тут же прибежит Майнштайн и ее застрелит, настоящий убийца вне подозрений!  
      — Нет, я не пытаюсь убить Элеонору Войд таким замысловатым способом, — Дьявол сдался и приступил к еде. Разговаривать с Лорой Васильевой оказалось даже круче, чем с Блейзом дэ Борном. Такая непроницаемая девушка. Впрочем… — Почему вы сказали «застрелит»?  
      А вот теперь на один миг, но ее маска дала трещину. Микросекундное выражение растерянности и досады, но у Дьявола было хорошее зрение. Вероятность, что Лора Васильева знакома с Альфредом Майнштайном увеличилась в разы.  
      Елизавета Зарянова имела непосредственное отношение к Проекту Линии-1. Она исчезла во времени, и, вероятно, именно Лора помогла ей замести следы. На самом деле она передала ее Альфреду Майнштайну и Владу, возможно для того, чтобы узнать о Линии-1. Шансы, что Зарянова — важна, возрастают. Шансы, что Лора Васильева — предательница, возрастают вдвойне.  
      Впрочем, это лишь предположение.  
      — Ну, насколько я знаю, он умеет стрелять, — пожала плечами Лора. Она быстро взяла себя в руки.  
      — Мда? Мне вот пришлось изучить биографию этого господина, когда он пропал, и я впервые слышу о таких его увлечениях. У Надежды Крэй выпили кровь, а не застрелили. Александру Зимнему отрубили голову, а Александра Риговская была убита стремительно схлопнувшимся пространством с ядовитым газом. Майнштайн никогда не пользовался ни посохами, ни волшебными палочками, ни стрелковым оружием… у вас не было ни единого повода сказать «застрелит», если только у вас нет данных о каких-то увлечениях Майнштайна, о которых мы не знаем.  
      — Ну, мы вообще-то знакомы. Точнее, виделись один раз, когда Сильвестр Крэй заходил к папе, чтобы получить Общую Картину своего будущего, — внезапно заявила Лора. — Это долгий ритуал, посторонним туда нельзя, поэтому папа отправил меня развлекать гостя беседой. В тот момент быть знакомой с Альфредом Майнштайном не считалось преступлением, и мы довольно долго болтали. Он говорил, что умеет стрелять, и не моя вина, что он наврал, а возможно и нет, просто вы не знаете об этом. Ни один убийца не будет выдавать кому попало список своих полезных навыков и умений.  
      — Полагаю, вы не передадите мне этот разговор, сославшись на право ассасина первой категории?  
      — Только по приказу представителя Диаспоры, — криво улыбнулась Лора. — Попросите господина Блейза или господина Ивана. Хотя, поверьте, госпожа следователь, в нашей беседе не было ничего, что могло бы указать на нынешнее положение Альфреда или на его слабости. Он просто хвастался и расспрашивал меня об учебе в Гильдии, поскольку ему одновременно льстило и не нравилось его прозвище «ассистент-ассасин». А теперь моя очередь задавать каверзные вопросы, госпожа Магдалена. Как получилось, что вы единственная в сознании после нападения Влада? Марк показал нам ваши воспоминания о встрече — как получилось, что на вас почти не подействовало заклинание лишения магических сил?  
      Дьявол посмотрел на Лору и чуть приподнял брови, хотя тут же подумал, что наверное с лицом Мэг не следовало корчить эту физиономию — она не слишком-то внушительно смотрится на ее лице.  
      — Ни один ассасин не будет кому попало выдавать список своих полезных навыков и умений.  
      Лора мило улыбнулась, но глаза остались жесткими.  
      — Давайте так, госпожа следователь. Вы не копаете под меня, я не копаю под вас. Если Влад начнет швыряться проклятиями Фианнари направо и налево, нам будет не до внутриведомственной грызни. Я вам скажу честно, мне плевать на взаимоотношения Крэя с Майнштайном, и, честно говоря, мне плевать, кто убил Надежду Крэй и зачем. — Девушка сделала глоток из чашки с кофе. — Но мне не плевать, кто убил Викторию Михайлову, потому что она была моей подругой и учителем. И мне, как дочери Первого Магистра Пространства и Времени не плевать на то, что по факту Дело о Двух Часах не раскрыто.  
      Дьявол склонил голову.  
      — Ну а что, не только у вас знакомые в Верховной Русской Диаспоре, — произнесла Лора.  
      — Но что именно вас не устраивает в моем заключении? — удивилась Магдалена. — Я так полагаю, вы его читали.  
      — Каким образом было уничтожено само время и пространство. Феномен.  
      — За этим к Альфреду Майнштайну, — ухмыльнулся Дьявол.  
      — Не обязательно, — возразила Лора. — Тут похожая фигня с этой Линией-1. — Лора улыбнулась. — Говорят, мир был уничтожен, и единственные, кто могут видеть флешбеки о нем — люди, находившиеся в эпицентре коллапса и получившие так называемую «остаточную память». Один из этих людей отвечал непосредственно за коллапс.  
      Дьявол незаметно сканировал количество сидящих за столами членов Гильдии. Мда. Нападение в стенах Гильдии одного ассасина на другого — это изгнание и смертная казнь. Но у девочки Лоры удивительно светлая головушка, на ее беду…  
      — В деле о Двух Часах то же самое. Полагаю, кроме ВиП’ов никто особо не взгрелся от феномена, потому что «ну подумаешь, какие-то два часа, тем более на ограниченном кругом месте!». Но на самом деле это было то же самое заклинание. Заклинание уничтожения мира. Которое — вот удача — изобрел Альфред Майнштайн, который примерно в то же время возможно направлялся в то же место, ну или по крайней мере бодрствовал в окрестностях этого пространства и времени… А потом я читаю отчет о «восстановленной картине событий». Вы описываете, как Влад дрался с нашими коллегами, как убивал Викторию и как делал свою инсталляцию. — Лора хмуро уставилась на Дьявола. — Вы не могли этого знать и не могли это восстановить, исходя из имевшихся последствий… Поэтому, госпожа Магдалена, вы это либо выдумали… либо находились в эпицентре коллапса, что означает, что вы знаете заклинание уничтожения мира Альфреда Майнштайна, либо находились в эпицентре вместе с ним и Владом при произнесении, что делает вас предательницей и сообщницей террориста номер один.  
      «Кто-то напрашивается на роспуск слухов о том, что она — девушка Сильвестра Крэя».  
      — Это серьезное обвинение, госпожа Лора.  
      — Вы только что пытались обвинить меня примерно в том же.  
      — Вот только у меня есть клятва на Камне Правды перед лицом Верховной Русской Диаспоры, что я не нахожусь на стороне Влада.  
      — Мда? А клятва на Камне Правды, что вы не знаете заклинание уничтожения мира? — Лора пристально смотрела на Мэг. — Вы ведь поднялись на этом деле, госпожа следователь.  
      — Я дам вам эту клятву, госпожа ассасин, — вкрадчиво произнес Дьявол. — В обмен на вашу клятву, что вы не на стороне мага древности и Альфреда Майнштайна, но не на Камне Правды. Я знаю, как талантливые Випы могут обмануть этот девайс. Я поверю вашей клятве, если вероятность того, что вы не на стороне Влада, будет больше 90% на Общей Картине следующих трех лет. Готова самостоятельно оплатить стоимость ритуала, и разумеется, для чистоты эксперимента, его должен проводить не ваш отец.  
      Лора открыла было рот, но внезапно над головой Магдалены раздалось:  
      — А че это вы тут, хуями меряетесь?  
  
      Судя по выражению лица Лоры, и для нее появление и фамильярность собеседницы стала неожиданной. Магдалена же просто с изумлением таращилась, поскольку эти слова вылетели из прелестного ротика Элеоноры Войд. Нихуя себе у девочки речь.  
      Лора медленно поднялась со стула.  
      — Неуважительное обращение к старшему по званию…  
      — А я не к вам, госпожа Лора! — хитренько вывернулась Элеонора Войд. Впрочем, почтительности в ее голосе не прибавилось. — Я к ней! — Она неуважительно ткнула пальчиком в Магдалену.  
      «Ко мне? — удивился Дьявол. — Когда я успел стать популярным у женщин? А, точно. Самое время проверить предположение о том, что она — Катерина дэ Борн. А, стоп, это поэтому ко мне? Она волнуется за папочку? Но, черт возьми, как это не вовремя».  
      Магдалена поднялась. Мда. В присутствии Элеоноры Войд, они с Лорой обе выглядели страхолюдинами.  
      — Давайте быстро, что у вас там, мисс Войд, или кто вы там, — Дьявол внутренне улыбнулся, увидев, что его хамство в ответ на ее хамство явно шокировало убийцу. Ну да. Если она реально Катерина дэ Борн, то к фамильярности не привыкла в принципе. — Мне нужно в Университет.  
      «И, вероятно, убить Лору Васильеву раньше, чем она убьет меня».  
      — Я ассасин третьей категории, и я вас старше по званию! — высокомерно произнесла Элеонора.  
      — Продолжим нашу увлекательную беседу в другой раз, хорошо? — Магдалена, проигнорировав эти слова, подмигнула Лоре. Происходило типичное явление третьего лишнего, когда кто-то встревает в чужую драку и огребает от двоих участников одновременно.  
      — Передавайте привет Сильвестру! — Лора, оказалось, умеет драться не только ногами и заклинаниями. Магдалена уловила на лице Войд тень беспокойства.  
      — А вы — вашему батюшке, — хмыкнул Дьявол, никогда в жизни не встречавшийся лично с Первым Магистром Пространства и Времени. Впрочем, он был уверен, что Лора Васильева едва ли искренне передавала привет Сильвестру Крэю, с которым, насколько Мэг было известно, не состояла в приятельских отношениях. Если Дьявол верно понял, этот удар был для Элеоноры Войд, официальной ныне участницы Ордена Великого мага.  
      — А вы — вашему брату, госпожа Лора!  
      Лора, к сожалению, в этот момент накидывала длинный плащ Гильдии, и Дьявол не сумел увидеть ее лицо. Для него стало большой неожиданностью, что у Лоры Васильевой есть брат. Сын Первого Магистра Пространства и Времени. Брат ассасина первой категории. Как вышло, что она ничего не знает о волшебнике с такой родословной?!..  
      — Я старше вас по званию, Войд, вы не можете мне приказывать, — со змеиной улыбкой отозвалась Лора и в невероятно изящном и сильном жесте, взметнув полой ослепительно синего плаща, исчезла в мириадах радужных искр. Эффект называется «Алмазная пыль», если Дьяволу не изменяет память. Довольно простенький, но эффектный трюк.  
      — Позерша, — фыркнула Элеонора.  
      — Совершенно согласен, — машинально отозвался Дьявол. Черт. Давно он не путал окончания. Но последнее время все вокруг так интересно… — Ее брат что, такой же хам?  
      — Айнар-то? — удивилась Элеонора. — Не, почти никогда. Только когда совсем выпадает из контекста, но тогда он обычно просто молчит и говорит невпопад.  
      — Выпадает из контекста?!  
      — Ну они же ВиП’ы! Вся семейка ебанутая! — отмахнулась Войд. — Слушайте, к черту, я сюда не о Айне пришла болтать, у меня к вам вообще-то дело!  
      — От Марка? Код авторизации?  
      Девушка моргнула. Сразу видно, что она в Гильдии недавно.  
      — Госпожа Элеонора, вы, хоть и выше меня по категории ассасина, не можете обращаться ко мне «по делу», поскольку я — следователь первой категории и могу получать «дела» только от Марка Измайлова лично или по коду авторизации, или от любого представителя Верховной Русской Диаспоры лично.  
      — Господи, вот вы пиздец зануда! — возмутилась Войд. — Не официальное дело!  
      «Сразу видно старые добрые аристократические манеры», — вздохнул Дьявол.  
      — Тогда пойдемте со мной. В Университет Западного. А то тут меня один товарищ пригрузил какой-то хренью, мне надо сдать ее на кафедру Высокой Энергии, пускай у них за нее голова болит.  
      — Господи, ну вы ваще! — выдохнула Элеонора, но послушно пошла к выходу вместе с Мэг. — Короче, вы же пережили атаку Влада! Можете мне ее показать?!  
      — Марк вроде и так уже всем показал.  
      — Не, — вздохнула Войд. — Не показывал.  
      — Хм. А Лора сказала, что видела.  
      — Ну, так то Лора! — фыркнула Войд, как будто это все объясняло.  
      — А что она?  
      — Ну, она может переместиться в будущее, когда это воспоминание стало известно, или Марк реально мог показать только ей — да какая нахер разница! Главное, что я его не видела! А оно мне нужно!  
      «Восемьдесят пять процентов, что Войд — это Катерина дэ Борн. Такая незамутненность требований встречается либо у исключительно молодых ведьм, либо у тех, кто является Древней Кровью и дочерью представителя Верховной Русской Диаспоры».  
      — Но зачем?..  
      — Как зачем? Я должна видеть все приемы этого говнюка, чтобы его замочить!  
      Дьявол аж остановился, и защитная сфера следующего за ним конуса мягко врезалась ему в спину.  
      — Госпожа Войд, вы, эээ, действительно считаете, что, хм, сможете побить Влада? В одиночку? После того, как это не удалось Виктории Михайловой и двум десяткам элитных ассасинов?!  
      «И, кстати, хороший вопрос, почему Лора Васильева, как элитный и атакующий ассасин, избежала той компашки избранных».  
      Девушка снисходительно взглянула на Магдалену с высоты своего роста. Ее глаза цвета морской волны сияли.  
      — Что не получилось у одного, осилит другой!  
      «Ох. Бедный твой папа, суицидальная ты девочка! Жду не дождусь, когда ты снова помрешь от рук Влада, чтобы посмотреть и, возможно, поучаствовать в его страданиях».  
      — Извините, госпожа Элеонора, — Дьявол покачал головой. — Я не могу из-за барьера первого уровня передавать свои воспоминания никому, кроме Марка Измайлова. И в данном случае я ничем вам не помогу, поскольку я ведь не сражалась с Владом, просто как и все остальные была пленницей его магии, или магии его спутницы, а затем меня вышвырнуло, как и остальных.  
      — Но все равно, мне это надо видеть! Любые данные подойдут! — горячо воскликнула Элеонора. — Вы не понимаете, для изучения врага необходимо видеть даже как он двигается! А еще вы говорите — у него есть сообщница? Это же важно!  
      Дьявол внезапно осознал, что ему ее чертовски жаль. Не потому что она дочь Блейза. Просто в ней горел огонь страсти, основы магии. Дьявол не знал, у кого она отжала тело, да еще и такое похожее на Викторию Михайлову, но сейчас в этих глазах горела настоящая магическая воля, способная сокрушать на своем пути миры. Ужасающая и ужасающе глупая сила страсти. Вероятно, именно на том же топливе Альфред Майнштайн приехал к своему жуткому заклинанию уничтожения миров.  
      Но сможет ли эта воля победить «поле смерти»? До сих пор это еще никому не удавалось, но и миры раньше сочетаниями звуков никто не уничтожал.  
      Время этой силы — молодость, место — лишь определенный тип людей, страстный, огненный… недолговечный. Обычно такие умирают молодыми, либо перегорают и больше не могут использовать ее.  
      Дьявол никогда не был молодым. И сейчас ему просто было интересно — как это вообще ощущается? Яркая всепоглощающая страсть…  
      Он осёкся. Возможно ли, что и он?.. Яркая всепоглощающая страсть, которой была посвящена вся его долгая жизнь и жизни его предшественников, поколение за поколением.  
      Дождаться мага древности и не позволить ему исполнить задуманное.


	29. Постравматические последствия

_«Ты самый бесполезный кусок дерьма, который когда-либо рождался в нашем роду!»_  
  
      — Его выгнали из Ночи…  
      Довольно забавно, когда твои первые слова после воскрешения сопровождаются смехом. По крайней мере, это вызывает впечатляющую атмосферу общего охуения. Мика снова рассмеялся. Было нечто кошмарно-забавное в том, что в мире существует человек, которого выгнали с самого аморального магического шабаша в мире за аморальное поведение.  
      — Мика, ты как?! Ты в порядке?!  
      С некоторым недоумением волшебник уставился в кажущееся знакомым лицо. Анечка умерла, но Кара в порядке. А он… как же… ах да, Сильвестр.  
      — Да-да, все окей, просто немного поспал, — Мика поднялся на кровати, оглядев присутствующих. — Помимо Крэя тут были Джанет Линглтон и Таисия Веллингтон, две ведьмы из Общества Защиты Земли. Мика хотел было поделиться с ними новой информацией, но внезапно понял, что они не поймут, и снова засмеялся. Затем перевел взгляд на Сильвестра: — Эх, Крэй. Ты упустил, — он снова хихикнул, даже как-то слишком глупо, — такую возможность…  
      После этого он снова отрубился, а когда пришел в себя, то не смог вспомнить, о чем говорил. Осталось лишь ощущение, что ему снился очень приятный, хотя и страшный, сон, в котором происходило множество интересных вещей… Но это просто был сон.  
      ***  
  
      — Знаешь, я тут решил… — протянул Силь, когда Мике наконец разрешили выходить из палаты, и они прогуливались по парку возле больницы. — Я понимаю, что тебя долго не было… Но я решил поднять мой Орден против Влада, — произнес Крэй. — И я хотел спросить тебя… ну и директора, конечно…  
      Мика задумался, вспоминая. Его сон длился так долго, что реальная жизнь начала казаться чем-то вроде позапрошлой. Алистер Браун. Глава Общества Защиты Земли, 95% обязанностей которого исполняла Джанет, остальные 5% — Мика. А, получается, в его отсутствие его должность заняла Таисия.  
      — Присоединитесь ли вы к моей борьбе против Влада?  
      Мика с силой зажмурился и открыл глаза. Ах да. Террорист номер один. Длинный мужик с плащом, как у драгдиллера из восьмидесятых. Который его чуть не убил. То есть убил. Если бы не заклятье Фараона — убил бы. Мика прокашлялся.  
      — Э, хм, нет, Сильвестр, не думаю.  
      — Что?!  
      Взгляд карих глаз Крэя был полон недоумения и изумления.  
      — Но почему?! Влад чуть не убил тебя!  
      Мика прокашлялся. Он еще плоховато соображал после своего пришествия, так сказать, в себя.  
      — Знаешь, я думаю оставить Общество. Так что ты обратился не по адресу.  
      Шок на лице представителя древнего рода был, казалось, отдельным магическим элементом, который можно было соскоблить в бутылку для эссенции.  
      — Ты с ума сошел?! Это ведь дело всей твоей жизни!!! Наше дело!  
      — Гмхм… — промычал Мика. Других слов у него не было.  
      Последовал долгий монолог о его долге перед обществом, пути, положении в обществе и статусе. Мика слушал и периодически исторгал из себя некие согласные звуки. Затем, когда Крэй исчерпал свой запас красноречия, а Мика к тому времени привел мозги в порядок, он ответил:  
      — Мне кажется, наши цели не могут позволить себе твои средства, Сильвестр.  
      ***  
        
      Статьи появились раньше, чем он успел даже поговорить с Алистером. А когда тот, маша перед его лицом проекцией из шара, устало плюхнулся в кресло, Мика произнес:  
      — Это все неправда. Я был после болезни и не соображал, что несу. Прости.  
      Вздох облегчения вырвался из горла волшебника.  
      — То есть ты не собираешься оставить пост?  
      — Нет.  
      Мика много думал об этом и пришел к выводу, что погорячился, хотя в первый раз сказал это искренне. Но вспомнив все сны с помощью заклинаний и проанализировав, Мика Михайлов решил не пороть горячку. Во-первых, свой статус заместителя директора он Майнштайну не продавал. Во-вторых, без этого статуса он станет вообще никем, потому что отдал Майнштайну свое имя. И пусть тот его и не принял по официальному ритуалу, и, вполне вероятно, этот плебей просто о нем не знал, но это не отменяло свершившегося факта. Мика отдал ему свой статус за возможность вновь увидеть жену и дочь, и Альфред исполнил его желание насколько мог. И пусть Кара теперь счастливо живет в ином мире, полностью позабыв о нем… это не имеет отношения к сделке с Проводником Умерших. Мика не хотел однажды заснуть и увидеть вновь это златоглазое чудовище, расчехляющее свое уродливое мачете, чтобы снести Каре голову из-за того, что Мика не выполнил свой уговор.  
      Но с другой стороны, присоединяться к войне у Мики не было желания. Это противоречило целям Общества. Он клялся защищать людей от воздействия магов, а не выступать на их стороне в междоусобные магические войны.  
      С третьей стороны, нельзя было игнорировать политическую ситуацию. Поэтому он просто спросил Алистера:  
      — Господин директор, что вы думаете о Владе?  
      Старый маг молчал неоправданно долго. Затем тяжко и читерски произнес:  
      — А что ты сам думаешь о нем?  
      — Прошу прощения, господин директор, но несколько месяцев я находился в коме, а, согласно новостям, этот Влад не делает ничего, что бы потенциально угрожало людям.  
      Алистер, старый волшебник с изрезанным глубокими прямыми морщинами широким лицом и темно-рыжими, словно бы неподвластными времени, кудрявыми волосами, волной опускавшимися на широкие и массивные плечи, произнёс:  
      — Как насчет того, что он стал новым президентом в десяти странах человеческого мира?  
      Мика попытался осмыслить сказанное, но мозг дал осечку, и потому он тупо произнес:  
      — Что?  
      ***  
        
      — Проблема в том, что... — начала доклад Таисия Веллингтон, высокая и стройная ведьма с кофейными локонами и яркими белыми глазами прямого потомка сильфов, — заняв эти должности с помощью заклинаний марионетки, так называемый маг древности Влад не предпринял за два года ни единой попытки развязать войну или навредить людям сверх установленных мер, в рамках которых дозволено существование любого из человеческих, не то что магических, политиков.  
      — Да, он предпринял в каждой из стран меры по усилению военной подготовки армией, но не предпринял действий по поводу ее увеличения, вследствие чего в мире не возникло резонанса.  
      — Были ли какие-либо магические вмешательства в эти тренировки, мисс Веллингтон?  
      — Насколько мы знаем, нет, — отвечала ведьма. — Суть этих тренировок была направлена на улучшенное поддержание физического и психического здоровья во время боя, не более того.  
      — Что вы имеете в виду? — волшебница, которую Мика никогда раньше не видел — или скорей всего попросту не замечал — подняла руку.  
      — Основы рационального мышления. Дыхание. Осанка. Результативные способы решения повседневных задач. Такого рода подготовка, — холодно отозвалась Таисия.  
      — То есть… я правильно понимаю, — медленно произнесла ведьма. — Что Влад просто учил их лучше воевать?  
      Воцарилась тишина. Мика вновь взглянул на ведьму, задавшую вопрос. В ней не было ничего особенного. Средний рост, средняя фигура, небрежная одежда и грязные, даже пожалуй противные, темные волосы, небрежной толстой косой лежащие на плече. Глаз ее он не видел, поскольку сидел сбоку.  
      — Я имею в виду… — продолжала она сильным, но не слишком уверенным голосом. — Солдаты любой страны уже по умолчанию являются весьма неплохими… — она замялась, — бойцами. И вы говорите, Влад учит их правильно дышать. Мы, конечно, могли позабыть об азах в силу нашего воспитания, но разве правильное дыхание не является одной из основополагающих магических практик?  
      И снова воцарилась неловкая тишина. Все смотрели на ведьму, и Мика видел, как той стало неуютно от повышенного внимания. Тем не менее, она продолжила: — Равно как и правильное положение рук и позвоночника. Равно как и основы рационального — с точки зрения людей — мышления. Вам не кажется, что все это ведет к тому, что Влад готовит этих людей для… чего-то большего?  
      Раздалось скептическое хмыканье. Таисия Веллингтон строго посмотрела на выступающую и произнесла:  
      — На что вы намекаете, мисс Нотт?  
      Ведьма вздохнула и выпрямилась. Мика увидел, что ее глаза были серыми, темно-серыми и тусклыми, как трясина, а у рта были складки, словно у старухи, хотя само лицо было молодым и гладким.  
      — Я намекаю на то, что, вполне вероятно, маг древности пытается сделать из этих людей волшебников, мисс Веллингтон.  
      Наступила тишина.  
      Воцарилось молчание.  
      А затем молчание начало взрываться презрительными смешками, словно на минное поле запустили резиновый мяч. Маги Общества защиты земли по очереди взрывали простраство ехидными усмешками.  
      — Ну, в таком случае, — едко произнесла Таисия, пристально глядя на неряшливую ведьму с тусклыми глазами. — Мы можем пожелать ему удачи в этом нелегком деле.  
      Зал взорвался хохотом. Когда он стих, мисс Нотт все еще стояла вместо того, чтобы сесть. Голосом, удивительно тихим и сильным, она произнесла:  
      — А вы уверены, что этого хотите?  
      Волшебники снова заржали. Разумеется, ведьма несла полную чушь. Нельзя просто так взять людей и сделать из них магов, как бы правильно они не дышали. Ведьма села на место. Дальнейший доклад Таисии никто не прерывал, но у Мики осталось смутное ощущение, что будь здесь Альфред Майнштайн, он бы нашел, что добавить к словам этой неряшливой глупышки.  
      ***  
  
      Вальпургиева Ночь. Темнейший ритуал могущественнейших магов. Ночь Короля, приносящего в жертву Королеву и обретающего впоследствии невыразимое могущество. По известным свидетельствам, половина Диаспоры участвовала в нем на правах Короля. По неподтверждённым свидетельствам в этом ритуале участвовало три четверти. По слухам, среди избранных Королей была половина рода Михайловых, включая Викторию.  
      Нигде не встречалось упоминания об аннулированном ритуале.  
      Мика почесал затылок. Впрочем, если бы такое случилось, никто бы никогда не стал говорить об этом, не так ли?..  
      Или же?..  
      Инфофонд. «Прерванный ритуал Вальпургиевой Ночи». Поиск.  
      Будь он заведующим такого собрания, он бы непременно выбрал следующего Короля взамен отказавшегося от места. Все бы пошло своим чередом. Никто бы и не вспомнил…  
      Никто бы и не вспомнил, что существовал человек, отказавшийся принести в жертву другого человека ради могущества и силы.  
      Потому что зачем бы этом говорить?  
      Мика и сам не мог понять, зачем. И почему эта история, рассказанная вовсе, по сути, непонятно кем, заставила его поднять все архивы древних записей древних родов. Ему просто надо было что-то…  
      Он вздрогнул, увидев результаты поиска. Одна маленькая текстовая статья, доступная для комментирования, и пять ответов.  
      Ночь 6509 года. Несостоявшийся ритуал. Король — предатель.  
      "Да, было такое", "Нет, это полная чушь", "Это был я, лол", "Чем докажешь" и "Уберите долбаных сновидцев из Инфа". Несколько свидетельств, не подтверждённых ничем. Впрочем, и правда, чем можно подтвердить сны. Кто угодно может написать: «Да, я там был», или, «Нет, это было не так».  
      Но тем не менее. Они были.  
      Мика прикрыл глаза. Он ведь ненавидел его. Ненавидел с самой первой встречи, когда изможденный волшебник сложил худые загорелые пальцы в показном лицемерии и сообщил, что он рад их видеть в своем магазине. Во всей этой фразе, во всем этом жесте звучала настолько явная и очевидная ложь, что Мика возненавидел его мгновенно.  
      Он даже не пытался задуматься, почему Альфред Майнштайн так лжет.  
      А потом выяснилось, что он — именно тот человек, что снес башку Александру Зимнему. В это было невозможно поверить. На самом деле… В некоторой степени Мика в это все еще не верил. До сих пор, по крайней мере. Это просто не укладывалось в голове, что маг, виновный в смерти Кары и Анны, был сражен вот _им._ Продавцом сувениров с моральным обликом днища.  
      А затем было пророчество, вернее, часть пророчества Ансуз. Явленное ему Джузеппе. Со слишком очевидным посылом: «Эгегей, господин Михайлов, если вы не желаете обнародовать, как Великий Маг чуть не присунул вам в коридоре, то будьте любезны делать все, что я прикажу».  
      Какой у него был выбор? Это теперь известно, что это было лишь _возможное_ будущее. На тот момент Джузеппе представил его, как единственное вероятное, плюс у него был визуал.  
      После этого Мика возненавидел Альфреда Майнштайна еще сильнее, хотя теперь он думал о том, что сам Альфред скорей всего никогда этого пророчества так и не увидел. Джузеппе кто угодно, только не сумасшедший, чтобы показывать Великому Магу стратегию по уничтожению сильных мира сего…  
      Или нет?  
      Ведь в пророчестве Альфред уничтожал лишь представителей Русской Диаспоры — насколько Мика понял со слов Сильвестра, которому показали больше.  
      Однако получается, что этого уже не свершится никогда. Майнштайн мертв. Или, как говорят оптимисты, исчез, но в это слабо верилось.  
      Мика запнулся и похолодел.  
      Как он может быть мертвым, если его тело сна не просто живо, но и функционирует куда более здраво, чем тело бодрствования?! Да и вообще? Разве может умереть Проводник Мертвых?!  
      Проклятье! Почему он сразу об этом не подумал?!  
      Вот только… Никто не примет его свидетельство. Нет юридического постановления, что видимое во сне может служить свидетельством.  
      И к тому же…  
      — Впервые в жизни я понятия не имею, что мне делать, — тихо прошептал Мика себе и стенам вокруг.  
      К тому же… мир слишком сильно изменился, пока Мика был в коме.  
  
      Окрепнув, Мика телепортнулся к родителям Кары и, положив ладонь на Камень Правды, пересказал им часть своего сна, касавшуюся ее новой жизни в ином мире. Было много слез, было много слов. Было много радости, которой Мика уже не мог испытывать.  
      Женщина, которую он любил, живет другой жизнью. У нее оказалось достаточно сил, чтобы проскользнуть врата смерти — в конце концов, они вместе кастовали на себя заклинание Фараона, однако Анна забрала тело Кары с собой, видимо в качестве доказательства для Александра Зимнего. У Кары оказалось достаточно могущества пережить тот факт, что ее убила собственная дочь, но… ее чувства, как выяснилось, умерли вместе с телом. Она узнала Мику, но она не хотела его видеть рядом с собой. «Никогда не верила в любовь после гроба, Мик. Мне хорошо здесь, но мне не будет хорошо, если и ты тоже будешь здесь, напоминать о прошлой жизни в другом мире. Мои привязанности погибли, Мик. По правде говоря, я удивлена встретить тебя здесь. Загляни вглубь себя — ты ищешь меня не потому, что хочешь и любишь, а потому, что считаешь, что так _должно_. Но мы умерли, Мик. У нас нет никаких долгов».  
      Мика рассказал ей о гибели Зимнего, и Кара даже смеялась. Но видеть его все равно отказывалась.  
      «Я живу неплохую и интересную жизнь. Куда интереснее, чем была у нас, знаешь ли. После того, как тебя однажды собственноручно убьёт родная дочь, ломается очень много барьеров. — Кара подняла руку, на которой сидела маленькая разноцветная ящерка с крыльями. — Мы строим заповедник для волшебных существ, Мик. Здесь их намного больше, ты бы видел! И… — она смущенно улыбнулась. — У меня есть другой мужчина. Мы часто путешествуем в поисках пропавших видов…»  
      Она много еще чего рассказывала, и Мика пересказал это ее родителям настолько подробно, насколько мог от "вспомни-сон"-заклинания.  
      Про то, что Альфред Майнштайн не принял его на работу Проводником между Мирами, он не сказал никому, даже Сильвестру.  
      Ему не очень хотелось говорить о нем, Мика лишь упомянул, что видел Альфреда во сне. Сильвестр фыркнул, показал ему свою руку с ожогом и сказал, что все и без Микиных снов в курсе, что Альфред жив, а толку.  
      Сильвестр сильно изменился после встречи с Владом — точнее, Мика увидел это после пробуждения. Стал… Мика не мог подобрать слова корректнее «злобного». Он стал орать на людей, говорить со всеми приказным тоном, и дёргаться всякий раз, когда кто-то пытался ему хоть чем-то возразить. Он не желал слушать ничего, кроме собственных мнений.  
      После выздоровления Мики, Крэй целую неделю уговаривал Общество Защиты Земли присоединиться к Ордену Великого Мага. Кажется, до него просто не доходило, что это не от Мики зависит. Затем он почему-то разозлился на то, что Мика сказал, что бросит Общество, а затем передумал. Чем дольше Мика с ним говорил, тем чаще вспоминал слова Кары о смерти, которая освобождает от всех долгов.  
      Правда, Сильвестр был по сути его единственным другом… Но… Нельзя же всерьез ожидать, что воля Мики влияет на Общество более чем из трех сотен волшебников (хотя 90% от этих трех сотен на самом деле ничего не делают, кроме поддержания красивого круглого числа членов).  
      Про Майнштайна Силь и слушать ничего не желал. Тот был официально объявлен террористом и союзником Влада, хотя технически не совершил ничего для этого — оттиски возможного будущего по законам не являются весомым доказательством, хотя считаются весомее снов. Сильвестр же холодно заявил, что если встретит Альфреда, то непременно его убьет.  
      С изумлением Мика узнал, что также объявлен в розыск и предателем Амир Кумор, который исчез вскоре после Майнштайна. Общепринятая версия была такова, что он сбежал, струсив от назначенного ему Крэем поединка, хотя Мика в это не верил. Скорей всего, он сбежал, потому что они с Майнштайном были любовниками. Великий Стратег был кем угодно, но не трусом, а даже если и так, он мог попросить драться за себя кого угодно, хоть того же Майнштайна.  
      Не то чтобы это считалось красивым — временный обмен душ между волшебниками для выигрывания поединка, где нельзя просто заменить себя другим — но это не считалась против правил, а уж Кумор с Майнштайном чем только не обменивались. И, пожалуй, только из-за любви можно сделать такую очевидную глупость, как предать Верховную Русскую Диаспору, по крайней мере Мика не мог придумать иной идиотской мотивации, а умных в данном случае не существует.  
      С ужасом — да, именно с ним, поскольку особенной любви к Виктории Мика не питал, равно как и к остальным родственникам — Мика узнал о смерти Главы Гильдии Убийц России. Если этот Влад настолько силен, что убрал Викторию Михайлову… По этому поводу все пребывали в подавленном настроении, а в обществе Сильвестра Мике все чаще приходилось напоминать себе, что они друзья, друзья, друзья…  
      «А почему мы вообще друзья?» — однажды задала вопрос какая-то отколовшаяся часть сознания.  
      ***  
  
      Людей вокруг Сильвестра хватало. В его Орден вступила весьма привлекательная девица, имевшая великие амбиции стать новой Викторией Михайловой, и, кажется, заодно — новой женой Великого Мага. У нее была великолепная подтянутая фигура, правильные и строгие черты лица, изумительного цвета бирюзовые глаза, и светлые длинные волосы, уложенные так, как носила Виктория.  
      Мике она казалась смутно знакомой, но он не стал вникать. Возможно, леди переделала внешность, чтобы косить под Викторию, а может, Мика когда-то встречался с ней на приёме, а может она казалась смутно знакомой именно потому, что была похожа на Викторию.  
      Ее звали Элеонора Войд, она была дальней родственницей новоизбранного представителя Диаспоры по имени Игнат Зарубин. Мика, разумеется, обратил на неё внимание, только слепой не обратил бы, но Элеонора интересовалась исключительно Сильвестром.  
      Также Мика часто видел с ним Марка Измайлова, нового Главу Гильдии Убийц. Марк не казался Мике таким уж опасным, а вот Сильвестр, как ему показалось, то ли его очень уважает, то ли очень боится. Впрочем, Гильдия Убийц поддерживала Орден Великого Мага. Что Крэй умел, так это располагать к себе людей.  
      Хотя непонятно, почему Сильвестр стал таким. Мика пытался поговорить с ним об этом, но добился только недоуменного взгляда, а затем раздраженного утверждения, что он ничуть не изменился.  
      Мика понял, что спорить бесполезно, и забил. В конце концов, Сильвестр от одиночества явно не умирает, а что до него… Вот именно этим вопросом ему и хотелось заняться. Подальше от России. Проект Линии-1 заморожен, да и следовало смотреть правде в глаза, от Мики там толку не было, к тому же… он просто хотел уехать.  
      В конце концов, он еще не восстановил ни ослабевшее тело, ни магическую силу после комы. Он продолжит заниматься делами Общества Защиты Земли вместе с мисс Веллингтон, (которая на самом деле была весьма огорчена, что он очнулся, так как метила на его место), а в перерывах будет… ну, например, путешествовать. Ему же надо восстановить силы. Он же пострадавший от рук террориста номер один.  
      Хотя при мысли о том, что путешествовать ему придется одному, становилось грустно и больно.  
      «Погоди-ка, — произнесла недавно отколовшаяся нонконформистская часть Мики. — Майнштайн не сказал тебе «нет» на самом деле. Он сказал тебе: «Если сможешь найти меня во сне, то еще поговорим». Он отпустил тебя обратно в этот мир, когда ты рассказал, что ты «читерский мертвяк с целым телом», но он не сказал тебе: «Нет, это невозможно», он сказал, чтобы ты нашел его во сне, а поскольку тебе почти всегда снится какая-то чушь, то ты решил, что это невозможно. Он сказал: «Ты не можешь стать Проводником Мертвых», но он не сказал: «Ты не сможешь никогда».  
      Мика может научиться. Вспомнить ту красивую итальянку, которую он вначале принял за врага. Она же специалист по снам. Или даже лучше, можно записаться в Сонору по праву местного. Ну, почти местного. У них там есть даже кафедра снов. Почему нет. Да, он будет путешествовать, и он будет делать это один — по крайней мере, пока не найдет Майнштайна — но это будут полезные, а не бесцельные путешествия.  
      «Ну, это конечно да… — протянул Мика. — Но все-таки я все еще немножко не верю… сны, это сны… Всего лишь сны…»  
      «Это — предположение. Вот пойди в Сонорский Университет и пусть тебе умные люди расскажут, в своем ты уме или не очень. Если тебе скажут, что это невозможно и сны, это сны — пожалуйста, весь мир твой, телепортируйся куда хочешь, поправляя свое драгоценное здоровье».  
      Мика вздохнул. Больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы его сон был правдой. Что где-то существуют люди, взявшие на себя ответственность за справедливость. Настолько сильные, чтобы указывать путь заблудшим душам…  
      «Очень мало, кто ухитряется проскользнуть мимо врат смерти, — пояснил Альфред Майнштайн. — Но когда им это удается, они теряются. Во вселенной нет указателей и нет дорожных знаков, нет таблоидов с надписями «Вы пересекаете границу штата жизнь». Нет гостиниц с названием «Первый приют для победителей смерти», понимаешь, к чему я веду? Маги и люди, достойные продолжать свое существование, могут не сообразить, как именно это делать. Да и узнать, где находится портал, и в какой мир он ведет, у них тоже нет возможности, зачастую. К тому же возле порталов обычно обитают всякие любители покушать, ну да ты видел…»  
      Мика и правда видел. Когда Альфред отвел его в воздушный мир, где жила Кара, он трансформировал свое мачете в некое подобие трезубца, взлетел и отогнал какую-то мерзкую мохнатую тварь, похожую на плод греха гусеницы с дикобразом. Мика впервые видел, чтобы во сне кто-то летал, кроме него. Он даже сам попробовал взлететь, но, к своему удивлению, не смог.  
      «В общем, заблудших куда больше, чем тех, кто в курсе, что к чему, — заявил Альфред. — Им мы и помогаем. Такая работа».  
      Еще до того, как он это сказал, Мике хотелось спросить, где записывают. Потому что это действительно… это было полезно. Ну и круто, да. Вот такой работой он бы и хотел заниматься. Быть настоящим… героем.  
        
      Поэтому Мика был изрядно ошарашен, узнав, что Майнштайн исчез. Он-то раскатал губу допросить его живого, в смысле, того, который в теле бодрствования. Ну и отдать титул, нарушать такие клятвы Мика не собирался. Альфред теперь — наследник древней семьи. Худшей мести Ивану придумать невозможно.  
       А затем Влад убил Надю, но Мика, к своему некоторому стыду, вообще ничего не почувствовал от этого. Он связался с Сильвестром, но тот, кажется, пребывал не в настроении выслушивать соболезнования, и Мика отстал. Хуже всего ощущалось то, что Мика почувствовал обиду, когда следствие объявило, что Надю убил Альфред Майнштайн. Это было... это было нереалистично. Мика никак не мог в это поверить. Он бы даже легче поверил в то, что Альфред убил Вику, потому что... потому что Альфред-из-снов и Вика явно были сделаны из одного теста. Но не Надю. Это казалось... просто неправильным, и плевать на улики, и что было объявлено, что у Майнштайна был повод.  
      Принять окончательное решение найти Альфреда Майнштайна из снов Мике помогли два последующих события.  
      Он сидел у себя дома на веранде и смотрел на свои любимые водопады, как вдруг все охранные заклинания словно бы взорвались от ужаса, а затем перед ним возник Иван с искаженным яростью лицом.  
      Невидимая, но весьма ощутимая рука власти сжала горло Мики и впечатала его в стену. По бокам от Ивана стояли его два телохранителя, поэтому Мика сразу расценил, что силы неравные, и лишь смиренно поинтересовался, что высочайший родственник от него хочет.  
      — Ты говорил с Майнштайном! — проревел Иван. — С первым Майнштайном!  
      — Это не было преступлением в тот момент! — прохрипел Мика, задыхаясь. «Откуда Иван-то узнал? Ах, да. Сильвестр».  
      — Что ты несёшь, бесполезный болван?! — Иван чуть ли не визжал от ярости. — Ты видел Майнштайна Линии-1 и не спросил его о его законах?!  
      Мика застыл и без того с полуоткрытым ртом.  
      Блять. В кой-то веки у родственника — вернее, уже бывшего родственника — есть настоящий повод на него орать. Ему ведь и в голову не пришло! Хотя тот Альфред открыто признался, что он — пунктирные куски тела сна Майнштайна из Линии-1.  
      — Это был сон! — заорал Мика. — В своих снах люди делают то, что ты им приказываешь?! Да и откуда мне было знать, чт…  
      Ох, бесполезно. Эту часть сна он пересказал Сильвестру, он вообще пересказал ему все, кроме своего намерения стать Проводником между Мирами.  
      — Ты самый бесполезный кусок дерьма, который когда-либо рождался в нашем роду! — презрительно процедил Иван, вскидывая пальцы. — Силой, данной мне по праву Древней Крови…  
      И теперь уже визжал Мика, потому что когда твоя кровь воистину закипает в жилах, поначалу ты визжишь — пока все еще можешь издавать звуки. Иерархическое заклятье Древней Крови — вот одна из причин, по которой многие младшие родичи норовят убить старших. Мика и Надя были самыми младшими в семье, насколько он знал. Это означало, что другие члены могут применить на них такое заклинание. В назидание. От него не умираешь, но кажется, что умираешь. Почти умираешь. И это очень больно. И ты не можешь ему противостоять, только если не самоудалишься из рода, передав сию привилегию живому человеку. Увы. Живому человеку, а не его телу сна, который герой во вне-вселенной.  
      «А может, — краем гаснущего сознания думал Мика. — Может, Альфред отказал мне, потому что я его тоже мучал… Мне надо было сообразить хотя бы извиниться, но это мне тоже не пришло в голову, он был слишком не похож на себя…»  
      В итоге пыточное проклятье забрало у него всю энергию, и Мика валялся в больнице — на этот раз у себя, в Америке, — еще целый месяц.  
      Поэтому о том, что Крэй открыл Первый Закон и стал официально подтверждённым Великим Магом, Мика узнал из Инфофонда.  
        
      Он ничерта не мог понять. Если Иван орал на него, что он не поговорил с Альфредом о заклинаниях, значит, он был уверен, что Альфред — Великий Маг. Более того, в Инфофонде сообщалось, что Крэй объявил об открытии на полдня раньше, чем случился его визит. То есть уже тогда Иван должен был считать, что Крэй — Великий Маг. Но он так явно не считал.  
      А теперь они все хором, как заговоренные — хотя почему как? — твердили, что вновь была ошибка интерпретации, и Великий Маг именно Сильвестр, причем это подтвердил не только Иван, но и Джузеппе, точнее, посол Верховной Римской Диаспоры синьора Кайа Льецце. Сам Сильвестр передернул плечами надменно — хотя скорее нервно — и заявил, что это правда, и он открыл Первый Закон.  
      Который будет доступен для всех, когда они выиграют войну с Владом, а пока — только избранным проверенным участникам, тем, кто «на его стороне», так что если Мика хочет узнать его, пускай приводит к присяге Общество Защиты Земли.  
      — На самом деле нет ведь никакого закона? — глядя в глаза Сильвестру спросил Мика, но тот лишь надменно усмехнулся.  
      — Не недооценивай меня, Мика. Закон абсолютно реален. Мы действительно не хотим, чтобы его узнали наши враги, ведь это практически ключ к бессмертию.  
      Ошарашенный, Мика вернулся в Америку. Общество Защиты Земли выразило ноту недоверия этому научному открытию, а также возмущение тем, что сокрытие такого закона не совпадает с их целями — прекратить питаться от людей.  
      «Война с Владом — магическая война, — заключил председатель Алистер Браун. — А Первый Закон должен принадлежать всем волшебникам на Земле».  
      В ответ Русская Диаспора и Орден Великого Мага показали им фигуральный кукиш.


	30. Генератор глупости

_«Право на сквернословие еще надо заслужить»._  
  
      Анрике Чан отвечал за внешнюю политику Академии. Он был Хранителем мира и баланса в мире.  
      В мире магов, прошу заметить.  
      Я впервые видел настолько опустошенного человека, как он. Ну или настолько психопата. В сравнении с ним, я фактически был живой.  
      Впрочем, доброму и справедливому человеку такая задача не может оказаться по плечу ни в одной из множественных Вселенных.  
      Анрике Чан был очень, очень, очень плохой человек.  
      Сказать хотя бы то, что это он изобрел (и осуществил!) христианство.  
      «Волшебников становится все больше, а люди, напротив, тяготеют к миру и познанию. Нельзя допустить, чтобы маги остались без подпитки энергией».  
      К моему сожалению, он признался в этом слишком поздно. Я бы немедленно отдал ему Первый Закон. Вот просто сразу. Потому что две тысячи лет войн и сходящих с ума от маразматической религии людей — это слишком жестоко.  
      Мастеру Анрике было около ста пятидесяти лет — по его собственному признанию. То есть он был весьма молод по меркам волшебников.  
      Или так, он был весьма молод для своей должности. Лично я назвал его «Хозяин мира Сего».  
      По его же словам, он родился на побережье в Китае; лицо, как оказалось, он себе такое наколдовал сам, а потом так привык к нему, что не мог вспомнить, какое оно было изначально. С такой магией это случается, хотя я не знаток нюансов.  
      В четыре тысячи пятьсот четвертом году маги, что меня удивило, не делились по странам. Не помечали и не ограждали свою территорию, как у нас. Можно сказать, волшебное сообщество жило в одной большой стране.  
      Анрике Чан заботился о том, чтобы в этой большой стране всем всего хватало. Всем волшебникам, разумеется.  
      Это был самый циничный, самый холодный, самый жестокий и самый сквернословящий психопат, которого я встречал в своей жизни. Влад по сравнению с ним был мягким терпеливым человеком, нормальным и интегрированным в общество.  
      И тем не менее, я любил его. Не как Кира, конечно, я просто старался сделать его жизнь хоть немного легче. Забавнее. Мне нравилось, когда он криво улыбался моей шутке или изумлённо матерился от моего необычного изобретения. Полагаю, то, что я делал, называлось «скрашивать одиночество».  
      У него не было никого. Вообще никого. Он не мог — думаю, именно не мог — строить отношения с другими людьми, даже с равными по статусу коллегами. Они все казались ему глупцами.  
      Думаю, на тот момент в Академии находилось 90% всех магов-психопатов мира, но никто из них не смог утолить ужасающее одиночество этого человека.  
      Тем не менее, все его действия были эффективны. (Ну, кроме христианства. Я правда не знал, что он его придумал, чтобы заставить людей страдать). Он примирял враждующие группировки магов, и, надо отдать должное, крайне редко пользовался для этих целей прямым убийством. (Академия занималась заказами не только на волшебников, но и на людей). Порой он вел сложные интриги, о которых рассказывал мне, только когда они осуществлялись, и я натурально слушал его с открытым ртом. Именно поэтому о стратегии с христианством я узнал так поздно.  
      Я путешествовал с мастером Анрике более трех лет. Дни летели незаметно и насыщенно. За это время мои чувства к Киру не изменились, мы все еще не могли наговориться за его визиты в мое время раз в месяц, но я радовался тому, что имел.  
      Я научился от мастера Анрике куче всяких стратегий. Я полностью погрузился в жуткий, неведомый мне ранее мир магической политики. К тому времени я выплатил Академии свой долг, и заодно — долг Смерти. Тролль теперь жил рядом с моим домом, где я встречался с Киром. Точнее, там теперь жила целая семья троллей, так что периодически бывали сюрпризы в виде проломленной крыши, пока я не укрепил дом подходящими заклинаниями.  
      Я не собирался возвращаться в будущее. Меня устраивало быть учеником (или скорее — собеседником) Анрике, меня не мутило от его поручений и полного отсутствия так называемой морали, и пусть у меня был секс чаще, чем раз в месяц (довольно глупо быть учеником Дьявола своего времени и не пользоваться этим в личных целях), я безусловно любил Кира и свои двенадцать часов наедине с Бесконечностью.  
      Кир ничего не говорил о будущем, ссылаясь на парадоксы, так что я постепенно отвык спрашивать и как бы забыл, что он — из будущего. Я свыкся с тем, что мой возлюбленный является ко мне раз в месяц, поскольку где-то там, далеко, сильно занят таинственными делами.  
      Я тоже был сильно занят таинственными делами. Не забывал я и об исследованиях иных рас: у мастера Анрике была служанка по имени Йони, которая являлась глубинной саламандрой — редким видом даже в это время изобилия. Маленькая тонкая женщина с обсидианово-черной кожей и пылающими оранжевым огнем глазами. Как и многие в Академии, она была лысой, правда, я не уверен, что в ее случае у нее вообще когда-то были волосы, зато ее голова, а так же руки и ноги были покрыты завораживающими сине-фиолетовыми с золотом татуировками.  
      Йони каждый вечер проделывала с моим учителем странную и очень эротическую процедуру: вполголоса напевая, она наносила на его руки и ноги странные узоры, которые бесследно исчезали к утру. Анрике Чан так никогда мне и не сказал, зачем эти заклинания, а на мой вопрос, «каково это с саламандрой», мерзко ухмыльнулся и сказал, что предпочитает честный секс за деньги, а не «этот ваш юношеский мазохизм с отношениями», и что Йони его служанка, а не наложница.  
      Свой садистский раздел мозга я так и не смог исправить. Да не сильно и пытался, Анрике Чан был последним человеком, в присутствии которого возникают мысли о самосовершенствовании — скорее его присутствие потакало моей садисткой части, по крайней мере, моя садистская часть очень удовлетворялась сторонними трахами. Ученику Дьявола перепадают различные последствия его репутации.  
      Забавно, но у меня было постоянное ощущение, что Анрике раздражают любые проявления доброты или любви – не важно, к нему лично или вообще.  
      Поэтому он был так недоволен тем, что я не убил Тори Локка. Я заметил, что его поведение вполне было проявлением заботы обо мне — он ведь решил, что мне нужен свидетель. Мастер выругался, обозвал меня дебилом и заявил, что если бы его ученик прикончил кого-то в Академии, это плохо бы сказалось на его репутации, так что ничего доброго в его поступке не было.  
      Мне он запретил материться в своем присутствии. На всех языках. «Право на сквернословие еще надо заслужить» — так он сказал. Впрочем, я не повелся на эту провокацию, а просто напридумывал слово-заменителей, используя имена наших общих знакомых.  
      Я возразил, что если Анрике так печётся о своей репутации, значит, в глубине души ему не все равно, что подумают окружающие его «идиоты», значит, в какой-то, очень небольшой степени ему не безразлично их существование.  
      Учитель снова обозвал меня дебилом и сказал, что если политик не беспокоится о своей репутации, то его растерзают идиоты, потому что их больше, вот и все.  
      Я вкрадчиво произнес, что это — лишь слова. Поступки выражают истинные чувства.  
      — Представьте себе, мастер Анрике, что однажды вы окажетесь в абсолютном одиночестве, — продолжил я, внезапно припомнив мага древности. — Совершенно один. У вас не будет никаких идиотов, выполняющих ваши приказы, чтобы сетовать на их умственные способности. У вас не будет никаких коллег-идиотов, с которыми вы пьете и демонстрируете им свое превосходство. У вас не будет соперников-идиотов, которых вы с презрением побеждаете… Вот тогда-то вы и выясните, что вы чувствовали к ним на самом деле все это время.  
      За это я получил заклинанием, от которого увернулся, а Анрике с крайним презрением на физиономии сказал, что если я еще раз вздумаю читать ему идиотские поучения, то он превратит меня в крысу на неделю.  
      Вот с таким человеком я имел дело три года. Я разучился обижаться вообще. В принципе. Если я когда-то умел обижаться, то сейчас уже даже не могу вспомнить, как это. Что это такое за чувство, как его испытывать, и, главное, зачем?..  
      Я просто действительно его любил. Потому что понимал его, чтобы он там не болтал. Потому что я впервые встретил человека, которому было хуже, чем мне.  
      К счастью, мастер Чан этого тупо не понимал. Субординацию он считал в порядке вещей, мои попытки его развеселить — идиотизмом, то есть, особенностью моего характера, мою помощь — само собой разумеющейся как ученика.  
      Меня же устраивала форма обучения «наблюдать за тем, как действует умный человек». Именно с Анрике я наконец-то освоил тонкое искусство «терпения», поскольку он пытался задеть меня в разговоре каждый раз, обозвать меня идиотом, обвинить в желании «быть хорошим», — в общем, он всегда мог найти причину для недовольства. Через полгода я начал любить в нем эту черту и каждое утро гадал, чем он на это раз найдет повод быть недовольным.  
      Я думаю, та моя часть, которая отвечала за чувство юмора, была именно влюблена в нашего учителя. Чем хуже у него было настроение, тем больше мы находили поводов поржать. А чувство изворотливости не упускало возможность проявить себя, высказывая отдельные идеи чувства юмора в такой форме, чтобы мастеру тоже было смешно, и чтобы, упаси Идиотские Сущности, он не подумал, что мы все над ним глумимся.  
      Хотя, конечно, мы глумились.  
      Но в то же время нет. Мы очень уважали Анрике Чана за его ум и находчивость.  
      Нельзя одновременно глумиться над человеком и уважать его, но каким-то образом у меня это именно так и получалось.  
      В конце концов в позапрошлой жизни я был волшебником, который уничтожил мир, потому что его не полюбил красивый мальчик. Так что парадокс «уважения-глумления» — не самое необычное событие в моей жизни.  
      К третьему году (хотя в тот момент я их даже не считал, понятия не имел, сколько мы уже вместе) мы достигли почти полной гармонии во взаимодействиях. Я понимал учителя с полуслова, а Анрике научился испытывать некий комфорт от моего общества вместо привычного раздражения. Однажды он при мне заснул, что было высшим проявлением доверия, которое этот человек в принципе мог себе позволить.  
      Я потерял из виду Тори и Агни — первый работал все так же театрально, но все еще был жив, а Агни покинул Академию, оставшись действующим ассасином, и жил где-то в Австралии с женой.  
      С Обом я виделся чаще, поскольку тот стал секретарем при Мастере, Управляющем Финансами. Я так же часто виделся с Эн-Ки, сильфом-напарником одного из мастеров, поскольку Эн-Ки был выбран Председателем нашего «Общества по интеграции иных рас в Общество», которое я основал, и на которое у меня совершенно не было времени. Впрочем, мне там и нечего было делать. Я хорош в подаче идей, но не в их разработке.  
      Я также, с одобрения Анрике Чана, приказал записывать всякие особенности о жизни иных рас, исключительно для лучшего и эффективного их познания.  
      Я рассказал Анрике, насколько сильно за время забываются полезные вещи, когда они «просто выходят из моды», а через десять лет выясняется, что о них никто не помнит.  
      Мастер кривил губы и бровь, но согласился с тем, что создать архив заклинаний и ритуалов — полезно для Академии. (Да, они там ничего не записывали! Чтобы не попало в руки конкурентам!) Этим проектом увлеклись многие, а я все никак не мог найти времени и ознакомиться с уже разросшимся архивом. (Сподвигнуть внести его в Инфофонд мне все таки не удалось, но начало было положено). За Архив, в числе прочих, отвечала Кендра — оказалось, саламандры умеют записывать данные в кристаллы в шесть раз быстрее, чем люди.  
      Я периодически старался не забывать навещать Смерти, который жил в Южной Америке возле моего дома с кучей других троллей. У него появилась супруга (или супруг — тут я не вдавался в подробности, а троллям все равно), и у них были дети, хотя Смерти все равно каждый раз говорил, что скучает и хочет на дело. Я пару раз придумывал, как его использовать в планах Анрике, но этого было мало. Мне казалось, Смерти уже и ноет-то скорей по привычке — у него было полно товарищей и своих забот.  
      В общем, я был занят по самые уши, и был вполне счастлив, пока мой учитель однажды с торжественным выражением на вечно хмурой физиономии не посвятил меня в тот факт, что он изобрел и осуществил христианство.  
      Он, видимо, думал, что я поаплодирую его гениальной задумке, а именно, что подобная парадоксальная религия в будущем породит еще больше парадоксов, и волшебникам, чтобы питаться энергией людей, вообще не надо будет устраивать им поводы для войн, — они сами с этим прекрасно будут справляться.  
      Анрике Чан рассказал мне, как он разработал эту схему: со смертью Иисуса Христа, со всяким там триединством, с воскрешением и зловещими пророчествами… и так далее.  
      Я пялился на него в дичайшем охуении так долго, что мастер нахмурился и предложил мне изобразить на лице для разнообразия что-то другое.  
      — Это очень плохо, мастер Анрике. — Все, что мне удалось выдавить. — Вы на самом деле очень плохой человек.  
      Полторы тысячи лет страданий, попыток понять, какого хрена, войн и всего прочего… устроил человек, которого я назвал своим учителем. Хотя он сказал, что сделал это для волшебников, но… но это было ПЛОХО.  
      Чудовищность этого действия потрясла меня, хоть я и не мог понять, почему… А, нет, мог.  
      Потому что это привело к глупости. Глупость — это плохо.  
      Анрике вечно жаловался на интеллектуальный уровень всех вокруг, и при этом он создал религию, которая породила миллионы сумасшедших.  
      Я попытался ему это объяснить.  
      Анрике Чан заявил, что ему плевать, что количество идиотов-людей увеличится, поскольку из них получаются отличные батарейки.  
      И тогда я рассказал ему Первый Закон.  
      Анрике Чан был настолько высокомерен, что он не интересовался, откуда я беру дополнительную энергию для своих заклинаний. Он то ли считал меня очень сильным, то ли просто считал, что пока я справляюсь с работой, я могу хоть каждый день приносить в жертву младенцев для ее выполнения. В общем, он не знал, что у меня есть Первый Закон.  
      В Академии я о нем тоже никому не сказал, поскольку мне нужно было магическое преимущество.  
      Мастер вначале слушал меня крайне скептично, кривил физиономию и уже явно был готов обозвать меня идиотом, когда энергия, которую он обращал согласно моей инструкции, влилась в него. Взгляд Анрике на секунду стал пустым, затем он взял себя в руки, холодно взглянул на меня и заявил, что это, конечно, очень крутое изобретение, но совершенно не повод отменять операцию «Христианство».  
      Я сказал, что это самый что ни на есть наилучший повод.  
      Мы поругаюсь — по-настоящему — впервые за все время моего ученичества. Я рассказал ему всю историю последствий его «операции», на что Анрике холодно заявил, что был в будущем, и без моих речей в курсе. На самом деле, даже не знаю, почему он начал со мной спорить. Видимо, его задело то, что я не восхитился его планом как обычно. Обвинив меня в порочных проявлениях доброты и сострадания к людям, учитель велел мне выметаться и до утра не показываться ему на глаза.  
      Впрочем, у меня и к утру такого желания не появилось.  
      Я даже заснуть не мог, размышляя о масштабах гадости, которую он сделал, и глупости, которую он породил.  
      Но — хочу отметить — что я не планировал сбежать от этого всего в будущее, и даже не думал об этом. Я любил это время и размышлял, как исправить то, что наделал мой учитель. Я не собирался сдаваться и убегать, и уж точно я не собирался убивать Анрике.  
      Но когда утром за мной внезапно явился Влад, я не мог поверить, что это совпадение. К тому же, бродя в ночи по пустыне, я как раз надиктовывал свои размышления о том, как теперь отменить это долбаное христианство, если Христа уже три года как распяли, и «поле смерти», и «поле последствий» Анрике ему организовал такие мощные, что хер их поколеблешь, только хуже станет, если вдруг этот бедняга, к примеру, снова воскреснет, а потом, что разумеется, снова помрет.  
      Но Влад был не в курсе моих страданий. Более того, он весьма удивился, что для меня прошло шесть лет. Для него, как оказалось, прошло около шести дней.


	31. Осознание ответственности

_«Из-за того, что двое идиотов были идиотами, два идиота уничтожили мир»._  
  
      И сначала было смешно, а потом очень грустно.  
      Влад явился на территорию Академии просто пробив все защитные чары. Так что утро у меня было то еще. Я только телепортнулся из пустыни и рассчитывал завалиться спать. Не вышло. Едва закрыв глаза, я понял, что внезапно окружен кучей разъярённых волшебников, а маг древности смотрит на них с императорской надменностью — мол, чего вы тут все понабежали, мне нужен только вот этот, в остальных не нуждаюсь, пшли вон.  
      Мастер Анрике Чан, демонстративно позевывая, вышел из своей комнаты в халате с цаплями и босиком и поинтересовался с какого ебаного, наипездрического лешего возле его покоев такой шум с утра пораньше. Оглядев картинку, он мгновенно все понял и предложил Владу перенести стол переговоров в другое место.  
      В итоге местом оказался почему-то мой дом, куда Анрике телепортнулся вместе с Йони, и бедной саламандре пришлось еще несколько раз возвращаться в Академию за чаем и прочими элементами завтрака.  
      Итак, за квадратным деревянным столом, чудом когда-то избежавшим ноги Лоры, собрались трое: маг древности в каком-то архипафосном императорском прикиде чёрно-фиолетового цвета, его ядерное оружие, а ныне — помощник князя мира сего, и сам князь, в красном халате на голое тело, демонстративно попивающий чаек и покачивающий босой ногой. Йони не выдержала такой атмосферы и сдриснула, как только заварила Анрике чай. Мне и самому было не по себе: я знал, зачем пришёл Влад, и собирался ему сказать, что уже не надо, что я остаюсь здесь навсегда. Явление мага древности было настолько внезапным, что мысли о христианстве вылетели у меня из головы. К тому же — недосып.  
      Как оказалось, Влад таки прочел Мемуары Арина Саньи в Инфофонде, а так же его статью «12 способов избавиться от демонов». Причем в чьем-то чертовом переводе, поскольку я-то точно помню, что писал «от древесных паразитов». Влад прочел сей опус сразу, как только осваивал Инфофонд, то есть задолго до нашей первой личной встречи. Прочел — и очень оскорбился ее несодержательностью, настолько, что отправился в прошлое с целью господина Арина Санью с особой жестокостью и цинизмом убить, перед этим как следует попытав.  
      Но к своему изумлению обнаружил, что за него это уже сделал некий пронырливый жрец, и голова Саньи уже торчит на пике к ликованию толпы. Влад не отказал себе в удовольствии вернуться во времени еще на чуть раньше и полностью насладиться пытками господина Арина, которые счел вполне заслуженными.  
      С крайне ехидной рожей Влад рассказал, что как только вернулся в будущее, там случился феноменальный прорыв в магической науке. Великий Маг Сильвестр Крэй наконец-то открыл Первый Закон.  
      — Признаться, вначале я решил, что ты меня предал, как постоянно грозился…  
      — Я не грозился, я проявлял предупредительное отсутствие лояльности!  
      Анрике Чан ухмыльнулся. Влад одарил нас обоих ледяным взглядом.  
      — Но затем, так как ты не просто не отвечал на телепатические призывы, а заклинания свидетельствовали о том, что тебя не существует, я сделал вывод, что ты, вероятно, угодил в глубокое прошлое. Я решил, что тебя туда закинули наши враги, чтобы ты не мешал Крэю хвастать твоим законом, но затем я вспомнил эти странные мемуары трижды проклятого Арина Саньи… Прочитал их еще раз, увидел признаки, что это может быть перевод, и подумал, не стоит ли их поискать на русском. Мда, Альфред, я не знаю, каким местом ты думал, но… в общем, я все равно не доверяю данным из Инфофонда, потому я вернулся к казни господина Арина и переговорил с ним по душам. Оказалось, никаких мемуаров он не писал и ни демонами, ни древесными паразитами не страдал. И не знал о существовании «Увлекательного и поучительного жизнеописания Арина Саньи», поскольку ни одному человеку не придет в голову искать в Инфофонде собственные мемуары на неродном языке.  
      Мне стало любопытно, за что же тогда этот белобрысый жрец так долго и смачно убивал господина Арина. Тот не имел ни малейшего понятия, и мне пришлось уже беседовать со жрецом. По загадочным причинам он полагал, что господин Арин Санья — это изменивший внешность и сбежавший в иное время Альфред Майнштайн, хотя этот юноша был твердо убежден, что имя этого господина — Арин Санья.  
      Я переглянулся с мастером.  
      — Свен, — произнесли мы хором.  
      — Да. Жреца звали Свен, который на деле оказался учеником вашей школы. Увидев в его памяти, что он чуть не убил тебя, я наложил на него проклятье, которое должно было его вскоре прикончить естественным образом, а сам явился к тебе… но, получается, опоздал на целых шесть лет.  
      — На самом деле всего на четыре. Свен пытался грохнуть меня где-то в конце второго курса. И мы теперь наконец-то знаем, кто грохнул его. Я чувствую себя ужасно от того, что он пытал беднягу настоящего Арина. Я никак не предполагал, что он до такого опустится. В смысле… — Я припомнил свое обучение. — Ох, это полностью моя вина. Я случайно как-то напарил ему, что я мастер перевоплощений и путешествий во времени. Вот блин. И главное, из-за чего, блин?! Из-за Тори Локка!  
      Анрике странно на меня покосился — в смысле, я привык понимать его с полувзгляда, но не в тот раз, а затем я испытал тень странного и необычного, но чем-то смутно знакомого мне чувства.  
      Загадочно. Давно я не ловил приходов. В смысле, с Анрике было настолько весело, что я даже не мог припомнить, когда последний раз пил столько, чтобы почувствовать опьянение, не говоря уж о наркотиках. Впрочем, к гашишным и опиумным парам мы с ним были оба равнодушны.  
      — Если тебе это так важно, то я научил Арина Санью путешествиям во времени. Довольно бестолковый парень, но благодаря легкости характера ему это неплохо удалось. Так что он просто сбежал из того времени, где жрец убил его. Все-таки он действительно не был виноват в том, что ты писал мне идиотские сообщения сквозь время, пользуясь его именем. — Влад внимательно посмотрел на меня. — Значит, это была месть?  
      — Чего?.. — я изумился.  
      — Ну, за пустыню.  
      Я приложил руку к лицу. Мда. Я с трудом вспомнил, о чем он вообще говорил.  
      — Влад, нет. Меня вообще-то похитили, — я улыбнулся, вспомнив, как давно это было. — Случайно забрел на запретную территорию в Шанхае, ввязался в драку, меня остановил сам Высокий Мастер. Потом он увидел, что я психопат, и передумал меня убивать, сказал, что я могу оплатить свой долг работой. У меня не было особенного выбора. Я не смог с тобой связаться, и уже позже я создал биографию Саньи, чтобы с тобой связаться, это единственное, что мне пришло в голову — сам-то я не умею путешествовать во времени, а наш мастер не оказывает такие услуги бесплатно, и я… — я осознал, что безбожно вру, но у меня вот прямо сейчас язык не повернулся сказать: «А потом я просто забил хуй, поскольку решил остаться здесь навсегда». — Я выживал как мог.  
      Вот сейчас мне даже не надо было смотреть на мастера, чтобы осознать смысл его ехидного взгляда. «Ох ты бедняжечка, затравленный злыми ассасинами, сурово выживал как мог, ага!»  
      — Интересно, — протянул маг древности, сверля глазами Анрике Чана, — похитить моего советника, преодолев _мои_ защитные чары и мой антитрэк… Высокий Мастер и впрямь мастер.  
      — Вы не слишком-то цените своих советников, раз позволяете им бродить, где вздумается, — невозмутимо парировал Анрике. — Так что будем считать, что Высокий Мастер аннексировал вашу собственность и передал ее мне во владение. Да и признаться, слабоват был антитрэк, а о защитных чарах так и упоминать постыдились бы, — Анрике уловил мой охуелый взгляд. — Это я их с тебя поснимал, Арин. Я же накладывал капсулы хранения на твои вещи. Про которые ты не вспомнил, даже когда выплачивал долг Академии.  
      — Могли бы и напомнить! — укоризненно произнес я.  
      — Зачем? Будь они тебе нужны, ты бы не забыл. Телефон, браслет с союзником и куча каких-то побрякушек с заклинаниями настолько слабыми, что я недоумевал, зачем они тебе.  
      — Замечательно, — резко произнес Влад, — а теперь отдайте ему эти вещи, и мы возвращаемся. Верность _господина Арина_ принадлежит мне.  
      Он вдруг словно осёкся, взглянув на меня, но ничего не сказал. Я вздохнул. Почему — и эту тенденцию я замечаю не первый раз — почему всякие значимые события так любят происходить, когда я не выспался?! Хоть бы раз важные переговоры случились к вечеру, когда я бодр и полон сил! Хоть бы раз какой-нибудь супервраг мастера организовал на него свое нападение ближе к полуночи, когда взмаха одного мизинца достаточно, чтобы изничтожить все живое вокруг?! Нет, всем обязательно надо притаскиваться утром и днем, а еще лучше — после бессонной ночи, через пять минут после того, как я наконец рухнул на кровать!  
      Ладно, чай Йони варила отличный, поэтому сонливости я не чувствовал, но привычного мне веселья и похуизма тоже — для этого надо было придти часов на шесть позже. Тоже мне, маг древности, а путешествовать вовремя не умеет! Ну что ж, значит, наше прощание не произойдет в чистом и приятном духе веселого равнодушия.  
      — Влад. Я понимаю, для тебя прошло совсем немного времени, но для меня прошло шесть лет. Я… мне хорошо тут. Я не хочу возвращаться к… — я задумался о Кире. Да, к нему бы я вернулся, но… Я вспомнил, от _чего_ я уже больше суток не сплю. Да, конечно. Великий план моего мастера. Я не мог уйти, оставив все как сейчас. Я должен убедить Анрике отменить все. — Я хочу вначале завершить обучение. Мастеру Анрике ученик нужен лишь формально, он не собирается оставлять свою должность, но он ему нужен, чтобы от него отъеблись в Академии. Я закончу обучение и вернусь к тебе; Мастер, Блуждающий во Времени может отправить меня с точностью до дня, он умеет, — я вдруг осознал, что прокололся на вранье, чего давно со мной не бывало: я ведь только что заявил, что не мог отправиться в будущее. Потому что у меня не было денег. Ох, мастер будет прав, если превратит меня в какую-нибудь пакость за такое дилетантство! — И тебе тоже лучше будет, если я вернусь более сильным! — быстро добавил я. — Так что ты возвращайся в будущее, а я приду… Тогда же. По крайней мере для тебя.  
      — Я отказываюсь, — холодно произнес Влад, глядя на Анрике, но я почувствовал, как воздух застыл и словно начал замерзать от напряжения между этими двумя. — Я готов вступить с вами в поединок любого вида и с удовольствием прикончу вас, чтобы больше никогда не слышать феерической херни, которую несет Альфред, научившись ей, вероятно, от вас.  
      — Разумеется, я лишь получу удовольствие, прикончив вас с особой жёсткостью, — Анрике Чан подался вперед, растянув губы в узкой, как серп, улыбке, которая часто украшала лицо моего учителя, когда он задумывал очередное злодейство. И еще — я очень хорошо вдруг это понял — Анрике Чан буквально дрожал от восторга и нетерпения. Я действительно провел с ним очень много времени, и я знал, как он выглядит, принимая охотничью стойку.  
      «Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет».  
      Я впервые испытывал странное, загадочное, никогда раньше не испытываемое мной чувство. Они были равны. Они оба были «мои люди», и они… Я не мог допустить, чтобы они подрались, и один убил другого.  
      Я впервые встретился с явлением «равноценности» жизни. Как забавно, потому что у меня раньше никогда не было двух друзей одновременно? То есть, конечно, были, но они либо не дрались друг с другом и вообще не знали друг друга, либо были в моем представлении неравноценны.  
      Влада я считал кем-то вроде своего соратника (хоть и помнил, что сам маг древности считает наоборот), я искренне полагал, что раз я его спас, то я как бы отвечаю за сохранение его жизни ("бессмысленный идиотизм" — сказал бы Анрике). За сохранение жизни мастера я тоже отвечал, как его ученик, дававший клятву, и абсолютно по сердцу, поскольку был платонически влюблен в этого кошмарного психопата.  
      А потом внезапно я осознал, что эти двое _сильны_. То есть я и так это знал, но этот факт меня пробил, как удар молнии или заклинания. _Они очень сильны. Оба._  
      В этот момент меня накрыло.  
        
       _Я увидел человека, в одиночестве бредущего по пустыне, заросшей невысокими приземистыми кустами. Он шел уже довольно долго, поскольку место, которое он искал, было надежно защищено от гостей с плохими намерениями, а намерения у него были самые что ни на есть плохие._  
       _Поэтому он перебирал полотна различных слоев пространств, тщательно и упорно разыскивая лазейку._  
       _Он устал, но у него было все время мира, чтобы отдохнуть, и его несли и поддерживали темные, тяжелые и горькие чувства: отчаяние, обида и жажда мести. Он говорил себе, что он не убийца, но в глубине души знал, что идет убивать, и от этого его сердце болело еще сильнее._  
       _В один миг он потерял все: ребенка, жену, лучшего друга и возлюбленного, и он, магистр Пространства и Времени, ненавидящий слово «навсегда», так и не смог ничего с этим поделать…_  
       _Силуэт мага, постоянно искажавшийся из-за творимого им волшебства, наконец обрел четкость контуров. Это означало, что он нашел свою дверь._  
       _Ветер дунул в лицо волшебника, откидывая длинные чёрные волосы с лица, и я его узнал. Это был Сильвестр Крэй._  
       _А затем навстречу ему вышел другой маг, в охристом пончо и с короткими, еще не поседевшими золотыми волосами. Ну здравствуй, Альфред Майнштайн Линии-1. Ты выглядишь младше, чем я сейчас._  
       _Я осознавал значимость момента, но все равно какая-то часть меня думала: «Какого хрена я вижу этот флешбек не от первого лица? Неужели кто-то еще во временной петле был свидетелем?»_  
       _А потом эти двое, Альфред Майнштайн Линии-1 и Сильвестр Крэй Линии-1 начали драться. Ух, никогда бы не подумал, что мне есть чему поучиться у Крэя!_  
       _У себя еще куда ни шло._  
       _В этот момент я знал, что это я убил жену Сильвестра Крэя и его ребенка, и я сделал это по ошибке, потому что — правильно, мастер, — потому что я идиот._  
       _Крэй в общем тоже был идиот._  
       _Из-за того, что двое идиотов были идиотами, два идиота уничтожили мир._  
       _Все правильно. Идиоты были недостойны жизни в этом мире. Но мир-то за что крушить?.._  
       _Странно, что я по-прежнему видел флешбек не от своего лица, хотя каким-то образом знал и свои чувства, и Сильвестра._  
       _Хуже всего было знание, что эти двое — прошлый я и прошлый Крэй — на самом деле любили друг друга. Это был просто непередаваемый пиздец. Ромео и Джульетта блять._  
       _Это все — все случившееся с ними и сделанное ими, было настолько несправедливо, что я пришел в ужас. Не потому что мне захотелось это исправить — скорее от мысли, что из-за непонимания людьми друг друга происходят такие катастрофы._  
       _А потом все закончилось. Некто, чьими глазами — или восприятием — я наблюдал, исчез. Либо флешбек кончился, либо он был уничтожен вместе с миром. Но кто?.._  
        
      Я открыл глаза. На самом деле наверное не прошло и секунды, потому что Влад и Анрике по-прежнему сверлили взглядами друг друга, и тут мне стало по-настоящему жутко.  
      Влад. И Анрике. Собираются подраться. Здесь. В этом мире.  
      Еще один Альфред Майнштайн и еще один Сильвестр Крэй.  
      Это недопустимо.  
        
      Я моргнул и во вторую секунду осознал следующее: для них обоих я не являюсь авторитетом. Спорным имуществом, не более. Они ни за что не послушают меня, если я просто скажу: «Нет, нельзя». И я уже не был так уверен, что Анрике сильно огорчится, если я скажу ему, что они могут уничтожить мир, — вон, как счастливо и хищно скалится. Магу же древности на этот мир плевать, он живет в будущем и собирается жить там дальше.  
      Ох, блять.  
        
      Высокий Мастер периодически «одалживал» меня у Анрике Чана для проведения операций с хитровыебнутыми магами, чье существование входило в разрез с представлениями Академии об идеальном мире. Эти вылазки были мне приятны, поскольку можно было отдохнуть от мастера и покомандовать самому — все-таки ни одно живое существо не может радовать другое постоянно, и мы с Анрике не были исключениями из правил.  
      Одна из таких вылазок под моим руководством оказалась не только успешной, но и весьма прибыльной для Академии. Семейство волшебников под названием Ланг _и_ обосновалось в степи и творило в ней опасные, как мне сказали, эксперименты. Понятия не имею, так это было или нет, но магическую крепость они себе в степях отгрохали славную и с защитой намудрили по самое небалуй.  
      Подозреваю, той операцией должен был командовать сам Анрике Чан, или кто-то более подходящий, поскольку миссия была сложнее, чем всё, с чем я раньше имел дело. Приказ был зачистить всех, но у меня рука не поднялась на братьев-ученых, и я подумал, что будет эффективнее попробовать с ними договориться. Тупо убивать людей лично мне надоело человеке на тридцатом, хотя я знаю, что был не самым кровожадным из своего выпуска, а маги, которые могут изобретать интересное и необычное волшебство, могут пригодиться Академии, если ценят свою жизнь больше, чем верность лидеру и принципы. Так что вскрыв «Замок Ланги» и обойдясь всего двумя жертвами, я вернулся к мастеру буквально паря над землей от гордости.  
      Анрике Чан не мог стерпеть рядом с собой такое сильное проявление самодовольства и поспешил спустить меня с небес на землю, заявив, что я «несамостоятелен» и «безответственен». Это был редкий момент, когда ему удалось меня задеть, и я поинтересовался, с какой стати он так считает. Услышать такое человеку, который только что за шесть дней взял штурмом магический замок, потеряв всего двоих магов из врагов и ни одного из личного состава, было даже не обидно, а удивительно.  
      На что Анрике, лежа на кровати с парящей книгой перед глазами, — он очень любил болтать именно в горизонтальном положении — заявил, что именно что безответствен и несамостоятелен, поскольку я не желаю принимать ответственность за свои действия. Оказалось, мой верховный грех в том, что я наслаждаюсь тем, что являюсь его учеником.  
      Я не выдержал и рассмеялся, а затем извинился перед мастером, что пока не в силах нарочно страдать от этого, и ему придётся смириться с тем, что его общество у меня не вызывает отвращения.  
      Анрике опять обозвал меня дебилом и сказал, что меня просто устраивает быть «принцессой». Это уже было чуточку больше обидно, и я пожелал ему стараться дальше, хотя про себя подумал, что это сравнение он мог выкопать исключительно из моего дневника о Тори, что означает, что мастер его читал. Так себе поступок для человека, который считает меня дебилом. После порции очередных эпитетов о моих умственных способностях, Анрике убрал заклинание левитации, положил книгу на грудь и сухо взглянул на меня.  
      — Вас устраивает выполнять приказы. Мои приказы, приказы Высокого Мастера — чьи угодно приказы, Арин. Вам в общем-то плевать, чем я занимаюсь, не хмурьтесь, я знаю, что вам плевать. И вы знаете, что я не собираюсь передать вам свой пост, и вас это только радует. Вы хотите быть вечной принцессой при мне. Это безответственно.  
      — Мастер Анрике, вы сейчас что, подзуживаете меня нарушить клятву о не-убийстве учителя? — Я был больше удивлен, чем возмущен.  
      — Вы не желаете самостоятельности. Вы убийца, и всё. Больше вы из себя ничего не представляете. Вы выполняете приказы. Да, сложные, да, порой вы принимаете какие-то меленькие решения — как вот с тем, что вы пощадили Лангов, но на самом деле вы бы и бровью не повели, если бы Высокий Мастер или я приказали бы вам их убить после того, как вы их пленили и пообещали им жизнь.  
      В тот момент я подумал, что он прав, но я не увидел в этом ничего плохого. Анрике еще долго распространялся на тему того, что я безответственный, а я все никак не мог взять в толк, с чего он вдруг. Если ему нужен был «ответственный» ученик, который спит и видит, как перерезать ему глотку и занять его место, взял бы в ученики Тори Локка или еще кого-нибудь амбициозного.  
      В конце концов Анрике плюнул и вернулся к книге, заявив:  
      — Однажды вы поймете, о чем я говорю, когда встретите нечто, что будет идти вразрез с вашей волей, и вы не сможете с этим ни договориться, ни победить, ни трахнуть. Возможно, когда вы достанете меня окончательно, это будет мой приказ.  
      Я в тот момент подумал, что Анрике сам себе испортил настроение, споря со мной, — что он кстати неоднократно выделывал — и потому забил на его речь, хотя неприятный осадок она мне оставила.  
      И вот сейчас я понял, что он имел в виду.  
      Мне нечего предложить ни Анрике, ни Владу, чтобы они не дрались, и уже тем более я не могу их победить или трахнуть — великие сущности, что вообще мастер подразумевал под этим «решением» проблемы?!  
      Но я не позволю им крашнуть мир по идиотской причине, и вообще я не хочу, чтобы мой учитель повторял мои идиотические ошибки, это в корне неверно, так не должно быть, я не согласен!  
      Все это пронеслось у меня в голове за вторую секунду. Я снова моргнул. Итак, какой хитрый план ты предложишь, Арин Санья? Думаю, у тебя есть где-то примерно секунд пять.  
        
      — Нельзя. Не годится. Я запрещаю.  
      Двое волшебников уставились на меня такими взглядами, что меня аж передернуло. Ну да. Сказать «запрещаю» двум, пожалуй, самым властным хуям, которые встречались мне в жизни.  
      — Нельзя, — повторил я. У меня не было никаких идей. — Вы оба слишком ценные и уникальные представители магической расы. Нельзя позволить вам драться. Без мастера Анрике у нас тут все друг друга поубивают нахер, а без Влада наш мир не падет под пятой его тирании, и станет скучно. Нет. Пожалуйста, не надо драться. Это нецелесообразно.  
      — Альфред, ты не можешь запретить нам драться.  
      — Тем более по взаимному согласию, — ухмыльнулся мастер Анрике.  
      — Хорошо, но вы не можете драться за обладание мной. Если Влад убьет мастера Анрике, я очень расстроюсь и не захочу возвращаться с ним в будущее. Если мастер Анрике убьет Влада, я расстроюсь и не захочу быть его учеником. Вот. Ваши драки огорчают Великого Мага и по совместительству ученика князя мира сего.  
      Ну да. Разумеется. Так они меня и послушали.  
      — Уж прости меня блять великодушно! — едко отозвался Анрике.  
      — Я могу пообещать тебе не убивать его, если тебя это так напрягает, — недовольно произнес Влад.  
      — Так и быть, я могу дать тебе подобное же обещание, — с еще большей неохотой произнес Анрике.  
      «По-прежнему никаких идей».  
      — Отлично, а теперь взяли и пообещали. Совсем меня тупым считаете, что я не отслеживаю ваши формулировочки? На камне правды. — Я выложил на стол камешек, носить с собой который у меня уже давно вошло в привычку.  
      — Твоё недоверие оскорбляет меня, — Влад коснулся камня и произнес обещание.  
      — Зато делает ему честь, — ухмыльнулся Анрике, делая то же самое. — Когда он сюда притащился, он доверял абсолютно всем без разбора, удивительно, что вообще выжил.  
      Это была не совсем правда, но я быстро понял, что у них начался период петушения, и лучше даже не пытаться ловить их на вранье. Никаких идей. Никаких идей, кроме…  
      Ох нет, пожалуйста. Нет, нет, нет. Не надо. Верните мне «никаких идей». Нет.  
      Тело застыло и словно бы замерзло в некоем чувстве, которое я бы назвал антивозбуждение — когда яйца и кишки немеют от ледяного ужаса перед неотвратимым и очень-очень-очень опасным действием, которое ты должен совершить, потому что у тебя нет выбора.  
      Я поднялся из-за стола.  
      — Ты это куда еще? — сварливо поинтересовался Анрике.  
      — Эвакуировать население, — безмятежно отозвался я. — Здесь живут мой тролль и его друзья, я не хочу, чтобы они пострадали, когда вы тут начнете махаться. Предполагаю, что следует эвакуировать население всего материка, или хотя бы в радиусе ста километров, но я буду эгоистичен и эвакуирую только своих друзей.  
      Влад лишь изумленно покачал головой.  
      Одна секунда. Мне нужна лишь одна секунда, когда двое магов окажутся в запертом и лично заколдованном мной помещении без меня.  
      Я захлопнул дверь. И произнес заклинание. Это — не считая, возможно, уничтожения мира — самое опасное, что я до сих пор делал в жизни.


	32. Принцесса против правителей

_«Принять ответственность за свои поступки — значит быть готовым умереть за них»._  
  
      Лидер клана Ланги — насколько я понял, они там были нифига не родственники, что-то вроде узкоглазой магической мафии, где «в семью» принимают в зависимости от умений и обаяния — сопротивлялся мне до последнего. Собственно, сопутствующий ущерб — двое его подчинённых — технически умерли не от моей руки, а от его.  
      Точнее, они умерли за него, до конца битвы со мной поддерживая заклинание, которое называлось Щит Сердца. Это заклинание работает на чувстве преданности, верности или любви. Маг создает вокруг субъекта защитную сферу, причем таким образом, что заклинания субъекта сквозь нее проходят, а вражеские — нет. То есть волшебник с Щитом Сердца может в поединке не тратить дополнительные силы на защиту, а его враги при этом не будут знать, где находится человек, поддерживающий его щит.  
      Однако Щит Сердца не универсальное решение всех проблем, и я выяснил, что он не спасает от физических ненаправленных ударов, (к примеру, взорванный в воздухе над головой субъекта камень), а также может быть взломан сильными заклинаниями.  
      Ставка в нашей битве была такова: побеждаю я, его люди сдаются мне, побеждает он — я отпускаю их рассеяться по миру. Разумеется, я не был идиотом, и пока наша битва длилась, отдал приказ захватить крепость, чью защиту я к тому времени распутал, поэтому в финале моя победа была абсолютной и безоговорочной.  
      Чего я не знал, это что когда Щит Сердца пробит, его создатель мгновенно лишается жизни. То есть поддерживать это заклинание можно ровно столько, сколько ты можешь прободрствовать, или пока его не сломают, или пока защищаемый тобой маг не победит. При этом ничего не чувствуешь в плане отдач, но если Щит Сердца уничтожается, то его создатель мгновенно умирает.  
      Мне пришлось разрушить два этих Щита Сердца, которыми обладал лидер клана, а потом еще довольно долго драться с ним без его щитов. Но я обладал Первым Законом, а значит, мог бодрствовать хоть месяц подряд, плюс сонным оружием, от которого почти нет защитных заклинаний, поэтому битву на истощение я выиграл. Но после я был несколько расстроен смертью тех двоих и пожелал изучить работу Щита Сердца.  
      Работал он так: маг клянется в верности\любви до гроба субъекту и на этой клятве творит Щит Сердца. То есть, по сути, он приносит в жертву свою собственную жизнь ради другого мага. Поэтому Щит Сердца может сдержать одно направленное смертельное проклятье — вернее, не сдержать, а перенаправить. Поскольку направленные смертельные проклятья сложны и жрут дофига энергии, то обычно врагу нужно время и много сил, чтобы скастовать их дважды, что делает его уязвимым.  
      Но обычно в битвах используют ненаправленные смертельные проклятья, а их Щит Сердца попросту отражает, равно как и брошенные во врага предметы, равно как и сонное оружие. Все, что летит во врага с заданным волей импульсом «навредить».  
      И — самое главное — Щит Сердца невозможно снять в процессе битвы. Нельзя «испугаться» или «передумать». Жертва безвозвратна. Заклинание Щита Сердца произносится по формулировке: «Я, такой-то такой-то, приношу в жертву свою жизнь, пока такой-то такой-то не одолеет в битве врага такого-то такого-то». Как почти-родственник демона, я счел такую формулировку недостаточно точной, но Ланги мне объяснили, что заклинание срабатывает в зависимости от сознательного понимания клянущегося. То есть тот может вообще отстранено сказать: «Я жертвую жизнь своему лидеру, пока он не победит своего врага», и если под «победит» говоривший подразумевал «убьёт», то чтобы Щит Сердца рассеялся, лидеру придется именно лишить врага жизни, даже если он собирался его, к примеру, пощадить.  
      Собственно, потому и Щит Сердца, а не, к примеру, Щит Рационального Мышления.  
      То есть условие «снятия» Щита задает его создатель, а не тот, кому он клялся в верности.  
      Итак, сейчас я собирался выиграть другую битву с помощью заимствованного у врагов приема…  
      — Твою долбоебскую родословную! — Анрике и Влад мгновенно почувствовали мое заклинание и выпрыгнули из дома, но уже было поздно. — Что это за хрень?!  
      — Инверсионный Щит Сердца диаметром сто метров, скрещенный с антителепортационной поединочной сферой. Вы взрослые люди, вам должно этого хватить, — проорал я, паря на диске на расстоянии шестидесяти метров от дома и леса. Еще одна деталь, техничность которой, пожалуй, упустил только Анрике, вероятно, вследствие высокомерия. Дом мага — его крепость, и на случай внезапных врагов, тролльских детей моего бывшего напарника и внезапных гостей из будущего на распадающихся на молекулы мессершмиттах я тренировался наносить защитные заклинания именно на своем доме в Южной Америке. Не на покоях же мастера это делать. А заклинание «домушки-ловушки», когда запертые в доме враги легче подвергаются магическому воздействию вследствии нахождения в замкнутом и заколдованном пространстве — одно из самых популярных в тот момент времени. Ступить за порог дома волшебника — значило фактически отдать себя в его полную власть; большинство встреч, даже дружеских, у нас велась на верандах или нейтральных территориях. Я, например, ни разу в жизни не был дома у Эйнсворта, хотя он там уже года четыре жил практически постоянно, но пьянствовали мы либо в Академии, либо на крыльце.   
      Однако, пожелай я с помощью замкнутого пространства своего дома заточить Анрике и Влада в сферу пленения, они бы рванули ее и глазом не моргнув, даже поодиночке, поскольку были сильнее и опытнее меня, но я их заточил в Инвертированный Щит Сердца. Казалось бы, что за архи-бесполезное изобретение.  
      «Я, Альфред Майнштайн, приношу свою жизнь в жертву миру, до тех пор, пока мой учитель и мой друг не завершат своего поединка».  
      — Альфред, что ты сделал? — сурово вопросил Влад.  
      — Для тех, кто не в курсе, поясняю правила игры: вы не можете телепортнуться отсюда, не убив меня.  
      — Что-оо?!  
      — Если вы сломаете этот щит, я умру в одно мгновение. Если вы будете драться слишком долго, я умру от магического истощения.  
      — Ты рехнулся, Арин! — Анрике сложил руки на груди.  
      — Это вы рехнулись. Хотите драться — деритесь. Внутри этой поединочной сферы. С условием, если вы ее повредите, то лишитесь своего приза. Такова моя воля.  
      — Ты блять долбаный суицидник, убери щит, это приказ!  
      Я покачал головой.  
      — Я не суицидник. Я совершенно не хочу умирать. Но я также не хочу, чтобы умер кто-то из вас, или вы своим сраным никому не нужным поединком уничтожили мир. Я уже видел уничтожение одного мира. У меня теперь фобия, — я пожал плечами, глядя сверху вниз на Влада и Анрике. — Простите, мастер, это все, что я смог придумать.  
      — Альфред, это несерьезно, — произнес маг древности. — Мы пообещали уже друг друга не убивать. Но как мы сможем адекватно драться в такой маленькой сфере и без телепортации?  
      — Что, уже зассал? — фыркнул я, чувствуя мысли мастера. — А если на самом деле, то ситуация такова: я вас отсюда не выпущу, пока вы не решите свой идиотский спор. Вернее, Щит Сердца не выпустит. Это уже не отменить. Хоть в шахматы играйте, хоть в камень-ножницы-бумагу.  
      Волшебники переглянулись.  
      — Чему вы блять его научили? — процедил Влад, нависая над Анрике.  
      — Несгибаемому магическому намерению, — не менее злобно процедил Анрике Чан, выпрямившись. — Намного эффективнее, чем нестабильные источники внутренних идиотских чувств, _маг древности._  
      — Вы несете чушь! — яростно процедил Влад.  
      — Предлагаю создать сферу внутри сферы, — с презрением ответил Анрике. — Вдвоем. Таким образом все, что будет происходить в ней, не повредит заклинание моего ученика, и он останется жив, чтобы я мог превратить его в крысу, когда убью вас.  
      — Мастер!  
      — А ты вообще заткнись, суицидник. Ладно, не в крысу. В таракана, — едко произнёс Анрике.  
      — Полагаю, _Альфред_ хотел сказать, что мы поклялись друг друга не убивать, — надменно заявил Влад.  
      — Это было ДО того, как он поставил сраный Обратный Щит Сердца! Ты хоть представляешь, что это за заклинание, дерьмовый космический реликт?! — взвился Анрике. — По факту, мы сейчас чихнуть блять не можем здесь, чтобы не подвергнуть его жизнь опасности!  
      — Ну и за каким дерьмом ты его научил такому заклинанию, чертов узкоглазый псих?! — рявкнул Влад, но затем успокоился. — Ладно, хорошо. Общая поединочная. И приложи свои жалкие усилия блять, чтобы сделать ее абсолютно непробиваемой.  
      «Интересно, почему Влад назвал его «узкоглазым»? — отстранённо подумал я, ухмыляясь. — Неужели он как-то видит его настоящее лицо? Я думал, такие мутации невозможно увидеть… или это просто оскорбление…»  
      — Камень-ножницы-бумага, господа, — пропел я.  
      — Арин, я ведь могу и пересмотреть ценность твоей поганой жизни и отказаться от своего удовольствия впоследствии превратить тебя в таракана.  
      — Но тогда вы проиграете, мастер, — безмятежно отозвался я. — Вы что, уже забыли, что деретесь за мое присутствие здесь или там?  
      Влад вдруг внимательно посмотрел на Анрике.  
      — Мы точно не можем телепортнуться и заткнуть его без того, чтобы он не умер?  
      — Точно, — сухо произнес Анрике. — Любое заклинание, что мы метнем в него, находясь внутри сферы, его убьет. Наши попытки взломать сферу отразятся в нас самих, эффективные попытки — убьют его.  
      — Оооо, прогресс, вы уже пытаетесь сотрудничать друг с другом! — воскликнул я, делая на диске кувырок. — Может, таки в шахматы?  
      «Если я собью им их пафосный настрой «битвы титанов», может, они реально откажутся от нее? — думал я, но в этот момент Анрике и Влад одновременно вскинули руки и создали поединочную сферу внутри моей. Она была странной, я никогда не видел такой штуки, в смысле, она выглядела прочнее, чем обычные поединочные сферы. — Интересно, смогла бы она сдержать наш с Крэем поединок?.. — подумал я, а затем похолодел. Мы с Крэем вообще-то тоже дрались в сфере. Только нихуя это не помогло. Если эти двое увлекутся, то лопнут и свою сферу, и мою. И я умру. Мгновенно».  
      «Ай, ладно, я знал, на что шел. Моя жизнь против жизни всего мира».  
      Я взглянул на сияющее голубое небо, и на джунгли вокруг, и на реку и горы вдалеке. На пещеры троллей, которые хоть и не были видны за деревьями, но я знал, что они там есть, и там живет мой друг… А где-то там, за океаном, наша Академия. И там Об, и Кендра, и все остальные, и они не виноваты, что двое сверхмогущественных дебилов не смогли поделить спорное имущество.  
      В моем поступке также было некое чувство вины.  
      «Однажды я уже уничтожил мир, такой же, как этот, любимый множеством людей и существ, кроме меня. Своей волей я уничтожил множество чужих воль, поэтому сейчас, здесь и сейчас, этот поступок не только важен с точки зрения мировой безопасности; он еще и справедлив.  
      «Принять ответственность за свои поступки — значит быть готовым умереть за них».  
      Раз когда-то моя воля была столь сильна, что я умер за то, чтобы уничтожить мир, значит, я обладаю потенциальной способностью навязывать свою волю всему миру. На этот раз я желаю, чтобы этот мир жил. Даже если ради этого придётся умереть мне.  
      Аминь, мастер Чан, и идите вы в жопу со своими принцессами!»  
      Я рассмеялся, взмывая в небо. Не имеет значения, чем закончится их битва. Если я умру, они проиграют оба, но и это не будет иметь значения, по крайней мере для меня, ведь я буду мертв.  
      Любое действие мага — битва, и каждая битва, которую он ведет — его последняя битва в мире. Потому что «ответственность» мага за свои поступки — это готовность умереть за них.  
      И по выполнении действия маг умирает — вне зависимости от того, увенчалось оно победой или поражением, потому что умирает тот, кто вел эту битву, и на его место заступает кто-то другой, победитель или проигравший.  
      Я взглянул вниз, поднимаясь все выше. Двойная сфера посреди джунглей сверкала, словно радужный пузырь, словно уроненная в траву драгоценная жемчужина, словно маленькая бусина лунного камня из моих четок убийцы…  
      Даже если эти двое сдержат свои силы, и я переживу их схватку, я умру. Я уже никогда не буду тем, кто я есть сейчас, тем, кто еще не выиграл и еще не проиграл эту битву.  
      Маг знает, что каждая битва, которую он ведет — его последняя битва в мире, а поскольку его решения оплачены его жизнью в любом случае, ему безразличен ее финал. И поэтому — поэтому он смеется.


	33. Учитель и ученик

_«Вам очень хочется представлять меня похожим на себя»._  
  
      К сожалению, внутренний щит, скастованный Владом и Анрике, не пропускал звуки, а по губам я и родной-то язык не умел читать, не то что выученный китайский этого времени.  
      Впрочем, пока я порхал и смеялся, размышляя о классической философии, мой учитель и мой соратник успели обговорить друг с другом условия и таки приступили к битве.  
      Эх. А могли бы ведь просто сыграть в шахматы. Еще и меня бы уели — нет ничего скучнее, чем наблюдать за чужой игрой в шахматы, это еще хуже покера.  
      Впрочем, Анрике Чан не любил подобные игры. Его девизом всегда была победа — беспрекословная, абсолютная и всепоглощающая. Я еще поэтому пребывал в таком отчаянии из-за христианства — я неплохо изучил своего мастера, дела он делал на совесть, чтобы никакой псих из другого времени не смог даже чихнуть на его безупречно выполненный план.  
      Именно поэтому меня так удивила и напугала его чрезмерно эмоциональная реакция на предложение Владом поединка. Обычно мастер так себя не вел.  
      Хотя Анрике любил вызовы, он уничтожал личных врагов с непередаваемым наслаждением и одновременно с некоторым отвращением, примерно как люди с инсектофобией убивают насекомых, получая приятное удовлетворение от гибели своего врага, но при этом не в силах сдержать мурашек своего отвращения перед ним.  
      Но своих сильных врагов мастер довольно быстро извел, я за время своего ученичества наблюдал не так уж много его битв. Точнее, битв, когда он отстранял меня за плечо со своего пути и говорил: «Я сам». А в основном дезинсектором у него был я.  
      В общем, уверенности в себе учителю было не занимать, но Влад… Анрике не зря назвал его «космической нечистью». Уж больно он за время своей изоляции стал каким-то… совершенно не похожим на нас, простых смертных.  
      Хотя я никогда не видел ни одного его серьезного боя — ни захват Камчатского, ни попытка убить Сильвестра, на мой взгляд, не могли таковыми считаться. То есть шесть лет назад я бы может и счел, но не теперь.  
      В общем, к херовой матери оправдания. Когда я их увидел вдвоем, больше всего я боялся, что Влад убьет Анрике. Не знаю, почему я с самого начала отвел роль победителя магу древности. Может, предвидел будущее, может, научился случайно заклинанию «оценки потенциала», может, потому что Влад мне казался более совершенным орудием убийства, чем Анрике…  
      То есть болея за победу мастера, я на самом деле лишь изо всех сил желал, чтобы он выжил.  
        
      Я наблюдал «Битву Титанов», паря на диске на солидном даже от поединочной сферы расстоянии. Модифицированный Щит Сердца поддерживался моим существованием, поэтому я мог выполнять и другие магические приемы. Я чувствовал некую отстранённость, подмечая приемы, которые я понимал, и которые нет.  
      По характеру я не отличаюсь чрезмерным состраданием к ближним, потому болельщика из меня не получалось никогда. Я довольно рано усвоил, что всё, что имеет значение в жизни мага, это его способность избежать смерти, а теперь, в силу сложившихся обстоятельств, осознал, что не просто невозможно избежать смерти, а что я ее уже миллионы раз не избежал. Поэтому я не нашел в себе желания особенно пристрастно следить за поединком, малейший выход которого из-под контроля меня мгновенно убьет. Не увидел смысла в подобной растрате эмоций, просто парил на модифицированном до размеров доски для серфинга диске, лежа на животе, задрав ноги и свесив руку навстречу ветру.  
      Если бы среди принцесс всего мира существовал бы конкурс Лени… Я задумался и понял, что нет, все равно бы его не выиграл. У нас в Китае куда больше ленивых принцесс. Возможно, третье место в соревновании по Позам Животрепещущего Ожидания, и утешительный приз по Равнодушию.  
      В то же время я наблюдал за поединком с интересом. О, с еще каким! Причем даже не совсем для себя, а для будущего себя, метафизического, еще не родившегося и возможно и никогда не будучего рожденным Альфреда Майнштайна, который сможет, исходя из памяти тела, восстановить и понять все приемы этого поединка.  
      Периодически сфера целиком или частично окрашивалась разноцветными отсветами заклинаний, и тогда я вообще переставал понимать, что происходит. Точно знаю, что был запущен как минимум один Белый Гигант — по слухам, заклинание, способное взорвать мир, поэтому я потратил немного внимания на чувство гордости за свою предусмотрительность.  
      Но вообще — что Влад, что Анрике настолько быстро обменивались магическими ударами, что различить что-то в этих вспышках было невозможно, не то что запомнить жесты, а слов и звуков я не слышал. Но, как говорил мастер Чистого Боя, «воину необходимо насыщать свое восприятие наблюдением за поединками более сильных воинов; таким образом он подготавливает свое тело к осознанию, что нет ничего невозможного». У нас считалось, что маг «видит телом», глаза так, в основном, чтобы испепелить взглядом соперника или флиртовать. Я был полностью согласен с философией нашего времени, хотя по поводу любовных дел советы мастера Чистого Боя были так себе.  
      На какое-то время мне показалось, что Анрике Чан одержит верх над магом древности, но я не позволил преждевременному ликованию нарушить мою отстранённость.  
      А затем вторая защитная сфера, та, что скастовали Влад и Анрике, чтобы защитить свой поединок от моей гибели — лопнула.  
      «Что ж, — подумал я, в последний раз глядя на обернувшихся ко мне с искаженными лицами магов. — Значит, так…»  
      «Хорошо, что никто из них не глуп настолько, чтобы уничтожать мир из-за моей смерти».  
        
      — Альфред, очнись!  
      Я очнулся от тычка в бок, лежа на земле. Реальность вокруг выглядела удовлетворительно реальной: ни пробудившихся вулканов, ни землетрясений, ни даже завалящей грозы. Я сел на земле. Даже деревья были целы — ну, за исключением выжженного круга диаметром сто метров, где когда-то был мой дом.  
      Влад сидел рядом со мной на земле и, к моему изумлению, курил сигарету. Я так отвык от этого предмета, что не сразу заметил, что маг древности выглядит так, будто вылез из жерла вулкана. От его модных черно-фиолетовых одежд остались какие-то лохмотья, волосы местами были то ли выдраны, то ли выжжены, вторая рука болталась кровавой, едва ли не расплющенной плетью, а все тело было покрыто ожогами. Он тяжело дышал, глядя на меня несколько расфокусировано.  
      — Ладно, призна _ю_ , у тебя был неплохой учитель, — он произнес это еле слышно, без обычной твердости в голосе.  
      —  _Был?_ — я похолодел.  
      Влад повернул голову и слабо кивнул в сторону какого-то куста без листьев, точнее, это походило на некий кокон из веток.  
      — Я не буду вытаскивать этого бешеного китайца, но он жив, — Влад затянулся сквозь дыхание. — Сколько тебе надо времени на то, чтобы уладить свои дела?  
      Я подбежал к кокону. Оказалось, он обвивал глыбу льда. Анрике в ней было почти не видно за древесными удушающими прутьями, узоры на которых совсем не походили на обычную кору. Я обернулся к Владу.  
      — А как он дышит?  
      — Никак. Но я его заморозил, так что реанимировать его сможет кто угодно…  
      — Что?!..  
        
      Я все же заставил Влада разморозить учителя, вернее, снять прутья созданной магической клетки. Глыбу льда, в которую он его заключил, я сразу потащил в Академию, а маг древности, как только я исчез — хотя об этом я узнал довольно нескоро — упал на землю и несколько часов лежал неподвижно, восстанавливая силы.  
      В Академии оказалось, Влад до кучи любезно лишил Анрике большей части его крови. Я не представлял, как бы выжил мастер, если бы мы его так и оставили в кристалле. Убедившись, что он в надежных руках наших лекарей, я вышел из лазарета…  
      «Я выиграл. Мир не рухнул. Все живы. Надеюсь, у Влада хватит мозгов не приходить за мной в Академию сейчас. Надо бы связаться с ним…»  
      Что-то большое, яркое и зеленое врезалось мне в лицо, хотя на самом деле я просто упал на траву и уснул.  
        
      Проснулся я уже в более спокойном состоянии сознания, притом в своей комнате рядом с покоями Анрике Чана. Йони сидела рядом и негромко пела какую-то красивую песню.   
      Когда я пожелал увидеть мастера, она покачала головой, впервые в чем-то со мной не согласившись.  
      — Твой друг лишил его всех щитов. Всех заклятий. Он выпил из него всю силу и всю магию, и почти всю кровь. Восстановление займёт… может занять несколько лет. Думаешь, ему приятно будет, что ты увидишь его в таком виде?  
      А. Ну да. Йони тоже не знает о Первом Законе.  
      — Вот его я забыл спросить, что ему там будет приятно, — фыркнул я. — Я хочу его увидеть, и я его увижу.  
      Не мог же я уйти, не попрощавшись.  
      В сад, где лежал Анрике, меня проводил лично сам Высокий Мастер. Он же и обыскал меня, между прочим. Мда, проеб я свой кредит доверия здесь. Вернее, не я.  
      Анрике Чан лежал в прохладном ручье, в саду, разбитом во внутреннем дворе самого главного здания Академии. Такое ощущение, что здесь было какое-то другое время, поскольку у нас, я отчетливо помнил, была осень, а здесь все деревья цвели, перемешивая разноцветные лепестки в ручьях и ароматы в воздухе. Я даже не знал, что такое место существует в Академии. По слухам, в ее центре располагался то ли портал в иной мир, то ли библиотека Непознаваемых Истин, то ли источник бессмертия и вечного блаженства. А оказалось — просто садик с иным временем. Впрочем, одно не мешает ни первому, ни второму, ни третьему.  
      Это выглядело, как филиал Рая, за исключением отсутствия животных как таковых. Звуки, которыми наполнялось это пространство, производили ветер и поющие камни, а так же другие приспособления вроде позвякивающих на ветру колокольцев или приводимых в движение проточной водой устройств. В итоге создавался необычный и непривычный звуковой фон.  
      Деревья цвели без птиц и насекомых. В прозрачной воде не плавали карпы. Интересное место.  
      Анрике специально сюда поместили, чтобы его мутило от идиллической картины, и он поскорее пожелал выздороветь и уйти отсюда?.. Насколько я знаю, способ эффективный.  
      Это я бы в таком месте остался бы и лежал целыми сутками, правильно, мастер, потому что я люблю лежать и нихуя не делать. Не то чтобы все время, но долго.  
      Лицо Анрике было бледным, но совершенно не изменилось, в смысле, черты его генетикой данного азиатского типа не проступили после исчезновения всех щитов. И вообще он выглядел куда менее потрёпанным, чем маг древности, впрочем, прошло несколько часов.  
      Ко рту и носу у него была прикреплена трубка, чтобы дышать под водой, волосы колыхались точно водоросли. Тело в шрамах расчерчено исцеляющими узорами, а в энергетические центры прикреплены кристаллы с энергией, призванные восполнить ее недостаток. Ну да. Никто, кроме Анрике, не знает…  
      Я еще не успел ничего сказать, лишь склонился у ручья, как учитель открыл прямо под водой глаза, которые сейчас казались светло-голубыми, более насыщенного цвета, чем обычно.  
      — Мне не нужна твоя жалость, ученик, — прошептал Анрике, вынырнув и выплюнув трубку. Я присел у ручья. — Убирайся.  
      Я грустно улыбнулся.  
      — Я пришел попрощаться. Было бы невежливо уйти, не сделав этого.  
      Анрике хмыкнул.  
      — Я знал, что ты уйдешь с ним в будущее. Так было предначертано. Просто… просто засунуть эту древнюю тварь в вулкан было весело.  
      «Что? Но как он это сделал?! В смысле, я бы умер тогда…»  
      — Чем глубже в центр земли, тем хуже работает магия, понятия не имею, как он выжил, все щиты должны были быть уничтожены, — мастер снова дернулся. — Я… это даже хорошо, что ты сваливаешь. Меня порядком разочаровала твоя реакция. Не думал, что ты все еще настолько глуп.  
      — Я не стал вас уважать меньше от того, что вы проиграли Владу, учитель, — спокойно произнес я. — И я бесконечно благодарен вам за то, что позволили смотреть на вас и учиться.  
      — Это нормально, — Анрике Чан медленно прикрыл тонкие веки и попытался скривить губы в ироничной улыбке. — Нет, правда. Все нормально. Не обманывай себя, что тебе меня жаль. Ты сам еще вчера придумывал способ моего устранения, потому что я отказался принять твой закон…  
      «Ммм, и после этого я — идиот и не разбираюсь в людях?».  
      Внезапно мимо нас пролетели две бабочки, в нерешительности замерли возле почти скрытого водой мастера, но сесть ему на нос не решились. А жаль. Такое было бы зрелище. Все-таки, получается, здесь есть животные и насекомые… я обернулся, но бабочки уже скрылись — не знаю, за деревьями ли или каким-то иным образом. Анрике их словно бы и не заметил. Я сморгнул — каких только глюков не бывает в заколдованном месте! Может, оно всех по-своему исцеляет, меня вот — курьезными ситуациями, а Анрике, может, вообще видит его совершенно иначе, например, как филиал любовно выдуманного им Ада.  
      — Нет. Я пытался придумать способ заставить вас все отменить. Пытался придумать какую-то штуку, которая уничтожит «поле смерти» этого гребаного мазохиста. Пускай от этого изменится вообще все будущее, но этот пиздец требуется отменить.  
      — У меня такой глупый ученик, — пробормотал Анрике. Он пошевелился всем телом, устраиваясь поудобнее в ручье, и уставился в небо, со всплеском закинув руки за голову. — Все еще думает, что попал сюда случайно… — Его губы исказились в злой усмешке. — Все еще думает, что Мастер Внутреннего Круга подчиняется законам о преемнике и только поэтому взял тебя в ученики… — Он резко перевел глаза на меня и четко и сухо произнес: — Это я приказал похитить тебя из твоего времени. И я не собирался тебя убивать, чтобы предотвратить конец света, «Альфред Майнштайн». Я собирался научить тебя всему, что знаю, чтобы этому поспособствовать.  
      «Что?»  
      — Какой бы убийца не пожелал увидеть смерть мира, — со странной улыбкой прошептал Анрике Чан, вновь глядя в небо. — И главное, мы с тобой так красиво вписались в то пророчество об Апокалипсисе… Дьявол и сын Дьявола… Каково же было мое разочарование… что я не смогу увидеть уничтожение мира, потому что он был уничтожен… — он усмехнулся. — Признаться, тебе удалось меня удивить как никогда в жизни. Я мечтал уничтожить мир с самого рождения… не понимая, что… не понимая, что небытие есть небытие.  
      «Упс. Идея показать ему в воспоминаниях мой флешбек про Апокалипсис категорически отменяется. Мастер Анрике вполне сможет понять, что это было за заклинание, восстановить Песнь Смерти и исполнить ее».  
      — Думаю, теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не принял твой Первый Закон, — негромко произнес он.  
      Я помотал головой.  
      — Идиот. Я не желаю, чтобы мои коллеги жили вечно или почти вечно. Как можно… — лицо Анрике исказилось в презрительной гримасе. — Как можно быть одновременно человеком, уничтожившим мир, и человеком, изобретшим бессмертие?.. Тебе что, действительно все равно, что изобретать?  
      — Вы изобрели омерзительную систему восприятия мира, из-за которой человеческий прогресс замедлился на полторы тысячи лет.  
      — Хватит ныть из-за этого и злиться на меня, — резко произнес мастер. — Эта система будет прекрасно работать столетиями! И тебя не волнуют страдания людишек. И магов, если на то пошло. Тебя вообще ничего не волнует. Помнишь наш разговор в самом начале?  
      — Вам очень хочется представлять меня похожим на себя, — я улыбнулся. — Я бы пообещал вам, что вернусь, но это глупое обещание, как и все обещания. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы передумали.  
      Анрике Чан нахмурился.  
      — Хочешь оставить мне свой Первый Закон, чтобы я единственный из всего мира знал, что я ответственен за почти две тысячи лет страданий, тогда как в любой момент могу всё отменить? И после этого ты говоришь, что тебе небезразлична судьба людей? Лицемер. Будь она тебе на самом деле небезразлична, ты бы пошел и раскрыл свое заклинание Бессмертия всем мастерам и ученикам Гильдии, и написал бы его формулу на всей пустыне, на всякий случай, чтобы никто не забыл.  
      Я вздохнул. Мой учитель нуждался во мне гораздо сильнее, чем маг древности… но именно поэтому я должен был его покинуть.  
      — Я не делаю этого по другой причине. Мне нужна консультация со специалистом. С Киром или его отцом, наверное, лучше с обоими. Ведь если я это сделаю, я уничтожу наш текущий мир — это вне всякого сомнения. Если дать магам формулу, дарующую силы, без того, чтобы они мучили людей, на две тысячи лет раньше, чем она была изобретена, что произойдет? Возникнет ли парадокс? А может, будет два параллельных мира? Пока я этого не знаю, я ничего не буду предпринимать. К тому же, да, мне раньше не приходило в голову, что христианство было _настолько_ изобретено. Полагаю, этот факт специально извлечен из истории, как чрезмерно аморальный, — я покачал головой, глядя в лицо учителя. — Нет, мастер Анрике. Я оставлю вас жить. И я не нарушу ваше сознание стиранием памяти о формуле Первого Закона, хотя, по логике, должен. Просто мне кажется, что вы его и так никому не откроете. Но вы будете жить со знанием того, что у вас есть сила сотворить новый мир. Лучший мир. Мир, которому вы, возможно, не будете желать гибели, как желали этому.  
      На мгновение глаза Анрике сверкнули яростью, а затем он улыбнулся.  
      — Арин, вы сейчас превзошли меня в жестокости, вы понимаете это?  
      — У меня был лучший учитель в мире.  
      Я коснулся его солнечного сплетения, выплеснул всю преобразованную за это время энергию и почувствовал, как она влилась в тело мастера. Это единственное, что я мог сделать для него на прощание. А затем я собрал вещи, попрощался с друзьями и ушёл.


	34. Вино власти

       _«О владыка моего ума, я не являюсь дочерью императрицы!»_  
  
      — А че в Западный, а не в Камчатский? — Элеонора Войд разглядывала парящий конус, возможно, вызывающий проклятье Фианнари. — Вроде Камчатский считается круче всех.  
      — Хождение за мной по пятам не поможет вам получить мое воспоминание о битве Ивана с Владом, Элеонора, — спокойно произнесла Магдалена. — А вот окружающие решат, что вы — мой телохранитель. Вам нужна такая репутация?  
      — Репутации много не бывает, — отозвалась ведьма. — Мой отец говорит, что чем больше противоречивых поступков ты совершаешь, тем больше тебя боятся и уважают, и тем меньше лезут с дурацкими просьбами.  
      — Я думала, ваши родители погибли.  
      — Это не мешает мне помнить их слова, — отозвалась Элеонора, неторопливо шагая рядом с Мэг и конусом. Мэг заколдовала себя так, чтобы окружающие люди на улице думали, что она несет воздушный шарик, ее спутница небрежно набросила синий плащ Гильдии, дававший автоматическую маскировку среди людей. — И ходить по пятам — отличная стратегия, срабатывает чаще, чем вам кажется.  
      — Тактика, — поправил Дьявол. — И нет, в этот раз не сработает. Это же воспоминание о представителе Диаспоры. Совершенно секретно.  
      — Иван же еще не очнулся, чтобы дать запрет на его разглашение, — возразила Элеонора.  
      «Я практически уверен, что ты — Катерина дэ Борн, — подумал Дьявол. — Слишком…»  
      — Что за?..  
      К этому времени они дошли до высоких ворот Западного Университета и уставились на надпись сияющими лиловыми чернилами: «Уважаемые преподаватели, студенты и посетители! Университет закрыт для посещения с 18 часов и до завтрашнего утра».  
      — Хм, это может быть шутка, — Войд вскинула руку и метнула заклинание, но двери не открылись, лишь появилась сияющая на этот раз зеленым приписка: «Нет, это не розыгрыш».  
      — А если так? — она крутанулась на одной ноге и с размаху залепила в дверь сапогом. По воротами пробежала белая вспышка — удар был совмещен с заклинанием, но ворота даже не дрогнули.  
      «Серьезно? Где была ваша тяга к знаниям раньше?» — вопросила надпись зеленым и замигала голубоватыми огоньками.  
      — По-моему, они специально провоцируют уничтожение своей собственности, — с угрозой в голосе произнесла ведьма, но Мэг вскинула руку.  
      — Погодите, мисс Войд, если там никого нет, нет смысла ломать дверь…  
      Она молча вскинула белокурую голову, взглядом указав на верхние этажи. С улицы не видно было, что происходит внутри, но окна светились мягким золотым светом.  
      — По-моему, они там бухают, — Элеонора сложила руки на груди и воспарила над улицей. Какая бессмысленная растрата магической силы! Чтобы заглянуть в окно, полно менее сложных заклинаний. — Черт, все равно ничего не видно — здесь барьер скрытности! Вообще интересно, тут обязательно должен быть черный ход…  
      — Бросьте, нет — так нет, — отмахнулся Дьявол. — Мало ли что у них там за причины запираться. Вы знаете кого-то из магистров или профессоров?  
      Ведьма спустилась и покачала головой.  
      — Чет никто в голову не приходит. Я училась в Камчатском.  
      — А Сильвестр Крэй?  
      — А что — Сильвестр Крэй? — настороженно поинтересовалась Войд.  
      — Он — профессор Западного Университета. Вы же состоите в его Ордене. Он не убьет вас, если вы спросите, не в курсе ли он, что происходит в его альма-матер!  
      — Но у него барьер…  
      — По шару! — возмутилась Мэг. — У всех сейчас барьеры, но как-то вы должны связываться друг с другом!  
      — Хрен ли ты на меня орешь? Лучше оттащи чертов конус в Камчатский! Подумаешь, телепортация! Можно связаться с Камчатским и запросить, чтобы их энергетики прибыли сюда и сами разбирались с тем, как эту дрянь перемещать!  
      «Как я попал в эту дурную ситуацию, когда я стою, как идиот, посреди улицы и слушаю эту идиотку, и не могу телепортироваться, потому что Блейз дэ Борн осчастливил меня блять артефактом неизвестного происхождения?!  
      Магдалена отошла к скамейкам окружающего здание Университета сада и села на одну из них.  
      «На самом деле в словах Войд есть смысл — Камчатский действительно круче Западного… Вот только…  
      Вот только в Камчатском, вернее, под Камчастким, пребывает мое настоящее тело. И его прошлый ректор. Мы с господином Амиром Кумором и так теперь знакомы слишком близко, не хочется знакомить его еще и со вторым моим телом…»  
      ***  
  
      Это было… Это было восхитительно. Это было как оргазм, который можно испытывать прилюдно, и который длится, длится и длится…  
      Великий Маг Сильвестр Крэй окинул снисходительным взглядом толпу. Мужчины уважительно кивали ему, тая в глазах зависть, женщины призывно улыбались, а его спину охранял сам глава Гильдии Убийц…  
      Которому он солгал и будет продолжать лгать…  
      Верховная Русская Диаспора в почти полном составе (не было только Ивана Михайлова и Блейза дэ Борна) признала его, поздравив с открытием Первого Закона. То, как они смотрели на него… Сильнейшие волшебники страны смотрели с уважением на него!..  
      «Все, что вы знаете обо мне — ложь», — думал Сильвестр, чьи мысли были защищены теперь Барьером Первого Уровня, как у всех высших чинов Гильдии убийц.  
      Элоизиус Крэй, глава его рода, и Алиса Крэй, глава его рода, а так же его родная мать, признали Сильвестра Крэя «равным и независимым», и таким образом Сильвестр стал первым в роду, кто удостоился этого признания не достигнув тридцати лет. До этого «равным» из всего рода Сильвестра признавал только отец, все остальные помыкали им как и когда хотели. «Теперь так не будет».  
      Великий Маг Сильвестр Крэй. Человек, изобрётший Бессмертие.  
      Это было острое, пронзительное, тонкое наслаждение, он словно бы скользил меж энергетических потоков, это немного было похоже на заклинание «Общей Картины» — но только теперь все силовые потоки прикасались и принадлежали только Сильвестру.  
      Все.  
      — Я, Игнат Зарубин, в обмен на Первое Заклинание Силы Сильвестра Крэя, клянусь не причинять умышленного вреда его создателю и обязуюсь не разглашать его никаким способом до тех пор, пока Сильвестр Крэй не отменит это условие, — и высокий властный старик с резкими глубокими морщинами убирает руку с полыхнувшего подтверждением Камня Клятв — самого большого Камня Правды, что когда-либо видел Сильвестр — высотой в полметра, красного, как рубин, и ветвистого, как заточеный и отполированный коралл.  
      Сильвестр произносит про себя заклинание и протягивает ладонь, на которой сформировался небольшой белый светящийся шар, и самый новый представитель Великой Русской Диаспоры почтительно кладет свою голую руку поверх его. Шар впитывается, и глаза мага, как и многих до него, слегка расширяются от удивления. Он низко кланяется Сильвестру, и тот мысленно едва ли не парит от наслаждения. Да. Кроме отсутствовавших Ивана Михайлова и Блейза дэ Борна сегодня ему поклонились все члены Верховной Русской Диаспоры, принимая от него первое Заклинания Силы с помощью «ритуала передачи безмолвного знания».  
      «Да, я лжец, но этого уже не отменить, — думал Сильвестр, облизывая губы. — Я Великий Маг, и я лжец, но никто, никто больше никогда не посмеет оспорить мое право на этот титул, потому что это будет означать, что все, кто присутствует сегодня на ритуале — дураки. Они никогда не позволят себе признаться в том, что были неправы. Не теперь».  
       _На самом деле именно тот факт, что ты лжец, делает удовольствие таким острым, Сильвестр Крэй._  
      Великий Маг вздрогнул. Да. Это была еще одна «силовая линия», но другого толка. Синьора Кайа Льецце, посол Римской Империи, которая и придумала весь этот ритуал с «личным пользованием», чтобы никто из узнавших Первый Закон не раскрыл его врагам и не предал Россию и Рим. Для не-членов Русской Диаспоры формулировка клятвы включала в себя и это.  
      Кайа Льёцце была единственным человеком, который теперь мог говорить с Сильвестром телепатически. Это — входило в его условия «сделки с дьяволом». Проще говоря, их разумы сейчас были прочно связаны, и поводья были именно у итальянской ведьмы. Когда Сильвестр подумал о том, чтобы попросить Марка ее убить, он чуть не свихнулся от боли, которую она устроила ему в голове, а затем ласково добавила: _«Плохой мальчик. Придется воспитывать»._  
      Сильвестр–то поначалу думал, что как только станет подтвержденным Великим Магом, он попросту убьет Кайю, чтобы не подчиняться ей. Вернее, прикажет убить ее, заявив, что она «предательница» — да всё, что угодно заявив, сейчас все эти архимогущественные волшебники поверят всему, что он скажет.  
      Заклинание называлось Цепи Лайтеха. Тот, с кем создаётся такая ментальная связь, должен прочитать его добровольно, что Сильвестр и сделал — у него не осталось выбора. Но затем, оказалось, что «Цепь Лайтеха» может иметь несколько «звеньев», о чем ему любезно сообщила синьора Льёцце, когда прочла мысли Сильвестра о своем устранении.  
       _Ничего не выйдет, малыш. Ты, конечно, можешь меня убить, и возможно преуспеешь, но я связана этим заклинанием с другим магом. И поверь мне, тебе не понравится, когда командовать тобой начнет он._  
      На вопрос, Джузеппе это или нет, она не ответила, но Сильвестр и без того понимал, что за этим стоит именно он.  
        
      Ладно. Он еще разберется с этим. Потом, не сейчас. В какой-то степени это тоже возбуждало — что он, Великий Маг, которого сейчас славят все присутствующие на закрытом ритуале, на самом деле марионетка в руках смуглой беловолосой итальянки, сейчас скромно стоявшей с бокалом в руках и беседовавшей с Анне Хе — по слухам, самой могущественной из женщин Верховной Русской Диаспоры.  
      Сильвестр обернулся и взглянул на Марка. Тот тут же перехватил его взгляд и уставился на него жадно и голодно. Сильвестру нравился этот его взгляд. Потому что помимо жажды и голода в нем были мольба и обожание.  
      Марк обиделся на него за то, что Сильвестр не рассказал ему о том, что изобрел закон. По факту, он и не мог, поскольку Кайа оказалась предусмотрительной ведьмой, но Марку Сильвестр холодно ответил, что они не настолько близко знакомы, чтобы он отчитывался ему обо всех своих действиях.  
      — Мы просто спим иногда, — он пожал плечами. — Не понимаю, с чего ты решил, что я обязан делиться с тобой своими планами.  
      «Просто спим иногда» — это даже не было правдой, Сильвестр никогда с ним не спал, ему просто до безумия нравилось с ним трахаться. В тот момент он ужасно хотел завести себе какую-нибудь тайну и обрести подобие контроля над своей жизнью, Сильвестр помнил, как ассасин на него смотрел, а после своего флешбека об Альфреде Линии-1… в общем, он выбрал наилучшего кандидата. Трахаться с главой Гильдии Убийц оказалось охуительно, к тому же давало приятные бонусы в виде усиленной охраны.  
      Сильвестр с удивлением понял, что ему чертовски нравится изменять Наде Михайловой с ним. В тот момент он думал о жене именно как о Надежде Михайловой, принадлежащей к правящему роду Михайловых. Это было так увлекательно: приходить домой, смотреть ей в глаза и вспоминать о том, как он был только что с Марком, а потом делать с ней то же, что он делал с ним.  
      После того нападения в Западном, которое на него совершил неизвестно кто, заставив пережить ужасный опыт медленного умирания в Лесу Смерти, Сильвестр стал как-то по-иному смотреть на мир.  
      Хотя все равно хотелось бы вспомнить, кто это сделал. Вероятно, Альфред, поскольку именно он отдал ему кристаллы и мог знать о них, к тому же после этого ожог, оставленный им на его руке «на прощание», исчез.  
      В общем, Сильвестр сильно пересмотрел свои представления о совести, и потому искренне наслаждался и обществом жены, и обществом президента Гильдии Убийц.  
      Пока Альфред не убил Надю. Или Влад. Хрен их разберет. Это было… Сильвестр не мог подобрать подходящего слова. До сих пор.  
      Это было нелепо.  
      Если бы не флешбек, что Альфред убивал его жену из прошлого, ныне Лизу Зарянову, студентку-третьекурсницу и на данный момент пропавшую без вести единственную свидетельницу нападения на Сильвестра в Западном. Все это явно было взаимосвязано, но каким образом?..  
      Сильвестр потребовал, чтобы Марк убил Майнштайна, а тот сказал, что не может сформировать заказ на человека, которого не существует, и что он понятия не имеет, каким образом это ему удается, но заклинания по-прежнему свидетельствуют, что нет в природе никакого Альфреда Майнштайна.  
      Тогда Сильвестр разозлился, наговорил ему кучу несправедливых гадостей, а потом, когда хотел было извиниться… обнаружил извиняющимся самого Марка. Именно в тот момент Сильвестр впервые осознал, какую власть он имеет над ним, и как из этого извлекать выгоду.  
      Марк Измайлов наивно полагал, что это он «сделал из Сильвестра раба». Что говорить, в постели ему это дико нравилось, но… во всем другом…  
      Сильвестр Крэй — Великий Маг. Марк не может не понимать, что ради заклинания Бессмертия к нему выстроится _очередь_ желающих ублажить его любыми способами. И он понимает это. Очередь уже выстроилась. И поэтому в темно-синих глазах вожделение мешается с мольбой.  
      — Пойдем, — он произносит это беззвучно, кивая. Затем просит прощения и говорит, что ему нужно отлучиться. Все внимание на него, все лучи обожания, вожделения и зависти, и восхищения, все это — его.  
      Сильвестр призывает Ганса, и ставший теперь огненно-зеленым, как арбуз, да еще и светящимся кот-союзник вальяжно прохаживается по столу, вызывая умиление у девушек. Сильвестр думает о том, что сейчас «понимает» союзников, потому что все эмоции, направленные сейчас на него, ему кажутся «вкусными».  
      И это думает он, создатель Первого Закона, существующего как раз для того, чтобы черпать энергию из «экологически чистых» природных источников, а не из своих ближних.  
      «Почётный Магистр Высокой Энергии» — эх, жаль Амир Кумор свалил к Владу, и Сильвестр не смог заставить _его_ выдать ему этот титул. Смотреть в крысиное лицо Альфредовой шлюшки было бы _забавно…_  
      Сильвестр телепортируется с приема в Западном. Домой, хотя от их с Надей дома осталась только оболочка и защитные заклинания — согласно традиции, волшебники переделывают интерьер или поселяются в новых домах после смерти кого-то из близких. Смотрит на Марка, протягивает руку и гладит его — скорее просто касается кончиками пальцев виска.  
      Тот как пес, сорвавшийся с цепи, бросается на Сильвестра, впивается в губы, целует в шею, жадно сдирает с него церемониальные одежды, видимо позабыв, что можно сделать это заклинанием. Жажда убийцы льстит Сильвестру, он как никогда чувствует свою власть над ним.  
      Марк теперь не только влюблен в него, он еще и уважает его.  
      «Великий Маг».  
      «Великий Лжец».  
      Вспомнились слова Кайи:  
       _«На самом деле именно тот факт, что ты лжец, делает удовольствие таким острым, Сильвестр Крэй»._  
      Возможно, это правда. Возможно, будь Сильвестр на самом деле Великим Магом, изобрети он Первый Закон — может он бы ничего _так_ остро не чувствовал.  
      Не наслаждался бы так славой и уважением, потому что считал бы их заслуженными.  
      Сильвестр кончил с членом Марка внутри на мысли, что ему намного сильнее нравится быть «ненастоящим» Великим Магом. Где-то каким-то образом есть Альфред Майнштайн, и однажды он увидит и узнает об этом, и ничего не сможет сделать, абсолютно ничего. Для всего мира Сильвестр Крэй — Великий Маг.  
      Оказывается, вкус триумфа намного острее, когда ты знаешь, что на самом деле заслужил его не ты.  
      Однажды Сильвестр читал про Ратию Раису Солнечную, практически легендарную мошенницу-оборотня, которая благодаря своим хитросплетенным интригам и постоянным выдаванием себя за других людей добилась членства в Американской Диаспоре, однако место это она смогла удержать всего пять лет. Ее коллеги раскрыли, что она продолжает заниматься интригами под чужими личностями, и лишили ее членства, после сама ведьма исчезла, и никто не знает, где она сейчас. Впрочем, это было девятьсот с половиной лет назад. Факт в том, что Ратия Раиса оставила объяснение своим коллегам, которое заключалось в одной фразе «Иллюзорные вещи дороже подлинных».  
      Эту же фразу любила цитировать Надя, получившая образование в сфере иллюзионизма, хотя тому, чем она занималась, это совсем не соотвествовало.  
      Сильвестр никогда раньше ее не понимал, точнее, считал это полной чушью, но сейчас, кончив в руках влюбленного в него убийцы, получив признание и уважение сильных мира сего, Великий Маг Сильвестр Крэй понял, что это правда.  
      Иллюзорные вещи дороже подлинных, и обладать ими в тысячу раз приятнее и интереснее.  
      ***  
  
      — «Я утомился от пения этих птиц», — неделю назад Блейз дэ Борн со вздохом процитировал эти стихи на давно сгинувшем языке, перед тем как отдать все необходимые распоряжения о ритуале. — Господа, никакого смысла дальше рыскать в поисках этого Арина Саньи. Я просто призову его к себе.  
      Это можно было бы сделать раньше, но Блейз не был уверен, что дело того стоит. Арин Санья, родившийся в трущобах Мадрида, был ВиП, но он ничерта не знал о 79 капсуле Могэры в то время, когда подчинённые Блейза его поймали. К тому же заметки и черновики его друга, великого изобретателя Джархама Могэры, Блейз прочел целиком. Они были вполне доступны. И там не было ничего о капсуле 79.  
      Но Магдалена откуда-то о ней знала, и при том знала о фактах биографии Саньи, о которых ранее не знал никто. Хотя нельзя сказать, что этим персонажем интересовались так уж сильно.  
      Но когда Блейз нашел оригинал статьи Саньи, лежащий в свободном доступе в Инфофонде, но отчего-то с зацензуренным словом Д, и именно «Д», а не «D», он окончательно понял, что искать надо автора этой поганой статьи, а так же исследования рас, где в последней записи ставился вопрос: «Как уничтожить такое огромное поле смерти?».  
      Но потом с ним связался Марк Измайлов, начал бухтеть что-то про опасность от мага древности, пришлось слушать, что он там несет про проклятье Фианнари, которое якобы можно наслать на город за пять минут. Это был бред чистейшей воды, то есть это было физически невозможно, но Блейзу было впадлу ему объяснять, что они попались на старый как мир трюк.  
      Влад подготовил и запустил одно проклятье Фианнари, а все остальные, разумеется, были блефом, но все в это поверили, так как он проделал заклинание, тотчас же обозванное «Черным Кругом», на нескольких городах одновременно. Да, конечно, было любопытно, что потерял маг древности… но, по факту, не очень. Поскольку трюк «предложи мне что-нибудь получше» тоже существовал, как раз для выявления арсенала врага.  
      Словом, Блейзу было слегка не до проблем мага древности. Он с удовольствием выслушал бы лишь предложения по его уничтожению.  
      На подготовку ритуала — он выбрал самый быстрый вариант по времени и обстоятельствам — ушла неделя. Это ему крупно повезло, что нашелся демон, способный переносить живьем людей из прошлого в будущее, чьи условия работы совпадали с теми, что мог предложить Блейз.  
      Демон, конечно, попытался извернуться, заявив, что «автор статьи в Инфофонде» — слишком обобщённое понятие, но тогда Блейз просто сказал: «Всех магов, которые когда-либо назывались именем Арин Санья и при этом владели русским языком».  
      Это, так сказать, отсекло лишних. Буквально до 100% результата. И сейчас Блейз, стоя среди призывающих и жертв в Храме Всех Демонов, несколько озадаченно созерцал приволоченный ему демоном результат.  
      Однако Блейз даже не успел ничего сказать; результат оказался кошмарно проворным, и если бы не дополнительно наложенные заклятья антителепортации, антисна, антиискажения пространства и невозможности призвать союзника, маг бы ушел, но нет.  
      — Надеть ошейник и наручники. Обыскать. Раздеть.  
      — Какого ебаного хера?..  
      — Заткнуть.  
      — Что? Почем… — Мужчина осекся и, прежде чем ему заткнули рот, успел, к изумлению Блейза, проорать что-то на каком-то ханьском диалекте, который Блейз плохо знал, но это было похоже на: «О владыка моего ума, я не являюсь дочерью императрицы».


	35. Перекрытие полей

       _«Кто первый обозвал себя «Изначальным», тот и изначальный»._  
  
      Возвращение в будущее было ужасным.  
      Воздух. Это был какой-то пиздец, а не воздух. Пришлось применить заклинание фильтра. Странно, но когда я оказался в прошлом, не заметил разницы.  
      Далее — шумовое и световое загрязнения.  
      Далее — ебучие провода, мой диск отправился в шкаф, потому что невозможно же!  
      И, самое худшее — гравитация.  
      Это совершенно омерзительно, я ненавидел каждую секунду своего пребывания в своем времени, потому что я был омерзительно тяжелым. Я привык к договору с гравитацией, которое мое тело заключило две тысячи лет назад. Я привык, что спокойно могу спрыгнуть с третьего этажа без заклинаний и подпрыгнуть на два метра, а то и выше, если воспользоваться стеной.  
      Поэтому мне очень, очень хотелось придушить мага древности за то, что он забрал меня из прошлого. Я понял, что я принадлежу миру свежего воздуха, Академии Убийц и Договору с Гравитацией!  
      Вернулись мы в мир без изменений. В смысле, глобальных. Ну, помимо того факта, что Сильвестр Крэй теперь подтвержденный Великий Маг, а ранее кто-то грохнул его жену, выставив так, что это сделал я. Наверное, я бы возмущался, случись это до моего путешествия в прошлое.  
      Еще Влад грохнул Викторию Михайлову, и не просто грохнул, а в крайне маньяческом стиле. Я бы злился на него, но во-первых, я и так злился на него по-максимуму, во-вторых, я понимал, что Виктория — наш враг, и что он поступил разумно, а то, что мне жаль, что такой восхитительной волшебницы больше не существует — ну, я представил, что бы мне по этому поводу сказал Анрике Чан, и заткнулся.  
      Потом эта звездная тварь внезапно приказала мне стоять рядом с ним в тронном зале, а теперь, видите ли, недовольна тем, что я грохнул потенциального предателя, который как волшебник не принес бы нам никакой пользы! Скажите, какие мы вдруг нежные стали! Зачем иначе держать у себя советника-ассасина, кроме как селекции ради? Уж в наемных убийцах маг древности точно не нуждается, он сам одна сплошная машина для убийства.  
      Я испепелил труп, бросил щепотку Цюрихской пыльцы и хмуро уставился на развалившегося на троне мага древности. Тронным залом он себе кстати обзавелся знатным, как в старой, в смысле, моей Индии, но у меня не было никакого настроения им восхищаться.  
      — В общем так. Мне нужны все данные о составе твоей армии, количестве подчиненных, степенях влияния и всем прочем, — хмуро произнес я. — Затем я создам стратегию, мы захватим мир за неделю, перебьем всех, кто против нас, чтобы не утруждать себя утверждением и укреплением твоих позиций, и я возвращаюсь в прошлое, ясно? Так же предлагаю извлечь секрет ядерного оружия из всех, кто его знает, все, кто его понимают, должны быть пересчитаны и строго охраняться, либо тоже быть уничтожены. Если не веришь мне, загляни в прошлое и посмотри, сколько сил ушло на очищение от радиационного заражения.  
      — Альфред, — лицо Влада было странным. — Давай, я лучше попробую вернуться в прошлое и заберу тебя оттуда раньше, чем ты поступишь в свою Академию.  
      Я холодно взглянул на него.  
      — Ты не понял. Я не злюсь на тебя. Я просто понял, что принадлежу тому времени. Мне там легко, в прямом и переносном смысле.  
      — Ты работаешь там наёмным убийцей на мага, которого называешь Дьяволом.  
      — Вот и я о том же. Наконец-то нашел занятие себе по душе. Я был нужен тебе как средство устрашения и превосходства. Ежу понятно, что это Джузеппе отдал Крэю мой Закон, но теперь вот вообще не доказать, что Великий маг я, а не он. В научном сообществе кто первый запостил, того и сливки. Добро пожаловать в гонку вооружений. Джузеппе обхитрил тебя, теперь я не настолько ценная фигура, как раньше. Полагаю, для создания повторного превосходства, будет необходимо изобрести Второй Закон. Но — гораздо проще грохнуть Сильвестра, всех представителей Древней Крови, кроме Кира Васильева и его семьи, поскольку они мои, утвердить твою диктатуру и разойтись по домам. Я готов немедленно приступить к воплощению этого плана в жизнь, чтобы завершить его как можно скорее. И хоть я и испытываю по-прежнему симпатию к Амиру Кумору, на Сильвестра Крэя мне плевать, я закрыл вопрос отношений со всеми Сильвестрами Крэями в своей жизни, поэтому технически моя лояльность вообще тебе не принадлежит, но я не желаю ссориться с Императором Мира и поэтому приложу все усилия и, что немаловажно, умения, которым я научился — да, от Дьявола своего времени, и вообще от человека, который _изобрёл Дьявольство как таковое_  — чтобы помочь тебе захватить мир и свалить домой.  
      Маг древности молча смотрел на меня, я не мог понять по его роже, о чем он думает.  
      — Типичный случай гравилезни, — внезапно раздался голос, правда, я атаковал владельца предупредительным заклинанием на первой «и», и только потом обернулся. В кольце моего заклинания стоял волшебник, выглядящий лет на двадцать пять, со светлыми волосами и в очках с жирной черной оправой. Он смотрел на меня ошарашенно, но без страха. — Правда, со скидкой на среду, — невозмутимо продолжил он. — Господин, не прикажете ли своему советнику убрать от меня свои ассасинские причиндалы?  
      — Альфред, пожалуйста, — Влад смотрел на меня как-то странно. — Это Сэйри Эйнсворт, руководитель научного отдела, он безопасен, особенно для тебя.  
      — Зачем тебе _безопасный_ руководитель научного отдела? — глумливо переспросил я, не убирая заклинания.  
      — Куда делось твое миротворчество? Буквально вчера ты умолял меня не драться, а сейчас ведешь себя так, будто… — маг древности развел руками. — Не знаю. Будто готов уничтожить мир.  
      — Мое миротворчество осталось там же, — отрезал я. — Во «вчера». Которое случилось две тысячи лет назад. И нет, я не собираюсь уничтожать мир, ненавижу повторы, даже ради мастера, я просто хочу побыстрее закончить свои дела здесь и вернуться обратно, а этот хрен с чужой фамилией ко мне подкрадывался!  
      — Я не подкрадывался, я просто вошел. Хочешь обвинить меня в том, что я сделал это через дверь, находящуюся сзади тебя? — фыркнул Сэйри Эйнсворт. — Да, типичная gravillness, по-русски — гравилезнь.  
      — Сам ты гравилезнь, — огрызнулся я и тут только понял, что он говорит по-английски. Я убрал заклинание, чтоб не продолжать этот бессмысленный спор.  
      — Гравилезнь — это состояние гравитационной адаптации у путешественников во времени, у которых проблемы с гравитационной постоянной. В общем, ты сейчас злишься тупо от своего веса, — он ухмыльнулся. — Вообще, я жутко завидую. Я бывал в прошлом, но у меня ничего такого не происходило. А две тысячи лет назад ты, наверное, ваще мог летать без магии?  
      — Не совсем, но да. 80% моего желания вернуться в прошлое основано на этой твоей гравилезни. Просто положи себе на голову пару камней и попробуй походить с ними весь день, поймешь.  
      — Не, гравилезнь это то, что у тебя сейчас. А так это называется gravolatility, или еще иногда «похмелье будущего».  
      Я не выдержал и усмехнулся.  
      — Ну да. Неделю назад я вышел прогуляться по Шанхаю… с вашей точки отсчета, конечно. С моей, я прогулялся на две тысячи лет в прошлое, и та еще была вечеринка. Логично. Приветствую тебя, Сэйри Эйнсворт, безопасный научный руководитель научного отдела захватчика мира. Жду не дождусь услышать, по какой причине из всех опасных магов-ученых великий император взял в руководители именно тебя.  
      — Приветствую и тебя, ассистент-ассасин.  
      Общение среди волшебников-ученых всегда происходит в таком режиме. Я ностальгически улыбнулся.  
      — Уже нет. Мастер-ассасин, действующий Мастер Главного Круга и Абсолютно-первый магистр Высокой Энергии Изначальной Академии Магии.  
      Я уговорил Анрике ввести научные степени в Академии, убедив его, что это «для большей четкости иерархии», а не потому, что я хотел получить звание магистра Высоких Энергий за тысячу девятьсот лет до его изобретения, и являюсь теперь Наипервейшим, Абсолютно-Первым, Изначальным магистром Высоких Энергий. Нет-нет, вовсе не поэтому. И разумеется, я не нахватался от мастера всяких дурных идей о пользе иерархий. Я просто понял, что в иерархиях есть польза.  
      — Абсолютно-первый? — вскинул брови Сэйри.  
      — Изначальный, — кивнул я. — Кому, как не Уничтожителю Миров, носить это звание.  
      И, разумеется, я позаботился о том, чтобы сведения о наших магистрах «Изначальной Академии Магии» попали в Инфофонд. Кто первый обозвал себя «Изначальным», тот и изначальный.  
      Сэйри открыл Инфофонд. Сэйри закрыл Инфофонд. Сэйри уставился на меня.  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что в твою долбаную Академию теперь ломанутся все, кому захочется получить звание Изначального магистра чего-либо?!  
      — Почему бы и нет. Думаешь, образование древней школы убийц получить легче, чем современное? Я с удовольствием тебя разочарую — сложнее. Большая часть, не страдающая гравилезнью, отсеется на первом курсе, и им повезет, если отсеется живыми.  
      — Но все равно… Это жульничество — вводить научные степени, к тому же так далеко! — он осекся. — Погоди, как ты вообще попал так далеко?!  
      — Великолепный Император Мира, — я обернулся к Владу. — Какой гравилезнью вы оправдаете назначение на пост руководителя научного отдела не только безопасного волшебника, но способного возмущаться читерством? — Я обернулся к Сэйри и подмигнул ему. — Вот Сильвестр Крэй, к примеру, образец честности и достоинства, не так ли? Честно открыл мой Первый закон, притом только хорошим парням вроде наших врагов, не так ли? Будет ли с моем стороны жульничеством, если я вам, к примеру, его не открою?  
      Влад откинулся на троне.  
      — Если бы ты дал мне договорить, то я бы сказал, что Сэйри — глава научно-исследовательского отдела, занимающегося здравоохранением, так как он магистр Анимы и Энигмы и Первый Целитель Великобритании. Не надо меряться с ним квантами или чем-то еще, у вас слишком разные специализации.  
      — Ты лечишь Влада от паразитов? — не-спросил я, потому что кое-кто делал временной скачок.  
      Влад ласково держал меня за горло, я даже почти ногами пола касался.  
      — Альфред. Я понимаю, что у тебя гравилезнь, но не смей в чужом присутствии упоминать о моем, так сказать, паразите.  
      — Извини. Правда. Я забыл. К тому же как он тебя от них лечит, если он не знает о них — я вот так подумал. Смиренно прошу прощения. О Великий.  
      — Надо было убить этого злобного говнюка, — вздохнул Влад. — Мало того, что ты копируешь его повадки, так еще и приобрел страсть к глумлимству.  
      — Че?  
      — Глумливое подхалимство.  
      — Этот Сэйри со своим долбаным английским словообразованием плохо влияет на тебя. Император Земли должен выражаться сухо и изящно, а не использовать слова вроде глумлимства и гравилезни.  
      — Расскажи мне еще, что должен, а что не должен делать Император Земли, — угрожающе процедил Влад.  
      — Я лучше запишу в кристалл, чтобы ты мог перечитывать…  
      — Ты сейчас доболтаешься, — Влад сжал мое горло.  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я дал тебе себя схватить исключительно из чувства иерархии? — фыркнул я. — Которому меня научил мастер Чан.  
      — Какой ужас. Я очень надеюсь, что ты не останешься таким навсегда.  
      — Как говорил наш Мастер, Блуждающий во Времени, «все составные вещи непостоянны». Наверняка, когда я умру, я перестану быть таким.  
      — А звание Абсолютного магистра Невыносимости тебе случайно в Академии не присудили?! — прошипел маг древности, вминая меня в стену.  
      — К сожалению, нет, этот титул принадлежал и всегда будет принадлежать мастеру Анрике. Я превзошёл его только в жестокости, в невыносимости он все еще первый. И кстати, ты чересчур остро реагируешь на меня. Почему?  
      Влад отпустил меня и отвернулся.  
      — И правда. Не знаю. Неприятное чувство, что я тебя упустил. Что ты уже совершенно другой человек. Кстати да, по факту так и есть. Твое истинное имя изменилось. По моим законам, то есть законам прошлого, ты имеешь полное право взять себе другое имя, какое угодно.  
      — Тебе не нравится, что я стал сильным?  
      — Мне не нравится, что ты стал злым.  
      — Ты захватываешь мир, но тебе нужен добрый советник?  
      Маг древности удивленно на меня уставился.  
      — Захватываю, а не собираюсь разрушить, Альфред.  
      — Нет. Это не причина. Ежу понятно, что тебе на самом деле не нужны никакие советники. И слушать меня ты не собирался. Я нужен тебе как оружие. Но люди плохо живут под угрозой. Я предлагаю так, когда ты уже окончательно завоюешь мир, мы устроим представление. Я сделаю вид, что предал тебя и пытаюсь снова уничтожить мир, а ты сделаешь вид, что меня прикончил. Таким образом заполучишь всех, кто боится именно меня как угрозы. Станешь Спасителем мира. После этого никто не сможет помешать твоей тирании. Как тебе такая мысль? Это, конечно, черновик, любую идею надо обдумать тщательнее, но по-моему и в сыром виде смотрится отлично? И к тому же у меня тогда не будет «притяжения времени», то есть неодолимые силы моей личности из времени, в котором я родился, не будут пытаться вытянуть меня из моего светлого прошлого…  
      Влад схватил меня за руку, притянул и коснулся рукой затылка. Я заорал от пронзительной и неожиданной боли и потерял сознание.  
        
      Я очнулся в каменном доме в Шанхае с тяжелой головной болью, вот уж действительно, «похмелье будущего», но затем вспомнил, что обзавелся я ею потому, что Влад скастовал на меня Касание Тьмы, а вернее, Антикасание Тьмы.  
      Так. Это очень плохо. Работодатель с такими мерами усмирения подчиненных меня не устраивает.  
      Собственно, главная задача у меня в следующем: найти Кира, попросить его отца о консультации по поводу изменения мира, и…  
      И я вдруг осознал, что я не знаю никого, кроме Влада, кто _может_ вернуть меня в прошлое. Причем, учитывая, что он промазал на четыре года, его навыки путешествий во времени оставляют желать лучшего…  
      Голова дико болела, но я давно научился думать, не обращая внимания на боль. Нет. Сюда Влад вернулся в то время, когда хотел. И микроскачок во времени проделал безупречно. Значит… значит, дело в Анрике. Ну точно. Он наверняка что-то сделал со временем вокруг его христианских событий, как он обычно делал. Поэтому Влад не смог попасть в то время. Логично.  
      Ладно. Сперва мне надо найти Кира. Кстати, он тоже может путешествовать туда!  
      Решено, но…  
      Один маааахонький нюанс. С Киром не связаться телепатически, а в России я считаюсь приспешником Влада, и шансов уйти из особняка Николая живым у меня, мягко говоря, немного. Впрочем, это не повод сдаваться.  
      Есть другие ВиП’ы. Из других стран, союзных Владу, и все такое. Правда едва ли маг древности вот прямо так сразу их мне представит, если я попрошу. Он не идиот, чтобы не понять, зачем мне это.  
      Далее. Еще есть Лора. Надо прочитать о правилах подачи заказа в Гильдию, насколько мне помнится, сделать заказ может кто угодно, вне зависимости от репутации. Таким образом я смогу связаться с Лорой, а через нее — с Киром. Мда, как-то не продумали мы этот момент.  
      Внезапно я осознал, что забыл в прошлом свои вещи. Браслет с Кзаром и меч-мачете. И телефон, впрочем, я его не успел заколдовать, это был просто телефон, по которому мы с Владом связывались.  
      То есть я ухитрился приволочь оттуда кучу драгоценностей и прочего хлама, который был в моей комнате, но я забыл браслет с союзником и магический меч для разной нечисти.  
      Ну да. В прошлом не было нечисти. По крайней мере мы ни разу не встречались с ней. Не исключено, что какой-то коллега Анрике Чана выполнил зачистку.  
      По сути, единственное полезное, что я взял, это были мои четки. Впрочем, я взял их тупо потому, что не снимал с руки, с тех пор как нанес на шнурок заклинание прочности.  
      Ну и заклинание сонного оружия было со мной.  
      Но без гравитации…  
      Хотелось упасть на спину, замахать руками и ногами и заорать: «Я не могу работать в таких обстоятельствах!»  
        
      «Ладно, ладно», — все-таки годы, проведенные с мастером, сказывались. Всякий раз, когда я пытался впасть в истерику, уныние или еще какие-нибудь эмоции, я просто думал об Анрике и успокаивался.  
      По факту, было странным то, что мне не хотелось ссать по пробуждении, зато хотелось кого-нибудь как следует выебать. Интересно, где искать бордель в современном Шанхае?.. Расположение тех, что в моем времени, я знал неплохо…  
      Тотчас в голову пришел другой вариант. Амир. Да, я типа с ним попрощался, когда ушел к Владу, но я все равно попрощался с ним именно подразумевая, что когда Влад победит, я сделаю Великого Стратега своим рабом. И телепатийного барьера, насколько я знал, у него против меня не было.  
      Едва ли Диаспора следит за его каждым шагом, даже если и следила раньше, я не связывался с ним больше двух месяцев от своего исчезновения из Западного. Ну, а даже если он в панике завопит и доложит, то пускай Влад разбирается с остальным.  
      Я попытался связаться с Амиром, но у меня ничерта не получилось. Вернее, вначале показалось, что получилось, а потом как отрезало — и не ощущение, что поставлен барьер, а так, будто он спит или не слышит меня по каким-то помехам в сознании. Надо же. Первый раз такое.  
      Я поднялся с постели, все-таки сходил в туалет, едва уронив пару капель (интересный эффект путешествий во времени — пересыхание жидкостей, вчера было точно так же). И есть не хотелось.  
      Я прошел в лабораторию и с удивлением замер, глядя на подсвечиваемые тусклым — был туманный день — грязно-желтым сиянием колбы. Ну да, точно. Я же пытался изобрести «Универсальный Освежитель Мозга». Боги, как же давно это было!  
      Было совершенно чудесно найти свои вещи, которые оставил шесть лет назад, в нетронутом даже пылью виде. «Шесть дней, — пульсировало у меня в голове. — Для Влада прошло шесть дней!»  
      А я, получается, бродил по Шанхаю, уже будучи известен как сообщник Влада и убийца Надежды Крэй! Которую прикончили и подставили в этом меня!  
      Я выругался. Все это не укладывалось в голове. Мое сознание будто бы разрывалось на части, одна часть принадлежала этому миру, а другая — прошлому.  
      — Я скучаю по вам, мастер, — тихо произнес я на древнекитайском, и тут же представил, какую бы рожу скорчил Анрике и каким бы сентиментальным ослом меня обозвал бы.  
      Я открыл Инфофонд, написал Амиру, и, не получив ответа, ввел его имя в поиск и прифигел. Оказалось, я зря парился, Амир Кумор числился пропавшим без вести и до кучи провашим без вести на нашу сторону. Вот это да! Получается…  
      — Ты очнулся.  
      Я вздрогнул — Влад, как всегда, подкрался незаметно… В смысле, как «всегда»?.. Да, точно, он делал что-то такое… так давно… Я почувствовал несвойственное мне — ну практически никогда — головокружение, и схватился за стол.  
      Маг древности подошел ко мне.  
      — Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, Альфред, — спокойно произнес он. — Понятия не имею, почему Касание Тьмы сработало на тебе так. Полагаю, это связано с изменением истинного имени, или с магией узкоглазого ублюдка.  
      — Ты так все время говоришь, — с мукой в голосе прошептал я. «Я знаю, у него комплекс вины за ночь в пустыне. Я его еще и усугубил тем, что написал в своей статье. А теперь он случайно чуть меня не прикончил. Не знаю, зачем ему так хочется держать меня при себе, скорей всего потому, что я единственный, кто знает его историю. Я бы тоже держал такого человека при себе — во-первых, потому что он лучше будет понимать, что я говорю, во-вторых — чтобы не разболтал другим. Хорошо. Смотри же, чему научил меня «узкоглазый ублюдок». И страдай». — Все время так говоришь, а потом причиняешь… — я снова пошатнулся. Он поддержал меня за плечи, руками на этот раз в перчатках.  
      — Извини.  
      Я покачал головой.  
      — У меня сейчас сознание разрывается между этим временем и тем. Ты даже не представляешь, какой это пиздец…  
      (В моем сознании Анрике Чан надрывался от издевательского хохота)  
      — Слушай, мне надо увидеть Амира. Ну, мага, на которого ты мне обещал амнистию. Он правда на твоей стороне?.. Вот за это я был бы тебе реально благодарен.  
      — Амир Кумор? — маг древности чуть приподнял брови. — Нет, я понятия не имею, где он, но не со мной. Он исчез почти сразу же, как я забрал тебя из Западного, видимо из-за этого появились слухи, что он перебежал на мою сторону, а я не стал опровергать. Понятия не имею, где он сейчас.  
      Я скорчил страдальческую рожу.  
      — Мне действительно он очень нужен. Ты можешь его найти?  
      — Хорошо, — Влад чуть развернул меня к себе. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Сэйри сказал, что это нормально, но… Я прикажу ему тебя осмотреть…  
      Больше всего меня бесило, что мне практически не приходилось изображать слабость. Сознание действительно было не в порядке.  
      — Боги, Влад, пожалуйста, не надо делать мне еще больнее. От твоего безопасного учёного у меня еще сильнее башка будет болеть. Просто оставь меня в покое и найди моего любовника. Мне нужен хоть кто-то адекватный, с кем я могу поговорить, не опасаясь, что он меня случайно убьет одним мизинцем.  
      Его задело, я видел это. Что ж, пускай. Я все еще был зол на него за Анрике и гравитацию, хоть и понимал, что технически Влад не виноват ни в том, ни в другом.  
        
      Времянка — так называлась хворь, или скорее постэффект, который настигает Блуждающих во Времени, то есть, ВиП’ов, долго отсутствовавших в одном времени, а затем вернувшихся почти в тот же день, когда ушли.  
      Именно она дала мне головокружение и слабость при взгляде на предметы, оставленные мной шесть лет\дней назад.  
      Времянку описывают похожей на сны, которые снятся взрослым людям про школу. Те же парты, те же учителя, и сидишь ты и пишешь какой-нибудь тест, но краем сознания думаешь, что я, взрослый, умудренный годами волшебник, делаю за этой чертовой партой?! Почему я все еще не закончил школу?..  
      Лично мне в этих глупых снах так еще ни разу и не удалось плюнуть на тест, подняться и выйти из кабинета, послав все к чертям. Я виню в этом тот факт, что я столь сильно надрался на церемонии выпуска, что, вероятно, мое подсознание ее не засчитало.  
      Еще сильнее обострял мою времянку тот факт, что я прошел медитацию Семи Печатей. Анрике заставил меня пройти ее, чтобы ему было удобно иметь со мной дело, но, надо отдать должное мастеру, после нее мне самому стало куда удобнее иметь с собой дело.  
      Но факт медитации заключался в том, что я выстроил временную шкалу своей жизни таким образом, что мой обмен жизни Сильвестра Крэя на верность Владу и мое последующее переселение в Шанхай, и наша беседа о «том, как я стал магом» и «разрушенной скорлупе» являлись сейчас для меня делами далекого прошлого.  
      Поскольку Сэйри Эйнсворта я плохо переносил, к тому же он обладал — изумительно — фамилией моего друга Агни, чем вводил меня в когнитивный диссонанс, в общем, симптомы времянки я читал в Инфофонде. Лучше так, чем этот безопасный ученый.  
      Там говорилось, что времянка — это перекрытие «полей сознания»: совокупность нашей памяти о жизни в одном времени начинает соревноваться за наше внимание с совокупностью памяти о жизни в другом.  
      По этому поводу мне совершенно не хотелось находиться именно в доме. Поскольку там были самые яркие воспоминания «о прошлом», которое для Влада случилось несколько дней назад, а для меня… Ну, как минимум несколько лет. И именно это — в смысле, гулять по городу, — маг древности чуть ли не умолял меня не делать. Пока у мага времянка, ему лучше не подвергаться воздействию сильных заклятий, таких как антитрэк, а без него меня любая собака выследит, поскольку я ныне популярный убийца Крэйских жен. Я скрежетал зубами, моя давно позабытая гневная суть вопила, что прикончит любого, кто на меня косо посмотрит, потому что теперь я этим искусством прекрасно владею, но все же рациональность взяла верх. Я понимал, что существует слишком много способов пленить волшебника без защиты, а так же немало — свести его с ума применением высокоуровневой магии во время магической болезни.  
      Я нашел в доме комнату, где ранее не был, и принялся записывать в кристалл все, что произошло со мной в прошлом, так как в Инфофонде я с ужасом прочел, что когда одно информационное поле побеждает другое, времянка заканчивается, а память о «прошлом поле» может постепенно и незаметно стереться. Этого я допустить не мог. Забыть Академию, забыть все свои дела, забыть мастера и его охуительные планы и идеи? Ни за что. Никогда.  
      Однако дело в прямом смысле не шло. Я отвлекался на всякие эмоции, которые, казалось бы, медитация Семи Печатей должна была уничтожить, но я отвлекался на сиюминутные: о том, что я хочу летать на диске, хочу в город, что сидеть в доме противно, что как только я соображу, как получить консультацию по изменению прошлого, я немедленно свалю обратно к мастеру, кстати, как там Анрике, бедный, кого он будет доставать, если меня не будет, а на эту войну мне вообще плевать, ничего не буду делать, и на Крэя плевать, может, поймать его и публично съесть, живьем, может, это произведет сильный импакт на общественность, и они сдадутся Владу без боя?..  
      Запись воспоминаний в кристалл требует охуительной степени концентрации если хочешь снабдить воспоминания картинками, потому мне с такой кашей в голове вообще нихрена не удавалось.  
      К тому же вследствие гравилезни меня бесило абсолютно все, начиная от собственного веса, заканчивая моделью штанов. Я привык к просторным шароварам, к тому же за время в Академии нарастил изрядное количество мышц, и мои старые джинсы были мне в облипку, впивались в пах и бесили.  
      Одежда из прошлого, разумеется, путешествие на две тысячи лет не пережила, а за новой надо было идти в магазин.  
      Примерно в таком состоянии я решил разобрать свои вещи. В основном это были магические кристаллы, какие-то утыренные драгоценности, то с заклинаниями, то без, древние монеты, способные заинтересовать лишь придурковатых любителей старинного хлама, и тому подобная поебень, привязываться к которой Анрике отучил меня слишком давно. Уходя, я просто выгреб заклинанием все содержимое своей комнаты и поместил в капсулу Времени.  
      Монотонный труд по реорганизации вещей меня немного успокоил, но лишь немного, поскольку мое дичайшее, адское желание трахаться никуда не прошло, реально, как будто я две тысячи лет этого не делал. Удивительно, что никакая дрочка не помогала: мое тело вопило, что желает трахнуть живого человека, а не вот это вот.  
      «Проклятье мастера сбылось, — печально подумал я, сжимая в руке беловатый кварцевый кристалл и пытаясь припомнить, что в нем была за запись. — Я теперь настоящая Принцесса. В Замке. Точнее, под замком. Какой ужас».  
      А затем какая-то неведомая сила подхватила меня и перенесла в Храм Всех Демонов, и не успел я проверить на прочность все уровни защиты проводящих ритуал, как меня заткнули, раздели и полностью нахрен обезвредили с невероятно профессиональной скоростью.  
      «Что ж, мое желание прогуляться сбылось...»


	36. Пещера и подполье

_«Она жила в счастливой уверенности, что ее «долг» никогда не будет исполнен, как вот здрасте, появляется этот древний охламон в плаще...»_  
  
      Одновременно и достоинство и недостаток долгой жизни — осознание, что люди чрезвычайно похожи. Одни и те же душевные травмы и шаблоны воспитания кочуют из века в век, генетика медленно радует разнообразием форм, и столетии так на втором социально-богатой жизни персонажей начинаешь «узнавать в характер».  
      Дьявол Тринити Аберлайн повидала около полусотни «лидеров подпольной революционной группировки». Из них успеха добились от силы полтора, по крайней мере в понимании Тринити: то есть выжили, успокоились и мирно занялись более приятными делами, а не боролись с системой до конца собственной жизни.  
      Когда Ансуз Дашинимаева взяла ее за руку и телепортнулась из тюрьмы, Дьявол сразу почувствовал, что она не человек. Вернее, не совсем человек. Полукровка. Наполовину человек, наполовину сильф.  
      Они оказались под землей, еще не столь глубоко, чтобы магия полукровок переставала работать, но вполне, чтобы не работала людская. Вот только…  
      Относительно общеизвестный факт, что любого, даже превосходящего по силе мага, может победить более слабый, если создаст необходимые пространственно-временные условия для этого. Например, телепортнёт его достаточно глубоко под землю. Земля — живое существо, со своими защитными системами, и одна из них — не позволять долбаным магам колдовать внутри своего тела.  
      На глубине трех километров перестаёт работать любая магия, даже чистых элементалей… кроме тех, что исконно населяют верхний слой мантии земли — глубинных саламандр. Существ не из огня, но плазмы. Ифритов.  
      «Дом, милый дом, — подумала Тринити Аберлайн. — Ну, почти; еще километра два вниз».  
      Их шаги не отражались эхом в высоких сводах пещеры, которая все еще была «живой». Воздух внутри был пронзительно холоден и свеж. Тринити втянула его носом и выдохнула с наслаждением. Уходящая вниз пещера освещалась волшебными газовыми пузырями, парящими в воздухе как круглые ленивые рыбы, то скрываясь за колоннами сталагнатов, то вновь выныривая из-за них. Рай для отвыкших от визуального разнообразия глаз Тринити.  
      Пол был скользким и неровным — человек или волшебник едва ли смог бы спокойно тут идти, но Анзуз небрежно скользила по камням, не глядя вниз, равно как и Тринити. Ноги сами знают, куда им наступать.  
      По мере спуска вид пещеры менялся, температура же, наоборот, повышалась. Когда они прошли мимо нескольких гладких до зеркальности стен, Тринити впервые за долгое время увидела свое отражение в полный рост, а не в глазах окружающих. В тюрьме такие удовольствия узникам не позволялись.  
      Длинный черный тюремный балахон, истертый и истрепавшийся от времени, облегал ее худую фигуру. Рыжие волосы отросли до плеч и неаккуратными прядями болтались вокруг бледного шрамированного лица. Кожу она восстановила, но… пусть шрам остается шрамом.  
      «Кстати, надо бы определиться с местоимениями». У элементалей нет пола как такового, но с Магдаленой Дьявол привык думать о себе как о мужчине, несмотря на то, что сказал ведьме, что он женщина. Наверное потому, что так было легче командовать людьми в Гильдии Убийц. Наедине же с самой собой Тринити скорее думала о себе как о женщине, хотя действовала как мужчина.  
      Ей самой было все равно, женщина думает, мужчина действует, все гармонично, но сейчас, пожалуй, стоит вернуть мыслям один пол, а то получится неудобно вести беседу. Раз уж она сейчас обитает в двух телах, то путь будет «она». Ни к чему умножать странности без необходимости, особенно в незнакомом обществе.  
      Вскоре они вышли к огромной и теплой пещере, по сути — потенциальному вулкану. Кривые линии его необработанных сводов были покрыты специальным сияющим составом, образующим сеть защитных рунических заклинаний и заодно освещающих пространство, а внизу булькало лавовое озеро. Тринити вскинула бровь. Невероятно удачно для нее — лучшего места для битвы не сыскать.  
      Однако до озера было метров восемьдесят, тогда как на одном из пещерных карнизов Тринити и Ансуз ожидала группа волшебников.  
      — Не беспокойтесь, госпожа Тринити, — произнесла Ансуз Дашинимаева. — Вы среди своих.  
      «О, ты не представляешь насколько…» — подумала было Тринити, но, оглядевшись, осеклась.  
      Она и правда была среди своих. По крайней мере, по официальной версии, предписывающей чистокровным элементалям один и тот же «вид».  
      Две саламандры, шесть гномов, два тролля, два сильфа и аж двенадцать представителей ундин.  
      Много, хоть она и на своей территории, но все равно — их слишком много.  
      Глубинные саламандры от поверхностных отличаются как тролли от гномов. Оба подвида принадлежат одной стихии, но среднестатистический волшебник спокойно справиться и с саламандрой, и с гномом, а вот чтобы убить тролля или ифрита, понадобится целый отряд, и то, успех не гарантирован. Легенды гласят, что когда-то в мире также существовали «вихревые» и «воздушные» сильфы, имеющие такую же разницу в силе, и «дикие» и «умиротворенные» ундины, где первые обладали способностью менять температуру своего тела и, соответственно, атак, а вторые — нет.  
      Однако Дьявол Тринити Аберлайн уж насколько долго жила, но ни разу не встречала ни «вихревых», ни «диких». Вероятно, они все прельстились Исходом.  
      «Во имя глубинного пламени! — осенило Тринити. — Неужели я попала на очередное сборище «революционеров»?!  
      — Что здесь происходит?  
      — Мы спасли вам жизнь, госпожа саламандра, — вперед выступил мужчина, статный, смуглый и совершенно не стеснявшийся полыхавшего пламени в глазах. Он был одет в темно-красную мантию с золотыми украшениями, а в руке держал посох — кто-то явно не следит за модой. Впрочем, не Тринити это говорить. Остальные элементали отошли к выходу на карниз, образовав полукруг вокруг лидера и его гостьи.  
      «Глубинная саламандра, — поправила Тринити. — В моем первом языке для моей расы был специальный термин, но с тех пор умерло бесчисленное количество языков. Вернее, изменились, устарели, поглотились, смешались и видоизменились, и сейчас это лишь нелепый, ничего не значащий набор букв… Сейчас ифрит — понятие исключительно мистическое, потому я привыкла называть себя «дьяволом» — звучит современнее».  
      — Меня зовут Криен Цирр, и я — лидер нашей организации, — маг прошелся вдоль карниза, затем — обратно. — Мы — исключительно расистская организация, помогающая только таким, как мы. Преследуемым, гонимым, отверженным…  
      Ни одного дня своей жизни Дьявол не ощущал себя «преследуемым, гонимым и отверженным». Не ощущала.  
      — …поэтому когда я узнал, что в русской тюрьме заключена одна из нас…  
      Тринити преградила ему путь, тоже встав на самый край.   
      — Вот с этого момента поподробнее. _Как_ вы узнали?  
      — Мы видели, как вы напали на одного из служащих…  
      — Это не доказательство.  
      — Мы видели, как вы напали на одного из служащих в теле сна, Тринити Аберлайн, — отрезал Криен Цирр.  
      — На Амира Кумора? Как вы это, интересно, могли видеть… Ладно, неважно. Вы спасли меня из тюрьмы? Здорово. Спасибо. А теперь мне бы хотелось уйти.  
      — Вначале я хочу, чтобы вы меня выслушали… — с угрозой процедил Криен Цирр.  
      — Вы — организация из последних, как вы думаете, оставшихся в живых представителей расы элементалей, — Дьявол обвел взглядом собравшихся. — Вы так же помогаете полукровкам, либо полукровки помогают вам, вероятно, связанные с вами узами родства. Очень мило, очень трогательно. Я вас просвещу: вас таких намного больше, чем вы думаете. В каждой третьей стране. И нет, спасибо, но я не присоединюсь к вашему благому делу. У меня хватает своих.  
      — Видишь? Я говорил тебе. Совершенно невыносима. — Дьявол мог поклясться, что никогда не видел появившегося из пещеры человека. Монгольских кровей, с черными волосами, завязанными в хвост, он был бы довольно симпатичный, если бы не мрачная гримаса, искажавшая его черты лица. — Пока ты торчала в тюрьме, Тринити Аберлайн, в мире настали интересные времена. И мы знаем, что ты знаешь что-то об этом, иначе не зарылась бы так глубоко в норку, услышав о пришествии Влада в мир. Выкладывай, и мы подумаем, отпустить тебя или нет.  
      Тринити уставилась на волшебника.  
      «Эээ. Серьезно? Ты угрожаешь _ифриту_ стоя _в центре вулкана_ _?!_ Ты вообще в курсе, что чтобы свалить отсюда мне даже не нужно ломать ваши барьеры — достаточно разбежаться и нырнуть в самое жерло? А затем, просто для смеха, я могу попросить его начать мгновенное извержение».  
      — На самом деле господин Ки хотел сказать, что мы бы очень хотели получить от вас эту информацию, госпожа Тринити, и просим вас ею поделиться, — Криен Цирр легко скользнул между ними. — Простите господина Ки, он плохо переносит замкнутые пространства. Он не хотел вам угрожать и _извинится прямо сейчас, не так ли, господин Ки?_  
      Тринити рассмеялась. Это было странное ощущение, давно она этого не делала. И смех прозвучал в сводах пещеры странно.  
      — В этом нет нужды, господин Криен, — пояснила она саламандре. — Я внезапно узнала господина Ки, и теперь понимаю, что у вас есть все права на меня злиться, _господин Амир Кумор._  
      Маг вздрогнул и отступил, приняв боевую стойку, а Криен Цирр с изумлением уставился на Тринити огненным взором.  
      — Первое: чистокровные элементали способны чувствовать своих полубратьев и полусестер. Оборотни, вопреки общественному мнению, не раса, скрывающая свое происхождение, а просто ребенок волшебника и саламандры, унаследовавший способность к метаморфозам, что случается в двух случаях из ста, но, тем не менее, случается. Например, госпожа Ансуз не унаследовала этот ген от своего родителя-сильфа, впрочем, почему-то чаще всего ген метаморфоз наследуется от саламандр или ундин, сильфы и тролли в этом плане реже отметились. Именно поэтому ни у кого из волшебников не получалось искусственно выводить оборотней, скрещивая их друг с другом… Впрочем, что-то я заболталась. Чистокровному элементалю достаточно прикоснуться к человеку, чтобы понять, полукровка тот или нет и от какого именно элемента. Второе: господин Криен сказал, что видел мое тело сна. Саламандра, работающая в русской тюрьме — сомнительно, вероятно, он говорил это с чьих-то слов. Третье: я ведь прикасалась к вам в теле сна, Амир Кумор. Причем это было одно из последних действий, что я сделала прежде, чем оправиться в гибернацию. Так что вас я запомнила по ауре. Что случилось с вашим прежним телом?..  
      — А ты крута, подруга, — одна из сильфов легко скользнула к Тринити. — Не обращай внимание на Ки, он лишился тела и временно живет в чужом, поэтому он всем хамит, не только тебе. — У нее были светло-голубые, почти белые парящие облаком волосы и светлая, полупрозрачная кожа. Дьяволу нравились сильфы.  
      — Просто выслушайте нас, госпожа Тринити, — сухо произнес Криен Цирр. — И затем, если вы не захотите делиться информацией, вы вольны покинуть нас когда пожелаете.  
      Криен Цирр явно наслаждался звуком своего голоса, однако его слова заинтересовали Тринити.  
      — Все дело в том, что мы нашли мага, виновного в геноциде нашего вида.  
      «Хм. Я тоже однажды думала, что такого нашла. Интересно, совпадут ли данные».  
      — Около тысячи лет назад все элементали неожиданно исчезли из мира, ну, или почти все. Никто из до сих пор существующих наших сородичей не получил никаких объяснений по этому поводу, хотя многие потеряли друзей и близких в это время, но те просто исчезли, не оставив ни прощальных писем, ни просьб о помощи. Разумеется, будь мы магами, можно было бы поискать их тела, но тела элементалей слишком быстро разлагаются на составляющие. Также не возымел действия Призыв Души — как будто кто-то сумел уничтожить даже их бессмертную составляющую…  
      Тринити задумчиво покивала. Пока Криен Цирр говорил чистую правду.  
      — За двести лет до этого события жил волшебник по имени Абу Сажар, который очень интересовался историей и происхождением нашего вида. Известно, что он общался со многими из нас, и в тот момент, согласно данным, не стремился причинить никому вред. Однако затем к нему присоединился волшебник по имени Алексей Соловьев, три проклятья ему на голову. Соловьев владел умением прятаться во времени, а так же имел множество странных идей об элементалях, и, к сожалению, немало достоверных сведений о нас, включая слабости. Сажар попал под его влияние, заклинанием ли, или убеждением, и вдвоем они превратились в самых жестоких убийц и похитителей наших братьев и сестер.  
      «И здесь все верно. Генетические эксперименты, попытки разводить оборотней для продажи, и, разумеется, попытки вывести ифритов и троллей искусственно, поскольку поймать нас и удержать крайне сложно. Тролли впитывают половину, если не больше, заклинаний волшебников, сквозь ифритов они вообще проходят; полагаю, если на пути этой парочки и встречались вихревые сильфы и дикие ундины, то они тоже нашли, что противопоставить двум безумным ублюдкам».  
      — Сейчас в мире считается, что именно Алексей Соловьев и Абу Сажар ответственны за геноцид элементалей, однако это не совсем верно.  
      Тринити вежливо вкинула бровь.  
      — На самом деле, за двадцать лет до геноцида их убил великий герой расы элементалей, саламандра по имени Аби Саласатон, — Криен Цирр пристально уставился на Тринити.  
      — Тем не менее, геноцид все равно произошел, — заметила Тринити. — Может, этот ваш герой скверно сделал свою работу?!  
      — Не следует насмехаться над тем, чего вы не знаете, госпожа Тринити, — холодно произнес Криен Цирр. Тринити смерила его презрительным взглядом. — Мой дед был помощником Аби Саласатона. Тот действительно убил этих двоих ужасных волшебников. Аби Саласатон был великим волшебником и знал, как убивать Блуждающих во Времени.  
      «Что ж, спасибо, — подумала Тринити. — Приятно, когда тебя хвалят потомки твоих помощников. Вполне допустимо насмехаться над героем, если ты и есть этот герой. Смех над собой, говорят, способствует гибкости мысли и хорошему настроению».  
      — Понимаете, теперь? Геноцид произошел по какой-то иной причине; возможно, какой-то иной волшебник перехватил инициативу Соловьева и Сажара, но в год, когда был уничтожен наш вид, невозможно попасть. Он является запрещенным для всех стран, и любой, кто пытался туда попасть, сгинул и не вернулся. Вероятно, та же участь постигла и Аби Саласатона…  
      «О, тут ты заблуждаешься. Аби Саласатон просто занялся другими делами. Я не настолько безумна, чтобы лезть в дела мудрых. Те двое садистических фриков и правда, как оказалось, не имели отношения к Исходу, они просто мучили нас как могли, потому пришлось их убить. Что до геноцида… Это было одним из тайных руководств, полученное мной от моих родителей. «Не лезь в Исход» — звучало оно, и тогда я понятия не имела, что вообще такое этот Исход, так как он случился через пятьсот лет…»  
      — Однако, мы нашли данные, которыми вдохновлялся Соловьев. Это исследование нашего вида, различных элементалей, созданное на русском языке, которое, тем не менее, известно во всем достижимом нами времени. Именно на него ссылается в своих записях Соловьев. Автором значится некий Арин Санья, однако мы вычислили его настоящую личность…  
      Вот теперь Криен Цирр занял внимание Тринити Аберлайн полностью, хотя в этот момент ифрит думала что-то вроде: «Матьматьматьмать, что блять происходит, я выдумала чертового Санью, в смысле, историю про него, каким блять образом, что блять творится?!»  
      — Известно, что Арин Санья — имя друга другого известного волшебника, Джархама Могэры, однако его исследование существовало задолго до его рождения… Тем не менее, один из наших предков был знаком с Арином Саньей лично и сохранил оттиск, где можно увидеть этого человека. Я долгое время не придавал этому изображению значения, поскольку мы давно отчаялись пресечь геноцид, но недавно я увидел его лицо в новостях. Его имя — Альфред Майнштайн, бывший ассистент Сильвестра Крэя, а ныне, если новости не лгут, союзник волшебника древности Влада.  
      Тринити во все глаза таращилась на оттиск, продемонстрированный ей одним из помощников Криена.  
      Все так и было. Альфред долбаный Майнштайн. Стоит на фоне какого-то храма вместе с троллем, гномом и, вероятно, сильфой или саламандрой — девушка выглядела как человек, и было неясно, кто она. Гном, впрочем, мог быть и человеком небольшого роста.  
      — Ээээ… есть какая-то возможность датировать оттиск? — спросила Тринити, изо всех сил пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
      — Прабабушка говорила, что этот снимок был сделал в три тысячи пятисотом году или около того, — заявил один из троллей. — Это ее отец, мой пра-прадед, работал вместе с Саньей и хранил этот оттиск в память о нем.  
      — Еще одно запрещенное время, — хмыкнула Тринити. — Но на этот раз не год, а столетие, которое было запрещенным чуть ли не со времен существования Инфофонда. Этому есть два объяснения, либо ваша теория притянута за уши, чтобы ее невозможно было проверить, либо кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы в его дела лезли…  
      — Но сейчас Альфред Майнштайн живет в этом времени! — резко произнес Криен Цирр. — И служит магу древности! Если вы поможете нам убить его…  
      Тринити покосилась на Амира Кумора, ныне пребывающего в другом теле и зовущегося господином Ки. Лицо его оставалось мрачно-бесстрастным. Судя по тому, что она мельком видела в его сознании, они с Майшнтайном были больше чем друзья…  
      С другой стороны… неизвестно, кто лишил его тела. Вполне вероятно, что Майнштайн с Владом.  
      — Погодите, но зачем убивать Майнштайна? Даже если он был Арином Саньей? Или вы думаете, что это он устроил Геноцид?  
      — Нет, — жестко отрезал Криен Цирр. — Но он написал исследование, вдохновившее Соловьева.  
      «Но… исследование никуда не денется от того, что вы его прикончите… и вообще…»  
      На самом деле у Тринити голова шла кругом от обилия информации, а точнее, от обилия странных, невозможных совпадений.  
      Два Арина Саньи, один из которых — Альфред Майнштайн. Который в своем исследовании интересовался «победой над полем смерти». Кружок Революционеров, жаждущий отомстить за геноцид, тогда как Тринити вообще не была уверена, что этот геноцид имел место. Элементали просто исчезли. Не все, но большинство. И каким-то образом ее родители знали, что это произойдет, за пятьсот лет до события, и приказали ей «не лезть».  
      С другой стороны, единственная цель, с которой Тринити вообще позволили появиться на свет, звучала как: «Убить мага древности, если он вернется в мир».  
      Поколенье за поколеньем ее род передавал эту цель, и поколенье за поколеньем никакого мага древности не появлялось в мире…  
      Тринити на самом деле рассчитывала прожить жизнь и передать эту «высшую цель» своему ребенку, когда у нее будет время на его воспитание… и, если на то пошло, зачатие…  
      Она жила в счастливой уверенности, что ее «Долг» никогда не будет исполнен, как вот здрасте вам, появляется этот древний охламон в плаще, от которого фонит чужой магией и космической радиацией, затем выясняется, что его первый помощник — уничтожитель миров, а одна из генералов — легендарная бессмертная «Ведьма ночи». И во сне к нему хрен подберешься. Спать, судя по всему, Влад выучился в иных мирах; иначе Тринити его недоступность объяснить не могла.  
      В общем, все это было крайне геморно и запутано. И опасно для жизни.  
      Тринити Аберлайн в ее миссии совершенно не помешают сообщники.  
      Она по очереди оглядела Криена Цирра, его помощницу сильфу, тролля–праправнука приятеля Арина Саньи, полукровку Ансуз, господина Ки, чье тело занял ушлый оборотень Амир Кумор…  
      «Почему бы и нет. Никогда не командовала революционной ячейкой».  
      «Этот Криен Цирр похоже очень гордится тем, что его дедушка был помощником Аби Саласатона… Возможно, у него даже оттиск сохранился».  
      Тринити Аберлайн сосредоточилась и вернула себе облик, который нравился ей пятьсот лет назад.  
        
      «И вот таким вот образом мне совершенно несподручно теперь тащить Конус проклятья Фианнари в Камчасткий. Поскольку, как выяснилось, секретная ячейка Криена Цирра обитает именно там. Там, где бывший университет Амира Кумора, который он долгое время возглавлял и, значит, досконально знает все уголки. Вероятно, там осталось немало людей, работающих на него.  
      По-хорошему, надо было побеседовать и с ним, но Криен Цирр слишком достал меня сперва подозрениями и расспросами, а затем — восхищениями и расспросами. Неудивительно. Саламандры не живут по пятьсот лет, а об ифритах все давно забыли. Обнаружить, что Аби Саласатон все еще более чем жив, было шоком.  
      Словом, у меня появилась кучка не блещущих умом сообщников, однако я пока не настолько доверяю им, чтобы раскрыть свою истинную природу, либо объявить, что Магдалена Петровскова и есть Тринити Аберлайн. Не стоит раскрывать все карты сразу».  
      — Ладно, — внезапно произнесла Катерина дэ Борн, ака Элеонора Войд. — Я написала Сильвестру Крэю, что это дело правительственной важности. Можно же так сказать?  
      Магдалена удивленно взглянула на волшебницу.  
      — Ну, это фактически так и есть.  
      — Ох, можете себе представить, он пригласил меня… — ее красивые брови нахмурились на мгновение. — Нас с вами… к ним присоединиться! Он сейчас в Университете, прямо там!!!  
      Она мгновенно преобразовала воздух в заклинание зеркала и принялась прихорашиваться.  
      Магдалена нахмурилась.  
      Западный Университет закрыт, но Сильвестр Крэй внутри, и приглашает их обеих?..  
      — Элеонора, что именно вы ему написали?  
      Девушка показала шар: «Следователь Магдалена Петровскова и я сумели поймать один из конусов проклятья Фианнари! Я прошу вас, как Великого Мага, возглавить его изучение, а то мы не знаем, к кому еще обратиться. Пожалуйста! Вы, как Великий Маг, мигом сумеете раскрыть его тайну!»  
      — В общем неплохо… — пробормотала Мэг, а затем, когда парадные двери распахнулись, пропуская их, поняла, что зря не принарядилась вместе с Войд. Такого собрания властвующих и могущественных магов она давно не встречала. Что ж, если это избавит ее от дурацкого задания Блейза, то все к лучшему…


	37. Власть времени

_«Вам следует быть благодарным своей матери за то, что она настолько не любила вас»._  
  
      Итак, меня похитили с помощью демона. Это означает, что заказчик богат, ему нужен именно я, какое-то время я еще буду жить.  
      Удивляло, что: Влад сказал, что мое истинное имя изменилось, а, насколько я понимаю, если приказать демону искать человека не по настоящему имени, а по кем-то данному, то он может притащить любого Альфреда Майнштайна, имя у меня не Иван Петров и не Джон Смит, но и не настолько редкое, чтобы не нашлось однофамильцев.  
      С другой стороны, мало ли каких аспектов демонологии я не знаю, изучал я ее поверхностно, в основном сам бестиарий, нежели чем условия их работы. То, что меня посадили в камеру, косвенно предполагает, что я нужен заказчику с определённой целью. К сожалению, зная наш менталитет, — а я слышал русский в приказах — эта «цель» вполне могла быть тупо меня запытать до смерти, потому что я, к примеру, убил Надежду Крэй. Или Александру. Или Зимнего. Или потому что маг древности считает меня ценной собственностью. Или потому что я в детстве наступил на голову заказчику.  
      Анрике говорил: «Никогда не знаешь, из какого угла на тебя наползет какой-нибудь мститель, поэтому своих врагов надо сразу убивать».  
      Что ж мне теперь, бесплатно истребить четверть магического населения земли?.. Я не согласен.  
      Итак, помимо консультации с Первыми магистрами Пространства и Времени, мне необходимо будет выяснить, какая собака прикончила Надежду Крэй и подставила в этом деле меня.  
      В камере было холодно. Все пространство было буквально пронизано заклинаниями. Я подумал о том, что с тех пор, как я вернулся в будущее, ничего хорошего со мной не случилось.  
      В итоге я плюнул на беспокойство, сел и начал мысленно составлять отчет о произошедшем для Анрике. Так, будто он мог его услышать. Затем я медленно перетек мыслями к вопросу: а почему это я решил, что общаться сквозь время можно только в одну сторону, из прошлого в будущее?.. Наверняка существует обратный способ, просто я его не знаю… Вот, например, демоны, у них нет линейного времени, следовательно, если я найду демона, в список возможностей которого входит передача информации, я могу послать Анрике какой-нибудь отчет…  
      Хотя это выглядит ужасно сложно.  
      Я вздохнул.  
      Я не ожидал, что буду по нему скучать _настолько._  
      Когда я читал про «связь учителя и ученика», и описания ритуалов, чтобы ее создать или разорвать, то вообще не понимал, что это значит. Пришел, дал денег, сказал — учи, научился, ушел. Какая еще связь?..  
      И когда мы произносили клятву, я ничего не почувствовал, ну, кроме того, что мне пришлось полтора часа медитировать, перебирая все условия формулировки «Я не буду пытаться убить своего учителя», поскольку изворотливостью моего ума гордятся даже демоны, и мне нужно было перечислить все условия и согласиться с ними, чтобы Камень Правды принял мою клятву. Это не Щит Сердца сотворить, формулировка должна быть кристально ясной.  
      Но тоска по мастеру была именно ощущением, вызывающим чуть ли не физическое неудобство. Как будто от моего пупка к нему тянулась невидимая нить, сквозь толщу блять веков, и как разорвать эту пуповину, я понятия не имел.  
      Однажды мы с Анрике беседовали о родителях и детях, и Анрике высказал странную идею, что «родители должны меняться своими детьми, чтобы из тех вышел хоть какой-то толк». С учетом нашей общей не-очарованности институтом семьи, я поинтересовался, что он имеет в виду, поскольку представленная мной картина была явно не этим. А еще в детстве я очень хотел, чтобы меня с кем-нибудь поменяли. Вероятно, это глупое, но столь сильное детское желание сбылось в замедленном темпе — сейчас все этим только и занимаются, что обмениваются мной.  
      Альфред — горячая картошка, йэй! Великие Маги, не бойтесь своих желаний, исполняйте их сразу же, не ждите, когда мир сам сделает это за вас на двадцать лет позже, чем надо!  
      Но мастер объяснил, что родители не могут быть учителями для своих детей, так как это рождает слишком сильную пристрастность и привязанность — что у тех, что у других. Тогда как в отношении чужих детей взрослые способны здраво оценить и склонности, и потенциал, и интересы ребенка.  
      — Понимаете, Арин, вот будь вы моим сыном, я б повесился, честное слово, — устало и как-то даже чрезмерно добродушно произнес мастер, возлежа на крыше дворца прибрежной Индии и глядя в усыпанное звездами небо.  
      Мы тогда караулили возлюбленного сына какого-то то ли знакомого, то ли должника Анрике, который считал, что на жизнь того кто-то покушается. Я тогда так впечатлился от той беседы, что позабыл спросить, почему мастер сам пошел на это рутинное, в общем-то, дело — убийцы оказались ну явно не его класса.   
      — Все люди пристрастны, и наиболее пристрастны они к своим близким. Тем, кто воспитан не нами, мы с легкостью и снисхождением — ну, или как им повезет — прощаем их многочисленные несовершенства, но с плодами наших чресл разговор идет совершенно другой. Впрочем, вы и сами это понимаете, иначе не смогли бы завершить медитацию Семи Печатей.  
      «Нуууу… — подумал я тогда. — Мастеру виднее».  
      — С детьми то же самое, — продолжил Анрике. — Они настолько пытаются угодить тем, кого любят, что часто проходят мимо своего настоящего призвания или теряют истинную волю в стремлении к совершенству, или просто чувствуют себя несчастными и не понимают, почему.  
      Тут я уже не мог промолчать. Вообще, в Академии среди учеников, да и старших, было не принято говорить о семье правду. Потому что правда у всех психопатов пакостная, зато поглумиться над чужой мы очень даже за. Так что выдумывать не возбранялось, а ловить на лжи и несостыковках в гашишных и алкогольных историях считалось дурным тоном. Ведь всем же понятно, что и то, и то — вранье, а убивать друг друга от ярости нельзя, так зачем же лишний раз провоцировать?..  
      — Вы описываете модель довольно-таки идеальной семьи, мастер, — я хотел произнести это язвительно, но получилось скорее удивленно. — Как насчет всех нас, пустых?  
      Анрике тихо рассмеялся.  
      — До «пустых» вам, Арин, как мне сейчас до вашего Шанхая. В смысле, две тысячи лет во времени и несколько тысяч километров в пространстве.  
      Удивительно у него было добродушное настроение в ту ночь.  
      — И все равно. Я, например, не слишком долго любил свою мать, а она не слишком долго любила меня. Лет до шести, полагаю, а может быть и никогда. Ни о каком угождении речь и не шла.  
      Я надеялся на продолжительную лекцию об учителях и учениках, но Анрике неожиданно повернулся и даже приподнялся на локтях, с интересом глядя на меня.  
      — «Никогда»? Почему вы так решили?  
      Я замялся. Болтать о прошлом мне казалось скучным — таково благотворное воздействие медитации Семи Печатей.  
      — Когда я рассмотрел нашу с ней историю, я понял, что никакой любви именно ко мне у нее никогда не было. Она была к абстрактному ребенку, которого она воспитала таким, как ей нравится. Она всем рассказывала о нем, привирая, как мои коллеги в третьем часу ночи праздника новолуния. Из десяти моих поступков ей нравился от силы один, а мне самому от этого «нравится» было ни жарко ни холодно. Меня можно было бы заменить другим человеком, и, так сказать, фигурально — она бы и не заметила разницы.  
      Мастер слушал меня с неожиданным интересом, мне даже как-то стало не по себе.  
      — И, соответственно, когда я пытался достучаться и дозваться до нее, это было все равно что взывать к человеку, который умер задолго до твоего рождения. Разумеется, какая-то жизнь у нее была, но она целиком и полностью происходила в ее голове. И ребенок был в ее голове. Воображаемый, понимаете? Такого и самой любить проще, и хлопот с ним меньше… Не знаю, как объяснить. Но поэтому то, что вы описываете — глубокую потребность и желание восхищать своих родителей… Мне его не досталось. И много кому не досталось, — наконец меня осенило: — Я провел свое детство так, как будто я был призраком, понимаете? Порой мои действия как-то влияли на реальность, как, к примеру, слышны громыхание или голоса призраков, иногда их видят, иногда даже делают что-то, чтобы их утихомирить… но связи у них с людьми нет, как ни бейся.  
      — Так вот почему! — воскликнул Анрике, его глаза заблестели. — Ну, это все объясняет. Вам просто очень повезло, Арин.  
      — Нууу, как скажете.  
      — Кувыркаясь в этой пустоте с детства, вы стали свободны от кучи омрачений, от которых маги всю жизнь пытаются избавиться, да не могут. Вам следует быть благодарным своей матери за то, что она настолько не любила вас.  
      «Мастер, вы сегодня дунули, что ли, чего-то?» — подумал я, но, разумеется, промолчал.  
      Анрике тоже молчал, но я чувствовал, что бред нести он не закончил.  
      — На самом деле, херня это все, — неожиданно заключил мой учитель. — Да, бывают и счастливые семьи, и неудачные учителя и ученики, точнее, не неудачные, а просто несовместимые. И как подбирать эти пары и распределять их — ума не приложу. Хотелось бы какое-нибудь такое заклинание, чтобы все это сразу и про всех видеть…  
      — Вы хотите стать богом, мастер? — поинтересовался я. — Вы ж нас тогда всех испепелите.  
      — Не всех, а только неисправимых, бесполезных, омраченных и унылых кусков дерьма.  
      Мы тогда уже были с мастером достаточно долго вместе, чтобы я чувствовал его настроение, но недостаточно для перехода на «ты», точнее, смены вежливой формы на менее вежливую. И сейчас я чувствовал, что Анрике Чан пребывает в некоем удивительно лирическом настроении, которое мне не нравилось. Предаваться мрачной унылой меланхолии — это мое увлечение, мастеру оно не идет, деятельное злорадство, приправленное сарказмом и обильно сдобренное цинизмом, подходило ему куда лучше.  
      — Ну мастер, это же столько работы! Я не справлюсь один, мне придется взять себе учеников, а им — учеников учеников, и так далее, и что самое главное, тупицы все равно будут рождаться и выживать, как сорняки. Вы же сами говорите, что у нас не всегда хватает людей, чтобы чужих ВиП’ов отстреливать, а вы хотите, чтобы мы еще и идиотов всех повырезали?  
      Анрике несколько удивленно смотрел на меня во время этой тирады, затем отвернулся, уставился в небо и вздохнул:  
      — Как же хорошо, что вы не мой сын!  
      Потом нас отвлекли, а больше подобных настроений у Анрике не возникало, по крайней мере на тему отцовства. Или ученичества.  
      И сейчас, ощущая не придуманное чувство связи с человеком, который… — _Да выговори это уже блять!_ — уже как минимум полторы тысячи лет мертв, я не мог не вспоминать обо всех этих ритуалах «отпускания ученика», которые Анрике нихрена не провел, будучи не в состоянии, но…  
      Не мог он о них забыть. Вопреки желанию угробить 95% человечества, Анрике Чан был очень обязательным человеком, и даже полное лишение сил не могло заставить его забыть о таком ритуале.  
      Я улыбнулся. Значит, он хотел, чтобы я вернулся. Где-то там, далеко, он меня ждет, и я знаю, что он жив, и я прав, нихуя не существует времени, понятия не имею, как через него путешествовать, потому что не может быть, чтобы Анрике был мертв, когда я, можно сказать, всем телом ощущаю, что он жив. Просто не здесь и не сейчас.  
      А еще мне ужасно хотелось его переубедить. Чтобы он передумал. И отменил операцию «Христианство». Сам. Чтобы он понял.  
      «Ох, — словил я себя на мысли. — Неужели это те самые чувства, которые входят в так называемый стандартный комплект родительско-детских отношений? Невероятная жажда вправить заблуждающемуся любимому существу мозги?..  
      В таком случае вынужден признать, что она у меня крайне странно работает. Разве я не должен хотеть «выполнять приказы» и «быть вечной принцессой»?  
      Наверное, я бы хотел… пока не понял, что нет и не может быть никого другого, на кого можно положиться, кроме собственной воли. Это я взаимодействию с миром, с Анрике, с Владом и всеми прочими. И я не могу переложить ответственность на кого-то другого, более могущественного.  
      Это, конечно, все прекрасно, но связь все равно на месте. И, подозреваю, разорвать ее может только Анрике Чан, вполне возможно, мы оба должны это сделать, произнести какие-то заклинания и все такое.  
      А затем я внезапно с ужасом осознал, что, вполне возможно, Анрике не сможет использовать Первый Закон, чтобы быстро восстановить силы. С его-то высокомерием проиграть более сильному противнику, потерять ученика — а это уже публичное поражение, поскольку я попрощался со всеми в Академии, хотя и говорил, что «ухожу по необходимости», но Влад наделал шуму, так или иначе, Внутренний Круг точно в курсе что и как произошло, а это именно те маги, перед которыми Анрике считал приемлемым для себя выпендриваться… сможет ли он найти в том странном Саду Исцелений что-то, что ему придется по душе и даст сил?  
       _Что_ может дать сил человеку, который за сто пятьдесят лет не оставил свою детскую мечту уничтожить мир?! Причём именно мечту, Альфред-1, я так понимаю, уничтожал мир исключительно по причине собственного идиотизма, а не хвастаясь силой и «потому что мог».  
      Интересно, почему Анрике вообще взял меня в ученики — сам же признался, что был в будущем. Понял, что апок ему не увидеть, а потом вернулся и все равно взял меня в ученики. Может хотел, чтобы я и его мир крашнул, и христианство специально выдумал, чтобы мне тошно от него стало вот прям настолько? С мастера станется… А что осуществлять план он начал задолго до нашего знакомства, так путешествия во времени никто не отменял, настолько я понял, Анрике и сам был превосходным ВиП’ом и мог переместиться куда угодно.  
      А может, мастер специально не стал разрывать связь учитель-ученик, чтобы я сидел тут в будущем и страдал от невозможности найти ответы на все эти вопросы?  
      Я улыбнулся.  
      Это да. Это очень даже в стиле Анрике Чана.  
        
      В этот момент к камере подошел маг. Я сразу уловил, что он в некоем удовлетворенно-релаксирующем настроении, и постарался выкинуть из головы все мысли и стать его полным отражением.  
      — Ты, вероятно, гадаешь, зачем ты здесь, «Арин Санья».  
      К своему удивлению, я узнал этот голос, хотя видел Блейза дэ Борна пару раз в жизни, и голос у него не был особенно примечательным. Низкий, но чистый, с какими-то такими немного удивленными интонациями, как будто его удивлял сам факт, что он, царь мира, беседует с простыми смертными. Что-то такое по ощущениям.  
      Мда. С господином Блейзом мы были, мягко говоря, не в лучших отношениях. Я повел себя по отношению к нему грубо и некорректно, а ему пришлось это проглотить, поскольку вокруг было слишком много — целый один — иностранных свидетелей, чтобы сделать со мной что-нибудь воистину ужасное.  
      Ох. И для него это было всего пару месяцев назад, если я еще не окончательно запутался в цифрах.  
      С другой стороны, он назвал меня «Арин Санья». Это значительно осложняло дело. Я точно не высмеивал его ни в статье, ни в мемуарах, не настолько мы были, так сказать, близкими врагами, да и вообще, для меня — так давно и не врагами.  
      Зато он — начальник Амира. То есть технически, если ему бы приспичило, он мог бы заполучить мое ДНК, поскольку господин Амир едва ли лоялен мне больше, чем ему. Я бы и ползернышка риса на это не поставил.  
      При воспоминании об оборотне, который мне был очень нужен, мое тело радостно заявило, что, несмотря на прохладную камеру, оно тоже бы очень хотело Амира. Черт. Без личного присутствия со всем этим не разобраться.  
      Я открыл глаза и впервые за много лет лицезрел красивую морду Амирова босса. Раньше мы сталкивались в таких обстоятельствах, что у меня не было просто времени подумать над тем, что Блейз дэ Борн красив. Это в общем-то казалось само собой разумеющимся — могущественному волшебнику не составляет труда выглядеть привлекательно по канонам страны, в которой он живет, а не-могущественных в Диаспору не принимают.  
      ***  
        
      Когда все меры предосторожности были приняты, демоны — изгнаны, а Храм Всех Демонов очищен от следов ритуала, Блейз телепортнулся домой, и, движимый любопытством, быстро переоделся в нормальную одежду и спустился к пленнику.  
      Тот сидел посередине камеры удивительно прямо, скрестив ноги и положив ладони в колодках так, чтобы не было видно гениталии. У него было светлокожее, чуть загорелое поджарое и мускулистое тело, с почти невидимыми светлыми волосами и лишенное татуировок. На макушке светлые золотистые волосы были подстрижены коротко и торчали вверх, но сзади был оставлен довольно длинный хвост, перехваченный нитью, причем явно не этим утром.  
      Черты лица были хищно-острыми и резкими, а от самого волшебника исходила аура очень странного покоя. Как будто стоишь перед трехметровым котлом с неизвестным зельем и не знаешь, рванет он в любую секунду или так и останется безопасно булькать.  
      Но что самое главное, он вообще не был похож… Настолько, что Блейз сейчас пытался придумать, как начать разговор, чтобы не выглядеть потом идиотом.  
      — Ты, вероятно, гадаешь, зачем ты здесь, «Арин Санья».  
      Маг не стал открывать глаза, и даже не шелохнулся.  
      — Ты в сознании, целиком здесь, не спишь, — раздраженно произнес Блейз. — Откажешься говорить — отрежу тебе палец.  
      На этот раз волшебник открыл рот и заявил:  
      — Извините, но я все еще гадаю. Если вы назвали меня «Арин Санья», значит, вам чем-то не угодил мой библиографический труд, либо моя статья, и вы следуете по пути Свена, но честно говоря, у меня нет никаких идей, чем вам так не приглянулось мое творчество, Блейз дэ Борн. Не хотите — не читайте.  
      Глаза этот поганец так и не открыл, но раз он знает его имя… Каким образом этот Альфред Майнштайн сумел измениться до столь полнейшей неузнаваемости?! И ведь Блейз проверил его, он там внутри, в котелочке, только один, это не какая-нибудь нечисть, захватившая его тело… Хоть лично Блейз видел Майнштайна всего один раз, все равно — ощущение, что это два разных человека, было не изменить.  
      — Меня интересует финал твоей биографии. Как удалить «поле смерти» человека. Если ты знаешь, как это сделать, я даю тебе слово, что отпущу тебя живым, невредимым и в собственном теле к твоему магу древности и продолжу сражаться с вами так, словно этого эпизода никогда не было.  
      Альфред Майнштайн открыл насмешливые темно-зеленые глаза и прямо взглянул на Блейза.  
      — И я должен вам верить, господин представитель Верховной Русской Диаспоры?  
      Блейз оскалился.  
      — Или так, или я тебя просто и безыскусно убью. Я, видишь ли, не сторонник хранения ядерного оружия.  
      «О, небо!» — или что-то в этом духе завопил Майнштайн на древнекитайском, вскидывая руки в колодках к потолку и глядя почему-то в сторону запада. — «О Великий Император Мира, снимите с меня проклятье вашего ласкательного рта» — что-то похожее, но, вероятно, Блейз неправильно понял, поскольку это звучало, как полная чушь. Майнштайн выгнулся всем телом в сторону запада, а потом распростёрся ниц, стукнув колодками и никак при этом не шевельнув ногами. Какая гибкость.  
      Блейз поднял ладонь и коснулся управляющей безопасностью сети в нужной точке. Майнштайна отшвырнуло к стене, хотя он успел в полете сгруппироваться как кошка, оттолкнувшись от стены и приземлившись на пол на корточки, хотя его ноги тоже были скованы колодками — просто чтобы не пинался.  
      — И избавь меня от проклятья всемирной силы тяжести, — пробормотал он на смеси испанского с латынью, затем снова сел, прислонившись стене, и взглянул на Блейза. — Тогда вам придется меня убить, господин Блейз дэ Борн. Мне очень жаль, но мой учитель так и не открыл мне эту тайну, — он чуть нахмурился. — Кстати, вы, наверное, могли бы ее на меня обменять. Видимо, мне на роду написано быть разменным имуществом, — он снова прижал руки в колодках ко рту. — О, как трагична судьба — родиться ядерной боеголовкой!  
      И он снова упал на пол, теперь в сторону востока, тонкий хвост длинных волос лег на пол змеей. Казалось, его совершенно не заботит, что он валяется перед своим тюремщиком на полу темницы, голый и закованный в колодки.  
      — То есть Влад знает, как убрать поле смерти? — Блейз угрожающе приподнял руку для нового удара. Альфред Майнштайн смотрел на него большими зелеными глазами совершенно спокойно, как животное, не понимающее происходящего и не видящего надвигающейся опасности.  
      — Намерения террориста номер один для меня великая тайна, — спокойно произнес он. — Я говорил о своем учителе. Он самый лучший в мире человек, и его зовут Тори Локк.  
      Блейз коснулся пальцем защитной сети сразу в трех местах. Альфред Майнштайн изогнулся, заорав от боли. Это было… это было прекрасное зрелище.  
      — Видишь ли, господин Майнштайн, — вкрадчиво произнес Блейз, — на тебе надет ошейник из Камня Правды. Так что советую произнести свой ответ заново.  
      — Ой, да ладно, попытаться же стоило! — он неожиданно ухмыльнулся, словно бы не орал только что от боли. — Я просто представил, как ты бы притащил сюда из прошлого Тори и пытал бы его, и не смог удержаться!  
      Блейз коснулся пальцем еще одной точки.  
      — Нормальные палачи делают это своими руками! Что у тебя за сеть такая безопасности для сверхбрезгливых? — прошипел Альфред, когда его крик стих. Кстати, орал он тоже как животное, совсем не сдерживаясь. — Тоже такую хочу. — Заметив взгляд Блейза, он произнес: — Ладно. Намерения террориста номер один для меня тайна великая есть. Я говорил о своем учителе. Он самый лучший в мире человек, и его не зовут Тори Локк. Я уверен на 99,9 процента, что он знает о том, «как убрать поле смерти», но я не знаю его настоящего имени, а по могуществу он не уступает Владу, поэтому тебе лучше всего со мной отправиться к нему в прошлое, господин, — он осекся и моргнул. — Слушайте, господин Блейз, простите пожалуйста, у меня времянка _и_ гравилезнь, я нихрена почти не соображаю, и я не говорил по-русски с кем-либо, кроме самого себя, в течении шести последних лет. Я путаюсь в окончаниях и в формах вежливости, и вообще во всем, а тут вы со своими похищениями.  
      Блейз отдал мысленный приказ союзнику принести себе вина и трубку. Разговор выходил все интереснее.  
      — Так значит ты был в прошлом. Где?  
      Майнштайн вздохнул.  
      — Четыре тысячи пятьсот третий.  
      — Что?! — Блейз подался вперед. — Не может быть!  
      — Посмотрите на мой Камень Правды.  
      — Может, тебя обманули. В этот год невозможно попасть. В столетие вокруг невозможно попасть уже тысячу лет, да и то, все, кто туда даже рядом попадал, сгинули при невыясненных.  
      — Ага, — просто кивнул его пленник. — За это мы тоже отвечали. Один из первых вопросов, который я задал: нафига в Академии столько убийц? Оказалось, полностью оправданное действие, поскольку из прошлого и будущего к мастеру лезут любопытные, а мастер не любит любопытных.  
      — В Академии Убийц?  
      Он улыбнулся, перевернувшись на живот и задрав ноги.  
      — Ага. Зацените в Инфе «Изначальный и Абсолютно первый Магистр Высокой Энергии», только произносите вслух, потому что документация вся на китайском. Это я.  
      — Верно ли я понимаю, что «Изначальная Академия Истинного Волшебства», раздававшая эти степени еще много лет, по факту является органом верховной власти в четыре тысячи пятьсот третьем году? — наконец произнес Блейз, не поленившись уточнить эту дебильную информацию, поскольку Камень Правды в ошейнике Майнштайна никак не отреагировал. — А поскольку _считается_ , что туда невозможно попасть, _Арин Санья…_  
      — Я вообще об этом никогда не задумывался. И я уже снова здесь. Вы призвали меня, чтобы объяснить этот феномен? Простите. Я не могу это сделать. Посмотрите на мой Камень Правды.  
      Блейз вздохнул. Говорливые пленники порой хуже безмолвных.  
      — Нет. Я призвал тебя для того, чтобы ты научил меня Первому Закону. Для начала.  
      Майнштайн удивленно уставился на Блейза.  
      — Но разве Сильвестр не раздает его всем желающим?  
      Блейз мрачно уставился на него, но это не возымело никакого действия. Тогда он произнес:  
      — Предпочитаю получать информацию из прямых источников.  
      — Ладно, — неожиданно легко согласился Майнштайн. — Но мне понадобится выйти на улицу, чтобы его продемонстрировать. Сила, используемая Первым Законом — необусловленная, данная нам по умолчанию любовь к миру. Очень сложно почувствовать что-то подобное в тюремных стенах.  
      Блейз улыбнулся.  
      — И не надейся. Зрение и реальность данная в ощущениях — это просто слова. Если Первый Закон действительно закон, он применим в любых обстоятельствах.  
      По его лицу пробежала тень досады, но затем он произнес:  
      — Ладно.  
      — Так просто?  
      — Если Сильвестр раздает закон для избранных… — он замолчал. — Нет, знаете, дело в том, что мне уже просто насрать. Я ведь не лгал. Для меня со времени его изобретения прошло шесть лет. Шесть насыщенных событиями лет. Все омрачения имеют срок годности.  
      — Придержи эту мысль, маленький Будда, — ухмыльнулся Блейз и неторопливо поднялся. На самом деле сообщение, присланное ему союзником, гласило: «Нас атакуют! Вас срочно вызывает Диаспора!»  
      — Впрочем… — он обернулся. — Давай-ка мне свой Первый Закон.


	38. Дела двойников

_«Если ты проиграл десять учебных боев подряд, это не значит, что ты проиграешь в одиннадцатом»._  
  
      Только рассказав Блейзу дэ Борну формулу Первого Закона я вдруг осознал, что еще в Академии частично изменил ее, чтобы его использование было вообще незаметно сторонним наблюдателям в диапазоне обычного взгляда мага. Ну что ж, теперь уже поздно. Правитель Диаспоры ушел, а я остался в клетке размышлять о своей печальной судьбе.  
      Я не могу солгать ему, хотя могу умалчивать. Например, я сказал, что «уверен, что не знаю настоящего имени моего учителя», при этом имя «Анрике Чан» я не произнес. То есть можно таким образом утаивать инфу. Мне следовало сообразить об этом раньше, а не предаваться ностальгии. С чего я вообще вспомнил этот разговор о родителях?..  
      Анрике говорил, что при попадании в плен необходимо исследовать все защитные чары, но обычно самым эффективным бывает побег с помощью убийства или другого воздействия на тюремщика. Связь никогда не бывает односторонней, каким бы заклинанием на тебя не воздействовали, всегда можно найти способ для ответного взаимодействия.  
      Но пока что я не знал, какой.  
      С другой стороны, можно попробовать заснуть и во сне связаться с Владом. Я мало уделял времени сновидениям в прошлом, но наверняка смогу это сделать… но я не был уверен, что сумею заснуть. Бессонница меня мучила столь редко, что я так и не выучил подходящих для принудительного засыпания заклинаний.  
      Внезапно я услышал шаги и нечто очень похожее на рыдания. Я тут же принял равнодушно-спокойный вид, хотя мое воображение извивалось в агонии от попыток представить шагающего по коридору Блейза де Борна, льющего слезы. Влад в балетной пачке, Анрике в кигуруми котенка, Сильвестр Крэй, отплясывающий канкан… но только не это.  
      К моему изумлению, вскоре я понял, что плач — женский, а затем мимо меня решительно прошагала высокая блондинка с идеальной фигурой в вечернем зеленом платье… прижимающая красивую ладонь в лицу… но большим изумлением стал для меня тот факт, когда она затормозила, видимо, не сразу меня заметив — или осознав, что я в камере. Блондинка вскинула изумленное, заплаканное, но все еще прекрасное личико, и я ее узнал и замер — передо мной стояла Виктория Михайлова.  
      Тааак, мозг, вообще-то плачущая глава Гильдии Убийц тоже входила в категорию «невозможно представить», тем не менее глазам своим я верил. Хотя, признаться, с трудом. Учитывая, что сам Сиятельный Звездный Лорд признался, что укокошил ее устрашения ради. Я бы, конечно, тоже на ее месте расстроился, но чтобы так…  
      Однако еще больше меня удивил вопрос, которое задало мне это прекрасное виденье хриплым то ли от рыданий, то ли от курева голосом, и с совершенно несвойственной Виктории интонацией:  
      — Ты какого хера тут делаешь?  
      — Сижу, — признаться, я оторопел настолько, что не придумал ничего лучшего.  
      — Нет, я имею в виду… — она задумалась. — Зачем ты здесь?  
      — Вопрос, испокон веков изучаемый философами всех мастей, — ответил я, поскольку лишь в этом момент я понял — женщина передо мной никак не может быть Викторией Михайловой. Просто иллюзия облика. Не может быть. Это не она. Ее ауру искрящей силы я узнаю из миллиарда живущих ныне магов. — Я здесь, чтобы учиться.  
      Блондинка неуверенно хмыкнула, заплаканные глаза стали жёсткими:  
      — Ты думаешь, я не умею использовать Сеть Боли? Я к тому, какого хера ты здесь?! Голый?! Что у вас блять за игры?!  
      Это прозвучало так обвинительно…  
      — Эээ, господин Блейз дэ Борн пожелал меня видеть здесь, чтобы я открыл ему Первый Закон. Кажется, он не очень-то любит, когда Великие Магии для него распахивают всякие проходимцы. Только лицензированные швейцары, получившие образование не ниже среднего непосредственно в Швейцарии.  
      — Что-о? — девушка вытаращилась на меня, от ее слез не осталось и следа. — Оте… Блейз дэ Борн заточил тебя сюда?! И никому не сказал?!  
      «Какая интересная вышла оговорочка…» — подумал я, но предпочел не акцентировать ее внимание на этом. В том, что она умеет использовать сеть боли, я не сомневался. Катерина дэ Борн выжила? Как-то хуево мой Лорд последнее время убивает людей… Впрочем, это не обязательно она. Может, дочка тюремщика Блейза дэ Борна, или вообще его тайная настоящая дочь. Будь я Правителем Верховной Русской Диаспоры, я бы позаботился о том, чтобы никто не знал, кто мои дети. В смысле, если бы я их любил».  
      Прекрасная леди тем временем махнула рукой, приводя себя в порядок, и уселась, подтащив к себе оставленный ее предположительным батюшкой стул.  
      — Вероятно, я должен был стать сюрпризом, — мягко произнес я. — И, вероятно, не для вас, прекрасная незнакомка.  
      Она чуть улыбнулась.  
      — Ты как-то ваще смутно похож на Майнштайна, которого я знала, — она внимательно на меня уставилась. — Че с тобой случилось?  
      — Медитация Семи Печатей со мной случилась, — я не знал, что ей отвечать, поэтому ответил честно. — Могу я узнать, как к вам обращаться, прекрасная госпожа?  
      — Онор, — бросила она. Затем нахмурилась. — Правда, что ли? Семьдесят процентов магов, ее сотворивших, не выживают. Я сама чуть не окочурилась, благо мне… хм, помогли из нее выйти.  
      — Эээ… — глубокомысленно произнес я. — Человек, который приказал мне ее сотворить, забыл меня предупредить об этом.  
      «Мааастер бля!!!» — вот, что я при этом думал. Уж насколько я привык не слишком доверять словам незнакомцев, но девушка со странным именем Онор выглядела слишком искренней, чтобы ей не поверить. И, если на то пошло, в этой лжи ей не было проку.  
      — Это Влад, что ли? — удивилась она, затем достала мундштук, вставила длинную сигару и закурила.  
      «95%, что ты — Катерина дэ Борн», — подумал я, припомнив высокую статную брюнетку, которую я однажды мельком видел… Дважды мельком видел… И точно, я ведь предположил, что она напала на Влада, чтобы защитить Крэя… Бооооги, как давно это было, по моим меркам… и как недавно — по ее. Ох. Какая ужасная у меня времянка…  
      Внезапно я вспомнил кое-что еще.  
      — Нет, другой волшебник. Послушайте, госпожа Онор, вы же знаете, что у меня на шее — ошейник правды?  
      — Ну… да, теперь знаю. Тут у тебя камера фонит от заклинаний, я просто… — она удивленно покачала головой. Я заметил, что глаза у нее были не синие, как у Виктории, а сине-зеленые, как это говорится, «цвета морской волны в ее наилучшем состоянии», хотя лично я считаю, наилучшее состояние волны — это когда она серо-синяя и поднимается на несколько метров.  
      — Сам посуди, ты торчишь тут голым, в тайном подземелье Блейза дэ Борна, в колодках и впиленный в Сеть Боли, с помощью которой тебя в принципе можно заставить делать что угодно. Признаться, мысль о том, что он хотел от тебя всего лишь Первый Закон, не сразу пришла мне в голову.  
      — Да ладно вам, что вы, голых мужиков не видели! — я фыркнул. — Неважно. Послушайте пожалуйста меня, госпожа Онор, — я уставился в глаза волшебницы. — Я, Альфред Майнштайн, не имею никакого отношения ни к убийству Виктории Михайловой, ни к убийству Надежды Михайловой-Крэй. Я никого никогда не просил это сделать за меня, и вообще не знал об этих печальных событиях, поскольку находился в другом времени.  
      Онор моргнула и снова затянулась сигарой.  
      — Ну и че?  
      — Я к тому, что мало ли вы захотите мне за них отомстить, и все такое…  
      — Логично… — задумчиво произнесла ведьма, а я в этот момент решил, что не стану считать ее воскресшей Катериной дэ Борн. С той у нас как-то не возникло особой приязни, а эта девушка, Онор, мне нравилась. Конечно, по большей части из-за сходства с Викторией Михайловой, но и не только. Просто я был уже другим человеком, и мне не хотелось… скажем так, мне не хотелось тащить весь груз воспоминаний о Катерине дэ Борн и ее окружении, который у меня был шесть лет назад… ну или два месяца назад.  
      Это просто очень красивая ведьма по имени Онор, приближенная Блейза дэ Борна, возможно, дочь или ученица.  
      Внезапно я осознал еще одну вещь. Мне не надо тащить свой «груз воспоминаний» ни об одном волшебнике. Сейчас — это сейчас, и плевать, что было раньше. Я осознал, что мне не надо оценивать всех встречных мной магов по нашей прошлой истории, и все время держать ее в голове. Мало ли, что когда было. Если не позволять прошлому влиять на наши суждения и действия, можно добиться гораздо большей эффективности.  
      Я улыбнулся. На самом деле, Анрике не раз говорил мне именно эту фразу, но я не мог ее понять. Вернее, неправильно понимал. Я понимал ее так, что не нужно учитывать прошлый опыт, и это мне казалось очень глупым, но сейчас, пожалуй, я понял это так, что надо, учитывая прошлый опыт, отметать его влияние на себя. Что-то вроде: «Если ты проиграл десять учебных боев подряд, это не значит, что ты проиграешь в одиннадцатом».  
      В этот момент я понял, что Онор что-то говорит, а я совсем ее не слушаю.  
      — Что, простите?..  
      — Я говорю, если ты прошел Медитацию Семи Печатей, то у тебя не должно оставаться сейчас ни одного клятвенного барьера, соответственно, ты можешь разглашать предыдущую секретную информацию! — недовольно произнесла она и замолчала.  
      — Ну да. А что вас интересует, госпожа Онор?  
      Она, казалось, колебалась, но потом, хитро улыбнувшись, заявила:  
      — Твои отношения с Сильвестром Крэем. Сквозь миры. Или Вселенные, или что вы там уничтожили. В подробностях, — затем она добавила с выражением лица блефующей возле стаи птиц кошки: — Раз ты не убивал Надежду Крэй, и вообще ушел к Владу, а теперь тебя выкрал п… Блейз де Борн, то, я полагаю, твои чувства к нему уже неактуальны.  
      Я усмехнулся.  
      — Хотите написать об этом эротический роман? Чтобы потом за вами охотился Великий Маг?  
      Она вдруг насупилась и внимательно на меня взглянула:  
      — Блейз дэ Борн говорит, что это ты Великий Маг. Несмотря ни на что. Несмотря на то, что Сильвестр Крэй владеет твоим законом. Говорит, что это какая-то ложь и заговор.  
      Я задумался. Вроде, врать нет смысла, но и от правды неизвестно что будет.  
      — Это я изобрел Первый Закон. Я не рассказывал его Сильвестру Крэю, но, полагаю, знаю, кто за этим стоит.  
      — Кайа Льецце?! — подалась вперед девушка.  
      — Впервые слышу это имя.  
      — Итальянская… — Онор задумалась и вдруг мерзко ухмыльнулась. — Послица.  
      — Послица?..  
      — Женская версия слова «посол». Сама придумала.  
      Я хмыкнул. Похоже, пока меня не было, в моду вошли не только английские словообразования, но и русские.  
      — Вполне вероятно, что вы правы, госпожа Онор. Хотя я рассказал это итальянцу по имени Джузеппе, под, скажем так, руководством которого я работал.  
      Она нахмурилась.  
      — Подожди. Ты работал на Италию, да, все об этом злились. Ты изобрел свой Первый Закон. Рассказал его своим итальянцам. — Она развела руками. — И что дальше? Вы ж с Сильвестром фактически дрались за этот титул, почему… я там не знаю, ты не вышел из пены морской, размахивая своим законом и предлагая соснуть Диаспоре метафизического хуйца?..  
      — Не успел, — я улыбнулся, вспоминая весь идиотизм ситуации. — Я заключил сделку с Владом. Жизнь Сильвестра Крэя в обмен на мою лояльность. Вас там не было, госпожа Онор, но, наверное, вы слышали об этом. Влад убил двух волшебников, что вышли против него, и единственное, на что он согласился, чтобы не убивать остальных, была моя верность. Я попросил себе ночь на сборы и именно в эту-то ночь меня осенило Первым Законом… Видимо, в стрессе мозги заработали эффективнее.  
      — То есть вся эта церемония «Первый Закон для Избранных и Лояльных» на самом деле бутафория?! — с обидой произнесла Онор. — На самом деле террористы, Влад, ты, и вся Римская Диаспора в курсе?!..  
      — Я не знаю ни о какой церемонии. Только прочел в Инфе, что Крэй открыл Первый Закон, и он доступен лишь для тех, кто на стороне Верховной Русской Диаспоры. А что, была какая-то церемония? — я внезапно вспомнил, что Крэй обожал всякие церемонии. — Наверное, большая и красивая?!.. В каком-нибудь официальном месте?!..  
      — А ты чего-то радуешься так? — угрюмо произнесла Онор. — Разве тебе не обидно, что он упер твой закон? Вообще это как-то… некрасиво.  
      — Да черт с ним, с законом! — я отмахнулся. — У меня посерьезнее проблемы, к тому же, недолго эта информация будет тайной, ты сама сказала, ее знаем я, Влад, террористы, Римская Диаспора и Блейз дэ Борн, и при этом никто из нас не связан обетом молчания или клятвой верности.  
      — А какие у тебя проблемы? — поинтересовалась ведьма с таким видом, как будто иметь проблемы кому-то, кроме нее — противоестественно.  
      — Ну как же, я в плену у сверхмогущественного волшебника, совершенно беспомощный, голый, мне холодно, я хочу пить и понятия не имею, что он со мной сделает, когда я перестану ему быть нужным.  
      Онор многозначительно покивала.  
      — Пожалуй, ты прав. Могу сколдовать тебе стакан воды, — она выпрямилась на стуле и покосилась на меня с некоторым лукавством. — Если ты мне расскажешь, как ты соблазнил Сильвестра Крэя. Простые девушки вроде меня любят официальные титулы. А Крэй сейчас очень официальный. И все ему кланяются, кроме Ивана и Блейза дэ Борна ему поклонилась вся Диаспора! — она поднялась и прошлась взад-вперед мимо моей камеры. — Конкуренция, сам понимаешь, огромная. Но я люблю вызовы.  
      «Это так мило. Кажется, я сам часто говорил таким небрежным тоном о крайне важных для себя вещах. «Кот ходит мимо стаи пичуг» — так это называлось в Академии, я услышал это от Мастера, Ведущего Речи, то есть обучающего нас дипломатии, и как ее распознавать. Самое забавное, что я был убежден, что могу всех этим обмануть. Как же! Занятия этого мастера сводили меня с ума, ну, чуть поменьше Мастера, Блуждающего во Времени, но «тройной и четверной» блеф я уже не освоил. Зато Об в этом был мастер».  
      — Стакан воды и одеялко, — заявил я. «В любой ситуации, где торг уместен — торгуйся».  
      Через пять минут в моем распоряжении находилось одеяло — 1 штука, ака оружие для отвлечения внимания противника, стакан стеклянный — феерическое оружие массового поражения, вода, двести пятьдесят грамм — еще одно оружие массового поражения, при должном умении колдовать. Либо источник энергии для чрезмерно болтливого мага. Отлично. С этим можно работать.  
      — Хорошо, госпожа Онор, вам надо Сильвестра Крэя на одну ночь, или больше?  
      Я закутался в одеяло. Осталось понять, как под ним незаметно распилить стаканом антимагические колодки.  
       — Ха, на одну ночь любая ведьма сможет! — фыркнула Онор. — Я хочу забрать его сердце! В коллекцию.  
      «Какая прелесть», — в этот момент я однозначно решил, что она мне нравится. И плевать, кем она была в прошлом. А потом я припомнил все, что произошло между мной и Тори Локком.  
      — Сначала — создайте о себе легенду. Это должно быть что-то возвышенное, печальное и драматичное. Например, не знаю там, вы потеряли родителей и теперь желаете отомстить за их смерть, в вашей жизни много тайн и печалей, но ваше сердце чисто и открыто, и все такое.  
      — Ты соблазнил Крэя таким образом?! — вытаращилась на меня Онор.  
      — Легенда должна быть в меру романтичной и в меру таинственной. Ее должно быть несложно найти, но и распиаривать ее на весь Инф не следует. Далее — подходите к Сильвестру Крэю и просите его помощи в каком-либо деле. Смело хватайте его за руку, смотрите в глаза и убеждайте, что без него никак не обойтись. Что?.. Это кажется вам неприличным?..  
      Девушка смотрела во все глаза, но выражение лица было отсутствующим. Затем она выругалась и помотала головой.  
      — Нет. Просто буквально сегодня видела, как таким образом вела себя пиздец какая страшная тетка. Необъятно жирная, блять, но такое ощущение, что ты ей тоже советы давал. Магдалена Петровскова, в курсе?  
      Я покачал головой.  
      — Госпожа Онор, я официально считаюсь вашим врагом. Откуда мне знать ваших союзников?  
      — Твоя правда, — она покачала головой. — Ладно, дальше что?  
      — Задание придумайте какое-нибудь несложное, но такое, чтобы польстило талантам Крэя. Там научную работу по истории магии проверить, или там попросить рассказать какую-нибудь фигню, которая известна только ему, после этого будьте неоправданно благодарны, а дальше… Скажем так, я сам дальше бы с ним переспал сразу. Просто, чтобы протестить. Может, вам и не понравится, и дальше можно будет не париться. Но можно и постепенно. Позовите отметить, ничего не делайте, попросите помощи в дальнейшем. В этом плане историческое исследование просто идеально — в прошлом всего можно накопать бесконечное количество различной инфы, требующей экспертизы авторитета.  
      — То есть прикинуться ботаном? — подобное предложение ей явно не понравилось.  
      — Онор, вы — девушка. Если вы начнете меряться с Великим Магом метафизическими хуями и, не позволь Небо, ваш окажется длиннее, это будет прямо противоположный путь к его соблазнению, — я прикрыл глаза, вспоминая такой давний и далёкий сон о том, как я изобрел Первый Закон, и как смотрел на меня Сильвестр Крэй-1. — Поверьте мне, я проверял.  
      Она смотрела на меня с сомнением.  
      — Ну, я не знаю… разве любому волшебнику не хочется, чтобы его возлюбленная была сильной и красивой?  
      — Люди разные. Кому-то хочется, кому-то нет. Мы сейчас говорим о Сильвестре Крэе. Стратегия его соблазнения такая, как говорю я. Под свое исследование привяжите какую-нибудь мифическую цель из вашей легенды. Например, что вы — Потерянный во Времени ребёнок и хотите найти, в каком времени живут ваши родители. После того, как он вам «поможет», позовите отмечать и переспите с ним, не стесняясь. Можете прямо так и сказать — «мол, в благодарность». После этого с утра скажите, что все было очень «мило», выставите его вон, сославшись на важные дела, и больше не звоните, не пишите и мило улыбайтесь при каждой встрече. Флиртовать с другими мужчинами и женщинами тем не менее не следует. Ставлю свой хвост на то, что после этого Крэй начнет за вами бегать, а вы прикидывайтесь, что он вам не нравится до тех пор, пока его предложения вас не устроят. Как-то вот так.  
      — Ставка слабая, да и ты не учел, что Сильвестр Крэй сейчас — самый популярный маг, если не в мире, то в России.  
      — Не имеет значения. Крэю нужна любовь всех. И он привяжется именно к тому человеку, который по непонятным причинам в этой любви ему отказывает, но при этом не имеет никаких видимых препятствий для ее проявления.  
      Она поднялась и взглянула на меня свысока:  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, Альфред Майнштайн, что если твой план не сработает, я могу придти сюда в любое время и тебя пытать?  
      Я хмыкнул.  
      — Это, в таком случае, изрядно продлит мне жизнь. Я думал, Блейз дэ Борн прикончит меня к вечеру.  
      Онор тонко улыбнулась, наверное, почти так же, как могла улыбнуться Виктория Михайлова, и ответила:  
      — Это было бы слишком поспешной растратой. Ты вполне в его вкусе, так что, полагаю, твое заключение будет долгим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Частичное явление оборотня Великому Магу",  
> холст, масло, стакан. 6523 год ИИ.


	39. Темнее тьмы

_«Односторонних связей не существует. Есть только связи, которые кажутся односторонними»._

Прекрасная Онор оставила меня в компании стакана воды и одеяла. Разговор с ней оставил впечатление какого-то тягостного рока, смутного предчувствия и одновременно тягучих, тянущихся в прошлое воспоминаний.  
Мастер, Блуждающий во Времени, Мастер Чистого Боя, Высокий Мастер и, конечно же, Анрике Чан казались мне более близкими людьми, чем все в этом времени. И, разумеется, Об, Смерти, Кендра и остальные. Поменялись люди, интриги остались.  
Блейз дэ Борн захватил ценную фигуру вражеской армии, прекрасная Онор влюблена в образ красивого и влиятельного Великого Мага, кто-то убил его жену и подставил в этом меня, сочтя наиболее верным кандидатом — и против кого была эта атака, против меня или против Надежды Крэй? Повсюду волшебники лгали, притворялись, плели интриги и составляли многоходовые планы — все ради того, чтобы урвать свой кусок силы и счастья…  
В том числе и я. Мне нужно вернуться в прошлое к мастеру, мое счастье именно в этом…  
Я осекся; мне показалось, кто-то врезал мне по щеке. Не удар, скорее пощечина, и никак не физическая, я не дернулся, но боли не было. Похоже, мое сознание на автомате представило, что бы сказал Анрике Чан, услышав от меня это нытье.  
Вау. Я и не замечал, что общение с ним наградило меня таким защитным механизмом от уныния. Учитель никогда не опускался до рукоприкладства, так что я явно сварганил этот механизм сам.  
Итак, мне надо выбираться отсюда, пока Блейз дэ Борн не вернулся и не…  
Я бы застыл, но и без того не двигался. Я внезапно понял, как победить Поле Смерти — заклинание, которое он от меня хотел. Впрочем, я и не сомневался, что способ существует. Другое дело, что он подходит для моих целей в прошлом, но абсолютно точно не устроит Блейза дэ Борна.  
Мой побег из высококлассной тюрьмы с помощью стакана воды и одеяла должен был стать эпичной историей специально для ушей мастера (хотя я пока все еще нихрена не понимал, как это осуществить), но мир распорядился иначе — ко мне вновь заявилась прекрасная Онор с удивленным выражением прекрасного лица. Не обращая внимание на мои расспросы, она совершила некие манипуляции с Сетью Боли, и прозрачная стена моей тюрьмы исчезла.  
— Поднимайся и следуй за мной, — приказала она. — Но сперва взгляни на это…  
Я уставился в сторону, куда указала ее рука, и вырубился.

Не знаю, сколько я провел в отключке, думаю, несколько минут, так как я очнулся, валяясь на полу в той же камере, не успев покинуть ее. Судя по положению моего тела, я просто упал на месте.  
— Сеть Боли подключена к твоим колодкам и ошейнику, — спокойно произнесла Онор. — Я решила, что быстрее тебе продемонстрировать ее эффективность на практике, чем рассчитывать, что ты поверишь мне на слово и не станешь выебываться.  
Я только тогда ощутил, что тело, мягко говоря, побаливает и что скорей всего «разбудил меня» слабый эклектический удар. Мдаа.  
— А в чем, собственно, дело? — я постарался убрать из голоса злость и досаду — от них сейчас никакого толка. — Мы так мило беседовали!..  
Ведьма хмыкнула, но глазищи у нее сияли.  
— Одно другому не мешает. Ты вроде упоминал, что был в прошлом. Давай, дуй вперед. По коридору, налево, и снова налево.  
Я повязал одеяло вокруг бедер, и Онор оставила это без внимания, но забрать с собой стакан столь же незаметно мне не удалось, и он остался в камере. Я неспешно пошел по коридору — цепь колодок на ногах не позволяла идти привычным шагом. Моя камера была не единственной, но система была такова, что я не мог понять, есть ли кто-то еще в подземелье или нет. Некоторые камеры были значительно выше трех метров. Интересненько.  
За время работы ассасином я повидал кое-какие мерзости властьимущих — таких, у которых было всё из материальных благ, и явно не хватало чего-то важного в голове. Но, хм, не стоит делать преждевременных выводов.  
— Хотелось бы в общих чертах понимать, куда ведет меня прекрасная госпожа.  
Онор за моей спиной ухмыльнулась и лишь прикрикнула: «Вперед!».  
Мы шли долго, коридоры ветвились и петляли, явно поднимаясь вверх, но ступенек не было. Я представил, что будучи вверху, можно взять скейтборд или тележку и крутенько съехать вниз — главное, вовремя поворачивать в нужную сторону. Получается, мы в горе?..  
То есть меня, как настоящую принцессу, умыкнул дракон и запихнул в гору? Вау!..  
Мастер Чан, собственноручно выдуманный вами черт вас дери, снимите с меня ваше проклятие!

«И вообще, если уж оперировать легендами, то я предпочел бы быть драконом, умыкать принцесс в подземелья и делать с ними разные интересные вещи, а так же грабить города, хм, нет, собирать налоги за охрану границ, и, разумеется, летать без диска, нарушая воздушные границы государств. Каким вообще образом появились сказки о том, что дракону только и надо, что лежать в пещере на золоте? Я — огнедышащая ящерица с крыльями, я сожгу окрестные аэродромы и установлю закрытую для полетов зону на территории, которой выпало счастье нести на себе мою гору».  
Я хмыкнул. Ворчу в точности, как мастер. Может, Влад и прав слегка в том, что я стал на него похож.  
Тем временем мы вошли в поистине впечатляющий, достойный дракона, зал. Потолок был не менее чем в тридцати метрах, изящные, кажущиеся совсем тонкими и ажурными своды темнели далеко вверху, белый свет от резных колонн не достигал потолка и не давал разглядеть причудливые узоры неизвестных мне защитных рисунков.  
Я оглядел гигантский зал и присвистнул. Такое ощущение, что залом управлял спятивший дракон-клептоман, который вместо сокровищ пиздил всяческий х… А, хотя нет. Дракон-коллекционер. Как его, этот… Ну в общем, настоящий дракон из легенд. Собиратель хлама. То есть артефактов. То есть…  
Я еще раз огляделся. Сеть Боли, управляющая системой колодок на мне, блокировала магию, а то я был бы уверен, что даже длинные волосы в хвосте моих волос стояли бы дыбом от излучавших силу предметов, расставленных в зале в соответствии с неведомым мне порядком.  
Я вдруг вспомнил, что мне это напоминает. Музей. У волшебников нет музеев, иначе их бы немедленно разграбили другие волшебники, но у людей они есть, и я пару раз бывал в этих местах, на случай, если среди старинного людского хлама затесался какой-нибудь магический артефакт, и его можно было бы украсть. Но я не был удачлив; точнее, полагаю, та же мысль за многие сотни лет приходила в головы множеству детей волшебников, и они меня опередили.  
Настоящий магический музей. И тут я вспомнил термин — «частная коллекция».  
В Академии тоже существовало такое место, только оно было раз в пять меньше. Высокий Мастер и его практичные соратники предпочитали пользоваться магическими артефактами, а не хранить их, поэтому большая часть полок пустовала.  
Была у нас еще и «Тюрьма», о которой я знал лишь понаслышке — место, где хранились артефакты настолько ебанутые, что никто не мог найти им применения. По словам Анрике. Я там никогда не был, по его личному приказу с комментарием: «Мне все еще дорога территория Академии, чтобы пускать тебя туда и смотреть, какое применение ты им найдешь».  
— Внушительная коллекция, — вежливо произнес я.  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько, — отозвалась Онор, стоявшая позади меня. — А теперь двигай вперед, вправо, мимо вот этого чучела кадавра, и пять шагов вперед.  
Я обернулся к женщине:  
— Разве ты не должна сначала бросить кубик?  
— Что?  
Разные воспитания столкнулись между собой и разошлись, не оказав друг на друга существенного влияния. Впрочем, я предполагал, что она воспитывалась в эпоху, когда настольные игры не были в моде. Они были популярны в мое, хм, то есть, две тысячи лет назад, а потом то возрождались, то исчезали. В детстве я, к примеру, тоже не играл в них, а у нас, то есть, проклятье, две тысячи лет назад, в них резались все мальчишки и девчонки от трех до одиннадцати. (Я никогда и близко не подходил к ним, прекрасно зная, что меня обставят в два броска).  
Я послушно прошел указанным маршрутом и остановился у картины… или, возможно, оттиска. Он был около двадцати сантиметров высотой и тридцати шириной. На нем были изображены какие-то важные индийские господа, (или люди, одетые в похожую одежду), разглядеть которых в деталях мешала опалесцирующая защитная сфера.  
— Ну и? Оттиск как оттиск.  
Онор встала за моей спиной.  
— И как?  
— Что — и как? — удивился я. — Я не узнаю никого из этих людей.  
— Правда? — удивилась ведьма. — А ты коснись рукой!  
Я обернулся к ней с искренним возмущением:  
— Ты не заставишь меня покончить жизнь самоубийством добровольно!  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Дурак! Ты совершенно не так понял! На этом зале — Печать Иихи!  
— Мне ни о чем это не говорит, и я не собираюсь касаться незнакомой мне защитной сферы.  
…которая учащенно запульсировала перламутром, как только я к ней подошел. Онор вновь рассмеялась беспечным смехом хозяйки положения.  
— Ты не понял, Альфред Майнштайн…  
«Арин… меня зовут — Арин Санья, — злобная мысль проскочила на автомате. — Арин Санья, ассасин первой категории, помощник Мастера Внешней Политики господина Анрике Чана, твою мать, сверхрациональное оружие точечного поражения и единственный амортизатор мизантропического нрава князя мира сего, который спит и видит, как бы прикончить весь мир во всех временах вообще, и… ай, бля!..»  
Пульсирующая опаловыми всполохами сфера взорвалась, пронзив и меня, и Онор какой-то силой, которую я не смог опознать. «Блять! Так ощущается радиация?.. Теперь все мои клетки рассинхронизировались на атомном уровне, и я умру без вмешательства серьезных восстанавливающих заклятий через две недели?!.. БЛЯ!..»  
Из-за опутывающего меня заклинания Сети Боли я не мог определить уровень магического урона, мне нанесенного. Я взглянул на Онор, но она лишь выпрямилась и, казалось, совершенно не была шокирована. На красивом лице, скопированном с внешности Вики Михайловой, заиграла улыбка.  
— Это заклинание, созданное хрен знает сколько столетий назад ведьмой по имени — или фамилии — Ииха. Оно создано для выебонов, а не для урона, — она усмехнулась. — Если в помещении, на которое оно наложено, есть артефакт и волшебник, с ним связанный, оно срабатывает. Каким-то образом, Майнштайн, оно сработало с тобой на этом оттиске, поскольку ты здесь единственный гость!..  
Я попытался вырвать свой мозг из плена прошлого; это было нелегко. Я взглянул на оттиск, который сейчас уже не искажался пульсацией защитной сферы. В центре на троне восседал, расставив колени, могучий воин, с окладистой курчавой бородой до пуза и густыми длинными темными волосами. Голову его украшала корона, в одной руке он держал скипетр, вторая сжимала изящную руку сидящей на троне поменьше женщины, по-индийски могучей, так же пышущей здоровьем и силой, молодой и красивой. Второй рукой женщина держала на подогнутом под себя колене ребенка; обычного пухлого малыша с серьезным лицом, лет двух от роду. Ребенок смотрел в сторону задумчивыми темными глазами, царь и царица смотрели на того, кто сделал оттиск. Вокруг них топились слуги и охрана общим количеством около десятка. Фокусировка на их лицах спадала по мере того, насколько далеко они стояли от царя и царицы — явный признак оттиска, а не картины или фотографии. Кто бы не создал это изображение, он стремился запечатлеть лишь царственную чету с младенцем.  
— Эммм… на мне ошейник правды, и клянусь, я понятия не имею, кто все эти люди, госпожа Онор, — произнес я. — Однако, в следствии моего действительного пребывания в прошлом, я не могу гарантировать, что это точные данные. Я к тому, что камень правды…  
— Камень правды свидетельствует, что ты имеешь, — спокойно произнесла Онор. — Правда, как часто случается, сам не знаешь. Забавно. — Она подошла и коснулась чего-то невидимого мне рядом с фотографией. Высветились надписи на неизвестном мне языке, похожим, да будь он проклят, на санскрит, которого я не знал. Я знал письменность, применявшуюся в Академии, и это был китайский разлива династии Хань, а никак не индийский санскрит. Чтобы читать письменность других стран, у меня всегда были другие люди, вначале — Об, а затем прочие ассасины из Академии. Я не занимался дипломатией и шпионажем, и мне не было необходимости читать. Я мог говорить по-индийски того времени, в котором я жил, на уровне ассасина, телепортнувшегося на территорию для выполнения задания. То есть практически никак.  
— То есть все эти люди не взбудораживают у тебя никаких флешбеков? — вернула меня к реальности Онор.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления. Я бывал в Индии раз пятнадцать, два раза — на задании, остальные — просто бродил по окрестностям, вписываясь в богослужения. Моя сестра… — я вздохнул. Все равно считал Лайсу сестрой и именно поэтому остальные тринадцать раз гулял в Индии. — Моя сестра увлекалась индийской культурой. Ходил туда, думая приобщиться к индуистским богам и всему такому. Однажды меня обматерила богиня, но в том случае это считалось благословением. В мое… в то время все цари были волшебниками, по крайней мере, в Индии, собственно они и породили столько легенд…  
— Тут написано — 4000 год, то есть примерно 2500 лет назад, — заметила Онор. — Ну да, легендарная эпоха.  
Я с усилием воли промолчал. Оттиск, получается, имел место за пятьсот лет до моего времени. Хмм… Надо было все-таки лучше изучать историю магии, но, черт возьми, она была такой скучной!..  
— Возможно, я убил кого-то из этих людей, — заявил я.  
— Ты что, не помнишь?  
— А изменение внешности нам на что?  
— Ну да.  
Мы помолчали. Наконец она с неохотой произнесла:  
— Это одно из немногих сохранившихся изображений принца Сиддхартхи Гаутамы.  
Я вскинул бровь, но скорее в порядке вежливости. Если я все правильно понял, эта коллекция — исторические артефакты, которые нужны лишь для того, чтобы ощущать значимость истории… которую я никогда не ощущал. Наверняка здесь найдется какая-нибудь мантия Джархама Могэры или нижнее белье Агнес Цюрих. Много пользы от таких вещей!.. Мы в прошлом подобной хуйней не занимались, мы все жили здесь-и-сейчас и разбирались с текущими проблемами, а если у нас терялась или ломалась какая-нибудь вещь, мы делали новую, а не помещали старую в архив под стекло. «Мечтать о плавающем в пруду карпе» — так называлось это у Мастера, ведущего Речи. Одному мужику подарили на обед редкого золотого карпа, а тот, восхищенный его красотой, решил не кидать его на сковороду, а выпустить в пруд, как и повелел своим слугам. Однако смотритель сада взял и зажарил золотого карпа себе на ужин, сказав слугам, что выпустил его в воду, и тот тут же скрылся. С тех пор хозяин все время, прогуливаясь по саду, видел в золотистых отблесках воды тень этого самого прекрасного карпа и радовался своему милосердному поступку, тогда как карп давно был переварен желудком его альтернативно мыслящего слуги, который тихонько глумился над великодушием хозяина. Словом, оба были по-своему счастливы от произошедшего. Суть термина была в том, что есть люди, чье мировоззрение настолько различно, что понимание между ними возможно лишь сквозь многие слои искусно построенной лжи. Кажется, мы с Блейзом дэ Борном именно такие люди. Я хмыкнул:  
— Волшебник, который пытался учить людей магии? Хотя нельзя сказать, что он сильно в том преуспел.  
— Не сомневаюсь, он был бы польщен твоей высокохудожественной критикой, Майнштайн.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Нет, я более чем уверен, что не встречал и не убивал Будду в прошлом. История бы сохранила этот факт, я думаю.  
«Хотя, если вспомнить, Анрике питал сильную неприязнь к учению Дхармы. Настолько, что запретил его нафиг во всем тогдашнем Китае. И скрипел зубами, стоило какому-нибудь несчастному буддисту попасть в его поле зрения, впрочем, такое, во-первых, нечасто встречалось, во-вторых, Анрике Чан питал сильную неприязнь к большинству проявлений жизни; полагаю, буддисты его раздражали своими безмятежными улыбающимися физиономиями и ничем больше. К тому же Будда, если мне не изменяет память, был одним из немногих магов, отказавшихся продлевать свою жизнь за счет чужой энергии, и мирно скончался естественным образом от износа тела. Если бы Анрике хотел его прикончить, я думаю, он бы мог сто раз это сделать».  
Я вздохнул. Мда. Бедный мой учитель, нельзя, нельзя настолько ненавидеть мир!..  
Я обвел взглядом зал. «Бедный, бедный я, нельзя настолько скучать по этому придурку».  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?! — я вздрогнул и обернулся, прекрасная Онор сделала то же самое. В метрах трех от нас стоял Блейз дэ Борн, уже переодетый в простой черный костюм и мантию, которая, казалось, состояла из всех оттенков черного, а узоры на ней жили своей жизнью. Я с трудом отвел от нее глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, где я видел нечто похожее.  
— Немедленно отойди от него, ты с ума сошла?! — рявкнул верховный правитель, его лицо было скорее обеспокоенным, чем злым. Он в два шага пересек разделявшее нас расстояние и, судя по всему, забрал у Онор контроль за Сетью Боли, хотя я ничего не почувствовал, выглядело, как будто он просто коснулся ее руки.  
— Господи, я знаю, как пользоваться колодками, ну ты чего?! — возмутилась Онор. — Кстати, как прошла драчка?  
— Драчка! — презрительно фыркнул волшебник. — Потом поговорим об этом, а сейчас я хочу знать, какого черта ты делаешь возле… этого?!  
— У меня вообще-то есть имя. Целых два, — я выпрямился и отвернулся. Блейз дэ Борн сделал движение пальцем, и я почувствовал, как будто невидимая рука приподняла меня за горло над полом.  
— Да не паранойся ты так, что со мной здесь случится! — фыркнула Онор. — К тому же это ты его сюда приволок, я его просто нашла, голого, в камере. Тебе не кажется, что это немного некрасиво — похитить Майнштайна и никому об этом не сказать?  
— Но…  
Они оба перешли на телепатическую беседу; зато Блейз отпустил меня, и я теперь валялся на полу, кашляя и раздумывая, каким образом его можно убить с помощью одеяла, если колдовать я сейчас не могу из-за колодок. Блейз повернулся к оттиску, а затем взглянул на меня. Видимо Онор рассказала ему о загадочной связи оттиска Будды и моей скромной персоны.  
— Интересно, — произнес он. Взгляд темных глаз был изучающим. — В своем четыреста пятьсот третьем ты, хочешь сказать, что еще и во времени путешествовал?  
Я пожал плечами. На самом деле… До меня вдруг дошло.  
На самом деле, я понятия не имел, путешествовал ли я или нет. Сам — нет, но когда мы с Анрике телепортировались… я не отличил бы Китай тысяча четыреста третьего от Китая тысяча четырехсотого. И Индию. И любую другую страну. Какой-нибудь фанат истории типа Крэя — отличил бы. Об наверняка отличил бы, поскольку родился в том времени. А я — нет. Я был чужаком и там, и там.  
Анрике Чан умел перемещаться в пространстве и времени одновременно с помощью телепортации. И я, как лицо без темпоральной чувствительности, как и большинство энергетиков, не мог определить, перемещаемся мы в пространстве и времени или только в пространстве.  
— Если это и случалось, то без моего ведома. У меня нет темпоральной чувствительности, и я не отличил бы Китай своего времени от Китая на пятьсот лет раньше. И я более чем уверен, что никогда не встречался с Сиддхартхой Гаутамой. Возможно, я знал мага, сделавшего сам оттиск: один мой друг обожал религиозные дебаты, не исключено, что смотался во времени, чтобы засвидетельствовать свое почтение…  
— Двухлетнему ребёнку? — едко перебил меня Блейз дэ Борн. — Какой разумный поступок с его стороны!.. Ладно, это на самом деле не важно. Заклинание Иихи, вещица, конечно, занимательная, но выяснить связь между магом и предметом удается хорошо если в трети случаев. Так что тащить сюда господина Майнштайна было совершенно излишним. — Он посмотрел на Онор; судя по выражению ее лица, ничего приятного он ей не сказал; девушка фыркнула и ушла, явно раздраженно цокая каблуками. Блейз дэ Борн повернулся ко мне; губы его растянулись в зловещей улыбке: — Что ж, мой юный друг, вернемся обратно в камеру; у меня к тебе еще много вопросов.  
На этот раз весь покатый путь обратно в подземелье мне не пришлось топать микроскопическими шагами — мой тюремщик попросту отлевитировал меня туда. Интересно, почему Онор не сделала так же? Может, на это уходит больше силы?  
— Как вам мой закон? — я решил, что светская беседа скрасит путь до камеры.  
— Мои комплименты создателю, — усмехнулся верховный правитель, глядя на меня свысока. Левитировал он меня головой вперед, в горизонтальном положении, примерно на уровне живота. — Чертовски удобная вещь в борьбе с приспешниками твоего хозяина.  
Я не сразу понял, о чем он, а затем не успел спросить, как Блейз задал следующий вопрос:  
— Маг древности ценит тебя сверх меры. Кто ты для него?  
— Советник по внешней политике.  
Блейз рассмеялся, а я заорал от боли.  
— Мне по душе твой суицидальный юморок, Майнштайн, но не стоит укорачивать время своей жизни. Повторяю вопрос.  
— Если честно, я сам точно не знаю, — Блейз приподнял бровь. — Мы не любовники! — поспешно заявил я. — Скорее просто… друзья. Всякому тирану нужны друзья, потому что это утомительно — вообще всех тиранить.  
— И каким это образом ты ухитрился подружиться с магом, изгнанным из мира более трех тысяч лет назад?! — последнюю фразу Блейз едва ли не прошипел. Я подумал: «Интересно, откуда он это знает?».  
— Во сне.  
Верховный правитель натурально врезался в мои парящие над полом пятки. На миг в его глазах мелькнуло потрясение, затем он прикрыл лицо затянутой в черную перчатку рукой. А когда снова открыл, его взгляд был уже совершенно другим. Жестким и, пожалуй, даже немного печальным. Он молча, не обращая внимания на мои вопросы, отлевитировал меня в камеру, запихнул обратно и забрал и одело, и стакан.  
А затем вернулся, снова переодевшись (и не лень ему?), на этот раз в темно-красную рубашку, опять с невнятными, но довольно симпатичными узорами, и узкие черные брюки с бархатными полосками — мне показалось, что черные узоры на них тоже шевелятся. Или кишат, словно множество червей в могиле.  
Я не мог отделаться от мысли, что уже где-то видел что-то подобное. Подобную одежду. Но где? Анрике любил темно-красный цвет, но его одежда не вызывала у людей желание протереть глаза и завязать с наркотиками. Впрочем, если бы он знал о такой одежде, то, возможно, ее бы носил.  
Я размышлял об этом, а мой взгляд тем временем скользил по телу моего тюремщика, по ботинкам из тонкой кожи, облегающим ступню, по чуть торчащей изящной щиколотке, по бедрам, затянутым в черные брюки, по ухоженным, невероятно красивым рукам, выдающим могущественного волшебника; как он постукивает пальцами по принесенному с собой металлическому сундучку, пытаясь то ли выстучать ритм, то ли открыть сундук с его помощью; по мышцам плеч, бугрящихся под рубашкой, на ключицы, видные из-под расстегнутого воротника, по шее, украшенной уходившей под ткань тонкой цепью. Смуглая кожа, кадык, подбородок и хищная ухмылка губ. Мой взгляд словно бы притянуло к его глазам; из них на меня смотрела тьма, такая соблазнительная, очаровывающая, манящая… я знал, что он убьет меня, знал это со всей неизбежностью, и я хотел этого, хотел, чтобы смертельные объятия этой тьмы были последним, что я ощущу в своей жизни, чтобы эта ночь проникла в меня и растворила меня в себе без остатка…  
И в то же время маленькая назойливая часть сознания никак не могла успокоиться и перебирала, все перебирала в уме картинки… «Где? Где я видел такую же ткань?».  
Я всегда знал, что любопытство — мое несомненное достоинство, как и любого здравомыслящего волшебника. В этот раз оно меня спасло: когда я уже был в прямом смысле готов отдать свою волю на растерзание этому змию, моя память завершила поиск и выдала результат:  
— Кир!..  
Блейз чуть вздрогнул от моего вопля и перестал мне казаться… эээ, чем он мне казался? В смысле, что это блять вообще было?!  
Правда, адское возбуждение я по-прежнему чувствовал. И он это, разумеется, видел, поскольку забрал оба моих ценных предмета. Впрочем, стакан в этом деле все равно бы не помог. Хотя от холодной водички я бы не отказался.  
Блять! ЧТО это было?! Я секунду назад абсолютно искренне жаждал, чтобы меня трахнул и убил Блейз дэ Борн, и думал, реально думал, что это мое абсолютно искреннее желание!.. А я ведь раньше гордился своей невосприимчивостью к ментальным атакам!..  
— Ну и что это было, господин представитель Верховной Русской Диаспоры? — я старался смотреть в сторону, но так, чтобы видеть его периферийным зрением — закрывать глаза при нем я тоже опасался. — Пока меня не было, в моду вошла одежда, гипнотизирующая собеседника самостоятельно?  
Сеть Боли насильно повернула мой подбородок обратно. Я уставился поверх темных волос волшебника, хотя буквально чувствовал, как его глаза притягивают мои. И — желание. Адское, невыносимое желание.  
— Самое забавное, — чуть насмешливо произнес Блейз, но у меня мурашки по телу прошлись от его голоса, — что это работает, даже когда знаешь, в чем секрет, Арин Санья.  
«Секрет! — мелькнула мысль. — Что, если я расскажу ему, как убрать Поле Смерти?!»  
«Он все равно убьет нас, — возразил я сам себе, и слишком большая часть моей личности подумала об этом с предвкушением. — Только приятное ему сделаем».  
— Смотри мне в глаза.  
Я едва не застонал от звука его голоса. Большая часть моей личности подумала, что очень, очень хочет сделать этому человеку, этой поглощающей тьме, приятно. Напоследок. Финальный дар.  
Более здравомыслящие остатки пытались что-то придумать. Как бороться с ментальной атакой такой силы я не знал. Похоть можно разбить чем-нибудь смешным и нелепым, но все, что я пытался подбросить своему горячечному мозгу, мгновенно превращалось в желанное. Даже вареная капуста. Сокрушительной силы воздействие! Интересно, он применял эту свою способность на Амире? Или может наоборот не применял — это бы объяснило исключительную похотливость бедного оборотня, вожделеющего такого своего босса.  
Блейз тем временем поднялся со стула, и волна еще более сильного желания заставила мое тело содрогнуться. Сеть Боли подняла меня в воздух и развела в стороны руки и ноги. Воздух подо мной словно затвердел, по крайней мере, я ощущал его, как твердую поверхность. Блейз приблизился и положил руку на мое солнечное сплетение, от чего я застонал, и уже сам развел руки и ноги шире.  
— Я бы поиграл с тобой подольше, Альфред Майнштайн, — его рука, прикосновение которой мне сейчас казалось самым желанным в мире, легла на мою шею у самого основания, и я снова застонал от наслаждения. — Но человек, который во сне призывает магов древности в наш мир и наяву путешествует в запрещенные года — это слишком. Знаешь, почему у Блуждающих во Сне нет ни Ордена, ни даже собственной сферы магии? — произнес он, склонившись над моим пылающим лицом. — Потому что это самые опасные в мире волшебники, — Блейз сжал мое горло и занес неясно откуда взявшийся нож, — их могущество безгранично, а сила — всегда личная, им нет дела до званий и потому, — он улыбнулся, — и потому их следует убивать в колыбели, мой юный друг.  
До этого я то открывал, то закрывал глаза, поскольку знал, что если буду прямо смотреть в глаза Блейза дэ Борна, то от моего сопротивления не останется и следа, но, с другой стороны, я настолько желал его, что надолго глаза закрывать просто не получалось. Мой взгляд метнулся в сторону, но бесполезно — черные глаза правителя поймали меня и больше уже не отпускали.  
Видения темных, темнейших и извращеннейших удовольствий хлынули в мое сознание, словно слетевшись со всех концов обитаемой вселенной. Здесь были и первые, еще полуневинные, но уже наполненные ужасающей жестокостью детские мечты, и грязные, подростковые, в существовании большей части которых я и лично себе признавался через раз, и уже взрослые, полные бездушной жестокости и беспощадной страсти, и сны, светлые и темные, разные, частично позабытые, полные странных, порой и вовсе нечеловеческих удовольствий. Я тонул в этом бурном водовороте впечатлений, которыми щедро одаривала меня напоследок тьма в глазах моего убийцы, пока он чертил ножом на моих руках и ногах руны — кажется, однажды я проделал то же самое с Сильвестром — или только хотел?.. Я задыхался от избытка удовольствий и знал, что я умру от них, от наслаждения тьмой, это был подарок мне, потому что маг, убивающий меня, отчасти не желал этого делать, отчасти желал, чтобы его жертвы могли умирать вечно, чтобы миг его полной власти над ними длился бесконечно долго, и он знал, что порой я желал того же для своих жертв, как тогда, в ритуале Вальпургиевой Ночи, когда мне пришлось, просто пришлось убить ту тонкую и нежную, словно огонь, женщину, и вместе с ней я тоже умер и родился вновь и…  
Что-то было не так. Потому что я точно знал, что я не завершил ритуал Вальпургиевой Ночи.  
Она так кричала, так кричала от страсти, что практически не заметила, как умерла…  
Нет. Не было такого. Абсолютно.  
Я внезапно осознал, что этот рассинхрон в моей памяти, это невозможное, точнее, не произошедшее событие позволило вернуть часть сознания. Немногую, конечно, но все же. У меня был выбор, кого туда впустить, и я выбрал Анрике Чана.  
Мастер сказал: «Вам ли, самоназванному магистру Высокой Энергетики, не знать, что односторонней связи не существует в природе? Есть только связи, которые _кажутся_ односторонними».  
Я взглянул на мертвую женщину с огненно-рыжими волосами, распростёртую подо мной на алтаре. На блестящую в свете двух лун кровь на ее прекрасном белом теле и на кинжал в своей руке.  
 _Попался!.._  
Женщина открыла глаза, сияющие золотым светом, а я, точнее, Блейз дэ Борн, не успел отшатнуться, когда из ее руки выстрелили золотые металлические нити и опутали его с ног до головы.  
Запретные удовольствия, господин правитель?  
Темные и тайные страсти?  
Вы так вкусно угостили меня, позвольте и мне угостить вас, не смотрите, что я «юный друг», Альфред Майнштайн Линии-1 все еще жив в осколках снов, и я отдам вам их всех, всю свою прошлую, темную личность, создателя Первого и Второго Законов, и мальчишку, болезненно влюбленного в лучшего друга, и бездушного проигравшего колдуна, застывшего на побережье в компании своих галлюцинаций, и плетущего интриги ассистента-ассасина, и, разумеется, мастера-ассасина Арина Санью, вся тьма которого склонилась и стала светом у ног его учителя, потому что есть зло, перед которым другие злы осознают свою ничтожность и становятся светом, станешь светом и ты, мой дорогой палач, потому что я не могу умереть здесь, у меня нет времени, мне нужно радовать мое драгоценное зло, и еще у меня есть возлюбленный, странный мальчишка, с которым вы придерживаетесь одинаковой моды на гипнотические шмотки и, кажется, — ну, я очень надеюсь, — больше ни на что, поэтому, черт тебя дери, немедленно убери от меня свой чертов нож, Блейз дэ Борн, или я останусь жить в твоей голове, раздражающе шутить и канючить о своем мастере вечно!..  
Последнюю фразу я, кажется, произнес уже своими губами и сквозь чистый, яростный и торжествующий смех.  
В этот момент здание тряхнуло. То есть гору, или подземелье, или что там у него. И это точно был не я.  
Сильно тряхнуло, так, что с потолка посыпалась каменная крошка.  
Землетрясение? _В такой момент?!_  
Но я не собирался искать причины, когда нужно было пользоваться следствиями. Смещение стены вызвало разрушение Сети Боли — эта основанная на строгой геометрии система не могла существовать, если помещение, на которую ее нанесли, искривлялось.  
Я замахнулся колодкой, но Блейз дэ Борн телепортнулся на миг раньше, чем я успел бы подправить его смазливую высокопоставленную физиономию. Я попытался тоже телепортнуться, но хрен — видимо, на меня все еще действовало заклятие.  
Оказаться внутри горы во время землятресения — это плохо. Очень плохо.  
С другой стороны, у меня нет выбора, а значит надо думать, что я могу сделать в этой ситуации.  
Вдалеке за толщей стен раздавались какие-то звуки, но я не понимал, что это — осыпающееся карточным домиком подземелье или просто безобидная магическая драка?  
Блять, победить представителя Диаспоры в ментальном поединке и быть придавленным его крышей буквально? Та еще ирония!..  
Я подпрыгнул и ударил рукой по стене. Пришлось повторить эту процедуру дважды, прежде чем я приложил достаточное усилие, чтобы колодка распалась. Отлично!  
Вырвавшиеся из-под пальцев золотые иглы моего «сонного оружия» вмиг искрошили три другие колодки. Я схватил оставленный рядом со стулом металлический сундук и обнаружил там свою одежду. Отлично! Не то чтобы мне нужна была именно одежда, но мне нужны были чётки. Мои сто одиннадцать бусин лунного камня мне были дороги, как… допустим, сто одиннадцать бусин лунного камня.  
Тем не менее, я прихватил сундучок целиком и бросился по коридорам вниз. По-хорошему, при правильном побеге из тюрьмы, следует открывать клетки своих товарищей по несчастью, но я не знал ни как снять заклинания с остальных камер, ни есть ли там кто-то еще. К тому же Блейз именно меня хочет убить, а остальные… в общем, перебьются.  
Я бежал вниз, на ходу бормоча все известные мне очищающие от слежки заклинания. Мой расчет был на то, что если ты могущественный дракон с подземельем, у тебя наверняка должен быть потайной ход в самом низу своего логова — ну, любой здравомыслящий дракон об этом бы позаботился. Если я до этого додумался, вне сомнения, додумался и Блейз дэ Борн. Сейчас следовало быстренько этот ход найти, либо покинуть пределы антителепортационной сферы.  
«Может, это Влад пришел меня искать?» — мельком подумал я. Впрочем неважно. Кто бы ни устроил это землетрясение, ход был явно разовый. Стены уже не тряслись, а я, углубляясь в подземелье, уже не слышал никаких звуков.  
«Интересно, куда телепортнулся Блейз? Чертовски забавно встретить еще одного избранника Вальпургиевой ночи. Кто бы мог подумать!..»

 **«Арин?»**  
Внезапно я услышал в голове телепатический призыв, тяжелый и сухой, который, как я полагал, услышу еще не скоро. И не здесь. И… что происходит вообще?!  
Я перешел на шаг по уходящему вниз темному коридору. Значит, здесь уже нет антителепатического барьера?.. Или его не было и так, а я просто не догадался?.. Впрочем, неважно. Осторожно, все еще опасаясь, что меня постигла галлюцинация, я ответил: «Смерти? Где ты и как ты сюда попал?»


	40. Доставка до двери

_«Мне из-за тебя пришлось начать войну раньше времени»._

«Я далеко от Академии, кажется, врезался в чей-то замок. Его хозяин крайне недоволен, но я не понимаю его наречия, несмотря на кристалл».  
Я попытался телепортнуться, но не смог.  
«Приятель, я занят сейчас побегом из тюрьмы. Если он увенчается успехом, я телепортируюсь к тебе и попробую уладить проблему. А пока желательно не убивать владельца разрушенного имущества, вдруг он… — я осекся. — Смерти, что значит — врезался в замок? Зачем ты это сделал?!»  
«А это не я, это мастер Чан устроил. Но он сказал, что ты будешь неподалеку. Едва ли Мастер, Управляющий Числами, ошиблась в расчетах».  
Сердце мое забилось настолько сильно, что пришлось остановиться и прислониться к прохладной стене. Анрике тут?! Мастер, Управляющий Числами тут? (Хоть я не был дружен с этой женщиной, но ее очень уважали в Академии. Она занималась разработкой оружия и изрядно поспособствовала моему плану насчет винтовки).  
«Ох, а ты ко мне не може… Ах да».  
По неизвестным причинам, элементалям тяжело дается искусство телепортации самостоятельно, тогда как в компании волшебников все проходит гладко.  
Неважно. Главное, что моя Академия пришла ко мне!.. Мое настроение улучшилось настолько, что я допустил типичную ошибку мертвого новичка — уверовал в собственное спасение вместо того, чтобы предпринимать какие-либо действия. Я неспешно оделся, пристроил металлический короб к ремню — мало ли, он ценный — и едва ли не вприпрыжку направился вниз по коридору, наугад сворачивая в разные стороны. Становилось все холоднее, но я был абсолютно уверен, что вот-вот выйду из сферы телепортации и тогда…  
— Не так быстро, мой юный друг, — на своем очередном прыжке я фактически угодил в объятия Блейза дэ Борна. В темноте коридора его практически не было видно, лишь тот же вкрадчивый, слегка насмешливый голос и не ощущавшиеся раньше запахи: звёздной южной ночи, горных цветов и моря, древесного дыма и пряного вина — манящие, уносящие даже не в приятные воспоминания, а в какое-то воображаемое представление о счастье, которого со мной так и не случилось. Ничего себе воздействие! Это его лично или прилагается к каждому, прошедшему ритуал и получившему звание Короля Ночи?..  
И, занюхавшись, я опять упустил драгоценные секунды и вместо того, чтобы хорошенько врезать ему по всем болевым точкам, оказался скован каким-то обездвиживающим заклятьем. Чертов гипнотичный дракон!..  
«Я уже позвал Влада, — произнес я мысленно, и, к моему изумлению, телепатийный посыл на Верховного Правителя прошел. — Он скоро будет здесь. В твоем доме. Рядом с твоей дочерью. Ты знаешь, что это означает».  
Блейз рассмеялся.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, Альфред Майнштайн. Моя дочь мертва, а мои отношения с Онор тебя не касаются.  
Это прозвучало очень правдоподобно, но я не зря провел шесть лет среди мастеров дипломатии — у нас в нашем китайском даже не было термина «ложь»! Тут надо было смотреть не на актерское мастерство Верховного Правителя, а на вероятности, и вероятность, что в мире у Блейза дэ Борна, который ищет способ преодолеть Поле Смерти волшебника, есть две дочери, одна мертва, а вторая ходит с измененной внешностью и именем, не стоит и рассматривать.  
«Я знаю, как убрать Поле смерти».  
— Пару часов назад ты не знал, а ошейника правды на тебе больше нет. Но, когда я его на тебя снова надену, я обязательно поинтересуюсь у тебя, — он провел пальцем по моей шее, накладывая еще какое-то заклинание, — и твоим ритуалом Вальпургиевой Ночи, и Полем смерти, — он помолчал, и я не видел в темноте, какое у него лицо. — А так же тем, каким образом тебе удалось скинуть на мой замок метеорит. С троллем внутри.  
***

Волшебник смеялся. Несмотря на заклинание обездвиживания, на всё, произошедшее с ним до этого, на абсолютную тьму коридора, которую его глаза не в силах были преодолеть, находясь в полной его власти, Альфред Майнштайн смеялся.  
Казалось, он смеется самим сознанием, и это был счастливый, ярко-золотой смех человека, в котором, казалось, сияет внутри солнце.  
А потом его не стало; тело обмякло, и Блейз выругался, поскольку не успел поставить заклинание против выхода из тела, впрочем, Майнштайн не мог уйти далеко, надо послать за ним союзника…  
***

Я открыл глаза и первым делом уничтожил все сковывающие заклятия. И только после этого я отскочил и огляделся; зрелище вполне того стоило.  
Стоял солнечный денек, а вокруг меня полыхали руины. Часть замка была разворочена взрывом; из-под обломков струился дым и лезли языки пламени всех цветов радуги; периодически что-то обрушивалось.  
На меня бросились трое волшебников, видимо, приставленных для охраны; с высоты моего — точнее, роста тролля, они казались детьми. Я выпустил золотые стрелы металла из-под своих толстых каменных пальцев…  
Поменявшись телами с Лорой и выяснив, что «сонное оружие» осталось при мне, я предположил, что им можно пользоваться вне тела, однако меня ждало разочарование: тело все-таки нужно было, однако… Моего тролля не впервые брали в заложники, точнее, пленяли. Это естественный ход мага, не желающего иметь дело с троллем. Убить их сложнее, чем пленить.  
Элементали, в свою очередь, не умеют вызывать оружие сна, поэтому на защиту от него эти заклятия не рассчитаны.  
Мой напарник доверял мне достаточно, чтобы вырезать на своем теле руны, позволявшие мне периодически вселяться в него и освобождать его из плена своим оружием сна, и, судя по мгновенному успеху, не стал их срезать с моим уходом из Академии.  
Один из волшебников, что охраняли тролля, оказался союзником и ушел в подмир, двух других я убил без колебаний — Блейз дэ Борн не походил на мага, которого можно пронять заложниками. Разве что захвати я в плен прекрасную Онор, но я был более чем уверен, что Блейз уже отослал ее на другой конец планеты. Тем более что на смерть этих двоих у меня были свои планы.  
Вне сомнений, Блейз желает меня убить, и у него в заложниках мое тело. Он не станет соглашаться на сделку… или станет? Насколько у него много веры в мои способности? В смысле, поверит ли он мне, что я на самом деле придумал, как победить Поле Смерти в те несколько часов, пока он отсутствовал?.. Кажется, он решил меня убить, лишь услышав о том, что я встретил Влада во сне.  
На самом деле метод еще следовало испытать. И едва ли он вернет мою тушку без испытаний, поэтому следует идти напролом. То есть победить Блейза дэ Борна здесь и сейчас, в его доме, а потом запытать Смерти вопросами о том, каким образом он оказался внутри метеорита и упал на замок Блейза именно в тот момент, когда я был у него в плену, и где Анрике, и почему все вообще так произошло.  
Я огляделся, ища достаточно ровную поверхность. Замок Блейза стоял высоко в горах, внизу сверкало море, вдалеке, в синей дымке, красовались далекие хребты. Большая часть замка уцелела, я увидел ровную шахматную плиту, вероятно, Смерти врезался в сад, рядом валялись обломки фонтана и горели ветки какого-то куста…  
Я подхватил мертвых волшебников и одним прыжком оказался на плите. Наклонился и, используя одного из них как карандаш, кровью очертил вокруг себя идеально ровный круг. У элементалей вообще адские способности к геометрии и математике, то, что магам приходится обдумывать, они вычисляют мгновенно. И умение чертить ровные круг входит в набор.  
Я рассмеялся земляным раскатистым смехом и тут же заткнулся. Мда уж, непривычно. Я собирался произвести самый необычный, и — в этом я был почти уверен — никогда ранее не применимый ритуал вызова демона. В конце концов, именно с них эта заваруха началась, им ее и завершать…  
— Еще одно движение, и я развею твое тело на молекулы.  
Блейз дэ Борн даже не угрожал, констатировал факт. Однако он стоял метрах в пятнадцати от меня, у сохранившегося свода одной из бывших комнат. Рядом с ним, обездвиженное, парило мое бессознательное тело.  
— Тогда как ты узнаешь о том, как победить Поле смерти? — я снова не удержался от смешка. Прямо сейчас передо мной было «Поле Смерти», устроенное моим троллем в буквальном смысле. — И я могу начать ритуал прямо сейчас. Круг я уж начертил, все остальное — лишь украшательства.  
Это была не совсем правда, но вряд ли он умеет определять микромимику троллей. Блейз помедлил лишь секунду, и я рискнул:  
— Отпусти меня и оба моих тела, как обещал, Король Ночи. Получив их, я расскажу тебе, что я придумал, пока ты отсутствовал, а затем уйду и буду воевать против тебя так, будто этой встречи не было. Ты уже видел, на что я способен, а прямо сейчас я собираюсь призвать в это место более сотни демонов — справишься ли ты с ними со всеми одновременно?  
Волшебник ухмыльнулся, а я поспешно отвел взгляд — Блейз научил меня бояться своего сокрушительного обаяния.  
— Расскажи мне сейчас. Если я сочту твои слова достоверными, я, возможно, дам тебе пару дней форы. В смехотворную угрозу призвать сотню демонов с помощью двух мертвых волшебников я, уж извини, не верю.  
— Как знаете, — я поднял руки, но продолжил чертить знаки оружием сна и благодарить Смерти за его идеальный глазомер — самостоятельно мне бы их пришлось бы чертить с помощью специального заклинания или циркуля. Куча обломков валялась между мной и Блейзом и был шанс, что он не заметит моих движений.  
На самом деле моя угроза была настоящей. Просто я очень-очень-очень не хотел ее воплощать. И причина была забавной — жадность.  
«Смерти, а Анрике здесь?» — подумал я и сразу же понял, что он не знает, но думает, что скорей всего нет.  
— На самом деле, здесь куда больше мертвых волшебников, чем кажется, Блейз дэ Борн, — произнес я голосом своего напарника. Мне осталось рисовать совсем немного…  
— Например — Альфред Майнштайн? — Блейз чуть отлевитировал мое тело, чтобы мне было лучше его видно. — Говори немедленно. Мага древности я по-прежнему не вижу, зато сам могу призвать отряд в любой момент, и тогда ты точно не уйдешь отсюда живым.  
Я закончил последний знак. Теперь Смерти и я находились в полной безопасности против демонов — если, конечно, на землю не упадет второй метеорит и не сместит круг. Все, что мне оставалось — это принести в жертву сто одиннадцать душ, точнее, просто высвободить их, и выполнить общий призыв любого демона. Уверен, на такое пиршество слетится не один.  
Конечно, я собирался использовать заточенные в моих чётках души убитых мной людей как-то более творчески, но отчаянные времена…  
— Маг древности здесь, — раздался сухой властный голос. — Отпусти тело… тела моего советника, и я, возможно, дам этой девушке два дня форы.  
Я обернулся, с усилием вынуждая себя признать, что рад видеть мага древности. Потому что я жадный. Влад парил над замком на диске метрах в шестидесяти от нас с Блейзом, а рядом с ним парили на дисках еще трое волшебников. Одна из них держала перед собой обездвиженное, похоже таким же заклинанием, как и мое, тело Онор.  
Другой волшебник держал уже созданное заклинание. Я узнал его сине-золотые линии. «Зеркало Авраама», направленное заклинание на уничтожение души. Онор целиком отражалась в нем. «Зеркало Авраама» — заклинание из класса неотвратимых, неотменяемых заклятий. На меня однажды скастовали Заклятье Лаема — из той же категории, но изменяющее душу; впрочем, в тот момент у меня не было души, так вот мне повезло. Интересен факт, что такие заклинания кастуют по нескольку дней группой волшебников… Хотя что это я, Влад прекрасно умеет путешествовать во времени…  
И, по факту, он уже убил Онор. Девушка отражалась в Зеркале Авраама, а значит, выпущенное на свободу, оно найдет ее где угодно. Впрочем, время его активации назначает тот, кто начал его исполнять. Правда, эти штуки, получив цель, хранятся от силы дня три, а потом самозапускаются.  
Хотя три дня — это большой срок для хорошего волшебника.  
Я видел, как побледнел Блейз дэ Борн. Ну да. Король Ночи, это, конечно, дофига какой крутой титул, но ему слабо против «Звездной твари». «Всем слабо, — грустно подумал я. — Надеюсь, мой бедный мастер нашел, чем залечить свою гордыню».  
— Медитация Семи Печатей, — произнес я, внезапно приняв решение. — Это — ответ на твой вопрос и решение твоей проблемы, Блейз дэ Борн. Полагаю, именно она ответственна за изменение Истинного имени, и, соответственно, тревожащей тебя проблемы. Заметь, я сказал это бесплатно. Отпусти нас, и Влад отдаст тебе Онор.  
— Онор?.. — удивленно переспросила ведьма, что держала ее. — Ты же сказал…  
Она не договорила, вероятно, маг древности ответил ей что-то телепатически.  
— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы процедил Блейз дэ Борн. — Отдай мне ее, и я отпущу Майнштайна и тролля. И после этого начнётся война.  
— Война уже началась, — отрезал Влад. — И вы ее проиграете. Лучше присоединяйся ко мне, пока не поздно, Блейз дэ Борн. Ты мне кажешься вполне смышленым пареньком.  
Я в ахуе уставился на Влада, но Правитель Диаспоры и бровью не повел. Тело Онор подплыло к нему, хотя его отражение по-прежнему оставалось в рамке «Зеркала Авраама». Влад кивнул, и волшебник, держащий его, исчез. Мое тело подплыло ко мне. Поколебавшись, я вышел из круга и взял его на руки. Влад подлетел ко мне, положил руку на мое плечо, и мы исчезли.

— Какого черта произошло?! — маг древности выгнал и своих последователей, и моего тролля, и сейчас держал меня за плечи и таращился в глаза с неимоверной яростью.  
— Блейз похитил меня с помощью демона, так как на мне не было заклятий. Сам сказал, что из-за времянки нельзя, кстати, кажется, она уже прошла у меня, а потом на его замок упал метеорит, и мой тролль утверждает, что это сделал Анрике, но я не успел еще ничего у него спросить.  
— Какого черта ему от тебя было нужно?! Я из-за этого… — Влад покачал головой. — Тебя нельзя ни на секунду оставить.  
— У меня все было вполне под контролем, — невозмутимо соврал я. — Я действительно мог осуществить свою угрозу. Просто не очень хотел. Но — спасибо тебе, что спас нас.  
Маг древности устало прислонился к стене. Я внезапно подумал, что впервые вижу его усталым в этом мире. В смысле, времени.  
— Вообще, там все еще забавнее. Помнишь, ты тогда явился в Западный, чтобы прикончить Крэя, тебе пытались помешать трое волшебников?  
Маг древности моргнул. Он явно не считал своих убитых.  
— Один из них был Амир Кумор.  
— А. Да, помню. Я пока не искал его, не было времени. Кумор и еще двое. И?  
— Одна из них была дочерью Блейза. Катериной дэ Борн. Ты убил ее, но каким-то образом она выжила, я точно не знаю, каким.  
— Хм, так эта Элеонора Войд и есть Катерина дэ Борн? Я знал только, что она считает себя его дочерью, но мало ли сколько у него дочерей.  
— Я… — я внезапно задумался. — Я не знаю. Может, это другая дочь. Просто Катерина мне не нравилась, а Онор — прикольная. Едва ли человек так сильно изменился за каких-то два месяца.  
Влад мрачно взглянул на меня.  
— Она — нет, а ты — да. За шесть лет в компании узкоглазого ублюдка.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе. Ты ведь его победил, чего до сих пор злишься?  
— Того, — отрезал маг древности. — Ну и? Причем тут ты?  
Я ухмыльнулся.  
— Блейз прочел биографию Арина Саньи, в которой тот задавался вопросом, как убрать «Поле смерти» — ну, тот эффект, когда ты успеваешь сделать прыжок во времени, или еще как-то избежать своей смерти, но, если останешься в том же времени и пространстве, то умрешь иначе, но похоже. Кстати, отлично доказывается на примере Онор… — я замолчал. Мда. Все мое желание помочь этой девушке разбивалось о необходимость сказать, в чем проблема. — В общем, ладно, я более чем уверен, что Онор в прошлой жизни звали Катериной дэ Борн. И я так понял, что ей нравится Сильвестр, поэтому она отказывается свалить в другую эпоху. И поэтому ты ее сегодня снова чуть не убил — Поле смерти работает как надо.  
— То есть то, что ты сказал — «Медитация Семи Печатей» — это было решением? Но тебе-то зачем было удалять Поле смерти? Я твоего учителя все-таки не убил! — Влад произнес слово «учитель» с неимоверным презрением, я даже не знал, что в это слово можно вместить столько яда.  
— Это было по заданию мастера, он поставил такую задачку передо мной в теоретических целях, — я прошелся по пустому каменному помещению, разминая мышцы. — Вопрос на самом деле в том, с чего Блейз был уверен, что я нашел ответ… В биографии я не успел это сделать, это было буквально перед твоим явлением.  
— Мне из-за тебя пришлось начать _войну_ раньше времени, — мрачно произнес Влад.  
— А — это было _твоим_ решением, Бэ — не из-за меня, а из-за Блейза дэ Борна, Вэ — я хочу есть, найти наконец-то себе нормальную одежду и повидаться со старым другом, а не выслушивать нелепые обвинения.  
— Подожди. Если времянка уже прошла, я сперва наложу на тебя антитрэки.  
Я почувствовал укол совести. Мда. Чего-то последнее время я слишком часто стал симпатизировать людям. Вначале — Онор, на какое-то время — собственному тюремщику, и вот теперь — магу древности, которому я зачем-то так сильно нужен, что он ломанул даже волшебное прошлое Анрике Чана, которое, как оказалось, запретная зона для путешественников во времени.  
— Слушай. В прошлом у меня осталось незаконченное дело. Одно, но очень важное. Поэтому я согласен помогать тебе в войне, но пожалуйста, давай закончим ее побыстрее. Потому что это мое дело — тоже очень важное. Может, когда я его выполню, я вернусь обратно в твое время, чтобы насладиться местом советника Императора Земли, но я просто не смогу им наслаждаться, зная, что мог предотвратить… в смысле, не исполнив свое важное дело.  
Влад вздохнул, протянул было руку, но сразу отдёрнул. Я тоже вспомнил, чем закончилось в последний раз «Касание Тьмы» и поспешно отпрянул.  
— Ты, кстати, не выяснил, почему теперь?..  
— Нет, — Влад качнул головой. — Будь осторожен, и потом тебе придется мне рассказать, что произошло у Блейза дэ Борна в подробностях.


	41. Активация артефактов

_«Тролль с именем Митя — это несерьезно»._

— Мне нужна одежда, а тебе — новое имя, — я телепортнул Смерти в один из торговых центров — обычной одежды мне вполне хватит, если правильно подобрать по цветам, да и отвык я от кучи украшений, на которые в это время было принято наносить полезные заклинания. Анрике хоть и не был противником драгоценностей, но при мне однажды применил заклинание, от которого все украшения его оппонента распались, точнее, распался и куда-то делся их металл, нарушив цельность предмета. Таким образом все сокрытые в украшениях этого господина заклинания осуществились одновременно, и все, что оставалось мастеру, это телепортнуться к его останкам через минуту и посыпать их Цюрихской Пыльцой.  
— Я полагаю, вначале мне нужна иллюзия облика, — заметил тролль, указывая на уставившихся на него во все глаза мальчишек и их мамаш.  
— Точно, — протянул я, взмахивая рукой. Похожий на ожившую каменную статутю тролль хоть и выглядел антропоморфно, но его трехметровый рост и наросты кристаллов на коже как-то не оставляли сомнений в нечеловеческой природе. Что-ж, Шанхай современный город, будем надеяться, что людишки примут это за косплей. — Кстати, мне кажется или ты стал ниже ростом и как-то худее?  
— Это случается со всеми, если долго пролежать в гибернации. Тело уменьшается. Насколько я знаю, с людьми такого не происходит.  
— Не в такой степени, — отозвался я, старательно визуализируя облик какого-нибудь незаметного простого обывателя, чтобы применить его на Смерти. — Рассказывай, что произошло. Но сперва как тебе имя — Мит? Типа Метеорит слишком длинно, а Мит самое то, по-русски, если хочешь, Митя, хотя это и забавно с твоей-то внешностью.  
Смерти запрокинул и чуть склонил голову, как всегда делал, задумавшись.  
— Митя нормально.  
— Отлично, — я худо-бедно справился с заклинанием иллюзии на других людях. Не слишком я был в них хорош, да и скрываться нам реже приходилось. — А теперь, во имя мастерского чёрта, что это было?! Как ты оказался в метеорите — если я правильно тебя понял? Я ведь правильно тебя понял?!  
— Угу. После того, как ты ушёл мне как-то стало тоскливо. Дети выросли, у всех своя жизнь, а я вроде бы как и при деле, но никому не нужен. Мастер Чан порой давай мне различные миссии, но их было маловато — или просто у него не было на меня времени…  
— Но Анрике жив? С ним все в порядке?!  
— Да, все нормально. Он часто вспоминал о тебе.  
— Правда?!  
— Ну да. «Это настолько тупо, что осилил бы даже мой идиотский ученик». «Даже мой ученик-идиот с похмелья и с завязанными глазами сделал бы лучше». И так далее.  
— Как это мило! — вздохнул я, сворачивая к магазину, где одежда была развешена по цветам. — Что дальше?  
— Я долго уговаривал Мастера Чана дать мне какое-нибудь дело, а лучше — отправить меня к тебе. Он долго не соглашался, но затем все-таки я его достал. Он сказал, что лучший способ для меня избежать пагубных последствий временного перехода — полежать немного в гибернации. Ну я и согласился. Это собственно все, что я помню. Как Мастер Чан соорудил вокруг меня метеорит, я не знаю, но он уверил меня, что я приземлюсь в «нужное время в нужном месте», и что мне не составит труда тебя найти.  
— Охуеть, — прокомментировал я, хотя было о чем задуматься. Анрике, равно как и остальным из Академии, явно не составляло труда пропутешествовать в мое время — но зачем было возиться с метеоритом?.. Впрочем, вспомнив Мастера, Управляющего Числами, я допустил, что для нее вычислить орбиту тролля, запихнутого в метеорит и отправленного в космос так, чтобы вернуться через две тысячи лет, с поправкой на уменьшение массы, столкновение с другими метеоритами и прочее было вполне… «интересненькой задачкой». А Анрике Чан, исключительно из садизма, дал на это добро.  
— А ты помнишь, что тебе снилось? Ты просыпался в этой своей гибернации?  
— Иногда. Но, так скажем, слегка. Сразу понимал, что еще не время, и снова засыпал. Сны, если и снились, то обычные. Сам знаешь, у нас с этим не очень.  
«Какая растрата, — подумал я. — Смерти провел в гибернации две тысячи лет, но спал, вместо того, чтобы злиться, как Влад, и стать еще одним Звездным Лордом».  
— И как по ощущениям тебе две тысячи лет? — я набрал более-менее подходящей одежды и замер возле примерочных. Смерти сейчас выглядел, как очень здоровый мужик в спортивном костюме с полосками. (Не иначе послужило вдохновением его новое имя Митя, которое я предложил и на которое не ожидал, что он согласится, а теперь жалел, потому что тролль с именем Митя — это несерьезно).  
— Не две тысячи. Я же сказал, мастер Чан не сразу оправил меня к тебе. Думаю, прошло лет семьсот…  
— Академия существовала еще семьсот лет?! И Анрике был жив?!!!  
— Я думаю, тебе следует сначала разобраться с одеждой. Так ты тут вечность будешь стоять, — заметил Смерти.  
Разумеется, я уже не мог думать ни о какой одежде. Сгреб абсолютно все, что на меня налезло черных, красных и желтых почему-то оттенков — хотя раньше я не любил этот цвет, и утащил Смерти в бар, где можно было разобраться со всем без дополнительных квестов.  
Впрочем, не слишком-то мне повезло. Стоило спокойно рассесться, как выяснилось, что Смерти почти все мне и рассказал. У него тоже не было темпоральной чувствительности, поэтому семьсот лет это столько он жил, он не знал, куда именно забирает его Анрике или другие мастера на задания. Точнее, ему не приходило в голову поинтересоваться. Моя школа, черт возьми. Его внуки поступили в Академию и даже стали там значительными персонами, сам же Смерти, по его признанию, чувствовал себя «талисманом».  
— Думаю, он держал меня ради тебя, — внезапно закончил он.  
— Анрике? Ради меня?! Он думал, что я вернусь?!  
— Наоборот. Он был абсолютно уверен, что ты не вернёшься. Поэтому и держал меня. Чтобы помнить. — Смерти нахмурился. — Но я, знаешь ли, никогда не был его особенным фанатом и жить в качестве напоминания о чужом ученике как-то было неполноценно.  
— Вау, ты что, так ему и сказал? — ухмыльнулся я. Смерти явно повзрослел — в мое время он бы никогда не додумался до столь психологичной мысли.  
— Нет конечно. Мне была дорога моя жизнь и жизнь моего клана.  
В общем, Смерти слабо представлял, куда ушел внешнеполитический курс Академии за семьсот лет, и еще меньше — куда ушел внутренний.  
— Так семьсот лет — это было важно для траектории метеорита? Или ты точно не знаешь? Тогда Академия еще была?  
Смерти покачал головой.  
— Академия завершила свое существование со смертью Высокого Мастера. — Я похолодел. — Если и была создана другая организация — а я уверен, что была — меня не поставили об этом в известность.  
— А… а мастер Чан? — выдавил я, не желая услышать ответ, хотя прекрасно понимал, что никто не бессмертен, а уж с его-то характером…  
— Он был жив и здоров, когда отправлял меня в прошлое, — Смерти покачал головой, глядя на мою рожу. — Это все, что я знаю. В тот момент Академии уже не существовало уже лет двести, и мастер Чан не посвящал меня в свои дела.  
Я положил локти на стол и опустил на них голову. Всего этого было слишком много… и одновременно слишком мало.  
Смерти кивнул на свою кружку пива — к своей я не притронулся, а над его пивом следовало поколдовать, чтобы оно превратилось в нечто приятное для тролля. Ну да. Это в Академии я ввел специальное меню для элементалей — здесь, думаю, даже в волшебных притонах нет ничего подобного. Впрочем, мне не то чтобы сложно…  
— Реорганизация вещей — лучше средство успокоить сознание, — с важностью произнес я, закончив заклинание превращения пива в тролльское пиво, и принялся раскладывать свою одежду. Я остановился на практичных широких штанах с множеством карманов, черной водолазке и просторной золотисто-коричневой куртке с капюшоном. Благо ступни сами по себе не набрали никакой мышечной массы, и мои старые ботинки были мне по-прежнему как раз. Я сложил остальную одежду, затем, телепортнувшись в примерочную близлежащего магазина, переоделся. Когда я по привычке складывал негодную одежду, из кармана штанов выпал белый кварцевый кристалл. Я отпрыгнул и только потом вспомнил, что это мой кристалл, который я держал в руках как раз перед тем, как меня похитили с помощью демона… И, кстати, я так и не в курсе, что за запись он хранил.  
Я проверил остальные карманы старой одежды. Там нашлись пара моих ушных серег, уже без заклинаний смены облика, ради которых я их и носил, и кольцо, тоже без заклинаний, которое я даже не помнил, где и с кого снял, тоже чистое. Значит, "дракон" не прельстился моим золотишком — впрочем, ничего удивительного.  
Выкинув ненужные шмотки, я вернулся к столу. Мы сидели в обычном баре торгового центра, я припомнил подходящее заклинание, и вскоре менеджеру пришла в голову светлая мысль закрыть заведение, поскольку клиенты внезапно разошлись, да и вообще — слишком хороший денек, а у него много дел…  
Я активировал кристалл и вздрогнул, увидев смуглую физиономию ехидно щурившегося Оба.  
— Я наконец-то расшифровал твое послание, Арин, — произнес полупрозрачный Об на нашем китайском. — Не знаю, кто так сейчас говорит, но это прибрежный диалект, которому пара столетий — пришлось изрядно потрудиться, прежде чем я нашел хоть кого-то, кто его помнит.  
Я вскинул брови. Ну да. Наш китайский мало того, что сильно менялся от провинции к провинции, так еще и со временем тоже; словом, ничего удивительного, но я вообще не помнил, когда я давал ему такое задание. И, конечно же, оно уже не актуально…  
— Перевод, разумеется, не дословный, так как ты вряд ли скопировал верную интонацию, но вот все, что я смог сделать. Слушай.  
Он произнес несколько фраз на неизвестном мне языке, и воспоминание ошеломило меня даже раньше, чем я услышал их перевод. То есть, будь в я Академии, я бы вряд ли так отреагировал, но теперь — теперь это напрямую относилось к учителю, которого я потерял.

Дело было как раз накануне моего противостояния с кланом Ланги. Анрике в своих покоях просматривал какие-то документы, я же изучал отчеты Кендры о деятельности Общества по защите иных рас. В соседний покоях Йони готовила какой-то соблазнительно-пахнущий чай, и я предвкушал его дегустацию, когда внезапно явился один из мастеров-ассасинов, напрямую подчиняющихся Высокому Мастеру, и доложил, что тот желает видеть Анрике. Тот лениво кивнул и даже с дивана не слез, когда глава Академии Убийц вошел в его покои.  
— Мне нужен твой ученик, — без обиняков заявил Высокий Мастер. Я удивленно поднял голову.  
— Зачем? — на лице Анрике Чана было искреннее, я бы сказал неподдельное, не будь все его чувства поддельными, изумление. Мол, для чего уважаемому и могущественному коллеге нужна такая пакость, как его ученик.  
Я постарался не улыбнуться, так как прекрасно понимал, для кого этот спектакль.  
— Принесу его в жертву большому объему работы, — Высокий Мастер и бровью не повел.  
— А, ну тогда забирай, — с безразличием произнес Анрике Чан. — Но потом верни на место.  
— Собирайтесь, Арин, — обратился ко мне Высокий Мастер. — Рассчитывайте дней на пять-шесть, может, на неделю. Местность — степная, климат тоже, так что возьмите теплые вещи.  
— Антителепортационный щит? — на всякий случай уточнил я, застыв на пороге комнаты. Последние пару дней настроение мастера было хуже обычного, и я был рад возможности дать ему от себя отдохнуть. Высокий Мастер кивнул. — Какого рода задача, возможно, мне следует взять некоторые инструменты…  
— Нет-нет, ваше любимое вскрытие. Никаких исследований. Но если хотите, возьмите своего тролля, ну и вообще, любая команда на ваш выбор.  
— Пфф, ты берешь его на вскрытие на шесть дней?! Слишком жирно, он справится за три. Ланги? — Мастер кивнул. — За два, — сварливо поправился Анрике. — Если не будет тупить.  
— Я тоже буду по вам скучать, учитель.  
— Тебе никто не говорил, что нельзя собирать вещи с открытым ртом? — рявкнул Анрике.  
— Нет, учитель. К тому же так удобнее. Проглотил все сразу и пошел.  
Высокий Мастер вежливо отвернулся, прикрыв рот рукавом — видимо, не счел меня персоной, достойной увидеть его улыбку. Анрике холодно смотрел на меня.  
— А хотя ладно, забирай на шесть, нет, на все двенадцать дней. Я хоть отдохну от этого дебила.  
В этот момент Высокий Мастер сказал что-то на незнакомом мне — и неидентифицируемом моим языковым кристаллом наречии. Анрике что-то ответил на нем же. Всего было сказано пять фраз. Они не знали — а может и знали, но забыли — или не придали значения, что я придам значение их беседе — в общем, я давно научился запоминать неизвестные языки на слух и воспроизводить их затем Обу, который с удовольствием их расшифровывал.  
Так вышло и тогда, но с теми словами мой друг не справился сразу. Заявил, что не знает такого языка. Я на всякий случай сказал, что слышал его в Академии, и не знаю между кем была беседа. Об записал мои фразы в кристалл и пообещал посмотреть. Но затем я отправился с Высоким Мастером на задание, и этот эпизод вылетел у меня из головы, поскольку задание оказалось весьма интересным. Затем, вероятно, Об передал мне кристалл с кем-то из подчиненных, и я сунул его в свою комнату, напрочь забыв о своем любопытстве.  
И вот сейчас мне предстояло узнать, что же за тайны два самых значимых человека Академии решили в моем присутствии утаить.  
Правда, выслушав перевод, я разочаровался. Согласно Обу, первой фразой Высокий Мастер сказал следующее:  
«Этот еще менее человек, чем первый. К тому же ущербный и полукровка».  
«Тебя забыл спросить!» — вежливо ответил мой мастер. О да. Вежливость в Академии была чрезвычайно тонкой наукой. С незнакомцами полагалось говорить исключительно вежливо, если ты обратился к ним первым; однако правила были совершенно иными, если они обратились первыми к тебе; с подчиненными следовало использовать средний уровень вежливости, с мастерами — самый высокий, но — вполне допустимо было поговорить с мастером и просторечным жаргоном, если он сам, как тебе показалось, тебя к этому принудил; однако за это же можно было отхватить заклинанием; с врагами полагалось говорить в средне-вежливом, переходящим в учтивый, языком, и таким образом, к примеру, на совете мастеров Внутреннего Круга царила идиллическая вежливость, отчего было трудно понять, считают ли они друг друга врагами или на самом деле уважают друг друга. И в чужом присутствии мастера общались друг с другом крайне учтиво, но… Судя по переводу Оба, эти слова были сказаны в крайнем просторечии, возможном лишь между близкими друзьями.  
Итак, высокий Мастер ответил:  
«Зато я давно не видел тебя таким счастливым».  
Анрике огрызнулся:  
«Ожидать собирающихся тоже следует с закрытым ртом!».  
Высокий Мастер произнес:  
«Вот и ожидай».  
— Честно — понятия не имею, о чем это. Вернее, о ком. О ком-то, кто-то то ли лучше, то ли хуже другого, а затем — видимо, какой-то контекст об ожидании, — сказал полупрозрачный Об двухтысячелетней давности. — Как найдешь время, зайти ко мне, если контекст не является секретом, я попробую перевести более тщательно. Давай, до встречи.  
На этом запись закончилась.  
— И что это было? — Смерти посмотрел на меня блестящими серыми глазами.  
— А вот понятия не имею… — я задумчиво уставился на пиво. Каким-то образом я не мог понять, хочу и я его или еще нет. — А Об?..  
— Умер в четыреста лет. Говорил, что надоело жить и все в жизни видел. Не знаю, врал или нет. Мы не настолько были близки.  
— Кендра?  
— Покинула Академию, полностью выплатив долги. Не связывалась со мной с тех пор, ничего не слышал о ней.  
— Эн-Ки?  
— Аналогично; говорят, осел где-то на севере.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Тори Локк?  
— Погиб на задании; информация засекречена, — Смерти помедлил. — Впрочем, я не рвался ее узнавать.  
— Но Анрике был жив через семьсот лет, равно как и Мастер, управляющий числами?  
— Арин, путешествия во времени никто не отменял.  
Я вздохнул и перемотал запись. «Ну да, ну да. Но все-таки как-то… одно дело осознавать, что все мертвы, не зная, и другое — услышать от свидетеля»… Я вдруг замер.  
_**«Этот еще менее человек, чем первый. К тому же ущербный и полукровка».**_  
Высокий Мастер сказал это… в тот момент в комнате не было ни его помощника, ни Йони. Он сказал это обо мне? Этот еще менее человек, чем первый? _Первый?.._  
— Смерти?.. А ты никогда не слышал о том, был ли у Анрике еще один ученик?  
Тролль удивленно посмотрел на меня:  
— Я пришел в Академию в тот же год, что и ты. И нет, ничего подобного. Однако, сам понимаешь, я не интересовался. И никто не говорил об этом. Когда он взял тебя в ученики, все говорили, что он никогда раньше не брал себе никого.  
— Угу.  
Я уставился в стену.  
«Этот еще менее человек, чем первый. К тому же ущербный и полукровка».  
Высокий мастер… мог ли он говорить это о лидере клана Ланги?.. Сомнительно, учитывая ответ…  
«Зато я никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым».  
Это он Анрике сказал? Анрике Чану?!  
Сенсационная новость — Высокий Мастер Академии слеп, как крот!..  
Или… или мастер-ассасин Арин Санья — слеп, как крот.  
Я глубоко задумался.  
Получается… ну, если предположить, что такого страшного, что я не первый ученик Анрике?  
Остающийся без ответа вопрос, куда делся первый.  
Может, он поэтому так зол? Не смог уберечь первого? Может, тогда у мастера были более благие намерения?.. Может… Впрочем, гадать и правда было бессмысленно. Академия Убийц не то место, где можно было чтить память героя, или, если уж на то пошло, геройствовать.  
Внутренний Круг, по сути, правил всем миром. Недовольные уничтожались либо захватывались; тех, кто не мешал нам, оставляли в покое.  
У нас ходило множество слухов, кто станет преемником Высокого Мастера, если тот умрет, но почему-то никто и предположить не мог, что Академия просто перестанет существовать с его смертью. Один человек — одна организация. И я знал от Анрике, что тот не стремился занять его место, он сам как-то мне об этом сказал, что я еще слишком молод, чтобы понимать законы Внутреннего Круга. Хотя мне казалось тогда, что я понял. Что они просто договорились и сумели сохранить свое соглашение о сотрудничестве. Своего рода демократия пятерых.  
Затем вдруг понял, что сказал Высокий Мастер дальше:  
«Я никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым».  
Получается, Анрике все-таки нравилось проводить время в моей компании? Впрочем, я всегда думал, что если бы нет, то он бы и не проводил, именно это давало мне силы внутренне глумиться над его грубостью, но… как будто в настоящем это забылось.  
Забылось, потому что не над кем стало глумиться. Мой собеседник исчез, и все, что у меня осталось — это воспоминания и мои собственные не до конца верные представления о нем. Эх.  
Я встряхнулся и решил сфокусироваться на пиве. Смерти одобрил смену моего курса, и через пару часов мы уже предавались ностальгии вполне весело: тролль, оказалось, не терял времени даром и обучился множеству разных магических трюков. Особенно мне понравилась способность создавать дырки в полу под стоящим рядом человеком. Незаменимо для уничтожения демонологов.  
(А уж как завтра будут удивляться сотрудники торгового центра — поскольку для демонстрации пришлось выгнать и их заклинанием!)  
— Я тоже изменился, — я задумчиво смотрел на продырявленный в трех местах пол и развалившегося на диване тролля — стулья его не выдерживали. — Ты же помнишь, я всегда был осторожен, никогда не лез, если не был уверен в победе хотя бы на 90%…  
— Ну, поэтому, полагаю, ты и продвинулся. Кому нужен мастер-ассасин, у которого потери личного состава больше, чем потери среди жертв, — спокойно заметил Смерти. Я кивнул.  
— Это так. А вот сегодня я… как бы сказать, рванул в неизвестность совершенно не ожидая, что выиграю. На самом деле вначале я думал, что умру, но как-то… знаешь, все это едва ли произошло больше, чем за пару секунд… но, в общем, мне надоело захлебываться тьмой, и я решил сам нырнуть на ее дно, чтобы побыстрее покончить с этим… И в итоге вынырнул как бы с другой стороны.  
— В лаву, что ль? — нахмурился практичный Смерти. Я хмыкнул.  
— Можно сказать и так. Но это была ментальная атака. Просто очень… я не ожидал сам от себя. И вообще, я с тех пор, как вернулся, делаю кучу вещей, ну, может не кучу, но все же, которые я от себя не ожидаю. Как будто бы я не менялся в прошлом, а, оказавшись в будущем, все перемены произошли разом.  
— А ты давно вернулся?  
— Чуть больше суток назад. Хотя кажется, что дольше, очень уж они вышли насыщенные.  
Смерти явно удивился.  
— То есть с тех пор, как ты со всеми попрощался, для тебя прошло два дня?  
— Ага.  
— Ничего себе!.. — он был явно потрясен.  
— Добро пожаловать во времянку! — Я хмыкнул. — Кстати, а как у тебя с гравитацией? Ты не стал тяжелее? Я вроде не заметил в твоем теле…  
Смерти качнул головой. Я заколдовал ему кружку пива и налил себе. Разорять бар мне нравилось, хотя я и не сразу понял, почему — я давно не делал ничего «нежелательного», так как давно не выпивал в компании друзей в баре. Просто времени не было, последний раз я бухал с Эйнствортом на его дурацком крыльце в Австралии.  
— Слушай! — перебирая воспоминания о прошлом и недавнем прошлом я вдруг вспомнил об оттиске: — А у нас были буддисты в Академии?  
— Кто?  
Мне пришлось объяснять некоторое время, поскольку учителя Дхармы у нас были запрещены. Смерти пожал плечами.  
— А хрен его знает. У нас как-то мало кто религиозничал, тем более в религию с призывом не убивать живые существа…  
— А Мастер, Блуждающий во Времени? Он все время так улыбался…  
— Вот честно, Арин, я не говорил ни с кем о религии. Элементали сами по себе частично религия — ну, так говорят люди.  
Я вздохнул. Ну да. А что я хотел, чтобы Смерти перечислил мне всех знакомых ему буддистов в прошлом, и я бы сразу нашел загадочную связь между собой и Буддой? Пффф, раскатал ебальник!  
— В общем, такое дело. Я сейчас как бы вроде что-то типа советника террориста, захватывающего мир. Но это скорей всего означает, что я — его оружие… — я задумался. — Я собираюсь организовать кое-какую информационную поддержку, а, возможно, и привлечь новых сторонников в свою команду, которая включает только тебя — если ты конечно согласишься на меня работать, а не просто заглянул в это время, чтобы поинтересоваться, как мои дела.  
Смерти хохотнул, не удостоив эту фразу ответом.  
— У меня на примете еще пара-тройка человек, но достать их один другого сложнее. Влад обещал помочь с одним, но черт знает, сдержит обещание или нет. Будем пока работать на него, поскольку другая сторона люто-бешенно меня не любит, и нельзя сказать, что эти чувства невзаимны.  
— Что за люди?  
— Ну, во-первых, Лора, если ты ее помнишь, моя сестра. Во-вторых, Кир, не знаю, видел ли ты его или нет, но он часто приходил ко мне домой… Третьего ты не знаешь, он из этого времени.  
Смерти нахмурился:  
— А разве от Лоры будет толк? Друга твоего я видел, да и сам ты упоминал о нем, но его силы я не знаю, а девчонку помню, она ж совсем маленькая… или уже нет?  
— Уже нет, — я улыбнулся, — она вдохновилась моим примером и сейчас не менее высококлассная убийца, чем я… ну, я надеюсь, вообще конкретного экзамена я ей еще не устраивал. Но не в боеспособности дело, — я икнул. Мда. Возможно, надо было все-таки поесть, прежде чем напиваться, едва оклемавшись от времянки. Но — уже поздно. — Я собираюсь…  
Я произнес несколько заклинаний обнаружения слежки, прежде чем сообщить свои планы напарнику. Не так уж я и пьян.  
— Я собираюсь вернуться в прошлое, и Кир мне нужен именно для этого. Он единственный из живущих в моем времени людей, кто на это способен.  
Смерти нахмурился еще сильнее.  
— Но Арин, тебе нельзя возвращаться в прошлое. Мастер Чан так сказал. Сказал, что если ты сунешь нос в Академию, он собственноручно заставит тебя пожалеть об этом.  
Я встрепенулся.  
— Это он через тебя передал? Что ж ты раньше молчал?!  
Смутившийся тролль — забавное зрелище, поскольку от его попыток вжаться в стенку стенка перестаёт существовать. Впрочем, Смерти не сильно смутился — так, осталась пара трещин.  
— Я просто забыл, Арин. Прости, — он поднес руку к плечу и отломил один из кристаллов, который тут же заалел, словно сердясь на его склероз.  
— Анрике передал для меня кристалл?!!! — лишь инстинкт самосохранения удержал меня от того, чтобы немедленно его схватить и активировать.  
— Ага, — Смерти пододвинул его ко мне. Я взял в руки еще хранящий тепло живого тела элементаля, но уже стремительно остывающий кристалл.  
Послание от мастера! Через две тысячи лет! Ноздри мои трепетали, а пальцы подрагивали. Еще ни на один драгоценный камень я не смотрел с таким вожделением.


End file.
